Dragon Tamer
by raven.kio
Summary: Kétségbeesve próbálván elkerülni a kényszerházasságot, Draco megkéri Harryt, hogy játssza el a szeretője szerepét. Az eredmény egy epikusromantikus komédia csókolózással, komisz tinikkel, énekléssel, szexistenekkel és egy 3. Draco Lucius Malfoy nevű nyusz
1. Kényszerhelyzet

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti szerző: **Jennavere

**Eredeti nyelv:** angol

**Magyarra fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

**Terjedelem:** 29 fejezet

**Spoiler:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP. A Főnix rendje és a Félvér Herceg között íródott.

**Típus:** Romantikus, Humor, H/D Slash

**Leírás:** Kétségbeesetten próbálván elkerülni a kényszerházasságot, Draco arra kéri Harryt, hogy játssza el a szeretője szerepét. Az eredmény: egy epikus-romantikus komédia csókolózással, komisz tinikkel, énekléssel, szex-istenekkel és egy Harmadik Draco Lucius Malfoy nevezetű nyuszival.

**Figyelmeztetés: **18 éven aluliaknak nem ajánlott. A történet Harry/Draco SLASH. Kérlek, ne olvasd el, ha kiskorú vagy, vagy a téma taszít téged.

**

* * *

**

**1. fejezet: Kényszerhelyzet**

* * *

- Öt perc… már csak öt perc…- mormogta magában Harry Potter, miközben kétségbeesetten próbálta túlélni a bájitaltan óra utolsó néhány momentumát. Már majd meghalt, hogy végre kijusson, a rideg pincéből, és a Nagyterembe mehessen ebédelni. 

Ahogy elkezdett összepakolni az asztalán, türelmetlenül várva a szabadságot, a terem ajtaja kinyílt, és egy számára ismeretlen hatodéves hollóhátas diák sétált oda Piton asztalához, hogy átadjon neki egy üzenetet.

Piton gyorsan átfutotta a cetlit, és így szólt:

- Draco, te hamarabb elmehetsz. Az apád óhajt beszélni veled.

Draco Malfoy egy fennkölt félmosoly kíséretében összeszedte a cuccát és elindult. Harry halkan szitkozódott, és nevetségesen féltékeny lett Malfoyra, amiért ő hamarabb hagyhatja el ezt a tanteremnek csúfolt pokoltanyát.

Ahogy Draco elhaladt Harry mellett – aki egészen elöl ült, hogy Piton rajta tarthassa a szemét – alig észrevehetően kinyújtotta a pálcáját, és végigborított Harry asztalán egy nagy üveg tatuepét.

- MALFOY! – kiáltotta Harry, és nagy erőfeszítéseket téve igyekezett eltávolítani könyveit a gusztustalan bájitalkellék útjából, és ezzel egyidejűleg a talárja ujjával felitatni a nedűt.

Draco egy határozottan gonosz pillantás kíséretében rákacsintott, és elhagyta a termet.

Piton azonnal ott termett.  
- Ez öt pont lesz a Griffendéltől Potter, amiért értékes bájital alapanyagokat pocsékol.  
- De hát Malfoy…  
- És még öt pont, amiért a saját bénaságát egy másik diákra próbálná kenni.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de csöndben maradt. Piton visszafordult az osztályhoz.  
- Az órának vége. Kivéve persze Potter számára, aki itt marad, amíg fel nem takarította az utolsó csepp tatuepét is.

Harrynek nem kis erőfeszítésébe került, hogy lenyelje azt a milliónyi dühös visszavágást, amik egy részében Pitonról alkotott véleményét fogalmazta meg, másik fele pedig jól megfogalmazott sértéseket tartalmazott Piton anyjával kapcsolatban, és fogott egy rongyot, hogy munkához lásson. Elkapott pár részvétteljes Griffendéles pillantást, és rendíthetetlenül igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a Mardekárosok gúnyolódását.

- Ne várjatok meg – mondta Ronnak és Hermionénak, mikor odaértek mellé. – Majd a Nagyteremben találkozunk.

Ron dühös szemeket meresztett, és mormolt valamit az orra alatt, amiről Harry biztosra vette, hogy Mrs Weasley nem hagyná annyiban. Hermione vetett rá még egy együtt érző pillantást, majd kivezette Ront a teremből.

- Akkor ebédnél találkozunk Harry – szólt még vissza, mielőtt eltűntek volna az ajtóban.

------

- Mi?

Draco Malfoy a döbbenettől lemerevedve állt, és szörnyülködve nézett az apjára.  
- Nem mondhatod komolyan – szólt rémülten.

Lucius és Draco az egyik Nagyteremhez közeli teremben voltak, és Lucius épp most újságolt el egy roppant kellemetlen hírt egy szem fiának.

- Pedig ez komoly. Már miért ne lenne az? Aranyvérű varázslók között ez tökéletesen elfogadott, és normális dolog.

- Apa! Én NEM fogom elvenni Pansy Parkinsont, ezt te is _tudod!_ Tényleg azt várod, hogy belemenjek ebbe az ostoba _kényszerházasságba?_ – Dracóval forgott az egész világ, és egyre csak az a szó ismétlődött a fejében, hogy _bassza meg._

- Ugyan Draco, gondolkozz ésszerűen. Bele kell egyezned, hiszen neked is a Malfoy nevet kell szolgálnod. Miss Parkinson egy bájos, jó családból való boszorkány. És ti ketten össze fogtok házasodni jövőre, mikor befejezed a Roxfortot.

- Apám, én NEM házasodhatok össze Pansyvel. Már teljesen elfelejtetted?  
Lucius nagyot sóhajtott.  
- Pontosan mit is felejtettem el?  
- Öhm, talán, hogy MELEG vagyok? – Draco nem hitte el, hogy erről beszélget az apjával. Azt hitte, ezt már tavaly tisztázták.

- Draco, attól, hogy volt az a tavalyi kis légyottod a Zabini gyerekkel, nem hinném, hogy meleg vagy. Csak tapasztalatokat gyűjtesz. Most nincs senkid. Tehát ez nem ok arra, hogy a tervezett házasság ellen legyél.

Draco csak bámult az apjára teljesen elveszve a szavak között. A hónapokon át tartó szenvedélyes szexet a „Zabini gyerekkel" ő aligha titulálta volna légyottnak, nem beszélve egy Hollóhátas prefektusról, akivel összejött, és egy, a nyáron behálózott kviddicsjátékosról. Mivel kezdett pánikba esni, belekapaszkodott az egyetlen dologba, amiről úgy gondolta, kihúzhatja ebből a helyzetből.

- És mi van akkor, ha azt mondom, hogy van valakim? – kérdezte, és visszafojtott lélegzettel várta apja reakcióját.

Lucius óvatosan tanulmányozta csemetéjét.  
- Gondolom, ha épp lenne valakid, akkor könnyebben elhinném a szexuális beállítottságodról, hogy nem csak egy kis hóbort. De talán felesleges is erről beszélnünk, hiszen nincs senkid. Nyilvánvalóan csak ki akarod húzni magad a házasság kötelezettsége alól, ami…

- De nekem VAN valakim – kiáltotta Draco kétségbeesetten.

Lucius rosszalló tekintetet vetett fiára, amiért az félbeszakította.  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte szárazon. – Valamiért nem igazán hiszek neked. Megkérdezhetem, hogy eddig miért nem beszéltél róla?

Draco gyorsan gondolkozott.  
- Mert titokban akartuk tartani.  
- Szép próbálkozás – gúnyolódott Lucius. – De senki nem akarná titokban tartani, hogy egy Malfoy-jal randizik. Az hatalmas megtiszteltetés.

- Hát persze, persze az, de tudod… mégis titokban kellett tartanunk, mert… mert… a srác miatt. És egyértelműen srácról van szó, ugyanis abszolúte, és rohadtul meleg vagyok apa, de tényleg. Ez rajtad kívül, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló. És csak azért nem mondtam el, mert én… öhm… nem voltam biztos benne, hogy elmondhatom, érted? Mert ő, annyira… annyira… más, mint mi, és óvatos akartam lenni… - Draco kezdte elveszteni a fonalat, de tényleg nagyon kétségbe volt esve. Feleségül venni Pansy Parkinsont határozottan rossz ötletnek tűnt.

Lucius drámaian felsóhajtott.  
- Rendben Draco, nem mondom, hogy hiszek neked, de belemegyek a kis játékodba. Szóval ki ez a titokzatos fiú, akit ennyire rejtegetned kell az apád elől? – Lucius várakozóan felvonta a szemöldökét.

Draco szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából.  
- Ez… öhm… hát ő… az… én mindjárt…

E pillanatban Draco lépéseket hallott odakintről, és imádkozni kezdett, hogy olyasvalakihez tartozzanak, aki segíthet neki. Odarohant az ajtóhoz, és a talárjánál fogva megragadta az alakot, figyelmen kívül hagyva annak meglepett kiáltását.

Draco nagyot nyelt, mikor meglátta, ki is az, akit becibált a terembe, és aki most megrökönyödve nézett rá, de nagyon remélte, hogy valami értelmes sül ki ebből az egész dologból.

- Apa, szeretném neked bemutatni a barátomat: Harry Pottert.


	2. Az átverés

**Cím:** Dragon Tamer 

**Eredeti mű szerzője:** Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Köszönet MB-nek a segítségért :)**

* * *

**2. fejezet: Az átverés**

* * *

Harry nem hitt a füleinek. MIT mondott az imént Malfoy? A **_barátja?_**

_Nem hinném, _gondolta Harry, és már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Draco folytatta.

- Látod apa, ezért nem mondhattam el, kivel vagyok, mert ő _Harry Potter! _Gondolom, megérted, de legalábbis most már láthatod, miért nem vehetem el Pansyt. Szerelmes vagyok a Kis Túlélőbe!

Harry majdnem hangosan felnevetett. Ez egy roppant érdekes helyzet volt. Azt tudta, hogy Draco meleg – ezt _mindenki tudta – _és nem hibáztatta Dracót, hogy nem akarja elvenni Pansyt. De azért mégis, hogy Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy – _járnak?_ Az elképzelés egyszerűen nevetséges volt. Vajon Draco komolyan gondolta, hogy ő majd bele fog menni ebbe az őrült komédiába?

Aztán elkapta Draco tekintetét. A nagy, szürke szemeit, melyek kétségbeesetten könyörögtek segítségért.

Harry sóhajtott, és rájött, hogy ő most TÉNYLEG bele fog menni ebbe az őrült komédiába, mert ott volt ez a _megmentési kényszere_, hogy mindig segítsen mások nyomorán, és amúgy is Griffendéles volt.

- Igaz ez Potter? – szakította félbe Harry gondolatait Lucius Malfoy hangja, ami barátságosnak tűnt ugyan, de mikor Harry felnézett a férfire, tekintete gyilkos pillantással találkozott. Harry összehúzta a szemét, és már majdnem mondott valami csúnyát, mikor mókás dologra lett figyelmes:

Luciust rendkívül dühítette a gondolat, hogy Harry Potter az egyetlen fiacskájával randizgat.

Dühítette, bosszantotta, és totálisan felhúzta a dolog. Ami azt jelentette, hogy Harry hódolhat egyik kedvenc szórakozásának: bosszanthatja Lucius Malfoyt.

Ezért rögtön taktikát váltott.  
- Már miért ne lenne igaz, Mr. Malfoy? – dorombolta már-már Harry, és egy ragyogó mosollyal ajándékozta meg Luciust. Kezét birtoklóan Draco dereka köré fonta, és közelebb húzta magához a szőkét. – A fia és én mélyen, és szenvedélyesen szeretjük egymást.

Harry hallotta, hogy Draco megkönnyebbülten fellélegez, amiért ő hajlandó belemenni a játszmába. Harry mosolya erre egészen gonosszá vált. Dracónak elképzelése sincs róla, mennyire fogja ezt ő élvezni.

Harry határozottan beszélt továbbra is Luciushoz, karjával még mindig Draco körül.  
- Amint látja, Draco az év elején felkeresett, és mindent bevallott – hogy őrülten szeret, mióta először meglátott Madam Malkin talárszabászatában, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy majd viszonzom az érzéseit, hogyan sóvárgott utánam annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a családja nem fogadná el, ha egy Griffendélessel randizna, és hogy minden csúnya ellenséges tettével, csak a figyelmemet próbálta felkelteni. Komolyan, annyira őszinte volt, és olyan _édes._ Hogy ne bocsátottam volna meg minden korábbiért, és estem volna őrülten belé?

Harry elhallgatott, hogy kiélvezze szavai hatását. Lucius nem igazán vette jó néven, hogy úgy jellemezte ördögi örökösét, hogy _édes, _és határozottan nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy a fia Harry Potterbe szerelmes.

- _Draco? – _fordult kérdőn Lucius a fiához, az arca pedig tömény dühöt tükrözött.  
Draco egy gyors pillantást vetett Harryre, majd megerősítette a történetet.  
- Igen apa, én… öhm… _akartam _őt. Tényleg, én, Draco Malfoy akartam… - Draco megköszörülte a torkát. - …Harry Pottert. És ahogy látod, meg is kaptam. Szerencsés vagyok.

- Ó Draco szívem, ne játszd meg magad – korholta Harry Dracót továbbra is gyilkos szorításban tartva a derekát. – Mr Malfoy, a fia annyira romantikus. Mindig virágot hoz nekem, titkos üzeneteket küldözget, feljön a szobámba a Griffendél tor…

- Potter, _pofa be!_ – sziszegte Draco. Lucius határozottan úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt ölni fog. Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Apa, tudom, hogy nehéz elhinni, de Pot – úgy értem _Harry _– tényleg… boldoggá tesz. Vele akarok lenni.

Lucius próbálta kitalálni, vajon igazat mond-e a fia.

- Rendben van Draco, ha tényleg szerelmes vagy Potterbe, akkor nem kell elvenned Miss Parkinsont. – Draco megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. – DE – és ekkor Dracón ismét úrrá lett a jeges rémület. – Nem vagyok teljes mértékben meggyőzve róla, hogy az igazat mondod, szóval kössünk egyességet. Ha te és Potter még év végén is együtt vagytok, akkor eltekintek a házasságtól. Viszont neked és Potternek fel kell vállalnotok a kapcsolatotokat az egész iskola előtt – hiszen most, hogy tudom, már nincs értelme tovább titokban tartani, ugye?

- Gondolom, nem – állapította meg Draco.

Lucius folytatta.  
- És így arról is tudni fogok, ha szakítotok. És biztosra veheted, ha szakítasz Potterrel, semmi nem ment meg a házasságtól, és ez végleges. Megértetted?

Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet, és még egyszer utoljára könyörgő szemeit Harryre szegezte. Harry a szemét forgatva bólintott. Draco abban a pillanatban meg tudta volna csókolni. Bármi jobb volt, mint összeházasodni Pansyvel. Draco ismét az apjára nézett.

- Megértettem. – A hang, amely mindaddig monotonul kántálta a fejében, hogy _bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg… _elhalkulni látszott. Draco el se hitte, hogy megúszta az egész házassági mizériát. Persze az elkövetkezendő hónapban úgy kell tennie, mintha Potterrel járna, de összehasonlítva azt egy életre szóló házassággal, nem tűnt olyan nagy dolognak.

- És te Potter megértetted? – kérdezte Lucius gúnyosan. – Harrynek a szeme se rebbent.  
- Ó, sosem szakítanék Dracóval. Ahhoz ő túl jó az ágyban.

Ezekre a szavakra mind Lucius, mind Draco egy-egy Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantással ajándékozta meg Harryt. Egy normál ember már egy darab Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantástól is fülét farkát behúzva menekült volna, de szerencsére Harry Pottert sose lehetett igazán a „normál emberek" közé sorolni.

- Akkor bemehetnénk a Nagyterembe? Majd meghalok, hogy mindenkinek elmondhassam a hírt – szólt vidáman Harry, és magával húzta Dracót, ahogy kiment a szobából. Lucius átkozódva követte őket.

Harry és Draco kéz a kézben indultak a Nagyterem felé, Lucius pedig hallótávolságon kívül követte őket. Kihasználva az alkalmat, Draco odahajolt Harryhez, és a fülébe súgta.

- Nézd Potter, értékelem, hogy segítesz, de muszáj így megalázni?  
Harry nevetségesen nagy, ártatlan szemekkel meredt Dracóra.  
- Nem értem, hogy miről beszélsz Malfoy.  
- _Pontosan_ tudod, mi a faszról beszélek – sziszegte Draco.  
- Malfoy, vigyázz a szádra! – Harry nem tudott visszafojtani egy vigyort. Draco gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, és folytatta.

- Ne találj ki több nevetséges dolgot rólam. Az apám meg fog ölni.  
Harry tovább vigyorgott.  
- Ó, annyira megijedtem. Reszketek – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Draco dühösen nézett Harryre, de közben titokban (bár a világért sem ismerte volna el) egy kicsit le volt nyűgözve. Harry tényleg nem félt az apjától, és ezt a legtöbb emberről nem lehetett elmondani.

_Talán bátrabb, mint hittem, _gondolta Draco, de aztán gyorsan száműzte fejéből ezt a gondolatot, és figyelmét ismét a tulajdonképpeni problémára összpontosította.

- Potter, ha jót akarsz magadnak, akkor most rögtön befejezed a kínos helyzetbe hozásomat, oké? – Draco próbált olyan fenyegetőnek hangzani, amennyire csak tudott.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá._  
_- Oké Malfoy, először is, egyáltalán nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy itt fenyegetőzz. _Neked_ van szükséged az _én _segítségemre, és nem fordítva. És másodszor – folytatta Harry, és szemében gonosz fény csillant, ami Dracót átkozottul idegessé tette –, ez a helyzet közel sem volt kínos, ahhoz képest, ami még csak most jön.

Azzal besétáltak a Nagyterembe, egymás kezét fogva, Draco pedig nagyon, nagyon félt.


	3. A Nagyteremben

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**3. fejezet: A Nagyteremben**

* * *

Szükségtelen mondani, ahogy amint Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy kéz a kézben megjelentek a Nagyteremben, és elindultak a Griffendél asztala felé hátuk mögött a gyilkos tekintetű Lucius Malfoy-jal, a vidám csevegés elhalkult, és minden fej az ő irányukba fordult.

Ron, Hermione és a többi Griffendéles érdeklődve szemlélte a Malfoy-Potter hármast. Ez semmi jót nem jelenthet – de akkor Harry miért mosolyog?

Harry kihasználta a nagyteremben beállt csöndet, és vidáman intett egyet.

- Remek hírek, mindenki! Draco és én végre felvállaljuk magunkat. Bár az igazat szólva Draco ezt már régebben megtette – ezeknél a szavaknál a két Malfoy behunyta a szemét. Egyik zavarában, a másik mérgében – de most már végre elmondhatjuk az egész világnak, hogy együtt vagyunk.

Senki nem szólt egy szót sem. Azt is lehetett volna hallani, ha egy gombostűt leejtenek valahol. Harry, mivel már elég jól hozzá volt szokva, hogy a figyelem középpontjában van, zavartalanul beszélt tovább Ronhoz, és Hermionéhez címezve szavait.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el nektek hamarabb srácok, de titokban kellett tartanunk Draco apja miatt. Azt gondoltuk, nem venné jó néven a dolgot, de ahogy kiderült, tulajdonképpen _áldását _adta a kapcsolatra. Hát nem csodálatos?

- Aligha hívnám ezt az _áldásomnak _Potter – vetette ellen Lucius. És az arca valóban olyasmit tükrözött, ami messze állt bármitől is, amit áldásnak lehetett nevezni. Harry, aki kifejezetten jól szórakozott, és egyáltalán nem ijedt meg, tovább beszélt.

- Ó, ugyan már Mr Malfoy. Gyakorlatilag megparancsolta, hogy Draco és én maradjunk együtt. Hogy mondjuk el mindenkinek most ebédnél, az a maga ötlete volt. Amint megtudta, hogy járunk, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindenki más is megtudja.

Harry próbált komoly fejet vágni az elszörnyedt Malfoy arcok láttán. Bár tulajdonképpen most még csak nem is kellett hazudnia.

A Nagyteremben ülők kidülledt szemmel, és leesett állal fogadták a bejelentést. A Malfoy örökös, és a Kis Túlélő? Lehetetlen.

A Griffendéles arcokon a megdöbbenés helyét totális rémület vette át. Ron és Hermione tűntek a legijedtebbnek. Hermione szóra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor elkapta Harry pillantását. A fiú alig észrevehetően Lucius Malfoy irányába bökött, aztán kacsintott.

Hermione jól megfigyelte a Lucius Malfoy arcára kiülő tömény dühöt – és visszakacsintott. Talán nem értette pontosan, miért tesz Harry úgy, mintha Malfoy barátja lenne, de az rögtön lejött neki, hogy ez nagyon bosszantja az idősebbik Malfoyt. És ez olyasvalami volt, ami őt módfelett boldoggá tette.

- Ó, Harry tudtam, hogy titkos szeretőd van. A sok lógás óráról, a titkos találkák – mintha nem vettük volna észre Ronnal – Ennél a mondatnál jól belerúgott Ronba az asztal alatt. – Főleg mikor harapásokkal és karmolásokkal a testeden jelentél meg a Griffendél klubhelységben, és nekünk azt mondtad, leestél a seprűdről. Istenem, Draco nagyon energikus lehet az ágyban.

Draco azonnal elvörösödött, a Griffendél asztalnál pedig halk kuncogás ütötte fel a fejét. Lucius szintén vörös volt – csak ő a tömény haragtól.

Ron nagyon-nagyon zavarodottan bámult ki a fejéből. Sokszor egymás után kinyitotta, majd összecsukta a száját, aztán Hermionére nézett. A lány alig észrevehetően bólintott, és ennyi elég volt Ronnak. Nem tudta, mi folyik itt, de azt tudta, hogy Hermione sokkal okosabb nála, és jó meglátása van a dolgokhoz, így megbízott barátnőjében. Ha Hermione belement a játékba, akkor ő is bele fog.

Ráadásul Ron érzéseire a Malfoyok iránt nem lehetett épp azt mondani, hogy meleg, és szeretettel teli.

- Igazad van Hermione, így már minden világos. Harry és Malfoy… hogy nem vettem észre? Harry te kópé, mikor azokat a zajokat hallottam az ágyad felől, azt mondtad, csak rémálmod van, pedig annyira tudtam, hogy valaki a nevedet sikítozta.

Erre a halk kuncogás felerősödött, és Hollóhátasok és Hugrabugosok is csatlakoztak a vihogó társasághoz. Draco és Lucius arcszíne, ha lehetséges még mélyebb vörösbe ment át.

Harry természetesen roppant boldog volt. _Imádom a barátaimat, _gondolta magában.

- Kösz Ron, Hermione, ti vagytok a legjobbak! Tudtam, hogy elfogadtok minket.

Lucius Dracóhoz fordult.  
- Én viszont talán hibát követtem el, mikor azt hittem, _én _elfogadom ezt.

Draco idegesen beharapta a száját. Tudta, hogy ha az apja meggondolja magát, a házasság hamarabb lesz ismét terítéken, mint hogy kimondhatná „Magyar Mennydörgő". A megszégyenítést elviselte a Griffendélesektől, azt viszont nem tudta volna elviselni, ha Pansyvel kell élnie.

Próbálta meggyőzni az apját.  
- Nézd apu, tudom hogy nem erre számítottál, de tényleg nagyon boldog vagyok Harryvel. És legalább jó varázsló családból származik, és nem egy sárvé… AÚ! – kiáltott fel Draco, mikor Harry keze erőteljesen csattant a fenekén.

- Draco Malfoy! Mit mondtam neked erről a szóról?

Most már a Griffendélesek, Hollóhátasok, Hugrabugosok, sőt a Mardekárosok nagy része is hangos röhögésben tört ki. Draco halálos pillantást lövellt Harry felé. Segítség, nem segítség, azért mindennek van határa.

Lucius, úgy tűnt, menten felrobban. Ron és Hermione látta ezt, és úgy döntöttek, nem kegyelmeznek.

- A mindenit Draco, mi mindig is azt hittük _utálod _Harryt, és egyfolytában bosszantani akarod, erre kiderül, hogy a kis csínyeiddel csak imponálni akartál neki.

- Tulajdonképpen Hermione, szerintem Malfoy tényleg bosszantani akarta Harryt. Fogadni mernék, hogy a kis perverz azt remélte, hogy Harry majd jól _elfenekeli_.

Erre a tetőfokára hágott a hangulat, és mindenki nevetett, még Harry is, de nem úgy Lucius Malfoy, aki megragadta fia karját.

- Draco, elmegyek – morogta. – Kísérj ki!

Apa és fia zengő kacajok közepette elhagyták a Nagytermet. Draco hátranézett a válla fölött, és a lehető legellenszenvesebb pillantást vetette a Griffendéles hármasra. Harry leült, és könnyeit törölgetve csatlakozott ebédelő barátaihoz.

- Ron, ez fantasztikus volt!

Ron fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott.  
- Kösz haver! – Aztán odasúgta Harrynek, és Hermionénak. – De ugye elmondod Harry, hogy mi folyik itt tulajdonképpen.  
- Ó persze, persze. Fogjunk egy kis kaját, és menjünk egy csendesebb helyre beszélgetni. – A három barát magához vett egy tál szendvicset, és elhagyta a Nagytermet.

-----

- Úú, szóval Malfoynak el kellene vennie Pansyt, és hogy ezt elkerülje, téged használt fel? Ez megmagyarázza, miért nem ölt meg az előbb a Nagyteremben.

Harry, Ron és Hermione egy használaton kívüli tanteremben üldögéltek, és Ron épp a sztorin rágódott, amit Harry elmesélt nekik.

- Na de Harry, most úgy kell tenned, mintha járnál Malfoy-jal egészen év végéig? Ez nem rettenetes? – Hermione aggodalmas képet vágott.

Harry válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor egy hangot hallottak az ajtó felől.

- Fele annyira sem rettenetes, mint az, amit az előbb műveltetek velem. – Draco Malfoy volt az, és arcán látszott, hogy még mindig kifejezetten mérges.

Harry egy puszit dobott neki.  
- Hé szívem. Mondtam már milyen szexi vagy, amikor haragszol?  
- Ó kapjátok be mind! Mi a fene volt az az előbb a Nagyteremben?

- Ugyan, mintha nem érdemelted volna meg már évek óta. És mit akarsz tenni ellene? Szakítasz velem, és majd élvezed a sírig tartó boldogságot Pansy oldalán?

Harry szavainak volt értelme, ezt Draco is tudta. Tudta, és utálta. Amíg Harry segítségére van szüksége, addig el kell viselnie, bármit tegyen is vele a Griffendéles.  
Draco összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de csatlakozott a hármashoz a szobában. Beszélnie kellett Potterrel, és amúgy sem hagyta nyugodni Ron és Hermione gyors reakciója az ebédnél.

- Honnan tudtátok, miről van szó? Az biztos, hogy Harry nem mondhatott róla semmit.  
- Eddig nem is tudtuk pontosan, miről van szó. Csak annyival voltunk tisztában, hogy Harry úgy tesz, mintha együtt járnátok, és ez bosszantja az apádat. Ennyi elég volt hozzá, hogy belemenjünk a játékba – jelentette ki Hermione.

Draco meg volt döbbenve.  
- Azért mentetek bele az egészbe, és aztán aláztatok meg engem, mert ez _bosszantotta _az apámat?

Ron bólintott.  
- Összefoglalva igen. Ha nem vetted volna észre Malfoy, az apád egy mocsok alak.  
Draco ránézett, de végül nem mondott semmit. Ezt ő sem tagadhatta.

Mély levegőt vett.  
- Rendben van Potter, nézd. Tényleg szükségem van a segítségedre, és hitelesnek kell lennünk. Mondanom sem kell, hogy az a kis attrakció a Nagyteremben nem igazán győzte meg az apámat. Tényleg kész vagy belemenni ebbe?

Harry a gondolataiba mélyedt.  
- Hát Malfoy, nem is tudom.  
- Ó gyerünk Potter. Muszáj megtenned!  
Harry összefonta karjait, és szórakozottan nézett rá.  
- Elfelejtetted a varázsszót.  
- Mi van? Most meg mi a fenéről beszélsz? Miféle varázsszót.

Ron szintén összezavarodva nézett, de Hermione csak a szemét forgatta.  
- Jaj, ez csak egy mugli mondás. Azt akarja, hogy azt mondd: _kérlek. _  
Draco szörnyülködve nézett rájuk.  
- Egy Malfoy nem mondja, hogy kérlek.

- Az _én _Malfoyom mondja – fejtette ki Harry ártatlanul, és halványan elmosolyodott.  
Draco összehúzta a szemét, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára.  
- Rendben Potter, legyen ahogy akarod. _Kérlek?_

Harry elégedetten bólintott.  
- Rendben van, egy feltétellel.  
- És mi lenne az Potter?

- Kedvesnek kell lenned a barátaimhoz. Egyetlen apró megjegyzés származásról, vízlipatkányokról vagy pénzről, és a megállapodásnak lőttek. Értve vagyok?

Draco bólintott. Ez az egész már úgy sem igazán lehet rosszabb. Aztán önelégülten Harryre mosolygott.  
- És veled mi a helyzet Potter? Te nem vagy a megállapodásban. Veled nem kell kedvesnek lennem?

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Én elviselem a szurkálódásodat, csak a barátaimat hagyd ki ebből.  
Draco, önmagát meghazudtolva, már majdnem visszavigyorgott. Harry egy idegesítő köcsög, de azért van tartása, és bár utálta elismerni, de Draco csodálta őt ezért.

- Még egy dolog Potter. Egyeztetnünk kell majd a történetet, mivel az emberek kérdezősködni fognak. Na meg nem ártana egy-két dolgot megtudnunk a másikról. Meggyőzőnek kell lennünk.

Harry lassan bólintott.  
- Akkor mi lenne, ha holnap együtt mennénk Roxmortsba. Akkor mindenki látna minket együtt, mi meg mindent megbeszélhetnénk. Talán még egy italt is fizetek az új barátomnak.

Draco felhorkant, de azért bólintott, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon.  
- Várj Malfoy.  
- Most mi van?

Harry az egyik szendvicses tálcát nyújtotta felé. Mikor Draco kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, csak annyit mondott:  
- Nem ebédeltél.

Millió gondolat futott át Draco agyán, de mikor Harry arcára nézett, amely őszinte volt, és minden rosszindulattól mentes, elvett egy szendvicset.

----

Aznap este a klubhelységben Harry sikeresen kimentette magát a kérdések özöne alól, mondván, hogy majd másnap mindent elmagyaráz, de most házit kell csinálnia. Ron és Hermione csatlakoztak hozzá, mikor elindult felfelé.

- Komolyan, haver, nem értem, miért vállaltad ezt – szólt Ron halkan, Hermione pedig egyetértően bólintott. – Úgy értem Merlinre! Itt most Malfoyról van szó. Az év meg még csak most kezdődött. Hogy fogod ezt túlélni?

Harry elgondolkozott.  
- Tudjátok vicces, de nem igazán érdekel. Lehet, hogy kéne, de nem. Az a helyzet, hogy már hatodévesek vagyunk, és nincs senki, aki tetszene, szóval ez az ál-kapcsolat nem fogja lerombolni az esélyeimet másoknál. Az egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy mások mit gondolnak a szexuális beállítottságomról, szóval ez szintén nem zavar. Ráadásul Malfoynak mostantól kedvesnek kell lennie veletek, ami határozottan előnyös.

Hermionét valamennyire meggyőzték ezek a szavak.  
- Biztos vagy benne Harry? Úgy értem, most valami kedves és nemes dolgot teszel a legrosszabb ellenségedért. Biztos, hogy Malfoy nem fogja kihasználni a helyzetet?

- Hogy tehetné? Neki van szüksége rám, hogy megvédjem a házasságtól. Emellett, szerintem épp fordítva lesz. Nem hinném, hogy vissza tudom utasítani a lehetőségét, hogy esetleg én használjam ki a helyzetet.

Ron bólintott.  
- Ott a pont. Talán egy kis jómodort is taníthatsz annak a kétszínű görénynek. A bátyám Charlie mindig is azt mondta, hogy jó sárkányszelídítő lenne belőled, és a Draco nem pont azt jelenti, hogy sárkány? Talán megszelídítheted Malfoyt.

- Harry Potter, a sárkányszelídítő? Ilyet is csak Charlie találhat ki – mondta Harry álmélkodva. – De komolyan, ti srácok nem is veszitek észre az egész dolognak a legjobb oldalát.

- És mi lenne az Harry? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Hogy ezentúl Malfoy-jal kell töltenem az időm nagy részét. Aki lehet, hogy egy gonosz köcsög, de azért iszonyú jól néz ki. Ő a legdögösebb pasi, akit valaha láttam.

- HARRY! – Ron és Hermione megütközve néztek barátjukra, de aztán elmosolyodtak, mivel biztosra vették, hogy Harry csak ugratja őket.

Pedig nem így volt.


	4. Roxmortsban I

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**4. fejezet: Roxmortsban – 1. rész**

* * *

Másnap Harry a kicsit kései kelés után egyből a Nagyterembe indult reggelizni. Most, hogy Malfoy a megállapodásuk miatt rá volt kényszerítve, hogy kedvesebben viselkedjen a megszokottnál, tulajdonképpen egész izgatottan várta, hogy vele töltse a napot. Harry mindig is módfelett sajnálta, hogy egy ilyen fantasztikusan jóképű arc, egy szörnyű kis görényt takar. De mivel Malfoynak ma fékeznie kellett magát, Harry azt gondolta, talán még élvezni is fogják az együtt töltött időt.

Lehuppant egy székre a Griffendéles asztalhoz, ahol már épp csak egy pár diák tartózkodott, és megtöltötte a tányérját. _Ron és Hermione már biztos elindultak Roxmortsba, _gondolta. Lustán csámcsogott a reggelijén, amikor egy árnyék jelent meg az asztalon. Felnézett, és az _ó-mennyire-helyes_ Draco Malfoy arcát látta maga előtt, aki jeges pillantással mérte végig.

- Hé szöszi, mi a helyzet?

Dracót nem hatották meg a szavak.  
- Nagyon vicces Potter. Mi az ördög tartott ilyen sokáig?  
- Hupsz, nem vagy igazán korán kelő, ugye Drake? – Harry komótosan kortyolt egy kicsit a narancslevéből.

- Tulajdonképpen igenis korán kelő vagyok, amit rólad aligha lehetne elmondani, lusta seggfej. Elkéstél! Mozognunk kell, mert van egy csomó dolgom! – szidalmazta Draco Harryt. – És ne hívj Drake-nek.

- Persze, persze. – Harry angyalian mosolygott, és folytatta az evést, Draco pedig füstölögve leült mellé, majd karjait keresztbe fonva megvetően méregette őt.

Harry elgondolkozva nézett rá.  
- Tudod, igazán édes vagy, mikor így duzzogsz.

Draco azonnal felháborodott.  
- Nem, nem vagyok Potter. Soha nem volt még rá példa a történelemben, hogy egy Malfoy valaha is olyasmi lett volna, amit édesnek nevezhetsz. Ez teljesen abszurd. Mi túl méltóságosak vagyunk egy ennyire… _közönséges _jelzőhöz.

- Természetesen – egyezett bele Harry szórakozottan. Dracónak már a száján volt a gőgös visszavágás, de Harry ekkor felállt, és magához vett egy pár pirítóst, amiket szalvétába csomagolt.  
- Akkor gyerünk napsugaram, ha annyira sietsz, majd eszek útközben. Indulhatunk? – Draco még mindig duzzogva szintén felállt, és a két fiú elindult Roxmortsba.

-----

A beszélgetés nem is ment nehezen. A megállapodásuk kimondatlanul is arra kötelezte őket, hogy megpróbáljanak civilizáltan viselkedni a másikkal szemben. Beszélgettek kicsit a kviddicsről, az iskoláról, aztán pedig a család is szóba került, csak hogy jobban megismerjék egymást. Harry egy csomó mindent megtudott a Malfoyok történelméről, amit meglepő módon érdekesnek talált. Malfoy pedig megdöbbent, mikor Harry Dursleyékről beszélt neki, és arról, hogy sok éven át eltitkolták előle az igazságot a szüleiről és a származásáról.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy Hagrid felbukkant abban a kis kunyhóban, és végre megtudtad az igazat. Ha belegondolok, hogy legtöbbünk úgy nőtt fel, hogy egy csomó mindent hallott rólad – Harry Potter, a varázsvilág megmentője – és te még csak azt sem tudtad, hogy varázsló vagy?

- Tudom, őrület. Alig várom már, hogy elég idős legyek hozzá, hogy otthagyjam a Dursleyket. Rémes emberek.  
- Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy ha valakinek, akkor neked aztán mesés gyerekkorod volt.  
- Ó bárcsak az lett volna. Legalább ne utáltak volna annyira.

Harry könnyeden mondta ezt, de a hangjába szomorúság vegyült, és Draco azon kapta magát, hogy rá nem jellemző módon megsajnálta Harryt. Mert hiába volt például az ő apja egy gonosz Halálfaló, az csak más embereket érintett. Dracót mindig is a tenyerén hordozta.

Harry egy kicsit megrázta magát.  
- Bocs, nem akartam ilyen dramatikus lenni – mondta bocsánatkérően. – Mindjárt megérkezünk, hova akarsz menni először?

Draco, amíg sétáltak, figyelmesen tanulmányozta Harryt. Nem tagadhatta, hogy Harry jól néz ki – ez Draco számára már évek óta nyilvánvaló volt. Koromfekete haja, és ragyogó zöld szeme legendás volt a lányok, na meg pár kétes identitású fiú körében is. Az utóbbi év különösen jót tett neki. Egészen magasra nőtt, megőrizte nyári barnaságát, és kifejezetten kívánatos volt. És talán ha normálisan levágatta volna a haját, megszabadult volna a szemüvegétől, és beszerzett volna némi stílusosabb ruhát… nos Harry talán még magával Dracóval is felvehette volna a versenyt.

Draco szemügyre vette Harry ruháit. Harry elmagyarázta neki, hogy ezek az unokatesója cuccai voltak valaha, aki elég nagydarab, és azért lógnak rajta annyira. Draco hirtelen nagyon kíváncsi lett a ruha alatt rejtőző testre. Harry bizonyára jó formában van, hiszen kviddics csapatkapitány is.

Gyors döntést hozott.  
- Először vennem kell pár ruhát, aztán meg mehetnénk a Három Seprűbe.  
- Remekül hangzik – mondta Harry vidáman, és fogalma sem volt, mibe egyezett most bele.

------

- Malfoy, komolyan. El se hiszem, hogy ennyi pénzt költöttél rám. Egyáltalán nem volt rá szükség, ugye tudod?

Harry és Draco egy kis asztalkánál üldögéltek a Három Seprűben, és vajsört iszogattak. Körülöttük számos szatyor volt, és a legtöbb Harry új ruháit tartalmazta.

- Potter, hányszor mondjam még el, hogy igenis szükség volt rá. Most egy Malfoy-jal jársz. Úgyis van egy csomó pénzem, és nem engedhetem, hogy úgy mászkálj itt nekem, mint valami utcagyerek. Ez rontja az én megjelenésemet is. És nehogy azt mond, hogy nem fért rád a hajvágás, mert már szörnyen állt a frizurád.

Harry duzzogott. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte soha a külseje, Draco meg az egész napot azzal töltötte, hogy őt kisifrírozza. Egy tonna új ruhát vett neki, elcipelte fodrászhoz, és még egy pár kontaktlencsével is meglepte.

- Olyan, mintha te most kitartanál engem.  
- Hogy mi?

- Mugli dolog. Akkor szokták mondani, ha valaki egy csomó pénzt költ valakire, akinek viszont nincs sok. És cserébe az a személy általában szexuális szolgáltatást nyújt a kitartónak.

- Hmm. Hát ez esetünkben nem lehetne igaz, ugyanis véletlenül tudom, hogy te magad is elég tehetős vagy Potter.

- Aha. És szexuális szolgáltatást se várnál cserébe ezért a sok holmiért.

- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos? – vonta fel Draco a szemöldökét kihívóan, Harry pedig majdnem félrenyelte a vajsörét.

- MALFOY!

- Csak vicceltem Potter. Azt hiszem, megállapíthatjuk, hogy nem tartalak ki téged, habár – és itt Draco lehalkította a hangját. – Az ágyban azért csinálnék veled ez azt.

Harry elvörösödött.  
- Malfoy, fejezd már be.

Draco vigyorgott.  
- Te _elpirultál _Potter? Talán emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy tegnap te voltál az, aki gyakorlatilag az egész iskola és az _apám _előtt tisztázta, hogy milyen vad, és perverz szexuális életet élünk. Ne mondd, hogy ez a kis megjegyzés zavarba ejt téged.

Harry nem nézett Dracóra. Igazság szerint tényleg zavarba ejtette Draco beszólása. Most, hogy Malfoy-jal belementek ebbe az ál-párkapcsolat dologba, és eltöltöttek egy kis időt veszekedés nélkül, tulajdonképpen egyre elbűvölőbbnek találta Dracót. Ráadásul lenyűgözően festett ragyogó, szürke szemeivel, és fénylő hajával, ami Harryével ellentétben, tökéletes rendben keretezte az arcát. Harry majd meghalt, hogy beletúrhasson, és összeborzolhassa. És az a test… Draco szemlátomást tudta, hogy kell felöltözni, hogy kihangsúlyozza pozitív tulajdonságait.

Erre Dracónak muszáj csábító megjegyzéseket tennie, még ha nem is gondolja komolyan, azon a szexi hálószoba hangján…

_Nyugodj le Harry, ez még mindig Draco Malfoy – cseppet sem kedvel téged, és nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy valaha is megengedné, hogy ágyba vidd._

Harry próbált megfeledkezni tomboló hormonjairól, és körülnézett a Három Seprűben. A hely zsúfolt volt, mint általában, de Harry úgy gondolta, most megbeszélhetnék a további részleteket a kapcsolatukról. Meg is említette Dracónak a dolgot, aki egyet értett.

- Mielőtt belevágnánk Potter, meg kell kérdeznem – miért mentél ebbe bele? Számodra semmi pozitív nem származik a dologból, és én se adtam rá voltaképp semmi okot, hogy valami jót tegyél velem.

_Valami jót tenni vele? Tudnék valami **nagyon** jót tenni vele_, _csak le kéne vennie azt a nadrágot – NEM! Rossz Harry!_

Harry szórakozottan megvonta a vállát.  
- Hiszed, vagy sem, megsajnáltalak. Nekem se lenne jó, ha valakit el kéne vennem, aki még csak nem is tetszik.

- Ráadásul ez csak az egyik oldala a dolognak. Ugyanis Pansy is meleg, tudtad?

Harry csodálkozva rázta a fejét.

- Pedig az – folytatta Draco. – Szóval ez a házasság neki is ugyanolyan rémálom lenne, mint nekem. Mindkettőnknek óriási szívességet teszel.

Harry legyintett.  
- Semmiség, igazán. Emellett – folytatta, és csalfa mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében – ha már ál-barátom van, legalább nem fogtam ki rosszat. Te épp most költöttél rám egy vagyont, és ráadásul helyes is vagy.

Draco rámeredt.  
- Ez most egy bók volt Potter?

- Ne szokj hozzá Malfoy. Na gyerünk, gondolkozzunk, mi legyen a történet? Hogy jöttünk össze?

Draco úgy tett, mint aki gondolkozik, de igazából még mindig meg volt illetődve a könnyed bók miatt, így inkább Harryt bámulta. Az új frizura nagyon jól állt neki. A haja kócos volt még mindig, de most már stílusosan kócos, és annyira lágy volt, sűrű, és tapintani való. Zöld szemei fényesen ragyogtak a szemüvege mögött, és Draco úgy gondolta, úgy el tudna veszni azokban a szemekben, hogy vissza se térne soha többé.

_Álljunk már meg. Mióta lett Draco Malfoy ilyen csöpögős? _Gondolta Draco szigorúan. _Ha már Potter szemeiről kell fantáziálnod, legalább ne az a lányos gondolat jusson már eszedbe, hogy mennyire el tudnál bennük veszni. Gondolj inkább arra, hogy vajon milyenek azok a szemek, ha épp vágytól izzanak. Vagy milyen lenne, ha az ágyon feküdne ruha nélkül. Vajon menne a szeme színe a paplanomhoz? Igen. Ez egy sokkal jobb gond…ó – Nem! – Állj már le! Ez Harry geci Potter, akiről itt ábrándozol!_

- Oké, mit szólsz ehhez – szólt Harry, Draco pedig próbált figyelni. – Már az év elejétől kezdve mindketten titokban vonzódtunk a másikhoz, de soha nem gondoltuk volna, hogy a másik viszonozza ezt az érzést.

- Nyilvánvaló, mivel hogy halálos ellenségek vagyunk.

- Hát, igen. Pontosan. Aztán egyik nap összeverekedtünk valahol, mondjuk a kviddicspályán, aztán a dolgok egymást követték, az egyik pillanatban még ütöttük egymást, aztán meg már őrülten smároltunk.

- Az összes utálat hirtelen szenvedélybe csapott át?

- Úgy van. És valahogy egymásba zúgtunk, és most itt vagyunk. Egyszerű, de egészen hihető, nem? Mármint amennyire hihető lehet, hogy beleesel az ősi ellenségedbe.

Draco bólintott.  
- Nem rossz Potter. Szép, bájos kis Griffendéles történet. Biztos az összes haverod be fogja kajálni – jegyezte meg kétkedve. – Még jó, hogy a Vízlipatkány már tudja az igazat, máskülönben soha nem hinne nekünk, és még a végén kicsit túlreagálná a dolgot. Például megkísérelné elcsúfítani a tökéletes szabású arcomat.

- _Malfoy – _Harry szigorú pillantást vetett Dracóra. – Komolyan gondoltam, amit tegnap mondtam. Kedvesnek kell lenned a barátaimhoz.

Draco a szemét forgatta, de Harry nem vett tudomást róla.

- Komolyan Malfoy! Tudom, hogy az arisztokratikus segged nincs hozzászokva, hogy leereszkedj hozzánk, de nem vagyok hajlandó elviselni semmi gorombaságot tőled. Értetted?

- Potter, komolyan szakítanál velem, ha hülye kis megjegyzéseket tennék Grangerről vagy a Vízlipatkányról?

Harry kifürkészhetetlenül nézett Dracóra.  
- Talán igen, talán nem. Az is lehet, hogy új barát-státuszomat inkább arra használom fel, hogy megleckéztesselek, ha rosszul viselkedsz.

Ez a megjegyzés Dracót idegessé tette, de jól leplezte a dolgot.  
- Ez egyfajta fenyegetés volt? – gúnyolódott. – Ugyan, vajon mit tudnál kitalálni?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Kibaszottul jól teszed, ha fenyegetésnek veszed. És biztosra veheted, hogy nem fogok habozni, ha megint meg kell, hogy alázzalak? Emlékszel, mikor a seggedre csaptam, mert azt mondtad sárvérű? Az csak egy délutáni pikniknek fog tűnni ahhoz képest, amit legközelebb csinálok veled, ha ilyet mondasz.

Draco zavarában elvörösödött az emléken, és merően bámulta Harryt a vajsörös üveg fölött.

- Ez volt az egyetlen feltételem Malfoy – folytatta Harry –Légy rendes a barátaimmal, mert ha nem, akkor én sem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért.

Draco nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezen most kuncogjon, morogjon, vagy duzzogjon.  
- Nem félek tőled Potter – mondta.

- Talán kellene.

Draco úgy döntött, duzzogni fog.


	5. Roxmortsban II

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

Ajánlanám a fejezetet Menának, amiért olyan remek ficet írt, mint a Napóleon, és hogy minél hamarabb jöjjön ihlet, és legyen folytatás. De persze én se akarom erőltetni a dolgot, ugyan...

* * *

**5. fejezet: Roxmortsban – 2. rész**

* * *

- Rendben Potter, azt hiszem, beszélnünk kéne a szexről. 

Harry félrenyelte a vajsörét.  
- A miről??  
_Ó Merlinre, van rá akár egy csöpp esély is, hogy esetleg szexelni akarjon velem? Ó légyszi, légyszi, légyszi…_

- Szex Potter! Virágok és méhecskék… tudod!? Nos tulajdonképpen itt most az eddigi tapasztalatainkról beszélek. Tudnunk kéne egymás korábbi partnereiről. Gyanús lenne, ha nem tudnánk.

- Ó az. Pe… persze – mondta Harry bizonytalanul, és nem nézett Draco szemébe.

- Potter, mi ütött beléd? Tegnap a Nagyteremben te és a barátaid nagyon meggyőzően beszéltetek arról, hogy milyen kiadós és kissé perverz szexuális életet élünk, és kicsit sem voltál zavarban. Most meg elég, ha csak megemlítem, és hirtelen teljesen fura leszel. Ne mondd már, hogy hirtelen ilyen prűd lettél.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén.  
- Ne légy hülye Malfoy. Csak az… csak arról van szó, hogy… hát tegnap az nem volt valódi, csak vicceltünk. De most… ez olyan igazi. Ez minden. _Oké Potter, ez aztán a béna kifogás. De csak nem tudhatja meg, hogy majd meghalsz érte, hogy azok a tegnapi, viccből mondott dolgok, mind valóra váljanak._

- Potter, ez nem olyan, mintha felkínálkoznék neked. Csak tudni szeretném, kik vannak a szexlistádon. Lefogadom, hogy kilométeres hosszúságú.

Harry elpirult, Draco pedig egy pillanatra belegondolt, milyen imádnivaló is Potter, amikor elpirul.  
- Nem mondhatom el – bökte ki végül Harry.

- Mi? Hát persze, hogy elmondhatod. El _kell_ mondanod. Én lennék a barátod, és az aktuális kúrótársad.

- Nem mondhatom el Malfoy! Senki nem tud róla, még Ron és Hermione sem.

- Ó ugyan már. Mennyire lehet súlyos a dolog.

Harry csak tagadólag rázta a fejét, és kortyolt egyet a vajsöréből.

Draco hosszú, panaszos sóhajt hallatott.  
- Rendben van, nézd. Nem kell elmondanod, hogy konkrétan kik voltak. Csak mondj egy számot. Tíz? Húsz?

Harry ijedtében majdnem elejtette az üveget.  
- Mégis minek nézel te engem?

- Nem nézlek semminek. Csak gondoltam, lévén, hogy te vagy a híres Harry Potter, meg minden, már vagy millió csajjal ágyba bújtál. Láttam, hogyan tapadnak rád. De nyilvánvalóan tévedtem. Szóval mennyi?

Harry sóhajtott, és az asztalt fixírozva kibökte:  
- Egy.

- EGY?

- Igen EGY! Csak egy! Miért olyan nagy ügy?

Draco védekezően felemelte a kezét.  
- Nem nagy ügy, tényleg nem.

És valóban nem volt az. Draco ugyan kicsit meglepődött, de aztán végiggondolta a dolgot, és volt benne logika.  
- Gondolom, számításba kellett volna vennem, hogy túl nemes vagy hozzá, hogy a hírnevedet felhasználd, csak hogy megkapj valakit. Amúgyis mikor lett volna időd a szexre, miközben a gonosz erőkkel küzdöttél?

- Ugye tudod, hogy ezekbe a _gonosz erőkbe_ te és az apád is beletartoztok? – morogta Harry.

- Hát persze – vigyorgott Draco. – Na, tényleg nem mondod el, ki volt a szerencsés lány?

Harry elgondolkodva nézett Dracóra.  
- Érdekes, nem emlékszem, hogy említettem volna, hogy lány – közölte egyszerűen.

Draco gyomra csinált egy hátraszaltót.

_Várjunk csak. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Potter… Ó egek, akkor szexelhetünk, tényleg szexelhetünk. Levonszolhatom az ágyamba, kikötözhetem a fejtámlához, és aztán…_

- Malfoy? – Harry kíváncsian nézte. – Minden rendben? Olyan furcsa fejet vágsz.

Draco megrázta a fejét, hogy összeszedje eltévelyedett gondolatait.

- Mi? Ja, igen, igen – mondta Draco, és próbált nemtörődöm hangot megütni. – Csak nem számítottam rá, hogy te is erre az útra tévedtél, ez minden.

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Igen, azután a katasztrofális kapcsolatom után Cho Changgal, úgy gondoltam, adok egy esélyt a pasiknak. Bár gondolom, ezt nem igazán tudja rólam senki. Vagyis nem _tudta_, hiszen ez az ál-kapcsolat veled most lerántotta a leplet. Szóval mégis van benne valami jó számomra is, hogy úgy teszünk, mintha járnánk. Így egészen stílusosan derült ki rólam ez a dolog.

- Akkor tényleg nem mondod el, ki volt? Jaj, gyerünk már. Még azt is hajlandó vagyok mondani, hogy kérlek.

Harry felhorkant.  
- Tényleg? Csábítóan hangzik, neked meg nem árt a gyakorlás… akkor halljuk.

- Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek! – Draco azzal fokozta a dolgot, hogy teljesen malfoytalan kiskutya szemekkel nézett Harryre. Ez megtette a hatását.

- Rendben van Malfoy, nyertél. De csak mert olyan fenemód édes vagy.

- Hé! – csattant fel Draco. – Már megmondtam neked Potter, hogy ne illess engem ilyen jelzőkkel.

- Óóóóh. Szegény picike Dracócska nem szereti, ha édesnek hívják?

- Egy idegesítő seggfej vagy, ugye tudod?

Harry kinyújtotta a nyelvét válaszul, és Draco hirtelen erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy az ő szájában legyen az a nyelv.

- Na gyerünk Potter, mondd már el, kivel feküdtél le, mielőtt még megőrülök. Megígérem, hogy senkinek nem mondom el.

Harry vett egy mély levegőt, és lehalkította a hangját.

- Charlie Weasley.

- MI?? – fakadt ki Draco olyan hangosan, hogy a közelükben ülők kíváncsian meredtek rájuk.

- Csssst már! – csitította Harry mérgelődve. – Mindenki minket néz.

- Majd abbahagyják. Merlinre, nem épp erre számítottam. Nem csodálom, hogy nem mondtad el Ronnak, és Hermionénak. De meg kell jegyeznem Potter, jó az ízlésed.

- Micsoda? – döbbent meg Harry. – Nem is értelek, hiszen utálod a Weasleyket. Azt hittem undorítónak fogod találni.

Draco közelebb hajolt, és úgy suttogta.  
- Normális esetben így van, csakhogy már _láttam _Charlie Weasleyt. Negyedévben, mikor eljöttek a Trimágus Tusára. Az a pasi egy sárkánybőr csizmába bújtatott isten. Igazán kívánatos. Szóval, bár a többi Weasleyért tényleg nem rajongok, Charlie kivétel. Jó az ágyban?

- Hát, az igazat megvallva nincs túl sok összehasonlítási alapom, de annyit mondhatok, hogy átkozottul fantasztikus volt.

- Mikor jöttetek össze?

- A nyáron, amikor Ronéknál laktam. Charlie is ott volt egy hónapig, és egyszerűen ellenállhatatlan volt. Szóval csak úgy megtörtént a dolog. De ennyi elég lesz rólam – veled mi a helyzet? A rengeteg pénzeddel, és a kinézeteddel le merném fogadni, hogy a te szexlistád oldalakon keresztül tart.

- Tudod, hozzá tudnék szokni ezekhez a bókokhoz Potter – páváskodott kicsit Draco. – Nos, bár a listám egy picivel tényleg hosszabb a tiédnél, azért aligha lenne szó oldalakról. Három név szerepel rajta.

- Három? Lássuk csak. Blaise Zabiniről tudok, végül is nem igazán titkoltátok a kapcsolatot. És hallottam pletykákat egy bizonyos Hollóhátas prefektusról.

- Boot.

- Úgy van, Terry Boot. Idén hetedéves. Vele nem tartott túl sokáig, igaz?

Draco szeme egy pillanatra haragosan megvillant.  
- Nos, kiderült, hogy egy hatalmas seggfej, szóval dobtam. Ennyi.

Harry ezt egy percig se hitte el.  
- Oké, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem itt van vége a történetnek. Talán elmondhatnád, mi történt.

- Miért akarod tudni Potter? – érdeklődött Draco. – Csak nem akarsz megvédeni, és szétrúgni a seggét? Te lennél a hercegem fehér lovon? Ez eléggé Griffendéles lenne tőled, nem?

- Jajj, fogd be Malfoy – csattant fel Harry. – Először is, más embereket megvédeni egyáltalán nem _rossz_ dolog. Másodszor meg, ha hihetővé akarjuk tenni ezt a járás dolgot, akkor tudnom kell, mi történt veled. Harmadszor meg, most már tényleg kíváncsivá tettél. Mit csinált Terry Boot, ami miatt esetleg szét akarnám rúgni a seggét?

Draco nem válaszolt, helyette inkább a vajsörös üvegével játszadozott.

- _Draco – _parancsolta Harry veszélyes hangon. – _Most._

- RENDBEN.

Mikor Harry ilyen parancsoló hangnemben mondott valamit, Draco valamiért nem tudott ellenállni. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy zavaró pornográf gondolatai támadtak arról, hogy Harry vajon az ágyban is ilyen parancsolgatós-e.

----

Draco vonakodva beavatta Harryt a történetbe. Kiderült, hogy Terry Boot, bár először teljesen normálisnak tűnt, kis idővel kiderült róla, hogy megszállott idegbeteg. Dracót kirázta tőle a hideg, így hát szakított volna, de Boot nem akarta elengedni. Mikor Boot átlépte a határt azzal, hogy testileg gorombáskodott Dracóval és a barátaival, akkor Draco megfenyegette, hogy hagyja végre békén.

- Mikor utoljára beszéltem vele, megmondtam neki, hogy ha még egyszer csak felém néz, először megátkozom, aztán ráeresztem Crackot, Monstrot és a többi Mardekárost, hogy szétrúgják a seggét, utána pedig az egész Malfoy vagyont annak a célnak szentelem, hogy az ő életét pokollá tegyem – magyarázta Draco, és nyomatékul az asztalra csapott. – Azóta békén hagy. Ahogy mondtam, nem nagy ügy.

Harry elgondolkodva hümmögött. Draco meglepetten látta, hogy a fiú szemei vészjóslóan összeszűkülnek.

- Potter? Jól vagy?

- Remekül – mondta Harry, de nem volt valami meggyőző. Draco a kezére nézett, amellyel olyan erősen szorította a vajsörös üveget, hogy teljesen elfehéredett.

- Hát, tudod komolyan fontolóra vettem ezt a segg-szétrúgós ötletedet – mondta Harry egy dühös fintor kíséretében.

Dracónak furcsán jól esett, hogy Harry az ő védelmében lett dühös, de mikor megszólalt, ugyanabban a gúnyos tónusban beszélt, mint mindig.

- Potter, ne légy már ilyen griffendéles lelkületű. Ez már a múlté. Egyébként se kell törődnöd vele, mi történt velem. Igazából nem vagy a barátom, vagy ilyesmi.

- Nem érdekel, hogy tényleg a barátod vagyok-e, vagy sem – csattant fel Harry. – Nem _szeretem _az ilyen szadista faszokat, mint Terry. Semmi joguk nincs rá, hogy másokat így megfélemlítsenek. Úgyhogy jobban teszi, ha nem bukkan fel a közeledben, amíg járunk.

Harry félelmetes arckifejezését látva, Draco most örült, hogy kivételesen nem ellentétes oldalon állnak. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy ez a jóságos griffendéles védelmező szellem szörnyen szexi tudott lenni.

- Nem vagy rá kíváncsi, ki a harmadik a listán? – kérdezte Draco témát váltva, mielőtt bűnös dolgokat művelt volna Harryvel a jóságos kisugárzás miatt.

- De igen, ki a hármas számú? Egy újabb szemét, akit hozzá kell írnom, a _szétrúgandó seggek _listámhoz? – kérdezte Harry halálosan komolyan.

- Nem, buta fiú – vigyorgott Draco. – Hármaska tökéletes úriember volt. Tulajdonképpen régi barátodról van szó, Oliver Woodról.

- OLIVER? Hűha, erre nem számítottam. Mindig is dögösnek tartottam, rólad viszont még mindig nehéz elképzelnem, hogy lefekszel egy Griffendélessel. Kivéve persze en…

Harry gyorsan elhallgatott.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Kivéve kicsodát?

- Öhm… senkit. Na, Oliver most nem a Puddlemere Unitednál játszik? Miért nem meséled el, hogy mi történt köztetek?

- Hát, talán az egészet úgy jellemezhetném, hogy egy kis nyári kaland, mint ahogy te voltál a Weasley bátyóval. Nem fordulhatott komolyra a dolog, hiszen nekem vissza kellett jönnöm ide, ő pedig elfoglalt a kviddiccsel. De jól éreztük magunkat együtt.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Draco lelkesen mesél az exéről, és arra figyelt fel, hogy gyötrő, fájdalmas érzés kezd terjengeni a gyomra tájékánál, ami idegesítően hasonlított ahhoz az érzéshez, mikor Cedric hamarabb hívta el Chót a karácsonyi bálba.

_Úgy tűnik, Malfoy nagyon kedveli Olivert. Az egy hülye, feltűnősködő köcsög. Ráadásul eddig a nyárig csak csereként volt a Puddlemere Unitedban. _Harry megállt a gondolataiban. _Várjunk csak. Én most féltékeny vagyok Oliverre? _Elhessegette a röhejes ötletet. _Amúgyis Malfoyról van szó, aki miatt már miért is lennék féltékeny, nem igaz? _

Harry és Draco még beszélgettek egy kicsit, megegyeztek néhány részletben, és kitaláltak pár tervet, hogy majd meggyőző alakítást tudjanak nyújtani.

- Ejha – nyűgözte le Dracót Harry terve arról, hogy majd be kéne osonniuk egymás szobájába. – Jól megy neked ez a szabályszegősdi, nem igaz?

- Megyeget – legyintett Harry szerényen. – Szóval a lényeg, hogy hihetőnek kell lennünk. És a legjobb módszer, hogy azok legyünk, az talán az lenne, ha látnának minket… öhm… csókolózni.

Harry az utolsó szót a lehető legártatlanabbul mondta, aztán úgy tett, mintha inna a vajsörös üvegéből, holott az már rég üres volt, és úgy figyelte Malfoy reakcióját.

- Csókolózni, mi? – mondta Draco, és kicsit izgatottan feszengett a székén. – Igen, jól hangzik. – Aztán egy kicsit elkerekedett a szeme, mikor rádöbbent, mit is mondott. – Nem mintha _akarnék _veled csókolózni – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Csak… hajlandó vagyok rá.

- Én is – mondta Harry Draco lágy, rózsaszín ajkait tanulmányozva. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan pontosította. – Mármint nem _akarok, _de _hajlandó _vagyok rá. Csak hogy fenntartsuk a látszatot, meg ilyenek.

- Úgy van – értett egyet Draco. – Nem _akarjuk. _De mindketten _hajlandóak _vagyunk rá.

Pillanatnyi csend következett, aztán Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

- Hát akkor… csókolózni fogunk. Persze sokat, mert az embereknek sok meggyőzésre van szükségük.

- Pontosan – erősítette meg Draco. – Sok-sok csókolózás. Mert sok a meggyőzni való ember. Akiket nagyon jól meg kell győzni. – A hangja már-már túlságosan is nemtörődömnek tetszett.

- Nagyon igazad van.

Ismét feszült csöndbe burkolóztak, miközben egyik fiú se nézett a másikra. Végül Harry törte meg a kínos hallgatást azzal, hogy jelzett Madame Rosmertának a fizetési szándékukról.

- Elég késő van, szerintem mennünk kéne – magyarázta Dracónak. – De azért ez jó, tudod, hogy ennyi mindent kigondoltunk.

Draco bólintott.  
- És holnap majd megyek, és lógok veled egy kicsit a Griffendél klubhelységében – nem mintha kedvem lenne hozzá. Csak tudod, a meggyőzés végett. És el kell ismernem, hogy már alig várom, hogy mindenki előtt csókolózzunk, és lássam a Vízlipatkány reakcióját.

- Malfoy, megszeged az egyetlen szabályt – szólt Harryvészjóslóan.

Draco színpadiasan felsóhajtott.  
- Rendben, akkor Weasley. Semmi humorérzéked nincs Potter.

- Tulajdonképpen Malfoy, szerintem ha megismersz, rájössz majd, mennyire humoros is tudok lenni – mondta Harry olyan sokatmondóan, hogy Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. A Harry hangjában bujkáló pajkos felhang vajon szándékos volt? Vagy csak mert úgy tesznek, mintha járnának? Csak azért mondta volna Potter, mert mások is hallhatták? Vagy véletlenül kicsúszott a száján?

Draco magában sóhajtott egyet. Titokban vonzalmat táplálni az ál-szeretőd iránt, akivel valójában nyíltan ellenségek vagytok, piszkosul össze tudta zavarni az embert.

----

Harry épp a számlájukat fizette, mikor meglátta, hogy egy csapat újságíró tülekedett be a Három Seprűbe, és kiéhezett tekintettel bámulta őt és Dracót. Harry felsóhajtott, megbökte Dracót, és fejével a riporterek irányába intett.

- Bocs emiatt. Soha nem fogom megérteni, miért érdekli őket annyira mások magánélete.

Dracót azonban egyáltalán nem érintette kellemetlenül a dolog.  
- Ez tök jó, benne leszünk a hírekben.

- Hát gondolom, mivel két lépést sem tehetek anélkül, hogy meg ne írnák. Ráadásul most, hogy veled járok – tekintetbe véve, hogy ki vagy – számíthattunk volna erre.

Harry észrevette, hogy Draco izgatottan fészkelődött, és a haját igazgatta. _Ó, annyira édes, _gondolta Harry. _Ő nyilván nem bánná, ha benne lenne az újságban. Hát ezt elintézhetjük._

- Hé Malfoy. Szeretnél benne lenni a Reggeli Prófétában?

- Ó! Hát… öhm… nem bánnám – ismerte el Draco félénken. – Emellett ez elég meggyőző lenne. Mármint az apám biztosan látná.

- Hm, ez igaz. Szeretnél a címlapon lenni?

Draco gyanakodva nézett rá.  
- Mire készülsz Potter?

- Csak tégy, ahogy mondom, jó? Kezdj el úgy viselkedni, mintha őrülten belém lennél zúgva.

Draco kutató tekintettel végigmérte Harryt, aztán bólintott.

- Rendben – mondta, meggyőződve róla, hogy Harry ez alkalommal nem akarja kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni. Harryre függesztette imádattal teli tekintetét, és felsóhajtott, mint aki teljesen el van kábulva a nagy szerelemtől.

Harry elfojtotta nevethetnékjét, amikor meglátta ezt a szokatlan kifejezést Draco arcán, és megfogta ál-barátja kezét, majd lágyan simogatni kezdte.

Pár vaku villant, és Harry tudta, hogy a riporterek jól figyelnek. _Hát akkor kezdődhet a műsor. _

Lassan közelebb húzta a székét Dracóéhoz, majd odahajolt, és Draco fülébe súgott.

- Kész vagy?

Draco csak mosolygott, mintha Harry valami aranyos dolgot mondott volna épp, de Harry tudta, hogy valójában roppant kíváncsi rá, mi fog történni.

Hamarosan meg is tudta, ugyanis az összes vendég és a riporterek szeme láttára, Harry előrehajolt, és szájon csókolta Dracót.

Mindkét fiú becsukta a szemét, ahogy szájuk legelőször találkozott. A csók lágy volt és édes, Harry kezei pedig azonnal utat találtak Draco selymes, szőke hajába.

- Mmmm, Harry – nyögte halkan Draco, és karjait Harry nyaka köré fonta.

Körös-körül fényképezőgépek villantak, de Harry már teljesen megfeledkezett a riporterekről. Egyedül csak az járt a fejében, hogy Dracóval csókolózik. _Ó egek, annyira finom, mint egy tál vaníliapuding. _Harry végigfuttatta a nyelvét Draco száján, aki válaszul izgatottan kinyitotta azt. Harry megremegett, amikor nyelvük találkozott, és közelebb húzta magához álbarátját, egyik kezével a hátát simogatva, a másikat pedig még mindig a hajába temetve.

Draco ugyanannyira élvezte a csókot, mint Harry. _Hol tanult Potter így csókolni? És mi ez a lenyűgöző dolog, amit a nyelvével csinál?_ Draco halkan felnyögött, mikor felsőjének vékony anyagán keresztül a hátán érezte Harry becézgető kezét. Aztán kezével végigsimított Harry arcán, és mindenről megfeledkezve belemerült a csókba.

Draco kábé két másodpercre volt attól, hogy Harry ölébe csusszanjon, és a következő szintre emelje a dolgokat, mikor eszébe jutottak a riporterek. _Picsába. _Összeszedte minden önuralmát, és lassan véget vetett a csóknak.

Habár Harry szemébe nézve minden erejére szükség volt, hogy ne vesse magát Harry karjaiba, és könyörögjön neki, hogy tegye magáévá ott az asztalon. Draco nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha valaki nézett volna már rá ennyire sóvárogva, és hirtelen le volt nyűgözve Harry színészi képességeitől, miközben magában átkozódott azon, hogy mindez csak színészkedés.

Harry ezalatt mély lélegzetet vett, és emlékeztette magát, hogy Draco mindezt csak tetteti, és valójában nem akarja őt, és ha ott helyben magáévá tenné az asztalon, az biztos nem venné ki magát jól.

Szóval ahelyett, hogy leteperte volna Dracót, Harry inkább felállt. Draco követte a példáját, és elindultak ki, miközben a riporterek folyamatosan szegezték nekik különféle kérdéseiket. Végül Harry megfordult, hogy válaszoljon.

- Igen, Draco Malfoy a barátom. Nem, nem érdekel minket, ki mit gondol. Őrülten szeretjük egymást. További szép napot.

Azzal kisétáltak a Három Seprűből, és a Roxfort felé vették útjukat.

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy egy dühös hollóhátas prefektus a kis kocsma egyik rejtett zugából végig őket figyelte.

------

Harry és Draco gondolataikba mélyedve bandukoltak egymás mellett.

_Csak megjátszotta magát. Biztos vagyok benne. A fenébe! Merlinre, annyira kívánom. Talán ha visszaértünk a kastélyba, lesz ott egy pár meggyőzni való ember, és akkor csókolózhatunk még. Honnan a fenéből tanult meg Potter így csókolni? Ahogy a nyelvével játszik – rohadtul hihetetlen…_

_Picsába, miért kell az egésznek csak színjátéknak lennie? És miért kell Malfoynak olyan átkozottul szexinek lennie? Azt hittem, meghalok, mikor felnyögött. Nagyon cselesnek kell lennem, hogy találjak még rá okot, hogy megcsókoljam. Talán holnap a Griffendélesek előtt…_

A pár percnyi csönd után Draco szólalt meg.  
- Hát Potter, le vagyok nyűgözve. Szerintem az összes riporter bevette arról a csókról, hogy igazi volt. Remek színész vagy.

_Tutira nem fogom neki elárulni, hogy nem is színészkedtem._

- Kösz Malfoy, te is. Biztosra veszem, hogy mindenki elhitte, hogy élvezted.

_Ó, de még mennyire, hogy élveztem. Túlságosan is. Kár, hogy ezt nem mondhatom el Potternek._

Draco megvonta a vállát.  
- Mi Mardekárosok jó színészek vagyunk. Azt hiszem, ez az egyik képességünk, amit a beosztásnál figyelembe vesz a süveg.

Harry kényszeredetten vigyorgott rá.  
- Jó esély van rá, hogy az egyik kép a Próféta címlapján lesz holnap. Az apád imádni fogja.

- Ó igen, biztos elégedett lesz. Bárcsak láthatnám az arcát, mikor meglátja – felelte Draco szarkasztikusan, de igazából per pillanat nem igazán érdekelte az apja. Sokkal inkább Harry járt a fejében.

Harry elkísérte Dracót a Mardekár klubhelységének bejáratáig. Mikor odaértek megköszörülte a torkát, hogy jóéjszakát kívánjon, amikor is egy csapat ötödéves Mardekáros fordult be a sarkon.

- Potter, mit csinálsz te itt? Jóéjt puszit adsz Dracónak – bukott ki belőlük a gúnyos kérdés.

_IGEN!! IGEN IGEN IGEN!! Van rá okom, hogy lesmárjam._

- Véletlenül igen, pont azért vagyok itt.

Azzal Harry gyakorlatilag rávetette magát Dracóra, szorosan magához ölelte, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. Draco olyan hangot hallatott, amit inkább lehetett nyöszörgésnek nevezni, és Harry hajába túrt.

Az ötödévesek ügyefogyottan bámulták őket. Harry kényszeredetten legyűrte a vágyat, hogy a falhoz nyomja Dracót, és ott helyben kiélje rajta bűnös vágyait, így végül elengedte

De Draco másképp gondolta a dolgot. Megragadta Harry karját, szorosan magához húzta, és száját ismét Harryére nyomta, aki becsukta a szemét. Draco érezte, ahogy a másik megremeg, az ő szíve pedig majd kiugrott a helyéről.

_Istenem, ha most nem hagyom abba, már soha nem leszek rá képes. Akkor sem, ha az egész világ összedől körülöttünk. _Hatalmas önuralomról tanúságot téve, Draco végül elengedte Harryt, majd az ötödévesekhez fordult.

- Mit bámultok? Menjetek aludni.

Az ötödévesek cincogva elhaladtak Dracóék mellett, páran pedig kéjelgő pillantásokat lövelltek a párocska felé. Draco megesküdött volna rá, hogy olyan szavakat is hallott, mint hogy _ez volt a legforróbb jóéjt puszi, amit életemben láttam._

- Hát… - Harry még mindig eléggé kába volt.

Draco rámosolygott.  
- Újabb remek színészkedés Potter. Remekül csinálod. Akkor holnap találkozunk?

Harry Dracóra nézett, akinek kissé piros volt a szája a csóktól, a haja pedig borzas, és be kellett csuknia a szemét, nehogy megint rávesse magát.

_Az egész csak műsor volt Harry, csak színjáték. Ha megint megpróbálnád megcsókolni, ellökne magától, és megutálna. Ne tégy semmit._

Mély levegőt vett.  
- Igen. Jóéjt Draco.

- Jóéjt. – Harry megfordult, és elindult a Griffendél torony felé. Draco még egy darabig nézett utána, majd maga is felsóhajtott.

Elhatározta, hogy mielőtt lefeküdne, még vesz egy zuhanyt.

Egy nagyon hideget.

* * *

Remélem tetszett ez a fejezet is, és ezúton megköszönném mindenkinek, aki írt kritikát, vagy valami biztató szót a fordításról. Jól esett :)Meg szeretném sajnálattal közölni, hogy ezentúl elképzelhető, hogy nem lesz olyan gyakran frissítés, ugyanis mostantól egyetem van, ami azt jelenti, hogy egy csomót kell bulizni és inn… úgy értem tanulni, igen és órára járni, szóval csak hétvégén fogok ráérni. Bocs érte, és azért majd igyekszem. Üdv: a fordító 


	6. Helyes Harry, a hős

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB, aki nélkül ugyan mihez is kezdenék :)

* * *

**6. fejezet – Helyes Harry, a hős**

* * *

Másnap reggel Harry arra ébredt, hogy senki sincs a szobában.

_Francba, _szitkozódott magában, mikor pillantása az ágya mellett lévő órára esett. Elaludt, és úgy tűnt, lekéste a reggelit. Felesleges is mondani, hogy elég soká tartott, mire sikerült álomba merülnie előző este, mivel képtelen volt száműzni agyából az érzést, amit a Dracóval való csókolózás váltott ki. Mikor végre elaludt, álmának középpontjában még akkor is egy bizonyos szőke Mardekáros állt, és egyáltalán nem olyasfajta álom volt, ami szokványos lett volna egy ősi ellenséggel kapcsolatban.

Harry felnyögött, mikor eszébe jutott az egyik szaftos kép éjjelről, amiben Malfoy épp a Három Seprű egyik asztalán feküdt, és… Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy kiperegjenek belőle ezek a gondolatok, de törekvését nem igazán koronázta siker.

_Jól van Harry, muszáj lesz erőt venned magadon.  
_Minden alkalmat meg akart ragadni, hogy újabb intim perceket oszthasson meg a Mardekárossal, de tudta, hogy ha nem gyakorol kellő önuralmat, akkor ezekkel az alkalmakkal minden bizonnyal messzebbre menne szimpla csókolózásnál. És akkor Malfoy valószínűleg megölné.

Harry felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, a délelőttöt arra használja fel, hogy repüljön egy kicsit. _Legalább levezetem a fölös energiákat, _gondolta._ És egyúttal kipróbálhatom, hogy válnak be repülés közben az új kontaktlencsék._ Megragadta a Tűzvillámot, véletlenszerűen magára kapott néhány ruhát, amit Draco vett neki előző nap, és elindult a kviddicspálya felé. Dracóval kapcsolatos gondolatait pedig agya legtávolabbi zugába próbálta száműzni.

----

Már lassan ebédidő volt, Draco pedig azon kapta magát, hogy idegesen kémleli a Nagyterem bejáratát. Persze gondolatban meggyőzte magát, hogy valójában nem is arra vár, hogy Harry felbukkanjon végre, csak meggyőzően alakítja a szerepét. Elvégre természetes, ha valaki kíváncsi rá, hol töltötte barátja az egész délelőttöt.

Az előző napi csókolózás még mindig nem ment ki Draco fejéből, és mikor becsukta a szemét, még mindig érezte Harry ajkát a sajátján. Az emlék hirtelen arra késztette, hogy meg akarja találni Harryt, és kiélje rajta bűnös vágyait, de Draco visszafogta magát, hiszen ő (ahogy magát jellemezte) az Önuralom Császára volt. De tényleg, _mindenki _tudta, hogy minden Malfoy a megtestesült fegyelem, higgadtság és akaraterő.

Pansy furcsán nézett rá, mikor Draco megosztotta vele a Malfoyok genetikai állományáról alkotott nézeteit, miszerint a családjában mindenki hatalmas önuralommal kezel bármilyen helyzetet.

- De Draco – mondta a lány –, nem a te apád volt, aki egyszer összeverekedett Arthur Weasleyvel? Hol volt akkor a híres önu…

- Az Önuralom _Császára _– hangsúlyozta ki Draco, és befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést.

Habár, egy kicsit ijesztő volt, mikor Draco eltöprengett rajta, milyen közel is járt ahhoz, hogy Harry miatt elveszítse a drágalátos önuralmát. Amiből nem származhatott volna jó, hiszen a végén még olyan helyeken érintette volna meg Harryt, ahol aligha lett volna illő.

Ami miatt Harry biztosan félholtra verte volna.

_Na mindegy, legalább csókolózhatunk, hiszen játszanunk kell a szerepünket. Minden rendben lesz mindaddig, míg rá nem jön, hogy élvezem a dolgot, _erősítette meg magát Draco gondolatban, miközben szórakozottan rágcsált egy répát. Hogy elterelje gondolatait Harryről, próbált inkább Crack és Monstro beszélgetésére figyelni a futóférgekről, amikor hirtelen az összes diák lélegzete egyszerre elakadt.

Ösztönösen a bejárati ajtó felé fordult, és leesett az álla. Harry Potter épp most sétált be.

Draco kiókumlálta, hogy Harry biztos repült, ugyanis azzal a fényes, izzó „most edzettem" tekintetével nézett körül, haja pedig még nedves volt a zuhanytól. Világosbarna nadrágot viselt, és szűk, zöld felsőt, ami tökéletesen illett a szeméhez, és minden egyes izmát kellően kihangsúlyozta. A szemüveg nélkül Draco még a mardekáros asztaltól is láthatta a szeme színét.

Az egész nagyterem őt bámulta. Pedig Harry csak találomra kiválasztott pár ruhát, és egyáltalán bele se pillantott a tükörbe, szóval fogalma sem volt róla, hogy most másképp néz ki, mint szokott. Emellett, mivel úgy nőtt fel, hogy mindig mindenki megbámulta, most tökéletesen elkerülte a figyelmét a többiek reakciója. Odasétált az asztalhoz, elfoglalta megszokott helyét Ron és Hermione mellett, és elkezdte megtölteni a tányérját.

Draco teljesen paff volt. A tegnapi csók miatt tökéletesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy tulajdonképpen az egész napot Harry átalakításával töltötte. Gondolta, hogy Harry jobban fog kinézni, de az eléje táruló látvány minden elképzelését felülmúlta. Halotta, ahogy a teremben összesúgnak, és megrökönyödésére, még a Mardekárosok is nagyhangú megjegyzések közepette vizslatták Harryt.

- Fenébe Draco, te szerencsés kópé – közölte vele Millicent Bullstrode, aki képtelen volt levenni a szemét Harryről, amióta csak belépett a Nagyterembe.

- Ja, a barátod olyan helyes, hogy menten heteró leszek – tette hozzá Pansy.

_A barátom? Hogy mi… _Dracónak, akinek az agya megállt a működésben, amióta Harry besétált a terembe, most jutott csak eszébe, hogy ez a szexisten tulajdonképp az ő barátja.

Pillanatnyi elégedettség töltötte el, ahogy körülnézett a Nagyteremben, és azt kellett látnia, hogy mindenki sóvárogva tekinget Harryre. Habár ez az elégedettség szinte azonnal átcsapott egy egészen másfajta érzelembe, nevezetesen Draco azon kapta magát, hogy kifejezetten dühíti, és idegesíti a dolog, hogy jelenleg mindenki Harryre nyáladzik.

Úgy döntött, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszik neki az ötlet, hogy ezek itt mind az _ő_ fiúját stírölik. Azt a tényt persze figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Harry _igazából _nem is a barátja.  
Draco mindig is nagyon birtokló tudott lenni, hiszen gazdag szülők egyetlen gyermeke volt, így sosem kényszerült rá, hogy bárkivel bármit is megosszon.

- Jól megbámultátok a barátomat? – szűrte a fogai között, és közben rendkívül fenyegető tekintetet vágott hozzá, így sikerült elérnie, hogy a fiatalabb diákok bűnbánóan elfordítsák tekintetüket a griffendéles asztaltól.

A barátai azonban figyelmen kívül hagyták. Pansy, Blaise és Millicent továbbra is kitartóan figyelték Harryt, és közben buja megjegyzéseket tettek. Úgy tűnt még Crack és Monstro is csatlakoztak a nyáladzók csapatához. Vágyódó pillantásokat lövelltek Harry irányába, ami miatt Dracónak akaratlanul is számtalan brutális képsor villant az elméjébe bizonyos Mardekárosok meggyilkolásával kapcsolatban.

- Istenem, hogy Harry milyen dögös. Még innen is látom a szemeit. Nem bánod, ha kölcsönveszem? – kérdezte Blaise, és megnyalta száját.

- De igen, ami azt illeti, bánom. Szállj le róla, ő az enyém – közölte Draco egy jeges pillantás kíséretében, Blaise azonban túl sok időt töltött ahhoz Draco barátjaként, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is megijedjen tőle.

- Persze, mindig is féltékeny típus voltál. De ha nem akarsz rajta osztozni, legalább a részleteket megoszthatnád velünk. Milyen az ágyban? Lefogadom, hogy iszonyat jó vele.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem fogok elárulni semmit, mert tudom, hogy te elkerülhetetlenül elferdítenéd valami perverz fantáziálásoddá. Na most már tényleg mindenki, fejezzétek be a barátom fixírozását.

Draco kezdett nagyon dühös lenni, és épp azon volt, hogy előrántsa a pálcáját, és elkezdje sorra megátkozni az osztálytársait, amikor is Harry felnézett, rávigyorgott, majd kacsintott és egy puszit dobott felé. Draco, saját legnagyobb bosszúságára, csaknem elolvadt.

Csalódott mormogások ütötték fel fejüket a Nagyteremben, mikor mindenki másnak is eszébe jutott, hogy az ifjú Adonisz már foglalt. Draco alig észrevehetően visszabiccentett Harrynek, de közben érezte, hogy nagyon malfoytalan módon felgyorsul a szívverése. _Draco, az isten szerelmére, fejezd már be ezt a lányos viselkedést. Elvégre ez csak Potter, _dorgálta meg magát szigorúan. De persze közben nem igazán tudta visszatartani vigyoroghatnékját.

Ezalatt a Griffendél asztalnál Harry boldogan fogyasztotta ebédjét, továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyva a sok-sok bámuló szempárt. Még barátai is különös tekintettel meredtek rá, Hermione pedig óvatosan vizsgálgatta.

- Öhm… Harry?  
- Igen?  
- Mi történt veled?  
- Hogy érted ezt?

- Hát nagyon… hm… jól nézel ki. Főleg a szemed. – Hermione enyhén elpirult, mikor ezt közölte. A mellette ülő Ginny határozottan bólintott, Ron pedig homlokráncolva bámult rájuk.

Harry megvonta a vállát.  
- Malfoyt okoljátok.  
- Ezt ő csinálta? _Átalakított_?

- Igen, így is mondhatjuk. Új ruhák, új haj, kontaktlencse. Mintha egy különbejáratú Meleg Ötösöm lenne az egocentrikus szőke személyében.

Hermione nevetett, Ron viszont zavarodottan nézett.

- Meleg Ötös? Ezt nem értem, haver.

- Van egy ilyen tévéműsor Ron. Melegítő a címe. Nem ismered? Nem? – magyarázta Hermione. – Jaj Ron, szerintem fel kéne venned a mugliismeretet, ha másért nem, legalább, hogy megértsd a poénjainkat.

Ron válasz helyett csak a szemét forgatta, Ginny azonban közelebb hajolt Harryhez.

- Elég jó munkát végzett rajtad Harry. Fantasztikusan nézel ki. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ilyen testet rejtegetsz a talárod alatt.

Harry döbbenten nézett rá.

- Ginny! – botránkozott meg Ron.

- Van benne valami Ron. Elvégre az egész Nagyterem le sem veszi a szemét Harryről, amióta csak bejött.

- Mi? Ez nevetséges – ellenkezett Harry.

- Jaj Harry, ne légy már ilyen naiv! Igazat mondok, nézz csak körbe.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de azért körülnézett – és megdermedt. A diákok valóban minden asztaltól úgy vizslatták, mintha valami újfajta csokoládé lenne a Mézesfalásból. Riadtan lejjebb süllyedt a székén.

Ginny önelégülten meredt Ronra.  
- Látod? De most mi bajod Ron? Nem fogok rámászni Harryre, hisz olyan mintha a bátyám lenne. De azért meg tudom róla mondani, hogy jól néz ki. Emellett amúgy se a lányokat szereti, szóval mi ebben olyan nagy ügy? Nem lehetne köztünk semmi.

Ron tiltakozásra nyitott volna a száját, de egy másik hang megakadályozta ebben.

- Akkor szerencsém, hogy én nem vagyok lány, nem igaz Harry? Talán köztünk még lehet valami.

Seamus Finnigan volt az, aki csatlakozott hozzájuk, és helyet foglalt Harry mellett, hogy egy határozott mozdulattal megragadja, és felrángassa az asztal alól a félénk fiút.  
- Gyerünk Harry, nem rejtőzködhetsz, amikor a rajongó táborod látni akar, beleértve engem is. Csodálkozom, hogy annyi éven át szobatársak voltunk, és sikerült elrejtened ezt a mesés testet.

Harry szóhoz sem jutott.

- Most biztos ugratsz – mondta végül, és próbált közben visszacsúszni az asztal alá. – Ugyanaz a Harry vagyok, aki tegnap voltam.

- Tényleg az lennél? Megesküdnék rá, hogy a tegnapi Harrynek még szerteszét állt a haja, szemüveges volt, nem voltak ilyen gyilkos izmai, és az a dudor a…

- Seamus, hagyd már abba! Zavarba hozod Harryt – csatlakozott a beszélgetőkhöz Dean Thomas, és mérgelődve nézett a többiekre.

- Tudom, ettől Harry elpirul, és úgy olyan imádnivaló – közölte pofátlanul Seamus.

Dean az égre emelte tekintetét.  
- Tudjátok, csak azért jöttem ide, mert Lavender és Parvati másról se tudtak beszélni, csak Harryről, de most hogy itt vagyok, azt hiszem, Seamus még náluk is rosszabb.

- Jaj ugyan már Dean – mondta Seamus. – Ne mondd, hogy téged nem nyűgöz le Harry káprázatos teste.

- Talán Thomas tisztában van vele, hogy Harry káprázatos teste valaki máshoz tartozik.

A griffendéles csapat felpillantott, és megpillantották a dühtől fortyogó Draco Malfoyt, aki karjait keresztbefonva állt az asztaluknál.

Draco addig a Nagyterem másik oldaláról figyelte a jelenetet, és úgy döntött (ál-kapcsolat ide vagy oda), hogy ha nem tetszett neki a Mardekárosok nyáladzása, az még kevésbé tette boldoggá, ahogy Finnigan Harryre nyomult. Meg sem próbálva elrejteni rosszallását, odamasírozott a Griffendél asztalhoz, hogy kiossza Seamust.

Életében először, Harry megkönnyebbült Draco Malfoy láttán. Ez azért már neki is sok volt, hogy az emberek úgy méregették, mint egy darab húst, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban elvörösödik.

Habár közben betolakodott a fejébe a gondolat, hogy milyen furcsán vonzónak is találja ezt a mérges, birtokló hajlamú Dracót. Kihasználta az alkalmat, és lopott pillantást vetett álbarátja kissé kipirult arcára, és összehúzott szemeire. Az előző éjszaka álmai hirtelen kristálytisztán betolultak az emlékezetébe, és Harry képe most már egészen más okból kezdett égni, mint az imént.

Draco jeges tekintetét látva, Seamus egy kissé meghunyászkodott, és arrébb csúszott. Draco leült a megüresedett helyre, és átkarolta Harryt, tekintete azonban haragos maradt. Végtelenül felbőszítette a gondolat, hogy a másik srácnak volt pofája flörtölni az ő barátjával.

Míg magában fortyogott, Draco azért szánt rá egy másodpercet, hogy jól megnézze Harryt, és gratulált magának a jól végzett munkáért. Harry tényleg lenyűgözően festett. Draco rámosolygott.

- Nem voltál reggelizni – vette elő a lehető legmeggyőzőbb „aggódó párod vagyok" hangját. – Repülni voltál?

Harry csodálkozott.  
- Igen. Kipróbáltam az új kontaktlencsét, amit adtál. Elképesztően jó egyébként. Jövök neked eggyel.

Draco azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy Harry hányféleképpen róhatná le a tartozását.

- De honnan tudtad, hol voltam? – kérdezte Harry.

- A _pasid _vagyok – jelentette ki Draco, és jelentőségteljesen Seamusre bámult. – Tudok ilyen dolgokat. Mint ahogy azt is tudom, hogy most fantasztikusan nézel ki – mondta Draco, és nagyon meggyőzően alakította a szerepét, mint szerető és törődő barát.

Harry, legnagyobb bosszúságára, érezte, hogy _megint_ elpirul.  
- Kösz – mormolta zavartan, aztán az jutott eszébe, hogy ezért a bókért cserébe vajon megcsókolhatná-e Dracót, mert a mardekáros átkozottul szexi volt, mikor féltékenykedett.

Draco, úgy találta, hogy Harryt még édesebbé teszi ez a pironkodós hajlama, amit valószínűleg Seamus is úgy gondolhatott, mert Draco észrevette, hogy már megint Harryt nézi a szeme sarkából. Már épp ráförmedt volna, amikor jobb ötlete támadt.

- Nem kapok egy üdvözlő csókot? – kérdezte játékosan Harrytől, mit sem sejtve róla, hogy Harry épp azon törte az agyát, hogy valami ürügyet találjon egy kis akcióra.

Így a kérdést hallva azonnal felcsillant a szeme, és válaszra sem méltatta Dracót, csak előrenyúlt, magához húzta, és birtokba vette a száját. Ha Draco meg is lepődött, nem mutatta. Inkább kinyitotta a száját, kezét pedig végigfuttatta Harry karján, majd hátán, élvezve a keze alatt domborodó izmok érintését. Harry megremegett, és kezét Draco hajába temette.

Körülöttük féltékeny nyögések és megrökönyödött kiáltások sokasága hagyta el a roxfortos diákok ajkait. De ahogy előző nap a Három Seprűben, a két fiú most is csak egymásra koncentrált, és nem vettek tudomást semmi másról.

Draco vére kezdett felforrósodni, ahogy Harry szörnyen tehetséges nyelvét a sajátján érezte. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy vajon túl messzire menne-e, ha a nyakát kezdené harapdálni, amikor egy szigorú hang hirtelen szétzúzta képzelgéseit, és visszarángatta a valóságba.

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől ezért az undorító jelenetért Potter.

A két fiú szétrebbent, ahogy észrevették az őket bámuló Pitont.

- És öt pont a Mardekártól egy Griffendélessel való csókolózásért. Ez elfogadhatatlan – tette hozzá a bájitalok mestere, majd sarkon fordult, és suhogó talárral elhagyta a terepet.

Draco és Harry körülnézve azt látták, hogy mindenki a féltékenység és vágy sajátos elegyével az arcán nézi őket. Főleg Ginny és Seamus, akik nagyon közelről lehettek tanúi az egész eseménynek. A kivétel Hermione volt, aki kissé elborzadva nézett rájuk, és Ron, aki nagyon elborzadva.

Draco megeresztett egy gonosz vigyort az irányukba.  
- Tetszett mi, Weasley? Majd lesz mire gondolnod, ha kettesben vagytok Grangerrel, hisz…

Harry gyorsan Draco szájára szorította a kezét.

- Csönd legyen, ne gúnyolódj – mondta, és griffendéles társaira nézett. – Szóval mit csináljunk ma délután?

- Hhhrrmmph… mmrtt mrree ggmrph – hagyta el Draco száját az érthetetlen mormogás, de Harry továbbra is ott tartotta a kezét.  
- Dean? Seamus? Ginny? Csodás idő van kint. Mi legyen?

- Foci? – Dean nagy futballrajongó volt, és szinte az összes Griffendélesnek megtanította a szabályokat.

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Igen, tökéletes. Mindenki benne van?

Draco szeme kidülledt, és hadarva próbált tiltakozni, eredménytelenül. A kérdezettek, még Hermione is, bólintottak, Dean pedig azonnal felpattant, hogy elhozza a labdát a szobájából.

Harry Dracóhoz fordult.  
- Menjünk, majd elmagyarázom a szabályokat út közben – mondta, és minden jobb meggyőződése ellenére elvette a kezét Draco szájáról.

- Harry, a foci egy mugli játék! – kelt ki magából Draco azonnal.

Harry tettetett értetlenséggel nézett rá.  
- És?

- Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy egy mugli játékot játsszak! Én egy aranyvérű varázsló vagyok! És egy Malfoy! És egy Mardekáros! És…

- És a _barátom_ is vagy – mondta Harry jelentőségteljesen megnyomva a barátom szót. – Azt akarod, hogy boldog legyek, nem?

Draco sértődötten összefonta karját.  
- És mi van az _én_ boldogságommal? – mormogta duzzogva. – Nem vagy valami jó barát, ha arra kényszerítesz, hogy mugli játékot játsszak egy rakás szerencsétlen Griffendélessel, és…

- Malfoy – szakította félbe Harry az akadékoskodást. – Fogd be, és menjünk.

Azzal magával vonszolta a rúgkapáló, tiltakozó Mardekárost, hogy elkezdjék a játékot egy csapat kifejezetten jól szórakozó Griffendélessel.

----

Draco soha, még a halálos ágyán se ismerte volna el senkinek, de tulajdonképpen élvezte a játékot. Persze úgy tett, mint akit fölöttébb bosszant a seprűk és a varázslat hiánya, de közben azt gondolta, hogy a foci egy jó kis sport. Emellett most először játszott valamit Harryvel egy csapatban, és ráadásul nyertek.

Most pedig épp felfelé tartott a Griffendél toronyba, hogy csatlakozzon Harryhez a házi készítésnél.

_Biztos megőrültem. Szabad akaratomból lógok a Griffendélesekkel, _gondolta Draco, de azért nem felejtette el, miért is csinálja az egészet. Még többet akart kapni Harryből. A srác iszonyú jól csókolt, és Draco képes volt elviselni az egész Griffendéles hordát is, csak hogy ismét és ismét része legyen ezekben az örömökben.

Épp végigment egy folyosón, mikor léptekre lett figyelmes a háta mögött. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, valaki megragadta a karját, és maga felé fordította. Draco gyomra kábé a cipője tájékára zuhant, mikor rádöbbent, hogy szemtől szemben áll Terry Boottal egy kihalt folyosón.

- Nahát Draco, milyen jó hogy összefutunk.

- Vedd le rólam a kibaszott kezed Boot.

- Cö, cö. És még azt gondoltam, ha a híres Griffendéles Csodafiúval lógsz, ragad rád némi jómodor.

- Figyelmeztetlek, eressz el!

- Miért Draco? Régebben nem zavart, ha hozzád értem. Tulajdonképpen, ha jól emlékszem, nagyon is kedvedre volt a dolog.

Draco remegett a dühtől, de kicsit azért is, mert félt. Boot vagy egy fél fejjel magasabb volt nála, és sokkal testesebb, szóval Draco számára nem volt kétséges, hogy ki kerekedne felül egy esetleges verekedésben, ezért a pálcájáért nyúlt.

Boot azonban megragadta a csuklóját.  
- Ugyan Draco, nincs szükséged a pálcádra. Én csak beszélgetni szeretnék veled, hogy elmondd nekem az igazat a kapcsolatodról Potterrel.

- Miről beszélsz? – fröcsögte Draco, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani csuklóját Boot szorításából.

_- Ismerlek _Draco. Soha nem jönnél össze Potterrel. Egy percig sem hittem el ezt az ostoba mesét. Talán átverheted az apádat, és az egész iskolát is, de engem nem tudsz megtéveszteni. – Boot előrehajolt, és Draco fülébe súgta. – Nem tudsz megtéveszteni olyasvalakit, aki szeret.

Draco ránézett.  
- Baszd meg – szűrte a fogai között. Kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, de Boot csak még erősebben szorította a csuklóját.

- Ugyan Draco, miért nem adod fel? Tudom, hogy engem akarsz, és nem Pottert. Látom a szemedben.

Boot kiéhezve meredt Dracóra, aki kezdett pánikba esni, és becsukta a szemét.

- Vedd le róla a kezed. MOST.

Draco szeme kipattant, és végtelen megkönnyebbülés öntötte el. Harry Potter állt Boot mellett, és pálcáját egyenesen a prefektusra szegezte.

Boot azonnal elengedte Dracót. Egy feldühödött Harry Potterrel senki nem szívesen került volna szembe.

- Harry! Micsoda… öhm… kellemes meglepetés!

- Kussolj Boot. Mi a faszt képzeltél, mit csinálsz Dracóval? – Harry nem eresztette le a pálcáját, a másiktól pedig mindössze csak szánalmas hebegésre tellett.

Draco undorodva nézett Bootra.  
- Terry nem hitte el, hogy tényleg a barátom vagy. Kényszeríteni akart, hogy menjek vissza hozzá.

- Szóval így állunk. – Harry egyenesen Boot szemébe nézett, és pálcáját továbbra is kivonva tartotta. – Bocs Terry, de nincs szerencséd. Draco _tényleg _a barátom, és tudnod kéne, hogy nagyon oda szoktam figyelni azokra, akik közel állnak hozzám. Soha nem engedem, hogy bármi bajuk történjen.

- Potter, én…

- Pofa be, és figyelj. Ma szerencséd van, mert elengedlek egy figyelmeztetéssel. De esküszöm, ha még egyszer meglátlak Draco közelében, akkor olyat teszek feled, hogy utána a halálodat fogod kívánni. Most pedig tűnj innen, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

A másiknak nem kellett kétszer mondani, rögtön elinalt.

Harry visszafordult Dracóhoz.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

Draco megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
- Igen. Az a hülye seggfej. Nem értem, miért nem hagy már békén.

- Sajnálom – mondta Harry őszintén. – Legközelebb ott leszek, hogy megvédjelek.

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- Ugyan Potter. Nem szorulok rá, hogy megvédj. Nem vagyok holmi meggyötört lányka – fakadt ki Draco élesen, többnyire, hogy leplezze a gyomra tájékán kialakuló bizsergető érzést, amit Harry szavai váltottak ki belőle. Volt valami ellenállhatatlan benne, hogy Harry kész volt seggeket szétrúgni az ő kedvéért.

- Nem mondtam, hogy _rászorulsz_, hogy megvédjelek Malfoy – mondta Harry, akinek kicsit rosszul esett Draco hangjának éles tónusa. – De most velem jársz, én pedig nem hagyhatom, hogy bárki is megfélemlítse a barátomat. – Harryt már a puszta gondolat is dühítette.

Draco, végső kétségbeesésére, érezte, hogy teljesen libabőrös lesz Harry mérgelődő pillantásától, és felsóhajtott. Miért kell Potternek ilyen kívánatosnak lennie?

- Hát, legalább halálra rémítetted Bootot – közölte immár lágyabban.

Harry úgy tűnt, ettől lecsillapodott, és rámosolygott Dracóra.

- Látod, legalább ezért jó a Kis Túlélőnek lenni, és pár tetves alkalommal összecsapni Voldemorttal – mondta, miközben elindultak a folyosón. – Az emberek félnek tőled.

Draco felhorkant.  
- Ugyan már. Közel sem vagy félelmetes. Még egy házimanó is ijesztőbb nálad. Önhitt barom – incselkedett Draco, és belebokszolt Harry vállába.

Harry visszabokszolt.  
- Hülye köcsög – mondta és mosolygott.

- Seggfej – vágott vissza Draco.

- Szemét.

- Pöcs.

- Sznob.

- Hé, az mióta rossz dolog? – ellenkezett Draco.

Harry nevetett, majd csendben folytatták útjukat, mindketten elveszve a gondolataikban.


	7. A Griffendél torony

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **zseniális MB

* * *

**7. fejezet – A Griffendél torony

* * *

**

Békés, és idilli hangulat uralkodott a Griffendél toronyban. A lakók többsége a hétvégére feladott háziját fejezte be, és volt, aki boldog lustálkodással töltötte a délutáni órákat. Harry és barátai a kandalló előtt foglaltak helyet, és ki-ki a maga módján ütötte el az időt.Ron és Dean sakkoztak, Hermione pedig egy vaskos könyvet nyálazott át, és ősi rúnákról motyogott valamit az orra alatt. Seamus elszántan dolgozott egy esszén, amit a legendás lények gondozására írt, közben pedig időről-időre Harryre sandított.

Harry és Draco a díványon helyezték kényelembe magukat. Harry a fejét Draco ölében nyugtatta, és az átváltoztatástan anyagot olvasgatta, míg Draco elmerült a bájitaltan könyvben, és szórakozottan játszadozott Harry fürtjeivel. Harry titokban imádta a dolgot, és felettébb örült neki, hogy a „szeretők" játék részeként úgy döntöttek, hogy most a kapcsolatuk gyengéd és ragaszkodó oldalát mutatják be.

- Sakk-matt – hangzott hirtelen Rontól. Draco meglepetten pillantott fel, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyik griffendéles is csodálkozna Ron sakkteljesítményén.

- A fenébe, pedig már olyan közel voltam – sóhajtotta Dean. – Na persze, nem mintha eddig bárki is legyőzött volna, Ron.

Dracót kíváncsivá tette a dolog.  
- A Vízlipatkány jó sakkban? – Harry belecsípett a karjába. – AÚ! Rendben van, akkor _Weasley_. Nem kéne így bántalmaznod szadista.

- Szoktál játszani Malfoy? – Ron mindig izgatott volt, ha új áldozata… öhm vagyis vetélytársa akadt.

- Igen, ami azt illeti, és nagyon jó vagyok.

- És milyen szerény. Akkor mehet egy menet? Imádnám legyőzni a csodálatraméltó, sakkozó görényt.

- Vigyázz a szádra Weasley. – Draco már várta Harry reakcióját, de semmi nem történt. – Potter, hogy van ez? Vízlipatkánynak hívom, és bántasz, ő viszont görénynek hív, és nem teszel semmit?

Harry megvonta a vállát.  
- Te kezdted.

Ron győzedelmesen vigyorgott Dracóra, aki válaszul fagyos pillantást vetett rá.

- Rendben Weasley, játsszunk. Szarrá verlek, és akkor majd sajnálhatod, hogy kikezdtél velem. – Draco, Harry legnagyobb csalódottságára, felállt a díványról, hogy csatlakozzon Ronhoz és Deanhez, akik a földön szétszórt puha párnákon ültek.

- Bár minden bizonnyal rém izgalmas lenne nézni, ahogy sakkoztok – csatlakozott hozzájuk Seamus is –, nem játszhatnánk valami olyat, amibe mindannyian beszállhatunk? Épp most fejeztem be az esszémet.

Dean beleegyezően bólintott.  
- Van egy pár játék a szobámban.

- Óóó, mi lenne, ha Monopolyznánk?

Dean számos mugli játékot hozott otthonról, mivel állítása szerint már rosszul volt a sok robbantós snapszlitól és varázslósakktól, Ron pedig egyszerűen rajongott a Monopolyért. Dean nevetve bólintott, és felszaladt a szobába a játékért.

Draco kétkedve nézett körül.  
- Mi az a Monopoly?

- Az egy olyan játék Malfoy, amiben körbe kell lépkedni a táblán, és közben házakat vehetsz, meg néha kártyát kell húzni – felelte neki Seamus.

- Úúú, kösz Finnigan, most már mindent értek. – Draco gyanakodva nézett a Griffendélesre. – Varázsló játék vagy mugli?

- Mugli – válaszolta Dean, aki épp akkor tért vissza a játékkal a kezében.

- _Újabb _mugli játék? – fakadt ki Draco megütődve. – Mi a fene bajotok van nektek griffendéleseknek? Esélytelen. Ma már játszottam mugli játékot, és nem fogok még egyet, hacsak nem festem a hajam vörösre, csinálok egy csomó gyereket, és keresztelem át magam Weasleyre.

- Draco Malfoy, mit is mondtál? – hangzott Harry vészjósló hangja a dívány felől.

Draco összerezzent.  
- Öhm, semmit Harry – felelte nevetségesen ártatlan hangon. – Csak beszélgetek itt az imádnivaló barátaiddal, akikkel mindjárt ezt az imádnivaló mugli játékot fogjuk játszani.

- Hát persze – hangzott kissé szkeptikusan Harrytől. – Csak játssz szépen, és fegyelmezd magad.

Draco visszafordult a többiekhez, és szembe találta magát Ron, Dean és Seamus vigyorgó képével. Úgy látszott, most megbosszulja magát, hogy Draco sosem volt valami kedves a griffendélesekkel, ugyanis nyilvánvalóan mindannyiukat rendkívül mulatatta, ahogy Harry Dracót nevelgette.

- Rendben, akkor valaki magyarázza el ennek az idióta játéknak a tetves szabályait – vetette oda nekik. – Bizonyára csupa móka lesz. Tutira ez lesz az új legkedvencebb dolgom az egész világon. Felejtsük el a bűbájokat, seprűket, varázslatot, ó nincs rá szükség, sokkal szívesebben játszom ezt a szar mugli játékot az agybeteg griffendélesekkel.

- Malfoy, mondtam, hogy fegyelmezd magad. Ne akard, hogy odamenjek – szidta össze Harry füstölgő álbarátját, és lapozott egyet a könyvben.

Ron és Dean kuncogtak, Seamus viszont kíváncsian tanulmányozta Harryt.

- Szóval Harry, néha még mindig a vezetéknevén szólítod Malfoyt? – kérdezte, és leplezetlen pofátlansággal bámulta.

- Csak, ha bajban van – felelte Harry higgadtan. Ron és Dean még jobban kuncogtak, Draco pedig elvörösödött.

- Hé, Harry – kezdte erre hamiskásan Seamus, és hangja csöpögött a burkolt célzástól – Ha teszek valami csúnya megjegyzést mugli játékokról, az azt jelenti, hogy én is bajban leszek? Mert ha így van, akkor minden mugli játék szopás.

Ron és Dean felnyögtek a nyilvánvaló provokáció hallatán.

- Seamus, ne légy hülye, persze, hogy ne... _oh_! – Harry elvörösödött, mikor leesett neki, mire is gondolt Seamus. Gyorsan visszabújt a könyve mögé, Seamus pedig megeresztett felé egy pimasz vigyort.

Draco elkékült a dühtől.

- Finnigan, ha nem hagyod abba a flörtölést a barátommal, akkor határozottan bajban leszel, csakhogy _én _foglak megbüntetni, abban pedig semmi mókás nem lesz. – Draco megspékelte még a kijelentését egy nagyon csúnya pillantással, Seamus pedig bocsánatkérő motyogás közepette visszakozott.

- Na akkor elmagyarázná már végre valaki ennek a nyomorult mugli izének a szabályait, amit ti játéknak hívtok? – fordult Draco Deanhez.

- Persze. Szóval, ahogy látod, először mindenki választ egy bábut, és aztán…

Dean összefoglalta a lényeget, és hamarosan már bele is merültek a Monopoly izgalmaiba.

----

Harry még mindig elég zavart volt Draco korábbi kirohanása miatt. Már korábban feltűnt neki, hogy milyen észveszejtően szexinek találja Dracót, amikor féltékenykedik, így most hiába próbált a tananyagra koncentrálni. Figyelmét kizárólag egy valami, vagy inkább valaki kötötte le, aki szőke volt és mardekáros. Kábé fél óra elteltével fel is adta a tanulásra tett szánalmas kísérletet. Inkább csatlakozott a többiekhez, és most Dracóhoz bújva figyelte a játékot.

Harry boldogan helyezkedett el félig-meddig Draco ölében. Gyengéden hozzásimult, és figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron undorodó pillantásait odadörgölte orrát álbarátja füléhez, és belesusogott.

- Szóval ki áll nyerésre? – kérdezte és megragadta az alkalmat, hogy megpuszilgassa Draco arcát.

Draco már attól is zavart lett, hogy Harry hozzábújt, de most aztán az agya végképp kezdte felmondani a szolgálatot, ahogy Harry szája az arcáról lassacskán lefelé vándorolt a nyakára. Harry, nem is zavartatva magát, élvezettel csókolgatta a bársonyos és finom bőrt, és remélte, hogy ezen tetteit Draco majd a „Harry, a gyengéd szerető" játék részeként könyveli el.

Ron fintorogva elfordította a fejét.  
- Az isten szerelmére, hagyd már abba Harry. Ez tisztára undorító.

Harry abbahagyta, és most Dracóval egyetemben haragosan bámultak Ronra, aki amellett, hogy undorította, el is ámult Harry viselkedésén. Ha nem tudta volna az igazságot, komolyan elhitte volna, hogy ezek ketten tényleg majd meghalnak érte, hogy ágynak döntsék egymást.

- És ha annyira tudni akarod, Malfoy áll nyerésre, a kis szemét – közölte.

- Hát még szép, hogy én nyerek. Ez a játék a nagy vagyon begyűjtéséről szól, amihez a Malfoyoknak természet adta képességük van. És a Vízlipatkány nyilvánvalóan veszíteni fog, hiszen a Weasleyk tehetsége a pénzszerzéshez egyenlő a nullával.

Draco mérges volt Ronra, amiért félbeszakította Harryt a puszilgatásban, és a szavak csak úgy kicsúsztak a száján, mielőtt igazán végiggondolhatta volna őket. Épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy konstatálja: Harry bizony dühös lett, és máris a földön találta magát, kezeit hátracsavarva, és egy erős ütés csattant a fenekén.

- Aú! Vedd le rólam a kezed te állat! – Dracónak hirtelen bevillant a Nagyteremben történt rémes incidens képe. – Engedj el! – utasította Harryt, de a parancsolgatós hangnem, és az elszánt küzdelem hiábavalónak bizonyult. Harry egyáltalán nem szándékozott elengedni.

- Draco Malfoy, most nagy bajban vagy. Kérj bocsánatot Rontól!

Igen, Harry egyértelműen dühös volt. Ron, Dean és Seamus hátradőltek, hogy élvezhessék a műsort.

- NEM! – mondta Draco, és Harry ismét a fenekére csapott. – Aú, _Harry_!

- De igen! Bocsánatkéréssel tartozol Ronnak.

Draco minden büszkeségét összeszedte, már amennyit tudott ebben a helyzetben.  
- A Malfoyok sosem kérnek bocsánatot – jelentette ki állhatatosan.

Harry megint ráütött, Draco pedig méltóságához cseppet sem illő módon keserves vinnyogásszerű hangot hallatott.

- Az _én _Malfoyom márpedig bocsánatot kér – foglalta össze Harry tömören. – Sőt, ha nem kezded el most rögtön, akkor itt mindenki előtt a térdemre fektetlek, és úgy foglak kényszeríteni rá.

Draco felnézett Harryre.  
- Azt nem mernéd.

- Már hogyne merném? – mondta Harry szigorúan. – Ha úgy akarsz viselkedni, mint egy undok kiskölyök, akkor úgy is foglak kezelni. Ez az utolsó esélyed. _Kérj bocsánatot._

- Most nem igaz az a megállapítás, hogy ez jobban fáj neked, mint nekem?

Újabb ütés csattant, Draco pedig felnyögött.

- Nem. Ez nekem egyáltalán nem fáj. De rendben Malfoy, ahogy akarod. – Harry, a többi griffendéles mérhetetlen gyönyörűségére, elkezdte az ölébe húzni a rúgkapáló szőkét.

- Harry várj! Bocsánatot kérek, bocsánatot kérek!!

Bármennyire is nem akart Draco bocsánatot kérni Rontól, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Harry komolyan gondolja a dolgot, és Draco nem akarta, hogy az egész klubhelység előtt el kelljen szenvednie ezt a megaláztatást.

- Weasley, sajnálom – nyögte ki.

Ron elégedett vigyorral az arcán fogadta az események alakulását.  
- Nem is tudom, hogy ez elég-e Malfoy. Nem vagyok teljes mértékben meggyőzve róla, hogy megtanultad a leckét. – Dean és Seamus elismerően kuncogtak. – De ma nagylelkű leszek, úgyhogy rendben van. Bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

Harry elengedte Dracót, aki feltérdelt, és karjait keresztbe fonta. Vetett egy jeges pillantást Ronra, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Gonosz vagy Potter. Ilyen kínos helyzetbe hozni – mondta Draco lebiggyesztve az ajkát – Gonosz vagy, és kegyetlen, és… és _perverz_.

Harry a szívére tette a kezét.  
- Ez fájt Draco, igazán fájt. De mindez a saját érdekedben történt. – Harry nem igazán bírta mindezt kifejezéstelen arccal végigmondani.

- Hihető gondolat – gúnyolódott Draco. – Mindez a saját szórakoztatásodért történt. Te vagy a világ legrosszabb barátja.

- Nem igaz, valójában nagyon jó barát vagyok, aki hajlandó kordában tartani a rossz szokásaidat. Te vagy az, akinek kedvesnek kell lennie a barátaimhoz. _Emlékszel? – _nyomta meg Harry az utolsó szót.

Draco durcáskodása kérlelhetetlen duzzogásba csapott át.

- Azt hittem, nektek griffendéleseknek mind nemesnek, és jószívűnek kell lennetek – mondta füstölögve, figyelmen kívül hagyva Harry jól megválogatott szavait az ál-kapcsolatukról. – Várjatok csak, majd ha a világ megtudja, hogy itt csak egy csapat perverz szörnyetegről van szó, akik nem riadnak vissza a saját barátjuk bántalmazásától.

Harry a szemét forgatta.  
- Draco, ne legyél már ilyen dramatikus. Figyelmeztettelek, mi fog történni, ha nem teszel lakatot a szádra. – Harry valahogy roppant imádnivalónak és vonzónak tartotta a duzzogó Mardekárost. – Mondtam már, milyen édes vagy ilyen durcin? – tette hozzá mosolyogva, és megborzolta Draco haját.

Draco ellökte magától Harry kezét.  
- Kopj le Potter. Ne hívj édesnek. És ne kócold össze a hajam.

- De édes vagy. És szeretem, ha kócos a hajad – ellenkezett Harry jól megbámulva Draco immár kusza fürtjeit, és azon töprengett, vajon még mennyi ideig bírja ki, hogy ne csókolja meg.

Harry kiéhezett tekintetének láttán Draco mérge lassacskán elolvadt, és kezdte átadni a helyét egy egészen másfajta érzésnek. Felmérte a lehetőségeket. Folytatni a duzzogást, vagy csókolózni Harryvel. Folytatni a duzzogást, vagy csókolózni Harryvel. Folytatni a duzzogást, vagy…

- Akkor minden meg van bocsátva? Kapok egy békülőcsókot? – Draco úgy döntött, hogy a történtek ellenére azért nem elég mérges ahhoz, hogy ellen tudjon állni egy kis pajzánkodásnak.

Harry szeme felcsillant.  
- Abszolúte.

Harry azon nyomban átölelte Dracót, és ledöntve a földre, birtokba vette az ajkát. Draco hátrahajtotta a fejét, és halkan felnyögött, mikor Harry apró csókokkal borította el a nyakát. Seamus és sok más griffendéles is érdeklődve bámulta a jelenetet, Ron viszont teljesen elszörnyedt.

- Úúú, menjetek inkább szobára – borzongott meg.

- Remek javaslat Ron – mondta Harry, és Dracót magával húzva felállt.

Tökéletesen megfeledkezve róla, hogy elvileg mindent csak tettetnek, Harry megragadta Draco karját, és a fiúk hálókörlete felé kormányozta. Mikor felértek a szobához, amit hat másik csoporttársával osztott meg, feltépte az ajtót, és gyakorlatilag bedobta Dracót a helységbe. Aztán becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és az ágyon heverő fiú felé vette az irányt, hogy rávesse magát.

Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete. Harry most igazából is meg fogja csókolni? Becsukta a szemét, szíve a torkában dobogott. A türelmetlenségtől szinte már remegett…

És aztán nem történt semmi.

Draco szörnyen csalódottan kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Harry odasétál egy másik ágyhoz, és leül. Ki volt pirulva, és nehezen vette a levegőt, de sajnos egyáltalán nem épp arra készült, hogy rávesse magát Dracóra.

Dracónak persze fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Harrynek az utolsó pillanatban eszébe jutott, hogy ezt csak tettetik, és úgy döntött, le kell ülnie, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Minden erőfeszítésére szüksége volt, hogy ne teperje le azonnal Dracót.

Draco sikítani tudott volna a csalódottságtól, de csodás módon sikerült megtartania higgadtságát. Odaült Harry mellé, és tökéletesen hűvös magatartást tanúsított. Harryt lenyűgözte, hogy Draco milyen jól játssza a szenvedélyes szeretőt, aztán meg egy pillanat alatt vissza tudja nyerni az önuralmát, ha kettesben vannak.

- Ez a te ágyad? – kérdezte Draco csevegő hangon, mintha fél perccel korábban még nem épp vadul smároltak volna.

- Aha – motyogta Harry tömören, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy normális szavak produkálására is képes lenne.

Draco körülnézett a szobában, és úgy találta, a nevetséges piros dekoráció ellenére, hogy szép kis szoba. Tulajdonképpen hasonlított egy mardekáros hálóhoz.

Óvatosan Harryre pillantott, aki még mindig nehezen vette a levegőt, és nem nézett vissza rá. Nem találva más utat a szexuális feszültségének enyhítésére, Draco úgy gondolta, ideje a tettek mezejére lépni, és incselkedni kezdett Harryvel.

- Szóval Potter – kezdte Draco játékosan. – Most hogy felhoztál ide, mit is akarsz velem csinálni?

Harry arcán halvány pír jelent meg a burkolt célzás hallatán. Rádöbbenvén, hogy túlzottan is kedvére van, ha Harry elpirul, Draco inkább megint körülnézett a szobában, hogy visszanyerje józanságát. Sajnos, Harryn kívül semmi érdemlegeset nem talált, amit bámulhatott volna.

Úgy döntvén, hogy megérett az idő a cselekvésre, Draco gyorsan kiagyalt egy mardekárosokhoz méltó agyafúrt tervet.

- Remek ötlet volt tőled, hogy felrohantunk a szobádba. Nagyon meggyőző lehetett, és bizonyára senkinek nem kerülte el a figyelmét a klubhelységben.

Harry bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Draco azt higgye, ez egy tökéletesen eltervezett színjáték része volt, nem pedig csak a hormonok léptek működésbe.

- Ugyanakkor, a szobatársaid lehet, hogy hamarosan feljönnek, szóval talán úgy kéne tennünk, mintha nagyon elfoglaltak lennénk – folytatta Draco.

- Ó? – nyögte ki Harry, mikor lassan kezdett körvonalazódni az agyában, hogy mire is gondol Draco.

- Mmm, úgy értem, tényleg felhurcoltál ide, teljesen azt a látszatot keltve, mintha az lenne a terved, hogy jól megdugj – mondta Draco a lehető legflegmább hangján, mintha egyáltalán nem izgatná a gondolat, hogy ha tényleg szexelnének.

Harry zavartan masszírozta a nyakát.

- Szóval Potter, szerinted nem lenne gyanús, ha a szobatársaid benyitnának, és azt látnák, hogy csak itt üldögélünk és beszélgetünk? Talán kicsit meggyőzőbb lenne, ha teszem azt, levennéd a pólódat.

- Mi? – nézett Harry zavartan Dracóra.

- Azt mondtam, vedd le a pólód. Gondolod, hogy ha tényleg szeretők lennénk, akkor rajtad hagynám?

- Hm, igaz – értett egyet Harry, azzal felállt, és kibújt a felsőjéből.

Draco gondolatban gratulált magának ezért a remek ötletért. Próbálta a legminimálisabb reakciót mutatni, nehogy Harry rájöjjön a valódi szándékaira, ám közben érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete Harry jól kidolgozott ruhátlan felsőteste láttán.

_A fenébe, ez a kis pöcs még nálam is izmosabb, _gondolta Draco, és egyszerre öntötte el a féltékenység, és a vágy. Valami epés megjegyzésen gondolkozott, hogy elrejtse zavarodottságát.

- Na nézd csak ezeket az izmokat – mondta mesterkélten. – Mmmm, milyen nagyok. Biztos benne van a griffendélesek szabálykönyvében, hogy kondizni kell minden nap. Az erőt többre értékelitek, mint az észt, nemde?

- Jaj, fogd be Malfoy – csattant fel Harry, és kissé félénken keresztbe fonta karját maga előtt. – Miért nem vetkőzöl te is, ha már olyan önelégült vagy?

Draco megvonta a vállát.  
- Csak lefoglalt a mesés látvány csodálása. Mindjárt elalélok a gyönyörűségtől.

- _Malfoy – _mondta Harry olyan szigorúan, hogy az véget vetett Draco további beszólogatásainak – Ha tényleg azzal a szándékkal ráncigáltalak volna fel ide, hogy leteperjelek, akkor biztos, hogy nem lennél még mindig felöltözve. Kábé harminc másodperc alatt letéptem volna rólad az összes ruhát. Szóval, hacsak nem akarod, hogy mindenki rájöjjön a csalásra, _vetkőzz_!

Draco enyhén elpirult, amikor mámorosan elképzelte, ahogy Harry szenvedélyes erővel megfosztja ruháitól, aztán pedig…  
Gyorsan kiűzte a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat, remélve, hogy előbbi kis pirulását Harry pusztán a szégyenlősség számlájára írta. Hogy elkerülje, hogy további enyhén szólva perverz képek rohanják meg az agyát, gyorsan elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, ami nemsokára Harryé mellett landolt a földön.

Harrynek kiszáradt a szája. Draco teste, akárcsak a haja, és csodálatra méltó megjelenése, legendás volt a Roxfortos diákok körében, és Harry egyáltalán nem találta eltúlzottnak a dolgot. Draco teste szintén jól kidolgozott volt, és tökéletes, halvány bőre már-már ragyogott, éles kontrasztot adva Harry vörös takarójával. Más szóval csaknem túl jól nézett ki ahhoz, hogy ember legyen. Harrynek erősen kellett harcolnia a testével, hogy az nehogy válaszreakciókat kezdjen leadni az eléje tárulkozó csendélet láttán.

Harryvel ellentétben, Draco tökéletesen tudatában volt annak, hogy mennyire jól néz ki, és egyáltalán nem okozott neki problémát Harry bámuló szeme. Kihasználta Harry hirtelen jött hallgatását, és elnyújtózott az ágyon.

- Na gyerünk Potter, tudom, hogy jól nézek ki, meg minden, de azért most már visszatehetnéd a nyelved a szádba. Vagy inkább tedd az enyémbe. A szobatársaid bármelyik pillanatban beronthatnak. Jobb, ha elkezdünk smárolni, ha meggyőzőek akarunk lenni, mikor bejönnek.

Elég ostoba ürügy volt ez, Draco tudta, de nem érdekelte. Őrjítően kívánta, hogy Harry végre megint megcsókolja, ő pedig végre megérinthesse Harry bőrét.

Draco szavaira, Harry hitetlenkedő fejet vágott. (Draco nem tudta, hogy ez azért van, mert Harry már túl szépnek találta Draco szavait ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen) Draco egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy Harry visszakozni fog, és visszautasítva őt kimegy a szobából, de minden félelme egy csapásra eltűnt, mikor Harry lefeküdt mellé az ágyra, és végigsimított a karján, amitől Draco egészen libabőrös lett.

- Rendben van. Ja, és Malfoy, szerintem… öhm… nem kéne visszafognunk magunkat, ha úgy akarunk kinézni, mint akik végig eszeveszettül smároltak, szóval… tégy úgy, mintha komolyan gondolnád.

Harry miközben ezeket mondta, magában fohászkodott, hogy Draco belemenjen. Tudta, hogy nem fogja tudni visszatartani magát attól, hogy Draco minden egyes porcikáját bejárja a keze.

_Nézz csak rá, milyen gyönyörű. Lágy és bársonyos, _gondolta Harry, miközben keze most épp Draco vállánál pihent. _Hogy érinthetném meg anélkül, hogy azonnal begerjedjek?_

Sajnos Harry nem tudta a választ erre a kérdésre. De most hanyagolva a részleteket, inkább feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, Draco feje alá, és közelebb húzta, hogy megcsókolhassa. Draco gyorsan előrenyúlt, és fél kezével átölelte Harry derekát, közelebb nyomulva hozzá.

Mindkettőjüknek elakadt a lélegzete, mikor meztelen mellkasuk összeért, és bár a korábbi pár „hamis" csókolózás is elég forró hangulatot idézett elő, ez az egész egy új dimenzióba emelte a játékot. Harry szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, kezével folyamatosan simogatta Draco hátát, élvezve a bársonyos bőr érintését az ujjai alatt.

Harry visszanyomta Dracót az ágyra, és közben vadul folytatták a csókolózást. Dracónak igen csak kedvére volt a dolog, sőt kezét Harry hajába temetve, még közelebb húzta őt magához, hogy elmélyítsék a csókot.

Harry erősen próbálkozott, hogy ne jöjjön izgalomba, de hiába. Kínos, de figyelembe véve, ahogy Draco csókolta, és nyöszörgött alatta, ez az egész nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint legyőzni az Imperius átkot, szóval nem csoda, hogy Harry alulmaradt a testével vívott küzdelemben.

_Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg, _gondolta Harry._ Miért kell Malfoynak ilyen kibaszottul szexinek lennie? Most aztán kibaszott merevedésem van, és ha észreveszi, rájön, hogy kívánom, és tutira megöl._

Harry áttért Draco nyakának puszilgatására, és nadrágja már nagyon-nagyon szűknek tűnt.

_Oké, gondoljunk Petunia nénire bikiniben, _utasította magát Harry, miközben már Draco mellkasát csókolgatta. _Az bárkit lelohasztana._

Talán működött volna, de Draco pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy hangosan felnyögjön, és szorosabban hozzásimuljon Harryhez. Harry megijedt, és hátrébb húzódott, miközben próbálta Dracót visszanyomni az ágyra.

_Picsába. Oké, akkor… Marge néni bikiniben!_

Draco kezei ekkor elhagyták a haját, és a hátát kezdték simogatni, Harry pedig kétségbeesetten próbálta elkerülni, hogy a testük összeérjen, és így Draco bármit is észrevegyen.

_Francba, akkor… Vernon bácsi bikiniben! Dudley bikiniben!_

- Mmmm, Potter – lihegte Draco folytatva a simogatást. – Most tényleg, a viccet félretéve, minden griffendéles hős-típus ilyen izmos?

Harry megborzongott Draco szavai, és tettei következményeképpen.

_Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg… rendben. Gondoljunk arra, hogy Piers és Dudley összeillő pöttyös bikiniben vérfertőző kapcsolatba kerülnek Vernon bácsival, Marge nénivel és Petunia nénivel!_

Harry egy pillanatra megdermedt, miután végiggondolta ezt az abszurd, és meglehetősen perverz képet, de ekkor egyszerre két dolog is történt.

Draco, megragadva Harry csípőjét, szorosan magához húzta – és Seamus meg Dean rontottak be a szobába.

Harry gyorsan lehengeredett Dracóról, és hason feküdve vörös arcát egy párnába temette. Meg volt rémülve, és nem amiatt, hogy Dean meg Seamus megjelent, hanem ami előtte történt.

Erősen remélte, hogy még azelőtt leugrott Dracóról, mielőtt a szőke bármit is észrevehetett volna. Hogy meggyőződjön a dologról, felnézett, és azt látta, hogy Draco tökéletesen nyugodt.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott – biztos volt benne, hogy ha Dracónak bármi is feltűnt volna, akkor most nem lenne ilyen összeszedett. Akkor valószínűleg ordítozna vele, és perverznek nevezné, talán meg is ütné…

De Draco ehelyett Deant és Seamust méregette.

- Nem tanultatok meg _kopogni?_

- Nem mintha ez a te szobád lenne – vetette oda Dean. – Mellesleg csak szólni akartunk, hogy takarodó van, szóval vissza kéne menned a Mardekár klubhelységbe.

Draco felsóhajtott, de felállt az ágyról, és visszavette az ingét. Épp csak annyi gombot gombolt be, amennyi szükséges volt, hogy összefogja rajta a ruhadarabot.

- Várj Draco, kikísérlek – mondta Harry, mikor végre visszanyerte az uralmat a teste fölött, és szintén a felsőjéért nyúlt.

A látványra, hogy Harry félmeztelen, Seamus szóra nyitotta a száját.

- Egy szót se Finnigan, különben úgy megátkozlak, hogy a jövő hetet a gyengélkedőn töltöd – sziszegte Draco fenyegetően.

Seamus ezért inkább lenyelte a mondanivalóját, és becsukta a száját, de nem vette le a szemét Harryről, aki azonban gyorsan magára kapta a pólóját.

Ezután Dracóval együtt lementek a lépcsőn, és megannyi griffendéles tekintettől kísérve kimásztak a portrélyukon. Harry úgy gondolta, most aztán eléggé úgy néznek ki, mint akik vad dolgokban vettek részt odafönt, de végül is ez volt a terv.

- Szóval… – kezdte Harry, mikor már a folyosón voltak. Még mindig nem volt tökéletesen biztos benne, hogy Draco nem vett észre semmit a korábbi dolgokból, és ha igen, akkor úgy gondolta magyarázattal tartozik.

Draco azonban úgy tűnt, nem akar felhozni semmi ilyesmit.  
- Hát Potter, most hogy az istenverte griffendélesekkel kellett töltenem a délutánt, úgy gondolom te is átjöhetnél majd valamikor a mi klubhelységünkbe. Úgyis helyre kell állítani az aranyvérű imázsomat, ami jelentősen megcsappant ma délután. Komolyan mondom, _mugli_ játékok…

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
- Ugyan már, tudom, hogy jól szórakoztál.

- Persze – füstölgött Draco. – Nagyon jól. Mert a mugli játékok után a drága barátom, Szent Potter úgy döntött _elfenekel_ az egész klubhelység szeme láttára, és nahát, én tényleg pont így képzelem a jó szórakozást.

- Megszegted a szabályokat – vonta meg Harry a vállát. Túlságosan is megkönnyebbült volt ahhoz, hogy aggódjon a Mardekáros hangjában bujkáló fenyegető él miatt.

- Csak ne lepődj meg, ha majd visszafelé sül el a kis szórakozásod – figyelmeztette Draco.

- Jaj Malfoy, annyira ijesztő vagy – vigyorogta Harry. – Az icipici Mardekáros úgy gondolja, meg tud félemlíteni?

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Jó éjt Harry – felelte aztán egyszerűen, és elindult a folyosón.

- Jó éjt Draco – szólt utána Harry, aztán visszamászott a klubhelységbe, könnyednek és gondtalannak érezve magát, hogy Draco a korábbi szerencsétlen helyzetből semmit nem vett észre.

Nem is gondolhatta volna rosszabbul.

Draco ugyanis **mindent** észrevett.

* * *

A további félreértések elkerülése végett ezúton tisztáznám, hogy ha valaki véletlenül angolul is olvassa a művet, és furcsa módon egy-egy jelenet vagy momentum nagyon nem egyezik az itt lefordítottal, akkor az valószínűleg azért van, mert a cenzúrázott verziót olvassa, én pedig nem azt fordítom. Az általam fordított cenzúrázatlan verzió a skyehawke-on található. Azért fordítom ezt, mert ha csak egy hangyányival is, de szerintem viccesebb a cenzúrázottól, avagy nekem jobban tetszik. Sajnos csak a 12. fejezetig van meg, szóval a maradék 17-et már én is a cenzúrázott alapján fogom fordítani. Bocs, hogy így oldottam meg, de nagy stílusbeli különbség nem hiszem, hogy lenne a kettő között, szóval remélem ez senkit nem fog zavarni. Üdv: Raven 


	8. Malfoyok ördögi tervei

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**8. fejezet – Malfoyok ördögi tervei

* * *

**

Ragyogóan köszöntött be a másnap reggel, és persze túlságosan is korán, ahogy mindig. Ingerlékeny diákok tömege rótta a folyosókat, hogy eljusson a hétfő reggeli első órára. Egy bizonyos szőke mardekáros azonban alattomosan mosolygott széles jókedvében.

Harry kis (nos, talán nem is annyira _kicsi_) problémája előző este nagyon is feltűnő volt Draco számára. Persze úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre, hogy elaltassa Harry gyanakvását. Meg különben is, minek kéne mindent kitálalnia, mikor ez az új információ nagyon hasznosnak is bizonyulhat?

_Potter beindult rám a kis hentergésünkkor, _közölte magával elégedetten Draco, mikor felöltözött aznap. _Potter majd meghal, hogy megcsókoljon. Nyilvánvalóan valamiféle szexisten vagyok. Kéne valami exkluzív klub azoknak, akik elég dögösek ahhoz, hogy begerjesszék a Kis Túlélőt._

Draco, lévén az Önuralom Császára, irányítása alatt tudta tartani a testét az ominózus alkalomkor. Nos, legalábbis amíg vissza nem ért a hálókörletébe, amikor is egy hosszú, félórás zuhany alatt, szennyes fantáziálgatás közben Potterről, neki is le kellett vezetnie a feszültséget.

_Kétszer._

A zuhany után Draco eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy visszaoson a Griffendél toronyba, és bemászik Harry ágyába egy kis további játszadozás reményében. Draco most már tudta, hogy ez az egész ál-szeretők dolog nagy valószínűséggel átfordul egy _ál-szeretők, akik viszont tényleg szexelnek_ helyzetté.

De végül Draco úgy döntött, muszáj elégtételt vennie Potteren a megaláztatásért, amit szó szerint az ő kezétől szenvedett el. Sokkal mókásabb lesz egy kicsit ingerelni és gyötörni Harryt, hogy a végén már remegjen a vágytól, míg ő továbbra is úgy fog tenni, mintha mindez a színjáték része lenne. Ó, az _erő, _amellyel Potter felett rendelkezett…

_Jól figyelj Harry Potter, _gondolta Draco, és rákacsintott tükörképére, miután befejezte az utolsó simításokat a haján. _Az életed most aztán pokolian érdekes lesz. Az őrületbe foglak kergetni._

És ördögi vigyorát az arcán felejtve, Draco elindult reggelizni.

----

Mindeközben, az áldott tudatlanságban leledző Harry élvezettel fogyasztotta reggelijét, és a közelgő Griffendél-Hollóhát kviddicsmérkőzésről folytatott eszmecserét barátaival. Épp megtárgyalták, hogy vajon vessen-e be Harry Vronszkij-műbukást, mikor Harry meglátta, amint Draco belépett a Nagyterembe. A szőke szokás szerint stílusosan késett, és ízletesebbnek tűnt bárminél, ami Harry tányérján volt.

Harry szeme felcsillant, Ron és Hermione pedig kíváncsian körülnéztek, hogy vajon mi váltotta ki ezt a reakciót. A Mardekáros láttán Ron fájdalmasan felvinnyogott, és Harryhez fordult egy annál is fájdalmasabb pillantás kíséretében.

- Harry, légyszi mondd hogy ez a bárgyú tekintet a képeden mind a színjáték része, és nem zúgtál bele tényleg abba a szörnyű görénybe.

Harry sértődötten nézett barátjára.  
- Nem is szörnyű. Valójában elég vicces, és édes, mikor csak kettesben vagyunk.

Ron kétkedő pillantására Harry megvonta a vállát.  
- Legalábbis többnyire – helyesbített. – Úgy értem, valamennyire… de azért a haja szép. – Harry szünetet tartott. – És különben sem vágok bárgyú képet – fejezte be végül.

- De igen, vágsz – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Szerintem Ronnak igaza van. Te már nem is színészkedsz.

Harry összehúzta a szemét, és igyekezett kigondolni valami csípős visszavágást, mikor elkapta Draco pillantását, ami olyan csábító volt, hogy Harry azonnal elpirult, és érezte, hogy egész testében felforrósodik.

Ez természetesen nem maradt észrevétlen két drágalátos barátja részéről sem

- Na nézd már, elég, hogy rád nézzen, és elvörösödsz, mint egy általános iskolás lányka. Reménytelenül beleestél haver – grimaszolt Ron. – És annyi ember közül pont Malfoyba. Ez rémes.

- Nem is tudom. Szerintem inkább édes.

Hermione szavaira Ron és Harry is meglepetten pillantottak föl.

- Mi van? – Harry nem hitt a füleinek. – Azt hittem, utálod Malfoyt.

Hermione egy pillanatra elmerült a gondolataiban, de aztán készségesen kifejtette:  
- Igen, én is azt hittem, de tegnap egész jól elvoltunk vele. Igazán okos, és elég vicces megjegyzéseket tud tenni, már ha azok nem személyesek.

Ron hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.  
- Hermione! Megzakkantál? Az egyedüli ok, amiért Malfoy normális volt tegnap az az, hogy szüksége van Harry segítségére.

- Nem tudom Ron. Talán egy kicsit megváltozott. Tulajdonképpen már tavaly óta nem hívott sárvérűnek, és az régebben volt ennél az ál-szeretős dolognál.

- Márpedig hidd el nekem Hermione, Malfoy csak azért kedves, mert fél, hogy különben Harry dobná, és akkor össze kellene házasodnia Pansyvel. Ha Harryvel igazi pár lennének, akkor nem viselkedne így.

- De igen – vetette közbe Harry. – Ti vagytok a legjobb barátaim. Akkor se hagynám, hogy beszóljon nektek. De _nem_ vagyunk igazi barátok, és én _nem_ zúgtam bele, szóval felesleges erről…

Harry kifakadását félbeszakította a reggeli bagolyposta érkezése. Hermione várakozásteljesen magához vette a Reggeli Prófétáját. Kifizette a baglyot, szétnyitotta az újságot –

– és elakadt a lélegzete.

- Harry! Mi _ez_?

Körülöttük a Nagyteremben hasonló megrökönyödött kiáltások hangzottak fel, ahogy megannyi diák meredt a Próféta címlapjára. Harry meg Ron nyakukat kitekerve próbáltak vetni egy pillantást a Hermione kezében lévő példányra.

_A KIS TÚLÉLŐ SZERELMES! – _Hirdette a cím, azt pedig egy rövid cikk követte Harry és Draco „esélytelennek gondolt" kapcsolatáról. A cikk mellett egy óriási mozgó kép kapott helyet, ami Harry és Draco első csókját örökítette meg a Három Seprűben.

Harry gyorsan kikapta Hermione kezéből az újságot, és jól megbámulta a képet. Teljesen elámult a kép láttán, ugyanis egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyikük is megjátszaná magát.

- Hé, Hermione megtarthatom ezt?

Hermione kitépte Harry kezéből a kérdéses tárgyat.  
- Nem. Szerezz magadnak másikat – mondta, és átfutotta a cikket. – Idéztek is tőled Harry. Te tényleg ezt mondtad a riportereknek?

- Öhm, talán – ismerte el Harry egy kicsit szégyenlősen, majd beszámolt barátainak a fogadóban lezajlott eseményekről. Ron undorodva fogadta az egész történetet, Hermione viszont le volt nyűgözve.

- Bárcsak ott lehetnék, amikor Malfoy apja kap ebből egy példányt. Ki lesz akadva – jelentette ki boldogan.

- Igen, valószínűleg ki lesz – jegyezte meg Draco, aki épp akkor jelent meg az asztaluknál. Lehuppant Harry mellé, és karját rögtön ál-barátja dereka köré fonta.

- Itt van, Harry drágám – gügyögte, és átnyújtott Harrynek egy példányt az újságból, amit az imént orozott el Pansytől. – Megkaphatod az enyémet, ha Granger nem akarja odaadni.

- Tényleg? Nekem adod a tiédet? – hitetlenkedett Harry.

- Hát persze – mondta Draco nyájasan. Az ő példánya persze biztonságban el volt rejtve a talárjában keretezésre várva. – De tényleg szükséged van rá? – Draco lehalkította a hangját, és Harry fülébe súgott. – Tudod, bármikor részed lehet a valóságban is ilyesmiben, ha akarod.

Harry arca rögtön rózsaszínné színeződött, ami Dracót hatalmas elégtétellel töltötte el.

- De nem aggódsz miatta Malfoy, hogy az apád mérges lesz? – kérdezte Ron.

- Ah, mit számít egy apa mérge az igaz szerelemmel szemben? – sóhajtott fel Draco drámaian. Elég hangosan mondta ahhoz, hogy a közel ülők meghallják, és egyből _„Ó milyen romantikus!" _felszólalások suhantak végig az asztalnál a griffendéles lányok körében.

Meggyőződve róla, hogy megfelelő mennyiségű szempár szegeződik rájuk, Draco előrehajolt, és finom, puhatolózó csókot lehelt Harry szájára. Harry már épp elmélyítette volna a csókot, mikor Draco elhúzódott, és mézesmázosan megszólalt.

- Harry, nem tehetek róla, de ettől a képtől tisztára begerjedtem. Ne menjünk?

A szándékát kihangsúlyozandó, Draco megragadta Harryt, és elkezdte kivonszolni a Nagyteremből. Harry, aki még mindig Dracónak annál a kijelentésénél időzött gondolatban, hogy _tisztára begerjedt,_ a legkevésbé sem tiltakozott.

Draco végigment vele egy folyosón, míg végül megálltak a bájitaltan terem előtt, és ott hozzányomta Harryt a falhoz. Harry becsukta a szemét, és várta, hogy Draco szája végre az övéhez érjen, de Dracónak úgy tűnt, nem voltak ilyen tervei. Csak hozzápréselte magát Harryhez, egyik kezével átkarolta a derekát, a másikat pedig a pólója alá csúsztatta. Szája pár centire volt Harry fülétől, és úgy suttogta a szavakat.

- Most akkor várunk.

- V-v-várunk? – dadogta Harry. – Mégis mire?

- Hát hogy jöjjenek erre emberek. Máskülönben nincs értelme csókolózni, nem?

Draco elégedetten vigyorgott, mikor egy halk, csalódott sóhaj szakadt ki Harryből. Potter kínzása viccesebb volt, mint képzelte volna. Ujjaival finoman simogatta Harry hátát a póló alatt, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a másik egyre nehezebben veszi a levegőt.

Arra viszont nem volt felkészülve, hogy Harry majd viszonozza a gesztust.

Ő ugyanis mindkét kezével Draco hajába túrt.  
- Annyira szép a hajad, olyan szerencsés vagy. Mintha selyemből lenne – jegyezte meg álmodozó hangon.

Draco becsukta a szemét, hogy elmerülhessen a Harry érintése okozta élvezetekben. Igaz, hogy egész életében már milliószor megdicsérték a haját, de ha Harrytől jött a bók, attól Dracót olyan érzések kerítették hatalmába, amiket ő inkább tocsogósnak, és érzelgősnek tartott.

Harry keze lejjebb vándorolt a hátára, és jobban magához szorította Dracót, akinek be kellett harapnia a száját, nehogy hangosan felnyögjön.

_Nem lehet. Potter nem tudhatja meg, hogy neked is kedvedre van a dolog, de egyből rá fog jönni, ha nem maradsz csendben, _korholta magát.

Ott álltak, egymás karjaiban, arcuk milliméterekre volt egymástól, és mindketten kétségbeesetten próbálták visszatartani magukat attól, hogy megcsókolják a másikat. És akkor, meghallották, ami hirtelen a világ leggyönyörűbb hangjának tűnt:

Lépteket.

Szájuk rögtön egymáshoz tapadt, és Harry olyan szorosan ölelte magához Dracót, hogy szinte az összes levegőt kipréselte a tüdejéből. Draco sem volt rest, erőteljesen a falnak nyomta Harryt, és a valaha volt legintenzívebb csókkal kápráztatta el. Draco (tudva, hogy Harrynek valóban tetszik a dolog) úgy érezte, szabadon tehet bármit a másik fiúval. Harapni és szívni kezdte Harry nyakát, miközben fáradhatatlanul simogatta a hátát és a hasát.

Harry keze szintén Draco inge alatt kalandozott, és körmei belemélyedtek a szőke hátába, ahogy magához szorította. Draco már majdnem felnyögött, de ezt gyorsan elfojtotta azzal, hogy száját ismét Harryéhez préselte.

- Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy! Fejezzék be, de _rögtön_. Ma már gutaütést kaptam egyszer, mikor megláttam azt a rémes képet a Prófétában. Nem akarok ilyesmivel szembesülni még az osztálytermem előtt is! Húsz pont a Griffendéltől és a Mardekártól is.

Piton szavaira Harry és Draco elvörösödve szétváltak, és azzal a ténnyel szembesültek, hogy szinte az összes osztálytársuk megérkezett már a terem elé, és most szájtátva bámulták őket.

Pár másodperces megrökönyödött csönd után azonban mindenki napirendre tért az események fölött, és elkezdtek benyomakodni a terembe, ahova a két fiú is igyekezett beszivárogni a többiekkel.

Harry elindult volna, hogy elfoglalja megszokott helyét Ron és Hermione mellett, de Draco megragadta a kezét, és a Mardekáros részleg felé rángatta. A következő pillanatban pedig már egy nem túl udvarias mozdulattal le is ültette maga mellé, amit Harry elég csúnya pillantásokkal honorált.

- Ne nézz már így Harry Potter! Nekem az egész tegnapot mugli játékok játszásával kellett töltenem a Griffendélesekkel. Most te vagy soron, hogy kedves légy az _én_ barátaimmal.

Blaise és Pansy, akik mögöttük ültek, elismerően kuncogtak, mire Harry még csúnyábban nézett.

- De hisz nem is játszottál kedvesen – mutatott rá. – Mindenféle otromba megjegyzéseket tettél.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- És, ha jól emlékszem meg is bűnhődtem értük. Nézd, ha már ilyen szabályt találtál ki, akkor úgy fair, hogy fordítva is betartsuk.

- Nem tudom, miért kéne _nekem_ bármilyen szabályt betartanom – felelte Harry összehúzott szemmel.

- De gondolj bele, milyen furcsa lenne, ha én kedves lennék a te barátaidhoz, te viszont az enyéimhez nem. Szerinted az emberek nem gondolnák azt, hogy itt valami… _nem stimmel_?

Harry vállat vont.  
- Elképzelésem sincs, miért lenne ez az _én_ problémám.

Draco közelebb húzta a székét Harryéhez.

- Ha kedves leszel a barátaimhoz, akkor én _extra _kedves leszek hozzád – búgta csábítóan, és kezét rátette Harry combjára.

Harry azonnal szaggatottan kezdte venni a levegőt, és szemét mereven a combját simogató kézre szegezte.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte elhalóan.

- Igen, tényleg – erősítette meg Draco, és a kezét pár arasszal feljebb csúsztatta. – Extra, _extra _kedves leszek…

- Oké – nyögte Harry, mikor Draco keze már majdnem egy még érzékenyebb pontra tévedt.

Draco sugárzó mosolyt villantott fel.

- Köszi Harry – mondta boldogan, és elvette a kezét.

Harry csalódott felmordult, de olyan hangosan, hogy azt talán még a terem másik sarkában is lehetett hallani.

----

Piton kábé harminc percen keresztül monotonul tartotta az előadását különféle bájitalokról, és hozzávalókról. Harry takarék üzemmódra kapcsolta az agyát, és gondolatban stratégiákat dolgozott ki a közelgő kviddicsmeccsre, amikor érezte, hogy valami a lábának nyomódik.

Egy másik láb volt az. Határozottan egy másik láb. Határozottan egy másik izmos comb nyomódott az ő bal combjához, és mivel mindösszesen egyetlen ember ült a balján, ez azt jelentette, hogy Draco Malfoy combjáról van szó. Így Harry most már végképp nem figyelt Pitonra, köszönhetően Comb Város lenyűgöző csodáinak.

Harry, reményei szerint, óvatos puhatolózó pillantást vetett Dracóra, de a másik fiú még csak fel sem nézett, hanem serényen jegyzetelt a pergamenjére, ahogy egy mintadiákhoz illik.

_Lehet, hogy csak véletlen, _állapította meg magában Harry. Nagyon lassan, előrébb csúszott egy kicsit, és erősebben nyomta a lábát Dracóéhoz. Két combjuk között szinte izzott a levegő, és ez forrósággal öntötte el Harryt egyéb helyeken is.

Draco hirtelen abbahagyta az írást. Harry dermedten várta Draco reakcióját, és felkészült rá, hogy a szőke mindjárt elrántja a lábát. De Harry meglepetésére semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

- Kicsit meleg van itt ma, nem? – súgta Draco, és elkezdte kigombolni a talárját.

Harry megvonta a vállát. Igazából mindig is kifejezetten fagyosnak gondolta a pincét.

Ahelyett, hogy levette volna a köpenyét, ahogy Harry várta, Draco csak felül nyitotta szét azt, és megoldotta kicsit a nyakkendőjét. Aztán Draco az inge felső gombjait kezdte kigombolni gyötrően lassú mozdulatokkal, és kicsit lejjebb hajtotta a gallérját. Harry szeme majd kiesett a helyéről, mikor nagy felületen láthatóvá vált Draco kívánatos nyaka. Főleg, mert a szőke lassan, és érzékien végigsimított az újonnan felfedett bőrön, és közben nagyokat sóhajtozott.

Harry erősen igyekezett másfelé nézni, ugyanis ahogyan Draco hozzáért a nyakához, az egyszerre eszébe juttatta az előző estét, amikor a szájával érintette azt a finom bőrt…

- …talán maga meg tudja mondani Mr Potter.

…amikor a nyelvével megízlelte a kulcscsontjánál, aztán pedig lejjebb a mellkasát…

- Potter! Kérdeztem valamit.

…ahogy Draco halkan nyöszörgött, és ezzel arra késztette Harryt, hogy folytassa annak a tökéletes testnek a becézgetését, és…

- _Mr Potter! _Fejezze már be az álmodozást! Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért képtelen idefigyelni az órámon.

Harry rémülten nézett körbe, ahogy a köd lassacskán eloszlott az agyáról, és eszébe jutott, hol is van.

- Elnézést Professzor – motyogta zavartan, és elvörösödött.

- Én tudom a választ Piton Professzor. Én végig figyeltem – közölte Draco hamiskásan. – A válasz: öt csepp sárkányvér.

Piton barátságos pillantást vetett diákjára.  
- Úgy van Mr Malfoy. Örömmel látom, hogy az újdonsült kapcsolatától magának nem zápult meg az agya. Tíz pont a Mardekárnak.

Piton visszatért a táblához, és folytatta a tanítást. Harry bosszúsan fordult Dracóhoz.

- Súghattál volna – sziszegte.

- De Harry – hangzott Draco hangja szinte már túlontúl ártatlanul. – Fogalmam se volt róla, hogy te nem tudod. Mitől vagy ilyen zavart?

Draco inge még mindig nyitva volt felül, Harry pedig ismét szemrevételezte a kínzóan hívogató bársonyos bőrt.

- Semmitől – nyögte ki végül, és kényszerítette magát, hogy előre nézzen.

Draco mosolygott.

----

Piton végre befejezte az instrukciók közlését, és elkezdte párokra osztani a csapatot a munkához. Harry arra gondolt, hogy ez az első alkalom, amikor nem bánja, ha majd Malfoy-jal kell dolgoznia. Draco ugyanezen elmélkedett, de csalódottságukra, Piton másképp gondolta a dolgot.

- Mr Potter és Mr Malfoy, ha egy másodpercre is azt hiszik, engedem, hogy együtt dolgozzanak, akkor súlyosan tévednek. Nem kockáztatom meg az esélyét, hogy megint valami rémes jelenetnek legyünk szemtanúi.

Piton nem törődött a feléje lövellt két durcás pillantással.  
- Mr Malfoy, maga Miss Parkinsonnal dolgozik, és Potter, maga Mr Zabinivel. Most pedig munkára!

Pansy vállat vont, és odapakolt Draco mellé. Blaise azonban szó szerint úgy nézett ki, mint egy macska, amelyiknek épp sikerült lenyelnie egy kanárit.

Harry és Pansy nemsokára elmentek a hozzávalókat összeszedni, így Dracónak lehetősége nyílt rá, hogy figyelmeztesse Blaise-t.

- Zabini, ne is gondolj rá, hogy flörtölni fogsz a pasimmal!

- Nyugi, nyugi Draco. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry tud vigyázni magára – kacsintott rá Blaise.

Draco morgott, és már épp leordította volna az exét, miszerint kopjon le, de nem volt rá alkalma, mert Harry és Pansy ekkor tértek vissza a hozzávalókkal. Így Draco csak egy gyilkos pillantást lövellt Blaise felé, és elkezdte a kotyvasztást Pansyvel.

Na most, Harry Potterről köztudott volt, hogy sose vette észre a más diákok nyomulását. Mivel egyáltalán nem volt tisztában vele, hogy milyen jól néz ki, sosem gondolta, hogy valaha bárki is el akarná csábítani, vagy ilyesmi. Szóval, mikor Blaise flörtölni kezdett vele, egyáltalán nem tudta, mi folyik ott.

- Na Potter, had vegyem le rólad ezt a köpenyt. Borzasztó meleg van itt – mondta Blaise, és egy másodperccel később már tettekbe is öntötte szavait.

- Öhm… oké – mondta Harry zavartan. _Miért gondolják a Mardekárosok, hogy meleg van itt? Hiszen rohadt hideg van ebben a pincében!_

Ennek ellenére Harry hagyta, hogy Blaise felcsúsztassa kezét a mellkasán, és letolja a köpenyt a válláról. A Mardekáros mozdulatai „véletlenül" kissé lassabbra sikerültek, mint szükséges lett volna.

- Hm, mintha kicsit feszült lennél – állapította meg Blaise szelíden, és folytatta Harry tapizását.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Mert bájitaltanon vagyunk – suttogta. – Piton mindjárt levon vagy száz pontot, meg ad egy heti büntetőmunkát, mert hangosan vettem levegőt.

Blaise mosolygott.  
- Akkor egyszer talán majd megmasszírozhatnálak. _Remekül _masszírozok.

- Öhm persze. Kedves tőled – egyezett bele Harry, és még mindig nem vette észre, mi folyik körülötte.

Blaise nézte, ahogy Harry az üstben fortyogó löttyel küzd, és élvezettel figyelte Harry izmainak hullámzását a kevergetés közben. Harry valamennyire zavarba jött a bámuló tekintettől, de aztán ahelyett hogy ezzel foglalkozott volna, inkább álbarátjára sandított.

Draco, aki mérhetetlenül dühös lett Blaise pofátlan akcióitól, egyszerre próbált visszamosolyogni Harryre, és közben pillantásával megfojtani kellemetlenkedő osztálytársát. Ő azonban olyan vigyort öltött fel az arcára, ami valami olyasmit sugallt, hogy: s_zégyentelenül kikezdek a pasiddal, és te nem tehetsz ellene semmit._

Az óra hátralevő része hasonlóan telt. Blaise rendületlenül flörtölt Harryvel, Harry továbbra is tökéletesen vak maradt ezügyben, Draco pedig új, roppant fájdalmas halálmódokat talált ki Blaise számára.

----

Bájitaltan után Draco a délelőtt hátralevő részét azzal töltötte, hogy gondolatban újra átélte a csókot, amit korábban váltottak Harryvel, és a revans további lépéseit tervezgette, hogy megtorolja Harryn a Griffendélesek előtt elszenvedett megaláztatást. Épp ebédelni tartott, mikor hirtelen bekerítette vagy tíz, különböző házakból származó diák.

- Segíthetek? – kérdezte kissé idegesen. Körülnézve, felismerte Susan Bonest, Hannah Abbotot, a Creevy fivéreket, Lisa Turpint, és egy pár egyéb Hollóhátast, sőt még egy Mardekárost is a háttérben.

Susan ragadta magához a szót.  
- Igen, Malfoy, ami azt illeti segíthetsz. Mi a HPRK Roxfortos képviselői vagyunk.

- Hogy minek? – pislogott Draco.

- A HPRK-nak. Harry Potter Rajongói Klub – ismételte Susan segítőkészen.

- Óh – felelte Draco. Mást nem igazán tudott erre mondani.

- Ahogy látod – magyarázta Hannah – mi egy csoport vagyunk Harry legnagyobb rajongóiból, akik elismerjük és magasztaljuk a hősiességét. Van egy imádnivaló katalógusunk is különféle ruhákkal meg kiegészítőkkel, ha érdekel. Minden kedden gyűlést tartunk a bájitaltan teremben.

Dracónak forogni kezdett a feje. A barátjának rajongói klubja van?

- És belőletek áll az egész klub?

- Ó nem, mi csak képviseljük – mondta Dennis vidáman. – Még több tucatnyian vannak benne. Legalábbis a Roxfortból. Azt nem tudom, mennyien vagyunk összesen, ha beleszámoljuk a nem Roxfortos tagokat. Szerintem százas nagyságrendben.

- Értem – mondta Draco elgondolkozva, és palástolni próbálta megdöbbenését. – Potter tud erről?

Susan kényelmetlenül feszengett.  
- Hát, valamennyire. Tudja, hogy van ilyen, de bármikor megközelítjük valamivel, azt mondja, hogy igazán nem érdemelne rajongói klubot. Annyira szerény, nem?

- Igen – ismerte el Hannah is álmodozva. – Nem beszélve róla, hogy milyen bátor és jóképű és…

Draco szeme bosszúsan megvillant, mire a lányka elhallgatott.

- Na és tőlem mit akartok? – Draco türelme már vékony cérnaszálon hintázott.

- Csak egy pár kérdést tennénk fel – mondta Susan fontoskodva. – Mivel Harryt sosem tudnánk rávenni, hogy beszéljen a kapcsolatairól. Tudjuk például, hogy volt valakije nyáron, de nem tudtunk rájönni, hogy ki volt az. Azt reméltük, te talán elmondhatod, hogy milyen a Kis Túlélő barátjának lenni.

Draco körülnézett, és epekedve reménykedő arcok tömkelegét látta. Elgondolkodott róla, mit is tegyen. Az nem volt kérdés, hogy válaszoljon-e a kérdésekre – hülye lett volna kihagyni egy ilyen tökéletes lehetőséget. A kérdés az volt, hogy mit mondhatna, ami Pottert a leginkább felbosszantaná? Hazudjon, és mondja azt, hogy Harry szörnyű barát, és rémes az ágyban is?

Draco pár másodpercig erősen töprengett ezen a lehetőségen. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry utálja a sajtót, meg a megkülönböztetett figyelmet. De nem lenne akkor már érdekesebb, ha inkább kitalálna valamit Harry hihetetlen szexuális teljesítményéről? Akkor aztán egy tonnányi rajongói levéllel kellene megküzdenie, nagy csomó zaklatással, őrült imádókkal, és Merlin tudja még mivel.

Gonoszul elmosolyodott. Ez mókásnak ígérkezik.

- Egy feltétellel. Harry nem tudhatja meg, hogy tőlem származnak az infók. Rendben?

A többiek bólintottak.

- Ez esetben boldogan válaszolok bármilyen kérdésre – mondta Draco nagylelkűen, és körülötte izgatottan súgtak össze a diákok.

_Ez majd megtanít rá, hogy ne packázz egy Malfoy-jal Potter, _gondolta magában, ahogy elkezdte megválaszolni a kérdéseket.

----

_Mindeközben a Malfoy kúriában…_

- LÚÚÚ – CIÚÚÚSZ!

Lucius halkan felmordult.  
- Igen Narcissa?

- A Parkinsonék vannak itt drágám, és azt mondják, lenne hozzád pár kérdésük. Szerinted a kis Dracóról van szó?

Lucius összeszorította a fogait.  
- Gondolom.

- Én is azt hiszem. Talán látták Draco képét a Prófétában ma reggel, amin azzal a kedves barátjával van, és gratulálni jöttek. Hogy is hívják a kis szerelmét?

- Harry Potter. A varázsvilág megmentője. A Griffendél büszkesége. A Kis Túlélő. Rémlik valami?

- Hát tudod, _tényleg _ismerősnek tűnik a neve. Belegondolva, hogy a mi kis sárkányunk összejött egy hírességgel, és címlapra kerültek! Ez egyszerűen csodálatos. Talán rendeznem kéne nekik egy partit.

- Ez egyáltalán _nem _csodálatos, ez egyszerűen rémes! Dracónak a Parkinson lányt kellene elvennie, nem emlékszel?

Narcissa legyintett.  
- Ugyan már Lucius, ez szamárság drágám. Draco melegebb, mint egy Cher koncert San Franciscóban. Ugye nem várod el tőle, hogy feleségül vegyen egy lányt?

- De igen, tulajdonképpen elvárom. Nézz őrültnek, de legalább egyvalakinek ebben a házban tanúsítani kell egy kis büszkeséget, ahogy megbecsült varázslókhoz illik. Dracónak el kéne vennie a Parkinson lányt, és helyes kis örökösöket nemzenie, nem pedig a tetves Kis Túlélővel kéne nyilvánosan smárolnia.

- Hogy felnőtt a mi kis Dracónk. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy a cipőmet kritizálta, és azt tervezte, hogy beáll háttértáncosnak Madonnához – sóhajtott fel Narcissa drámaian.

- Narcissa, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

- Hmmm? Ó, igen drágám persze. Mondtam már, hogy itt vannak a Parkinsonék? Megmondom a házimanóknak, hogy hozzanak egy kis teát. Kíváncsi vagyok, látták-e Dracót a Prófétában. Istenem, muszáj megmutatnom nekik!

Azzal Narcissa elhagyta a dolgozószobát, és Lucius hallhatta, amint a vendégeknek gügyög. Idegességében legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, és nem csak azért, mert Narcissa már megint olyan elmebajosan viselkedett.

Lucius felsóhajtott. Nem mintha, nem akarta volna, hogy Draco boldog legyen, csak épp a Malfoyoknak voltak kötelességeik, amiket teljesíteniük kellett, és ezt Dracónak is fel kell fognia.

Gondolkozni kezdett. Draco még csak 16 éves volt. Míg nem lesz 17, addig kiskorú, és addig a szülei posztja eldönteni, hogy mi fontos számára az életben, hogy milyen iskolába járjon, hogy hol éljen…

…_és kivel házasodjon össze._

Egy ördögi terv kezdett formát ölteni Lucius Malfoy fejében.

Ha a házasság Draco 17. születésnapja előtt történne meg, akkor Dracónak nem lenne más választása. Persze előbb meg kell győzni a Parkinsonékat, hogy a gyerekeiket meglepni egy házassági ceremóniával kifejezetten jó ötlet. (biztos könnyű lesz, hiszen csak meg kell majd említeni a csodás Malfoy vagyont) Aztán pedig úgy kell intéznie, hogy Draco ebből semmit se sejtsen.

Hmmm… talán pont Draco születésnapja előtt el lehetne rendezni az egészet. Ráveheti Narcissát, hogy szervezzen egy hatalmas partit, aztán az utolsó pillanatban mindenkit meglepne az esküvővel.

Vagy csak jól elvégez majd egy összekötő varázslatot, mikor Draco és Pansy nem figyelnek.

Lucius engedélyezett magának egy elégedett bólintást. Ez egy remek terv. Draco nem fog gyanítani semmit.

- LÚÚÚ – CIÚÚÚSZ! Hol vagy drágám? A Parkinsonék arról az imádnivaló képről szeretnének beszélni, ami a Reggeli Prófétában volt!

- Jövök már szívem!

Lucius gondosan elraktározta tervét agya egyik rejtett zugában, majd csatlakozott feleségéhez, és a vendégekhez a nappaliban.


	9. Féltékenység

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**9. fejezet – Féltékenység

* * *

**

- Ó… ó istenem, Draco…

Harryt lassan, de biztosan őrületbe kergette a szőke mardekáros.

- Ez tetszik Harry? – súgta egy bársonyos hang, majd egy nyelv siklott végig fülcimpájának érzékeny bőrfelületén. Mindezek után apró harapdálások sora következett, miközben egy test szorosan a falhoz szögezte Harryt. – Többet akarsz?

Harry hangosan felnyögött, és teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy még életében nem érezte magát ennyire kielégítetlennek. Draco úgy tűnt roppant komolyan veszi ezt az egész _tettetett szeretők _dolgot. Az elmúlt egy hétben folyton Harry körül sündörgött, és nem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem a játszadozásra, amiket általában zsúfolt folyosókon ejtett meg, és azonnal abba is hagyott, amint a folyosó kiürült.

Sőt, Draco varázslatos módon Harry minden egyes órája után felbukkant, hogy részt vegyenek egy kis órák közti hancúrban, csak hogy aztán a csengő megszólaltával ugyanolyan hirtelen fel is szívódjon.

Aztán ott voltak a hosszú összebújások a Griffendél klubhelység díványán, ami után Draco javaslatára mindig felmentek Harry szobájába. Ott pedig egyszerűen csak leültek, és beszélgettek, mert (ahogy Draco rámutatott) valójában nem voltak egy pár, és semmit nem lett volna értelme csinálni a közönség hiányában.

Harry legszívesebben meghalt volna. Bármikor együtt voltak, gondolatban levetkőztette a szőkét, és végre valahára hülyére kefélte. Ha pedig nem volt Dracóval, akkor egyfolytában róla fantáziált, ha pedig aludt, akkor róla álmodott. Soha, semmit nem akart még egész életében annyira, mint alattomos álbarátját, aki jelenleg is a nyakát harapdálta.

Harry lassan készen állt rá, hogy mindent bevalljon, mert nem tudta, meddig bírja még, hogy ne őrüljön bele a kínzó vágyba.

_Te jó ég Malfoy, _gondolta magában feszülten, miközben Draco folytatta a nyakának becézgetését. P_ontosan harminc másodperced van, és utána tutira letépem a ruháidat, és tettleg eloszlatom az illúziódat, miszerint én csak tettem, hogy mindezt élvezem._

Draco kínzó lassúsággal Harryhez nyomta a csípőjét, amitől ő úgy érezte, mintha elektromos áramot vezettek volna a testébe. _Ó istenem. 15 másodperc. _Draco keze felsiklott Harry pólója alá, és simogatni kezdte az egyik mellbimbóját. _10 másodperc. _A másik kezével belemarkolt Harry fenekébe. _5… 4… 3… 2…_

- Úúú, Harry, Malfoy, leszállnátok végre egymásról? Egyesek szeretnének úgy eljutni a reggeliig, hogy előtte nem megy el teljesen az étvágyuk.

A párocska egyformán haragos tekintetet vetett Ronra, aki ekkor már a nagyterem bejáratánál járt, és készségesen előre engedte Hermionét. Aztán várakozásteljesen visszafordult a két fiú felé. Ők erre vonakodva ellökték magukat a faltól, és szintén beslattyogtak reggelizni.

Harry ledobta magát szokásos ülőhelyére, és kezébe temette az arcát. Tudta, hogy leginkább köszönetet kéne mondania Ronnak, ha azt vesszük, hogy szó szerint két másodpercre volt tőle, hogy megrontsa Malfoyt, de a hálaérzet pillanatnyilag eszméletlenül messze állt az érzéseitől.

Draco élvezettel majszolta reggelijét, és közben önelégülten fürkészte Harryt a Mardekár asztalától. Tudta, hogy a srác most már bármelyik pillanatban megtörhet. Jelenlegi terve ugyanis épp csak annyiból állt, hogy addig ingerli Harryt, és taszítja őt a szexuális frusztráció riasztóan mély szakadékának szélére, míg nem Harry már nem bírja tovább, és akkor ő lesz az, aki a következő szintre emeli a kapcsolatukat.

Dracót kellemes érzések öntötték el, amikor erre a pillanatra gondolt. Már nem kell sokat várnia, ebben biztos volt.

Mindeközben a Griffendéles asztalnál Harry végre visszanyerte normál légzési sebességét, és figyelmét most már az étkezésre fordította. Ron és Hermione érdeklődve tanulmányozták meggyötört arcát.

- Harry, ebbe bele fogsz őrülni. Csak mondd el neki az igazat, és akkor smárolhattok, amikor és ahogyan csak a szíved kívánja. És n_em nyilvánosan – _tanácsolta Hermione.

- Igen haver, ha másért nem, csak azért tedd meg, mert már belefáradtam és rosszul vagyok tőle, hogy egyfolytában azt kell látnom, ahogy egymás képét nyaljátok, ráadásul úgy, mintha mindjárt itt lenne a világvége. – Ron közel sem vágott mindehhez olyan együttérző képet, mint barátnője. – Amúgy meg… ki van szívva a nyakad.

Harry automatikusan odakapta kezét a nyaka elé, ahol nem is olyan rég még tényleg Draco ténykedett. Aztán lesújtó pillantást vetett Ronra, és visszatért az evéshez.

Figyelmét tökéletesen elkerülték a lopott pillantások, melyeket számos ember vetett rá a Nagyteremben. Lavender és Parvati felváltva néztek Harryre, és súgtak össze bizalmasan Ginnyvel és a Creevy fivérekkel. Az egész csapat villám alakú kitűzőt viselt, amit a „HPRK – hivatalos tag" felirat díszített.

Harry elcsípett különféle szófoszlányokat, mint például: _„Ezt nem hiszem el!" _és _„tízszer egy éjszaka alatt!" _a csoport irányából, de annyira nem tette kíváncsivá a dolog, hogy megérdeklődje miről, vagy kiről beszélnek.

Épp el volt foglalva a franciapirítósának befalásával, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán, és valaki lehuppant mellé.

- Szép jó reggelt Harry – köszöntött rá Seamus a szokásosnál kicsit jobban kihangsúlyozva ír akcentusát.

- És neked is hasonlókat – felelte Harry, Seamus akcentusát imitálva.

Seamus elégedetten vigyorgott.  
- És vajon mit tervez egy ilyen szemkápráztató srác, mint te, ezen a mesés napon? – folytatta még mindig túlzásba vitt ír dallamossággal.

Harry épp válaszolni akart, amikor Draco landolt kecsesen a másik oldalán, és parázsló tekintetet vetett Seamus irányába.

- Finnigan, KOPJ LE!

Ajjaj, csak a „féltékeny-Dracót" ne. Olyankor a szőke még ellenállhatatlanabb. Harry ismét a kezébe temette arcát, hogy elrejtse annak immár vörös színét.

Seamus egy sebzett pillantás kíséretében levette a kezét Harry válláról, Draco karja pedig azonnal Harry nyaka köré siklott.

- Már egy másodpercre se hagyhatlak magadra anélkül, hogy ne próbálna valaki ellopni tőlem – duruzsolta Harry fülébe, és keze lejjebb kalandozott Harry hátára. Harry megborzongott, ahogy Draco finom érintése nyomán bizsergető érzés áradt szét az egész testében.

Csak a reggeli bagolyposta érkezése mentette meg Harryt attól a zavarba ejtő szituációtól, hogy Dracót az asztalra dobja, és ott helyben helytelenkedjen vele.

A Reggeli Prófétában megjelent ominózus kép óta, Harryt és Dracót is levelek tucatjai árasztották el naponta. A ma sem volt kivétel, és számos bagoly landolt Harry reggelijében, leveleket potyogtatva szerteszét. Harry a saját levélkupacát rögtön Draco elé tolta, aki olyan örömteli tekintettel nyitotta ki az összeset, mintha karácsonyi ajándékok lapultak volna bennük.

- Komolyan Harry, nem értem, mi bajod a hírnévvel. Szerintem tök jó. Nézd csak ezt – mondta Draco vidáman, és Harry felé nyújtott egy levelet, amelyben egy csinos, középkorú boszorkányt ábrázoló kép volt. A fotó alatti írásból kiderült, hogy a boszorka ezer galleont ajánlana fel a párnak, ha azok tartanának neki és barátainak egy sztriptíz előadást.

Hermione rosszallóan csóválta fejét a kép láttán, míg Ron és Seamus inkább irigykedő pillantásokat váltottak. Draco boldogan rágta át magát a leveleken, és a szaftosabbakat megosztotta a Griffendélesekkel, míg nem egy olyan levélhez ért Harry kupacában, amitől ráncba szaladt a homloka.

_Hali Harry!_

_Hogy vagy drága? Régen írtál már. Nem hiszem el, hogy a Reggeli Prófétából kellett megtudnom, hogy jársz valakivel. Így kell bánni egy régi „baráttal"? Nyugi, csak ugratlak, de komolyra fordítva a szót: Malfoy? Remélem tudod, mire vállalkoztál._

_Sokat gondoltam rád nyár óta, és próbáltam kitalálni, mit tehetnénk, hogy működjön ez a dolog kettőnk között. Persze tudom, most már mással vagy, de azt akarom, hogy tudd, én itt leszek neked, és még mindig megvannak az érzéseim irántad. Sok szerencsét Malfoyhoz, de ha megbánt téged, ne habozz felkeresni. Várni foglak._

_Szeretettel: Charlie_

- Mi a fene ez Potter? – csattant fel Draco. A féltékenység az arcára volt írva. – Azt mondtad, az csak egy kis nyári kaland volt. Akkor miért ír neked Weasley leveleket?

- _Draco! _– sziszegte Harry, amikor Ron, Hermione és Seamus is felkapta fejét a Weasley név hallatán.

Draco nem törődött vele, és lecsapta a levelet az asztalra.

- Rendben van Harry – vicsorogta, és felállt. – Ha folytatni akarod a mocskos kapcsolatodat azzal a szemét kis sárkányidomárral, távol álljon tőlem, hogy _én, _a _barátod, _az utadba álljak.

Harry megfogta a karját, és próbálta visszahúzni őt a helyére.

- Draco, kérlek, nem erről van szó – védekezett.

Draco kitépte a karját Harry kezéből.  
- Elkések az órámról – fújtatta, és elviharzott.

Harry felsóhajtott, és a halántékát masszírozta. Tudta, hogy magyarázattal tartozik az asztalnál ülő barátainak, de sokkal jobban aggasztotta Draco reakciója, amit ugyanakkor nem is értett. Mindez a színjáték része lett volna? Vagy Draco tényleg féltékeny? Valóban érez valamit Harry iránt? De ha így van, akkor miért szakítja meg mindig a játszadozásaikat? Mi folyik itt?

A dolgok kezdtek roppant zavarossá válni. Harry úgy döntött, most már el kell mondania az igazat, történjen bármi. Talán ma este, ha lehetséges. Tudni akarta, hányadán állnak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már egyre hihetetlenebbül kívánta Dracót.

----

Draco a nap hátralevő részében végig kerülte Harryt. Harry próbált vele beszélni bájitaltanon, de Draco hidegen elfordult tőle, így Blaise-től kért tanácsot.

- Meddig lesz még dühös rám? – súgta neki, és egyik szemét Pitonon, a másikat a bájitalon tartotta, amin dolgoztak.

Blaise együttérzően mosolygott rá.  
- Csak adj neki egy kis időt – súgta vissza. – Draco közismerten extrémen féltékeny még a jobb napjain is. Nagyon túlzásba tudja vinni, de azért szerintem meg fog jönni az esze.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

- Igen – erősítette meg Blaise. – Na de nincs szerinted iszonyú meleg itt? Nem akarod levenni az inged?

----

Már a vacsoraidő is elmúlt, amikor Harrynek végre esélye nyílt beszélnie Dracóval, és meggyőznie róla, hogy az a levél nem jelentett semmit. A Mardekáros nagy nehezen megbékélt, miután Harry szívhez szóló ömlengéssel bizonygatta, hogy már nem érdekli Charlie.

Immár mindketten a Griffendél klubhelységben voltak. Draco Deannel sakkozott, Harry pedig taktikai megbeszélést folytatott Ronnal és Ginnyvel, ami azonban nem ment annyira jól, mivel Harry egyfolytában Dracót figyelte. A szőke még kívánatosabbnak tűnt, ahogy összehúzott szemmel koncentrált a játékra. Közben a füle mögé tűrt egy rakoncátlan tincset, Harrynek pedig le kellett küzdenie a hirtelen jött vágyat, hogy összeborzolja azt a szőke hajat.

Ez a meghitt jelenet fogadta Seamust, aki akkor mászott be a portrélyukon. Úgy döntött, hogy Dracót talán kellően lefoglalja a sakkjátszma, tehát ez lesz a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy közelebb kerüljön Harryhez. Óvatosan odaosont a díványhoz, közben folyamatosan a veszélyes Mardekároson tartva a szemét, és lehuppant Harry mellé, a kelleténél talán kicsit közelebb.

- Hé Seamus, jó hogy itt vagy. Szükségünk van a véleményedre. – Ron kviddics-lázban égett, és hosszú léptekkel járkált fel-alá.

- Miről? – tette fel a kérdést Seamus, és észrevétlenül még közelebb csusszant Harryhez, egyik kezét pedig a dívány támlájára tette a feje fölött.

- A fogó-taktikát illetően. Szerintem trükközni kell a másik fogóval, de Ginny azt mondja, hogy mikor ő volt fogó, akkor mindig csak a cikeszre figyelt, az ellenfélre egyáltalán nem.

Seamus csak úgy mellékesen lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét, és szórakozottan játszani kezdett Harry fekete tincsivel.  
- Mi lenne, ha kicsit ez is lenne meg az is? Mondjuk Harry koncentráljon csak a cikeszre, és majd a lenyűgöző kinézete működik helyette. Így máris nem lesz gondja a másik fogóval.

Ron és Ginny a szemüket forgatták, Harry pedig épp közölni igyekezett Seamusszel, hogy fogja be, és vegye el onnan a kezét, mielőtt Draco megöli, de már késő volt.

- Finnigan – hallatszott a jégnél is fagyosabban. – Mit mondtam neked a barátom molesztálásáról?

Draco arcán gyilkos tekintet ült, Seamus pedig bocsánatkérésre nyitotta volna a száját, de erre már nem volt lehetősége. Először egy levél Harry volt barátjától, most meg Seamus pofátlan flörtölése. Dracónak betelt a pohár.

Gyorsabban, mint ahogy bárki szerint lehetséges lett volna, Draco felrántotta Seamust a pólójánál fogva a díványról, a földre hajította, fél lábával a padlóhoz szögezte, és egyenesen az arcára szegezte a pálcáját.

Seamus rémülten pislogott, mivel rádöbbent, hogy most ki van szolgáltatva egy nagyon dühös Malfoynak, akinek egy nagy csomó sötét, és csúnya átok van a tarsolyában.

- Mondj egyetlen okot, hogy miért ne átkozzam szét az agyad Finnigan!

Seamus hangtalanul ki, majd becsukta a száját. Draco gúnyosan nézett rá, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- Draco ne! – kapta el Harry Draco pálcás kezét.

- Eressz el Potter! – követelte Draco keményen, de Harry nem tett eleget a kérésének.

- Nem – mondta, és kezdett mérges lenni. – Ez nevetséges. Nem átkozhatsz meg mindenkit, aki csak tesz pár hülye megjegyzést.

- Csak figyelj – mondta Draco, és nem vette le a szemét Seamusről, aki csapdába esett Draco lába alatt.

Harry azonban nem engedhette, hogy ez történjen, így hátrahúzta Dracót a pólójánál fogva, aki ettől kicsit kibillent az egyensúlyából, és felemelte a lábát.

- Seamus tűnj innen – parancsolta Harry. – Majd én elintézem ezt Dracóval.

A srácnak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Felpattant, és elszáguldott a szobájuk felé, Harryre hagyva a dühöngő Malfoy lecsillapítását.

- Mi képzelsz, mi a fenét csinálsz Potter?

- Hogy _én_ mit csinálok? _Te_ mit csinálsz? Valaki komolyan megsérülhetett volna – csattant fel Harry.

- Igen, ez volt a _lényeg_ – fröcsögte Draco. – Jogom van megvédeni a tulajdonomat.

- A _tulajdonodat_? – Harry most aztán tényleg dühös volt. – Nem kezelheted az embereket a _tulajdonodként_ Malfoy.

- Nem érted igaz? Te _hivatalosan – _és Draco megnyomta a szót, miközben jelentőségteljesen Harry szemébe nézett – az _én _barátom vagy. Nem Charlie-é, nem Seamusé, az _enyém._ Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy csak álljak, és nézzem, ahogy mindenki rádnyomul.

- Teljesen túlreagálod – mondta Harry mérgesen, és keresztbe fonta karjait. – A féltékenységed kezelhetetlen.

- Úgy gondolod? És vajon _te_ hogy reagálnál fordított esetben?

- Szerintem kategóriákkal jobban, mint te – vágta rá Harry.

- Tényleg Potter? Majd emlékezz rá, hogy ezt mondtad.

Azzal Draco kiviharzott, és becsapta maga után a portréajtót.

----

Draco még akkor is forrongott, mikor már lefekvéshez készült. Blaise látta az ismerős, féltékenységre utaló haragot az arcán, mikor visszaért a hálókörletükbe, de inkább bölcsen hallgatott, és nem faggatózott. A többieknek ugyanezt tanácsolta, és mivel közismerten Blaise tudta a legjobban kezelni Draco kirohanásait, mindenki hallgatott rá.

Blaise egy másik bölcs elhatározást is hozott, amikor úgy döntött ez az este nem a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy felvegye új pizsamáját, amit a HPRK katalógusból rendelt, és amit piros alapon aranyló cikeszek díszítettek.

Már mind bemásztak az ágyukba, amikor halk kopogás ütötte meg a fülüket az ablak irányából. Crack ment oda, hogy beengedjen egy parányi barna baglyot, ami egyenesen Dracóhoz röpült, és ölébe ejtette küldeményét, majd el is tűnt az éjszakában.

Draco azonnal felismerte a kézírást, és kinyitotta a levelet.

_Hello Draco, hogy ityeg?_

_Rég láttalak. Fogadd gratulációmat, láttalak az újságban. Szóval te és Harry Potter? Sosem gondoltam volna, de jól néztek ki együtt._

_Csak szólni akartam, hogy holnap Roxfortban leszek – tulajdonképpen épp az újdonsült barátodat nézzük meg, ahogy játszik. Le szeretnénk szerződtetni a Puddlemere United-hoz. De ne mondd el neki, nem szabad tudnia, hogy figyeljük._

_Nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha nem lennék csalódott, hogy foglalt vagy. Szívesen töltöttem volna veled egy kis időt, amíg a Roxfortban vagyok, ha érted, mire gondolok. Hát, azért remélhetőleg találkozunk holnap._

_Minden jót: Oliver_

Draco pedig köszönetet mondott a sorsnak, hogy ölébe pottyantotta a bosszú tökéletes eszközét.

----

Másnap reggel Harry megacélozta az akaratát, és elindult reggelizni. Elhatározta, hogy nem gondol többet az előző esti vitára, hanem csakis a közelgő játékra összpontosít. Háztársai gyártottak egy csomó rikító transzparenst, Blaise pedig mardekáros létére szégyenszemre tetőtől talpig Griffendél színekbe öltözött, és egy kis piros zászlóval integetett Harry felé. Draco feltűnő módon hiányzott a reggeliről, de Harry nem akart most ezen rágódni.

Az étkezés után a Griffendél csapata magabiztosan elindult a pálya felé. Harry, mint csapatkapitány, tartott egy lelkesítő szónoklatot, szóval mindenki készen állt a játékra. Kirepültek a pályára, és Madam Hooch sípszavára, a szurkolók tomboló hangorkánja közepette a meccs kezdetét vette.

A napsütötte, meleg idő tökéletesnek ígérkezett a játékra. Harry új kontaktlencséi remekül beváltak. Olyan élesen látott, hogy úgy érezte akár a faleveleket is meg tudná számolni a Tiltott rengeteg fáinak égbenyúló koronáin. Jólesően tapasztalta, hogy csapatuk máris jócskán vezet, köszönhetően ezt Ginny remek hajtói képességeinek, és Ron meggyőző őrzői alakításának.

Harry, szemével a cikesz után kutatva, egy ideig csak körbe repkedett, majd szlalomozott kicsit csapattársai között. Aztán végre megpillantotta a fürge kis labdát. Azonnal üldözőbe vette, nyomában szorosan a másik fogóval. Ahogy repültek, a föld egyre közelebb és közelebb került hozzájuk, végül a hollóhátas fogó felrántotta seprűjét, hogy elkerülje a fájdalmas becsapódást. Harry azonban pontosan tudta mit csinál, és az utolsó pillanatban húzta fel a seprűjét, épp csak elkerülve, hogy a földnek ütközzön. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy többen döbbent sikolyokat halattak, és a cikesz felé nyúlt.

A lelátón ülők azonnal hangos üdvrivalgásban, és tapsviharban törtek ki. Mindkét csapat landolt, Harry pedig azonnal gratulálók gyűrűjében találta magát, akik össze-vissza ölelgették, meg hátba veregették, valaki pedig bariton hangon megjegyezte, hogy ez volt a legszédületesebb megmozdulás, amit valaha látott.

Harry elvigyorodott, és aztán nagy meglepetésére szemtől szemben találta magát régi csapatkapitányával.

- Oliver? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. Oliver mosolyogva üdvözölte Harryt.

- Harry! Milyen jó látni téged! És megjegyezném, hogy ez valami félelmetesen fantasztikus volt.

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Kösz haver. De hogy kerülsz ide?

- Természetesen téged jöttelek megnézi, ahogyan játszol. Pár kollégám is itt van velem, és épp tagokat toborzunk a Puddlemere Unitedba. – Oliver két idősebb, öltönybe öltözött férfi irányába bökött, akik teljesen el voltak ragadtatva Harrytől.

- Nem túloztál Oliver, tényleg úgy repül, mintha seprű se lenne alatta – mondta az egyikük.

- Igen, szerintem is tökéletesen illene a csapatba. Szerintem Potterrel egész biztosan megnyernénk még a bajnokságot is – jegyezte meg a másik mosolyogva.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy rosszul hallotta.  
- Azt akarják, hogy profi csapatban játsszak?

- Azt a mindenit – mormogta Ron.

- Hát persze, hogy azt akarjuk! Ezzel a tehetséggel el se hiszem, hogy mi vagyunk az elsők, akik ilyen ajánlatot tesznek. Ez hihetetlen! – mondta az első férfi. – Mi lenne, ha felmennénk a kastélyba, és ott megbeszélnénk a további részleteket?

Harry boldogan elvigyorodott.  
- Hát persze, menjünk. Ron, te is jössz?

- Naná – mondta Ron, még mindig ámuldozva, Harry pedig ismét az öltönyösökhöz fordult, hogy kérdezzen valamit, ekkor azonban egy olyan látvány fogadta, amitől vörös köd ereszkedett az agyára, és ennek semmi köze nem volt az őket körülvevő piros transzparensekhez.

Draco valahogy észrevétlenül csatlakozott hozzájuk, és most épp mély társalgásba merült Oliverrel. Az idősebb srác kiéhezett tekintettel meredt Dracóra, ami Harry számára nagyon is ismerős volt, mivel ő is hasonló képet vágott az utóbbi egy hétben, amikor Draco közelében volt. És Olivernek egyáltalán nem kellett volna így néznie az _ő_ barátjára.

A féltékenység Harry egész testét átjárta, és mintha kést forgattak volna a szívében, mikor Draco felnevetett Oliver egyik megjegyzése hallatán, majd hamiskás mosollyal kacsintott egyet.

Harry erőnek erejével elfordította a fejét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy az öltönyösökre figyeljen. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és hamarosan mindnyájan elindultak a kastélyba.

Az egyik öltönyös azonban még hátrafordult.  
- Hé Wood! Akkor jössz?

Oliver kissé mesterkélten elvigyorodott.  
- Nem még Basil, kösz. Nekem és Dracónak még… fel kell idéznünk pár dolgot – fejezte be a mondatot, és le sem vette szemét a szőkéről.

Harry már kék volt a dühtől, és épp elindult volna a flörtölő párocska felé, hogy néhány keresetlen szót intézzen Woodhoz (szavakat, melyek _Avadával_ kezdődtek, és _Kedavrával_ végződtek), Ron azonban gyorsan megragadta a karját, hogy megállítsa.

Sikerült is megfékeznie Harryt, de Draco ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy Oliver karjára tegye a kezét, és előre hajolva a fülébe súgjon valamit. Oliver bólintott, és együtt elindultak a kviddicsöltözők felé.

Ronnak ekkor már minden erejére és meggyőző képességére szüksége volt, hogy visszatartsa Harryt. Nem engedhette meg, hogy legjobb barátja elszalassza élete lehetőségét holmi tetves Draco Malfoyok miatt.

Odasúgta barátjának, hogy ne aggódjon, Draco valószínűleg csak beszélgetni akar Oliverrel, és határozottan elkormányozta Harryt a pályától, akinek így nem maradt más lehetősége, követte toborzóit.

Közben mélyeket lélegzett, és elszántan próbált lehiggadni, és nem gondolni rá, hogy mi történhet most épp a nem-igazán-valódi barátja és néhai csapatkapitánya között az öltözőben.

----

A vacsoránál Harryt azonnal körülzsongták a Griffendélesek, akik el voltak ragadtatva az aznapi győzelemtől, és az ajánlattól, amit kapott. Mindenki szívből gratulált.

Harry tőle telhetően igyekezett mosolyogni, és elrejteni a tényt, hogy a szeme odaragadt a Nagyterem ajtajához. Se Draco nem volt a Mardekáros asztalnál, sem pedig Oliver a neki fenntartott helyen. Harry próbálta leküzdeni növekvő félelmét, és haragját, és igyekezett az evésre összpontosítani.

Ekkor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és besétált Oliver. Az inge rosszul volt begombolva, a szája vörös volt és duzzadt, a haja pedig rendetlenül kócos. Épp úgy nézett ki, mint az az ember, aki épp most szexelt egy átkozottul jót.

Halk pusmogás ütötte fel a fejét a diákok között. Míg a Nagyteremben ülők nagy része Olivert nézte, és izgatottan csevegett, addig senki nem figyelt az ajtóra, és arra hogy Draco Malfoy surrant be rajta.

De a Nagyteremben ülők nagy részébe nem tartozott bele Harry Potter. Harry még mindig az ajtót fürkészte, és tökéletesen jól látta, mikor az elégedetten vigyorgó Draco egy kicsivel később bejött rajta, talán még gyűröttebben, mint Oliver. Harry ijesztően közel járt ahhoz, hogy felrobbanjon. Elszántan igyekezett elkapni Draco pillantását, szinte már könyörögve érte, hogy gyanúja tévesnek bizonyuljon.

De Draco csak Olivert nézte, és mikor találkozott a pillantásuk, mindketten csintalanul elvigyorodtak.

Ez már túl sok volt Harrynek. A három méteres körzetében az összes sütőtökleves kancsó szilánkokra robbant, narancsszínű lötyi tengerével árasztva el a Griffendél asztalt. Harry tudta, hogy jobban teszi, ha elhagyja a Nagytermet mielőtt valami még rosszabb történik, így hát felpattant, vetett egy bocsánatkérő pillantást Ronra és Hemionére, és kiviharzott az ajtón.

Draco tisztán látta az egész jelenetet, és diadalmasan elvigyorodott. Minden a terv szerint alakult, és Harry most őrülten féltékeny. Tökéletes. Elégedetten bólintott, és visszafordult a tányérján várakozó csirkéhez.

Amit azonban Draco nem tudhatott, hogy egy hirtelenszőke ír srác, aki mindig is előszeretettel bámulta Harryt, szintén látott mindent. Látta, ahogy Oliver bejött, a nyomában Dracóval. Látta az árulkodó _épp most szexeltünk _kinézetüket, szóval egyáltalán nem lepődött meg Harry dühödt reakcióján. Látta, hogy Draco már nem figyel, és ekkor Seamus Finnigan felállt, hogy kövesse Harryt.

Egy ilyen lehetőséget kár lett volna elszalasztani. Igen, ő ott lesz majd, amikor Harry vigasztalásra szorul.


	10. Smártanya

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

Na akkor álljon itt még egyszer figyelmeztetésként, hogy ez egy **slash**, és **18 korhatáros **ráadásul, sőt eléggé van trágárság is a fejiben, szóval mindenki ennek fényében olvassa, gondoltam megemlítem. Habár nem hiszem, hogy ez bárkit visszatartana, aki eddig olvasta. :P

* * *

**10. fejezet - Smár-tanya

* * *

**

Harry remegett a testét átjáró dühtől és féltékenységtől, ahogy fújtatva rótta a folyosókat a Griffendél torony irányába.

Tudta, hogy tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem kéne, hogy zavarja az egész dolog, hiszen valójában Dracóval nem voltak egy pár. De _igenis_ zavarta. Olyannyira, hogy már képtelen volt bármilyen épeszű gondolatra. Mérges volt, és kegyetlenül megbántottnak érezte magát, mintha csak az igazi barátja csalta volna meg.

Keserűen odavetette a jelszót a Kövér Dámának, aki együttérző pillantást vetett meggyötört ábrázatára, majd beengedte.

Harmadévesek egy csoportja üldögélt a sarokban, és eléggé megijedtek, amikor Harry idegesen becaplatott a klubhelységbe, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni. Elszántan próbálta visszanyerni önuralmát, és lehiggadni, mielőtt még valami mást is felrobbantana, de semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak Oliver gyűrött öltözetére, Draco kipirosodott szájára, a kviddicsöltözőre, a forró, szemérmetlen légyottra Oliver és Draco között…

Hallotta, hogy ismét kinyílt a portréajtó, és valaki a vállára tette a kezét. Megfordult, hogy elküldje melegebb éghajlatra az érkezőt, mivel jelenlegi állapotában nem volt kedve bájologni senkivel. Seamus Finnigannek azonban esze ágában se volt lelépni.

----

Draco még mindig magában somolygott, mikor már vacsorája utolsó morzsáit fogyasztotta. Hadművelet: nevetségesen féltékennyé tenni Harryt. Draco képzeletben újra átélte az Oliverrel folytatott párbeszédet…

_- Nem hiszem el, hogy rávettél erre Draco – mondta Oliver, miközben kigombolta az ingét. – Miért is teszem ezt meg neked?_

_- Hát azért, mert még mindig szívdöglesztően helyesnek találsz, és bármit megtennél érte, hogy a kedvemben járj, ezért hajlandó vagy teljesíteni az összes szeszélyes kívánságomat._

_Oliver felhorkant, de Draco rendíthetetlenül folytatta. – Én pedig azért csinálom ezt, mert meg kell leckéztetnem Harryt._

_Oliver a szemét forgatta.  
- A-ha. Vajon miért van olyan érzésem, hogy miután Harry rájött a történtekre, ő lesz majd, aki megleckéztet téged? És megjegyzem, jogosan._

_Draco egy sebzett angyalka tekintetével nézett rá.  
- Naaa, de hát hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hiszen ő mondta, hogy a féltékenykedésem irányíthatatlan! Itt én vagyok az áldozat. Csak bizonyítani próbálom az igazamat._

_Oliver a fejét rázta.  
- Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt teszem Harryvel. Én kedvelem őt. Jó haver, és nagyszerű fogó is. Te viszont csak egy önző kis mocsok vagy a megértés és a tisztesség teljes hiányával._

_- Kifelejtetted, hogy ellenállhatatlanul szexi, és rendkívül okos is vagyok. Na most akkor itt állunk, és végig az erkölcseimről fogunk dumálni, vagy segítesz is? – kérdezte Draco, és ő is nekilátott kigombolni az ingét._

----

- Harry, haver, minden rendben, csak én vagyok – mondta Seamus lágyan. – Tudom, hogy zaklatott vagy, de le kell nyugodnod, mielőtt valakinek baja esik.

- Ki? Én? Zaklatott? Ó nem. Én nyugodt vagyok, nagyon nyugodt. Most épp _kibaszottul _nyugodt vagyok – mondta Harry zaklatottan, és a kandallóban lobogó tűz lángja szokatlanul magasra csapott. A harmadévesek rémülten pislogtak.

- Tényleg az vagy – egyezett bele Seamus. – Gyere fel, és dőlj le egy kicsit. Ha nem higgadsz le, valakinek _tényleg _baja fog esni, és az nem az a két ember lesz, aki valóban megérdemelné. Nem Malfoy, vagy Wood.

Harry arca keserű fintorba torzult erre, és felnézett.  
- Honnan tudod?

- Láttam őket – közölte Seamus egyszerűen. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy őrült szexben volt részük.

Seamus szavainak hatására egy váza robbant szét a sarokban. Seamus megragadta Harry karját, és elkezdte felvonszolni az emeletre.  
- Vissza kell nyerned az önuralmad. Gyere.

Seamus felvezette Harryt a hálóba, de útközben még odaszólt a harmadéveseknek.  
- Ha bárki kérdezné, mondjátok, hogy nem vagyunk itt, rendben? Nem számít, ki az. Nem akarjuk, hogy megzavarjanak.

----

A Nagyteremben Draco ellenőrizte az óráját. Tíz perc telt el, mióta Harry elviharzott. Draco úgy döntött, eleget szenvedett a srác.

Felállt, kinyújtóztatta tagjait, és vidáman Oliverre kacsintott, aki válaszul csak az égre emelte tekintetét. Draco sejtette, hogy Harry egyenesen a Griffendél toronyba ment, és el is indult abba az irányba, készen rá, hogy ha megtalálja, mindent bevalljon…

_- Mindenképp rosszul gombold vissza az inged – emlékeztette Draco Olivert, és épp azon volt, hogy jól összeborzolja a saját haját. – És ne tűrd be._

_- Igen Draco, emlékszem, úgy kell kinéznem, mintha életem legjobb szeretkezésében lett volna részem. Még ha nem is történt több egy kis csevegésnél egy idegesítő seggfejjel. Merlinnek hála, hogy már nem vagyunk együtt. El is felejtettem, milyen kis rohadék tudsz lenni._

_- Jaj kérlek. Ne is próbálj úgy tenni, mintha már nem kívánnál. De most kevesebb beszédet, és több tettet. Dörzsöld meg a szádat, hogy vörösebb legyen._

_Oliver felsóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett. Mindketten bőszen fáradoztak rajta, hogy megfelelően zilált legyen a külsejük, ahogy Draco kívánta._

_- Most kócold össze a hajad – utasította Draco, és újragombolta az ingét._

_- Muszáj? – nyekeregte Oliver az imádnivaló kisfiúkra és kislányokra gondolva a Nagyteremben, akikre jó benyomást akart tenni._

_Draco szigorúan rápillantott, mire Oliver megadóan sóhajtott._

_- Ó, rendben van, oké. Nem vagy normális. Mindezt csak azért, hogy a lökött barátodat féltékennyé tedd – foglalta össze a véleményét morogva._

_Megálltak egymás mellett a tükör előtt. Kinézetük láttán, bárki azt a téves következtetést vonhatta le, hogy valóban igen intim dolgokat folytattak az öltözőben. _

_- Tökéletes – vigyorgott elégedetten Draco._

_Oliver egy kicsit aggódott._

_- Öhm, Draco?  
- Most mi van?  
- Ígérd meg, hogy megvédesz Harrytől.  
- Mi?_

_- Harry iszonyú dühös lesz rám, ha elhitetjük vele, hogy lefeküdtem veled. Aztán ha megtudja az igazat, akkor meg azért lesz dühös, mert segítettem neked. Szívesebben mennék haza egy darabban, szóval megköszönném, ha garantálnád, hogy Harry nem kerülhet majd a közelembe._

_- Majd én foglalkozom Harryvel te óriás csecsemő. Nem lesz mérges, ha elmondom, hogy még csak annyi sem történt köztünk, mint egy kézfogás. Na fejezd be a sápítozást, és induljunk a kastélyba. Itt az ideje a nagy belépőnek._

_Oliver vetett egy utolsó pillantást tükörképére, és rezignáltan sóhajtott.  
- Harry nem lesz valami boldog, Draco. Jól meg fogod kapni tőle._

_Istenem, remélem tényleg így lesz, gondolta magában Draco. _

_----_

Mihelyst beértek a szobába, Harry hassal az ágyra vetette magát, és fejét a karjai közé temette. Seamus gondolatban gyorsan eltervezte a dolgokat, és elindult felé.

- Harry? – szólalt meg lágyan, a kényes helyzetnek megfelelő együttérző hangot produkálva.

- Nézd Seamus, ne sértődj meg, de most tényleg nincs kedvem beszélgetni, oké? – mondta Harry fel sem nézve.

Seamus elővette a legjobb „én tényleg aggódom érted" arcát, és leült az ágy szélére.

- Nem kell beszélned Harry – mondta, és kicsit több ír akcentussal ejtette a szavakat (mondták neki, hogy ez az egyik leglefegyverzőbb tulajdonsága). – Csak… figyelj, te jobbat érdemelsz. Malfoy egy igazi seggfej, amiért ezt tette.

- Igen, hát… mondjuk tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz, nem? Mármint ez _tényleg_ Malfoy. Istenem, annyira hülye vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry.

Seamus próbaképpen előrenyúlt, és elkezdte finoman dörzsölgetni Harry hátát. Harry zavartan nézett rá.

- Csak próbállak megnyugtatni. Az imént egy kicsit elvesztetted a fejed. Le kell higgadnod, nehogy megint történjen valami.

Harry felsóhajtott, de végül is nem ellenkezett. Seamus gondolatban örömtáncot járt.

- Most pedig figyelj rám Harry Potter. Nem vagy hülye, te is tudod. Ez nem a te hibád – mondta, és közelebb csúszva, már inkább masszírozó mozdulatokkal simogatta tovább Harry hátát.

Harryt, úgy tűnt, hidegen hagyta Seamus tevékenykedése.  
- Hát pedig most tök hülyének érzem magam. Nem kellett volna megbíznom benne. Sejthettem volna, hogy valami ilyesmit fog tenni – mondta csüggedten.

- Hagyd abba – korholta őt Seamus. – Ne hibáztasd magad, nem tudhattad. – Óvatosan Harry fölé térdelt, és már mindkét kezével erőteljesen masszírozta. Harry kissé megdermedt de Seamus folytatta.

- Olyan feszült vagy. Had segítsek ellazulni – mondta Seamus lélegzetvisszafojtva.

Harry túlságosan is zaklatott volt Draco miatt ahhoz, hogy Seamus veszélyes megmozdulásaival törődjön, és nem is firtatta a másik szándékait. Helyette csak némán feküdt, ezzel még közelebb engedve magához Seamust.

----

- Harry most… nincs itt – mondta a griffendéles lányka a portréajtón bekopogó Dracónak, aki arról érdeklődött, beszélhetne-e Potterrel.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. Történetesen nagyszerű hazudozó volt ő maga is, így tökéletesen felismerte azt is, ha valaki más hazudott neki. Főleg, ha valaki ilyen csapnivalóan csinálta, mint ez a harmadéves fruska.

- Ne légy hülye, tudom, hogy itt van. Fent van a szobájában?  
- Öhm… nem? – A harmadéves eléggé elbátortalanodott, mivel Draco a mérhetetlen sármját vetette be, hogy szóra bírja.

A jóképű Mardekáros olyan lehengerlően mosolygott rá, hogy a lány elvörösödött.

- Gyerünk, nekem elmondhatod. Esküszöm, nem árulom el senkinek. Ez lesz a mi kis titkunk – közölte egy kacsintás kíséretében, és a lány még vörösebb lett.

Hirtelen az egyik barátja bukkant fel mellette.

- Anna, nem mondhatod el! Megígértük Seamusnek – súgta a fülébe, de Draco kristálytisztán hallott minden szót.

Elbűvölő viselkedése azonnal köddé foszlott.

- Seamus? – mondta Draco, és dühösen összehúzta szürke szemét. – Finnigan Harryvel van? – kérdezte élesen, és egy kicsit ijesztően.

- Öhm… - hebegte Anna.

- Hupsz – mondta a másik lány.

Draco eleget hallott. Befurakodott a két lány mellett, és felrohant a Harry szobájához vezető lépcsőn.

----

- Hülye Malfoy – mormolta Harry halkan. – Hülye, szemét Draco Malfoy.

- Ne gondolj most rá – suttogta Seamus a fülébe, és kezei már Harry pólója alatt kalandoztak, egyre bensőségesebbé téve ezzel a masszázst.

Harryben valamennyire kezdett tudatosulni a másik srác jelenléte, és a tevékenysége, amit tulajdonképp nem tartott volna helyénvalónak, hiszen neki barátja volt (még ha csak álbarátról volt is szó, aki viszont boldogan ágyba bújt valaki mással), de túlságosan el volt veszve a féltékeny gondolatai között, hogy ebbe mélyebben belegondoljon.

Aztán azonban Harry azt érezte, hogy Seamus előrehajol, és a nyakát kezdi puszilgatni. Erre már megdermedt.

- Seamus, hagyd abba!

- Miért Harry? Nem esik jól? – Seamus folytatta.

- Seamus, HAGYD ABBA!

Ebben a pillanatban kivágódott a háló ajtaja.

- Mi a FASZ?

Egy nagyon nagyon haragos Draco Malfoy állt a küszöbön, és Seamusre szegezte a legjegesebb Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantást, ami csak előfordulhatott a Malfoyok történelmében.

- Finnigan, te teljesen KÖCSÖG, most kibaszottul _MEGÖLLEK!_

Seamus arcából kiszaladt a vér.  
- Malfoy, én…

- Kussolj, és mássz le róla.  
- De Malfoy, te nem…  
- MOST, Finnigan! _Süket _vagy? TŰNJ MÁR A KURVA ÉLETBE A BARÁTOM KÖZELÉBŐL!

- Oké, oké, higgadj már le – Seamus gyorsan lemászott Harryről, aki szintén villámló tekintettel nézett rá. Seamus számára azonban a legnagyobb veszélyforrást Draco jelentette, aki szabályosan lángolt a dühtől.

- Idefigyelj te kis szarházi - vicsorogta. – Ha most azonnal elhagyod ezt a szobát, és megesküszöl, hogy soha többet még csak Harryre se nézel, akkor talán – TALÁN – nem fogom leátkozni a kibaszott farkadat.

Seamus összerezzent.  
- Nézd Malfoy, sajnálom, én nem akartam megcsókolni, csak egy masszázs volt, és…

_- KIFELÉ!_

Seamus nem próbálta folytatni a mentegetőzést, inkább gyorsan eliszkolt a hálóból. Draco becsapta utána az ajtót, és rászórt egy sor ajtózáró- és némító bűbájt, mielőtt Harryhez fordult volna.

- És TE! – kiabálta Draco, és vádlón Harryre mutatott. – Mi a fasz volt ez?

Harrynek leesett az álla a mérhetetlen felháborodástól.  
- _ÉN? Mi van? _Még TE ordibálsz VELEM? – Az összes düh, ami felhalmozódott benne a Nagyteremben történt incidens óta, az most egyszerre, elemi erővel robbant ki. Felugrott az ágyról, és Draco szemébe nézett, aki maga is tajtékzott.

- Azért ordibálhatok, mert arra kellett bejönnöm, hogy Finnigan rajtad FEKSZIK és CSÓKOLGAT! _CSÓKOLGAT!_ Seamus KIBASZOTT Finnigan!

- ÉS?? SEMMI KOMOLY nem történt, úgyhogy egyáltalán NINCS JOGOD, hogy dühös légy. Emellett, TE voltál az, aki megcsalt ENGEM!!

- Mi a szarról beszélsz?

A két fiú egymással szemben állt a hálószoba közepén, és teli torokból üvöltöztek.

- Lefeküdtél Oliverrel te mocsok! Ne is MERÉSZELJ dühösnek lenni rám Seamus miatt, mert itt én vagyok az, aki MÉRGES RÁD!

- Nem is feküdtem le Oliverrel idióta!

- Na hazudozz itt nekem Malfoy a fenébe is. Láttam, amikor bejöttetek a Nagyterembe. Összeborzolt hajjal, félregombolt ingben, és le sem vettétek a szemetek egymásról. Azt hiszem, meg tudom mondani két emberről, hogy nemrég szexeltek. Ha Oliverrel akarsz lenni, csak meg kellett volna mondanod. Megértettem volna a dolgot – mondta Harry keserűen.

Dracónak valami kellemetlen szúró érzés támadt a gyomra tájékán. Annyira lefoglalta a saját cselszövése, hogy egyszer sem gondolt arra, hogy ezzel megbánthatja Harryt. Mikor a másik fiú sebzett tekintetével találkozott a szeme, gyötrő bűntudat kezdte marcangolni.

- Öhm… Harry, talán elmagyaráznám…

- Mit kell itt magyarázni? Ne keress kifogásokat. Úgy értem, valójában nem is vagyunk együtt, _igaz? _– köpte a szavakat Harry.

- Potter, én…

- Felejtsük is el, hogy te tegnap _órákon át _nem beszéltél velem, csak mert egy _levelet _kaptam Charlie-tól. Vagy, hogy mindenfélét a fejemhez vágtál, csak mert Seamus tett pár idióta megjegyzést.

- Harry, várj, nem érted…

- Nem. Én értem. _Te_ lehetsz dühös _rám_, mert én a _tulajdonod _vagyok, igaz? De kurvára tilos, hogy ÉN dühös legyek rád, mert SZEXELTÉL AZ EXBARÁTODDAL!

- Potter, fogd már be, és hallgass meg! – kiabálta Draco, és megragadta Harryt a vállánál fogva, hogy az a szemébe nézzen. – Én NEM. Szexeltem. Oliver Wooddal.

- Ügyes próbálkozás Malfoy. _Láttalak_ titeket a Nagyteremben.

Draco megrázta a fejét.  
- Az nem az volt, amire gondolsz. Csak eljátszottuk.

- _Eljátszottátok?_

- Igen, eljátszottuk! Az egészet megrendeztük.

Harry gyanakodva szemlélte Dracót.  
- És miért tettetek volna ilyet?

- Hogy féltékennyé tegyelek te marha. Hogy visszaadjam azért, amit előző nap mondtál, hogy a féltékenykedésem irányíthatatlan. Oliver csak szívességet tett nekem. Elintéztük, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mintha szexeltünk volna, de SEMMI NEM TÖRTÉNT.

Draco elmulasztotta észrevenni a Harry tekintetében megjelenő veszélyes csillogást, mert túlságosan lekötötte, hogy újra eszébe jusson, ahogy Seamus Harryt csókolgatta, és megint bedühödött.

- Szóval, ismétlem, SEMMI nem történt köztem és Oliver között, amit nem mondhatok el rólad és Finniganről, szóval…

- _Malfoy – _szólalt meg Harry ijesztően halkan. A szeme elsötétült a haragtól. – Azt mondod, hogy az egész dolgot, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mintha újra összejöttél volna az exeddel, azért tervelted ki, hogy engem féltékennyé tégy?

- IGEN Potter, PONTOSAN erről van szó. Ártatlan vagyok! – csattant fel Draco nem véve észre a veszélyt, amiben volt. – De aztán feljöttem ide, és itt kellett, hogy találjalak, ahogy az a tetves Finnigan rajtad fekszik, és _csókolgat, _és neked még van képed azt mondani…

- Malfoy. FOGD BE.

Harry fenyegetően tett egy lépést Draco felé, aki ösztönösen hátrált egyet. Végre észrevette a Harry szemében tomboló haragot. Egy része valamennyire tisztába volt vele, hogy Harry talán majd mérges lesz a tette miatt, de elfelejtette, milyen ijesztő is az álbarátja, amikor tényleg dühös.

- Az összes _gyerekes… önző… manipulatív… - _Harry minden szónál tett egy lépést Draco felé, aki továbbra is hátrált, míg nem a fal megállásra kényszerítette.

Harry lefogta a kezét, és a falhoz nyomta, majd előre hajolt, hogy a feje csak centikre volt Dracóétól.  
- Iszonyú nagy bajban vagy Draco Malfoy.

Draco kezdett félni. És különös módon kicsit vonzónak is találta a helyzetet.

- Potter, esküszöm, meg tudom magyarázni…

- Tényleg? – csattant fel Harry. – Meg tudod magyarázni, hogy miért érezted úgy, hogy a kastély biztonságát kockáztatva féltékennyé kell tenned, csak hogy valami ostoba igazadat bizonyítsd?

- Igen – mondta Draco dacosan. – Azért volt, mert…

- Meg tudod magyarázni, miért viselkedik úgy a 16 éves álbarátom, mint egy elkényeztetett kiskölyök?

Draco összehúzta a szemét.  
- Igen – felelte. – Azért mert…

- Meg tudod magyarázni, miért hagyod teljesen figyelmen kívül mások érzéseit?

- Igen, én…

- És ennek a cselszövésnek a tökéletesen önző voltát?

- Igen, a fenébe is, mert…

- És el tudod magyarázni, hogy lehet valaki ennyire kiállhatatlanul _manipulatív_, hogy…

- Jól van Potter, MEGÉRTETTEM, oké? – fakadt ki Draco. – SAJNÁLOM, hogy féltékennyé akartalak tenni, és SAJNÁLOM az összes dolgot, amit tettem, de mindez azért volt, mert MEGŐRÜLÖK ÉRTED!

Harry ledermedt.  
- Hogy _mi?_

- Kibaszottul akarlak Potter. Jézusom, mit tegyek még, hogy ennél is nyilvánvalóbb legyen? Egyfolytában féltékeny vagyok, és egész héten körülötted lebzseltem, mióta csak megéreztem azt a Tűzvillám méretű merevedésedet a múltkor.

- Hé… te tudtál róla? – nyögte Harry.

- Persze, hogy tudtam róla a fenébe is! A farkad majdnem lyukat vájt a combomba. És mióta csak rájöttem, mennyire kívánsz, azóta próbállak rávezetni, hogy én is ugyanannyira akarlak, és lépten-nyomon lenyomom a nyelvem a torkodon, és hajlandó vagyok veled megállás nélkül csak smárolni még a tetves Griffendél klubhelységben is a díványon, pedig rosszul vagyok a piros színtől. És ne feledkezzünk meg az órák közti találkákról se, meg persze, hogy szétfagyott a seggem bájitaltanon, csak hogy…

- AZ SZÁNDÉKOS VOLT? – bukott ki Harryből.

- Naná, hogy az volt – folytatta Draco keserűen. – Egész héten szarakodtam veled, azt remélve, hogy végre feladod, és jól megkefélsz, de te helyette csak _leveleket_ kaptál az _exbarátodtól_, és más fiúk flörtöltek veled, mígnem annyira féltékeny lettem, hogy mindenféle cselszövésre kellett rávennem az én exemet.

Harry csak nézte Dracót, akiből csak úgy ömlöttek a szavak. Az arca kipirult, a haja még mindig borzas volt korábbról, szürke szemei pedig élénken csillogtak, ahogy kiabálva hozzávágta Harryhez az igazat. A düh, amit Harry korábban érzett, lassacskán elapadt, és egy egész másfajta érzésnek adta át a helyét, miközben Draco folytatta a gyónást.

- És most már tudom, hogy valószínűleg utálsz, és az egészet elszúrtam ezzel az Oliveres dologgal, de a picsába is Potter, teljesen megőrjítesz, és már kurvára belefáradtam, hogy úgy kell tennem, mintha nem akarnálak, miközben minden nap minden percében arra gondolok, hogy szexelni akarok veled, és annyira utálom, ahogy mások rádmásznak, és azt akarom, hogy igaziból légy a barátom, és…

- Bassza meg – mondta hirtelen Harry, és megcsókolta Dracót.

Draco szeme meglepetésében tágra nyílt, de aztán gyorsan be is csukta.

- Elég sokáig tartott – mormolta.

A csók forró volt, és szenvedélyes. Már mindketten túl régóta fojtották vissza vágyaikat ahhoz, hogy ne legyen az. Harry a falhoz préselte Dracót, és nyelvével erőszakosan a szájába hatolt, kezével pedig átkarolta a derekát.

- Akkor ez most igazi? – suttogta Harry, és kezei kínzón megpihentek Draco hátán. – Szóval, ha mondjuk belemarkolok a seggedbe, akkor nem fogsz megátkozni?

- Potter, talán akkor foglak megátkozni, ha _nem_ markolsz bele a seggembe, de rögtön – morogta Draco, ezért Harry úgy is tett.

- Elképzelésed sincs, már mennyire akartalak – nyögte Harry rekedten, és szájával lejjebb siklott Draco nyaka felé. – Egész héten az őrületbe kergettél.

- Abban jó vagyok – mondta Draco elakadó lélegzettel, és kicsit oldalra hajtotta a fejét, hogy Harry jobban megközelíthesse.

- Több, mint jó – ismerte el Harry, majd hirtelen Dracóval együtt elfordult a faltól, és az ágy felé vette az irányt.

Draco érezte, hogy a lába hátul nekiütközik valaminek, és a következő pillanatban már az ágyon feküdt, Harry pedig rajta. Rövid küzdelem kezdődött, mert mindketten felül akartak lenni. Végül Harry nyert, és súlyával az ágyhoz szögezte Dracót, aki azonban még mindig elszántan vonaglott, és ez még jobban felkorbácsolta a két fiú vágyát, mert közben kemény férfiasságuk egymáshoz nyomódott a nadrágjukon keresztül.

- Most megvagy – mondta Harry, és előrébb hajolt. – És most hogy tudom, hogy neked is kedvedre van a dolog, nem engedlek el soha többet.

- Ne tégy olyan ígéreteket, amiket nem tudsz megtartani – gúnyolódott Draco egy kicsit felemelkedve fektéből.

Harry egy gyors csókot lehelt a szájára, majd felült, elengedte Draco derekát, és az övéért nyúlt.  
- Soha ne ingerelj egy Griffendélest, hacsak nem készültél fel a következményekre – felelte Harry, és gyorsan megszabadította Dracót a nadrágjától.

- Óistenem – nyöszörögte Draco, mikor Harry ujjai a merevedésére kulcsolódtak. - _Harry_…

Harry egyre gyorsuló mozdulatokkal kényeztette a Mardekárost, mígnem Draco már csak artikulálatlanul nyögdécselt, és sóhajtozott. Nem sokkal később pedig a fiú kezére élvezett.

Amikor Dracóval már nem forgott a világ, és kábultan Harryre fordította ködös szürke tekintetét, azt látta, hogy Harry őt bámulja kipirulva.

- Annyira ellenállhatatlan vagy – suttogta csaknem áhítatosan. – Jézusom Draco…

E szavak hatására, rögtön új erő költözött Dracóba, és felült. Kezét Harry mellkasára tette, és hátranyomta őt az ágyon.

- Én jövök – mondta játékosan, és az örömködő-tekintetű Harry fölé tornyosult. Ügyes kezei másodpercek alatt lehámozták Harryről a nadrágot, és máris rajta volt Draco szája.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és feje erőtlenül hátrahullt a matracra.  
- Bassza meg – nyögte rekedten, amikor Draco végignyalta péniszének a csúcsát. – Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg.

- A baszás ma este még nincs napirenden – jegyezte meg Draco mellékesen, és egy pillanatra kezével helyettesítette a száját. – Nem igazán vagyok az a típus, aki odaadja magát már az első randin.

És mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna Draco visszavette a szájába, így Harry képtelen volt bármi további értelmes mondatra. Pillanatokkal később Harry elért a csúcsra, és az egész világ elmosódott körülötte a gyönyörtől.

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, rámosolygott Dracóra.

- Ez fantasztikus volt – mondta őszintén. – Jobb az egész, amikor igazi.

- Igen – felelte Draco egy kicsit nyugtalanul. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy most mit csináljon.

Harry azonban tudta, hogy ő mit akar, ezért hívogatóan széttárta a karját.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Ó, szóval olyan összebújós típus vagy, mi? Ez nem rombolja le a hiper-férfias griffendéles összhatást, amit eddig kialakítottál?

- Ó, fogd már be – mondta Harry szórakozottan. – Gyere ide.

Draco úgy tett, mintha a szemét forgatná, de a következő pillanatban már Harry meleg, ölelő karjai közt feküdt, és fejét Harry mellkasán pihentette. Harry szorosabbra fonta karjait Draco körül, és orrát a lágy, selymes hajba temette.

Nemsokára Draco megszólalt.  
- Szóval gondolom leesett, hogy most már _valóban _abarátom vagy.

- A fenébe – mondta Harry közönyösen, és közben szórakozottan játszadozott Draco hajával – Tényleg?

- Ó igen – hangzott a komoly válasz. – Teljesen az enyém vagy most már.

Harry drámaian felsóhajtott.  
- Hát, gondolom rosszabb is lehetne. Bár az igazat megvallva elképzelésem sincs, hogyan.

Draco belecsípett a karjába.  
- Hallgass. Iszonyú szerencsés vagy, jobb ha tudod. Most lett egy barátod, aki elképesztően okos, szellemes, elbűvölő, gyönyörű és gazdag.

- Kihagytad, hogy hiú, elkényeztetett és idegesítően manipulatív.

- Úgy mondtad, mintha ezek rossz dolgok lennének.

Harry felhorkant. Hirtelen hangos kopogás szakította meg a két fiú nyugalmát, és pár fojtott hang hallatszott az ajtó túloldaláról.

- A szobatársaim. Talán vissza akarják kapni a szobájukat – jegyezte meg Harry lustán, egyáltalán nem fáradozva az ajtó kinyitásával.

- Igen, gondolom erről van szó – értett egyet Draco, fejét még mindig Harry mellkasán nyugtatva. Egy ideig még feküdtek, és hallgatták, ahogy a kérlelő szavak fokozatosan kiabálásba fordultak.

- Azért gondolom, mégis be kéne engednünk őket – szólalt meg végül Harry vonakodva. Draco csak ásított egyet, és még szorosabban bújt Harryhez.

- Hát be kéne – mormogta végül az arcát Harry nyakához fúrva. A kiáltások most már fenyegetőzéssé váltak, és az odakint állók ököllel verték az ajtót.

- De mondjuk – mondta Harry elgondolkozva. – egyikünk se szokta azt csinálni, amit valójában kéne. Miért kezdenénk el pont most?

- Nagyon igazad van – mondta Draco álmosan, és az újdonsült pár szorosan összeölelkezve mély álomba merült.


	11. A Roxfort szexistene

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**11. fejezet – A Roxfort szexistene

* * *

**

Másnap Draco reggelizni sétált, és alig várta, hogy újra lássa Harryt. Előző éjjel Harry szobatársai végül megtörték az ajtózáró bűbájokat (Hermione segítségével), és persze nem voltak valami boldogok, mikor ott találták a két fiút összeölelkezve az ágyon. Rögtön kidobták Dracót, így hát ő kénytelen volt egyedül tölteni az éjszakát, pedig sokkal szívesebben töltötte volna azt Harryvel.

Elérve a Mardekár asztalt, Draco elegánsan ledobta magát Pansy és Blaise közé, és boldogan ételt kezdett pakolászni a tányérjára. A barátai mind gyanakodva figyelték. Egy boldogan reggeliző Malfoy nem volt megszokott jelenség.

- Nos Draco –, szólította meg Blaise közönyösen – nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy tegnap este milyen későn értél vissza a szobánkba.

Draco Blaise helyett inkább a tányérján felhalmozott palacsintákra fordította figyelmét, de Blaise nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot.

- Szóval hol voltál? – kérdezte, egyértelműen valami pikáns részletre számítva.

- Nem látod? – horkant fel Pansy. – Úgy értem nézz csak rá. Az arcára van írva, hol járt, és mit csinált múlt éjjel.

Draco csak elvette a narancsleves kancsót, és töltött a poharába.

- _Draco – _fogta Blaise könyörgőre a dolgot. – _Tudom, _hogy Potterrel voltál az este. Nem mesélsz róla _semmit?_

- Nem – jelentette ki tömören Draco, és kortyolt az italból. Majd tekintete végigpásztázta a Nagytermet, és megállapodott Harryn, aki fesztelenül csevegett Ronnal, Hermionéval és Deannel. Draco nem tudott elfojtani egy boldog vigyort, ami nem kerülte el Blaise figyelmét sem.

- Óóó, Draco szejelmes – kántálta vicceskedve, mire Draco rosszallóan rábámult. – Feltűnt nekem –, folytatta aztán Blaise – hogy ma nem legyeskedik Harry körül a csini ír haverja. Van valami közöd a dologhoz?

Draco odanézett, és magában konstatálta, hogy valóban így van. Seamus ott ült az asztalnál, és elmélyülten csevegett, Harrytől azonban biztonságos távolságot tartott, nyilvánvalóan félve, hogy magára vonja Draco haragját.

- Talán – vigyorogta Draco.

E pillanatban megérkezett a reggeli bagolyposta, és Pansy izgatottan nézett fel.

- Alig várom az eheti Szombati Boszorkány Bulvárt – lelkendezett. – Remélem jó lesz.

A Szombati Boszorkány Bulvár a Szombati Boszorkány társlapja volt, viszont sokkal szaftosabb írásokat tartalmazott, éppen ezért nagyobb olvasóközönségre tett szert, mint maga a Szombati Boszorkány.

A bagoly Pansy ölébe pottyantotta a magazint, ő pedig felajzva bámult a borítóra. Kék szeme csészealjnyira tágult, és finoman köhintett egyet.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Draco, és a lány válla fölött vetett egy pillantást az újságra. – Ó, a fenébe!

**_Harry Potter, a Roxfort ügyeletes szexistene! Exkluzív sztori! _**– hirdette a borítón lévő öles cím, alatta egy hatalmas képpel Harryről, amit nyilván a tudta nélkül készítettek róla kviddicsezés közben. Szűk póló volt rajta és sort. Zilált külseje tekintélyt sugárzott, és egyúttal pokolian szexi volt.

Blaise kikapta a magazint Pansy kezéből.  
- Ördög és pokol! – akadt el a lélegzete. – Mostantól minden griffendéles edzésen részt veszek. Talán belépőt is szedhetnék. Ez elképesztő.

Erősödő sustorgás csapott fel a Nagyteremben körös-körül, igazolva a tényt, hogy mindenki, aki elő volt fizetve az újságra, osztotta Blaise véleményét.

Pansy visszavette a magazint, és kinyitotta a cikknél.  
- Hű, nem vicceltek, mikor azt írták, hogy szexisten – mondta elhalva. – Vajon honnan szerezték ezt a töméntelen infót Potter szexuális életéről.

E szavakra Dracón nyugtalanság lett úrrá.

- Miért… öhm… mit ír? – kérdezte csak úgy mellesleg. Pansy átfutotta a szöveget.

- Hát azt írja, az információk egy önmagát megnevezni nem kívánó, de megbízható forrástól származnak. De ez hihetetlen. Azt írja, elképesztő állóképessége van – akár tíz menetre is képes egy éjszaka alatt.

Draco alig észrevehetően elsápadt.

- És ez – oh Merlinre, nem lehet _ekkora _nagy. Hogy tud így közlekedni? És ó istenem, ezt hallgasd…

De Draco eleget hallott. Az újságban szereplő információk minden kétséget kizáróan azok voltak, amiket Harry fanclubjával közölt a pillanatnyi bosszúvágy hevében. El kell innen vinnie Harryt, mielőtt még meglátja a cikket.

Otthagyva Pansyt és Blaise-t, nyáladzva az újság fölött, Draco odasprintelt a Griffendél asztalhoz, ahol Harry valami televízió nevű holmiról beszélgetett Hermionéval. Fenébe, ha csak tudná, mi az egyáltalán. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry szobatársainak bosszús pillantását, és megragadta barátja karját.

Harry felnézett és elmosolyodott.

- Jó reggelt Draco – mondta szeretetteljes hangon, és felkínálta Dracónak a mellette levő helyet. – Hiányoztál múlt éjjel. Csatlakozol?

- Öhm, hát, tulajdonképpen azt reméltem, egy pár percre elrabolhatnálak – mondta Draco vontatottan, jól leplezve idegességét. Felnézve meglátta, hogy Ginny, Lavender, Parvati és a Creevey tesók összebújnak a magazin felett, és nyelt egyet.

Ron ellenszenvesen méregette.  
- De Malfoy, legalább had reggelizzen már meg szerencsétlen srác. Nem akarod, hogy legalább visszanyerje az erejét, mielőtt egy újabb menetet követelsz?

A megjegyzés hatására Dean és Hermione is szórakozottan kuncogtak, de Dracónak nem volt ideje emiatt aggodalmaskodni. A HPRK griffendéles képviselői nem álltak messze, és lassan Harry felé vették az útjukat, kiéhezett tekintettel az arcukon.

- Gyere már Harry – mondta Draco most már kicsit bepánikolva, és Harry karját rángatta. – Mi… öhm… el fogunk késni óráról, és ugye nem akarsz büntetést kapni?

- Draco, ma vasárnap van – mutatott rá Harry – Mi a bajod? – kérdezte.

- Harry! Hé Harry! – A Creevey tesók, az izgatottságtól lázban égve, odaértek a Griffendél csodafiújához, és a magazin egy példányát, meg egy tollat lobogtattak felé. – Aláírnád ezt nekünk? Na? Megteszed?

Pillanatnyilag megfeledkezve Dracóról, Harry előrehajolt, hogy megnézze, miről van szó. Dracónak, mivel szánalmas módon meghiúsult abbéli küldetésében, hogy megakadályozza, hogy Harry meglássa a magazint, új ötlete támadt.

Amit úgy hívtak: visszavonulás.

Kihasználva, hogy Harrynek elvonták a figyelmét, lassanként feltűnésmentesen hátrálni kezdett. Harry ránézett a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvár borítójára, és Draco látta, ahogy leesik az álla, miközben szótlanul mered a cikkre.

Draco szerencsétlenségére, a Creevey fivérek nem hagyták szótlanul az ő távozási kísérletét.

- Draco, hova mész? Meg akartuk köszönni az infókat, amit a cikkhez adtál – mondta Colin vidáman.

- Igen, maradj. A HPRK óriási köszönettel tartozik neked – értett egyet Dennis.

Harry és barátai mind Dracóhoz fordultak, aki még soha nem kívánta ennyire, hogy lehessen hoppanálni a Roxfortból.

- Öhm… hát… nagyon szívesen, és… ha nem bánjátok, én most lelépek – mondta, immár gyorsabban hátrálva, majd megfordult, hogy futásnak eredjen.

- DRACO MALFOY!

Harry hangjára megdermedt.

- Gyere vissza. _Most._

Lassan megfordult, és akaratlanul tett egy pár lépést az asztal felé. _Gyerünk Draco, meg tudod csinálni, _forszírozta magát. _Csak tagadj le mindent. Mindhalálig tagadj._

Gyorsan felöltötte arcára a legangyalibbnak gondolt tekintetét.  
- Igen Harry? – kérdezte, és aztán hozzátette: - Drága? – csak a jobb hatás végett.

Harry szemei összeszűkültek.  
- Ez a te műved? – kérdezte, és jelentőségteljesen az újságra pillantott, ami a cikknél volt nyitva.

_Húzd az időt.  
_- Micsoda? – kérdezte a lehető legártatlanabbul.

- Te meséltél a fanclubnak a szexuális életemről? – Harry egy pillanatra se dőlt be az ártatlan viselkedésnek.

_Tagadj, tagadj, tagadj.  
_- Mi? Én? Nem, persze hogy nem. Ne légy nevetséges.

Harry kétkedve felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Szóval nem?

- Öhm… igen.  
- Igen?  
- Nem!  
- _Draco_…  
- Talán.

Harry a cikkre nézett, aztán pedig vissza Dracóra.  
- Te mondtad azt a fanclubnak, hogy vakmerőbb vagyok az ágyban, mint egy csatában a Sötét Nagyúrral, és sosem félek kipróbálni új dolgokat, nem számít hogy azok milyen perverzek?

- Öhm… hát, talán nem pont így fogalmaztam…

- Mi a helyzet a kviddicspályán edződött tehetséges ujjakkal, melyek jobban tudnak örömet okozni, mint a cikeszt elkapni? Rémlik valami?

- Hm… azt hiszem, ez _talán_ egy kicsit ismerős, de Harry…

- És te mondtad – nézett Harry szúrósan Draco szemébe –, hogy nincs nagyobb élvezet annál a földön, mint alávetni magad egy párszaszájú lenyűgözően tehetséges nyelvének?

- Ó az. Hát… izé… esetleg említhettem valami hasonlót, de ugyan mit számít ez Harry?

- …

- Harry?

- Malfoy – kezdte Harry szinte már túlságosan is nyugodt hangon. – A helyedben kezdenék rohanni. _Most_.

Draco méltóságához cseppet sem illő, malfoytalan vinnyogást hallatott, és elviharzott a Nagyteremből. Harry nyugodtan kortyolt egy kis sütőtöklevet, felállt, biccentett a többieknek az asztalnál és utánaeredt…

----

Harry sejtette, hogy Draco majd mardekáros fennhatóság alá igyekszik menekülni, úgyhogy komótosan a pincék felé vette az irányt, miközben azon agyalt, mit is fog pontosan csinálni aljas barátjával, ha elkapta. Megállt a sima kőfal előtt, ami a Mardekár klubhelység bejáratát rejtette. Gondolkodóba esett. Nem tudta a jelszót, tehát hogyan tovább, hogyan tovább…

----

Draco valóban a szófán ült a klubhelységben, és próbált újra levegőhöz jutni a hosszú sprint után. Körülötte ott volt az egész mardekáros banda, és az újságcikkről diskuráltak. Még Crack és Monstro is belelkesült a címlapfotó láttán. Blaise és Pansy egymás kezéből kapkodták ki az újságot, és Dracótól próbáltak infókat szerezni a leírtak valóságalapjáról.

- Draco, ezt nem hiszem el. Mikor részleteket akartam kicsikarni belőled Potterről, nem árultál el semmit, most meg az egészet kiteregeted a fanclubjának? Azt hittem barátok vagyunk – duzzogott Blaise. – A következő összejövetel csak kedden van. Még két napot kellett volna várnom, hogy mindezt megtudjam.

Dracónak még mindig hevesen vert a szíve, most azonban hitetlenkedve fordult Blaise-hez.  
- Te benne vagy Potter fanclubjában?

- Hát, _hahó_! Naná, hogy benne. _Láttad_ már azt a csávót?

- Persze, hogy _láttam_ már Blaise – közölte barátságtalanul. – A barátom. Belehalnál, ha nem rajonganád körbe ennyire nyilvánvalóan?

Millicent Bullstrode, aki épp akkor csatlakozott hozzájuk, a fejét csóválta.  
- Nem igazán hibáztathatod érte. A barátod tényleg oltári. – Azzal harmadszorra is nekiállt a cikk átböngészésének. – Istenem, te vagy a legmázlistább pasi az egész világon.

_Nem leszek az, ha Harry egyszer rámtalál, _gondolta magában Draco.

----

A Mardekár klubhelység láthatatlan bejáratánál helyet kapott egy festmény, rajta egy perzselő tekintetű hölgyeménnyel, akinek nyakában kígyó tekergőzött. A nő nyilvánvaló érdeklődéssel szemlélte Harryt, aki azonban cseppet sem figyelt rá. Aztán szöget ütött a fejében a gondolat, hogy a portré talán hallotta a jelszót, így izgatottan a tekergő kígyóhoz fordult.

- Elnésssssszést – sziszegte a portrénak egy lehengerlő mosoly kíséretében. – Egy kis segítséget ssssssszeretnék kérni…

----

Draco valamennyire lenyugodott, hiszen ha eddig nem jelent meg Harry, talán egy ideig még nem is fog felbukkanni.

- Akkor igaz? Az egész cikk? – érdeklődött Millicent.

Draco úgy gondolta, hogy most már úgyis mindegy.  
- Minden szó – mosolygott hamiskásan.

- Te már csak tudod – hallatszott ekkor mögüle.

Draco azonnal elsápadt.  
- Harry! Hogy a pokolba jutottál be? – kérdezte, és tekintetével menekülési útvonal után kutatott, de nem talált.

Harry megeresztett egy kis vigyort.

- Meg vannak a módssssssszereim – mondta mézesmázosan.

Draco borzongva becsukta a szemét.

_Párszaszó_.

Soha nem ismerte volna el senkinek, legkevésbé Harry előtt, de a párszaszájúságot mindig is megmagyarázhatatlan módon erotikusnak tartotta. Talán mert a Csodafiú is kicsit rosszéletűnek tűnt, ha a kígyók és sötét varázslók nyelvén beszélt.

Harry látta a megborzongást, így jó ötletnek látta folytatni a dolgot. Közelebb ment Dracóhoz.  
- Mi a baj sssszívem? – kérdezte ártatlanul – Nem szereted ezt a nyelvet? – sziszegte Draco fülébe, és elégedetten látta hogy a várt hatás nem maradt el.

Ha jobban körülnézett, tulajdonképp azt láthatta, hogy az összes hallótávolságon belül levő Mardekáros szájtátva bámult rá. Talán Draco nem volt egyedül ezzel a fura fétissel.

Harry letelepedett a díványra Blaise mellé. Draco vággyal telve, ugyanakkor óvatosan fixírozta.

Blaise, figyelmen kívül hagyva a két fiú között vibráló feszültséget, Harryhez fordult.  
- Dedikálnád az újságomat? – kérdezte izgatottan, kitépve a tiltakozó Pansy kezéből a magazint.

- Ó ne már – forgatta Harry a szemét. – _Nem_ írok alá egyetlen tetves példányt sem. Se neked, se másnak. Ez egyszerűen nevetséges, és zavarba ejtő – szegezte a tekintetét Dracóra.

- Ó, én nem hinném, hogy _zavarba ejtő_ – szólalt meg Pansy elgondolkozva. – A cikkből inkább az derül ki, milyen lenyűgöző vagy.

- Nem olvastam végig, kösz – jelentette ki Harry röviden. – Csak részleteket.

- Draco, remélem sok ártást ismersz, mert most aztán a szokásosnál is több diák akar majd Harry gatyájába jutni – mondta Millicent, egy olyan sóvárgó pillantással ajándékozva meg Harryt, ami kábé azt fejezte ki, hogy ő is pontosan ebbe a kategóriába tartozik.

Draco haragosan nézett rá.

- Nem vicc – szólt közbe Blaise még mindig a cikket nyálazva át. – Mert hát nézd csak ezt Potter. Mindamellett, hogy megemlít pár igencsak lenyűgöző adatot a… hm… _méreteidről_, az is itt van, hogy egyik kedvenc szerepjátékod az ágyban, a _büntetésben a bájitaltan tanárnál. _

- Már bocs, de hogy mi? – kérdezte Harry, és a növekvő idegességgel küzdő Dracóra nézett.

- Itt írja, majd felolvasom neked – ajánlotta fel Blaise segítőkészen. – _A számtalan kreatív játék közül, amit kedvenc hősünk szívesen játszik a hálószobában, a kedvence a „büntetésben a bájitaltan professzornál". A szereplők: egy szigorú bájitaltan tanár, és egy komisz kölyök, akit meg kell leckéztetni az eseménydús esti büntetőmunka során. _Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szeretsz befenyíteni másokat Potter.

Harry egy csomót pislogott, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.  
- Igen, hát… mit is mondhatnék? Mindannyiunknak van valami perverz oldala, nem? – pillanatnyi szünetet tartott. – Draco, beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit? _Négyszemközt._

- Öhm, tulajdonképpen Harry. Szívesebben maradnék itt, ahol vannak szemtanúk… úgy értem barátok.

- Draco, ez nem kérés volt. Akkor had fogalmazzak így: pontosan tíz másodperced van rá, hogy elvonuljunk valahova kettesben, különben itt mindenki előtt fognak megtörténni a következő dolgok.

Draco nyelt egyet.

- Tíz… kilenc… _nyolc…_

Draco felugrott, és eliramodott a hálószoba irányába. Harry követte.

----

Mihelyst Harry átlépte Draco hálószobájának küszöbét, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és egy varázslattal bezárta. Aztán kezében a pálcájával elindult Draco felé.

- Oké, tudom, hogy ez most kicsit erős volt, de hidd el Harry, meg tudom magyarázni… - mondta Draco védekezően feltartva kezét, és tett egy pár lépést hátra.

Harry azonban egyáltalán nem azért volt ott, hogy Draco magyarázkodását hallgassa.  
- _Capitulatus_.

Draco pálcája kirepült a talárjából, és egyenesen Harry kezében landolt.  
- Harry, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Draco idegesen, és még gyorsabban hátrált.

Harry továbbra is fenyegetően közeledett felé, közben pedig meglengette pálcáját.

A következő pillanatban Dracóról már lekerült ruhái jó része és ott ált egy szál alsónadrágban. Harry tekintete akaratlanul is átváltott elismerőbe, amitől Draco ereiben türelmetlenül száguldozni kezdett a vér, és pénisze megkeményedett.

Talán mégsem ígérkezik olyan rossznak ez a dolog.

Draco továbbra is hátrált, míg nem érezte, hogy a mögötte lévő ágynak ütközik a lába, Harry pedig már ott is volt, hogy Dracóra vesse magát, teljesen a matracba passzírozva őt. Vadul csókolni kezdte a Mardekárost, akinek olyan gondolatok futottak át az agyán, mint _nem, ez egyáltalán nem ígérkezik rossznak._

Anélkül, hogy megtörte volna a csókot, Harry feltérdelt Draco mellé az ágyra, és keze menten elveszett a szőke hajban. Draco előrenyúlt, és végigsimított Harry hátán. Amikor kezével elérte Harry ingének a szélét, az kinyújtotta a karját, hogy Draco akadálytalanul levehesse a ruhadarabot.

Draco, felbátorodott, és Harry combjára tette kezét, de az elhúzódott.

- Ó nem, nem – mondta, és taszított egyet Dracón, hogy az elterült az ágy közepén. Még egy gyors varázslat, és Draco kezei a feje fölött az ágyhoz voltak rögzítve egy bilinccsel. Ami puha volt és szőrös.

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ennyivel megúszod?

Harry mosolya egyenesen állatias volt, de ez csak még jobban felkorbácsolta Draco vágyát.

- Harry – nyöszörögte, amint Harry elhelyezkedett fölötte négykézláb.

A fejét lejjebb hajtotta, pont Draco füle mellé.  
- Most hogy megvagy, ugyan mit is kéne csinálnom veled – suttogta, és nyelve végigsiklott Draco érzékeny fülkagylóján.

Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, mikor ismét a száján érezte Harryét. Buzgón visszacsókolt, és halkan felnyögött, ahogy Harry nyelve az övét ingerelte.

Harry megszakította a csókot, csak hogy végigkóstolhassa Draco arcát az állától a nyakáig.

- Mocsok kis Mardekáros, hazudozik a fanclubnak – dorombolta Harry, apró csókokkal hintve tele Draco nyakát. Draco csöndesen nyöszörgött. – Most aztán bajban vagy.

- Mit akarsz tenni velem? – kérdezte Draco elhalóan, és férfiassága nekifeszült alsója vékony anyagának.

- Majd meglátod – hangzott a titokzatos válasz.

Aztán Draco hangosan felnyögött, ahogy Harry ujjai végigvándoroltak a testén, és megálltak, hogy megcsipkedjék Draco mellbimbóját, aztán apró köröket rajzolva Draco hasára.

- Ó istenem _Harry_ – sóhajtotta, mikor Harry keze még lejjebb kalandozott és megragadta merevedését a boxeren keresztül. Draco hangja rekedt lett és reszelős, és Harry szapora légzéséből megállapította, hogy őt sem hagyja hidegen a dolog.

Harry elkezdte simogatni először az anyagon keresztül, aztán keze beférkőzött az alsóba, és ekkor már a csupasz bőrt érintette. Draco megremegett, és kissé megemelte csípőjét, hogy Harry lehúzhassa róla az alsót.

Harry helyzetet változatott, és Draco szétterpesztett lábai közt helyezkedett el. Elkezdte végigcsókolni Draco meztelen mellkasát, és egyre lejjebb haladt, míg nem végül már Draco köldöke körül körözött a nyelvével.

Harry még lejjebb csusszant, és lassan végignyalta Draco merev péniszét. Draco felsikoltott.

- _Kérlek –_hörögte Draco._  
_- Kérlek ki?  
- Kérlek _Harry – _esedezett.  
- Hangosabban szívem! Mondd a nevem – utasította Harry, aztán pedig a szájába fogadta.

- Ó bassza meg, _HARRY_! – tört ki Dracóból hangosan, és vonaglani kezdett az ágyon.

A kikötözött, és vonagló Draco látványa mindennél jobban felizgatta Harryt. Fél kezével lefogta Draco csípőjét, a másikkal pedig saját övéért nyúlt. Szájával folytatta Draco kielégítését, bal kezével pedig magához nyúlt.

Draco továbbra is hevesen dobálta magát, és vadul, de hiábavalóan rángatta bilincseit, míg végül egy hangos nyögéssel elélvezett. Harry másodpercekkel később követte, és pihegve omlott rá Draco még mindig remegő testére.

Egy pillanattal később Harry a hátára feküdt Draco mellett, és elmormolt egy _Finite incantatem-_et. Draco megszabadult a kötelékeitől, és rögtön Harry karjai közé siklott, fejét Harry vállára hajtva. Harry szorosan átölelte a remegő szőkét, és csókot lehelt a selymes hajra.

Csendben feküdtek még ott jó pár másodpercig, míg végül Harry gyengéd suttogással megszólalt.

- Draco? – kérdezte lágyan.  
Semmi válasz.  
- Draco? – kérdezte újra, most kicsit hangosabban.

Még mindig semmi.

Harry kitekeredett, hogy látóterébe kerüljön barátja arca, és amit látott, attól egyből elolvadt. Draco békésen aludt Harry testéhez bújva, mellkasa lassan, és egyenletesen emelkedett.

Egy többnyire önelégültnek mondható vigyorral az arcán Harry fogta, és nyomott egy puszit Draco halántékára. Visszahúzódott, hogy jobban szemrevételezhesse a szőkét, és hirtelen a gyengédség és a védelmezni akarás különös egyvelege öntötte el. Elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy vajon pontosan mikor is kezdett érezni valamit a másik iránt, mikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy Draco alig észrevehetően reszket a hidegtől.

Óvatosan, hogy fel ne ébressze az alvó Mardekárost, kihúzta maguk alól a takarót, és ráterítette. Draco haja birizgálta az arcát , és most is, mint mindig, elcsodálkozott annak selymességén. Becsukta a szemét, és hamarosan Draco egyenletes légzésének hatására ő is békés álomba merült.

----

Harry később arra ébredt, hogy az oldalán fekszik Dracóval szemben, aki pedig őt nézi ámuló tekintettel az arcán.

- Mi az? – kérdezte álmosan, ködös zöld szemét a fiúra vetve.

Draco előrenyúlt, és kisimított egy tincset Harry arcából, hogy semmi ne takarhassa el a látványt.  
- Bolyhos bilincsek Potter?

Harry ásított.  
– Hogy ne fájjon – brummogta.

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- Te nagy griffendéles mamlasz - mondta bosszantásképpen, de közben sunyin mosolygott. – Figyelj Harry, mert ezt csak egyszer fogom mondani. Kibaszottul fantasztikus vagy.

Harry kajánul elvigyorodott.  
- Kibaszottul fantasztikus, mi?

- Micsoda bók, ha azt vesszük, hogy még nem is szexeltünk.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Ez azt jelenti, hogy tervbe van véve? – kérdezte pimaszkodva, és Harry igenlő válaszára számított, ami nem is váratott magára sokáig.  
- Ó igen – mormolta, és a hátára fordulva kinyújtózott. – Azt tervezem, hogy úgy megkeféllek, hogy még a nevedet is elfelejted.

- Tényleg? De nem ha én keféllek meg előbb – mondta Draco miközben Harryre hengeredett.

- Ó, szóval erről van szó… - Harry próbált határozott hangot produkálni, de ezt a törekvését szánalmas, de meghiúsította a tény, hogy Draco épp valami őrjítő dolgot művelt a nyelvével a füle tájékánál. Harry vére ismét felforrósodott, de nemsokára hangos kopogást hallottak az ajtó irányából.

- A fenébe Draco, mi az ördögöt csináltok ott? Engedj már be te normálatlan, házit kell írnom.

Blaise-nek nem sikerült kinyitnia az ajtót, így csak kívülről szitkozódott.

Draco sóhajtott.  
- Gondolom be kéne engednünk – mondta bocsánatkérően.

Harry bólintott.  
- Bármennyire is nem akarok menni, nekem is házit kell írnom. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy valószínűleg pár barátom szeretne kérdéseket föltenni egy bizonyos újságcikkről – nézett Dracóra félig bosszúsan, félig vidoran.

Draco nagyon igyekezett ártatlan képet vágni, miközben felállt, hogy magához vegye a ruháit. Harry az ajtó felé bökött a pálcájával, ami hirtelen kitárult, és Blaise beszabadult a szobába.

- Hát nem is kérdezem, mivel töltöttétek az időt - szipogta sértődötten, aztán jobban is szemrevételezte a párt – akik kétségtelenül az iskola két legdögösebb pasija volt, és itt voltak az ő hálószobájában, ziláltan, és készen bármi akcióra. – Hé fiúk, gondolom nem, de ha bármikor vágynátok egy harmadikra…

- NEM Blaise!– csattant fel Draco és egy Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta meg a srácot. Aztán Harryhez fordult. – Gyere, kikísérlek.

Keresztül gyalogoltak a klubhelységen, figyelmen kívül hagyva a füttyögéseket meg vonításokat, amik Draco felé irányultak. Harry csak egy kicsit nézett ki patracabbnak a szokásosnál, Draco azonban, aki az osztálytársai előtt mindig is tökéletes megjelenést produkált, teljesen le volt amortizálva. Haja borzas volt, százfelé meredezett, ruhája gyűrött volt, és halványuló vörös foltok díszelegtek a nyakán. Ezt hozzáadva a sokak által olvasott cikkhez, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dracónak most olyan időtöltésben volt része, amit talán így nevezhetnénk: Nagyon Boldog Órák!

Draco a kijárathoz kísérte Harryt, és épp elköszönt volna, mikor Pansy megszólalt.  
- Szóval jó volt, Draco?

Draco megfordult.  
- Miről beszélsz Parkinson? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- A szexről. Jó volt?

Draco arca halvány rózsaszínbe ment át.  
- Miféle szex? – kérdezte dölyfösen.

- Ehhe ne is tagadd. Mind hallottunk.

Draco gyomra hirtelen zuhant pár emeletet, és megállt a cipőjében.

- Ti… _hallottatok_?

Pansy vigyorgott, és széles mozdulattal körbeintett a klubhelységben.  
- Mind hallottuk, ahogy sikoltozol, hogy _ó bassz meg Harry! _Asszem kitalálhattuk, hogy ki volt most alul.

Draco elvörösödött, amint az egész klubhelység fojtott kuncogásba kezdett.

- De ti… - hirtelen fújtatva megfordult, hogy lássa, Harry hogy reagál a dolgok ilyetén alakulására. Ha _ő_ zavarban volt, akkor Harry már biztos egy elvörösödött roncs.

Döbbenetére, Harry önelégülten vigyorgott mögötte.

- Potter… - hangzott a figyelmeztető szólam Draco szájából, és összehúzta a szemét.

Harry még eszelősebben vigyorgott. Előrehajolt, hogy Draco fülébe súgjon.  
- Nem tettem némító bűbájt az ajtóra. Meg kellett fizetned a kis játékodért Oliverrel. Habár még mindig tartozom neked a cikk miatt.

Dracónak leesett az álla. Harry pedig csak előre hajolt, és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Később találkozunk cukorborsóm – köszönt el, és távozott.

Draco ledöbbenve bámult utána, aztán megfordult, és szembesült a háztársaival.

A helységben lévők mind remegtek az elfojtott röhögéstől. Az elröhöghetnék nevű szakadék szélén sétáltak biztosítókötél nélkül…

- Egy szót se – morogta Draco, és felöltötte a legeslegfagyosabb Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantását. – Egyetlen szót se a…

- Ó _Harry_ – hangzott fel beazonosíthatatlan irányból, és ezzel vége is volt, mert mindenkiből kibukott a hangos kacagás.

- Ó bassz meg Harry, te szexi csődör!

- Mmmm, ez az Harry pont így!

- Tégy a magadévá Harry! Én vagyok a szexi kicsi Mardekárosod!

- Igen Harry, keményebben, ez az!

Draco a füle hegyéig elvörösödött.  
- Basszátok meg mind – csattant fel bosszúsan, és megfordult, majd a hatalmas hahotázás közepette elvonult a szobájába.


	12. Bosszú

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**12. fejezet: Bosszú

* * *

**

Reggel Draco még mindig füstölgött amiatt, hogy Harry ilyen kínos helyzetbe hozta a háztársai előtt. Eleinte azt tervezte, hogy majd egész nap duzzogni fog, és nem lesz hajlandó se beszélni, se csókolózni Harryvel.

Jó ötletnek tűnt, de végül Dracónak a saját gyengeségével kellett szembesülnie, meg Harry félelmetes akaraterejével. Rá kellett jönnie ugyanis, hogy ha Harry Potter akart valamit, azt előbb-utóbb megkapta, még ha Draco Malfoy volt is az illető. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Draco aligha állította volna meg Harryt, ha annak sikerült volna smártávon belül kerülnie.

Tehát ez az ötlet ment a kukába, de Draco amúgy is kitalált valami sokkal jobbat.

Aznap körültekintően választotta ki a ruházatát, tudva hogy elsöprően kívánatosnak kell lennie ahhoz, hogy a terv működjön. Nem mintha nem lett volna amúgy is mindig elsöprően kívánatos, de azért na. Elegáns fekete nadrágot vett fel, szürke kasmírpulcsival, ami tökéletesen kiemelte a szeme színét. Mindehhez jött a legjobb köpenye, és ezúttal egy szemernyi zselét sem tett a hajába. Észrevette, hogy Harry imádja a kezét a hajába temetni és azt akarta, hogy az érintenivalóbb legyen, mint valaha.

Elragadtatva nézett a tükörbe. Tökéletes.

_Senki nem szívathat meg egy Malfoyt büntetlenül, _gondolta egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében. _Még Harry kibaszott Potter sem._

----

Mikor Draco belépett a Nagyterembe, elégedetten konstatálta, hogy megjelenése nem maradt észrevétlen a háztársai körében, akik elfordították a szemüket Harryről, akit addig bámultak, hogy jól megnézzék Dracót is. De legnagyobb megelégedésére az szolgált, hogy Harry se tudta levenni róla a szemét. Sőt olyan kiéhezett tekintettel mustrálta, hogy Draco egészen beleborzongott.

Draco ennek ellenére úgy tett, mintha észre sem vette volna mindezt, és szórakozottan csevegett Blaise-zel a reggeli mellett. Aztán végre feltekintett, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen. Küldött neki egy lehengerlő mosolyt, aztán, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, könnyedén feltápászkodott az asztaltól, és a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

Az ajtónál még visszapillantott a válla fölött, és pajkosan Harryre kacsintott, majd kisietett.

Nem kellett ahhoz visszanéznie, hogy tudja, Harry gyors bocsánatkérések közepette elköszönt barátaitól, felugrott az asztaltól, és követte őt, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta.

Draco ügyelt arra, hogy Harry előtt járjon valamivel, így szinte már futva vágott át a folyosókon, tudva, hogy Harry is legalább annyira élvezi a fogócskát, mint ő – nem hiába voltak mindketten fogók. Végül beszáguldott egy üres terembe, és mikor Harry elhaladt ott, Draco gyorsan megragadta a talárját, és becibálta.

Miután becsapta az ajtót, először is a falhoz préselte Harryt, és vadul csókolni kezdte. Harry a karjaival azonnal átölelte Draco derekát, szorosan a saját testéhez szorítva a Mardekárost.

Draco befejezte a csókot, és elkezdte Harry nyakát szívni, és harapdálni. Kezei besiklottak Harry inge alá, hogy végigsimíthassanak a testén. Harry felnyögött, és arcát Draco nyakához fúrta, miközben kezét a szőke tincsek közé temette. Draco szélsebesen Harry nadrágja felé nyúlt, és nekilátott az öv kibontásához.

Harry felnézett, tekintetében izzó szenvedély ült.  
- Mit csinálsz – mormolta Draco fölébe.

Draco kiéhezve csókolta meg ismét, és addigra sikerült szétnyitnia Harry nadrágját is. Harry fojtott hangot hallatott, amikor Draco megmarkolta a férfiasságát.

- Visszafizetem a tegnapit – mondta a szőke mézesmázosan, és az igazságnak tökéletesen megfelelően, tudva, hogy Harry bizonyára a kényeztetésre fog gondolni, nem pedig a kis tréfájára.

Harry megborzongott, és egyre nehezebben szedte a levegőt, mikor Draco ügyes keze egyenletesen gyorsulón cirógatni kezdte nemesebbik testrészét. Draco figyelte a reakcióját, és halvány mosoly kezdett játszani a száján. Harry a falnak dőlt, és csukott szemmel zilált.

Pont, ahogy Draco akarta.

Harry már a szélén járt élete legremekebbnek ígérkező orgazmusának, amikor Draco hirtelen abbahagyta és hátralépett.

Harry döbbenten nyitotta ki a szemét.

- Ó, nézd már mennyi az idő! – mondta Draco tettetett rémülettel. – Egyszerűen _muszáj_ mennem. Nem akarok elkésni az óráról.

Vidám csillogással a szemében nézte, ahogy Harry arcán végigsuhan szörnyű felismerés, keveredve a hitetlenkedéssel, és csalódottsággal.

- Draco… - kezdte veszélyes hangtónusban. – Ugye nem tervezed komolyan azt, hogy…

- Órán találkozunk, Harry – közölte Draco vidoran, és olyan gyorsan eltűnt színről, hogy Harrynek még a száját eltátania sem volt ideje.

Diadalmasan elvigyorodott, ahogy még hallotta a teremből kiszűrődő csalódott dünnyögést.

----

Csodával határos módon, Harry végül csak egyetlen percet késett a bájitaltanról. Próbált csendesen besurranni, és olyan halkan nyitotta ki az ajtót amennyire csak lehetséges volt, aztán lábujjhegyen elindult, csakhogy…

- Hát itt vagy Harry – mondta Draco olyan hangosan, hogy az egész terem – beleértve Piton professzort is – Harry irányába fordult.

- Utállak téged Draco Malfoy – sziszegte oda sötéten.

Piton olyan szemmel méregette Harryt, ami csöppet sem tetszett a fiúnak.  
- Üljön le Mr Potter. Tíz pont a Griffendéltől. És büntetést is adnék, de lehet, hogy maga pont ebben reménykedik.

_Francba_. Piton olvasta a cikket. Harry gondolatban felnyögött, mikor visszaemlékezett arra a szerepjátékos részre.

Fojtott kuncogás söpört végig az osztályon, Harrynek pedig égni kezdett az arca.

- Semmi szellemes visszavágás Potter? – kérdezte Piton tettetett csodálkozással. – Meg vagyok lepve. Azt gondoltam, majd mond valami csúnya megjegyzést, hogy a végén kierőszakolja azt a büntetést, és talán még rendesen meg is fegyelmeztem volna.

A mardekárosok hangos röhögésben törtek ki, és még a griffendélesek se tudtak visszafojtani egy-egy vigyort. Draco szeme könnyezni kezdett széles jókedvében.

Mikor Piton végre megkönyörül, és elkezdte az órát, Harry lángoló arccal leült barátja mellé, és odafordult hozzá.

- Malfoy, te alávaló pöcs, nem hiszem el, hogy ezt csináltad – súgta neki. – Nem elég hogy ott hagytál olyan állapotban a teremben, ráadásul el is késtem miattad, aztán még el is intézed, hogy Pitonnak tökéletes lehetősége nyíljon a szívatásomra.

Draco, aki a könnyeket törölgette a szeme sarkából, angyalian mosolygott.  
- Hiszen _megmondtam_, hogy vissza akarom fizetni a tegnapit. Elképzelhető, hogy félreértettél – súgta válaszul, a világ legártatlanabb hangján.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá, aztán motyogott valamit, ami gyanúsan hasonlított holmi sértegetésekhez.

Draco azonnal feltette a kezét.

- Piton professzor, Harry csúúfol. Szerintem meg kéne büntetnie.

Harry megdermedt. Piton ránézett Dracóra, tekintetük egybekapcsolódott, és Harry szinte látta a néma egyetértést az arcukon: _Potter ki lesz csinálva._

Piton kajánul vigyorgott, Harry pedig lejjebb süllyedt a székén. Szerencsétlenség vette körül minden irányból.

----

Az ebédidő a kviddicspályán találta Harryt, aki nyaktörő sebességgel repkedett, próbálva kiverni a fejéből a nyamvadt bájitaltan óra emlékeit, és egyúttal levezetni a kielégületlenséget, amiben Draco hagyta. Az ebédet kihagyta, nem azért hogy elkerülje a háztársai piszkálódását, azt még tudta volna kezelni, hanem sokkal inkább, mert nem akart szembe kerülni Dracóval, aki, Harry úgy gyanította, még nem végzett a bosszúhadjáratával.

A nap egyetlen pozitívuma az volt, hogy Seamus bocsánatot kért a korábbi viselkedéséért, és megígérte, hogy többet nem fog előfordulni. Természetesen Harry megbocsátott, bár figyelmeztette a fiút, hogy Dracót valószínűleg nehezebb lesz meggyőznie.

Seamus összerezzent ezt hallva, hiszen tisztán emlékezett még legutóbbi találkozására a szőkével, de elmondta Harrynek, hogy az ebédnél majd megpróbál beszélni vele is. Így történt, hogy ebédidőben Seamus felbukkant Draco előtt, aki épp Blaise-zel csevegett.

- Hé, Malfoy. Van egy perced?

Draco összehúzta a szemét.  
- Mit akarsz Finnigan? – szegezte neki a kérdést indulatosan.

Seamus minden uncia griffendéles merészségét összeszedte, és egyenesen Draco szemébe nézett.

- Bocsánatot akarok kérni – közölte bátran –, hogy megpróbáltam rámozdulni Harryre. Hiba volt, és sajnálom. Többé nem fordul elő.

Draco szóra nyitotta a száját, de Blaise közbevágott.

- Rámozdultál Potterre Draco háta mögött? És még életben vagy? Le vagyok döbbenve – mondta Blaise, magára vonva Draco éles pillantását.

- Blaise, kérlek, talán befognád, mielőtt még megátkozlak?

Blaise a szemét forgatta, és rákacsintott Seamusre, aki igazán megnyerőnek találta Draco pimasz exét.

Draco hűvös tekintettel méregette Seamust.  
- És miért kéne megbocsátanom? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
- Harry is megbocsátott – harapta be Seamus az ajkát.

Draco azonnal fölélénkült.  
- Beszéltél Harryvel? Mikor?

- Nemrég – válaszolta Seamus, és újabb lopott pillantást vetett Blaise-re, aki szintén érdeklődve figyelte őt.

- Tudod, hogy hol van most? – kíváncsiskodott Draco izgatottan.

- Talán a kviddicspályán. Azt mondta, repül egy kicsit, hogy levezesse a feszültséget. Mást nem említett.

Draco több volt, mint elégedett.  
- Tudod mit Finnigan? – kezdte egyezkedő hangnemben. – Te elárulod nekem a Griffendél öltözőnek a jelszavát, és akkor megbocsátom, hogy meg akartad csókolni a pasimat.

Seamus óvatosan fürkészte.  
- Nem is tudom Malfoy. Talán szabotálni akarod a csapatunkat.

- Esküszöm, hogy nem – jelentette ki Draco komolyan. – Csak tudom, hogy Harry mindig zuhanyozni szokott repülés után, és gondoltam, talán… _meglepem_ – mondta jelentőségteljesen és félreérthetetlenül utalva szándékára, és Seamus azonnal vette a lapot.

- Ó! Rendben, ez esetben a jelszó _Snitch Master_.

Draco felpattant, és elsietett.  
- Menj, kapd el tigris! – motyogta utána Seamus.

Blaise elismerően vigyorgott, közben pedig szemrevételezte Seamus homokszőke haját, fénylő babakék szemét, és a csábító ír akcentusát, mosolya pedig egyre kiéhezettebbé vált.

- Nem hiszem, hogy találkoztunk már – búgta a Griffendélesnek, és kinyújtotta a kezét. – Blaise Zabini. _Nagyon_ örülök.

Seamus megrázta a kezét, viszonozva a mosolyt, és jól végigmérte a másik varázslót: sötét haj, sötét szem, gyilkos izmok.

- _Részemről _a szerencse – felelte, és gyakorlatilag látni lehetett a repkedő szikrákat kettőjük között.

----

Harry épp csak kilépett a zuhany alól, dereka körül egy törülközővel, amikor hallotta, hogy az öltöző ajtaja kinyílik. Várt egy pillanatig, de semmi további zajt nem hallott.

- Helóóó! – mondta bizonytalanul, kíváncsian arra, hogy ki az érkező. Aztán a semmiből egy pár kar tűnt elő, hogy a derekára fonódjon, és egy hang súgott a fülébe.

- Bizony heló – mondta Draco lágyan, és kezei felsiklottak Harry testén, akinek azonnal elakadt a lélegzete. Aztán Draco apró csókokat hintett el szerte a Griffendéles nyakán és vállán, élvezve a nedves bőr ízét a szája alatt.

- Hogy… hogyan jutottál be? – próbálkozott meg Harry a kérdéssel, ahogy Draco lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét.

- Mardekáros vagyok, emlékszel? Ördögien agyafúrt és trükkös. – Draco apró puszijai harapdálássá mélyültek.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi igaz az agyafúrt és trükkös részből, de az biztos, hogy nagyon ördögi vagy. És jobb, ha ezúttal nem szórakozol velem, különben esküszöm, megbánod – fenyegetőzött Harry, még ha nem is tudott ellenállni Draco érintésének.

- Szóval megbánom? – dorombolta Draco Harry fülébe, a legkevésbé sem megfélemlítve. – Miért is? – kérdezte. Kezei oda-vissza jártak Harry lenyűgöző hasizmán.

- Mert… mert én… óédesistenem – nyögte elhalóan, ugyanis Draco becsúsztatta kezét a törülköző alá, és kezébe vette Harry péniszét.

- Ajjaj… hát ez tényleg szörnyen hangzott – incselkedett Draco, ahogy Harry erőtlenül nekitámaszkodott. – Most aztán reszketek.

- Fogd be – hörögte Harry, aki immár teljesen megfeledkezett korábbi aggodalmáról, és szemét becsukva átadta magát az élvezeteknek.

Draco egy pillanatra kiélvezte, ahogy barátja a súlyával nekidől, és kezével egyre csak izgatta Harryt. Aztán odatolta egy padhoz, és gyengéden lenyomta rá. Föléhajolt, és lecsókolta a hátramaradt vízcseppeket Harry mellkasáról.

Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy elgyönyörködjön az eléje táruló látványban: Harry haja nedves volt, teste csillogott a víztől, szeme szikrázott, és a sampon és tusfürdő tiszta, friss illatát árasztotta magából.

_Istenem, annyira gyönyörű. Igazán kár lenne megint itt hagyni._

A Draco cselekedeteiben beállt pillanatnyi szünet egy kicsit észhez térítette Harryt, és megint próbált megszólalni.

- Draco, komolyan, majdnem belehaltam, mikor ma reggel ott hagytál. Ne merd megint megtenni.

Draco a szívére tette a kezét.  
- Harry, megbántasz. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy képes lennék ilyesmire?

És mielőtt Harry bármit is mondhatott volna, Draco szétnyitotta a törülközőt, és szájába vette Harry férfiasságát.

Harry hangosan felnyögött, és feje hátrahanyatlott az öltöző padján. Hirtelen tökéletesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy így Dracónak lehetősége nyílik rá, hogy folytassa bosszúhadjáratát, mivel képtelen volt bármilyen épeszű gondolatra, a forró száj, és nyelv kiváltotta varázslatos érzés miatt.

- Ó basszameg – lihegte Harry.

És épp mikor Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ennél már nem lehet jobb, Draco megtette az elképzelhetetlent.

Abbahagyta, amit addig csinált, és elhúzódott. Ismét.

- Mennyi lehet már az idő? – jegyezte meg hamiskásan, és pár lépést hátrált. – Talán mennünk kéne órára, nemde Harry?

Harry úgy tűnt, mindjárt felordít kínjában, és hitetlenkedésében nyitva maradt a szája.  
- Nem mondod komolyan… ugye nem fogsz… megint…

Draco elbűvölően mosolygott barátjára.  
- Valami baj van, drága?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – kezdte Harry, és ahogy a testében tomboló feszültség kezdett átalakulni haraggá, villogó szemmel felállt. – Mi a fenét gondolsz, mit csinálsz?

- Csak megtanítom neked – mondta Draco sziruposan mézesmázos hangon –, hogy senki nem packázhat egy Malfoy-jal büntetlenül. Még te sem.

És mielőtt Harry bármit reagálhatott volna, kihátrált az öltözőből, és visszasietett a kastélyba.

----

Az órák lassan véget értek, és eljött a vacsora ideje. Harry pedig kerülte Dracót mint a pestist. Merlin tudja, mikor érzi majd úgy a Mardekáros, hogy teljes a bosszú, és hagyja abba a cukkolást. Mindenesetre Harry addig nem akart közelében lenni. A vacsorát is kihagyta, inkább a konyháról szerzett egy kis kaját, amit a szobájában tervezett elfogyasztani, ahol a nap hátralevő részét szándékozott eltölteni barikádot vonva maga köré.

Sajnálatos módon, a barátja a mardekárosok tökéletes mintapéldánya volt, így könnyedén kikalkulálta az ő következő lépését. Ami azt jelentette, hogy Draco ott várta Harryt a konyha bejáratánál a falnak dőlve, rendíthetetlen nyugalommal.

- Hát itt vagy cicám - köszöntötte könnyedén, és kiéhezett tekintettel méregette.

Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme Draco láttán, aki ártatlanul pislogva elindult felé.

- Ó, nem nem – kezdett el Harry gyorsan hátrálni. – Maradj távol tőlem.

- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Draco édesen. A hangja szöges ellentétben állt az arcán ülő ördögi kifejezéssel. – Nem vagy boldog, hogy láthatod a barátodat?

Elfelejtve minden méltóságát, Harry megfordult, és futásnak eredt. Szerencsétlenségére, Draco számított erre, és előrántotta a pálcáját.

- _Impedimenta_!

Harry megdermedt út közben. Draco kényelmesen eltette a pálcáját, és odasétált.

- Cö cö – szidta Draco játékosan. – Mégis mit gondoltál, hova mész? Ha nem jössz velem önszántadból, akkor majd viszlek erővel. De lehet, hogy ezt szereted – fejezte be egy gúnyos kacsintással.

_Hát ez szép Potter, _gondolta Harry magban. Ö_sszejöhettél volna bármilyen kedves, gyengéd pasival. Egy másik griffendélessel, vagy akár egy hugrabugossal, de NEEEEM. Neked magába a __Sötét Mardekáros Fejedelembe kellett belezúgnod, és most aztán benne vagy. _

Draco egy üres terembe hurcolta Harryt, rögtön a konyha mellett, és belekényszerítette egy székbe. Az impedimenta hatása bármelyik pillanatban megszűnhetett, úgyhogy gyorsan elmormolt egy másik bűbájt.

Harry aztán ott találta magát szorosan a székhez kötözve. Elszántan küzdött a kötelékek ellen, de nem volt esélye: azok szorosan tartották.

Draco szórakozottan vizsgálgatta.  
- Mennél valahova, Potter? – kérdezte csevegő hangon, ahogy Harry küszködését nézte.

- Fogd be – mordult rá Harry. – Jobban teszed, ha elengedsz.

Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Itt van Harry Potter, a Kis Túlélő és kétségkívül az egyik legdögösebb pasi a varázsvilágban, kikötözve egy üres teremben, kiélhetem rajta bármilyen bűnös vágyamat, és azt képzeled, elengedlek?

Elhallgatott. Szeme huncutul csillogott.  
- Soha a büdös életben.

Azzal lovagló ülésben elhelyezkedett Harry ölében.

Harry haragosan nézett rá, aztán Draco ágyéka kapcsolatba került kemény férfiasságával, és elakadt a lélegzete.

Komisz vigyor suhant át Draco arcán.  
- Nem is olyan rossz ez, igaz Harry?

- Rohadj meg Malfoy.

- Ugyan már. – Draco ujjaival beletúrt Harry fényes, fekete tincsei közé, aztán előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de Harry elfordította a fejét, így Draco szája az arcával találkozott, aki erre rettenthetetlenül a fülét kezdte majszolni.

- Mi a faszt akarsz tőlem? – csattant fel Harry. A felhalmozódott szexuális feszültség, és a csillapíthatatlan vágy miatt már igencsak rossz hangulatban volt.

- Bocsánatkérést.

- Erről van szó? Egy bocsánatkérés? Rendben. Sajnálom, hogy nem használtam némító bűbájt. Sajnálom, kibaszottul sajnálom. De most már mindenre, ami szent kérlek, abbahagynád végre ezt a szart?

- Hmmm… had gondoljam végig – felelte Draco. Komisz módon hozzányomva csípőjét Harry eltitkolhatatlan erekciójához.

Harry felnyögött, de semmit nem tehetett.  
- Malfoy, te aztán kibaszottul köcsög vagy.

- Az, hogy sértegetsz, nem old meg semmit – mutatott rá Draco tettetett sértettséggel.

Harry rábámult.  
- Ó sajnálom, akkor ettől most boldogtalan leszel? Felzaklat téged a dolog? Miért nem próbálsz meg egész nap egy kibaszott merevedéssel mászkálni, csak mert a hülye barátod úgy döntött, hogy meg kell büntetnie valami olyasmiért, amit azért csináltál, mert nagyon is megérdemelte.

- Tudod, nem igazán hiszem, hogy tényleg megbántad a dolgot – biggyesztette le a száját Draco. – Szóval elmegyek, és te szépen végiggondolhatod, mit tettél. Talán mikor majd visszajövök, készen fogsz állni egy normális bocsánatkérésre.

Azzal lekászálódott a forrongó Griffendélesről, és kisétált, otthagyva Harryt a székhez kötözve az üres teremben, kielégületlenül, és abszolúte gyilkolásra készen.

----

Harry már két perce egyedül ült a teremben, sikertelenül próbálva megszabadulni a kötelékeitől, amikor nyílt az ajtó.

- A kibaszott köte… ó – fojtotta magába a további mondanivalót, amikor meglátta, hogy egy: két ember sétált be. Kettő: a jövevények közül egyik sem Draco volt.

- Ó teremtőm! Natasha, ez Harry Potter!

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most ordítson kínjában, vagy csak úgy spontánul öngyulladjon zavarában. Két ötödéves lányka nyitott rá ugyanis, egy hollóhátas meg egy mardekáros.

A hollóhátas tovább beszélt barátnőjéhez.  
- Vajon mit kereshet itt?

A mardekáros lány, Natasha megrázta a fejét.  
- Gőzöm sincs. Talán kérdezzük meg.

Harryhez fordult.

- Harry Potter, igaz? – kérdezte barátságos mosollyal az arcán, mintha mindennapos eset lenne, hogy a Kis Túlélőbe botlanak egy üres teremben, aki egy székhez van kötözve.

Harrynek sikerült alig észrevehetően bólintania, és próbálta megacélozni bátorságát a két jövevény előtt.

- Gondolom, nem várhatom el tőletek, hogy segítsetek lányok, igaz? – nézett könyörgően a két ötödévesre.

A két lány felvihogott. Harry felbátorodott, és úgy döntött, talán a szégyentelen flörtölés lesz az, ami a leginkább ki fogja húzni ebből a kellemetlen helyzetből. Elmosolyodott, szándékai szerint roppant csábítóan.

- Nem mintha, nem lenne tök jó dolog így megkötözve lenni két ilyen elbűvölő fiatal hölgy társaságában – mondta meggyőzően, és a lányok megint felvihogtak. – De végtelenül hálás lennék, ha eloldoznátok.

A hollóhátas lány összeszedte magát, és visszamosolygott.  
- Persze – mondta kedvesen, és odasétált. – Végül is nem mindennap nyílik rá lehetőség, hogy megmentsük Harry Pottert.

Harry bólintott. Úgy érezte, legalább egy valami jól alakul aznap, ekkor azonban a mardekáros lány szólalt meg.

- Emma várj – mondta, és barátnője felé fordult.

Harrynek rossz érzése támadt.

Natasha félénken elvigyorodott.  
- Tudod az sem mindennapi, hogy ha Harry Pottert egy üres teremben találjuk egy székhez kikötözve.

Emma zavarodottan nézett rá, Natasha pedig Harry felé intett, komisz csillogással a szemében.

- Úgy értem, ez Harry Potter. Nézd, milyen helyes. Talán nem lesz még egy ilyen esélyünk. Talán… egy kicsit még így hagyhatnánk, nem gondolod? – győzködte barátnőjét Natasha. – Csak egy kicsit… eljátszadozunk vele. Na?

Harrynek rémületében leesett az álla. Képtelenség, hogy ez történjen. Egyszerűen képtelenség. Nem lehet itt megkötözve egy elhagyott teremben két lánnyal, akik úgy méregetik, mintha egy óriási csokitorta lenne.

- Tudod – jelentette ki Emma elgondolkodva. – Mióta megjelent az a cikk a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvárban, el kell ismernem, megmozgatta a fantáziámat.

- Pontosan – erősítette meg Natasha, immár teljes mértékben kiéhezett tekintettel meredve Harryre. – Csak egy kis móka, ez minden. Senkinek nem esik baja.

Gyorsan elmormolt egy varázsigét, mire a helyiségben félhomály támadt, és dallamos zene hangzott fel.

Emma a barátnőjére vigyorgott.  
- A többi klubtag annyira hihetetlenül féltékeny lesz, amikor ezt megtudják.

- Tutira – értett egyet Natasha, és lassan Harryhez sétált, akinek a szemei már tányér nagyságura tágultak.

- Várjatok – kezdte Harry, és a nyilvánvaló pánik hallatszott a hangjában, ahogy a két lány közeledett felé. – Ti nem tehetitek… nem lehet… barátom van, meg fog ölni titeket…

Natasha egyre ördögibben mosolygott, és lecsúsztatta a köpenyt a válláról.  
- És hol van most a barátod Harry? – dorombolta lágyan, és kigombolta az első pár gombot az ingén. – Itt hagyott egyedül kikötözve? Ez nem volt valami szép tőle, igaz?

Lassan leereszkedett Harry ölébe, és a vállára tette a kezét. Mindeközben Emma Harry mögé került, és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni.

- Egyáltalán nem volt szép – értett közben egyet a barátnőjével lágy hangon. – Úgy értem, bárki bejöhet, és itt találhat téged így. Még szerencse, hogy mi találtunk meg elsőnek.

Harry elszánt csatát vívott, hogy megőrizze józanságát, de a nagyfokú szexuális kielégületlenség miatt, ami az utóbbi jó pár órában kínozta, nehezére esett, hogy ne élvezze a testét ostromló érintéseket.

Tovább próbálkozott a lányok meggyőzésével.  
- Rendben lányok, ez mind nagyon kedves, meg minden, de komolyan mondom. Barátom van! Abba kell hagynotok! Merlinre, hiszen meleg vagyok!

A lányok erre elnevették magukat.

- Biztos vagy benne Harry? – kérdezte Natasha, és elkezdte kigombolni Harry ingét.

Harry felsóhajtott. Cho után tökéletesen nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy meleg, most azonban kábé csak abban volt biztos, hogy biszex.

Emma végigsimított Harry mellkasán, míg barátnője lecsúsztatta válláról az inget, és Harry megremegett. Aha, úgy látszik tényleg bi. Hát ennek legalább majd a lány rajongók örülhetnek mindenesetre.

Draco viszont attól még nagyon dühös lesz. Újra próbálkozott.

- Oké, figyu Emma és Natasha, igaz? Komolyan nem tehetitek ezt. Draco Malfoy-jal járok a fenébe is. Aki határozottan féltékeny típus, és bármelyik percben visszajöhet, és…

- Túl sokat beszélsz – suttogta Emma, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy eltalálta egy némító bűbáj.

A szeme kidülledt rémületében. Meg volt kötözve, hangot se tudott már adni, és két lány épp azon munkálkodott, hogy megrontsa. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy Draco olyan kielégítetlenül, és felajzva hagyta ott, hogy a teste hevesen reagált a két lány tevékenykedésére, és egyre kevésbé küzdhetett a becézgető érintések ellen.

Harry inge már lekerült, és Natasha most Harry övénél kezdett matatni, aki „megállj!"-t próbált kiáltani, de egy hang sem hagyta el a száját. Már épp nonverbális varázslattal próbálkozott volna, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

Draco felmérte a helyzetet: félhomály, csöpögős zene, és két félmeztelen csaj tapizza az ő barátját, aki immár szintén félmeztelen volt. Összehúzta a szemét, és előrántotta a pálcáját.

_- Finite Incantatem!_

Visszatért a normál fényerő, és a zene elhalt. A két lány megpördült, és elszörnyedt kifejezést jelent meg az arcukon. Még mindig megkötözött állapotából, Harry próbált oda vetni a lányoknak egy „én megmondtam"-ot, de természetesen az nem hallatszott.

- Büntetőmunka – sziszegte Draco a párosnak – Piton Professzorral. Egy hónapig. Most pedig tűnjetek a pokolba, és örülhettek, hogy nem átkozlak meg titeket.

A lányok gyorsan leléptek, kifejezetten megrémülve a dühöngő Malfoy örököstől.

Draco megfordult, és intett egy újabbat a pálcájával, mire Harry kiszabadult, és a hangja is visszatért.

- Magyarázatot, Potter – parancsolta Draco villogó szürke szemekkel.

Harrynek leesett az álla.  
- Magyarázatot? Mégis mi a szart kéne megmagyaráznom? Itt maradtam egy üres teremben, a székhez kötözve, képtelenül a kiszabadulásra. És mindezt TE csináltad, ha már elfelejtetted volna.

- De fogadok, hogy azért nem próbáltad megállítani azokat a lányokat, igaz? – Draco hangjában félreérthetetlen féltékenység és megbántottság bujkált.

Harry bedühödött a gyanúsítgatás hallatán.  
- Tulajdonképpen Malfoy, igenis próbáltam. Egy csomószor figyelmeztettem a lányokat, hogy hagyják abba, mire rámküldtek egy némító bűbájt. Nem másztak le rólam, köszönhetően annak a cikknek, ami megemlítem, szintén a TE hibádból látott napvilágot. Ez az EGÉSZ a TE hibád!

Draco nem is figyelt Harry tiltakozására.  
- De azért élvezted, igaz Potter? – folytatta szemét összehúzva fagyos hangon.

- Ne merészeld ezt csinálni Malfoy – fenyegetőzött Harry. Az idő nem volt alkalmas rá, hogy Draco irracionális féltékenykedése legyen hangsúlyos a beszélgetésben. Harry elérkezett türelmének határára.

- Élvezted? – kérdezte Draco megint hangosabban.

- Draco, ne baszakodj most velem – figyelmeztette Harry.

- Fogadok, hogy imádtad a dolgot, és teljesen benne lettél volna. Fogadok, hogy azt kívánod, bár be se jöttem volna. Szóval utoljára kérdezem a fenébe is: ÉLVEZTED Potter?

De Draco ezzel túl messzire ment, és Harryből előtörtek a szavak, mielőtt még megállhatta volna.

- Igen! A picsába igen! Imádtam, és rohadt jó volt, és bár be sem jöttél volna, és tettél volna tönkre mindent, mert akkor talán végre elmentem volna a mai napon!

Draco arca elsötétült a haragtól, de előtte még Harry egy pillanatra láthatta a szemében megvillanó fájdalmat.

- Baszd meg, Potter – csattant fel, és kiviharzott a teremből.

Harry mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugodjon, és aztán ő is elindult, de nem Draco után, hanem inkább a hálókörletébe.

----

Pár órával később Draco éppen egy folyosón sétált a Griffendél torony felé, hogy megtalálja Harryt. Annyira féltékeny volt, mikor a terembe lépve meglátta azokat a lányokat, hogy rögtön Harryt kezdte hibáztatni olyasmiért, ami tulajdonképpen nem az ő hibája volt, aztán még ki is provokálta, hogy olyasmiket vágjon a fejéhez, amit nem gondolt komolyan, ebben biztos volt.

Tudta, hogy Harry nem csalta volna meg, és tudta, hogy míg Harryvel van, hozzá kell szoknia az egy hírességgel való randizás velejáróihoz: az őrült rajongók és csodálók hordáihoz.

Sóhajtott. Hatalmas bocsánatkéréssel tartozott Harrynek, és minél előbb túl akart esni rajta.

Meggyorsította lépteit, és befordult egy ritkán használt folyosón, hogy lerövidítse az utat a toronyba, és hogy egyúttal csökkentse az esélyét, hogy takarodó után elkapják, amint mászkál.

Hirtelen megriadt, mivel valaki elkapta a köpenyét hátulról, és olyan erővel taszította a falnak, hogy beverte a fejét a kemény kőbe.

- Draco.

A hang hatására, amit Draco még a fájdalom ködén át is tökéletesen felismert, a hideg kezdett futkározni a gerincén.

A hang tulajdonosa pedig folytatta.  
- Van róla fogalmad, milyen nehéz egyedül találni téged mostanság?

----

Harry a klubhelység egyik sarkában ült, és a tüzet bámulta. Még mindig mérges volt Dracóra, amiért ilyen fasz módon kezelte az egész helyzetet, ugyanakkor maga miatt is bosszankodott, amiért olyan kegyetlen dolgokat mondott a szőkének.

Hiába Draco provokálta ki, akkor is megbántotta őt. Tudta, hogy ő hogyan érzett volna, ha Dracóra nyomulnak rá azok a csajok, és félig-meddig megértette miért reagált Draco olyan hevesen az egészre. Féltékeny volt, és amit Harry mondott, csak még rosszabbá tette az egészet. Hiszen tisztán láthatta a fájdalmat átsuhanni barátja arcán.

Kínzó bűntudat rohanta meg, és felsóhajtott. Majd tovább bámulta a tüzet, de gondolatai továbbra is Draco körül forogtak.

----

- Komolyan, Draco, te egyszerűen nem is veszed észre, mennyire szeretlek, igaz?

- Nem, csak azt tudom, hogy rosszul vagyok tőled – felelte Draco.

A másik ismét a falhoz lökte Dracót, olyan erővel, hogy az összes levegő kiszorult a szőkéből.

- Na de Draco, hát tényleg így kell beszélni a szeretőddel?

Draco összerándult az undortól, és kétségbeesetten próbált elmenekülni, de az erősebb test odakényszerítette a falhoz, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. Egy erőszakos száj tapadt az övéhez, amibe Draco válaszképpen beleharapott, amilyen erősen csak tudott.

Fogvatartója felkiáltott fájdalmában.

- Te kis köcsög - köpte a másik, és a következő pillanatban egy ököl találkozott Draco szemével, aki botladozva hátratántorodott.

Még mindig lüktető halántékkal, próbálta menekülésre fogni a dolgot, de két kéz rákulcsolódott hátulról és visszatartotta. Kiáltani próbált, de ekkor a másik ököllel a gyomrába vágott, hogy Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, és képtelen lett rá, hogy bármilyen hangot is kiadjon.

- Ezúttal biztos, hogy nem fogsz elmenekülni.

Egy elsuttogott varázsige, és Draco ott találta magát megkötözve, elnémítva a folyosó padlóján, kiszolgáltatva egy hollóhátas prefektusnak.

* * *

Megj.: az utolsó cenzúrázatlan fejezetet olvashattátok 


	13. Én hősöm

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**13. fejezet – Én hősöm

* * *

**

Harry elköszönt a barátaitól, és a háló felé vette az irányt. Még mindig Draco miatt tépelődött. Akármennyire megértette ugyanis a reakcióját, egy kicsit mégis dühös volt rá. És nem a kis bosszúhadjárata miatt, mert annyira mardekáros ő is volt, hogy azt kezelni tudja. Tulajdonképpen élvezettel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy majd visszafizetheti Draco játszadozását. Nem, sokkal inkább amiatt volt mérges, hogy Draco féltékenységében olyasmi miatt hibáztatta, ami aligha volt az ő hibája.

Harry sóhajtva ledobta magát az ágyra. Csak gyorsan álomba akart merülni, és nem gondolni Dracóra, de túlságosan zaklatott volt. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és úgy gondolta, azért nem árthat megtudni, merre jár épp a másik. Elővette a Tekergők Térképét, és gyorsan elmormolta a varázslatot, a pálcájával a papírra koppintva. Egyből a pincét vette szemügyre, de meglepetésére Draco nem tartózkodott ott. Végigpásztázta tekintetével az egész lapot a pici Draco Malfoy feliratot keresve. Amikor pedig megtalálta, azt hitte, menten megáll a szíve.

Az apró pötty mozdulatlanul sötétlett nem messze a Griffendél toronytól, és nem volt egyedül. Egy másik pötty volt a közvetlen közelében, mégpedig Terry Boot felirattal.

----

Draco feje lüktetett ott, ahol a padlóba verte, és fekete pontok táncoltak a szeme előtt. A csuklóját véresre dörzsölte a kötél, ahogy elszántan küzdött a szabadulásért. A gyomra fájt, és nehezen vette a levegőt, a világ pedig kezdett elhomályosulni előtte, Terry Boot azonban durván megrázta, és pár fájdalmas pofonnal magához térítette.

- Ne merészelj itt elájulni nekem Draco – mondta gúnyosan. – Azzal elrontanád a mókát. – Draco a fájdalom ködén át felnézett fogvatartójára, aztán becsukta szemét, és mozdulatlan maradt. Boot előrehajolt, közel Draco arcához, hogy meggyőződjön róla, valóban elájult-e, mire Draco megtette az egyetlen dolgot, amit tehetett: olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudott, belefejelt Boot képébe. A mozdulatot hátborzongató reccsenés, és fájdalmas kiáltás követte.

- Ezért megfizetsz Draco – morogta a prefektus, és durván hozzávágta őt a falhoz. Dracóig félig meddig eljutott a tudat, hogy haja alól szivárog a vér, és mintha lépteket hallott volna a távolból. Ezen felfedezések azonban mind semmivé foszlottak, amikor elborzadva tapasztalta, hogy Terry keze a nadrágját nyitja szét, ő pedig totál egyedül van.

----

Harry már számtalan folyosón végigszáguldott, amikor kiáltást hallott a távolból.  
- Ó istenem, Draco – motyogta magának, és rohant, ahogy a lába bírta, azért fohászkodva, hogy nehogy elkéssen. Befordult a sarkon, és amit látott, attól mérhetetlen düh kerítette hatalmába.

Barátja megkötözve, elnémítva, és több sebből vérezve feküdt a földön, a hóllóhátas pedig épp a nadrágjánál matatott. Harry Terry Bootra vetette magát, lesodorva őt Dracóról, és a falhoz lökte. Ütötte vágta, ahol csak érte, és a másik talán kicsit testesebb volt nála, és maga is bevitt pár szerencsés találatot, de semmi esélye nem volt a Kis Túlélő haragjával szemben.

- Megmondtam neked – fröcsögte két ütés között – hogy maradj távol… a barátomtól… te kis rohadék. – Harry a földre lökte Bootot, és párszor jó erősen bordán rúgta, és még tovább folytatta volna, ha nem jutott volna eszébe Draco.

Ő még mindig ott feküdt a fal mellett, és majdnem elájult a megkönnyebbüléstől, amikor kóválygó fejét felemelve meglátta Harryt. Elszántan próbált magánál maradni, de csak homályosan látott, és teste remegett a támadás utóhatásaként. Harry gyorsan odafutott.

- Istenem Draco, jól vagy? Annyira sajnálom, itt kellett volna lennem, Istenem. – hangzott Harry aggódó hangja, és épp a Dracót fogva tartó kötelekkel birkózott meg, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki ólálkodik a háta mögött.

Harry egy pillanat alatt előrántotta a pálcáját, és megpördült.  
- _Stupor_ – kiáltotta el magát, és vele együtt egy másik valaki is elharsogta, hogy _capitulatus_. Terry Boot ájultan vágódott végig a folyosón, a pálcája pedig a levegőbe röpült, majd Perselus Piton kinyújtott kezében landolt.

Pitonnak kábé öt másodpercébe telt, hogy összerakja a dolgokat: Draco Malfoy, a kedvenc tanítványa a földön hevert, megtépázott ruhában, és sebesülten. Harry Potter mellette térdelt, vérző orral, fél szeme alatt egy vágással, és véres kézzel, és azon fáradozott, hogy kioldja a köteleit. Terry Boot a folyosón támolygott vérrel borítva, és Potter mögött áll, készen arra, hogy megátkozza. Nem kellett atomtudósnak lennie hozzá, hogy kitalálja, mi is történt, pláne ha hozzávette a dologhoz Boot múltját Dracóval kapcsolatban.

Piton megpöccintette a pálcáját, és Draco azonnal szabad volt, Harry pedig egyből a karjaiba vette a szőkét.

- Draco, jól vagy? Mennyire sérültél meg? – Harry közelebb hajolt, így jobb rálátása nyílt a vágásra, és a Draco fején lévő sebre, haragja pedig ismét teljes mértékben fellángolt.  
- _Megölöm - _mondta, és dühtől fortyogva villogó szemmel felállt, pálcájával a kézben, készen arra, hogy a pokolra küldje Terry Bootot.

Piton állította meg.  
- Nem Mr Potter, nem fogja. Most elkíséri Mr Malfoyt a gyengélkedőre. Majd én elviszem Mr Bootot Dumbledore-hoz, hogy ő rendelkezzen vele.

- Börtönbe kéne zárni azt az agybeteg faszt – csattant fel Harry, és nem érdekelte, hogy mennyire beszél választékosan Piton előtt.

- Most az egyszer Mr Potter, tökéletesen egyet értünk – jegyezte meg Piton vontatottan, és odasétált, ahol a hollóhátas prefektus feküdt, és utálkozva nézett rá. – Csak vigye Mr Malfoyt, majd én foglalkozok ezzel, és később megosztom magukkal a fejleményeket.

Harry bólintott, és Dracóra nézett.  
- Tudsz járni? – kérdezte gyengéden, miközben talpra segítette.

- Persze, hogy tudok, Potter – felelte Draco, akinek a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy segítséget fogadjon el. Próbaképp tett egy óvatos lépést előre, de azonnal eltorzult az arca a fájdalomtól. Próbálta elrejteni, de mivel magának Harrynek is szokása volt a sérülések leplezése, rögtön felismerte, ha valaki ezzel próbálkozott.

Előrenyúlt, és átkarolta Dracót, a szőke karját meg átvetette a vállán. Draco próbált ellenkezni, de Harry nem hagyta.  
- Ajj Draco, ne problémázz már ennyit. Segítek elmenni a gyengélkedőig, te pedig hagyni fogod.

- _Jól _vagyok – vágta rá Draco ingerülten, és próbált elhúzódni, de Harry csak a szemét forgatta.

- Persze, azt látom. Kitűnő állapotban vagy – mondta Harry szarkasztikusan, és óvatosan megtartotta Dracót. – Végül is mit számít, hogy öt perccel ezelőtt még meg voltál kötözve, és az a pszichopata állat épp arra készült, hogy a szajhájává tegyen, ráadásul még mindig csurom vér vagy, és sárkánytojás méretű sebek vannak rajtad. Komolyan, te és a Malfoy büszkeséged.

- Azt _mondtam_, jól vagyok – szűrte Draco a szavakat összeszorított fogain keresztül, ám összerezzent, amikor megpróbált ránehezedni valószínűsíthetően kificamodott bokájára.

- Nézd Malfoy, vagy így segítek, vagy pedig a hátamon cipellek el a gyengélkedőig. Választhatsz. – Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Harry szemeire, és Draco tudta, hogy a Griffendéles halálosan komolyan gondolja, amit mondott. Így hát megadóan sóhajtott.

- Rendben van, Potter, akkor segíts, ha annyira muszáj – mondta rezignáltan, és el is indultak.

-----

Madam Pomfrey elsápadt a dühtől, amikor a két fiút megérkezett hozzá, és röviden összefoglalták, mi történt. Azonnal ágyba dugta Dracót, Harrynek meg elővarázsolt egy széket, majd adott a kezébe egy bödön meleg vizet, és egy szivacsot, hogy megtisztítsa Draco sebeit a vértől, ő maga pedig elment néhány bájitalért.

A két fiú magára maradt, Harry pedig tudomást sem véve a székről, leheveredett barátja mellé.

Óvatosan hozzáérintette a szivacsot egy a Draco homlokán éktelenkedő vágáshoz, és azonnal feltámadt benne a harag, amikor a szőke kissé összerezzent az érintésre. Draco látta a fellángoló dühöt Harry smaragdzöld szemében, és grimaszos mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Hé Potter – szólalt meg halkan. – Kösz. – Harry erre egy kicsit lenyugodott, és kisöpörte egy szőke tincset Draco szeméből, hogy folytathassa a tisztogatást.

- Semmiség – felelte gyengéden. – Rendben leszel?

- A önérzetemen esett jelentős mértékű csorbán kívül, amit az okozott, hogy szabályszerűen a Roxfort aktuális szexi hős lovagja mentett meg, azt hiszem igen – mosolyodott el Draco halványan.

Harry visszamosolygott.  
- Ne emészd magad emiatt. Hiszen Boot _megkötözött_ az isten szerelmére. Semmit nem tehettél ellene. Habár – folytatta kíváncsian szemlélve Dracót – muszáj megkérdeznem. Az orra már be volt verve, amikor odaértem. Te csináltad?

Draco hanyagul vállat vont.  
- Lehet – mondta, és mindenről beszámolt Harrynek, akit igazán lenyűgözött Draco túlélési ösztöne. Miután végzett a Draco fején lévő sebek tisztogatásával, Harry óvatosan lesegítette barátjáról a szakadt inget, és kezelésbe vette a mellkasán lévő horzsolásokhoz.

- Egyébként Potter, hol tanultál meg így verekedni – kérdezte Draco, és összerándult a fájdalomtól, mikor Harry egy mélyebb vágáshoz ért a vállán.

- Az unokatesómtól. Elég nagydarab, és egy csomót verekszik. Mugli boxversenyeket is nyert már.- Draco zavarodott arckifejezését látva Harry gyorsan elmagyarázta a boksz lényegét. – Szóval Dudley részt vett egy ökölvívó tornán is, én meg úgy gondoltam kihasználhatom ezt. Megfenyegettem, hogy ha elég idős leszek az iskolán kívüli varázsláshoz, akkor disznóvá változtatom, amennyiben nem tanít meg verekedni.

- Ez elég mardekáros húzás volt tőled.

- Nahát, kösz. Tudod, megnyugtató arra gondolni, hogy ha netán el is vesztem a pálcámat, attól még szét tudom rúgni bárkinek a seggét. Nagyon hasznos. Szerintem a varázslók túlságosan is függnek a pálcájuktól.

- Ez igaz – ismerte el Draco, és kissé összehúzta a szemét. – Nézd Potter, lehet hogy te vagy a megtestesült hős, de ne hidd, hogy ettől majd én leszek a védelmedre szoruló lányka. – Szavai ellenére, Draco becsukta a szemét, és elégedett sóhajjal hagyta, hogy Harry tovább törölgesse a szivaccsal. Épp csak egy kicsit rezzent össze, mikor Harry egy csúnyább horzsoláshoz érkezett, de barátja egyből aggodalmasabb arcot vágott.

- Istenem Draco, úgy sajnálom – mondta, teljesen kiborulva Draco állapotától.

- Mit sajnálsz? – kérdezte Draco, teljesen értetetlenül állva Harry bűntudatos arckifejezése előtt.

- Ott kellett volna lennem, vagy legalábbis hamarabb odaérnem. Nem hiszem el, hogy hagytam, hogy bántson – mondta Harry, és meglepetésére Draco az égre emelte tekintetét.

- Merlinre, én csak vicceltem, de te _tényleg_ komolyan gondolod, hogy te vagy a megtestesült hős, igaz?

- Hogy érted?

- Úgy értem, hogy te nem _hagytad_, hogy bántson. Hiszen egy beteg faszról van szó, aki már egy ideje rám van állva. Te pont, hogy _megmentettél_. Ennek ellenére mégis felelősnek érzed magad a történtekért. Lüke Griffendéles – mondta a szemét forgatva, ugyanakkor szeretetteljes hangon.

- Hát igen, mert felzaklatott a dolog. Mivel hozzám tartozol, tudod. És kötelességem téged megvédeni, vigyázni rád, és nem szabadna hagynom, hogy bárki is bántson.

- Na most már úgy is _beszélsz_, mint egy megtestesült hős. Csöpögős ígéreteket teszel az újonnan kiszabadított királylánynak. Most óhajtod, hogy elájuljak, vagy majd egy kicsit később? – Harry felhorkant, Dracónak pedig drámai sóhaj szakadt ki a tüdejéből – Bár gondolom ezzel jár, hogy a griffendélesek mintapéldányával járok, aki ennek tetejébe még a Kis Túlélő is. De ugye tudod, hogy én is tudok vigyázni magamra?

- Persze hogy tudsz cukorfalat – mondta Harry, és megsimogatta Draco fejét, ami egy kifejezetten jeges pillantást váltott ki a szőkéből. Harry vigyorgott. – Ne kapd fel a vizet, csak vicceltem. Senkinek, még csak meg sem fordulna a fejébe, hogy veled kikezdjen. Több sötét varázslatot ismersz, mint bárki a suliban.

- És nagyon fenyegető is vagyok – mondta Draco jelentőségteljesen.

- Nagyon fenyegető vagy – nyugtatta meg Harry.

- És agyafúrt.

- És agyafúrt.

- És szexi.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de Draco beleboxolt a vállába.  
- Gyerünk, mondd!

- És szexi – sóhajtotta megadóan Harry.

- De még mennyire – jelentette ki Draco, és ismét becsukta a szemét. Halotta, hogy Harry leteszi a szivacsot és a vizet, majd érezte, hogy egy gyengéd kéz simít végig az arcán, majd a haján. Aztán Harry lágy csókokkal borította el az arcát, és a homlokát. Minden mozdulatból áradt a gondoskodás és a gyengédség, és Dracót olyan jóleső érzés járta át, hogy még a helyzet teljesen csöpögős és nyálas jellege miatt is elfelejtett akadékoskodni. Talán mégis van valami ebben a „kiszolgáltatott királylányka" dologban.

- Hé Draco – szólt Harry halkan, nehogy megzavarja a másikat.

- Igen? – kérdezte Draco, még mindig csukva tartva a szemét, mert nem akarta, hogy elillanjon ez a kellemes érzés.

- Egyébként mit csináltál a folyosón?

- Ó. Az. Hát – Draco hangja érthetetlen módon egészen félénk lett. – Egyértelmű. Hozzád indultam.

- Hozzám? – kérdezte Harry.

- Igen – erősítette meg Draco, és úgy gondolta, ennyivel le is van zárva a dolog.  
Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Kifejtenéd?

A Mardekáros kinyitotta fél szemét, és azt kellett látnia, hogy barátja várakozóan méregeti. Visszacsukta a szemét, és felsóhajtott.  
- Hát jó, rendben. Ha annyira tudni akarod, bocsánatot kérni mentem.

Harry elámult a hallottaktól.  
- Tényleg? És vajon pontosan miért is akartál bocsánatot kérni?

Draco most már kinyitotta a szemét, hogy a másikra nézzen.  
- Muszáj kimondanom? Magadtól nem tudod?

- Lehet, hogy így van, de talán tőled szeretném hallani. Tudod, nem vagy valami jó a bocsánatkérésben – közölte Harry, mire Draco haragosan nézett rá.

- _Rendben_. Bocsánatot kérek, hogy mérges lettem azok miatt az idióta rajongó csajszik miatt. Nem a te hibád volt, és totál elvetettem a sulykot, amikor kiakadtam rád. Hülye, féltékeny barom voltam. Tessék, kimondtam. Megfelel? – Harry halkan kuncogott, és előrehajolt hogy még egy puszit nyomjon Draco arcára.

- _Tényleg_ féltékeny barom voltál. – Draco még mérgesebb fejet vágott. – És _tényleg_ túlzásba vitted. De megbocsátok. Mintha tehetnék is másképp, most hogy itt fekszel összeverten, mert az őrült exed megtámadott, miközben épp hozzám tartottál bocsánatot kérni.

- Jó tudni, hogy legalább egy előnye van annak, hogy ilyen szánalmasan ramaty állapotban vagyok – mormolta Draco, aztán szúrósan Harryre nézett.

- Remélem, nem várod el, hogy bármi másért is bocsánatot kérjek – mondta –, mert nem fogok.

Harry elvigyorodott.  
- Nem, azért csodákat nem vártam. És nem is hiszem, hogy komolyan megbántad volna a többit. Majd később úgyis sajnálni fogod, arról gondoskodom.

- Már megint ezek a fenyegetések. Ha nem vigyázol, egy szép napon majd végül mondasz egyet, amitől legalább egy csöppet tényleg megijedek.

- Istenem, hogy el vagy szemtelenedve. Tudod, az emberek többsége már magától a gondolattól is megijed, ha a Kis Túlélő megfenyegeti.

- Na persze, csakhogy a legtöbb ember nem tud téged úgy kielégíteni, ahogyan én. Nehéz lenne megijedni olyasvalakitől, aki egy érintésedtől rögtön vonagló, nyöszörgő kis… izévé válik.

- Mondja ezt a szőke, aki tegnap a nevemet sikoltozta az egész Mardekár ház füle hallatára.

Draco épp felháborodottan visszavágott volna, de ekkor visszajött Madam Pomfrey. Azonnal kiparancsolta Harryt Draco ágyából, gyorsan ellátta az ő pár horzsolását, majd elküldte a gyengélkedőből. Amikor Harry ellenkezni próbált, közölte vele, hogy Dracónak nem lesz baja, és egy óra múlva őt is visszaküldi a hálókörletébe aludni, szóval felesleges maradnia. További vitatkozásra pedig nem volt lehetőség, mert a javasasszony azzal kezdett fenyegetőzni, hogy Lockharttal láttatja el Harry legközelebbi kviddics sérülését. Ez megtette a hatását, így hát egy utolsó csók után, Harry magára hagyta Dracót, aki azonban sokkal többre vágyott egy csóknál.

----

Draco türelmesen feküdt, amíg Madame Pomfrey helyrehozta a bokáját, meg az összes vágást, és horzsolást begyógyította, majd egy biccentéssel elköszönt a javasasszonytól, és elindult a hálókörlet felé – csak épp nem a sajátja felé. Csöndesen végiglopódzott a folyosókon, míg nem elérkezett a Griffendél klubhelység bejáratához. Utána a legelbűvölőbb mosolyát produkálta, és addig hízelgett a kövér Dámának, míg az pironkodva be nem engedte.

Csendesen fellopakodott a lépcsőn Harry szobájához, óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, és odaosont Harry ágyához. Szétnyitotta az ágyfüggönyt, és elmosolyodott az eléje táruló látványra.

Harry az oldalán fekve aludt a takaró alá bújva, rendetlen tincsei az arcába hulltak. Annyira békésen, és angyalian festett így, hogy Draco elgondolkozott rajta, vajon tényleg felkeltse-e. Inkább csak előrehajolt, és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára. Megfordult, hogy távozzon, amikor Harry szeme kinyílt.

- Draco? Te vagy az? – kérdezte álomittasan.

- Naná, hogy én vagyok – súgta vissza Draco, azzal leült az ágy szélére, és beleborzolt Harry hajába. – Mégis kit vártál?

Harry boldogan elmosolyodott.  
- Senki mást. – Ásítva végigsimított Draco arcán, de keze félúton megakadt a mozdulatban. – Teljesen hideg az arcod. Gyere a paplan alá, mielőtt még megfagysz – mondta, és jelentőségteljesen felhajtotta a takaró szélét. Draco gyorsan megszabadult a ruhái nagy részétől, és bemászott az ágyba Harry mellé, aki azonnal szorosan magához ölelte őt. Draco boldogan bújt oda Harryhez.

- Most már jól vagy? – Dracóval a karjai között Harry egyből felélénkült, de biztos akart lenni benne, hogy sehol nem okoz fájdalmat a másiknak, ha esetleg még maradt sérülése.

- Igen, teljesen. Pomfrey helyrepofozott.

- Örömmel hallom – dörgölőzött Harry Draco nyakához. – Mmmm jó illatod van.

- Naná, hiszen Malfoy vagyok.

- Persze, mert a kettőnek valószínűleg köze van egymáshoz – válaszolta Harry szemforgatósan. – Egyébként meg emellett kiállhatatlanul féltékeny is vagy – jegyezte meg Harry csiklandós puszikkal borítva be Draco nyakát, amitől a másik finoman megremegett.

- Igen, nos ezzel kapcsolatban pedig… jól esik ez az ölelkezősdi, de tudod, egy bizonyos szándékkal jöttem ide.

- Tényleg? – mondta Harry szórakozottan majszolva Draco fülcimpáját. – És mi lenne az?

- Befejezni a bocsánatkérésemet. – És mielőtt Harry felfoghatta volna mit jelent ez, Draco a hátára fordította, rámászott, és belekezdett egy szenvedélyes csókba.

_Ó – _volt Harry egyetlen gondolata, amint Draco száját az övén érezte, és nyelvük bősz csatát vívott. Istenem, ez a Draco aztán tud smárolni. Előrenyúlt, hogy kezével beletúrhasson abba a lágy selymes szőke hajba, ami mindig totál őrületbe kergette, még ha nem is annyira ismerte el.

- Semmi zselé – mormolta a csók közepette, és fesztelenül simított végig a lenszőke tincseken. – Milyen jó érzés.

- Gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog – felelte Draco, és száját most már Harry nyakára tapasztotta. Harry felnyögött, és Dracóhoz simult, aki roppant szenvedélyes oldaláról mutatkozott meg, amint vöröslő harapásnyomokat hagyott hátra barátja nyakán. Harryt azonban hirtelen elfogta az aggodalom, és hátratolta Dracót, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Ugye nem akarsz megint itt hagyni teljesen felajzva? Mert ha ezt tervezed, jobb ha most abbahagyod Draco Malfoy. Tudatom veled, hogy ha ez a szándékod, akkor benézted, mert nem fogom hagyni. Ha kell, az egész kastélyon végigkergetlek, míg el nem kaplak, és akár egy seprűtároló szekrényben is kiélem rajtad a vágyaimat.

Draco azt latolgatta, milyen furcsán kecsegtető ígéretnek tartja ezt a fenyegetést, de aztán mégis előrehajolt, hogy meggyőzze Harryt szándékai nemességéről.  
- Most nem szívatlak, ígérem. Mardekár Malazárra esküszöm, hogy nem – tette a kezét a szívére. Harry nem tudta, mennyire bízhat meg ebben az ígéretben, de a teste azt sikoltozta, hogy higgyen a másiknak. Bólintott, és megcsókolta Dracót, aki hevesen válaszolt a csókra, majd folytatta a harapdálást, megerősítve a korábbi nyomokat.

- Na most, ha jól emlékszem – sikerült Dracónak kinyögni Harry nyaka mellett –, azt ígérted, hogy legközelebb, amikor alkalmad nyílik rá, úgy megkefélsz, hogy még a nevemet is elfelejtem.

- Úgy is van – erősítette meg Harry, és kezét becsúsztatta Draco pólója alá. Élvezettel kezdte simogatni a hátát, a szőke pedig megborzongott az érintésre. Harry megfogta a póló szélét, Draco pedig kicsit felegyenesedett, hogy akadálytalanul lekerülhessen róla a ruhadarab.

- Akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte Draco, majd belemerült egy újabb csókba, és mindkét oldalról megfogva Harry arcát, egyre szenvedélyesebben falta az ajkait. Harry hagyta neki még egy darabig, hogy fosztogassa a száját, aztán kissé elhúzódott.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte, és kutatóan nézett Draco szemébe. Hihetetlenül kívánta, de nem akarta kihasználni a helyzetet, hiszen Draco még csak most épült fel a támadásból.

- Több, mint biztos – súgta Draco, és megragadva Harry kezét az ágyékához húzta, hogy meggyőzze róla, mennyire biztos a dolog. Harry kissé kimeresztette a szemét, és érezte, hogy szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről. Kezével finoman végigsimított Draco testén, aztán feljebb emelkedett, hogy a nyakánál, majd a vállánál folytassa a kényeztetést. Draco egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul támaszkodott a kezén, hogy kiélvezhesse a becézgető száj kiváltotta frenetikus érzést, de mindez most nem volt elég neki.

- Harry – húzódott el egy kicsit Draco – figyelj. Lesz idő majd, amikor azt akarom, hogy gyengéden bánj velem. Lassan, és lágyan, becézgető csókokkal meg minden. De ez most nem az az alkalom – és ennél Draco előrébb hajolt, és végignyalta Harry száját. – Most azt akarom, hogy megbassz.

Draco szavainak hatására, Harry érezte, hogy az összes vér az ágyékába tolul. Némán nézett fel a másikra. Draco érezte a hatást, amit a szavai kiváltottak, és csintalanul elmosolyodott. – Ó igen, azt akarom, hogy megkefélj – suttogta. – Azt akarom, hogy keményen – megcsókolta Harryt –, mélyen – megharapta a nyakát – és _most_. – és egész testével Harryre nehezedett. – Tudod kezelni a helyzetet?

Harry egy ügyes mozdulattal átfordult az ágyon, így most már ő volt felül, Draco pedig a hátán feküdt a matracon. Szenvedélyes hévvel kezdtek ismét csókolózni, melyben az utóbbi napok minden frusztráltság benne volt, ami Draco jóvoltából gyülemlett fel Harryben. Egyszóval a csók durva volt és követelőző, Draco pedig finoman felnyögött.

- Hogy tudom-e kezelni? – kérdezte Harry rekedten, és Draco szemébe nézett. – Várj csak szöszi, nem tudod még, mire vállalkoztál. Olyan _keményen – _megharapta Draco egyik mellbimbóját –, _mélyen – _a másikat is –, és _kielégítően_ foglak megkefélni, ahogy még soha senki. – Állítását bizonyítandó, a csípőjét jelentőségteljesen Dracóhoz nyomta és a Mardekárosnak be kellett harapnia a száját, nehogy felsikoltson. Harry odahajolt Draco füléhez, és belesúgott. – Olyan kéjben lesz részed, hogy nem fogsz rendesen látni, és a saját nevedre sem emlékszel majd. Szóval a kérdés az – mondta, és nyelvével finoman megcirógatta Draco fülcimpájának érzékeny bőrfelületét. –, hogy _Te_ tudod-e kezelni a helyzetet? – azzal a kezét becsúsztatta Draco alsójába.

- _Óistenem – _nyögött fel Draco iszonyú hangosan, mert már nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Harry egy pillanatra megállt, és elhúzódott. Draco égbekiáltó csalódottsággal nézett rá, de Harry csak a pálcájáért nyúlt az éjjeliszekrényhez.

- _Silencio_ – suttogta, és komiszul nézett a szőkére. – Úgy tervezem, ma este megint a nevemet fogod kiáltani, és ezúttal nem szeretném megosztani ezt a szobatársaimmal.

----

Valamennyi idő elteltével már mindketten lihegve verejtékeztek egy pár pillanatig, majd Harry feltámaszkodott, és érzelgős csókban részesítette Dracót. Egy ideig még élvezték a csókot, majd Harry Draco mellkasára tette a fejét, és átölelte. Draco szintén átkarolta a másikat fél kezével, a másikkal pedig a hajába túrt, és szórakozottan eljátszott a selymes fekete tincsekkel.

Végül Harry szólalt meg.  
- Draco?

- Hmmm?

- Alszol?

- Még nem.

- Az jó.

- Mert?

- Mert még nem végeztünk.

- Nem?

- Határozottan nem – mondta Harry, és nyelvével elkezdte bejárni Draco mellkasát. Élvezettel gyönyörködött a tökéletes bőr, és a kemény izmok érintésében, Dracóra pedig újult erővel tört rá a vágy, de igyekezett titkolni, hogy még egy kicsit incselkedhessen Harryvel. Lustán ásított egyet.

- Szerintem viszont végeztünk Harry. Túl fáradt vagyok még egy menethez.

- Hihető történet.

- Esküszöm – jelentette ki, Harry pedig apró köröket kezdett rajzolni a köldöke körül, majd lejjebb csúsztatta kezét. Draco lélegzete elakadt, Harry pedig diadalmasan vigyorgott.

- Mocskos kis hazudozó – mondta, és feltámaszkodott, hogy Dracóra nézhessen. – Nem tudsz átverni. Mellesleg nem mintha lenne választásod.

- Nincs választásom? Mert talán erőszakhoz akarsz folyamodni? Odabilincselsz az ágyhoz, mint a múltkor, és úgy éled ki rajtam a perverz vágyaidat. Barbár. – Draco persze titkon remélte, hogy erről van szó.

- Ahogy akarod. Mellesleg azért nincs választásod, mert számításaim szerint több szexszel tartozol nekem.

- Tényleg? És ezt mégis hogy következtetted ki?

- Hányszor is hagytál ma cserben?

- Csak egyszer.

- _Draco_.

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- Na jó, talán kétszer.

- Draco Malfoy. Ne akard, hogy beléd csípjek. Három alkalom volt, és ezt te is tudod. Szóval, szerintem legalább három menettel tartozol nekem, mielőtt aludni hagynálak.

Draco szeme komikusan kidülledt.  
- Három???

- Legalább.

- Menj a fenébe Potter.

- A te hibád, tudod, amiért olyan bosszúszomjas piszok vagy. Csakis magadat hibáztathatod.

Draco drámaian sóhajtott.  
- Ó rendben van, akkor gyerünk.

- Örömmel. – Harry ismét csókolni kezdte Dracót, de meglepetésére a szőke hirtelen a hátára fordította.

- De most én leszek felül – súgta Draco pajkosan, és Harry reakciója elveszett követelőző csókja közben. Nem sok telt el, és a két fiú ismét a mennyekben találta magát.

És ismét.

És ismét.


	14. Perverz és állatias szex

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**14. fejezet – Perverz és állatias szex

* * *

**

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! A szemem, a SZEMEM!!

Harry döbbenten, és totális zavarban ébredt fel. Ki ordibál? Hol van ő? Mi folyik itt? A szemét dörzsölgette, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki fekszik mellette, és hirtelen minden megvilágosodott. Az ágyában feküdt a Griffendél toronyban, Draco bújt oda hozzá, és mindketten tök pucérak voltak a takaró alatt. Az ágya függönyét pedig valaki széthúzta, ami azt jelentette, hogy a visítozó hang tulajdonosa…

- Ron! RON! Nyugodj már le. Az isten szerelmére, mi a fene ütött beléd? – Seamus és Neville valószínűleg korábban keltek, így már nem voltak a szobában, Dean Thomas viszont nagy erőkkel próbálta lenyugtatni Ront. Kikászálódott az ágyából, hogy láthassa, mi zaklatta fel szobatársát, elég volt azonban egyetlen pillantást vetnie a párocskára az ágyban, és maga is sivalkodni kezdett.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! A szemem. A SZEMEM! – nyögte, és úgy szorította kezét a szemére, mintha legalábbis azt tervezné, hogy kitépi őket az üregükből. Ronnal együtt drámaian egy halomba leroskadtak a földre, és úgy üvöltöztek, mintha a világ a végéhez közeledne.

Harry maró tekintetet vetett rájuk.  
- Lennétek szívesek bekussolni? Fel fogjátok ébreszteni Dracót – szidta össze a szobatársait, és védelmezően magához ölelte a szőkét, aki közelebb fúrta magát Harryhez, hogy ne hallja a zajongást. Dean és Ron jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak.

- Figyeled Dean? Nem elég, hogy nekünk, akik Harry legjobb barátai vagyunk, erre a rémes látványra kell ébrednünk, még neki áll feljebb, mert hogy esetleg fel fogjuk ébreszteni Dracót – mondta Ron, és a szavakat, hogy „felébreszteni Dracót" olyan magas gúnyos hangon mondta, hogy Dean felvihogott, Harry rosszallóan rájuk bámult, Draco pedig álmosan nézett fel Harry mellől.

- Mi a rák van? – kérdezte. Lenszőke haja égnek meredezett, és álmosan dörzsölgette a szemét. – Miért ordibál mindenki?

Dean felhorkant.  
- Ó nézd csak, most aztán megcsináltad Ron. Felébresztetted Harry kicsi sárkányát, és elég nyűgösnek tűnik. – Draco gőgös és sértett pillantást vetett rá.

- Nem vagyok senki „kicsi sárkánya" – szipogta, és próbált nagyon nagyon fölényes, és lenéző lenni, de ezt a törekvését meghiúsította a tény, hogy még mindig iszonyú álmos volt. – És ha nyűgös vagyok, az azért van, mert sajnálatos módon, valami két idióta locsogására kellett kelnem – fejezte be, és jeges Malfoy féle gyilkos pillantást vetett a szóban forgó griffendélesekre.

Na egy tökéletesen ébren produkált Malfoy féle gyilkos pillantás általában rémülettel töltötte volna el az érintetteket, vagy legalábbis elég félelmetes lett volna. Ugyanakkor egy álmos, pólótlan Draco, nagyon borzas hajjal, még mindig Harry Potterhez bújva, és onnan gyilkos pillantásokat lövellve szanaszét, csöppet sem volt ijesztő. Valójában Harrynek le kellett küzdenie vigyoroghatnékját, Ron és Dean pedig a legkevésbé sem tűntek megfélemlítettnek.

- Óóó, hallottad ezt Dean? A kicsi sárkány mérges – turbékolta Ron, mire Draco összehúzta a szemét.

- Ha ti idióták nem kussoltok el, akkor majd alkalmazok rajtatok pár főbenjáró átkot, és ne gondoljátok, hogy nem tudom, hogy kell – mondta, mire Dean kábé úgy nézett rá, ahogyan egy fújó macskára szokás.

- Na nézd csak, valaki nem igazán korán kelő típus – jegyezte meg, és Draco úgy tűnt, menten felrobban bosszúságában. A pálcájáért nyúlt, de Harry megragadta a csuklóját.

- Ne is gondolj rá – mondta, erősen tartva a kezét.

- De Heee-rrrríííííí – sírta Draco.

- Ne „De Harry"-zz itt nekem. Semmi főbenjáró átok már így kora reggel.

- Naaa légyszi Harry. Egyetlen kicsi Cruciót!

- Nem.

- Egy Imperiust akkor? Légyszi!! Nagyon szépen kérlek!

- Határozottan nem.

- Na jó, akkor nem kell főbenjárónak lennie. Elég egy nyisszantó bűbáj. Vagy gumiláb rontás. Esetleg carbunculus átok? Rugalmas vagyok.

- Draco, azt mondtam nem.

- Rendben – füstölgött Draco. – Akkor csak stupor.

- Nézd, nem fogom hagyni, hogy átkokat szórj a szobatársaimra, csak mert történetesen kicsit nyűgös vagy reggel.

- Nem vagyok nyűgös reggel – mondta Draco nyűgösen. – Csak történetesen extra fáradt vagyok ma reggel, mert _valaki_, nem hagyta, hogy aludjak az este – nézett szúrósan Harryre, aki minden megbánás nélkül vigyorgott rá.

- Mit is mondhatnék, drága? Egyszerűen nem tudom fékezni magam a közeledben. Olyan ellenállhatatlan vagy – felelte, és Dracóra feküdt, hogy egy erőteljes csókban részesítse. Ronba és Deanbe rögtön visszatért a sikoltozhatnék.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! A fülem, szegény füleim!

- A szemem! A SZEMEM! Soha nem gyógyulnak már meg!!

Harry az égre emelte tekintetét.  
- Komolyan, annyira dramatikusak tudtok lenni. Ha annyira zavar titeket, akkor majd inkább elmegyünk zuhanyozni. Gyere Draco szívem, menjünk.

- Öhm Harry?

- Mi az?

- Hát tök szívesen csatlakoznék hozzád a zuhany alatt, de először talán… - odahajolt, és belesúgott valamit Harry fülébe. Harry figyelmesen hallgatta, majd bólintott. Aztán…

- Ó igen, el is felejtettem. Hé Ron, Dean, nem tudnátok idepasszolni pár törülközőt mielőtt kimászunk az ágyból? Egy csöppet pucérak vagyunk itt a takaró alatt.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

----

Természetesen beletelt egy kis időbe, míg Ron és Dean végre összekaparták magukat, és odalökték az áhított törülközőket Harrynek és Dracónak, akik így eljuthattak a fürdőszobába. Mihelyst odaértek, Harry megeresztette a vizet, és mindketten bemásztak.

Harry átölelte Dracót, és közelebb húzta magához.  
- Annyira hihetetlenül édi vagy így kora reggel, tudtad? – mondta a fülcimpáját cirógatva.

- A picsába Potter, mit mondtam neked az idióta jelzőkről? – Draco még nem egészen tette túl magát reggeli nyűgösségén. Kicsit odébb húzódott az ölelő karoktól, hogy maró pillantást vethessen Harryre. Ő csak mosolygott, és a samponért nyúlt.

- Megmoshatom a hajad? – kérdezte, és Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Meg akarod mosni a hajam? Minek? – Harry vállat vont.

- Imádom a hajad – közölte, és sampont nyomott a kezébe. – Légyszi!

- Ó rendben, ha annyira akarod. – Harry azonban látta, hogy Draco már mosolygott, amint behabozta, és nagyon gyengéden mosni kezdte a haját. Egy kicsit azonban még mindig aggódott a sérülései miatt.

- Hé Draco?

- Hmmm? – Draco szeme be volt csukva, és Harrynek dőlt, hogy úgy élvezze a masszírozó kezeket a fejbőrén.

- Nem okozok fájdalmat sehol, ugye? Úgy értem nem maradtak már horzsolások vagy ilyesmi? Szólj, ha fáj valahol.

- Jól vagyok Potter, tényleg. Nem vagyok üvegből. Ha abból lennék, tegnap este biztosan összetörtél volna, nem gondolod?

Harry egy kicsit elpirult a megjegyzésre.  
- Hát igen, van benne valami. – Odahúzta Dracót pont a víz alá, és óvatosan leöblítette a haját. Aztán hátrébb lépett, és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy jól megcsodálja pucér, vizes barátját. – Hé Draco, mondták már neked, milyen meglepően szexi vagy vizesen?

- Hát persze. Ez nyilvánvaló. Eddig is tudtam – mondta Draco a szemét forgatva. Harry magához vett egy kis tusfürdőt, és nyomott belőle egy mosdószivacsra.

- Na gyere ide te kis nárcisztikus köcsög – mondta Dracóért nyúlva, és nem törődött a szőke sértett pillantásával. Gyengéden dörzsölni kezdte a szivaccsal, Draco pedig felsóhajtott a kellemes érintéstől. Habár Harry további mozdulatai hamar nyilvánvalóvá tették, hogy többről van itt szó, mint egy egyszerű hátmosás.

- Ó nem, nem. Nem fogjuk újra. Az összes tartozásomat leróttam tegnap éjjel, most már kell egy kis szünet – mondta szigorúan, és eltolta Harry kezét, majd megfordult, hogy a másikra nézzen.

Harry nem volt boldog.

- De Draaaaacoooo – kezdte, és Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mi ez a nyafogás Potter? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Nem nyafogok – felelte Harry bosszúsan, habár hangja akár egy hatévesé is lehetett volna, akivel épp most közölték, hogy nem kaphat desszertet. Draco majdnem elröhögte magát.

- De, de igen nyafogsz, sőt duzzogsz – mutatott rá, Harry pedig sértődötten nézett vissza.

- Fogd be Malfoy. Nem kell gúnyolódni, csak mert neked nincs állóképességed. – Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Azt hiszem, múlt éjjel kellő állóképességről tettem tanúságot, köszönhetően neked. És képzeld, ez a sértegetés nem épp a legjobb mód arra, hogy meggyőzz – felelte, Harry pedig csak tovább bámult rá kiéhezetten.

- Rendben, legyen így – mondta végül bosszúsan. – Annyira lány vagy – tette hozzá, mire Dracónak leesett az álla.

- MI VAN?

- Hallottad.

- Remélem, nem azt mondtad, amit hallottam, hogy mondtál, Potter.

- Pedig azt mondtam. Annyira lányos vagy. Elvégre szörnyen hiú vagy, és állandóan cicomázod magad. Szeszélyes vagy, folyton duzzogsz, és soha nem törődsz bele semmibe. Pont úgy, mint egy lány.

- Kurvára befoghatod, Potter. Majd én megmutatom, mennyire vagyok lány – sziszegte elkapva Harry derekát, és a zuhanyzó csempéjéhez nyomta a Csodafiút, hogy aztán egy agresszív csókban forrjon össze az ajkuk. Tökéletesen elkerülte a figyelmét a Harry képén átsuhanó győzedelmes vigyor.

- Hé, Malfoy, azt hittem azt mondtad, most nem akarod.

- Fura, mert mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy kurvára befoghatod – összegezte Draco a véleményét, és kezével máris érdekesebb helyeken kalandozott, és sokáig egyikük sem szólt már egy szót se.

----

Miután végeztek a zuhany alatt, mindkettőjüknek sietniük kellett, hogy el ne késsenek. Draco nem látta Harryt az utolsó órájukig, amikor barátja végre megjelent Ronnal és Hermionéval a bájitaltan teremben, másodpercekkel az óra kezdése előtt, épphogy elkerülve így egy esetleges büntetést Pitonnal. Harry ledobta magát a Draco melletti székre, és visszafogta a sürgető vágyat, hogy üdvözlésképpen lesmárja őt, amit Piton valószínűleg kevéssé honorált volna.

- Helló – mosolygott Dracóra, aki véleménye szerint igazán kívánatos festett a ruhákban, amiket tőle vett kölcsön, lévén, hogy már nem volt ideje visszamenni átöltözni a saját hálókörletébe. Draco visszamosolygott, és még önelégültebbé vált a vigyora, amikor Harry rákacsintott, és közelebb húzta a székét, de ezúttal semmi nyálas megjegyzést nem tett Draco külsejére. Harry észrevette Draco arckifejezését, és összehúzta a szemét.

- Muszáj ilyen rohadtul önelégülten nézned, Malfoy? – súgta, fél szemét Pitonon tartva.

- Ugyan Potter befejezhetnéd már a nyafogást. A te hibád, ami történt. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mit csináltál? – Draco tényleg tudatában volt, hogy Harry milyen tökéletesen manipulálta a zuhany alatt, de annyira nem bánta a dolgot. Mardekáros lévén amúgy is jól tudta kezelni a manipulációt.

Harry pofákat vágott.  
- Csak ne lepődj meg, ha majd alkalom adtán visszafizettem a szívességet.

- Ó kérlek. Tudod, mocskosan szeretem – súgta Draco, még mindig roppantul büszkén magára.

- Rendben, akkor legközelebb durván játszunk te szajha – vetette oda Harry, de aztán gyorsan a jegyzetelésre összpontosított, mert látta, hogy Piton arrafelé néz.

Az óra hátralevő része nyugodtan telt, a végén pedig Piton magához intette a két fiút, amikor a többiek már elmentek. A professzor hellyel kínálta őket, amiből Harry udvariasan, de nem kért. Erre Dracónak el kellett fojtania egy halk kis kuncogást.

Piton azonnal a tárgyra tért.  
- Gondolom mindketten örömmel hallják, hogy Terry Bootot eltanácsolták, és megvádolták szexuális zaklatással. Amint képes lesz rá, bíróság elé állíttatik.

- Hogy érti, hogy amint képes lesz rá? – kérdezte Harry, mire Piton elképedve nézett rá.

- Nos, Mr Potter, mivel úgy tűnik a memóriája igencsak huzatos, had világosítsam fel. Terry Boot jelenleg a Szent Mungóban van, ahol a sérüléseiből igyekszik felgyógyulni. A sérülésekből, amit ha megemlíthetem, maga okozott.

- Ó, persze – mondta Harry, és a legkisebb megbánás sem volt a hangjában. – De miért a Szt. Mungóban? Miért nem itt a gyengélkedőn?

Közmegegyezésre úgy döntöttek, hogy Boot nagyobb biztonságban lesz egy olyan helyen, ahol Draco nem találhat rá. Végül is már épp eléggé meg lett torolva a tette. – Piton félig meddig ingerülten, ugyanakkor lenyűgözve nézett Harryre, aki összehúzta a szemét.

- Figyelmeztettem. Nem kellett volna Dracót zaklatnia – mondta, és védelmezően közelebb húzta magához a szőkét. Draco keményen dolgozott rajta, hogy leküzdje önelégült vigyorát. Hát tök jó volt a Kis Túlélő barátjának lenni. – Voltaképp szerintem viszonylag könnyen megúszta. Mit számít egy pár horzsolás? – Piton titokban egyet értett.

- Aha, aha… – Draco felöltötte legangyalibb mosolyát. – Mit is mondott professzor, melyik kórteremben van Boot?

Piton azonban túlságosan is mardekáros volt ahhoz, hogy bedőljön egy ilyen olcsó trükknek.  
- Ügyes próbálkozás, de nem fogom elmondani. Sőt Luciusnak is megírtam, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem férkőzhet Terry Boot közelébe. Szóval esélytelen, hogy odaküldd, és alkalmazza rajta hírhedten sötét átkainak egyikét.

- De Draco ilyet amúgy sem tennél, ugye? – ijedezett a griffendéles szellemiségű Harry.

- Ó persze, hogy nem! Mintha bármi ilyen is megfordult volna a fejemben – mondta Draco ártatlanul, barátságtalan arckifejezése azonban elárulta.

- Börtönbe kerül Draco. Legyen ennyi elég – mosolygott rá Piton, szeme azonban neki is gonoszul megvillant.

Harry, akinek ez elkerülte a figyelmét, lassan bólintott.  
- Igen, igaza van. Bármennyire is utálom Bootot, és azt akarom, hogy szenvedjen, azért szerintem az Azkaban elég büntetés. Kösz hogy beavatott minket professzor. Megfordult, hogy menjen, így már nem láthatta, amint Piton odatátogja Dracónak: Dai Llewellyn kórterem, aki erre ördögien elvigyorodott.

- Draco? – sürgette Harry, az ajtónál bevárva barátját.

- Jövök szívem. – És mire Harry ránézett, Dracónak már megint az egész feje csupa ártatlan mosolygásból állt.

**----**

Vacsora után Draco és Harry a Griffendél klubhelységben voltak. Harry a kandalló előtti díványon terpeszkedett, és onnan figyelte Draco és Ron sakkpartiját. Hermione (minő meglepetés) házit körmölt. A klubhelység szokatlanul üres volt.

- Hol van mindenki? – tette fel a kérdést végül Hermione, és Draco föl sem nézett a játékból, amikor válaszolt.

- Kedd van Granger.

Hermione, Ron és Harry zavartan bámultak rá.  
- Mi köze van ennek bármihez is? – kérdezte Ron, és Draco a szemét forgatta.

- Néha hihetetlenek vagytok ti hárman. Kedd van, szóval az összes kis griffendéles haverotok a bűbájtan teremben van.

- Minek vannak a bűbájtan teremben – kérdezte Harry.

Draco velősen nézett rá.  
- A fanclubod minden kedden a bűbájtan teremben szokott találkozót tartani. – Ezt a kijelentést Harry egy elhaló ó-val kommentálta, miközben vágott egy grimaszt.

- De különben is mit csinálnak? Egyáltalán miről lehet szó velem kapcsolatban minden egyes kedden?

Draco kedvtelve mosolygott rá. Igazán elbűvölőnek találta, ahogy Harry nem volt tisztában a hírnevével.

- Hát történeteket mondanak hősies helytállásaidról a Nagyúrral szemben, vagy új cuccokat találnak ki a katalógusba. Blaise mintha említett volna valamit bizonyos újhullámos pólókról, amiket kitalált.

Hermione hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, Ron és Harry pedig úgy tűnt menten rosszul lesz. – Habár mostanában – folytatta Draco – leginkább gondolom azzal vannak elfoglalva, hogy azt a Szombati Boszorkány Bulváros cikket boncolgassák. Az biztos lefoglalja őket egy darabig, annyi szaftos részlet van benne. – Harry láthatóan elsápadt.

- Ó édes istenem – nyögte, aztán Dracóra nézett, aki igyekezett a legkevésbé sem elégedett fejet vágni. – Draco Malfoy, ha jól sejtem, te egyáltalán nem sajnálod azt a dolgot, igaz? Az egész a te hibád, és még csak nem is sajnálod.

- Úúú, Potter, ezt vajon miből gondolod? – Draco szeme vidáman csillogott, és Harry megrökönyödésére Ron is hasonló vigyorral nézett rá.

- El kell ismerned Harry, azért elég vicces volt a dolog – jegyezte meg, félig-meddig elismerő pillantást vetve Dracóra.

- RON! – Harry és Hermione is döbbenten meredtek rá. Ron vállat vont.

- Jaj ugyan már. Büntetés a bájitaltan professzorral? Átkozottul briliáns.

- Tudod Weasley, azt hiszem, kezdelek megkedvelni – mondta Draco vontatottan, Ron pedig rákacsintott. Harry rémültnek tűnt.

- Hát nagyon örülök, hogy az én szenvedésem ilyen jól összehoz titeket – csattant fel, és csúnyán nézett a sakkozó párosra, akik azonban cseppet sem törődtek vele. – Tudatom veled Draco, hogy még nem végeztünk. Amiatt a cikk miatt még bűnhődni fogsz.

- Tényleg? És mit fogsz tenni velem Potter? Szobafogság? Megvonsz dolgokat? Nem kapok desszertet? – vigyorgott Draco, és Harry még csúnyábban nézett rá.

- Fogd be Malfoy.

- Na, de tényleg Potter. Majd meghalok, hogy megtudjam. Talán a sarokba állítasz? Óóó tudom már, mi a helyzet a fenekeléssel?

- Ne kényszeríts.

- Hát, azt mondtad, legközelebb durvára fogjuk a dolgokat. – Hermione döbbenten meredt rájuk.

- Harry, ugye nem mondtál tényleg ilyet? – tiltakozott, és Harry érezte, hogy elpirul.

- Draco kérlek, befognád már? – Ám erre vajmi kevés esély volt, Draco ugyanis baromira élvezte a helyzetet.

- Fogalmad se volt róla, hogy Harry milyen kis piszok perverz, ugye Granger? Pedig az. Nagyon domináns tud lenni, és néha párszaszóul is beszél az ágyba. Meg van egy jó kis varázsigéje, amivel bilincseket varázsol elő, és…

- Elég legyen már – vágott közbe Harry, és pálcáját Dracóra szegezve elmormolt egy némító bűbájt. Draco álla leesett döbbenetében. Harry odafordult Hermionéhez. – Egy szavát se hidd el Hermione – mondta kedvesen. – Csak azért találja ki ezeket, hogy a frászt hozza rád.

- Istennek hála. Már egy pillanatra aggódni kezdtem. – Draco szeme elkerekedett, és kiabálni kezdett, de persze ezt senki nem hallotta. Ron részvéttel nézett rá.

- Sajnálom haver, Harry néha ilyeneket csinál. – Draco felállt a helyéről, odamasírozott Harryhez, keresztbefonta karjait, és lábával türelmetlenül toppantott. Valami olyasmit tátogott, ami egyaránt lehetett fenyegetés, vagy sértegetés, de bármi volt is az, néma csendbe fulladt.

- Bocs Draco, de mit mondtál? Nem hallottam. – Draco összehúzta a szemét, és jól fejbe vágta Harryt.

- AU! Most komolyan Malfoy, miért hiszed, hogy ha ütlegelsz, akkor esetleg leveszem rólad az átkot?  
Draco sértődötten megpördült, leült a dívány ellenkező végében, és nem nézett Harryre. Mint mindig, Harry most is ellágyult a duzzogó Draco láttán, így hát megsajnálta, és levette róla az átkot. Azután felkészülten várta a kifakadást, ami nem is váratott magára.

- Egy némító bűbáj? EGY NÉMÍTÓ BŰBÁJ?? Neked aztán van bőr a képeden Potter. Hogy tehetted?  
Harry vállat vont.  
- Megérdemelted. – Draco hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

- Megérdemeltem? Csak ennyi a magyarázatod? Harry James Potter, azt hiszem ma este te leszel itt elfenekelve.

Harry erre már nem reagálhatott, mert ekkor nyílt a portréajtó, és egy nagy csapat griffendéles tódult be. Mind egyenesen a HPRK találkáról jöttek. Draco gonosz tekintetet villantott Harryre, és felállt. Megragadta Harry karját, és odavonszolta az újonnan érkezők elé.

- Finnigan, hogy ment a gyűlés? – kérdezte Draco Seamustől, megtévesztően barátságos hangon. Harry hirtelen kissé ideges lett.

- Ó, nagyszerű volt, majd meglátod milyen bámulatos kis pólókat tervezett Blaise a katalógusba. Azt fogjuk felvenni a következő kviddicsmeccsen. Briliáns. Blaise egyszerűen briliáns. – Draco figyelmen kívül hagyta Seamus álmodozó hangját az utolsó szavaknál, és kicsit elvigyorodott.

- Hát ez nagyszerű – mondta vidáman, és kicsivel több hangerővel. – Figyu, Harry és én épp vad, állatias szexre készülünk. Ő úgy tesz, mintha McGalagony prof lenne, és én leszek Frics. Csak kéne hozzá Csámpás, hogy eljátssza Mrs. Norrist. Nem láttad valahol? – Senki nem szólt egy szót sem. A klubhelységre hátborzongató csönd ereszkedett, amint állak estek le, és szemek kerekedtek el. Úgy tűnt Seamus is bajban van a megszólalással.

- Akkor nem? Nem? Hát igazán kár. Na gyere Harry, menjünk. Még mindig szerezhetünk nyakörvet és pórázt, aztán meg mogyoróvajat, és tejszínhabot a konyháról, és tudod milyen Piton, ha megvárakoztatjuk. – Azzal Draco kilökdöste a tiltakozó, hápogó Harryt a klubhelységből, és maga is távozott.

----

- Draco Malfoy, nem hiszem el, hogy ezt csináltad. – A pár megállt az üres folyosón a klubhelység előtt. Draco felöltött egy már-már drámaian bűnbánó kifejezést az arcára.

- Jaj Harry, én igazán de annyira sajnálom – mondta vontatottan, miközben minden szavából csöpögött a nyilvánvaló tény, hogy tulajdonképp milyen remekül szórakozik az egészen. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy Harry rácsaphasson. – Tessék, büntess meg Harry. Nagyon rossz kisfiú voltam. – Harry kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, és most már ő is legalább olyan gonoszul nézett.

- Igen, az voltál, de azért nem kösz. Valami jobbat találtam ki. – Draco erre unott fejet produkált, de legbelül azért idegesen összerándult a szavakra.

- Valóban? És mit?

Harry csak angyalian mosolygott.  
- Majd holnap meglátod. Na gyerünk, visszakísérlek a klubhelységedbe. – elindultak, és Draco útközben időről időre gyanakvó pillantásokat lövellt Harry irányába. Aztán megérkeztek, és Draco Harryhez fordult.

- Most komolyan Potter, mit tervezel?

- Jajj, Malfoy, hát majd holnap meglátod. Most légy jófiú, és menj aludni. – nyomott egy puszit Draco homlokára, és elsétált. Draco figyelemmel követte lépteit, aztán sarkon fordult, kimondta a jelszót, és belépett a klubhelységbe.

----

Harry várt kábé 5 percet a folyosón, mielőtt elindult volna vissza a mardekáros klubhelység bejáratához. Előhúzott pár különböző tárgyat a zsebéből, majd átváltoztatta őket csipkés melltartóvá, harisnyává és harisnyatartóvá. Mindeközben gonoszul mosolygott. – Showtime – mondta magának, és beviharzott…

- Draco Malfoy! Hogy tehetted?!?

Draco lassan felnézett a beszélgetésből, amit Pansyvel, Blaise-zel, Crackkal, és Monstróval folytatott, és egész testében elszörnyedt, mikor meglátta az ajtóban Harryt, női fehérneműkkel a kezében, meggyőző undorodó kifejezéssel az arcán. A klubhelységben mindenki gyanakodva meredt Dracóra.

- Öhm… Harry. Én nem értem, miről beszélsz – mondta óvatosan. Ez mindenesetre tökéletesen igaz volt. Harry keresztül csörtetett a helységen, és odalökte Dracónak a ruhadarabokat, aki megrökönyödve szemlélte őket.

- Na persze. Nem ismerősek ezek, Draco?

Draco totál megzavarodott. Harry azt hiszi, hogy megcsalta? Egy nővel? Ennek semmi értelme.  
- Nem Harry, nem. Mi ütött beléd?

- Mi ütött _belém_? Mi ütött _beléd_? Nem én vagyok az, aki női ruhákat visel Draco – fejezte be egy jelentőségteljes pillantással, és Draco végre felfogta, mit akar. A klubhelységben sustorgó hangok csaptak föl, és Draco elszörnyedve nézett Harryre.

- Azt mondtad, ez holnap jön – sziszegte halkan, Harry pedig sátáni arccal nézett rá.

- Hazudtam – suttogta vissza, majd megint felemelte a hangját. – Nézd Draco, és megértem az érzéseidet, hogy te akarsz lenni a lány a kapcsolatunkban. Tudom, hogy imádsz alul lenni, és Merlinre, tényleg elég engedelmes tudsz lenni. De a női ruhákkal már egyszerűen túl messzire mentél. – Harry arca hirtelen szeretővé és gyengéddé vált. – Nézd, ez egy probléma. Ez nem egészséges, és csak azt akartam, hogy tudd én tényleg aggódom miattad. Bennem megbízhatsz, és én mindig itt leszek neked. – Gyengéden megérintette Draco arcát, aztán olyan hirtelen elhagyta a klubhelységet, ahogyan érkezett, otthagyva Dracót karjaiban a női holmikkal, meghökkent háztársai körében.

Pansy és Blaise döbbenten néztek rá, és úgy tűnt mindenki kicsit elhúzódott a közeléből. Draco bepánikolt.  
- Nézzétek, ezek nem az enyémek!

Blaise és Pansy összenéztek.  
- Draco, rendben van, mindenkinek vannak fura szokásai…

- De ezek tényleg nem az enyémek, esküszöm! Ez csak egy beteg vicc, amit Potter agyalt ki!

- Draco, hogy hibáztathatod ezért Harryt? - mondta Blaise elhűlve. – Nem bántottad még meg eléggé? Nem okoztál még elég fájdalmat neki?

- De Blaise, hinned kell nekem…

- Ugyan Draco, szerintem el kell ismerned, hogy segítségre van szükséged. Szerencséd, hogy van melletted ilyesvalaki mint Harry.

- De Pansy, nem érted…

- Semmi gond Draco. Én is szeretek női ruhákat hordani. Nincs ebben semmi szégyellni való. – Az egész csapat riadtan fordult Vincent Crack felé.

- Te jó ég! – mondta Draco, majd Crakhoz vágta a holmikat, és kirohant a szobából.


	15. Hülyére kefélve

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **MB

* * *

**15. fejezet – Hülyére kefélve

* * *

**

- Tízszer egy este, és ez az átlagos… kíváncsi lennék, Malfoy hogy bírja ki… minden este…

- Csámpás? Az nem Granger _macskája_? Te jó ég…

- Póráz és nyakörv? A Kis Túlélőn? Hú de perverz…

- Igen, mocskos szerepjátékok. Azt hallottam Draco tényleg imádja eljátszani Harry rabszolgáját. Talán rossz a lelkiismerete. Ezek a gazdag kölykök egyébként is olyan furák…

- _Női ruhák_?!? Komolyan? Tudtam, hogy Malfoy betegesen ferdehajlamú, biztos a halálfaló apja miatt, de ezt azért sosem gondoltam volna…

- Potter, Malfoy és _Piton Professzor_? Ó édes istenem…

----

Draco odakint állt a Nagyterem előtt, és a kiszűrődő szavak hallatán hangosan felnyögött. Aznap már kihagyta a reggelit is (és egész nap a leghátsó sorokban bujkált az órákon), és hirtelen az ebéd elhalasztása is furcsán kecsegtetőnek kezdett tűnni.

Vonakodva kellett beismernie magának, hogy végtére is ez az egész az ő hibája. Ő volt az, aki mindenféle kitalációt mondott annak a tetves rajongói klubnak Potter szexuális életéről, aztán meg még meg is erősítette mindezeket a háztársai körében. Mindennek tetejében, az a tegnapi kis szónoklat a klub előtt abban a pillanatban határozottan mókásnak, és jó játéknak tűnt, de most már mindenki erről beszélt, és ez az őrületbe kergette. Ráadásul még Potternek is össze kellett hoznia azt a jelenetet a klubhelységben…

Draco belerúgott a falba bosszúságában. _Átkozott Potter, és az istenverte bosszúja. A Mardekárban lenne a helye annak a kis pöcsnek…_

- Mit csinál itt egyedül ez a helyes srác?

_Na __csak emlegetni kellett._

- A kurva életbe Potter, vedd le rólam a kezed. _Rohadtul_ dühös vagyok rád, és most egy csomó ideig nem fogok veled szexelni.

- Szóval így állunk. – Harry csöppet sem rettent meg. Sőt, Draco sértődött arca csak még kívánatosabbá tette őt a számára, így hát átölelte a derekát, és próbálta közelebb húzni.

- Húzz a picsába!

- Na de Draco, milyen csúnyán beszélsz – korholta Harry komisz mosollyal, és pajkos csillogással a szemében. – Nem igazán illik olyasvalakihez, aki csipkében flangál, ahogy te.

Dracónak leesett az álla felháborodásában.  
- Te kis… hogy mondhatsz… hogy a… - dadogta összefüggéstelenül.

- Jajj ne játszd már itt a sértettet. A tegnapi dolgokat nagyon is megérdemelted, az utolsó apró részletig, és ezt te is rohadt jól tudod. Most pedig adj egy üdvözlő csókot, különben leteperlek a földre, és az én módszeremmel erőszakolom ki. És ne gondold, hogy nem fogom megtenni.

Válaszképp Draco keresztbe fonta a karját, és sértetten elfordult Harrytől. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét a háta mögött.

- Figyelmeztetlek Draco.

Draco alkalmasnak találta az időt arra, hogy szépen elsétáljon.

- Rendben van, te akartad.

Azzal átkulcsolta a szőke derekát, ezzel megállásra késztetve őt, és behúzta egy terembe. Becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót, és szórt rá pár némító bűbájt. Aztán imádottjához fordult, aki a tanári asztal közelében álldogált, és felháborodott tekintete nem sok jót ígért.

- Harry James Potter, nem tűröm ezt a bánásmódot! Még a végén megsérted a törékeny alkatomat! Emellett már mondtam, hogy eszméletlenül dühös vagyok rád, és semmi esély rá, hogy a közeljövőben szexeljek veled.

- Az indulatos szex kifejezetten jó tud lenni, tudod – mutatott rá Harry, ami Dracóból egy teljes erejű, jeges Malfoy féle gyilkos pillantást váltott ki.

- _Nem_ fogunk szexelni. Se indulatosan, se sehogy! Meg kell tanulnod befogni a szádat, mert amit múlt éjjel mondtál, az… Női ruhák?? _Női_?? Most az összes háztársam aberrált elmebetegnek tart.

- Nem mondod. – Harry akinek a vágyát épp eléggé felkorbácsolta már, hogy Draco átkozottul szexi volt, ilyen felborzolt kedélyállapotban, nem törődve barátja dagályos hőbörgésével, ragadozó üzemmódba kapcsolt, és várta az alkalmat, hogy lecsaphasson.

- És tisztázzuk csak ezt a dolgot! Nem én vagyok az alárendelt ebben a kapcsolatban! Az a szerep már be van töltve, mégpedig általad, és elmondanám…

Bármi mást akart még Draco mondani, nem volt esélye rá, Harry ugyanis megragadta Draco felsőjét, odahúzta magához, és ajkát szorosan az övére préselte. A csók brutálisan követelőző, és eszméletlenül szenvedélyes volt. Aztán Harry egyetlen röpke pillanat alatt hátrafogta Draco kezét, és félig letolta a talárját a vállán, miközben ezzel egyidőben a falhoz préselte a szőkét.

Draco, minden erőlködése ellenére hangosan felnyögött. Harry rávillantott egy győzedelmes mosolyt, ami természetesen még jobban felbőszítette Dracót, és most már pláne véget akart vetni az egésznek. Nem számított, hogy ő is mennyire be volt indulva, csak a barátjának ne lehessen igaza.

- A pokolba veled Potter – sziszegte, és elszántan igyekezett kiszabadulni. – _Megmondtam_, hogy nem szexelek veled! Megsüketültél, vagy csak ilyen pocsék a felfogásod?

- Ó, jól hallottalak – súgta Harry a fülébe, és az érzékeny bőrfelületen végignyalva élvezte, ahogy a mardekáros önkéntelenül is megremeg.  
Testük egymáshoz nyomódott, Draco pedig nem tehetett semmit, hiszen csapdába esett Harry súlya alatt, aki lassan elkezdte kibontani a nyakkendőjét.

Draco továbbra is méltatlankodó szavakat vágott Harryhez, mindaddig amíg Harry belé nem fojtotta a szót egy újabb csókkal.

- Nincs több beszéd – szólalt meg Harry olyan veszélyes hangtónusban, hogy Draco elcsendesedett, habár még mindig szúrósan nézett Harryre. – Megegyeztünk, nem emlékszel?

A szőke bosszús pillantást vetett rá, mintha kábé azt mondta volna: - _Mi a fenéről beszélsz?_  
Harry végigcsókolta Draco finom bőrét a kulcscsontjától kezdve egész a füléig, hogy aztán mély, rekedtes hangon belesúgjon, amitől Draco vére felforrósodott.

- Megmondtam, hogy legközelebb durván játszunk, és be szándékozom ezt tartani. – Azzal kissé előrehajolt, és egy rántással széttépte elől Draco ingét, hogy arról lepattogtak a gombok. Draco hangosan felnyögött. - Úgyhogy ezúttal tényleg te leszel az alárendelt ebben a kapcsolatban – dorombolt Harry Draco fülébe, és erőteljesen hozzányomta a csípőjét. Dracónak az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy nehogy hangosan felkiáltson a rátörő érzésektől, Harry pedig folytatta. – És garantálom, hogy még tetszeni is fog a dolog.

Mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, Harry megpördült vele, és lenyomta őt az asztalra, miközben valahogy sikerült kissé lejjebb tolnia rajta az inget, és Draco azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen használni a kezét, mivel az csapdába esett a saját teste alatt.

Harry lovagló ülésben elhelyezkedett Draco ágyéka fölött, amin határozottan látszott, hogy a szőkének tulajdonképpen tényleg nincs kedve ellen az egész szituáció.

_A fenébe Potterrel, és a hülye szexi testével, _gondolta Draco magában. A fenébe, amiért olyan remekül játssza a domináns felet, és a fenébe, amiért ő meg hagyja ezt. A fenébe, hogy mardekáros, és benne van az ilyen perverz dolgokban. A fenébe a barátja griffendéles vonzerejével. A fenébe mindennel és mindenkivel… hát, leszámítva talán azt a hihetetlen dolgot, amit épp Potter csinál a nyelvével.

Harry erősen fogta Draco karját, biztonságosan megtartva így a szőkét. Nyelve ide-oda siklott Draco hasán, finoman szívogatva az érzékenyebb területeket. Érezte, hogy Draco ellenállása lassan semmivé foszlik, és most már egészen más okból kezd vonaglani. Előrébb csúszott, hogy fél kezével is biztonságosan lefoghassa Dracót, a másikkal pedig hátranyúlt, és a férfiasságát kezdte masszírozni a nadrágja anyagán át.

Draco felnyögött, és az összes, Harrynek ellenálló gondolata elszállt, mint hamu a szélben. Most már leginkább csak még többet akart az őrjítő érintésekből. Harry, megérezve kívánságát, kioldotta Draco övét, majd elkezdte lefejteni róla a nadrágot. Mindezt olyan lassan, hogy Dracónak be kellett harapnia a száját, nehogy könyörögni kezdjen a gyorsabb mozdulatokért.

De mindez megérte, amikor Harry már a meztelen bőrét érintette.  
- _Basszameg_ – akadt el a lélegzete és teste megfeszült, de Harry súlya biztonságosan az asztalon tartotta. Harry érintése kissé durva volt ezúttal, de Draco semmi kivetnivalót nem talált ebben. Nem akart több játszadozást. Csak Harryt akarta, mégpedig rögtön.

- _Harry_ – nyögött fel, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha ezek a szavak egyenesen a farkára hatnának, mintha soha nem lenne elég belőle, ahogy Draco a nevét nyögi alatta. Lejjebb csúszott, mígnem már teljesen Dracón feküdt.

- Mit akarsz Draco? – súgta Harry a fülébe, és végignyalt a nyakán. – Mondd el, mit akarsz, drága.

- Azt akarom, hogy megbassz – tört elő Dracóból a türelmetlenség. – _Könyörgök_, bassz meg.

Harry Draco feje alá tette a kezét, és magához húzta őt, hogy egy szenvedélyes csókban forrjon össze ajkuk.

- Ki basszon meg? – kérdezte lágyan Draco ajkai között, mire a másik megremegett.

- Bassz meg _Harry_! – Harry eleget tett Draco kérésének, és hamarosan mindkettőjüket magával ragadta a gyönyör sebes örvénye.

----

_Kábé 6 órával később, a tanterem padlóján…_

- Draco? _Draco_? Gyere szívem, vakard le ezt az ostoba tekintetet a képedről, és menjünk vacsorázni. Irtó éhes vagyok.

- Hmmmm? – Draco arca továbbra is idióta vigyorba torzult, és kissé felemelte a fejét Harry mellkasáról, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Oldalra billentette a fejét. – Olyan cuki vagy – mondta, és megsimogatta Harry buksiját.

Harry pislogott párat.  
- Öhm… hát kösz. De most gyere, öltözz fel, és menjünk. Tudom, hogy kihagytuk a délutáni órákat, a vacsorát viszont nem fogjuk. Másrészről, te se nem reggeliztél, se nem ebédeltél. Biztosan farkas éhes vagy.

- Rendben Harry – felelte Draco csengő hangon, majd felállt, és magára kapott párat Harry ruháiból. Harry szóvá akarta tenni a dolgot, de addigra Draco már teljesen felöltözött, és most újonnan zsákmányolt griffendéles nyakkendőjével játszadozott. – Nézd már griffendéles vagyok! – kuncogta, mire Harry a szemét forgatta.

- Mi a fene ütött beléd? Teljesen megzakkantál? – kérdezte. – Add vissza a ruháimat. Vagy legalább a nyakkendőmet, én nem veszem fel a te mardekárosodat.

- Neeeheeem. Nem veszel rá - énekelte Draco vihogva, és magára kanyarította Harry köpenyét is. – Aki utoljára ér a Nagyterembe, az futóféreg – kiáltotta, és kirohant az ajtón, egy tökéletesen értetlen Harryt hagyva maga mögött, aki más választása nem lévén, felhúzkodta Draco cuccait, és utána eredt.

----

Harry akkor érte utol Dracót, amikor épp belépett a nagyterembe. Megragadta a karját, hogy megállítsa.

- Draco, kis mackósajtom, nagyon furán viselkedsz, te…

Draco félbeszakította.  
- Óóó nézd! Griffendélesek! – Azzal odarontott a griffendéles asztalhoz, figyelmen kívül hagyva Harry „Hé Draco! Gyere vissza!" kiáltásait maga mögött.

- Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Dean! – kiáltotta, és kitörő lelkesedéssel mindenkit egyenként megölelt. Aztán átrohant az asztal másik oldalára, és elölről kezdte a procedúrát az ott ülőkkel. – Neville! Seamus! Lavender! Parvati! A Creevey tesók! – az utolsó kettőt egyszerre részesítette egy orbitális ölelésben, aztán büszkén végignézett a letaglózott társaságon. – Nézzétek, Griffendéles vagyok! – csiripelte, és megfogta az arany-piros csíkozású nyakkendőt, hogy mindenki jól láthassa.

Mielőtt bárki szóhoz juthatott volna, Harry odaért, és megragadta, majd aggódva nézett rá. Draco pupillái ijesztően kicsik voltak.  
- Draco, rendben vagy? Beszélj hozzám drága. Mondj valamit mézesbödönöm.

Draco Harry nyakába vetette magát.  
- A _barátom_! – gügyögte, egy eszkimó puszival jutalmazva Harryt. Nyilván amiért olyan cuki. Aztán leült az asztalhoz, és Harryt is magával húzta.

Az asztalnál ülők többsége leplezetlen kíváncsisággal méregette a párt. Még soha, egyikőjük sem látta Dracót így viselkedni. Ron is megrendülten nézett rájuk.  
- Harry, ki ez, és mi lett azzal a kiállhatatlan aljadékkal, akit Draco Malfoynak hívnak? – Hermione is megrökönyödve fürkészte őket. Elvégre épp most ölelte meg valaki, aki valaha napi rendszerességgel inzultálta.

Harry a barátaira pillantott Draco feje fölött, aki jelenleg épp mintha szorosan hozzáragadt volna.  
- Nem tudom, de így viselkedik egy pár perce. Mintha be lenne szívva. – Aggodalmasan megsimogatta Draco fejét. – Egy kicsit aggódom. Nem kéne elvinnem Madame Pomfreyhoz?

- Óóó nézd már! Kolompér! – Draco elhúzódott Harrytől, hogy magához vegyen egy tál krumplipürét, aztán elkezdte a hollóhátasokat dobálni vele. Harry elkapta a csuklóját.

- Draco, hagyd abba! – rendelkezett, Draco pedig válaszul kiöltötte a nyelvét.

- Naaa, nincs humorérzéked – tiltakozott. – Akkor inkább Neville-lel beszélgetek. – odafordult a jobbján ülő kerekképű varázslóhoz, aki egyszerre tűnt ámultnak, és riadtnak Draco viselkedése láttán.

Hermione felváltva pillantott Dracóra és Harryre, egyre növekvő megvilágosodással.  
- Mondd Harry, hol voltatok egész délután? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

Harry védekezően tartotta maga elé a kezét.  
- Nem ittunk semmit Hermione, esküszöm. – Mellette Draco visongott fel örömködésében.

- Óóó egy varangy! Megsimogathatooom? – kérdezte izgatottan, és Neville, akit hirtelen elöntött a büszkeség, átnyújtotta a varangyot simogatásra.

Hermione szemlélte egy darabig a jelenetet, aztán ismét Harryhez fordult.  
- Nem is arra gondoltam, de nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – hol voltatok egész délután?

Harryt tétova bűntudta töltötte el. – Öhm… egy üres tanteremben – dünnyögte, és Ron irtó magasra vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Te és Malfoy végigszexeltétek az elmúlt _hat_ _órát_?? – kérdezte kicsit túlságosan is hangosan, így számtalan fej fordult feléjük, és akik eddig a Trevort simogató Dracót figyelték, most érdeklődve hallgatták a trió beszélgetését.

Harry halványan elpirult.  
- Öhm… talán.

- Egész idő alatt?

Harry még pirosabb lett.  
- Lehet.

- Mik vagytok ti, _állatok_?

- Ron!

- Jó volt?

- HERMIONE!

- Harry, komolyan kérdem. Ez megmagyarázná, mi baja van Dracónak.

Harry egyáltalán nem értette, mire gondol Hermione, Ron szája viszont egy hangtalan ó-t formázott, ezzel is egyértelmű jelét adva, hogy ő most már tisztában van a helyzettel.

- Hermione! Zseni vagy! Hát _persze_, hogy ez történt Malfoy-jal! Harry hülyére kefélte!

Suttogás cikázott át az asztal felett, és az asztalnál ülőkbe a felismerés villáma csapott, amint visszafordították a tekintetüket Dracóra. Az összes heteró álmélkodva szemlélte őt, mindenki más pedig irigységgel vegyes bujasággal mustrálta.

Harry kérdően nézett Ronra, aki sietett a magyarázattal.  
- Hát jó, valószínűleg ez is olyasmi, amiről azért nem tudsz, mert muglik közt nőttél fel, Hermione viszont tisztában van vele, mivel miden könyvet átrágott már a könyvtárban legalább kétszer.

- HÉ!

- Ne is tagadd Hermione. Szóval, haver, az a helyzet, hogy Malfoy azért viselkedik ilyen szokatlanul érdekesen, mert hülyére kefélted szerencsétlen srácot.

Harry a fejét rázta.  
- Ez csak egy kifejezés – mondta, Hermione viszont mindentudó tekintetet vetett rá.

- A _mugliknál_ ez tényleg csak egy kifejezés, Harry – magyarázta tudálékosan a lány. – A _varázslóknál_ azonban tulajdonképpen tényleg megtörténhet. A nagymértékű szexuális eufória – igen ritka esetben – felszabadíthatja az emberben rejtőző tudatalatti mágiát, ezzel olyan hatást gyakorolva az agyra, ami ehhez hasonló rendellenes viselkedést idézhet elő, avagy az illető személy teljesen kifordul önmagából. De ez nagyon, ismétlem rendkívül _ritka_. A szexnek valami félelmetesen de észveszejtően jónak kell lennie, hogy megtörténjen – fejezte be Hermione, és úgy nézett Harryre, ami aligha volt megszokott két barát között.

Harry nem tudta, hogy most szörnyülködjön, vagy baromira önelégült legyen.

- Harry, hogy lehet, hogy Neville-nek lehet állatkája, nekem meg nem? – nyüszögte ekkor Draco, visszafordulva Harryhez, most épp Trevort dajkálva. Harryt végül bizonyos mértékű büszkeség töltötte el. Mert igen, Draco ijesztően őrült lett, és igen, a pupillái határozottan gombostűnyivé zsugorodtak, de ő, Harry volt az, aki totál megzakkantotta.

- Neked is lehet állatkád kicsim, ha szeretnél – gügyögte neki.

- Lehet, varangy, mint Trevor?

- Amit csak akarsz drága.

- Dejóóó! – Draco visszafordult Neville-hez, és folytatta vele a társalgást, nyilvánvalóan nem zavartatva magát a ténytől, hogy mindenki irigykedve szemléli az asztalnál, hiszen valljuk be, most már nem csak arról volt szó, hogy Draco szexelhetett, a halál szexi Fiúval, aki túlélte, hanem annyira jót szexelt vele, hogy teljesen elborult tőle az agya.

Harry Hermionéhez fordult.  
- Szóval azt mondod, hogy a szex olyan lenyűgöző volt, hogy attól Draco megdilisedett, erről van szó?

- Úgy van.

- És ez ritka?

- Úgy van.

- Szóval ilyen ász vagyok?

- Hát gondolom igen.

- Hát ez nagyon király. – Harry úgy döntött az önelégültség a tökéletes érzés, ami megfelel ebben a helyzetben? Ohó, majd ha _ezt_ megtudja a Szombat Esti Boszorkány Bulvár. De aztán egy kicsit aggódni kezdett Draco állapota miatt.  
- És meddig fog ez tartani?

Hermione vállat vont.  
- Ez olyasmi, mint az alkohol, szóval pár óra alatt elmúlik. Habár ezalatt, szerintem jobb lenne, ha odafigyelnél rá, nehogy ártson magának, vagy megsérüljön. Talán szerezhetnél neki egy kis nyugtató bájitalt, vagy álom főzetet.

Harryt újból hatalmába kerítette a rémület, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Pitonhoz kellene mennie nyugtató bájitalért, mivel egész délután lógtak, csak hogy észveszejtően szexeljenek, ami megzavarta Draco agyát. Épp megpróbált megszabadulni eme gondolatoktól, amikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy Draco előkapta a pálcáját.

- Várj Draco, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Harry, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy ebben a helyzetben a varázslás jó ötlet. Draco rámeredt.

- De hisz azt mondtad, nekem is lehet állatkám – jelentette ki sértetten. Azzal a pálcáját egy villára szegezte. – _Cuniculus_! – zengedezte, mire az asztal kellős közepén, ahol az imént még a villa volt, ott trónolt a világ legselymesebb szőrű, legbolyhosabb, és kétségtelenül a legimádnivalóbb barnafoltos lógófülű kölyöknyuszija, akit bárki valaha is látott.

Az összes lány egyszerre aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-zott, Draco pedig visongott a gyönyörtől.  
_- Tökéletes_!

Harry elfojtott egy vigyort, ahogy a „Sötét Mardekáros Fejedelem" varázsolt magának egy szőrös kis nyuszimuszit állatkának. Nem ő volt az egyetlen. Ron, Dean és Seamus a tenyerükbe vihogtak, és még Neville is menthetetlenül elvigyorodott.

Draco ugyan egy cseppet sem törődött velük. Karjaiba vette a nyuszit és Harryhez fordult.  
- Nézd csak meg Harry! Hát nem ő a legcukorfalatabb, legédesebb, akit valaha láttál? – Harry elvesztette a csatát az arcizmaival szemben, hogy ne vigyorodjon el, és most azért küzdött, hogy legalább ne törjön ki hangos röhögésben.

- Öhm… de, persze. Mi lesz a neve?

Draco úgy nézett rá, mintha ez a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog lenne a világon.  
- Hogy hogy? Hát III. Draco Lucius Malfoy természetesen.

- Harmadik? Nem inkább másodikat akartál mondani? – kérdezte Ron, elszántan visszatartva kacaghatnékját. Draco dölyfösen meredt rá.

- Nem, pontosan ezt akartam mondani. Ugyanis már létezik egy II. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Valóban? És az ki?

- A Teddymacim.

És ezzel vége volt. Az összes griffendéles visszhangzó hahotában tört ki, Draco pedig méltatlankodva nézett rájuk.

- Miért nevettek? Harry? Mi folyik itt? – Harry nem tudott felelni, olyan erősen rázta őt is a nevetés. Draco bámulatos ajakbiggyesztést mutatott be. – Rendben van, akkor legyen így. Inkább odamegyek a mardekárosokhoz, és bemutatom III. Draco Lucius Malfoyt Pansynek és Blaise-nek. – Azzal elmasírozott.

- Várj… Draco… ne… - Harry próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét, de már késő volt. Draco odaért a másik asztalhoz, és előrenyújtotta a nyusziját, hogy mindenki jól lássa. Harry láthatta, hogy a mardekárosok, akik azóta sem tértek napirendre Draco fölött a női ruhák miatt, még csak meg sem próbálták visszatartani a röhögésüket, amikor Draco megmutatta nekik új állatkáját.

Mire Harry odaért, Draco már sértetten nézett Pansyre és Blaise-re, akik egymásnak dőlve szakadtak meg a röhögéstől.

- Ó jézusom, Dracónak kölyöknyuszija van! Egy _nyuszi_! Mindjárt meghalok! – Blaise felváltva nézett Dracóra, majd csapkodta az asztalt széles jókedvében.

- Merlinre, mi a gond egy nyuszival? Szerintem aranyos – mondta Draco igencsak zaklatottan. Pansy ránézett.

- Várj csak… amíg… az apád… megtudja – zihálta a röhögés közben. Draco, úgy tűnt mindjárt dühbe jön, így Harry közbelépett.

- Gyere kisszívem, menjünk vissza a griffendélesekhez – mondta nyugtatónak szánt hangon, de ez csak félig vezetett eredményre, Draco ugyanis nagyon zaklatott volt.

- Harry, de ugye szerinted is édes III. Draco Lucius Malfoy? – mondta összevont szemöldökkel, és hatalmas, aggódó szürke szemekkel. Harry mosolygott.

- Hát persze – mondta végül roppant békítő hangon. – De persze nem annyira édes, mint te – tette még hozzá, és megborzolta Draco haját.

Dracónak erre felragyogott a kis arca.  
- Édes vagyok, igaz?  
Blaise gyanakodva nézett a párosra.

- Potter, mit csináltál Dracóval? _Soha,_ senkinek nem engedi, hogy édesnek hívja – mondta hitetlenkedve.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy megmagyarázza, de ekkor egy vidám ír akcentus félbeszakította.

- Úgy tűnik, Harry hülyére kefélte a kis barátotokat – csatlakozott Seamus a beszélgetőkhöz.

Blaise és Pansy természetesen el voltak halva.  
- Igaz ez Potter? – kérdezték Harryt, aki érezte, hogy ismét vér tolul az arcába.

- Úgy tűnik – mondta inkább zavartan. – Nézzétek, én azt sem tudtam, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges, és nem akartam, hogy ez süljön ki a dologból, és Draco teljesen meghülyüljön, de Hermione mondta, hogy csak ideiglenes, és…

- A picsába Draco, hogy te milyen szerencsés dög vagy – vágott közbe Blaise, és Dracóra meredt, aki a nyusziját babusgatta. – Ez _annyira_ nem fair.

- Draco édes, menj vissza a griffendéles asztalhoz jó? Én itt leszek – mondta Harry, reményei szerint bátorító hangon. Úgy tűnt ez bejött, mert Draco ellenkezés nélkül elindult, és közben boldogan bámulta az elvarázsolt mennyezetet. Harry visszafordult Seamushöz, és a mardekárosokhoz.

- Nézzétek, ne említsétek ezt senkinek, jó? Inkább felviszem Dracót a szobámba, és ráveszem, hogy pihenjen le egy kicsit vagy valami.

- Tedd azt Harry, nem hiszem hogy könnyen kezeli majd a helyzetet, ha visszatér régi önmagához – jegyezte meg Seamus, és helyet foglalt Blaise közelében.

- Kösz – felelte Harry, és ő is visszaindult a másik asztal felé, remélve, hogy segíthet megmenteni Draco büszkeségét, már amennyi megmaradt belőle. Még csak félúton járt azonban, amikor éles fülét megütötte Draco szipogása, így a hátralévő utat futva tette meg, hogy minél előbb szembesüljön a probléma forrásával.

Amikor odaért, látta, hogy Draco szorosan a mellkasához kulcsolja a nyuszit, könnyek folynak végig az arcán, és megrendülve bámul Ronra. Aztán pedig Harry karjaiba vetette magát.

- _Harry_! – sírta a mellkasához fúrva a fejét. Harry védelmezően fonta karját zavarodott barátja köré, és Ronra nézett, majd annak nyilvánvalóan bűnbánó képe láttán szemei összeszűkültek.

- Ron! Mit műveltél vele? – kérdezte gyanakodva, Ron pedig szégyenlősen tördelte a kezét.

- Én nem akartam, hogy kiakadjon, csak segíteni próbáltam – mondta, és aggodalmasan nézett Dracóra.

Draco szipogva nézett fel.  
- Azt mondta… azt mondta… azt mondta, hogy át fogja változtatni III. Draco Lucius Malfoyt egy _villává_! – süvöltötte, és még közelebb bújt Harryhez.

- RON! – szidta össze Harry, szorosabban magához ölelve a szőkét. – Hogy tehettél ilyet?

- Nézd én csak felajánlottam, hogy segítek visszavarázsolni a nyulat neki, ez minden! Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire kiakad majd tőle! – magyarázta Ron, de Harry és Hermione is elhűlve néztek rá.

- Ron, ő most nagyon érzékeny, és nem kellett volna ilyen érzéketlen dolgot mondanod az új állatkájáról – korholta Hermione, és Ron kifejezetten zavarba jött. Harry növekvő aggodalommal tekintett Dracóra.

- Figyeljetek, mindenképp ki kell vinnem innen. Találkozzunk kicsit később a toronyban, oké? És majd hozzatok egy kis kaját. – Ron és Hermione bólintottak, mire Harry felállt, hogy kikormányozta Dracót a teremből. A szőkének azonban hirtelen más ötlete támadt, és odarohant a tanárok asztala elé a nagyterem kellős közepére.

- Draco banánospitém, gyere vissza! Draco…

Harryt félbeszakította egy kiáltás. – _Sonorus_!

- Mindenki jól hall? – kiabálta Draco az asztal elől, ahol most már mindenki jól láthatta is, és hangja az egész nagytermet bezengte, mire mindenki megint mosolyogni kezdett. Harry, úgy érezte, menten megáll a szíve.

- Jesszusom ne – suttogta rémülten. A tanári kar kíváncsian nézte a jelenetet, ahogy az összes diák is.

- Akkor jó! És mindenki látja az új nyuszimat? A neve III. Draco Lucius Malfoy, és egyszerűen tökéletes, és annyira imááááádom. – A diákok kuncogni kezdtek.

- Csak egyvalaki van, akit jobban szeretek még ennél a nyuszinál is – na persze leszámítva anyut és aput – és az a barátom, Harry Potter! Szeretlek Harry!

Annak ellenére, hogy Draco kétségkívül kifordult önmagából, Harry kifejezetten elérzékenyült erre a vallomásra. Tulajdonképpen Draco most egy hihetetlenül édes oldaláról mutatkozott meg.

- Potter, mit _csinált_ vele? – sziszegte oda Piton, és Harry szerencsétlenségére, Draco úgy döntött, nem hagyja megválaszolatlanul a kérdést.

- Hát Piton professzor még nem is hallotta? – kérdezte. Hangja visszhangzott a helységben. Harry becsukta a szemét, és imádkozott, de hiába. – Harry és én végigszexeltük az elmúlt 6 órát ma délután, és úgy tűnik, hülyére kefélt! Hát nem _nagyszerű_?

Pár másodpercig csönd volt, aztán pedig elszabadult a pokol. Izgatott suttogások csaptak fel minden asztalnál, és amikor Harry vetett egy óvatos oldalpillantást a tanári karra, láthatta, hogy McGalagony irtó vörös, Flitwick leginkább fehér, Piton roppant zöld, Dumbledore pedig kissé rózsaszínes arcszínt öltött fel.

Az általános hangzavaron keresztül azonban Draco hangja még mindig jól hallható volt.  
- Harry, szeretném, ha tudnád, mennyire szeretlek, szóval ez a dal neked szól. – gyorsan átadta III. Draco Lucius Malfoyt Harrynek, és elkiáltotta magát: - _Cantus_! – mire egy rémisztően ismerős nyolcvanas évek-beli dal csendült fel a Nagyteremben. Draco megfogta a pálcáját, mint valami mikrofont, és énekelni kezdett.

„_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was _

_Until I found you"_

Ó. Te. Jó. Ég. Honnan a fenéből tudja Draco egy Madonna dal minden egyes szavát?

„_I was beat, incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new"_

Draco _táncol_ is? És milyen jól! A többiek pedig _biztatják_?

„_Like a virgin (hey!)_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats, next to mine"_

Pokoli lárma keletkezett a nagyteremben, ahogy Draco a Like a Virgin - t énekelte. A diákok úgy döntöttek, hogy még ha Draco általában tök köcsög is és most meg nyilvánvalóan ki van fordulva önmagából, ez mit sem változtat a tényen, hogy nagyon szexi így, és rém tehetségesen énekel, és olyan sikolyok kezdték betölteni a levegőt, mint: Malfoy, szeretlek! És Draco te szexi kis cukorfalat fiú!

„_You're so fine, and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh, you love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin..."_

Harry, ahogy a tanári kar is, földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulta az egész jelenetet. Ugyanakkor a többiek, úgy tűnt, jól érzik magukat, mert az őrjöngés nőttön-nőtt, és az egész leginkább egy koncertre kezdett hasonlítani.

„_You're so fine, and you're mine_

_I'll be yours 'ill the end of time"_

- Jól nyomod bébi!

- Te vagy a legjobb!

- Tiéd a testem Draco! Vedd el!

„_Cause you make me feel_

_Yeah, you make me feel_

_I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin_..."

Aztán a dalnak vége lett, hangos tapsvihar tört ki, Draco pedig odarohant Harryhez, és a karjaiba vetette magát. Harry kihasználta a lehetőséget, és megragadta barátját a nyuszival együtt, és pánikszerű menekülés közepette elhagyta a helyszínt.


	16. A következmények

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította:** Bella G. Air

* * *

**16. fejezet – A következmények

* * *

**

- Draco, _kérlek_?

- Neeeem Harry! Nem vagyok fáradt!

Harry az ágyán ült a Griffendél toronyban, és hiábavalóan próbálta rávenni Dracót, hogy lepihenjen. Draco a szoba közepén álldogált, dacosan keresztbefonva karjait, és sértett kifejezéssel reagált Harry próbálkozásaira.

- Szívem…

- _Nem_.

- Rendben, figyelj, nem kell aludnod. Akkor csak bújjunk össze – javasolta Harry, Draco pedig gyanakodva nézett rá.

- Csak összebújunk?

- Igen, csak ennyi.

Draco habozott. – Megígéred?

Harry a szívére tette a kezét.  
- Esküszöm. Na, csak gyere, és feküdj ide mellém, rendben van édes? – Harry tudta, hogy amint Draco visszanyeri megszokott személyiségét, betiltja a beceneveket, szóval most boldogan kihasználta a lehetőséget.

Draco összehúzott szemekkel vizsgálta Harryt.  
- A nyuszim is jöhet?

- Hát persze.

Draco végül megadta magát, és hajlandó volt ledőlni az ágyra. A fejét Harry mellkasára fektette, aki azonnal átkarolta a szőkét, nehogy az megint elrohanjon valahova. Bár már az ajtóra is rászórt egy tucat ajtózáró bűbájt, felkészült, hogy a testével is visszatartsa Dracót, ha esetleg megint rájön a bolondéria. Remélte, hogy barátja most már kialussza a dolgot, és ezzel elkerüli a további kínos szituációkat, illetve, hogy tekintélye újabb károkat szenvedjen el.

De nem kellett aggódnia. Draco szemei hamarosan lecsukódtak. Harry mosolygott. Már hiányzott neki a barátja, de azért el kellett ismernie, hogy Dracónak ezen oldala is átkozottul imádnivaló.

- Annyira édes vagy, ugye tudod?

- Köszi – mormolta Draco, majd közelebb fúrta magát Harryhez, és hamarosan már az álmok boldogságos tengerében úszott. III. Draco Lucius Malfoy is boldogan kényelembe helyezte magát Draco karjaiban. Harry nem szándékozott elaludni, de Draco és a bolyhos kis nyuszi olyan kellemesen és megnyugtatóan szuszogott mellette, hogy perceken belül ő is álomba merült.

----

Harry később arra ébredt, hogy megérkeztek a szobatársai, meg persze Hermione (még mindig ő volt az egyetlen, akinek sikerült megtörnie Harry ajtózáró bűbájait). Hermione és Ron vacsorát is hoztak a fiúknak, amit Harry hálásan fogadott, majd miután kicsit beszélgettek, és megnyugtatta Hermionét, hogy Dracóval minden rendben, a lány elbúcsúzott, és aludni tért. Harry elővette a háziját, és épp hozzákezdett volna, amikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy a szobatársai egytől egyig kíváncsi szemekkel mustrálják őt.

- Rendben Harry, ki vele! – szólalt meg végül Ron, majd letelepedett Harry ágyának végébe, és óvatosan hátradőlt, vigyázva, hogy ne ébressze fel Dracót, amivel nyilvánvalóan kivívta volna barátja haragját.

- Mármint mivel? – kérdezte Harry, habár volt róla egy nagyon jó sejtése, hogy mire utalhat Ron.

- Hogy csináltad?

- Micsodát?

- Harry, ne játszd már az agyilag zoknit. – Dean húzott oda egy széket, hogy lehuppanjon rá, és várakozásteljesen meredt Harryre. – Hogy csináltál Malfoyból – és fejével, a még mindig alvó szőkére bökött Harry mellett – totális bolondot.

- Ja az – legyintett csak Harry, és elővett egy tankönyvet, miközben magában somolygott. Az élet szép.

Seamus nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot.  
- Igen _az_ – mondta, és kiragadta Harry kezéből a könyvet. – Gyerünk Harry! _Részleteket_! _Pontosan_ mit csináltál vele? Seamus, Neville, és még Trevor is csatlakozott a társalgókhoz, és most mindannyian kíváncsian várták Harry részletes beszámolóját a délutánról.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Ó hát tudjátok… – mondta rejtélyesen. – Csak egy kis ez, egy kis az…

- HARRY!

- Ron, halkabban! Megöllek, ha felébreszted Dracót. Szüksége van a pihenésre. – Ron a szemét forgatta.

- Hát az biztos, azok után amit csináltál vele, te állat. Akkor most elmondod, vagy nem?

- Hm… nem.

- Jaj, gyerünk már!

- Ron! Tényleg tudni akarod? Azt hittem te ezt az egészet undorítónak találod.

Ron a fejét rázta.  
- Harry, hát nem érted? Hülyére kefélni valakit, az nagyon ritka. Korántsem undorít annyira a téma, mint amennyire meg akarom tudni, hogy miként hoztad ezt össze.

- Te csak reméled, hogy felhasználhatsz pár ötletet, hogy te is hülyére kefélhesd Hermionét, amitől mindenféle hülyeségekre vetemedve – adott hangot Harry a sejtésének.

Ron elvörösödött. – Hát, szóval… és?

- És? Ha ez a helyzet, akkor már pláne nem mondok semmit, hiszen cseppet sem kívánom Hermionét olyan állapotban látni.

- Harry, ne légy már ilyen fasz. _Velünk_ mindent meg kell osztanod.

- Nézd Dean, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Dracónak tetszene a gondolat, hogy kiteregetem nektek a szexuális életünket.

- De Draco nem igazán van abban az állapotban, hogy tiltakozzon, nem igaz?

- Seamus, ez még nem teszi az egészet kevésbé helytelenné.

- Jaj Harry, de hát a barátaid vagyunk. Hol marad a szeretet?

- Neville! Nehogy már te is!

Erre mind a négyen egyszerre kezdtek könyörögni.  
- LÉCCI-LÉCCI-LÉCCI!!!

- Srácok! _Halkabban_!

De már túl késő volt. Draco szemhéja megrebbent, Harry pedig egy dühös pillantás után, melyet szobatársaira vetett, odahajolt hozzá.

- Hé szívecském, felébredtél?

Draco villámgyorsan megragadta Harry felsőjét és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy arcukat csak pár centi választotta el egymástól.  
- Potter – morogta fenyegetően, és szemeit vészjóslóan összehúzta. – Ha még egyszer szívecskémnek mersz hívni, puszta kézzel foglak széttépni, aztán pedig megetetem veled a darabjaidat.

- Na _ez_ az a Malfoy, akit mindnyájan ismerünk, és szeretünk – súgta Seamus a többieknek, Harry pedig előrehajolt, hogy egy puszit nyomjon Draco orrára.  
- Jó hogy visszatértél.

Draco elfintorodott, és orrán apró ráncok jelentek meg ott, ahol Harry az imént megpuszilta.  
- Nem is mentem sehova te seggfej. – Draco ismét normális, elbűvölő önmaga volt, ami persze azt jelentette, hogy kicsit nyűgös ébredés után. Körülnézett. – Miért bámultok rám mindannyian? – csattant fel, mire a griffendélesek összenéztek. Vajon mennyire emlékszik a történtekből?

Draco sértetten nézett rájuk.  
- Idióta griffendélesek – mormolta aztán, és a szemét dörzsölve felült. Aztán Harryhez fordult.  
- Tudod, valami hihetetlenül furcsa és élethű álmom volt.

- Komolyan? – kérdezte Harry, és mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Miért nem meséled el?

- Hát a Nagyteremben voltam – kezdte Draco nagyot nyújtózva ­–, és a te förtelmes griffendéles nyakkendőd volt rajtam, aztán megöleltem az összes anyaszomorító griffendélest, meg volt valami Neville varangyával, és egy nyuszival, aztán meg azt hiszem _énekeltem_ is, és…

Draco váratlanul elhallgatott, és kidülledt a szeme.  
- Öhm… Harry?

- Igen drága?

- Mit keres egy nyuszi az ágy végében? – kérdezte félelemmel átitatott hangon. Harry édesen mosolygott.

- Hát ő III. Draco Lucius Malfoy, elnevezve a tulajdonosa, és a tulajdonosa Teddymacija után.

Draco elsápadt.  
- Nem – mondta, és hevesen rázta a fejét. – Nem, nem, _nem_.

- Nézd Draco, minden rendben, ez csak…

- Semmi nem történt, ó istenem, mondd, kérlek mondd, hogy _semmi_ nem történt…

- Öhm, drága azért ne felejts el levegőt venni…

- Kibaszottul lehetetlen, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént. Te jó ég…

- Rendben Draco, csak nyugodj már le…

Draco a hirtelen rátörő pánikrohamtól egyre hevesebben szedte a levegőt.  
- Ó istenem, istenem, nem lehet… Csak álom volt, bassza meg, bassza meg…

- Draco, _lélegezz_! – Harry megragadta a szőke vállát, és maga felé fordította. – Ez az, nyugodj le, lélegezz mélyeket.

Draco vadul körülnézett a szobában, és Harry szobatársainak arcán állapodott meg a tekintete. – Mondjátok, hogy csak álom volt, légyszi, valaki mondja, hogy csak álom volt. Weasley? Kérlek?

Ron rávigyorgott.  
- Sajnálom haver. Nem álom. Sajnálnám is, ha az lett volna, mert meg kell mondjam, iszonyat jól énekelsz. Bár sosem gondoltam volna, hogy kedveled Madonnát.

Draco arca papírfehérségűvé sápadt. – _Bassza meg_ – fakadt ki, azzal a fejére húzta a takarót.

- Draco? – mondta Harry a paplanjából formálódó remegő púpnak címezve szavait. – Miért nem bújsz elő, hogy megbeszélhessük? Az idomtalan halmaz megrázta a fejét.

- Örökre itt maradok – mormolta aztán a takarón keresztül. Harry az égre emelte tekintetét.

- Draco, ne légy nevetséges.

- Halálosan komoly vagyok.

- Nem maradhatsz ott örökre.

- Csak figyelj.

- Éhen fogsz halni.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Kócos lesz a hajad.

Draco lassan lehúzta fejéről a paplant, és tekintete a vigyorgó képű Harryvel találkozott, aki tökéletesen tisztában volt barátja gyenge pontjával

Seamus ránézett a kissé borzas szőkére az ágyon.  
- Malfoy, figyelj, azért nem olyan rossz a helyzet, mint amilyennek kinéz.

- Fogd be Finnigan! – csattant fel Draco. Szemében gyilkos tekintet ült. – Ez a legrémesebb, legzavarbaejtőbb, leggázabb dolog, ami valaha történt velem. Griffendéleseket öleltem meg! Varázsoltam magamnak egy nyuszit! Az egész iskola előtt bizonygattam Harry iránt érzett sírig tartó szerelmemet, aztán meg elénekeltem Madonnától a „Like a virgin"-t. Az egész hírnevem tökéletesen le lett rombolva. – Draco kétségbeesésében a kezébe temette arcát.

Seamus pislogott párat. – Nos… ez talán mind így van. De a pozitív oldala mindennek, hogy most minden egyes ember rettentő féltékeny rád.

Draco rámeredt.  
- Ó, értem. Szóval mindenki más is szívesen csinálna magából totál hülyét a Nagyteremben.

- Nem éppen, viszont mindenki tudja, miért történt, ami történt.

Draco a szájára tette a kezét.  
- Ó, istenem ne. Elfelejtettem. Az egész iskolának elmondtam, hogy Harry hülyére kefélt, igaz? – Mikor a griffendélesek helyeslően bólintottak, Draco ismét elrejtette arcát a keze mögé, és úgy mormolta. – Lehetne még ennél is kibaszottul rosszabb?

Ron úgy tűnt, elgondolkodik.  
- Hát, talán a Reggeli Prófétában is benne lesz a dolog, és akkor mindenki, beleértve a szüleidet is, elolvashatja.

- _**PICSÁBA!**_

Draco visszabújt a paplan alá, és esze ágában sem volt újra előjönni.

----

Számtalan védővarázslatba, a függöny megbűvölésébe, az ágy köré szórt némítóbűbájra, és egy meleg vacsora ígéretébe került, hogy Draco ismét elődugja a képét. Mikor végre lehúzta magáról a takarót, Harry egy tányért nyújtott felé, amin a rászórt melegítő bűbájnak köszönhetően, gőzölgő étel várta.

- Kösz – mormolta Draco, és nekikezdett a lakmározásnak. – Farkaséhes vagyok.

- Le mertem volna fogadni. Egész nap nem ettél. – Aztán mindketten csendbe burkolóztak, és egy ideig csak Harry idegesítő szobatársainak méltatlankodását lehetett hallani a függöny másik oldaláról. Kissé zokon vették, hogy Harry nem osztott meg velük egy szaftos részletet sem, és a további beszélgetésből is kizárták őket, a két srác azonban nem törődött velük.

- Na és mihez kezdesz III. Draco Lucius Malfoy-jal? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Draco egészen kedvtelve nézegette a nyuszit.

- Kezdetnek kéne neki egy becenév. Nem hívhatjuk egyfolytában III. Draco Lucius Malfoynak. Átkozottul bonyolult kimondani.

Harry meglepettnek tűnt.  
- Ó. Hát… öhm… persze.

Draco gyanakodva pillantott rá.  
- Mi az Potter? Mégis mire számítottál?

- Hát, őszintén szólva arra, hogy visszaváltoztatod villává – ismerte be Harry. – Vagy még inkább: megsütöd, és _megeszed_ egy villával.

- Megőrültél? – botránkozott meg Draco. – Ez szörnyű. Lehet, hogy villaként kezdte az életét, de most már az állatkám! – fakadt ki, és megsimogatta a nyuszi hátát.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Draco Malfoynak van szíve. A csodák nem érnek véget? Mit tartogatsz még mára?

- Fogd már be. A nyuszimat hagyd ki ebből.

Harry nem tudta megállni, elmosolyodott.  
- Ezért a többi mardekáros halálra fog szívatni.

Draco felsóhajtott.  
- Valószínű, de azt tudom kezelni. Amúgy is seperc alatt visszaállítom a gonosz és szemétkedő imázsomat. Csak felrúgok néhány taknyos kölyköt, terrorizálom kicsit a házimanókat, megríkatok pár elsőévest. Tudod, csak a szokásos „Sötétség Mardekáros" dolgok.

- A-ha – bólintott szórakozottan Harry. Miután befejezték az evést, Harry felajánlotta Dracónak, hogy töltse ott az éjszakát. Adott neki pizsamát, aztán a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt Draco a mosdóba is ki tudott menni.

Végül mindketten kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek az ágyban, a nyuszi pedig már összegömbölyödve aludt az ágy végébe. Harry Dracóhoz fordult.

- Szóval… - kezdte kicsit félénken. Dracóra nézett, aki viszont elszántan elnézett Harry feje fölött. – Akkor tényleg jó volt, ugye?

Draco arcszíne céklavörösre váltott.  
- HARRY! – fakadt ki, kezébe temetve az arcát. Harrynek le kellett küzdenie kuncoghatnékját, ugyanis még sosem látta Dracót ennyire zavarba jönni, és mellesleg egészen imádnivalónak találta így.

- Tudod Draco – mondta Draco tarkójának –, felmerült bennem, hogy nem is tudom, vajon bocsánatot kellene-e kérnem a dolgért vagy sem. Egyrészről, miattam teljesen elvesztetted a józan eszed, és jelenetet rendeztél a Nagyteremben. Másrészről viszont…

- Életem legfantasztikusabb, és leghihetetlenebb szexuális élményében részesítettél, amiért örökké hálás leszek – fejezte be a mondatot Draco fel nem nézve. Harry szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Tényleg?

Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Nem _nyilvánvaló_? Másként nem csináltam volna totál idiótát magamból.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Sejtettem, de azért jó volt tőled hallani. – Előrenyúlt, és átölelve a szőkét mellkasához húzta, és egy puszit nyomott a fejére. Draco elégedetten sóhajtott, és máris kezdett ellazulni Harry karjaiban.

- Tudod, eléggé tartok a holnaptól.

- Gondolom.

- Iszonyú lesz. Mindenki gúnyolni fog.

- Elég valószínű.

- És az sem segít, hogy ilyen piszkosul önelégült vagy.

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Azt hiszem, azért van mi miatt önelégültnek lennem.

- Ne is emlékeztess – sóhajtotta Draco, és érezte, hogy szemhéja egyre jobban elnehezül a nap fáradalmai után. Még jobban odabújt Harryhez, aki boldogan fonta körülötte szorosabbra karját. Eltelt egy pár perc, aztán Harry a fülébe súgott.

- Szóval mellettem tényleg úgy érzed magad, mint egy szűz? – cukkolta Dracót, utalva a dalra, és még a sötétben is jól látta, ahogy barátja fülei elvörösödtek.

- Fogd be – morogta a mardekáros, miközben egy párnába temetve próbálta lehűteni lángoló arcát. Harry csak mosolygott, aztán megint megszólalt.

- Hé Draco.

- Most mi van? – hallatszott fojtottan a párna alól.

- Komolyan gondoltad?

- Mit?

- Amit mondtál… az éneklés előtt.

- Ó… az… öhm – Draco arca felöltötte aznap esti legvörösebb színét, és még jobban igyekezett elbújni a párna alatt. – Talán – motyogta végül, mire Harry-t felhőtlen boldogság kerítette hatalmába.

- Jó – válaszolta, és megpuszilta Draco vállát. – Mert én is szeretlek.  
Azzal szorosan átölelte még mindig zavarban levő, ám de most már túláradóan boldog barátját, és mindkettőjüket elnyomta az álom.

----

Másnap a kora reggeli órákban, míg Harry és Draco még jóízűen durmoltak egymás karjaiban, Lucius Malfoy már a kúria egyik folyosóján lépdelt, a konyha felé tartva. Megkezdődtek a tervezgetések Draco „szülinapi partiját" illetően, és Narcissa most már hamarosan elküldheti Dracónak a levelet, melyben megosztja vele a részleteket.

Hah. Narcissa és a tervei. Szerencsére, az ő, Lucius terveiről senki nem tudott. Muhahaha.

Lucius elérte a konyhát, ahol már gőzölögve várta a házimanó által elkészített kávé.

Kiöntött magának egy csésze gőzölgő, forró nedűt, és mélyen beszívta a zamatos illatot. Aaaaah. Semmi nem hasonlítható az ördögi tervekkel kombinált kávé illatához.

Letette a csészét, és leült a konyhában lévő asztalka mellé. Lopva körülnézett a helységben, és meggyőződött róla, hogy valóban egyedül van, aztán pennát és pergament vett elő, és elkezdett megfogalmazni egy levelet nagyon jó barátjának, Piton professzornak. Pitonnak ugyanis hozzáférhetősége volt bizonyos… _hozzávalókhoz_, amik bebiztosíthatták terve sikerét. Sajnos Piton is eléggé kedvelte Dracót, így Luciusnak nagyon óvatosan, és körültekintően kellett fogalmaznia, hogy az agyafúrt professzor ne sejdítse meg ravasz tervét.

Pennája végével a száját csiklandozta, miközben végiggondolta. Óvatosnak kell lennie, elvégre Perselus roppant éles elméjű. Ráadásul ehhez hozzá tartoznak még azok a fényesen csillogó szemek. És az a sűrű, fekete haj. És az a titokzatos viselkedés. Ó és milyen tekintélyt parancsoló, meg ahogy a köpenye hullámzik utána, az olyan…

Öhm. Rendben. Koncentrálj Lucius.

Lucius írni kezdte a levelet.

_Drága egyetlen legkedvesebb Perselusom…_

Uh. Ez most honnan jött? Lucius összegyűrte a pergament, és újra próbálkozott.

_Kedves Perselus, aki, annak ellenére, amit a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvár állít, számomra a Roxfort __**igazi**__ szexistene…_

Hmmm. Talán mégsem.

_Kedves Piton Professzor…_

_Nagyon csúnya, rossz kisfiú voltam. Talán megbüntethetne professzor. Úgy érzem, meg kell fenyítenie. Nagyon, nagyon rossz voltam. Mit gondol erről professzor? Na? Miért nem teszi meg? Igen, tegye meg! Leckéztessen meg most azonnal Piton professzor…_

Lucius elborzadva nézett a leírtakra, aztán gyorsan galacsinba gyűrte azt a pergament is. Kortyolt egyet a kávéból. Talán ezt az egész „levelet írunk Perselus Pitonnak" dolgot későbbre kéne halasztania.

Lucius további fantáziálgatását – vagyis gondolatait! GONDOLATAIT! – pár perccel később a reggeli újság érkezése szakította meg. Ah, remek időzítés. Jó lesz most egy kicsit elterelni a gondolatait. Nem mintha Pitonra gondolt volna. Mert nem. Áh, egyáltalán nem. Tényleg, de tényleg nem. Nem.

Kifizette a baglyot, és széthajtotta a Reggeli Prófétát.

A finoman kimunkált kínai teáscsésze, az ínycsiklandó kávéval, kiesett Lucius Malfoy kezéből, ahogy totálisan ledöbbenve meredt a címlapra.

- Te jó ég!

----

Messze-messze a Malfoy-kúriától, ahol Lucius legszívesebben épp meggyilkolt volna valakit, Harry Potter felébredt, és egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, miért is érzi magát olyan elképesztően elégedettnek. Aztán a mellette alvó szőkére esett a tekintete, és egyből minden eszébe jutott. Önelégülten elvigyorodott. Ez már hivatalos. Ő egy szexisten. Ő, Harry Potter, a Kis Túlélő, hülyére kefélte Draco Malfoyt. Hah. A Gringottsban lévő összes galleonját feltette volna rá, hogy a jó öreg Voldemort még sosem kefélt hülyére senkit.

Egy pillanatig elnézte az alvó Dracót, aztán gyengéden megrázta a vállát.  
- Draco? Draco, kelj fel! – Draco felmordult, és áthengeredett a másik oldalára.

- _Mi az_ Potter? Miért kell felkeltened ilyen átkozottul korán? Merlinre… remélem elég jó magyarázatod van rá – mormolta álomittas hangon.

- Ha most felkelsz, még kiosonhatunk, mielőtt a szobatársaim felébrednének – felelte Harry.

- És miért olyan lényeges ez? – morogta Draco, teljesen a fal felé fordulva. Harry vigyorgott, és odahajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe súgjon.

- _I made it through the wilderness_... – énekelte, és Draco szemei azonnal kipattantak.

- _Picsába_ – húzta Draco a fejére a takarót. – Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha inkább nélkülem mész.

- Nem, nem szöszi. Felkelsz, és lemegyünk együtt reggelizni a Nagyterembe. Gyerünk.

- Menj a fenébe Potter. Épp most döntöttem el, hogy mégis ragaszkodom az eredeti tervemhez, miszerint soha többé nem bújok elő a takaród alól.

- Hát nem sok választást hagytál Malfoy – sóhajtotta Harry. – Vagy felkelsz azonnal, vagy kénytelen leszek drasztikusabb módszereket bevetni.

- Hah! Na persze – csúfolódott Draco a takaró alól.

- Rendben van, de ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek. – Harry egyetlen villámgyors mozdulattal letépte a takarót Draco fejéről, a hátára fordította, és mellkasánál fogva lenyomta őt az ágyra.

- Potter, szállj le rólam! – kiabálta Draco, elszántan viaskodva, de semmi esélye nem volt fölétornyosuló barátjával szemben.

- Nem – mondta Harry, és előrehajolva puszilgatni kezdte Draco arcát.  
- Annyira _cupp __cupp cupp_ édi vagy _cupp cupp cupp_ nyűgösen.

- UH! FÚÚÚJ! ÁLLJ LE! NE HÍVJ ÉDINEK! – Draco elszántan hánykódott Harry alatt, de ő nem engedte el.

- Annyira _cupp_ hihetetlenül _cupp cupp cupp_ imádnivaló _cupp_ vagy _cupp_ reggel.

- Potter, fejezd ezt be, de _rögtön_! Gyerünk már! ELÉG! Eressz el! HAAAAARRY!!

- Aaaaa, ki az én morci kis sárkányom?

- NEEEEEEM! Ó istenem, rendben van! RENDBEN! Győztél! Felkelek. – Aztán Draco egy nagyon fagyos Malfoy féle gyilkos pillantást lövellt Harry irányába, miközben mindketten felkeltek, és elindultak zuhanyozni.

----

Odakint megálltak a Nagyterem előtt. Draco tetőtől talpig Harry ruháiba volt öltözve, leszámítva a mardekáros köpenyt, és nyakkendőt. Harry titokban elfilozofált rajta, milyen jó is lenne kihagyni a reggelit, és inkább Dracót felfalni, de tudta, hogy halasztgatni az elkerülhetetlent, csak még rosszabbá teszi, mikor majd végül szembesülniük kell a többiekkel.

Mellette Draco felöltötte szokásos hűvös, gúnyos maszkját az arcára. Elvégre Malfoy volt, a fenébe is. Senkinek nem gúnyolhatja ki, csak mert szexelt egy jót. Senki. Mély levegőt vett, majd bólintott az álmélkodó Harrynek, és együtt besétáltak a Nagyterembe.

Hirtelen az egész Nagyterem néma csöndbe burkolózott, ahogy az összes diák, addigi beszélgetését megszakítva meredt a két fiúra. Draco szétnézett.

- Senkitől egy szót se – sziszegte. – Vagy úgy megátkozok mindenkit, hogy még az unokátok is látni fogja kárát.

Mindenki hallgatott. Harry és Draco gondtalanul elindultak a griffendéles asztal felé. Harry meglepetten ballagott barátja mellett, aki pedig még mindig azzal a felnyársaló tekintettel szemezett a Nagyterem többi tagjával. Épp elfoglalták volna helyüket, amikor egy bátor hugrabugos hang zendített rá vékonyka hangon.

_- Like a virgin…_

És ennyi volt. Az egész terem hangos nevetésben tört ki, Draco pedig lejjebb süllyedt a székében, és kezébe temette az arcát.

- Végem van, az egész életem romokban hever – nyögte. – Nevetség tárgya lettem. Ki fog így félni tőlem? – Draco lemondóan rázta a fejét, még mindig a kezébe temetve azt. Harry épp szedett a tányérjára egy kis harapnivalót, amikor befutott a többi hetedéves griffendéles. Vidám reggeli helók hallatszottak mindenkitől, kivéve persze Dracót, aki szilárdan tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy nem néz fel. Ron megbökte.

- Gyerünk már Malfoy. Nem mondanál legalább egy jó reggelt-et?

- Kapd be és dögölj meg – felelte Draco.

- Te aztán rém faragatlan vagy – mondta Ron sértődötten.

Harry a barátaira mosolygott  
- Tudjátok még mindig egy kicsit… _ingerlékeny_. És amúgy sem az a korán kelő típus.

- A picsába Potter – csattant fel Draco, és most már felnézett. – Nagyon is korán kelő vagyok. Vagy legalábbis voltam, amikor még a reggeleimet nem ilyen mentálisan elfajzott satnyadékokkal kellett töltenem, mint ti vagytok.

- Igen, már látom Harry. _Tényleg_ ingerlékeny.

- Weasley, te kis szar, felkészülhetsz a halálra. – Draco előkapta a pálcáját, de mozdulatát félbeszakította Lavender, Parvati, Susan Bones és Hannah Abbott érkezése, akik mind gyanúsan kivágott blúzokat viseltek a köpenyük alatt, és izgatottan sereglettek Harry köré.

- Jó reggelt Harry – köszönt Parvati, de csak eddig jutott, mivel Draco felcsattant.

- El tőle, hárpiák! Életem legrosszabb reggele van folyamatban, és örömmel ragadok meg minden lehetőséget arra, hogy esetleg szétátkozzak pár embert – vicsorgott, és a lányok mindjárt hátráltak is egy lépést. – Úgy is van! Azt mondtam TÁVOZNI! Tűnjetek a fenébe innen! MOST! – A lányok sarkon fordultak, és eliramodtak. Draco a homlokához emelte kezét.

- Ez az. Elértem a gödör legmélyére. Nevetség tárgya lettem az egész suli előtt, és a néhai főellenségemre hajtanak a nők. Most már hivatalos. Ennél rosszabb nem lehet.

Ebben a pillanatban bagolyposta érkezett.

- Óóó, nézd csak a Prófétát Malfoy! Itt van egy cikk rólad és Harryről az első oldalon.

Draco felnyögött.  
- Ó istenem. Tévedtem. – Elvette a felé nyújtott újságpapírt Seamustől, és elszántan rápillantott, Harry pedig szintén belekukkantott a válla fölött.

A cikk azt a címet kapta, hogy _A Kis Túlélő hülyére kefélte a Malfoy örököst_, és alatta egy kép is szerepelt, ami a Like a Virgin előadása közben készülhetett titokban Dracóról. A háttérben az elborzadó tanári kar képe is felvillant.

- Édes istenem – mondta Harry leesett állal. – Ezt tényleg kinyomtathatták?

Ron vállat vont.  
- Sajnos igen. Mivel az egyetlen valódi varázsló újság, bármilyen szemetet kinyomtathatnak, amit akarnak.

Draco átfutotta a cikket.  
- Minden benne van – mondta elhalóan, és a tanári kar előtt fel-alá masírozó önmagát nézte. – Minden egyes idióta megjegyzés, amit mondtam múlt éjjel. – A Griffendéles fiúk tulajdonképp egész együttérzően néztek rá.

- Sajnálom haver – mondta Ron szánakozva. – Ha számít valamit, a Próféta már Harryről is közölt egy csomó rémes cikket, de végül mindig túljutottak a dolgon. Most is így lesz.

Draco a halántékát masszírozta.  
- Nem, nem érted. A legrosszabb még csak most jön.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Harry, de Draco válasz helyett csak felfele mutatott. Fülesbaglya épp akkor szelte keresztül a levegőt, karmai közt egy vörös borítékkal.

- Ó – mondta Harry, sajnálkozva nézve Dracóra. A bagoly leejtette Draco elé a rivallót, aki remegő kézzel bontotta ki azt.

- **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!! – **Lucius Malfoy felerősített hangja bezengte az egész Nagytermet. – MI AZ ÖRDÖGÖT KÉPZELSZ, HOGY MIT CSINÁLSZ??? BÉKÉSEN ÜLDÖGÉLEK, KÁVÉZGATOK ÉS ÉPP EGY LEVELET PRÓBÁLOK ÍRNI, ERRE AZT KELL MEGTUDNOM, HOGY AZ _**ÉN**_ FIAM A REGGELI PRÓFÉTA CÍMLAPJÁN VAN, MERT A KIS TÚLÉLŐ HÜLYÉRE KEFÉLTE!! A _**KIS**_ _**TÚLÉLŐ**_!!!

A griffendéles asztalnál mindenki összerezzent, és a fülére szorította a kezét, de Lucius Malfoy hangja könyörtelenül folytatta.

- TE EGY MALFOY VAGY!! HÍRNEVED VAN, AMIT FENN KELL TARTANOD! A MALFOYOK FAGYOS, ROSSZINDULATÚ EMBEREK, AKIK KIGÚNYOLJÁK A GYENGÉKET, ÉS BOLDOG EMBEREKET ESZNEK REGGELIRE!! ÉS _**NEM**_ ÖLELGETNEK MÁSOKAT, ÉNEKELNEK MADONNA SZÁMOT, ÉS KEFÉLI ŐKET HÜLYÉRE **HARRY TETVES POTTER**!!

- KOMOLY BAJBAN VAGY DRACO MALFOY! VÁRD CSAK KI A SZÜNIDŐT! EGY NAGYON HOSSZÚ BESZÉLGETÉSBEN LESZ RÉSZED A MALFOYOK MEGFELELŐ MAGATARTÁSÁT ILLETŐEN! MOSTANTÓL PEDIG AJÁNLOM, ÜGYELJ RÁ, HOGY MÉLTÓSÁGODNAK MEGFELŐEN VISELKEDJ!! NEM AKAROK MÉG EGY ILYEN HÍRT KAPNI A FIAMRÓL!!

- ÉS A SAJÁT ÉRDEKEDBEN REMÉLEM, HOGY MEGSZABADULTÁL ATTÓL A NEVETSÉGES NYÚLTÓL!!

Ezek után Lucius egy kissé halkabban még hozzátette.  
- Ó, és az anyád üdvözöl, és reméli, ízlett a süti, amit küldött, és… öhm… ő úgy gondolja, hogy nagyon cuki a nyuszi, és öhm… alig várja, hogy találkozzon Harryvel.

Végül pedig: - Ó és mondd meg Perselusnak, hogy üdvözlöm.

Azzal a levél lángra kapott. Döbbent csend, majd erősödő suttogás töltötte meg a helységet.

Draco felsóhajtott.  
- Rendben. Nos, azt hiszem, megyek. Ha bárki keresne, valahol egy szikla alatt rejtőzöm. – Felállt, hogy távozzon.

Harry megfogta a karját.  
- Várj drága, minden rendben lesz. Tényleg. Majd veled megyek, és elbújhatunk együtt valahol, és…

- Ó nem – mondta Draco riadtan. – Nem hinném. Veled nem. Tulajdonképpen nem hiszem, hogy egyáltalán a közelemben kéne lenned.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Potter. Még csak egy csókot sem válthatunk, amíg nem leszek tökéletesen bebiztosítva róla, hogy a tegnapi nem fog megismétlődni.

- MICSODA?? Nem mondhatod komolyan.

- Halálosan komoly vagyok. Nem csinálok magamból megint hülyét. Valahogy biztosan elkerülhető ez a dolog, és jobb, ha megtalálod a módját.

- De Draco. Még csak azt sem tudom, hogy foghatnék neki. Gyerünk már, gyere vissza, én…

- Nem – jelentette ki Draco keményen.

- De nem tudom, mit tehetnék – nyígta Harry, mert kissé kiakadt a dolgok ilyen irányú fordulata miatt. Draco csak vállat vont.

- Akkor menj, és keresd meg azt az agyas Granger barátodat, hogy segítsen. Nem gondolom meg magam. Nincs szex, amíg nem találsz ellenszert.

Azzal elment, hátrahagyva egy letaglózott és leesett állú Harryt maga mögött, aki tökéletesen megrettenve végignézett a háztársain, majd…

- **HERMIONE**!!!


	17. Elvonási tünetek

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**17. fejezet - Elvonási tünetek (közjáték)**

**- avagy -**

**Harry próbálkozik

* * *

**

- A picsába Hermione, nem lehetne _gyorsabban_?

- Maradj már Harry. Én mindent megteszek, de ez egy nagyon trükkös probléma. Irtó ritka, szóval nehéz róla infót találni.

- Ez több mint rémes. Draco, légyszi nem gondolnád át még egyszer?

- Milliomodik alkalommal is _nem_, Potter.

- Nagyon szépen kérlek.

- Nem.

- Ó gyerünk már! Ez egyszerűen nem normális.

- Harry, tudom, hogy szívás, de nem kockáztatom meg, hogy megint tök hülye legyek, oké? Az apám megölne, aztán meg veled is végezne.

_Duzzogás._

- Nem félek az apádtól.

- Csak folytasd a keresést. Nem a semmiért töltjük az összes szabadidőnket Grangerrel itt a könyvtárban.

_Pár másodperces csönd, míg mindenki könyveket lapoz át._

- Figyelj Draco, mi van, ha megígérem, hogy most te lehetsz felül?

- Harry, ha végre megtaláljuk az ellenszert, akkor is száz százalék, hogy legközelebb én leszek felül. A válaszom pedig még mindig nem.

_Feszült hallgatás._

- Na jó, nézd Draco, van egy ötletem. Mi lenne, ha csak feküdnénk egymás mellett, hm? Hozzád sem érek, esküszöm. Mit gondolsz?

- Csak feküdni? Nahát, milyen csábítóan hangzik.

- De beboríthatsz tejszínhabbal és csokiöntettel, aztán pedig az utolsó cseppig lenyalhatod az egészet a testemről.

_Pillanatnyi csönd._

- Csábító… de nem.

_Sóhaj. Akkor…_

- Óóó, oké, akkor jobb ötletem van. Megtanítom azt a bilincselős varázst. Odaláncolsz az ágyhoz, és bármit tehetsz velem.

- Harry! Azt hittem Malfoy csak kitalálta azt a dolgot, hogy a frászt hozza rám.

- Aha, hát… hazudtam. Amúgy meg Hermione, neked nem az ellenvarázslatot kéne szorgosan keresgélned a mi kis problémánkra?

- Tudod Harry, _talán_ egy hajszállal gyorsabban menne, ha te is segítenél, ahelyett, hogy Malfoyt próbálod meggyőzni róla, hogy szexeljen veled, mielőtt megtalálnánk a megoldást.

- Hermione ezzel nem segítesz. Azt kellene mondanod: „Ó Malfoy, miért nem húztok el innen, és szexeltek Harryvel, mert érzem, hogy már közel a nagy áttörés."

- De nem érzem.

- Segíts nekem Hermione.

- Harry, nem hiszem el, hogy hazudozásra akarod rávenni Grangert, csak hogy szexeljünk!

- Draco, már _négy_ nap telt el. NÉGY nap. Mindjárt megőrülök.

- Igen, hát, nekem se tetszik a dolog, de ez még nem ok a hazugságokra.

- Ó szóval azt mondod rossz fiú voltam?

- Igen. Nagyon.

- Igazad van. _Nagyon_ rossz voltam. Miért nem büntetsz meg Draco?

- Hát talán… ó már látom, hova tart ez az egész. Nagyon cseles Harry. De nem fog működni.

- Picsába. Megjegyzendő: kevésbé átlátszó trükköket kidolgozni, amivel Draco nadrágjába juthatok.

_Szemforgatás._

- Hihetetlen vagy Harry. Na most koncentrálj. Minél hamarabb megvan az ellenszer, annál hamarabb szexelhetünk megint, mint a nyulak.

- A nyulakról jut eszembe, mi a pokol van a kis Draco Luciuson?

- Ó hát nem imádnivaló? Blaise szerezte nekem.

- Draco, a nyuszidon egy pici póló van, azzal a felirattal, hogy „Szőrmók Harry Potter Fan".

- Tudom. A HPRK katalógusból van. Egy sor kis ruha van benne állatkák számára. Nagyon cukik.

- Állatkáknak?? – _Pislog. – _Az életem időnként olyan szürreális.

- De ez tényleg egy remek katalógus. Egy halom cuccot rendeltem.

- Draco, ugye nem.

- De. Még a szüleimnek is rendeltem pár holmit karácsonyra. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy fog tetszeni apámnak az új pizsamája.

- Te pizsamát rendeltél az apádnak a Harry Potter Rajongói Klub katalógusából? Hű Malfoy. Meg akarsz halni, vagy mi van?

- Nem Granger, nem akarok. Csak épp tök szép az a pizsama. A legjobb olasz selyem. Teljesen piros színű, és tele van aranyló villámokkal. Hozzáillő mamusz is van hozzá.

- Azt hiszem, rosszul leszek.

- Jaj, ne drámázz már Potter. Folytasd a keresést. Talán nem hiszed, de én is legalább annyira meg akarom találni az ellenszert, mint te.

_Ismét könyvek lapozgatása, és csönd egy darabig._

- Hé Draco?

- Mi van?

- Még nem válaszoltál a bilincselős ötletemre.

- Harry, bármivel jössz is elő, a válaszom mindenre _nem_.

- De naaa! Ez tökéletesen biztonságos. Odabilincselsz az ágyhoz, nem tudok mozogni, nem használhatom a kezeimet, csak annyit tehetek, hogy a bilincseket feszegetem, amíg te kimondhatatlan dolgokat művelsz a testemmel.

_Kis csend, aztán…_

- A fenébe Potter, nem! Akkor is túl kockázatos.

_Sóhaj, és…_

- Óóó, óóó, remek ötletem támadt. Ez tuti működne. A rabszolgád leszek. Csak te parancsolhatsz. Követem az összes utasításodat, és bármit kérhetsz.

_Hosszabb csend._

- Tudod, ez valahogy _tényleg_ csábító.

- Térden csúszok előtted, és ugrásra készen várom az összes szeszélyes kérésedet, és mesternek hívlak, és még nyakörvet és láncot is viselek, ha akarod.

_Szünet._

- Hát talán ez oké lenne – de hé! Harry James Potter, honnan a halálból jutnak ilyenek az eszedbe?

- Hát, öhm… tudod… innen-onnan.

- Harry Potter, te kis szutyok.

- De a _te_ kis szutykod lehetek Malfoy Mester.

_Borzongás._

- Tyű… Malfoy Mester. Igazán _tetszik_ a hangzása. – _Szennyes gondolatok kirázása a fejből. _– Oké, hagyjuk. Dolgoznunk kell. Emellett fogadok, hogy már a frászt hozzuk Grangerre.

- Igazából én élvezem a beszélgetést.

- Eh, _Hermione_!

- Mi van? Azt hiszed, Ron és én nem játszunk hasonlókat?

- HERMIONE!!!

- GRANGER!!!

- Mi van, csak ti lehettek perverzek?

- Most úgy teszek, mintha nem mondtál volna semmi ilyet Hermione. Ez a beszélgetés kezd egy nagyon rossz rémálommá válni.

_Pár másodperces csönd._

- Tulajdonképp, most hogy túl vagyok a kezdeti megrázkódtatáson, szerintem jó dolog, hogy te és Weasley vad és változatos szexuális életet folytattok.

- Draco, ne bátorítsd. Ezt már nem tudom elviselni.

- Komolyan mondom. Granger, fogadok, hogy egy valódi kis perverz vadmacska vagy az ágyban.

- Hát, csak annyit mondok, hogy a sok olvasás mindenféle témában néha igencsak hasznosnak bizonyul.

- Aú, aú, aú! – _Fülek befogása. _– Rendben van Harry, minden rendben. Csak gondolj valami szép, boldog helyre, és felejtsd el Ront és Hermionét… egy boldog helyen vagyok… boldog hely…

- Azt hiszem, a frászt hozod Potterre Granger.

- Aha, hát most legalább már nem akar annyira szexelni.

_A kutatás folyatatása pár percig csendben._

- Rendben Draco, ez a legjobb ötletem. Használd rajtam az Imperius átkot.

_Kigúvadó szemek._

- Az… az Imperius átkot? _Tényleg_?

- Igen, tényleg. Gondolj csak bele. Az összes mocskos fantáziád teljesülne, amit valaha kitaláltál, és nem tudlak megállítani. Teljesen az irányításod alatt leszek.

_Nyelés._

- Hát, talán ha teljesen én irányítalak, akkor nem lesz kockázatos.

- Pontosan. Minden mozdulatom fölött te parancsolsz. Hogy milyen hangot adjak ki, hogy milyen…

- Jaj, maradj már Harry. Tudod, hogy az Imperius átok nem működik rajtad.

- _Hermione_!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! _Megint_ hazudtál? Ezt nem hiszem el!

- Most nézd meg, mit csináltál Hermione! Már majdnem megvolt!

- Harry! Nem fogok csendben ülni, és hagyni, hogy hazudj Malfoynak, hogy aztán megint hülyére keféld.

- Hermione, azt hiszem ma este le kell ülnünk, és meg kell beszélnünk, mit is jelent pontosan „legjobb barát"-nak lenni. Mert hidd el, egy barátnak az a dolga, hogy segítsen a másiknak szexhez jutni. Ez a szabály.

- Nem az.

- De IGEN, az. Kérdezd csak meg Ront. Ő most elmondta volna Dracónak, hogy tökéletesen kiszolgáltatott vagyok az Imperiusszal szemben, és akkor Draco megátkozott, és jól megkefélt volna.

- Harry Potter, igazán aljas vagy.

- Tudod Draco, tőled ezt bóknak veszem.

- Na persze, de attól még komoly bajban vagy.

- Óóó ne, most mi lesz velem?

- Egyáltalán nem félsz, hogy esetleg én leszek az, aki hülyére keféllek ezen szituációk bármelyikében?

- Ugyan, te akkor sem tudnál hülyére kefélni, ha a rabszolgád lennék, az ágyhoz kötöznél _és_ rámszórnád az Imperius átkot. Egyszerűen nem vagy hozzá elég férfi.

- Nagy hiba volt ezt mondanod.

- Hupsz, de mégis kimondtam.

- Ezért fizetned kell Potter.

- Draco, boldogan fizetnék, csakhogy egy kényes, frigid, hasznavehetetlen barát jutott nekem, aki nem jobb egy elsőéves hugrabugosnál, és aki mindenre csak nemet tud mondani.

- Te kis… tudod mit? Nincs szükség se bilincsre, se Imperius átokra te kiállhatatlan kis köcsög. Csak ez az asztal kell itt előttünk. Készülhetsz Potter, mert úgy megkeféllek, hogy…

- Aj Malfoy, nem hiszem el, hogy bedőlsz ennek?

- Minek?

- Hermione, _fogd be!_

- Malfoy, Harry csak rá akar venni, hogy szexeljetek, azzal hogy sértegeti a férfiúi büszkeséged.

- De nem is – várj. – _Gondol, gondol… - _Óóóóóó, leesett. Szép volt Potter. Fú, nem hiszem el, hogy majdnem bevettem

- Számomra halott vagy Hermione.

- Jaj, nem kell a melodráma Harry. Hagyd már békén szegény Dracót.

- Jó, rendben. Legyen így. Akkor talán felajánlom csinos kis hátsóm, és remek hálószobai teljesítményemet valaki másnak. Talán Blaise-nek, vagy Seamusnek?

- Ezzel még csak viccelni se merj Potter. Te az _enyém_ vagy.

- Ó milyen birtokló hajlamúak lettünk.

- Igen. Most pedig szívd vissza.

- Hmmm… nem is tudom. Nyilvánvalóan elég jó parti vagyok, és Blaise meg Seamus egész helyesek…

- Meg akarsz halni, Potter?

- Nem, én szexelni akarok. Lehet?

- Nem.

- Hát, akkor azt hiszem nincs más választásom, mint felkínálkozni Blaise-nek és Seamusnek. Tudod, talán még egyszerre is bevállalnám őket.

- _Te kis…_

- Aj Draco, ne morgolódj már. Harry te meg fejezd be, hogy olyan féltékennyé akard tenni Dracót, hogy a végén le akarjon veled feküdni, ezzel bizonyítva, hogy az övé vagy.

- Szóval ez a szándékod Potter. Te paraszt.

- A picsába Hermione! Egyre előkelőbb helyet foglalsz el a halállistámon.

- Harry, azt hittem szereted Dracót. Ugye nem akarod, hogy bármilyen megalázó helyzetbe kerüljön miattad?

- Igen Harry, azt hittem szeretsz. – _Drámai sóhajtás._

- Ügyes próbálkozás srácok. Pár napja még talán működött volna, csakhogy most egyenesen a libidómhoz beszéltek, és higgyétek el, az egy szót se hall az egészből.

_Szemforgatás. _

- Figyelj Harry, csak folytasd a kutatást, jó? Te is Malfoy. Biztos, hogy találunk megoldást, ígérem.

- Rendben. De hogy tudd Draco: abban a pillanatban, hogy megvan az ellenszer, hanyatt váglak az első utunkba akadó alkalmas felületen, leszaggatom rólad a ruhát, és minden egyes porcikádat feltérképezem a nyelvemmel. Zihálni meg nyöszörögni fogsz a kéjtől, aztán a nevemet fogod sikoltozni, olyan hangosan, hogy beleremeg az egész kastély, és _én is _nyögni és kiabálni fogom a _te_ neved, és olyan dolgokért fogok könyörögni, hogy tegyél a testemmel, amik már illegálisnak számítanak. A végén pedig olyan durván megkeféllek, hogy szinte eszméletedet veszted, és amikor már azt gondolod, hogy még több gyönyört már nem vagy képes elviselni, akkor az egészet elkezdjük elölről.

_Hosszú szünet. Nagy, tágra nyílt szemek. Egy nyakkendő meglazítása, és egy hangos nyelés. Aztán…_

- A fenébe Granger, nem tudnál sietni???


	18. Felelsz vagy mersz I

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**18. fejezet – Felelsz vagy mersz - 1. rész**

**Egy hatalmas félreértés**

* * *

A totális zűrzavar után, amit az előző heti csütörtök okozott, a roxforti élet alapjaiban véve visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. Több diák már nem szerepelt újságok vagy magazinok címlapján, senki nem kapott rivallót, miszerint rideg, és gonosz aljadék módon kellene viselkednie, és újabb szerelmi vallomással egybekötött éneklés sem hangzott el a vacsora alatt. Az élet mindenki számára nyugodt volt és szép. 

Mindenkinek, kivéve Harryt és Dracót.

Mert ifjú hőseink számára az élet közel sem volt szép, vagy nyugodt, vagy bármi ilyesmi, hanem sokkal inkább feszültséggel teli, és tébolyba kergető.

Egy hét és egy nap telt el.

Egy _hét_ és egy _nap_.

Ennyi ideje adta ki Draco az ultimátumot a reggelinél, és a szexuális frusztráció egyiküknek sem tett jót.

Harry egy nap több alkalommal is hosszú, kimerítő repüléseket tett a kviddicspályán, és gyakran foglalta el magát elhúzott ágyfüggönye mögött.

Draco rendszeresen futni járt, és nagy távokat tett meg a hatalmas birtokon, aztán pedig hosszú időt töltött a fürdőben, egyértelműen nem csak zuhanyzással.

Lassan mindketten türelmük határához értek, és akár ölni tudtak volna a bennük felgyülemlett feszültség miatt.

De mivel a Sors olykor kegyes tud lenni (még tinédzser varázslókkal szemben is), pénteken késő délután a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola könyvtárában végre történt valami.

----

- ÉÉÉÉLJEN!

Két kétségbeesett tekintet szegeződött Hermionéra, melyek egyből reménykedővé váltak a lány arcára kiült diadalittas kifejezés láttán.

- MEGTALÁLTAM!

Két tüdőben szorult benn a levegő, ahogy feszülten várakoztak…

- Zseni vagyok! Úgy van! Ki a legzseniálisabb? Ki a király? Na ki? Bizony Hermione Granger! Ó jeee!

- A PICSÁBA HERMIONE! Mit találtál??

- Talán nem kéne ilyen hangon beszélned velem Harry. Olyan információk vannak a birtokomban, amiket esetleg _kifejezetten_ érdekesnek találhattok.

- Csak. Bökd. Már. Ki – csattant fel Harry, mire Hermione rosszallóan csóválta fejét, de azért belekezdett.

- Végre megtaláltam a keresett információt az egyik történelemkönyvben, amit nem más, mint maga Binns professzor írt. Ezt figyeljétek. Kiderült, hogy évszázadokkal ezelőtt, a középkorban létezett egy varázsló, akit úgy hívtak: Szigfrid a Szexőrült.

- Szigfrid a Szexőrült? Milyen fura. Tudod, mindig is csodálkoztam, hogy a régi idők varázslói miért adtak ilyen érdekes neveket, mint például Undok Ulrik, meg Mosdatlan Morgin. És később miért halt ki ez a szokás? – tűnődött el Draco.

- Nem tudom, ez tényleg érdekes kérdés – esett gondolkodóba Hermione is.

- És itt van még egy érdekes kérdés: mi a FASZÉRT beszélgettek ti ketten varázslónevekről, amikor inkább Draco problémájára kellene megoldást találnunk? – kérdezte Harry magas hangon agitálva.

Draco erre összehúzta a szemét.  
- Mi az, hogy az _én_ problémám, Potter? Az egész a _te_ hibád.

- Az én hibám? Te vagy az, aki nulla állóképességgel rendelkezik – felelte Harry mogorván.

- Na ez szép – nézett rá Draco. – Tudod, arra gondoltam, talán újra be kéne vezetnünk ezt a régi névadási szokást. Kezdhetnénk mondjuk veled. Lehetnél Potter, a Péniszfüggő.

- Haha nagyon vicces. Te meg lehetnél Draco a Frigid?

- Ez nem is alliterál, seggfej.

- Rendben, akkor mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy Draco, a Dugásellenes? Itt az alliterációd.

- Ó milyen szellemes, Potter. Te Pöcs.

- EGYÉBKÉNT – mondta hangosan Hermione, félbeszakítva a civódást. – Ez a pasi hihetetlenül jó volt az ágyban. Ő volt minden idők legjobb szeretője. A varázsvilág Casanovája. Kivétel nélkül hülyére kefélte az összes partnerét, és néha egy teljes napig is tartott ez az állapot.

- Ejha – mondta Draco lenyűgözve.

- Nem viccelek. Csakhogy ott kezdődtek a bajok, hogy titkos viszonyt kezdett egy lovaggal, aki a királyt szolgálta. Az pedig nem igazán volt egy heterónak gondolt, ráadásul házas lovaghoz méltó, hogy időről időre megzápult aggyal rohangáljon körbe a királyi udvarban. Ez a végét jelentette volna a kapcsolatuknak. Ezért hát Szigfrid és a lovag elcsábították az akkori bájital mestert, hogy készítsen nekik ellenszert.

- Mit értesz egész pontosan az alatt, hogy _elcsábították_ – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Ezt nem részletezi a könyv, de van egy halvány utalás arra, hogy a bájital mester imádott teázgatni, meg hercegnőnek beöltözni.

- Aha. Na jó, folytasd.

- Nos a lényeg, hogy sikerrel jártak. Elkészítették az ellenszert, aminek olyasmi a lényege, hogy korlátozza a személy mágikus energiáit, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy az az illető fejébe szálljon, és ezzel a „hülyére kefélés" tüneteit produkálja. És ami még jobb, hogy le van írva ide az egész recept.

- IDE VELE!!

Draco kitépte Hermione kezéből a könyvet, és gyorsan végigfutotta az utasításokat.  
- Egész könnyűnek tűnik. Tatuepe, egy kis bubógubó genny, porított aszfodélosz gyökér, ezek mind alap bájital hozzávalók. Simán megkotyvasztjuk.

- Akkor meg mi a francot keresünk még mindig a könyvtárban? – csattant fel Harry.

- Várj már. Ó ne.

- Mi van már? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül. Az egyre kínzóbbá váló vágy nem értett egyet vele.

- Az a helyzet, hogy kábé 30 perc alatt össze lehet dobni a bájitalt, de aztán legalább 6 órát kell állnia, hogy minden összeérjen.

- Oké, szóval azt mondod, ha most rögtön elkezdjük, akkor éjfélre kész is van, igaz?

Draco az óráján ellenőrizte az időt.  
- Ja.

- Hát, akkor meg… KEZDJÜK MÁR EL A FENÉBE IS!!

----

Draco és Hermione pillanatok alatt összekotyvasztották a főzetet (Harryt kirugdosták a bájitaltan teremből, mivel csak idióta megjegyzéseket tett segítés címszó alatt, és egyfolytában Dracót molesztálta.) Aztán felvitték Harry szobájába, hogy álljon 6 órát. Így valóban jónak kellett lennie éjfélre.

Eljött, majd el is telt a vacsora ideje, és páran a Griffendél klubhelységben múlatták az időt. Blaise is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy megvárja Seamust, akinek egy levelet kellett befejeznie. Mindenesetre addig Ronnal sakkozott (és csendben vesztésre állt, a sakk ugyanis sosem volt az erőssége). Hermione elment megetetni Csámpást, Harry és Draco pedig a dívány ellenkező végein foglaltak helyet, és makacsul ellenálltak a vágynak, hogy megérintsék a másikat, de a szemüket le sem vették egymásról.

- Na mikor lesz kész a bájital? – érdeklődött Ron, és szórakozottan szemlélte, ahogy a lova egy halom porrá zúzza Blaise királynőjét. Hermionén és a fiúkon kívül csak Ron, Blaise és (mivel Blaise valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan indok miatt beavatta) Seamus tudott a Harry szobájában érlelődő főzetről.

- Éjfélkor – felelte Harry kurtán, miközben éhesen tanulmányozta Draco nyakát, és azon elmélkedett, hogyan is fogja azt csókolni, mikor eljön az éjfél.

- És mióta is tart már? – kérdezte zavartalanul Blaise, és egy gyalogot küldött Ron futójának az útjába.

- Nyolc napja – válaszolta Draco mogorván, és gondolatban épp Harry ingét tépte le, ügyet sem vetve az átkozott gombokra.

- Hű, még csak nem is csókolóztatok már _nyolc napja_? – Harry és Draco bólintottak, továbbra is egymást fürkészve. – Hát akkor gondolom nem semmi lesz a ma éjszaka. Jó lenne az első sorból nézni. Jegyeket nem árultok?

- Menj a pokolba Blaise – felelte Draco, épp amikor Seamus belépett a helységbe.

- Ezúttal mit tett Blaise? – kérdezte, mivel meghallotta Draco utolsó kijelentését. Blaise rávigyorgott.

- Épp csak jegyeket igényeltem, a Potter-Malfoy fantasztikumra, ami ma éjfélkor kerül megrendezésre, mihelyst Draco beveheti az ellenszerét. Tudod, valahogy bejön, ha szőke és fekete hajú pasikat látok együtt. – Blaise az utolsó szavaknál buja tekintet vetett Seamusre. A homokszőke hajú fiú elvigyorodott, és rákacsintott.

- Ahogy én is. Bár én inkább a fekete hajúakhoz vonzódom. Bírom, ha valaki magas, sötéthajú és jóképű.

Blaise vigyorogva végigsimított saját éjfekete tincsein. Valahogy a körülöttük levő másik három srác figyelmét teljesen elkerülte, ahogy ő és Seamus flörtölnek egymással. Sőt, Draco kifejezetten dühös lett, mivel azt hitte, Seamus már megint Harryről beszél.

- Finnigan, milliószor megmondtam már, hogy tartsd meg a Harryről szőtt beteges gondolataidat magadnak. Vagy ez megszokott, hogy az ilyen köcsög vérárulók nem tudják befogni a szájukat?

Ahogy elhagyták a száját a szavak, Draco már tudta, hogy hibázott. Valóban jártak, vagy sem, Harry továbbra is komolyan gondolta a „nem sértegetheted a barátaimat" politikáját. Nagyon is komolyan. Megragadta Draco csuklóját, és lerántotta őt a díványra. Aztán mielőtt Draco bármit is tehetett volna, Harry ráült, a kezeit pedig leszorította a feje fölött.

- Draco Malfoy, most azonnal kérj bocsánatot – parancsolta szigorúan, és próbált nem rágondolni, hogy milyen érzéseket vált ki, ahogy Draco izeg-mozog alatta.

- Hmm… úúú… had gondoljam végig… és ha NEM? – gúnyolódott Draco, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, mennyire begerjed már csak attól, ahogy Harry fölétornyosul.

_Miért nem hagyja már abba Draco a ficergést. Pont olyan helyeken dörzsölődik hozzám, hogy…_ Harry gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy összpontosítani tudjon.  
- Komolyan Draco. Szívd vissza, vagy olyat teszek, amit nagyon, nagyon fogsz bánni.

- Tényleg? És egész pontosan mit fogsz tenni, ha ellentmondok? – kérdezte Draco, és még mindig elszántan próbált szabadulni Harry szorításából. Igazán nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy bárkitől is bocsánatot kérjen.

Harry gondolkodott egy kicsit, aztán ördögi mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
- Szívd vissza, különben megcsókollak – fenyegetőzött. Draco szemei tágra nyíltak, és egész testében megdermedt.

- Nem tennéd te mocsok.

- Ó de még mennyire.

- Blöffölsz.

- Tényleg? – Azzal Harry előrehajolt, és finoman megpuszilta Draco nyakát. Miután több mint egy hét után, Draco újra a bőrén érezte Harry érintését, azonnal felgyorsult a légzése.

- Potter… - próbálta mondani, de Harry folytatta a nyaka csókolgatását, Draco pedig már szinte nyelte a levegőt.

- Harry, hagyd abba, én nem…

- Ha azt akarod, hogy abbahagyjam, jobb ha bocsánatot kérsz – suttogta Harry, és szája feljebb kalandozott Draco füle felé, aki halkan felnyögött az érintéstől.

- Te aljas szemét – sóhajtotta Draco megremegve, amint Harry nyelve folytatta játékát. – Rendben van, nyertél – nyögte ki végül, ahogy az agyát lassan teljesen elborította a vágy. Harry erre megállt egy pillanatra, és a csalódottság hulláma söpört végig Dracón. Tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódott, és Draco ugyanazt a sóvárgást olvasta ki Harry tekintetéből, mint amelyet ő is érzett. Ettől a pillantástól Draco végső ellenállása is összeomlott.

- Finnigan – kezdte, miközben továbbra is Harryre meredt.

- Igen Malfoy? – kérdezte várakozásteljesen Seamus.

- Kapd be, és dögölj meg.

Harrynek kimeredt a szeme, tátva maradt a szája, és a döbbenettől meglazult a szorítása, amit Draco azonnal kihasznált. Teljes erőből hátrataszította Harryt, aki leesett a díványról, és egy puffanással landolt a padlón, Draco pedig ránehezedett a súlyával, így most Harry volt, aki csapdába került alatta. A következő pillanatban Draco szája megtalálta Harryét, aki egy jól hallható nyögéssel kommentálta a dolgot. Az érzés mennyei volt. Harryvel lassan forogni kezdett a világ, ahogy Draco nyelve besiklott a szájába, és a klubhelység képe egyre jobban elhomályosult előtte, mintha azon a becéző szájon és kézen kívül, hirtelen az minden megszűnt volna létezni.

Harry keze már Draco hajában matatott, Draco pedig átölelte Harryt, és mindketten olyan erővel igyekeztek letépni a másik ruháját, hogy szakadó hang, és szétpattanó gombok zaja hallatszott, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy még soha semmit nem akart úgy egész életében, mint…

- Hé, mi a… jaj ne! Harry, Draco, állj! ÁLLJ! MERLINRE ÁLLÍTSÁTOK MÁR LE ŐKET!

Hermione épp visszaért a klubhelységbe, és rémülten konstatálta, hogy Harry és Draco eszeveszetten smárolnak a padlón, míg mindenki ámulattal bámulja őket. Felocsúdva, Seamus közéjük vetette magát, Ron és Blaise pedig megragadták a két fiút, hogy szétválasszák őket.

Draco gyakorlatilag vicsorgott.  
- Blaise, azonnal szállj le rólam! Mégis mi a francot képzelsz, mit csinálsz?

Ronnak sem volt könnyebb dolga Harryvel, aki kifejezetten harapósnak tűnt.  
- Ron, eressz el! – Barátja azonban csak a fejét rázta, Hermione pedig lesújtóan bámult rájuk.

- Nem hiszem el. Egész héten megoldást kerestem nektek, és kész is lesz az ellenszer éjfélre. ÉJFÉLRE! Nem igaz, hogy nem tudtok addig várni.

- Kapd be Granger. Épp eldöntöttem, hogy többé nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam az egész suli, vagy hogy milyen háziállatot kreálok legközelebb, vagy milyen dalt fogok előadni. Egyszerűen akarom Harryt.

- Malfoy, majd igenis fog érdekelni, ha megint megjelenik a képed az újságban, és az apád küld egy újabb rivallót. Ki tudja, talán a következő alkalommal ki is tagad. – Erre Draco egy kissé lehiggadt.

- És _te_ – fordult Hermione Harryhez, aki még mindig Ron halálos szorításából próbált szabadulni. – Igazán lehetnél felelősségteljesebb. Draco borzasztó dolgokon ment át, mikor legutóbb szexeltetek. Nem tudnád egy kicsit fékezni magad csak még négy órán át, hogy megkíméld a további megalázó helyzetektől? – Harry bosszúsan nézett a lányra, de abbahagyta a viaskodást.

- _Rendben_ – bökte ki végül boldogtalanul, ám meghunyászkodva Hermione lelkiismeret-keltő beszédétől. – És szerinted mivel kéne elütnünk a következő pár órát?

Hermione elgondolkodott.  
- Mi lenne, ha játszanánk egy kis felelsz vagy merszet?

- Felelsz vagy mersz? Ez óriási ötlet – lelkesült be Blaise.

- Mi az a felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdezte Ron, de a többiek csak a szemüket forgatták.

- Ó, majd megtudod – mondta neki Seamus, aki közeli ismeretségben volt már a játékkal. – De ne hívjunk még másokat is?

- Persze, miért ne? Még egy pár griffendélest?

- Na neeem, nem játszok felelsz vagy merszet egy halom szentéletű griffendélessel – tiltakozott Draco makacsul. Hermione sóhajtott.

- Rendben. Akkor ti Blaise-zel hívhattok még mardekárosokat, ha akartok.

- Zsír. Gyere Draco, menjünk – ragadta meg Blaise a szőkét. – Akkor 15 perc múlva találkozunk a szükség szobájában.

- Remekül hangzik. – Draco és Blaise elmentek, Harry, Ron, Hermione és Seamus pedig meginvitálták a többi griffendéles barátjukat a játékra.

----

A griffendéles horda már majdnem ott volt a szobánál, amikor Harry észrevette, hogy el van szakadva az inge.

- Ó, a fene. Ez biztos Draco volt – gondolta magában. Megrázta a fejét. Hát ezt mindenképp át kell venni, elvégre nem lehet csaknem félpucéran egész este. Megállította Ront és Hermionét.

- Ti srácok, menjetek előre – mondta nekik, az ingére mutatva. – Visszamegyek, és átöltözöm. – Barátai bólintottak, és Harry sietve megtette a toronyba vezető utat. Ott beletúrt a ládájába, és kivett pár mugli ruhát, amit még Draco vett neki. Tulajdonképp véletlenül ugyanazt a zöld felsőt vette fel, amit a roxmortsi kirándulásuk után viselt a Nagyteremben, és még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen lélegzetelállítóan néz ki benne. Egyszerűen csak tetszett neki a színe.

Kicsit tovább tartott az öltözés, mint gondolta, de hamarosan már a folyosón sietett a móka színhelyére. Épp befordult volna egy sarkon, amikor Draco hangjára lett figyelmes.

- Csak elszomorít, ha arra gondolok, hogy milyen jó lett volna mindig együtt.

Harry megtorpant.

- Tudom, csak hát néha időbe telik, míg rájössz az ilyen dolgokra, érted? – Blaise hangja visszhangot vert a folyosón. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

Mi a csudáról beszélhetnek? Tudta, hogy igazán, igazán nem kéne kihallgatnia mások beszélgetését, főleg nem a barátjáét, de kíváncsi volt. Csendben közelebb lopózott a sarokhoz, és úgy fülelt Draco és az exe beszélgetésére.

Hirtelen egy kis pukkanást hallott, aztán pedig egy vékony hangot a füle mellett.  
- Harry Potter, ezt nem tudom elhinni. Nem hallgathatod ki a barátodat, ez nagyon csúnya dolog.

Egy icipici Harry Potter jelent meg a jobb válla fölött. Az iskolai egyenruhában feszített, a hagyományos piros-arany nyakkendővel, és a köpennyel, és csípőre tett kézzel igen szúrós szemmel nézett Harryre. Mielőtt Harry bármit mondhatott volna, egy újabb pukkanást hallott, és egy másik alak tűnt fel a bal válla fölött.

Ez is Harry kicsinyített mása volt, egyetlen alapvető különbséggel: _ez_ a Harry Mardekáros uniformist viselt, tehát zöld és ezüst nyakkendőt. A kicsi Mardekár-Harry a szemét forgatva nézett Griffendél-Harryre.

- Ugyan már, annyira merev vagy. Hagyd már szegény srácot egy kicsit, csak tudni akarja, miről beszél a barátja a háta mögött. Ez még nem illegális.

- Ó és ettől máris rendben van? Na persze. Milyen remekül végzed a munkád. Miért hallgat rád egyáltalán, sosem fogom megérteni.

- Persze, mert sokkal jobb egy ilyen álszent, nagyképű hősre hallgatni, ami mindig olyan necces szitukkal végződik, mint például megvívni a Sötét Nagyúrral.

- Ezt _bátorságnak_ hívják idióta! Ez valami olyasmi, amiről _te_ nyilvánvalóan még sosem hallottál…

A két mini-Harry vitatkozásáról Draco hangja terelte el Harry figyelmét.

- Tudom, de még mindig lehetünk együtt Blaise. Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondom, de tökéletesek vagyunk egymásnak. Csak időbe telt, míg rájöttem. Nem igaz, hogy milyen vak voltam.

- Esküszöm Draco, hogy a rideg, gúnyos, és mindemellett persze szexi külsőd mögött legbelül egészen édes, és romantikus vagy, nem igaz?

Harry álla leesett a döbbenettől. Draco titokban visszament Blaise-hez?

- Fogd be Blaise. Én valóban így gondolom. Tényleg sajnálom. De legalább most már együtt lehetünk, nem?

- Ó mindenképpen. _Együtt_, a szó minden lehetséges értelmében.

_MI???_

- Jézusom Zabini, olyan perverz tudsz lenni – mondta Draco tréfálkozva. Harry összehúzta a szemét. Draco folytatta. – De ugye ez köztünk marad, Blaise? Harrynek nem mondhatsz semmit, nem akarom, hogy tudjon róla.

- Persze, semmi gond Draco. Ez a mi kis titkunk marad. De most már menjünk a bulira, még a végén nélkülünk kezdik el.

Harry hallotta, hogy Blaise és Draco elindulnak, és amint távolodó lépteik fokozatosan elhalkultak, ő lassan lecsúszott a kőfal mellett, míg nem már a kemény padlón ült. Hátát a falnak vetette, és az imént kihallgatott beszélgetés miatt gyötrődött. Bárhogy is győzködte magát, teljesen egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy Draco még mindig bele van zúgva Blaise-be, és újra összejöttek a háta mögött.

----

Az immár rosszkedvű Harry, szerencsétlenségére már nem hallhatta a beszélgetés folytatását, ami a szükség szobája felé menet hangzott el Blaise és Draco között.

- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer szerelmesnek látom Draco Malfoyt.

- Aha, hát, az igazat megvallva én se. Őrültség, de ez van. Tényleg szeretem Harryt. Annyira jók vagyunk együtt. És ezért olyan szar visszagondolni az elmúlt évekre. Nem hiszem el, hogy valaha is utáltam.

- Na ja. Annyi energiát fektettél az utálatába, miközben végig smárolhattatok is volna. Ez tényleg egy tragédia.

Draco sóhajtott.  
- Igen, de most már együtt vagyunk, és ez a lényeg. De ez tényleg maradjon köztünk. Fenn kell tartanom egy bizonyos hírnevet. Harry nem hiheti, hogy ilyen nyálassá és szentimentálissá váltam, ugye? – fejezte be vigyorogva Draco, és Blaise elmosolyodott, majd beléptek a szobába.

----

Harry végigsietett a folyosón a szükség szobája felé, és eszméletlenül dühös volt. Hogy tehette ezt Draco? Hiszen az ő barátja. Őt kéne szeretnie. Vagy az egész csak egy kis szórakozás volt a Mardekárosnak?

- Mondtam, hogy ne hallgasd ki – vetette oda Griffendél-Harry önelégülten.

- Nem, örülök, hogy így történt. Ha ez az, amit Draco akar, akkor jobb, ha tudok róla – felelte Harry mérgesen. Mardekár-Harry bölcsen bólogatott.

- Így van. Jó ötlet volt követni az _én_ tanácsomat, Harry. Mr Szenteskedő ott a másik oldalon jobb szeretné, ha nem tudnád, hogy a barátod egy hazudós, csalárd és szemét köcsög.

- Ne mondj ilyet róla – kelt Draco védelmére automatikusan Harry. – Talán van rá ésszerű magyarázat.

- Huh, na persze. Ésszerű magyarázat – gúnyolódott Mardekár-Harry. – Komolyan Harry, olyan naiv vagy. Túl sokat hallgatsz Miss Jómodorra.

Griffendél-Harry sértetten nézett Mardekár-Harryre, de az nem törődött vele.  
- És most, ha akarod, adhatok egy pár tanácsot azzal kapcsolatban, hogy birkózz meg ezzel a helyzettel.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó…

- Nem, én szeretném hallani – szakította félbe Harry határozottan Griffendél-Harryt a válla fölött. – Ki vele. – Mardekár-Harry gonoszul elvigyorodott.

- Ez a beszéd. Nos szerintem jó lenne, ha kicsit bosszút állnál.

- De Harry, tényleg. Hallgass meg. Mi van, ha…

- Csitt legyen – szólt rá Harry tiltakozó mására. – A bosszú jó ötletnek tűnik. Mi a terv?

Mardekár-Harry olyan fejet vágott, mintha idén korábban jönne a karácsony. Őt teljes mértékben a bosszútervek kiagyalása _éltette_.  
- Rendben, először is. Mi Draco gyenge pontja?

Harry gondolkodott egy kicsit.  
- Hát van egy hely a nyakán, ahol nagyon érzékeny, és teljesen beleremeg, ha ott csókolom meg, és sose ismerné el, de imádja, amikor…

- Nem az ilyesféle gyenge pontok idióta.

- Ja. Rendben. Bocs – mondta Harry, és megint gondolataiba merült. – Hát nem szeret korán kelni, a hajának a megszállottja, és utálja, ha édesnek hívják, vagy cukinak. Ó, és nagyon, _nagyon_ féltékeny tud lenni.

- Tökéletes – dorombolta Mardekár-Harry. – Kész is a terv.

- Harry, figyelj, tényleg adnod kéne Dracónak egy esélyt, hogy megmagyarázza. Ne tégy elhamarkodott…

- Azt hiszem, elég volt belőled – szögezte le Harry bosszankodva a kis Griffendél-Harryhez címezve szavait, aki keresztbe fonta karjait.

- Rendben. Hallgass csak erre a gonosz kis faszra. De ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek – mondta Griffendél-Harry sértetten, és egy halk pukkanással eltűnt. Harry a szemét forgatta.

- Tényleg elég szenteskedő nem? – mondta aztán Mardekár-Harrynek.

- Ó, fogalmad sincs mennyire – felelte buzgón Mardekár-Harry. – Na most akkor Dracóról: felelsz vagy merszet fogtok játszani, igaz? És nagyon féltékeny tud lenni. Szóval szerintem azt kéne tenned…

----

Harry nyugodtan bebandukolt a szükség szobájába, mely ezúttal egy mugli alagsorra hasonlított. Jó kis zene szólt, pár asztal frissítőkkel volt megpakolva, és egy nagy halom ötödéves és hatodéves diák helyezkedett el a szoba nyújtotta díványokon, párnákon és babzsákokon. Kiderült, hogy a felelsz vagy mersz egy egész népszerű elfoglaltság így péntek este a Roxfortban.

Harry körülnézett, és végül Ginny Weasleyn állapodott meg a tekintete, aki egymaga állt a puncsos tálnál. Tökéletes. Odasétált, felkapott egy poharat, és ő is merített az italból.

- Kérsz egy kis puncsot Ginny? – kérdezte Harry kedvesen, és igyekezett olyan arcot vágni, mintha valami nagyon felzaklatta volna, de ő próbálná ezt titkolni.

- Persze Harry, jöhet – felelte a lány mosolyogva, és szeme rögtön Harry kidolgozott mellkasára esett, ami jól kivehető volt a szűk, zöld felső alatt. Harry bánatosan visszamosolygott, és Ginny éhes tekintete egyből aggódóba váltott. – Mi az Harry, valami baj van?

- Ó nem… semmi – mondta Harry, olyan hangot produkálva, ami egyértelműen sejtette, hogy valami nagyon bántja, de nem akarja Ginnyt terhelni vele. Ginny egyből elérzékenyült.

- Jaj Harry, látom rajtad, hogy valami zavar. Kérlek, mondd el. Nem tudom elviselni, ha ilyen rossz passzban vagy – mondta a lány, Harry pedig felöltötte legbátrabb mosolyát.

- Olyan jó barát vagy Ginny, de tényleg nem akarlak ezzel terhelni – nézett rá hatalmas, szomorú, zöld szemekkel, és Ginny egyből igyekezett megnyugtatni.

- Ó, te sosem terhelnél Harry, soha. Nyugodtan elmondhatod. Talán segíthetek is.

Harry úgy nézett rá, mint aki megfontolja a dolgot, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Hát jó. Talán elmondhatom, hiszen tudom, hogy benned megbízhatok. – Ginny bólintott. Harry mély levegőt vett, és körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, egyedül vannak, aztán lehalkította a hangját. – Az a helyzet Ginny, hogy aggódom a kapcsolatunk miatt Dracóval. Azt hiszem, már nem talál vonzónak. – Harry vigyázott rá, hogy egész arca maga legyen a megtestesült kétségbeesés, és bizonytalanság.

Ahogy várható volt, Ginny kifakadt.  
- Mi az, hogy nem talál vonzónak? Harry ez képtelenség – hadarta. – Te vagy a legvonzóbb srác, akit valaha láttam. – _Enyhén szólva, _gondolta magában. – Mindenki megőrül érted, hát hogy ne találna vonzónak?

Harry megint rávillantotta szomorú, ám de hősies mosolyát, és elővette legszerényebb viselkedését.  
- Ugyan, tudom, hogy most eltúlzod a dolgot, de azért jól esik. Csakhogy a helyzet az – folytatta Harry lesütött szemmel –, hogy Draco már nem akar velem lenni. Tudom. Még csak meg sem akar csókolni Ginny – mondta csüggedten, megint azokkal a kiskutyaszemekkel nézve a lányra.

Azt persze elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy Draco történetesen azért nem akar csókolózni vele, mert fél, hogy megint hülyére keféli.

Harry folytatta.  
- Bárcsak lenne rá valami mód, hogy Draco újra kívánjon – mondta, miközben Ginny arcát tanulmányozta. Most már bármelyik pillanatban…

- Ó, remek ötletem támadt Harry! Tudom, mit tegyél!

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry tettetett meglepődéssel.

- Igen! Csak tedd féltékennyé, és meglátod, meg fog őrülni érted.

- De hogyan csináljam? Nem tudom, hogy tehetném féltékennyé – mondta Harry ártatlan, kisfiús hangon.

- Ó majd én segítek – ajánlotta fel Ginny. – Majd ha elkezdjük a játékot, téged választalak, neked pedig a „mersz"-et kell választanod. És akkor majd olyan dologra utasítalak, ami _igazán_ féltékennyé fogja tenni Dracót.

- Megtennéd nekem? – Harry izgatott hangot produkált.

- Hát persze Harry. Meglátod, hogy tökéletes lesz. Azt hiszem, beavatom Lavendert és Parvatit is, meg talán még Pansyt is, hogy tegyék ugyanezt. Draco _annyira_ féltékeny lesz. Várd csak ki a végét.

- Te vagy a legjobb Ginny – mondta Harry boldogan. Hát ez már-már _túl_ tökéletes.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Draco őt nézi. Harry magában vigyorgott. Talán jobb lenne most rögtön elkezdeni a „tegyük Dracót féltékennyé" hadjáratot.

Úgy téve, mintha nem vette volna észre Draco figyelő tekintetét, előrehajolt, és egy puszit nyomott Ginny arcára.  
- Tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok Gin – mondta édesen, hogy ettől Ginny tetőtől talpig elpirult. Távolról is látta, ahogy Draco szeme összeszűkül. Ginny aztán elsietett, hogy beavassa a tervbe a többieket, miszerint a ma esti feladat: féltékennyé tenni Dracót. Harry belül diadalittasan mosolygott.

Pokoli egy este lesz ez.


	19. Felelsz vagy mersz II

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**19. fejezet – Felelsz vagy mersz - 2. rész**

**Lehet, hogy valami rosszat tettem**

* * *

Ginny Weasleynél jobb barátot nem is kívánhatott volna magának az ember. 

Miután Harry megosztotta vele kétségeit, miszerint Draco talán már nem is vonzódik hozzá, Ginny eszméletlenül felháborodott. Hogy tehet ilyet Draco? Itt van ez a magas, zöld szemű szexisten, azzal a cuki, kisfiús mosolyával, az imádnivaló kócos hajával, meg azzal a lélegzetelállító testtel, és…

Na jó, lehet hogy Ginny egy icipicit még mindig bele volt zúgva Harrybe.

De a lényeg, hogy Ginny most egy lány volt, küldetéssel. Egy küldetéssel, mely ma este így szólt: olyan féltékennyé tenni Draco Malfoyt, amennyire csak emberileg lehetséges.

----

Mire a játék megkezdődött, Ginny már majdnem a teljes szobát bejárta. Mindenkit beavatott, kivéve Ront, Hermionét, Seamust és Blaise-t. Mindenki mérhetetlenül dühös lett Dracóra, elvégre itt mégiscsak Harry Potterről volt szó, akit mindenki vonzónak talált, és mindenki akart volna belőle egy darabot. Tehát elképzelhetetlennek tartották, hogy esetleg a barátja érzései miatt kelljen aggódnia.

Mindenkinek elfacsarodott a szíve, amikor értesültek eme tragikus tényről, miszerint ezt az elragadó hőst egy ilyen rideg, elutasító baráttal verte meg a sors, aki nem bánik vele megfelelően. Nos, ez a rideg, elutasító barát ma este lakolni fog.

Mikor végre mindenki elhelyezkedett, Hermione elmagyarázta a játékszabályokat. A veritaserum egy hígabb változatát használták, hogy senki ne hazudhasson a „felelsz" választása esetén, és a „merést" is teljesíteni kellett, máskülönben egy átok sújtotta volna az illetőt, melyről Hermione nem volt hajlandó elárulni semmit. Persze mindenki emlékezett még Marietta Edgecombe-ra, aki a mai napig nem tudta eltűntetni az arcára került „ÁRULÓ" feliratot, így hát biztosra vették, hogy senki nem fog ellenkezni.

Harry meg aztán pláne nem. Muhahahaha.

Draco elhelyezkedett Harry mellett egy babzsákon, de azért annyira nem közel, hogy meg is érinthesse. Attól tartott, hogy most a kettejük közti legapróbb kontaktus is a végét jelentené, amúgy is hajszálon függő önuralmának. Harry egyszerűen annyira rémisztően jól nézett ki azokban a mugli ruhákban… Draco biztos volt benne, hogy ha csak egy újjal is hozzányúlna most, akkor megfeledkezne mindenről, és ott helyben rávetné magát.

Enyhe kíváncsiság lett úrrá rajta, ugyanis valamiért mindenki őt bámulta. Azt viszont nem vette észre, ahogy Harry hosszasan végigmérte, majd fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, mintha azt a tényt siratná, hogy Draco még csak meg sem akarja ölelni. Hallotta, hogy Lavender és Parvati valami olyasmit mond: „az a kis féreg, meg sem _érinti_", de fogalma sem volt, miről beszélhetnek.

- Nos, akkor kezdhetjük? – kérdezte Hermione izgatottan, miközben továbbra is mindenki Dracót fürkészte.

- Igen – felelte Ginny összehúzott szemmel. – Kezdjük.

És ahogy Draco ördögi vigyorokkal találta magát szemben, mégiscsak egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni, hogy mi a fene folyhat itt.

----

Lavender Brown részesült abban a kiváltságban, hogy megkezdhette a játékot. Körülnézett a szobában, végül kiválasztotta legjobb barátnőjét Parvatit.

- Parvati, felelsz vagy mersz?

- Felelek – mondta Parvati, és kortyolt egy kicsit a veritaserumból. Lavender gondolkodott kicsit, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ha bárkivel szexelhetnél ebből a szobából, ki lenne az?

- Harry Potter – vágta rá azonnal Parvati, kivívva ezzel Draco éles tekintetét. Lavender mosolygott.

- Igazán kívánatos nem igaz? Én is bevállalnám – kacsintott rá barátnőjére, Draco pedig immár őt bámulta összehúzott szemmel.

- Nagyon érdekfeszítő Brown – jegyezte meg fagyosan. – Most viszont, ha lennétek szívesek megtartani a magánvéleményeteket a barátomról, talán folytathatnánk.

- Harry legalább megtudja, hogy van olyan ember, aki vonzónak találja, te önző mocsok – mormolta Parvati az orra alatt.

- Micsoda? – fordult hozzá Draco.

- Semmi – felelte a lány egy ragyogó mosoly kíséretében. – Én jövök… legyen mondjuk… Millicent Bullstrode. Millicent, felelsz vagy mersz?

- Felelek – válaszolta a mardekáros lány, és lenyelte a veritaserum adagját. Parvati vigyorgott.

- Rendben, akkor oszd meg velünk a legdurvább vágyálmodat.

- Piton Professzor asztalán csinálni Harry Potterrel, bájitaltan közben – hangzott a válasz, és Millicent pajkosan Harryre kacsintott, aki egészen elszörnyedt. Draco pedig dühbe jött.

- Bullstrode, ez undorító! Hogy _merészelsz_ ilyeneket fantáziálni Harryről? Te beteg tehén.

- Ó, fogd be Malfoy. Mi a problémád? Vagy szerinted Harry nem érdemli meg, hogy fantáziáljanak róla? – mondta Millicent egy cseppnyi indulattal a hangjában, Draco pedig felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

- Ó, semmit – legyintett Millicent hanyagul, majd körülnézett. – Hé Potter, felelsz vagy mersz?

Harry odasandított Draco mérges ábrázatára. Enyhe bűntudatot érzett, ám Mardekár-Harry rögtön akcióba lendült.

- Megcsal téged Blaise-zel, emlékszel? – juttatta eszébe Harrynek, aki összehúzta a szemét.

- Merek – mondta magabiztosan, remélve, hogy valami olyasmit kell tennie, amitől Draco roppant féltékeny lesz.

Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel várt.

Millicentnek pompás ötlete támadt.  
- Mondj mocskos dolgokat Blaise-nek. _Párszaszóul_.

- Óóóóó – hangzott fel a mardekárosok kórusa, akik csaknem elájultak az izgatottságtól. A griffendélesek összenéztek, és halvány érdeklődéssel várták a fejleményeket. Draco lángolt a dühtől.

- Ez egy idióta feladat. Azonnal vond vissza! Nem akarom, hogy a barátom másvalakinek mondjon mocskos dolgokat. – Millicent csak mosolygott.

- Ugyan már Draco. Blaise még csak nem is fogja érteni, hogy mit mond neki, mivel párszaszóul lesz – mondta békítőleg.

- Ettől csak még rosszabb! Blaise azt még jobban szereti, ha nem tudnád – felelte ingerülten Draco, de Harry ártatlanul pislogott rá.

- Hagyd már Draco, ez csak egy vacak kis feladat – mondta a lehető legangyalibb hangon.

Draco haragos arckifejezése láttán, Mardekár-Harry gyakorlatilag örömtáncot járt Harry vállán.  
- Ez fantasztikus! – vihogta gonoszul. – Pont azt felhasználni a bosszúra, akivel Draco hátba támadott! Ez már-már túl tökéletes.

Draco egyáltalán nem volt boldog.  
- Potter, ha komolyan fontolóra veszed…

- Ne légy már olyan féltékeny Draco, ez csak egy játék – védekezett Harry, de mindezzel csak azt érte el, hogy barátja egyre jegesebb tekintettel méregette. Harry nem törődött vele, hanem Blaise-hez fordult. Ahhoz a kis mocsokhoz. – Készen állsz, Zabini?

- Amikor csak akarod – dorombolta Blaise készségesen.

- Jól csináld, Potter. Verje csak ki a víz – rendelkezett Mardekár-Harry a válla felől, Harry pedig odasétált, és letérdelt Blaise mellé. Előrehajolt, hogy szája csak centikre volt Blaise fülétől, és belesúgta a lehető legmocskosabb dolgokat párszaszóul, amik csak eszébe jutottak. Habár nem tudta megállni, hogy ne keverjen bele pár válogatott sértést is a szövegbe, elvégre hihetetlenül dühös volt Blaise-re.

- Oké, ennyi elég is volt! – szólt közbe végül Draco sértetten, amikor látta, hogy Blaise szemei megüvegesedtek, és lassan kezdett szétfolyni a padlón Harry szavaitól, aki csak szendén mosolygott.

- Hű Potter, ez… hűha – mondta Blaise kissé remegő hangon. – Mit mondtál?

- Nehogy elmondd neki! – csattant fel Draco, de már késő volt. Harry odahajolt Blaise füléhez, és belesúgott valamit. Valami igazán mocskosat. Azt akarta, hogy Blaise _pontosan_ tudja, hogy mire képes Harry Potter az ágyban. Remélte, hogy ettől legalább majd valamennyire önbizalom-hiányos lesz az a kis fasz.

Senki nem hallhatta, mit mondott, de bármi volt is az, Blaise szeme kidülledt, szája tátva maradt, és a legteljesebb ámulat ült ki az arcára.

- Te _jó ég _Harry – mondta, és most már jól észrevehetően remegett a hangja. – Ezt _tényleg_ meg tudod csinálni?

- Ó, igen – felelte Harry hanyagul. – Ja, és aztán azt mondtam…

Ekkor megint súgott valamit Blaise-nek, mire a mardekáros hangosan felnyögött. Harry rávigyorgott.

- De senkinek ne mondd el, jó? Legyen ez a _mi kis titkunk_ – mondta enyhe keserűséggel a hangjába, amikor visszagondolt a kihallgatott párbeszédre a folyosón. Harry visszament Draco mellé, a szőke pedig nemes egyszerűséggel fejbe vágta.

- Aú, Draco! Ez meg mire volt jó?

- Mintha nem tudtad volna – aljaskodott Mardekár-Harry, és kárörvendően vihogott. Griffendél-Harry egy halk pukkanással ismét megjelent a színen, és rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Harry, ezt tényleg nem kéne… ő a barátod. Pontosan tudod, milyen féltékeny tud lenni. Semmi bizonyítékod rá, hogy tényleg összeszűrte a levet Blaise-zel. Hogy teheted ezt vele?

- Mintha már megmondtam volna neked, hogy kopj le – vetette oda Harry, mire griffendéles mása keresztbe fonta karjait, és sértetten bámult rá.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte tőle Draco zavartan.

- Öhm… semmi. Csak azt latolgatom, kit válasszak. – Gondolkodott pár másodpercig. – Mondjuk Dean Thomas.

- Felelek – mondta, és felhajtott egy kis veritaserumot. Harry egy kicsit eltűnődött. Draco, úgy tűnt, most már igazán ideges. Talán jöhetne egy ártatlan kérdés. Na meg nem kéne úgy tűnnie, mintha ő akarná szándékosan féltékennyé tenni Dracót. Erre ott vannak a barátai.

- Mit gondolsz, ki a legcsinosabb lány itt a szobában? – kérdezte Harry.

- Szép munka – mondta Griffendél-Harry. – Szép, közömbös kérdés, ami nem teszi Dracót féltékennyé.

Harry örült neki, hogy Griffendél-Harry nincs tisztában a valódi szándékaival.

Dean, úgy tűnt, vonakodva válaszol Harry kérdésére, de a veritaserum kikényszerítette az igazat. – Szerintem Hermione a legcsinosabb lány a szobában. Ron, légyszi ne ölj meg – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Ron elvörösödött, és kezei ökölbe szorultak. Hermione viszont egy szúrós pillantással megakadályozta, hogy Deanre vesse magát, aki igyekezett gyorsan folytatni a játékot, és Neville-t szólította meg. Neville a felelést választotta.

- Rendben… - kezdte Dean, és azon gondolkozott, hogy terelhetné megint Harry irányába a játékot, hogy Draco féltékeny legyen. – Ha meleg lennél, kivel szeretnéd megszerezni az első szexuális tapasztalatokat, és miért?

Neville elpirult, és idegesen pislogott Dracóra, de a jó öreg veritaserum megtette a hatását.  
- Hát Harryvel, mert igazán helyes, és nyilvánvalóan jó az ágyban, legalábbis ezt mutatja Malfoy múltkori viselkedése.

Az egész szoba (kivéve persze Dracót) hangos röhögésben tört ki. Draco viszont gyanakodva fürkészte az aggódó Neville-t.

- Miért beszél mindenki egyfolytában Harryről? – fakadt ki, mire mindenki igyekezett a másik irányba nézni. Draco összehúzta a szemét. – Történt valami, amiről tudnom kéne?

Először senki nem szólt egy szót sem, végül Ginny válaszolt.  
- Egyáltalán nem. Tiszta paranoiás vagy Malfoy.

Draco közel sem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, de nem mondott többet – egyelőre. A játék folytatódott. Neville Ginny-t választotta, ő pedig a merszet.

- Rendben Gin… a feladatod, hogy írd fel valakinek a hasára a neved… a _nyelveddel_. – Aztán Neville meglátta Ron ingerült arckifejezését, mire bocsánatkérően nézett rá. – Ron, ez csak egy feladat. Légyszi ne ölj meg.

- Akire csak akarom? – kérdezte Ginny jelentőségteljesen.

- Akire csak akarod – felelte Neville. Ginny szeme találkozott Harryével.

- Nos, akkor Harry lesz az, természetesen.

- MI? – kiáltotta Draco dühösen. – Mi ez? Egy összeesküvés? Már megint Harry? Weasley, jobb ha valaki mást nézel ki magadnak, különben…

- Elvenné valaki Dracótól a pálcáját? Egy kicsit aggaszt, ha nála van. Köszönöm Crack. Rendben Harry, feküdj a hátadra, és húzd fel a pólód, hogy nyalhassalak. – Ginny magában vihogott. Ennek a játéknak határozottan megvannak az előnyei.

A Draco arcára kiülő vörös szín megadta Harrynek a kellő motivációt. Engedelmesen a hátára feküdt, Ginny pedig feltolta a pólóját. Az összes jelenlévő akaratlanul is előrehajolt, hogy jól megbámulják Harry hasát.

- Ez mókás lesz – mondta Ginny egészen feltüzelve. Előrehajolt, és lassan írni kezdte a nyelvével a betűket Harry hasára. G…I…N…E…

- Hű Gin, te aztán jó vagy ebben – mondta Harry egy kacsintást kíséretében, mire Ron rámordult. Ginny csak mosolygott. Befejezte a keresztnevét, és elkezdte írni a vezetéknevét. Olyan hosszúra próbálta mindezt nyújtani, amennyire csak tudta.

Draco ez idő alatt azért küzdött, hogy visszaszerezze a pálcáját Cracktól. – Engedd el! Szétátkozom azt a vörös kis szörnyeteget! A teljes nevét írja! A _teljeset_! Teljesen feleslegesen! Írhatott volna annyit, hogy Ginny! Vagy csak GIN! Vagy még inkább, egyáltalán semmit!! A picsába, add már a pálcámat! – Crack aggodalmasan nézett Ginny-re.

- Jobb lesz, ha sietsz Weasley. Nem hiszem, hogy még sokáig vissza tudom tartani. – Ginny végzett az Y-al a Weasley végén, és felkelt, hogy a helyére menjen. Crack, minden jobb meggyőződése ellenére visszaadta a pálcáját Dracónak, aki felpattant, és az összes jelenlévőre Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantást vetett.

- Mindenki figyeljen ide! – fröcsögte. – Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel! Ne merjetek többet arról beszélni, hogy Harryvel akartok szexelni! És ne válasszátok minden feladat alanyául Harryt! A következő ember, aki csak rá merészel gondolni a Harry Potter névre, annak a torkán keresztül, egyesével tépem ki az összes belső szervét, és az NAGYON, NAGYON FÁJDALMAS LESZ! MEGÉRTETTÉTEK?!? – Mindenki megrettenve nézett Dracóra, ami mondjuk érthető volt. A féltékeny Malfoy tényleg nagyon ijesztő volt.

Draco a hallgatást beleegyezésnek könyvelte el.  
- Jó – szűrte összeszorított fogain keresztül. – És TE – fordult az elkerekedett szemű Harryhez. – Ha csak rá mersz nézni bárki másra ebben a szobában, akkor odakötözlek az ágyamhoz, és addig kúrlak, amíg már semmi más nem marad a fejedben, csak a nevem két szótagja. Világos?

Harry, aki hirtelen rémesen begerjedt ettől a fenyegetőző, féltékeny Dracótól, és ígéretétől, csak bólintani tudott.

-----

Draco kirohanása után a játék kevésbé Harry-centrikus mederben folydogált tovább. Zavarba ejtő igazságok hangzottak el. Szokatlan tettek következtek be. Elröpült egy újabb fél óra, és Pansy Parkinsonon volt a sor, hogy válasszon valakit.

Körültekintett a jelenlevőkön, és tekintete a még mindig villogó szemű Dracón, és legkevésbé sem bűnbánó barátján állapodott meg. Elvigyorodott – nagyon gonoszan. Az a helyzet, hogy a griffendélesek nagyszerű barátok, akik kedvesek és támogatják az embert. Próbálnak segíteni, ahol kell, és ha valami felzaklatja a barátjukat, ők próbálják jobbá tenni a helyzetet.

A mardekárosok azonban nem ilyenek.

Ők tulajdonképpen imádják a veszekedéseket. Ha a Jerry Springer show közönségét beosztanák a roxforti házakba, azok, akik a leghangosabban ordibálják, hogy „Jerry! Jerry!" tuti, a mardekárba kerülnének.

Nem is a hugrabugba.

Mellesleg Pansy igazán szívesen látta volna, ahogy Draco elveszti a hidegvérét, így odafordult Crakhoz és Monstróhoz.

- Hé, Vince, Greg! Fogjátok le Dracót! – És mielőtt még Draco bármit is tehetett volna, már szorosan tartotta őt két valaha volt testőre. Így nem tehetett mást, csak tekergett, és szitkozódott. Pansy felöltötte legártatlanabb mosolyát. – Potter, felelsz vagy mersz?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. Parkinsonnak volt mersze, azt be kellett vallania. Vetett egy oldalpillantást a haragos Dracóra, és megnyalt a száját. Harry Potternek is volt mersze.

- Merek – mondta hát magabiztosan, és mellette Draco még erőszakosabban próbált kiszabadulni.

- Pansy, ajánlom, hogy ennek a feladatnak még a leghalványabb szexuális tartalma se legyen, különben itt végtagok fognak porba hullni.

- Jajj Draco, nyugodj már le. – A lány mosolya még ártatlanabbá vált. – Potter, a feladatod, hogy megcsókolj valakit a szobából. – Itt tartott egy kis drámai hatásszünetet. – Valakit – aki _nem_ Draco.

Hát a drámát, azt megkapta. Draco azonnal kifakadt.

- _Megöllek_ Parkinson! Ez elképzelhetetlen. Harry nem csókol meg rajtam kívül senkit! Hallottad, te banya? SENKIT, CSAK ENGEM!! – A barátjához fordult. – Mondd meg neki Harry.

Harry tétovázott, Griffendél-Harry pedig szóra nyitotta a száját, de Mardekár-Harry gyorsan odarohant hozzá, és elhallgatatta. – Tedd meg, Harry! – kiáltotta oda. – Ez tökéletes! – Mielőtt Griffendél-Harry bármit is szólhatott volna, Harry ártatlanul Dracóra mosolygott.

- Ne csináld már Draco, ez csak egy ártalmatlan kis feladat.

Draco egészen elvörösödött a dühtől.  
- De te… ugye nem… te… – dadogta.

- De igen, megteszem – jelentette ki Harry. – Csak egy feladat. Kire gondoltál Pansy?

- Válassz csak te – felelte Pansy nagylelkűen, és hirtelen az összes jelenlévő izgatottan meredt Harryre. Szinte már hallani lehetett, ahogy a tekintetük azt sikoltozza: Engem válassz! Engem válassz!

Harry körülnézett, és próbálta eldönteni, melyik személlyel is bosszanthatná fel a legjobban Dracót, aki még mindig összefüggéstelenül dadogott Monstro gyilkos szorításában. Tekintetével végigpásztázta a kört, és végül Seamus Finniganen állapodott meg.

- Ó, ő _tökéletes_ – zümmögte a fülébe Mardekár-Harry, és szabályosan fel-le ugrált. – Draco _annyira_ ki lesz akadva!

Griffendél-Harry közbevágott.  
- Ne tedd Harry! Hallgass rám. Draco nagyon dühös lesz, ha megcsókolod Seamust, és nincs rá okod, hogy megtedd. Semmi bizonyítékod nincs róla és Blaise-ről. Feltétlenül abba kell ezt hagynod – fejezte be csípőre tett kézzel parányi mása, és erélyesen nézett a szemébe.

Mardekár-Harry becsukta a szemét bosszúságában.  
- Muszáj ennyire egy tisztességes seggfejnek lenned?

- Hát valakinek muszáj itt lennie, hogy Harry normális emberi módra viselkedjen. Hallgass rám, Harry, és ne csináld. Ezzel csak felzaklatod, és megsérted Dracót, és…

- _STUPOR!_ – Griffendél-Harry eszméletét vesztve hanyatt vágódott. Mardekár-Harry rezzenéstelen arccal visszacsúsztatta miniatűr pálcáját a talárjába.

- Te _elkábítottad_ – mondta Harry félig megdöbbenve, félig lenyűgözve. Mardekár-Harry vállat vont.

- Már nagyon idegesítő volt. Ez a sok „mindenáron jónak lenni" szarság. Amúgy is mindig az ő oldalán állsz. Na és mihez vezetett? Mindig valami elcseszett helyzethez azzal a csökött Voldemorttal. A változatosság kedvéért hallgass rám. Tudom, mit beszélek. Most menj és smárold le Seamust, hogy Draco vörösen lásson a féltékenységtől. Tudom, hogy ezt akarod.

Harry Seamusre bámult, akinek elkerekedett a szeme. Draco látta, merre néz Harry, és döbbenten bámult a barátjára.

- Ne _merészeld_ – figyelmeztette veszélyes hangtónusban.

Harry azonban figyelmen kívül hagyta, és keresztülmászott a szobán, megállva Seamus előtt, aki visszafojtott lélegzettel várt.

- Szia – búgta mély, csábító hangon.

- Sz-szia – próbálta Seamus kinyögni, Harry pedig elmosolyodott.

- Nem bánod? – kérdezte, és a nyakkendőjénél fogva lassan közelebb húzta magához Seamust. Egyre csak közeledtek… közeledtek… centiről… centire… Seamus pedig csak annyira volt képes, hogy tagadólag rázza a fejét.

Dracót erőszakkal visszatartotta Monstro.  
- Harry Potter, esküszöm, ha tényleg megcsókolod Köcsigent, akkor én…

De már soha nem tudták meg, mit csinál akkor Draco, e pillanatban ugyanis Harry előrehajolt, és a száját Seamuséhez nyomta. Seamus azonnal elolvadt, és egy pár másodperccel később, mikor még mindig nem váltak szét, Draco totálisan elvesztette a fejét.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – ordította, és kitépte magát Monstro szorításából. Odaviharzott a csókolózó párhoz, és megragadta Harry felsőjének a hátulját. Durván felrántotta, elszakítva őt Seamus szájától, és a kijárat felé ráncigálta. Mikor odaértek, feltépte az ajtót, és miután kitaszította rajta Harryt, hagyta hogy az becsapódjon mögöttük.

A szobában maradottak néma csendben meredtek egymásra.

----

Draco végigvonszolta Harryt pár folyosón, és figyelmen kívül hagyta annak erőtlen tiltakozását, és a szabadulásra tett szánalmas próbálkozásait. Elérkeztek egy ajtóhoz, amin olyan erővel lökte be Harryt, hogy ő elzuhant a saját lábában, és a padlón landolt. Még épp időben fordult meg ahhoz, hogy lássa, amint Draco bevágja az ajtót, és rázúdít egy halom ajtózáró és némító bűbájt.

Aztán Harryhez fordult.

Harry Potter ugye általában nagy bátorsággal fogadott bármilyen helyzetet, elvégre tipikus griffendéles volt meg minden. De mivel egész este Mardekár-Harry befolyása alatt volt, a bátorsága nagy része csak úgy elpárolgott, és most hogy Draco arcára nézett, Harry kifejezetten _megrettent_.

Mardekár-Harry ijedtében egy rövidke „íí" hangot hallatott.  
- Bocs Harry, együtt érzek veled, meg minden, de most rohannom kell – mondta, és köddé vált.

- Várj! – De már túl késő volt. – Rohadt mardekárosok – morogta Harry, és hátranézett a jobb válla fölött. Griffendél-Harry még mindig ki volt ütve. Harry nyelt egyet. Úgy tűnt, egyedül maradt.

- Nos Potter – kezdte Draco megtévesztően nyugodt hangon. – Azt hiszem, tartozol egy kis magyarázattal.

Harry megacélozta magát. Gondolta, valahogy kimagyarázza a dolgot, azt viszont semmi esetre sem akarta elárulni Dracónak, hogy mennyire feldúlta az egész Blaise-incidens.

- Te kezdted!

Na ez szép volt.

Draco tett Harry felé egy lépést, aki ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy hátrálni kezdjen a padlón.

- _Én_ kezdtem? – kérdezte, még mindig azon az ijesztően nyugodt hangon, ami csak még idegesebbé tette Harryt. – És ez mégis mit jelentsen?

- Hallottalak – bökte ki Harry. – Hallottam, amikor Blaise-zel beszélgettél. Újra összejöttél vele, te szemét!

Draco felvonta a fél szemöldökét.  
- Ez nevetséges Potter. Én nem jöttem össze Blaise-zel.

Harry teljesen elhűlt. Hogy tud Draco így a szemébe hazudni?  
- Azt hiszed hülye vagyok, vagy mi? Hallottam, mit mondtál Blaise-nek. Hogy tagadhatod le ezek után?

Draco a másik szemöldökét is felvonta.  
- Azért tagadhatom le, mert nem igaz. Egész pontosan mit hallottál, mit mondtam Blaise-nek?

Harry összegyűjtötte maradék bátorságát, és méltóságát, és felállt a földről, hogy szemtől szembe legyen Dracóval. Elvégre is ő volt az, akit átvertek, és akinek tisztáznia kell ezeket a dolgokat Dracóval.  
- Azt mondtad, sajnálod, hogy nem voltál együtt vele, és hogy tökéletesek vagytok egymásnak, és hogy nem hiszed el, milyen vak voltál ennyi ideig, de legalább most már együtt vagytok. Na ezt magyarázd meg!

Draco még közelebb lépett Harryhez, aki dühösen meredt rá. Draco tekintete határozottan egy a zsákmányára leső sólyoméra emlékeztette Harryt.  
- Az meg sem fordult a csöpp agyadban, Potter, hogy talán _rólad_ beszéltem, és nem Blaise-ről?

- Rólam? Hogy beszélhettél volna… ó… - Harry elhallgatott, amint minden kezdett összeállni. A Draco és Blaise között zajló párbeszéd hirtelen új értelmet nyert, ahogy Harry rájött, hogy Draco tulajdonképpen amiatt kesergett, hogy vele, Harryvel ellenségekként kezdték, miközben barátok is lehettek volna, de most már boldog, hogy összejöttek. Ez valójában igazán romantikus, és édes gondolat volt, és totál más megvilágításba helyezte a dolgokat.

Várjunk csak.

Szóval ha Draco végig Harryről beszélt, és nem jött össze a háta mögött újra Blaise-zel, Harry viszont manipulálta a barátait, hogy Draco féltékennyé tegye, az azt jelenti…

A pokolba a mardekáros felével.

Harry erőtlenül rámosolygott Dracóra.  
- Szóval te… öhm… akkor nem jöttél össze Blaise-zel?

- Nem – mondta Draco, és még közelebb lépett. – Határozottan nem. – Ezúttal Harry engedett a félelmének, és hátrált egy lépést.

- És… akkor… velem maradsz – mondta Harry, és kissé sebezhetőnek érezte magát, ahogy Draco egyre közeledett.

- Igen – felelte Draco. – Veled. – Harry elhátrált a kőfalig, Draco pedig odalépett hozzá, és a kezét két oldalt a falra tette, és úgy nézett Harry szemébe.

- Mintha kicsit bűntudatos arcot vágnál, Potter – szólalt meg Draco ijesztően. – Van valami, amit el szeretnél mondani?

Harry próbált hanyagnak tűnni, de ebben csúfosan elbukott.  
- Öhm… nem. Nem hiszem. Úgy értem nem. Semmit. Egyáltalán semmit. Semmit.

- Potter… - Draco hangja egyre ijesztőbb hangszínekbe csapott át. – Épp most csókoltál meg egy másik srácot. A szemem láttára. Már most is nagyobb bajban vagy, mint bármikor máskor lehettél egész életedben. Biztos, hogy hazugsággal akarod tetézni bűnödet?

Harry összerezzent.  
- Rendben, rendben. – Idegesen beharapta a száját. – Draco, én… elképzelhető, hogy valami rosszat tettem…

----

Ezalatt a Szükség szobájában a többi játékos aggódva nézett össze.

- Mi a fene volt ez? – kérdezte végül Hermione. Ginny sóhajtva fogott bele a magyarázatba.

- Harry amiatt aggódott, hogy Draco már nem vonzódik hozzá. Szóval előálltam az ötlettel, hogy tegyük Dracót féltékennyé.

- Micsoda? – hökkent meg Ron. – De hát miért csináltad?

- Mert Harry annyira ki volt bukva! Draco még csak meg sem akarta csókolni! Valamit tennem kellett! – fakadt ki Ginny.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Hmmm. Érdekes. – Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, aztán felsóhajtott. – Hát mindenesetre kétségkívül sikerült. Draco valóban kifejezetten féltékeny lett.

- Tudom – felelte Ginny egy csúfondáros mosoly kíséretében. – És meg is érdemelte.

- Na ebben viszont nem vagyok biztos – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Azt hiszem, erről majd később elbeszélgetek Harryvel. De először is, nem kéne őket megkeresnünk, mielőtt Draco megöli?

Hirtelen Blaise vette át a szót.  
- Á ugyan. Draco csak ugat, de nem harap. Csak kicsit megleckézteti Harryt, és annyi – hazudta könnyedén.

Hermione nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.  
- Biztos? Nem fogja bántani ugye? Vagy ami még rosszabb, szexelni vele, mielőtt készen áll az ellenszer?

- Ó biztos, biztos – folytatta Blaise a hazudozást. Kicsit megorrolt Harryre, amiért smárolt a szőkével, akit ő szemelt ki. (és itt most Seamusről van szó, nem Dracóról) Tulajdonképpen biztosra vette, hogy Draco eszméletvesztésig fogja kefélni Pottert, és úgy gondolta, a griffendéles mindenképpen rászolgált erre.  
- Csak egy alapos szidás. Draco csak ennyit fog tenni. Rendben lesznek. Folytatjuk a játékot?

Mindenki izgatottan várta a folytatást, így Hermione kénytelen volt félretenni a félelmeit, és a játék ment tovább.

----

_Mindeközben, egy elhagyatott, bezárt, és elnémított teremben…_

…és ezért talált ki mindenki olyan feladatokat, és mondta azokat a dolgokat. Mind azért volt, hogy te… öhm… féltékeny legyél – fejezte be Harry, idegesen harapdálva a szája szélét. Draco úgy nézett rá, hogy az kifejezetten idegessé tette a griffendélest, pláne, hogy még mindig a falhoz volt szorítva.

- Szóval… - kezdte Harry, és igyekezett palástolni rettegését. – Öhm… akkor… nem vagy rám mérges, ugye? – kérdezte egy lehengerlőnek szánt mosoly kíséretében. Draco csak tovább bámult rá összehúzott szemekkel, melyekből egy jéghegy fagyossága áradt. Nem jó jel.

Harry körbepillantott a szobában, és felmérte az esetleges menekülési útvonalakat. A szoba valami régi pihenőszoba lehetett, ugyanis a szokásos padok és székek helyett a bútorzat csak pár öreg, molyrágta szófából állt. Sajnos a szófákon át nem lehetett menekülni. Az egyetlen kiút az ajtó volt, amit azonban csak Dracón keresztül érhetett el.

Harry mély levegőt vett. Legalább meg kell próbálnia egy kis időt nyerni, mielőtt még Dracónak esélye lenne megölni. Kissé megfeszítette az izmait a falnál, és felkészült rá, hogy elrugaszkodjon, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban elérje majd az ajtót, amint kicselezte barátját.

Draco úgy tűnt, nem vette észre.  
- Potter, emlékszel még mit mondtam, mi lesz, ha csak rá mersz _nézni_ bárkire is? – Harry megdermedt. Nagyon is emlékezett.

Draco Harry füléhez hajolt, hogy belesúghasson.  
- Azzal fenyegettelek, hogy megkeféllek a padlón, nem igaz? – Harry nyelt egyet. – Úgy gondolod, hogy az a fajta ember vagyok, aki üres fenyegetéseket tesz, Potter? – folytatta Draco, Harry háta pedig borsózni kezdett, ahogy Draco lehelete a bőrét csiklandozta. Istenem, már olyan régen volt…

Draco fél kezével végigsimított Harry arcán.  
- Nem teszek üres fenyegetéseket, Harry. – Még közelebb hajolt. – És amit csináltál, egy _csöppet_ kimerítette a „ránézés" fogalmát. – Nyelvével lassan végignyalta Harry fülcimpáját, amitől a másik megremegett. – Lám, lám, lám. Most aztán bajban vagy.

Harry úgy érezte, itt a lehetőség a menekülésre. Ellökte magát a faltól, olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudta, és elhúzott Draco mellett. Próbált elfutni az ajtóig, de Draco nyilvánvalóan számított erre a lépésre. Harryre vetette magát, és mindketten a földön landoltak. Draco gyorsan leszorította Harry csípőjét a sajátjával, hogy az ne tudjon szabadulni, és a csuklóit is lefogta a feje mellett két oldalt.

- Tényleg azt hitted, elengedlek? – morogta, és Harryben hirtelen tudatosult, hogy az ő barátja Draco Malfoy, aki híres a fekete mágia tudományáról, és a legtöbben kifejezetten félnek tőle. És Harry épp most bőszítette fel. Nagyon. Harry Draco szemébe nézett, melyben ezüstös tűz izzott. És abban a pillanatban biztosra vette, hogy neki itt most vége.

De aztán Draco szája elemi erővel vette birtokba az övét, és kezdett meg egy hihetetlenül követelőzős csókot, és Harry rájött, hogy tévedett. Neki nem vége van. Ő itt most eszméletlenre lesz kefélve.

Ó. Te jó. Ég.

----

- Jó, akkor Hermionét választom. Felelsz vagy mersz?

- Öhm… legyen felelsz.

- Mi volt a legperverzebb dolog, amit valaha csináltatok Ronnal?

Hermione bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Ronra, de a veritaserum válaszadásra kötelezte.  
- Hát jó, annak mondjuk örülök, hogy Harry már nincs itt, ugyanis először is lenyúltuk a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Aztán van nekem egy ilyen mugli cowboy szerelésem, amit elhoztam otthonról…

----

Harrynek gőze se volt róla, hogy hogyan történt, de Draco egy pillanat alatt megszabadította az összes ruhájától. A szőke hihetetlenül agresszíven, és durván vette kézbe a dolgokat, ráadásul valami olyan észveszejtő dolgokat csinált a kezével, amikről Harry meg volt győződve, hogy még sosem csinálta azelőtt.

- Ó istenem Draco – nyögte, és a szoba lassan forogni kezdett vele.

- Ez tetszik Harry? Többet akarsz?

- Ó _igen_…

- Mondd, hogy akarod.

- Akarom, ó istenem…

- Mondd, hogy engem akarsz.

- Téged akarlak, esküszöm, csak téged…

- Mondd, hogy az enyém vagy.

- A tiéd vagyok Draco, istenem, _annyira_ a tiéd…

----

- Vuhúúúú, bébi! Ez az!

- Nyaúúú! De szexi!

- Ez az bébi, apuci így szereti!

- Ron! Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondtad. És ne bámuld már Lavendert, amíg Neville-nek táncol te perverz! Elvégre az én barátom vagy!

----

Harry _teljesen_ biztos volt benne, hogy valamikor, valahogy lekerültek a szófáról, de már nem igazán látott tisztán. Az egyetlen dolog, ami tudatosult benne, hogy Draco fölétornyosul, és a fülébe súg.

- Abbahagyjam Harry? Vissza akarsz menni Finniganhez?

- Ó te jó ég NE! Nehogy abbahagyd! Nem kell Seamus. Senki nem kell, csak te…

- Legközelebb is megcsókolod Finnigant, Harry?

- Nem… nem, én nem fogom…

- Fogsz rajtam kívül bárki mással smárolni?

- Nem… soha többet…

- Ajánlom is Potter… most pedig fordulj meg. _Most_.

- Ó _istenem_…

----

- …és aztán ott az az ádázul összevont szemöldök, és aztán megszólal: „Büntetőmunka Weasley!" de olyan bársonyos hangon, hogy apró remegések futnak végig az ember gerincén, és emiatt valami igazán rosszat akarsz tenni újra, csak hogy megint elmondja. És hát… emiatt gondolom, hogy Piton professzor a legszexisebb tanár a Roxfortban.

Mindenki elszörnyedve bámult Ronra.

----

Ha valaki abban a pillanatban besétált volna a terembe, és megkérdezte volna Harrytől a nevét, azt mondta volna: Draco.

Ha megkérdezték volna tőle, milyen iskolába jár, azt mondta volna: Draco

Ha megkérdezték volna tőle, hogy meg akarja-e menteni az esőerdőket, és ezzel együtt véget vetni az éhezésnek, annyit mondott volna: Draco.

Mert e pillanatban Harry képtelen volt bármilyen más gondolatra.

Draco még mindig suttogott a fülébe, de a szavak már rég jelentésüket vesztették. Harry most el volt veszve az érzékek tengerében, és tetőtől talpig a gyönyör hullámai borították be. Ha meg tudott volna fogalmazódni a fejében bármilyen összefüggő gondolat, az valószínűleg az lett volna, hogy ez volt élete legjobb szeretkezése. A legjobb.

És aztán eszébe kellett volna jutnia az ellenszernek, ami készen állt fenn a szobájában, és eszébe kellett volna jutnia, hogy az ellenszer bevétele nélkül egy ennyire jót szexelni, lehet hogy hiba volt.

De Harry távolt állt tőle, hogy bármi ilyen is eszébe jusson. Egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy: Draco, Draco, Draco… mígnem a szoba körvonalai lassan elmosódtak a szeme előtt.

Draco nem láthatta Harry arcát abból a pózból, ahogy feküdt, pedig ha látta volna, azt tapasztalta volna, hogy Harry pupillái lassan gombostűfejnyivé zsugorodtak.


	20. Én híresség vagyok, a fenébe is!

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**20. fejezet - Én híresség vagyok, a fenébe is!**

* * *

Odabent a szükség szobájában végéhez ért a játék, és a résztvevők nagyot nyújtózva felálltak.  
- Hát ez remek móka volt. Talán megismételhetnék valamikor – csiripelte Hermione vidáman, és ellenőrizte az óráját, mire elkerekedett a szeme. – Már 11 óra van! Harry és Draco már két órája vannak távol! Hol a pokolban lehetnek?

- Valószínűleg szexelnek – közölte Blaise egyszerűen, és visszafojtott egy vigyort Hermione riadt arckifejezése láttán.

- De hisz azt mondtad… azt mondtad, hogy Draco csak kicsit lehordja Harryt! Csak egy kis összeszidás, semmi egyéb!

- Ezt mondtam volna? – felelte Blaise. – Hát akkor hazudtam.

- De… de… miért hazudtál volna ilyesmiben?

- Granger, ha nem hazudtam volna, akkor te utánuk mentél volna, és megakadályozod őket. És akkor miféle barát lennék? Tudod, hogy megy ez. Egy barátnak az a dolga, hogy segítsen a másiknak szexhez jutni. Ez a szabály.

Hermione a szemét forgatta.  
- Nem, nem az.

- De IGEN, az – vágta rá kórusban Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Millicent, Lavender, Dean, Pansy, Neville, Parvati és még Crack és Monstro is.

Hermione rájuk bámult.  
- Hát nem értitek!? Ez rémes! Draco valahol ki tudja hol van Harryvel, és valószínűleg mostanra már teljesen megzakkant!

- Tényleg? – kérdezte izgatottan Parvati. – Srácok, ezt látnunk kell! Fogadok, hogy rá tudjuk venni még egy Madonna szám eléneklésére. Talán még Prince-t is énekelne vagy Wham-et!

- Ó igen – tapsikolt mellette Lavender. – És emlékeztek a nyuszijára? _Annyira_ édi volt. Talán csinál még egyet!

Pansy általában nem volt benne az ilyen lánykás visongásban, de egy hülyére kefélt Draco látványa most kifejezetten tetszetősnek tűnt számára.  
- Gyerünk, keressük meg őket! – javasolta, amivel mindenki lelkesen egyet értett, és elindultak az ajtó felé.

- Várjatok! Gyertek vissza! – kiabált utánuk Hermione, de hiába. A legtöbben már el is hagyták a szobát. Visszafordult Ronhoz, Ginnyhez, Seamushöz, és Blaise-hez. – Oké, figyeljetek. Még a többiek előtt meg kell találnunk őket. Aztán segítünk Harrynek felvinni Dracót a hálójába, ahol beveheti az ellenszert. Velem vagytok?

A többiek bólintottak.  
- Akkor gyerünk. – Azzal elhagyták a szobát, ki-ki az ellenkező irányba indulva.

----

Harry és Draco egymásba fonódva feküdtek az egyik szófán. Harry a fejét Draco mellkasán nyugtatta. Lassú, egyenletes légzéséből, Draco arra következtetett, hogy elbóbiskolt. Egyik kezével Harry felé nyúlt, és végigsimított a kusza tincseken, mire az alvó Harry közelebb bújt hozzá.

Draco mosolygott. Talán következő alkalommal megosztja a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvárral, hogy a Kis Túlélő szeret összebújni. Az olyan édes kis történet lenne. De legalábbis jobb, mint amikor a Próféta azzal jött, hogy Dracót hülyére…

Hé. Várjunk csak egy másodpercet.

Draco teljesen normálisnak érezte magát. Semmi kényszer, hogy énekeljen, vagy bármi nyálas dolgot tegyen. Semmi leküzdhetetlen vágy, hogy szenvedélyes vallomással bizonygassa örök szerelmét Harrynek (na jó, egy kicsit talán mégis, de nem erősebben a szokásosnál). Ez szuper! Nem vette be az ellenszert, és mégsem lett hülyére kefélve. Szóval nem veszti el minden alkalommal a fejét, amikor Harryvel vadulnak. Hát ez remek.

Lenézett a szuszogó Harryre, és hihetetlenül büszke volt magára. Hát biztos nem mindenki tudja kimerülésig toszni a Csodafiút, hogy aztán az nyugisan aludjon a mellkasán. Aztán azonban kicsit összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Elvégre még mindig sértette a gondolat, hogy Harry azt hitte, a háta mögött összejött Blaise-zel. A finniganes csóktól meg aztán pláne ki volt akadva. Valószínűleg erről még lesz egy szép kis csevelyük Harryvel.

De azt majd később. Most először is vissza kéne menniük a szükség szobájába, mielőtt a barátaik kereső alakulatokat küldenének értük. Tehát fel kell keltenie Harryt.

- Harry, drága – szólongatta kedvesen, egy puszit nyomva a feje búbjára. – Ébredj. Fel kéne öltöznünk. – Harry meg sem mozdult. – Harry gyerünk. Kelj fel – mondta Draco, és gyengéden megrázta barátját, akinek erre megrebbent a szemhéja, és felnézett rá.

- Nem kelek fel – mondta gőgösen. – Szükségem van a szépítő alvásomra – tette hozzá, és gyorsan vissza is csukta a szemét.

- Oké Potter, nagyon vicces – felelte Draco egy szemforgatás kíséretében –, de most már tényleg kelj fel.

Harry szemei kipattantak, és egy zölden vibráló gyilkos pillantást lövellt Draco felé, aki ettől döbbenten hátrahőkölt.

- Hogy MERÉSZELSZ itt utasítgatni engem – fakadt ki Harry csípősen. – TUDOD te, KI vagyok?

Draco összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Öhm… Harry Potter?

- Úgy van – helyeselt Harry megvető hangsúllyal. – HARRY POTTER vagyok. A KIS TÚLÉLŐ. A VARÁZSVILÁG MEGMENTŐJE, szóval talán megérdemlek némi TISZTELETET.

- Mi van? – Draco kissé összezavarodott.

- Ne MI VAN –ozz itt nekem – mondta Harry felülve, és szúrós pillantással méregette Dracót. – Én HÍRESSÉG vagyok a fenébe is!

- Öhm… aha, végül is igaz – mondta Draco beletörődően, de nem igazán értette, hova akar Harry kilyukadni. – Tényleg híresség vagy, semmi kétség. Nagyon híres vagy. – Úgy tűnt, ez egy kicsit lenyugtatta Harryt, mert most már elégedetten nézett Dracóra.

- Nos, örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk, és most már megfelelően kiszolgálsz – közölte Harry, aztán körülnézett. – Először is hozd ide a ruháimat. Fel kéne öltöznöm. Aztán hozhatsz nekem vizet. Kizárólag svéd importált ásványvizet iszom, szóval olyat szerezz, aztán kéne egy kis friss gyümölcs, meg csokoládé, és…

- Várjunk már egy kicsit. Ide hallgass Potter. Nem tudom, mi ütött most beléd, de azt azért tudhatnád, hogy egy Malfoy nem _szolgál_ ki senkit – szólt Draco ingerülten, de megrökönyödésére Harry megint csak rákezdte.

- AZT HITTEM, hogy ezt már TISZTÁZTUK. Nem vagyok AKÁRKI, te idióta seggfej. HARRY KIBASZOTT POTTER VAGYOK, és így is fogsz velem bánni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy igenis IDEHOZOD A RUHÁIMAT, MEG A VIZEMET, ÉS A CSOKOLÁDÉT, és mindehhez jó arcot vágsz, mert HÍRESSÉG VAGYOK, a fenébe is!

- Mi a fene ütött belé? – gondolta Draco magában. Harry még soha, _soha_ a hat év alatt, mióta ismerte, nem viselkedett úgy, mint egy híresség, most meg milliószor olyanabb volt, mint valaha Gilderoy Lockhart. Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet, és felkészült, hogy komolyan leteremtse barátját. Ránézett Harryre, tekintete találkozott a jeges Avada Kedavra szemekkel, és…

Elakadt a lélegzete. Harry pupillái ugyanis alig látszottak íriszének zöld tengere közepén. És ha ehhez hozzátette, hogy Harry totálisan kifordult magából, nos mindez egyetlen dolgot jelenthetett…

Hogy Draco Malfoy egy kibaszott szexisten.

----

- Bármi hír? – kérdezte Hermione aggodalmasan, mikor Ginny és Ron visszatértek.

- Semmi. Még csak egy elhullajtott hajszálukat sem találtuk meg – felelte Ron nyugtalanul. – Hol van Seamus és Blaise?

Hermione vállat vont.  
- Nem tudom. Azt mondták, együttes erővel folytatják a kutatást, mondjuk sötét, kihalt folyosókon. Egészen összemelegedtek ők ketten.

- Igen, nagyon is – bólogatott Ginny. – Mi lenne, ha megnéznénk a számmisztika terem folyosóját. Van ott egy pár használaton kívüli tanári pihenő, talán ott lesznek valamelyikben.

----

- …és ettől olyan király. Mivel csak egy átlagos srác, akárcsak én, de ő is a gonosszal küzd, pont mint én. Kivéve, hogy nekem nincs olyan fasza kis Batmobilom, meg olyan menő övem, mindenféle bigyóval.

- És a neve, azt mondtad… Batsrác?

- Bat_man_, Malfoy – javította ki Harry sértetten.

- Teljesen igazad van. Rosszul mondtam.

Mihelyst Dracónak leesett, hogy Harry valóban megkattant, és kifordult önmagából, az egész hozzáállása megváltozott. Ahelyett, hogy vitatkozott volna vele, mindenben próbált a kedvére lenni. Odaadta a ruháit, szerzett vizet, csokit, gyümölcsöt, most pedig figyelmesen hallgatta a történeteit mugli szuperhősökről.

És hogy miért tűrte el Draco Harry minden hóbortját? Hát úgy tűnik, az ember sok mindent képes eltűrni, ha épp bebizonyosodik róla, hogy szexisten. Draco pedig úgy döntött, megfelelően gondját fogja viselni Harrynek, amíg eljön az éjfél, és beveheti az ellenszert.

- Egész jó ez a csokoládé – jegyezte meg Harry barátságosan, és evett még egy darabot. Aztán elgondolkozva szemlélte Dracót. – Tudod, nem vagy rossz barát. Úgy érzem, valóban tisztelsz engem, és nem csak, mint hírességet, hanem mint személyt is, aki híres.

- Hát, köszi Harry, kedves tőled, hogy ezt mondod – felelte Draco a haját birizgálva. Mindketten az öreg, megviselt szófán terpeszkedtek, Draco ülő helyzetben, Harry pedig a fejével az ölében. – Egyszerűen szerencsésnek érzem magam, hogy ilyen híres varázslóval járhatok. Túl jó vagy nekem.

- Ó hagyd abba, csak hízelegsz – mondta Harry szégyenlősen, és becsukta a szemét. – Csak egy kicsit vagyok túl jó neked. Na de hol is tartottam? Ja igen. Szóval Batmannek van egy társa, Robin, és együtt küzdenek a főgonoszok ellen, akik például Joker, Pingvin, Macskanő…

Hirtelen Draco apró pukkanást hallott a füle mellett, és egy apró Draco Malfoy jelent meg a bal válla fölött, a megszokott mardekáros gúnyában.

- Mit csinálsz Malfoy? – kérdezte a pici Draco, és hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Miért nem vitted még vissza a szükség szobájába? Mindenkinek megmutathatnád, milyen hibbant lett, és ezzel együtt bizonyítást nyerne bámulatos szexuális teljesítményed. Fel se fogod, mekkora poén lenne Pottert odavinni ebben az állapotban?

- Na igen, de ő a barátom – sóhajtotta Draco. – És mégsem hozhatom ilyen helyzetbe. Arra gondoltam, szépen kivárom itt az éjfélt, aztán visszaviszem a toronyba, és beadom neki az ellenszert.

- Micsoda? Megőrültél? Ő is hagyta, hogy hülyeségeket csinálj, mikor te voltál hülyére kefélve – mutatott rá a pici Draco. – Emlékszel, miket csináltál? A nyuszi? Az éneklés?

- Jó, de akkor ő nem tudta, mi ütött belém – védte Draco Harryt. – Nem az ő hibája. És a lehető leggyorsabban véget vetett az egésznek.

- Ó, na persze – kezdett volna gúnyolódásba a pici Draco, de ekkor újabb pukkanás hallatszott, és újabb miniatűr Draco jelent meg a színen. Ez is a normális mardekáros egyenruhát viselte, a nyaka köré azonban egy griffendéles sálat tekert.

- Bocs, elkéstem – mondta bocsánatkérően. – Kellett némi kiegészítő, hogy azt mondhassam, én vagyok a jobbik feled, de végül csak ezt a sálat találtam.

- Pontosan honnan vetted azt a griffendéles sálat? – érdeklődött Draco.

- Öhm… _kölcsön_ kértem – felelte Griffendél-Draco kicsit bűntudatos hangon. Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Úgy érted, loptad?

Griffendél-Draco megadóan felemelte a kezét.  
- Jó, rendben van. Egy sötét hajú, szemüveges sráctól csórtam, muris sebhellyel a homlokán, aki ki volt ütve. De visszaadom, ígérem.

- Na persze – gúnyolódott Mardekár-Draco. – Mintha a Madonna dalszöveggyűjteményemet visszaadtad volna. Te hazug köcsög.

Dracót kicsit felzaklatta a tény, hogy a gonoszabbik felének Madonna dalszöveggyűjteménye van, a jobbik fele meg sálakat lopkod elkábított griffendélesektől.

- Ó csitt már – intette le Griffendél-Draco Mardekár-Dracót. – Na mi is itt a probléma?

- Ez a hatalmas tulok – mutatott Mardekár-Draco Dracóra – _lelkiismereti_ gondokkal küzd – fejezte be olyan undorral ejtve a szavakat, mintha valami olyan abszolúte ocsmány, és nonszensz dologról lenne szó, amiről még beszélni is rosszul esik.

- Draco, ugye nincs tényleg lelkiismeret furdalásod? – nézett rá Dracóra kíváncsian griffendéles énje. Mardekár-Draco csúnya tekintettel méregette.

- De igen, van. Az jár a fejében, hogy visszaviszi Harryt a toronyba, és beadja neki az ellenszert, mielőtt bárki más megláthatná. El tudod ezt hinni?

- Várj, várj, várj – rázta meg Griffendél-Draco a fejét. – Ennek semmi értelme. Draco ugye hülyére kefélte Pottert. Aki most emiatt egy irányíthatatlan, őrült díva, aki csak a hírnévvel van elfoglalva.

- Korrekt – vágta rá Mardekár-Draco.

- Szóval a legésszerűbb dolog, amit tehet, hogy emberek közé viszi, és így mindenki szemtanúja lehet, ahogy Potter komplett idiótát csinál magából, és egyúttal meggyőződhet róla, hogy Dracónak milyen kivételes képességei vannak az ágyban.

- Én is ezt mondtam – bólintott Mardekár-Draco, mire Griffendél-Draco Dracóhoz fordult.

- Akkor mi itt a probléma? – kérdezte, de Draco hallgatott. Griffendél-Draco elgondolkodva felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ugye nem tervezed tényleg, hogy megóvod Harryt a megaláztatástól azzal, hogy felviszed a toronyba, mielőtt bárki is meglátná?

- Hát… - kezdte Draco, és valamiért kissé kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Griffendél-Draco teljesen elhűlt.

- Draco Malfoy! Ezt nem teheted! Ez annyira… annyira… öhm… _erkölcsös_.

- Számból vetted ki a szót – értett egyet Mardekár-Draco, és belebámult Draco arcába, akit már komolyan kezdett zavarba ejteni ez az egész párbeszéd.

- Na idefigyeljetek ti ketten – kezdte. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elfajuljon ez a dolog, és Harry ámokfutóvá váljon. Ő a barátom, és nem akarom, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe kerüljön. Szeretem.

- Ó Merlin, csak ezt ne – sóhajtotta Griffendél-Draco a szemét forgatva.

- Asszem rosszul leszek – morogta Mardekár-Draco.

- Fogjátok be mindketten. Azt se tudjátok, miről beszéltek.

- De igen, tudjuk Draco – makacskodott mardekáros fele. – Gondolj csak bele, mit tett veled Potter. Megcsókolt egy másik fiút. A szemed láttára. Nem érdemelsz meg egy kis elégtételt?

Draco elgondolkozott. Ez sajnálatos módon egy igen jó érv volt.

- Ez az – melegedett bele Griffendél-Draco is ismét a vitába. – _És_ ráadásul csak azért csinálta, hogy féltékeny légy. Megérdemli a megaláztatást.

Draco egy kicsit megingott.  
- Jól van elismerem, ez elég… de hé! Te nem a jobbik felem lennél? Neked azt kéne tanácsolnod, hogy ne érdekeljen a bosszú, és gondoskodjak inkább Harryről, amíg nem lesz újra normális.

Griffendél-Draco vállat vont.  
- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy még a jobbik oldalad is kissé feslett és gonosz. Na de most rajta, és vidd vissza a szükség szobájába. Ne mondd, hogy nem látnád szívesen, milyen arcot vágnak a többiek, mihelyst elkezd majd szónokolni, hogy őt mennyire de tisztelni kell, elvégre ő egy híresség, a fenébe is!

Draco habozott. Még mindig dühös volt a csók miatt, és igazán mókás lenne hagyni, hogy Potter mindenféle idétlenséget csináljon ebben a díva állapotban…

De ekkor Harry felnézett Draco öléből, és ráemelte hatalmas, ragyogó zöld szemeit, és elmosolyodott.  
- Senki nem ért meg úgy, mint te Draco. Majd ha filmet csinálnak rólam, és beszédet kell tartanom az Oscar-díj átadáson, neked fogom megköszönni elsőként.

És bár Dracónak a leghalványabb fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél Harry, ő akkor is Harry volt, az ő hihetetlenül édes, és dögös barátja. Ráadásul, amikor így mosolygott Dracóra, akkor a szőkében az összes ördögi szándék hirtelen egy nagy halom sziruppá olvadt szét.

- Ó, basszameg – nyögte Griffendél-Draco.

- Már megint ez történik. Annyira kibaszottul romantikus tud lenni néha, és ez _annyira_ undorító – mondta Mardekár-Draco.

- Jaj, kopjatok le mindketten – csattant fel Draco ingerülten. – Harry és én itt fogunk maradni, aztán majd éjfélkor felviszem a toronyba. EGYEDÜL.

A két miniatűr Draco bosszús szemforgatások közepette, és egy-egy halk pukkanással köddé vált, Draco pedig visszafordult Harryhez.

- Te vagy a legcsodálatosabb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam. Nem csoda, hogy ilyen híres vagy. Na most, mesélsz még ezekről a mugli szuperhősökről?

----

- Hermione, Ron, azt hiszem megtaláltam őket! – kiáltotta Ginny izgatottan, egy ajtó előtt ácsorogva. A két idősebb griffendéles nyomban odarohantak.

- Lecsekkoltad bűbájokra? – kérdezték, Ginny pedig bólintott.

- Négy féle ajtózáró, és három féle némító bűbáj van rajta – erősítette meg, mire Ron felnyüszített.

- Rendben, akkor ők lesznek. Hermione, át tudsz jutni a bűbájokon?

- Álmomban, és hátrakötött kézzel is – felelte Hermione, és neki is állt a feladatnak.

- Felvágós – mormolta Ron, mire Ginny megbökte, hogy hallgasson. Pár perc elteltével Hermione épp azon volt, hogy az utolsó bűbájt is kivégezze, amikor a sarkon felbukkant Seamus és Blaise.

- Látod, mondtam, hogy hangokat hallottam – mondta Seamus, de Ginny félbeszakította.

- Megtaláltuk Harryt és Malfoyt! – közölte izgatottan, mire a két fiú összenézett.

- Tényleg? – vágott be egy kis vigyort Blaise. – Hát ez szuper lesz. Nem kéne kinyitnunk az ajtót, hogy megnézzük mennyire lett Draco dilis?

- Ó ugyan – vetette oda Hermione az immár bűbájmentes ajtó előtt állva. – Nem tudhatjuk, hogy Draco megint hülyére lett-e kefélve.

- Jaj kérlek – nevette ki Seamus. – Ugye most viccelsz? Azok ketten már egy hete nem űzték szennyes kis ténykedéseiket. Teljesen kiéheztek. Láttam, hogy csókolta Harry korábban Malfoyt a klubhelységben, és ha ebből indulunk ki, akkor biztosra vehetjük: a kis görénynek úgy elszállt az agya, hogy már valahol Wales környékén jár.

- Hogyhogy ilyen buzgón bizonygatod, hogy Harry milyen jó az ágyban? – kérdezte Blaise, mire Seamus kicsit bűntudatosan nézett vissza rá.

- Nem, én csak azt mondtam – próbálta megmagyarázni, de Blaise közbevágott.

- Nem hinném, hogy bármit is akarok most hallani tőled Finnigan – mondta sértődötten, Ron pedig zavartan nézett mindkettőjükre.

- Mi a fene van köztetek? – kérdezte, mire Blaise és Seamus gyors pillantást váltottak.

- Öhm… semmi. Egyáltalán semmi – mondta végül Seamus cseppet sem meggyőzően.

- Úgy van – fonta keresztbe Blaise a karját. – Semmi. Emellett, remélem tudod, hogy majd később elbeszélgetünk erről a kis semmiről – mondta Seamusnek.

- Hibbantak – dünnyögte Ron az orra alatt.

- Mehetnénk? – fordult Hermione a csapathoz, és mindenki bólintott, így lassan kinyitotta az ajtót.

----

- …nem, Pókember az, aki azt a hálócuccot lövi ki a kezéből. _Farkasnak _van adamantium a csontvázában, és neki van a hiperszuper gyógyulós képessége, meg karmok, és nézd csak, nyílik az ajtó!

- Hogy mi? – kérdezett vissza Draco, aki nem igazán tudta követni Harry gondolatmenetét. Hátra fordult, és elborzadva látta, hogy nem kevesebb, mint öt ember lépi át a küszöböt.

- Granger, Weasley… - kezdte volna, de Harry gyorsabban reagált.

- Óóó, rajongók! – Az ajtóban toporgó tömeg összenézett, de Harry fölényes hangon folytatta. – Szerencsés napotok van! A Kis Túlélő épp szuperhősökről mesél!

- Bocs, de mi? – zavarodott meg Ron. – Harry te most épp a Kis Túlélőnek nevezted magad?

- A hozzád hasonló csőcselék nem tehet fel kérdéseket a Kis Túlélőnek – vetette oda Harry sértetten. – És ne szólíts Harrynek. Én egy HÍRESSÉG vagyok, a fenébe is! KIZÁRÓLAG a Kis Túlélőként azonosíthattok, aki a Varázsvilág Megmentője, esetleg a Roxfort Szexistene, értve vagyok? – Öt pár szemöldök szaladt a magasba.

Hermione gyanakodva fordult Dracóhoz.  
- Malfoy, mi az eget…

- Már megbocsáss, de FÉLBESZAKÍTOTTAD a történetem – rivallt rá Harry dühösen. – Most kezdhetem újra a legelejétől, mindezt a te HIBÁDBÓL. Egy HÍRESSÉG nem ilyen bánásmódot érdemel.

Hermione tekintete a kissé bűnbánó tekintetű Dracóról Harryre siklott, akinek alig látszott a pupillája a nagy zöld szemekben, és hirtelen derengeni kezdett neki, hogy mi is a helyzet.

- Annyira sajnálom Harry – mondta volna a lány, de Harry vészjósló tekintetét látva, sietve kijavította magát. – Úgy értem… öhm… Mr Kis Túlélő. – Ez láthatóan lecsillapította Harryt, Hermione pedig a többiekhez fordult.

- Miért nem hallgatjátok kicsit a történetet, amíg váltok pár szót Malfoy-jal? – kérdezte, mire mindenki hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Harry sértetten keresztbe fonta a kezét. – Gyerünk – sziszegte oda Hermione. – Még mielőtt nyűgös lesz, és tudjátok, milyenek a hírességek.

Kétkedő pillantások találkoztak, de végül a négy diák elhelyezkedett Harryvel szemben a kanapén, aki szívélyes pillantással ajándékozta meg őket.

- Milyen jó látni titeket. Amint tudjátok, én nagyon híres varázsló vagyok, ma viszont hajlandó vagyok történeteket mesélni a rajongóimnak. A mai mese az X-menekről szól. Kezdhetem?

- Nem biztos, hogy… - kezdte Ron, de Harry félbeszakította.

- Csak KÖLTŐI kérdés volt! Te tulajdonképpen HOZZÁM SE SZÓLHATNÁL! Én HÍRES vagyok! Egy SZUPERSZTÁR! Egy BÁLVÁNY! HARRY KIBASZOTT POTTER vagyok, szóval ülj le, és HALLGASS!

Négy pár kidülledt szem meredt Harryre, de többet senki nem mert megszólalni. Harry bólintott.

- Na akkor hol is tartottam? Ó igen. Szóval az X-menek a mugliknak egy nagyon spéci csoportja, különleges képességekkel…

----

Hermione felrángatta Dracót a szófáról, és biztos távolságba húzta őt a mesélő Harrytől.  
- Malfoy, mi az ördögöt csináltál vele? Miért nem vártad meg a bájitalt? – sziszegte neki, tekintetével szinte felnyársalva a fiút. Draco méltatlankodva nézett vissza rá.

- Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy így el fog szállni az agya? Sosem gondoltuk volna, hogy vele is megtörténhet – magyarázta védekezően. Hermione kicsit lehiggadt.

- Ez igaz – mondta, de aztán összehúzta a szemeit. – De veled is megismétlődhetett volna. Óvatosabb is lehetnél! Mégis mit képzeltél?

- Megcsókolta Finnigant – fújtatta Draco. – Emlékeztetnem kellett, hogy kihez is tartozik.

- Milyen egy kisajátítós kis köcsög vagy te, nem? – mondta Hermione, de nem volt rosszindulat a hangjában. Vetett egy pillantást Harryre, aki épp megint üvöltözni kezdett.

- Nem is FIGYELTEK!! Pedig _csak_ ide kéne koncentrálnod, hiszen HÍRESSÉG vagyok, a fenébe is!

- Muszáj lesz elvinni innen – mondta csendesen Hermione, mire Draco bólintott.

- Tudom. Úgy gondoltam, majd éjfél körül visszalopózunk valahogy a toronyba a bájitalért.

Hermione az órájára nézett.  
- Máris háromnegyed van. A bájital 15 perc múlva kész, szóval azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk.

- Rendben, menjünk – mondta Draco buzgón, és tett egy lépést Harry felé, de Hermione megragadta a karját.

- Ne olyan gyorsan. Bonyodalmak adódhatnak.

- Miféle bonyodalmak?

- Mindenki, aki velünk játszott, most titeket keres. Azt gondolják, Harry mostanra már hülyére kefélt, és reménykednek egy… ráadás előadásban, fogalmazzunk így.

Draco sértődötten nézett rá.  
- Miért veszi mindenki biztosra, hogy én vagyok az, akit hülyére keféltek. Hát észre sem veszitek, mekkora szexisten vagyok _én_? Nyilvánvaló, hogy vagyok olyan jó, mint Harry! Úgy értem, nézd csak meg, mit tettem vele!

És nézték is. Harry most épp állt, és úgy bámult le a kanapén ülőkre.

- Nem hiszem, hogy MEGÉRDEMELNÉTEK, hogy egy HÍRESSÉG meséljen nektek! – kiabálta. – Pedig egyenesen KÖNYÖRÖGNÖTÖK kellene, hogy egyáltalán SZÓLJAK hozzátok. Legyőztem a Sötét Nagyurat, mikor csak egy CSECSEMŐ voltam!! Aztán meg megöltem a BAZILISZKUSZT! FEL TUDJÁTOK FOGNI??? MEGÖLTEM EGY TETVES BAZILISZKUT TIENKÉT ÉVES KOROMBAN!! HOL AZ ELISMERÉS???

Mind a négyen rettegve lapultak. Draco Hermionéhez fordult.

- Nézd, ezt bízd csak rám, jó? – suttogta, mire a lány bólintott. Draco odalépett a csapat elé.

- Harry, szerelmem – mondta kedvesen, és Harry odafordult hozzá.

- Draco, nagyon dühös vagyok – biggyesztette le a száját. – Ez az alantas népség – mutatott a barátaira – nem tiszteli a szavaimat.

- Teljesen igazad van drága – mondta Draco, a lehető legmegnyugtatóbb hangon. – Nyilvánvaló számomra, hogy más rajongókra van szükséged.

- IGEN, PONTOSAN! Más rajongókra, akik ODAFIGYELNEK, ugyanis én egy…

- Híresség vagy, a fenébe is. Igen, persze. Tudod mit? Elviszlek valahova, ahol nagyon sok rajongó van, akik majd' meghalnak, hogy láthassanak. Osztogathatsz autogramot, ők pedig térden állva fognak csodálni. Nagyszerű lesz.

- Tényleg? – Harry Dracóra függesztette szemét, melynek zöld színében csak egy tűszúrásnyi fekete pötty látszott.

- Igen, tényleg – mosolygott Draco. – Menj oda Granger mellé egy kicsit, rendben? Muszáj lesz leteremtenem ezeket a rémes rajongókat, amiért nem bántak veled kellőképp tiszteletteljesen.

- Szeretlek Draco – mondta Harry, és miután egy puszit nyomott az arcára, elindult Hermione felé, aki kissé idegesnek tűnt. Draco a többiekhez fordult.

- Hogyhogy _téged_ még mindig szeret? – kérdezte Ron duzzogva. Draco a szemét forgatta.

- Mert én basztam szét az agyát, oké? És tudom, hogy kell neki hízelegni. Na most figyeljetek. El kell…

- Vinni Harryt a Szükség Szobájába, de rögtön! – fejezte be Blaise a mondatot, mire Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mi? – kérdezte, és Blaise megütközve bámult rá.

- Mi az, hogy mi? A többieknek is látniuk kell ezt az eszement Harryt, ez briliáns! Igaz, hogy kicsit ijesztő, és mániákus, de azért iszonyat poén. Vigyük vissza!

Seamus és Ginny lelkesen bólogattak. Ron tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, de Draco közbevágott.

- Remek terv Blaise! – közölte megnyerő mosollyal, egy gyors oldalpillantást vetve Harryre, aki épp Hermionéra nézett szörnyülködve.

- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy NINCS ÜGYNÖKÖM? HÁT PERSZE, HOGY VAN, elvégre egy HÍRESSÉG vagyok, a fenébe is!

- Figyeljetek – szólt Draco magabiztosan. – Miért nem mentek ti hárman – mutatott Blaise-re, Seamusre és Ginnyre –, és kerestek meg mindenkit, majd visztek a szükség szobájába. Mondjátok, hogy mindjárt megyünk. Weasley, Granger és én rögvest odavisszük Harryt. Remek lesz!

Blaise ördögien vigyorgott.  
- Igen, az lesz. Gyerünk, akkor menjünk – mondta, és Seamussel és Ginnyvel együtt elhagyták a szobát. Ron Dracóra bámult.

- Te szemét kis görény. Ha egy percig is azt hiszed, hagyom, hogy elvidd Harryt a szobába…

- Ó, fogd már be Weasley, csak meg akartam tőlük szabadulni – mondta Draco ingerülten. – Te, én és Granger, fogjuk, és visszavisszük a Csodafiút a toronyba, rendben van?

- Ó – mondta Ron, és mindketten Harryre néztek, aki immár teli torokból üvöltözött Hermionéval.

- HOGY ÉRTED, HOGY NINCS IS EBBEN A KASTÉLYBAN IMPORTÁLT VÍZ? Azt akarod mondani, hogy NEKEM KÖZÖNSÉGES VÍZBEN KELL FÜRDENEM? Ahogy BÁRKI MÁSNAK? MEGŐRÜLTÉL? ÉN HARRY POTTER VAGYOK! A KIS TÚLÉLŐ! A…

- Talán indulnunk kéne – javasolta Ron, és Hermione megmentésére sietett, hogy aztán visszavihessék Harryt a toronyba.

----

Beletartott egy kis időbe, de végül meggyőzték Harryt, hogy a Griffendél toronyba kell mennie, mert ott egy csomó rajongója várja, hogy történeteket meséljen nekik. Számos folyosón vágtak át, mire végre megpillantották a Kövér Dáma portréját. Szerencsére minden csendes volt, na persze leszámítva Harry hangos kifakadásait.

- Mi az, hogy GYALOG kell idejönnöm a toronyhoz, mint valami kis senkinek? – szipogta sértődötten. Legjobb barátainak be kellett csukniuk a szemüket, és önmagukban tízig számolniuk, nehogy leüssék Harryt, aki hülyére kefélve iszonyatosan irritáló tudott lenni. – Ez már tényleg több a soknál. Úgy értem, először is, évekbe telt mire rávettem a barátomat, hogy azt tegye, amit akarok. Aztán meg körülvett mindenféle hülye, érdemtelen IDIÓTA, akik nem értékelték a történeteimet. Harmadszor GYALOG kell mennem a rajongóimhoz. Hol a LIMUZINOM? Vagy a REPÜLŐ SZŐNYEGEM? Vagy legalább egy trónus, amit fiatal, szexi srácok cipelnek feszülős naciban. Ez ELFOGADHATATLAN! Hiszen HÍRESSÉG vagyok, a fené…

- OTT VANNAK!!!

- _Picsába_! – szitkozódott Draco, amint meglátta, hogy az egész csapat, akivel felelsz vagy merszeztek, befordult a sarkon. A négyes hirtelen szembe találta magát egy csomó izgatott tekintetű, kiéhezett Roxfortossal, menekülési útvonalat pedig semerre nem láttak.

- Én megmondtam! – kiáltotta Blaise diadalittasan. – MEGMONDTAM, hogy Draco megpróbálja majd visszavinni Harryt a Griffendél toronyba. De most elkaptuk őket!

- Granger, Weasley, készüljetek a futásra – súgta nekik Draco, és erősen tartotta Harryt, hogy majd maga után tudja rántani. – Ahogy szólok…

- RAJONGÓK!!! – visította Harry, és Draco rémületére, kitépte magát a szorításából. – Annyira BOLDOG vagyok, hogy mind eljöttetek! Lefogadom, hogy IMÁDNI fogjátok a történeteket a…

Egy villanás látszott a tömeg irányából, ami valószínűleg Colin kamerája volt. Ennyi elég is volt, hogy Harry ismét hőbörögni kezdjen.

- A PICSÁBA MÁR! – Ordibálta, mire mindenki rémülten hátrahúzódott. – Ki csinálta a FÉNYKÉPET??? ENGEM CSAK ENGEDÉLLYEL LEHET LEFOTÓZNI!! HOGY MERÉSZELTE?? ENGEM NEM LEHET BERAKNI SEMMIFÉLE SZENZÁCIÓHAJHÁSZ NAPILAPBA, MINT VALAMI OLCSÓ KIS POPSZTÁRT!!!

Harry fenyegetően bámult a gyülekezetre.  
- Én HARRY POTTER VAGYOK!! A KIS TÚLÉLŐ! Legyőztem a SÖTÉT NAGYURAT! Nem EGYSZER, nem KÉTSZER, hanem NÉGY KIBASZOTT ALKALOMMAL!!! Több magazin borítóján voltam eddig, mint bármely más varázsló EGÉSZ ÉLETÉBEN! ÉN VAGYOK ANGLIA LEGJOBB FOGÓJA!! EGY SZUPERSZTÁR! EGY SZEXISTEN! ÉLŐ LEGENDA! HÍRESSÉG VAGYOK, A FENÉBE IS!!!

Mindenki némám, tátott szájjal bámult Harryre, és Draco kihasználta az alkalmat.

- FUTÁS! – Azzal megragadta Harry karját és Hermionéval meg Ronnal utat törtek a tömegben, hogy keresztülcipelhessék.

- VEGYÉTEK LE RÓLAM A KEZETEKET! HOGY MERÉSZELTEK ÍGY HOZZÁMÉRNI?? – rikácsolta közben Harry, de nem törődtek vele.

Ahogy elérték a portrét, Hermione Dracóhoz fordult.  
- Ron és én majd feltartjuk őket, te csak vidd fel Harryt, és itasd meg vele a bájitalt, ha kell akár erővel! – Draco bólintott, keresztültömködte a tiltakozó Harryt a portrélyukon, Hermione pedig megpördült, hogy szembenézzen a felbolydult tömeggel.

- RENDBEN VAN! – kiabálta szikrázó szemmel. – Ha bárki Harry közelébe akar jutni, először velem kell számolnia! És garantálom, hogy több ártást és átkot ismerek, mint ti mindannyian együttvéve! Én vagyok az iskola elsője! Már 12 évesen RAVASZ szintű teszteket oldottam meg! Az IQ-m az egeket verdesi! Ki áll ki velem? Gyertek, ha mertek! – gajdolta a tömegnek.

- Na most ki viselkedik úgy, mint egy díva? – morogta Blaise a bajsza alatt.

- Hallottam ám – vetette oda Hermione, Blaise pedig szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de Ginny lehurrogta.

- Erre most nincs időnk. Meglépnek! – kiáltotta, majd előrántotta a pálcáját. – _Stupor! – _kiabálta, és Hermione, aki nem figyelt oda, ájultan esett össze. Ron már épp felháborodott volna, de aztán Ginny őt is eltalálta egy kábítóátokkal.

- Na gyerünk már! – mondta a többieknek, és a tömeg beszivárgott a portélyukon.

Egy emberként száguldottak fel a lépcsőn, szorosan Draco és Harry nyomában, de így is elkéstek. Dracónak abban a pillanatban sikerült betuszkolnia Harryt a hálószobaajtón, mikor a többiek felértek. Így már épp csak az ajtót láthatták, melyet Draco becsapott előttük.


	21. Nézz szembe a következményekkel!

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**21. fejezet - Nézz szembe a következményekkel!**

* * *

Draco bevágta az ajtót az őrült csőcselék előtt, akik mellesleg a barátaiknak mondták magukat, majd igyekezett magához venni egy kis ellenszert. Nem törődött az ajtó túloldaláról beszűrődő sikolyokkal, és halálos fenyegetésekkel, és figyelmen kívül hagyta az ajtón belül elhangzó sápítozást, és halálos fenyegetéseket is, melyeket a barátja vágott hozzá. Előszedett két poharat, és töltött beléjük valamennyi bájitalt.

Draco ránézett az órájára, és mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban elmúlt már éjfél, felhajtotta az egyik pohár tartalmát.

- Úúú – fanyalgott magában. Ennek a bájitalnak sem volt jobb íze, mint bármelyik másiknak. Várt egy pár másodpercet, de semmi változást nem észlelt. Kissé összerázkódott, de azon kívül, minden ugyanolyan maradt. Mindenesetre Hermione segített neki összehozni a bájitalt, és megbízott a lányban annyira, hogy tudja, ha ő csinálta, működnie kell.

Aztán Harryre fordította a figyelmét, aki végre abbahagyta a szitkok szórását, és most épp az ágyon ülve duzzogott.

- Rendben Harry, itt az ideje, hogy ezt megidd – mondta Draco, és odanyújtotta a poharat a gyanakvó tekintetű Harrynek, aki egyből felhúzta az orrát.

- _Ezt_ nem iszom meg – mondta dölyfös hangon.

- De IGEN, megiszod – mondta Draco olyan türelmesen, ahogy csak tudta.

- NEM, nem fogom – hangzott a fagyos felelet, és Harry rábámult Dracóra. – Rá van írva, hogy EVIAN? Franciaországból, vagy Svájcból importálták? Egy gleccser kristálytiszta vizéből származik?

- Hát… nem – ismerte el Draco.

- Akkor nem iszom meg – vágta rá Harry, és keresztbe fonta karjait. Draco becsukta a szemét, és elszámolt tízig.

Aztán kinyitotta, és édesen Harryre mosolygott.  
- Nézd Harry, ez egy roppant különleges, és teljesen exkluzív ital, amit CSAKIS a világ legkivételesebb hírességei kaphatnak.

Harry, úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra megingott, de aztán összehúzta a szemeit.  
- Nem hiszek neked.

- Esküszöm, hogy így van – hazudta Draco, és kezdett kétségbeesni.

Harry fintorgott.  
- Na persze, csak rá akarsz venni, hogy megigyam azt az undi valamit, márpedig én nem fogom. Nem ejtesz át a hazugságaiddal. Láttam, hogy TE is beleittál. És az száz, hogy te egyáltalán nem vagy kivételes híresség. Csak egy kis senki vagy, akinek talán van némi pénze.

- Azért nem kell undokoskodni – csattant fel Draco, és már kezdett nagyon, _nagyon_ az agyára menni ez a viselkedés.

Harry a szemét forgatta.  
- Tökmindegy – mondta elutasítóan. – Nem iszom meg.

- Harry, megiszod, vagy erővel kényszerítelek rá – közölte Draco mindenre elszántan, ugyanis meg akart már szabadulni ettől a hírességtől, hogy visszakaphassa a barátját.

- Még hogy _te_ kényszeríteni fogsz _engem_? – horkant fel Harry. – Hát ez édes. Én Harry Potter vagyok. Mit tehetne egy ilyen semmirekellő szépfiú, mint te, _ellenem_.

- Hiba volt ezt mondanod. – Draco lassan, óvatosan letette az ellenszerrel telt poharat a padlóra az éjjeliszekrény mellé, aztán Harryre vetette magát.

- Ezért… fizetni… fogsz… Potter… – sziszegte, amikor már az ágyon birkóztak. Dracónak végül sikerült lefognia a felkarját, és maga alá gyűrnie Harryt, aki tajtékzott a dühtől.

- Szállj már le rólam, a picsába! – kiabálta Draco képébe, és teljes erejéből küzdött a szabadulásért. Addig hánykolódott, míg Draco kibillent kissé az egyensúlyából, és végül a földön kötött ki. Csakhogy közben sem engedte el Harry pólóját, így ő is leesett az ágyról, egyenesen Dracóra.

- Te kiállhatatlan kis DÍVA – ordibálta Draco, miközben rágördült Harryre. Majd megragadta a kezeit, melyekkel a haja felé kapott volna, és leszorította a földre.

- DÍVA? – kiabálta Harry, Draco alatt fészkelődve. – _DÍVA_??? SOHA nem sértettek meg még ennyire…

- BEFOGNÁD már végre? – mordult rá Draco. Feljebb helyezkedett, hogy immár a lábaival szoríthassa le Harry kezeit, és gyorsan a bájitalért nyúlt. – Na most figyelj, te önimádó, egocentrikus, siránkozó kis pöcs – artikulálta Draco. – Torkig vagyok ezzel a szarsággal. Ebben a kapcsolatban csak egy drámakirálynő számára van hely, és az én leszek. Szóval most szépen megiszod ezt a bájitalt, MEGÉRTETTED?

Harry rámeredt.  
- Nem kell gorombáskodni – csattant fel gyilkos hangtónusban. – És nem iszok meg semmit. Csak várj, garantálom, hogy erről az ügyvédeim is tudomást szereznek.

- Ó, már alig várom – jelentette ki Draco hűvösen, majd egyszerűen befogta Harry orrát, akinek így, mivel máshogy nem tudott levegőt venni, kinyílt a szája, Draco pedig beleöntötte a bájitalt.

Harry köhögött, és prüszkölt, de Draco nem eresztette, és továbbra is befogva tartotta az orrát. Végül nem maradt más választása, Harrynek nyelnie kellett, és miközben így tett, gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt Draco felé szikrázó zöld szeméből.

Aztán a szeme tétován lecsukódott, majd pár másodperc múltán felpattant, és Draco látta, ahogy barátja pupillája lassan visszanyeri normális méretét. Harry azután rápislogott, ő pedig elengedte az orrát, de a mellkasáról még nem mászott le.

- Draco? – szólt Harry, és az egész arca zavarodottságot tükrözött.

- Kivel beszélek? – kérdezte Draco tömören. – Harryvel, az ellenszenves, köcsög kis dívával, vagy Harryvel, a barátommal?

Kisebb szünet következett.

- Öhm, a barátoddal – mondta Harry nagyon halk, félénk hangon. Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Bizonyítsd – követelte. Harry kissé elpirult, és beharapta a szája szélét.

- El se hiszem, hogy azt ordibáltam a többieknek, hogy híresség vagyok, és rém kínos ez az egész helyzet.

- És? – kérdezte Draco.

- És rettentően sajnálom, ahogy veled bántam – bökte ki Harry bűnbánóan. Draco elégedetten lemászott Harryről, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy őt is felsegítse.

- Szóval te vagy az. – Draco egy kissé megkönnyebbült. – Jó tudni, hogy ez az ellenszer cucc működik. Na most gyere, odakint egy egész tömeg vár, és azt hiszem megérdemelnek egy kis magyarázatot, miután olyan csúnyán ordibáltál velük.

Harry villámgyorsan elsápadt.  
- Öhm, tudod mit, Draco? Bár imádnivalóan hangzik, inkább nem mennék. Csak szépen bemászok az ágyba, és többet fel se kelek, jó?

- Ó nem, nem – mondta Draco összehúzott szemekkel. – Nem húzod ki magad alóla. Meg sem tudom számolni, hogy te hányszor kényszerítettél rá, hogy bocsánatot kérjek a viselkedésem miatt. Nem is beszélve arról, amikor szembe kellett néznem az egész Nagyteremmel az _én_ hülyére keféléses epizódom után, és _az_ milliószor rosszabb volt.

- Na ez _annyira_ nem igaz – mondta Harry ráfüggesztve a tekintetét. – Te édes voltál, aranyos, és ölelnivaló, amikor hülyére voltál kefélve. Én viszont, a te szavaiddal élve, egy ellenszenves, köcsög kis díva voltam. Az sokkal rémesebb.

- Legfeljebb _neked_ – közölte Draco jelentőségteljesen. – De nem _nekem_. Az „édes", „aranyos" és legfőképpen az „ölelnivaló" szavak teljesen elképzelhetetlenek egy Malfoy jellemzése szempontjából. Nézz szembe a következményekkel, Potter. – Azzal Draco az ajtóhoz tolta a vonakodó Harryt, aztán kinyitotta.

Az ajtóban ácsorgó izgatott tömeg rendkívül csalódott volt, mikor megpillantották az immár tökéletesen normális, habár nagyon zavart tekintetű Harry Pottert, aki szemlesütve ácsorgott a várakozóan pislogó Draco mellett.

Eltelt egy pár pillanat, és mindenki arra várt, hogy Harry beszélni kezdjen, de ő csak bámult továbbra is maga elé, mintha azon gondolkozott volna, hogyan lehetne a leggyorsabban elpárologni. Végül Draco adta meg a kezdő lökést.

- Harry mondani szeretne valamit, igaz Harry? – mondta, és keresztbefonva a karjait, jelentőségteljesen nézett Harryre.

- Mi? Ó, hát jó, rendben. Hát öhm… csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nagyon sajnálom az egész híresség dolgot. Én öhm… nem voltam önmagam – bökte ki végül Harry teljesen piros arccal. – És… nagyon értékelném, ha nem mondanátok el senkinek, de persze sok reményt nem fűzök ehhez, hiszen sokkal valószínűbb, hogy hamarosan az egész suli erről fog pletykálni, én pedig életem végéig hallgathatom. De akárhogy is, nagyon sajnálom. Most már mehetek Draco?

Draco bólintott, majd a többiekhez fordult.  
- Na akkor most már mindenki eltisztulhat innen, Harry és én ugyanis lefekszünk, és az egész idióta hülyére kefélős dolog soha többé nem fog megtörténni. Jóéjt mindenkinek – fejezte be, és Harryvel együtt visszalépett a szobába.

Ekkor egy aggodalmas hang hallatszott a tömegből.  
- De Malfoy, várj! Az a mi…

Az ajtó bevágódott, és a tömeg már csak a túloldalon elhangzó s_ilenciót_ hallhatta.

- …hálószobánk – fejezte be Neville, elkeseredetten bámulva a csukott ajtót.

----

Bent a szobában, Harry hanyatt dobta magát az ágyon, és kezével eltakarta az arcát. – Istenem, de kimerültem – sóhajtotta. Karjai közül Dracóra lesett. – Nem hiszem el, hogy rávettél, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. Szívtelen dög – mondta. – Pedig mindez nem is az én hibám volt.

- Mit mondhatnék? Kicsit úgy érzem… hogy most bosszút álltam – szemlélte Draco Harry elnyúlt testét. – És Potter, talán meglepetésedre szolgál, ha tudatom, de az _egész_ a te hibád volt.

Harry felült, és Dracóra bámult.  
- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani, Malfoy? – kérdezte ingerülten. – _Te_ voltál, aki úgy döntött szexelni akar, _mielőtt_ még elkészült volna az ellenszer, és ha jól emlékszem nekem nem sok beleszólásom volt az egészbe.

- Igazából Potter, _te_ voltál az, aki nem hagyott _számomra_ választási lehetőséget – vágott vissza Draco.

Harry felhorkant.  
- Na persze Malfoy – mondta elutasítóan, azzal visszafeküdt az ágyra, és becsukta a szemét. – Tévhitben élsz.

- Valóban? – Draco hangja lágy volt, ám veszélyes, amint odalépett az ágyhoz. – Emlékszel, hogy miért is szexeltünk még az ellenszer elkészülte előtt, Potter?

- Mert féltékeny voltál? – mondta Harry szenvtelenül, csukva tartva a szemét. Dracónak baljós mosoly ült ki az arcára.

- És _miért_ is voltam féltékeny?

Harry sóhajtott.  
- Hát azért mert Seamussel… _ó_ – mondta, és a szemei kipattantak, majd félősen Dracóra mosolygott. – Na jó, erről a részről megfeledkeztem.

- Vettem észre. Kíméletlenül kihasználtad a tényt, hogy egy kicsit féltékeny szoktam lenni. Ez azért elég mardekáros húzás volt tőled.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.  
- Jó, tudom. Na de Draco, azért te meg nem csak egy kicsit szoktál féltékeny lenni. Úgy ki akarsz sajátítani, akár egy elkényeztetett gazdag kölyök a kedvenc játékát.

- Mert _tényleg_ egy elkényeztetett gazdag kölyök vagyok, és te _tényleg_ a kedvenc játékom vagy. És nem hiszem el, hogy itt szekálsz ezzel, miután annyi mindenen kellett átmennem az este miattad – siránkozott Draco. Harry érezte, hogy a bűntudat egy kis hulláma járja át. _Tényleg_ igazságtalan volt Dracóval az este.

- Nézd, Draco – kezdte komolyan, és felült. – Én tényleg, nagyon sajnálom. Csak annyira feldúlt, mikor azt hittem elhagysz Blaise miatt, és teljesen elvesztettem az eszem.

Draco leült Harry mellé az ágyra, és haragos pillantást vetett rá.  
- Harry te idióta, sosem hagynálak el. Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek – felelte Harry. – Meg tudsz bocsátani? Bármit megteszek, hogy helyrehozzam.

Draco gonoszul elmosolyodott.  
- Bármit? – búgta, és kicsit közelebb hajolt az ágyon.

- Bármit – erősítette meg Harry, habár nem igazán értette, mire gondolhat Draco.

- Hát akkor – szólt Draco, azzal Harry mellkasára helyezte a kezét, és fekvő helyzetbe nyomta őt – most, hogy mindketten bevettünk az ellenszert, meg minden, és te hajlandó vagy _bármire_, hogy engem kiengesztelj, azt hiszem szeretnék egy kicsit játszani a kedvenc játékommal. Harry lélegzete elakadt, amint Draco négykézláb fölé mászott, és kéjesen megnyalta a száját.  
– Jól hangzik – próbálta mondani, de szavai egy nyögésbe fulladtak, amikor Draco jelentőségteljesen Harry egy bizonyos testrészére tette a kezét.

- Remek – felelte Draco bársonyos hangon. Szeme csintalanul csillogott, aztán elhadart pár szót, mire válogatott tárgyak jelentek meg. Két pár bilincs, egy flakon tejszínhab, szembekötésre alkalmas kendő, egy nagy bödön csokoládé, egy bőszíj, és egy fényes nyakörv.

Harry szeme elkerekedett.

- Mit mondhatnék? – vonta meg a vállát Draco hanyagul, kiélvezve a Harry arcára kiülő tömény döbbenetet. – Egyszerűen nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből a könyvtárban tett javaslataidat. Na felkészültél a játékra?

Harry mindössze csak bólintani tudott.

----

Másnap reggel Lucius Malfoy, szokásához híven, a korai órákban baktatott lefelé a lépcsőn, hogy a konyhában elfogyasszon egy bögre ínycsiklandó, gőzölgő kávét.

Elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy a rivalló óta nem esett több szó aberrált fiáról, vagy nyomorult kapcsolatáról az újságban. Sőt, külön jókedve volt amiatt is, hogy végre sikerült megalkotnia egy levelet Perselus Pitonnak, melyben elkérte azt az „extra különleges" hozzávalót, ami majd segíteni fog Draco házasságát zökkenőmentesen lebonyolítani. És a levél tökéletesen távolságtartóra sikeredett, mentes volt bármilyen elfogadhatatlan megjegyzéstől.

Na jó, talán volt benne _egyetlen_ olyasmi dolog, hogy „suhogó, hullámzó talár" és talán egy aprócska megjegyzés Piton „erős, férfias karjairól" de ENNYI. És most már úton a titkos hozzávaló, a meghívók is postázva, Draco pedig nem szerepelt az újságokban. Az élet nagyon jó volt Lucius Malfoy számára.

- LÚÚÚÚ-CIÚÚÚÚÚSZ! – Lucius kissé összerezzent. Igen, az élet jó volt, de korántsem tökéletes.

- Igen Narcissa? – kérdezte olyan kedvesen, ahogy csak bírta, amikor felesége belépett a konyhába.

- Életem, elküldtem a meghívókat, mondtam már?

- Igen drágám, mondtad, hogy el fogod.

- Ez egyszerűen bámulatos lesz! Meghívtam Draco összes kis barátját, és felbéreltem egy DJ-t, meg fogadtam fel pár plusz házimanót, akik majd segítenek a díszítésben, és a takarításban. Tulajdonképpen erre az alkalomra sikerült megszereznem azt a kis szerzetet… a Roxfortból, aki régebben nekünk dolgozott. Mi is a neve? Dodó? Tobi?

- Dobby – szűrte Lucius összeszorított fogain keresztül. Narcissa csettintett egyet.

- Igen, hát persze! _Dobby_. Tudod, először nem akart jönni, de aztán meghallotta, hogy Harry Potter is itt lesz, és azonnal ugrott az ajánlatra. Biztos nagy rajongója Harrynek.

- Nem mondod. – Vajon túl korán van hozzá, hogy az ember leigya magát?

- Egyébként szívem, elküldtem a meghívókat, és már annyira várom a partit. És megmondtam Dracónak, hogy a barátja itt töltheti az egész szünetet.

- Hogy MI? – Lucius merőn remélte, hogy valamit rosszul hallott.

- Megmondtam Dracónak, hogy hívja el Harryt a karácsonyi szünetre. Tudtad, hogy szegény kis drágámnak nincsenek szülei?

- Öhm, igen. Ismerem a történetet – mondta Lucius a halántékát masszírozva.

- Hát csak nem hagyhatom, hogy szegény pici fiú teljesen egyedül legyen a Roxfortban az ünnepek alatt, ugye? Szóval meghívtam, hogy maradjon.

- Harry Potter az én házamban tölti a karácsonyt. Hát ez egyszerűen… csodálatos – nyögte ki Lucius teljesen sápadtan.

- Ugye, ugye? Annyira várom már, hogy találkozzak Harryvel, úgy tűnik Draco _nagyon_ kedveli. Apropó, láttad már a mai újságot? Úgy tűnik, a mi kis sárkányunk megint a címlapra került!

Azzal átnyújtotta a Reggeli Prófétát egy nagyon sápadt Lucius Malfoynak, és elhagyta a konyhát, egy Madonna dalt dúdolva közben az orra alatt.

----

Draco Harry ágyában ébredt viszonylag korán, karjaiban a barátjával. Elmosolyodott. Szokatlanul jó hangulatban volt aznap reggel. Felült, és karjait kinyújtotta a feje fölé, majd lenézett alvó fiúra.

- Ébresztő Harry! – mondta boldogan, a másik azonban nem reagált.

- Harry gyerünk, kelj fel – unszolta Draco. Harry még mindig nem mozdult. Draco odahajolt, és a nyakát kezdte cirógatni – Haaaaa-rrrrry, kelj fel!

Harry végül kinyitotta a szemét, és felpillantott Dracóra.  
- Draco, szombat van. És kibaszottul korán. Szóval lenyugodnál végre, és aludnál tovább? – mondta, majd miután vetett még egy ingerült pillantást Dracóra, visszacsukta a szemét.

Draco azonban rettenthetetlen volt.

- Aaaaa – gügyögte. – Te _nyűgös_ vagy ma reggel. Milyen _édes_. – Kijelentését kihangsúlyozandó, megborzolta Harry már amúgy is extrakócos haját. Harry szeme erre kipattant.

- Malfoy. Figyelmeztetlek. Ha meg akarod érni a tizenhetedik szülinapodat, akkor soha többé ne merészelj _engem_ nyűgösnek nevezni reggel.

- Ugyan, biztos nem gondolod komolyan – hárította el Draco könnyedén a fenyegetést, még mindig Harry haját borzolgatva. – Csak emiatt a rémesen zsémbes hangulatod miatt mondtad. Na ki az én zsémbes kicsit griffendélesem?

- Megöllek Malfoy – morogta Harry, és fejére húzta a paplant. – Kopj már le. Aludni próbálok.

Draco a szemét forgatta. Túl jó kedve volt hozzá, hogy békén hagyja a nyűgös Harryt. Szétnyitotta Harry ágyán a függönyt, és beengedte a reggeli nap sugarait. Majd rögtönözve dudorászni kezdte a „La Isla bonita" kezdő sorait.

Harry félszemmel ránézett.  
- Malfoy, te dudorászol?? – kérdezte szemöldökráncolva.

- És akkor mi van? – kérdezett vissza Draco vidáman. – Na gyerünk Harry. Kelj fel, és ragyogj.

Harry szúrós tekintetet vetett rá félig leeresztett szemhéjai mögül.  
- Mondtam már, hogy nem.

- Ó, gyerünk már! Aludni bármikor lehet. Nézd milyen ragyogó ez a reggel! Gyerünk, keljünk fel, zuhanyozzunk le, és menjünk reggelizni. Aztán elmehetnénk Roxmortsba, és vehetnénk egy kis csokit, aztán talán egy kicsit kviddicsezhetnénk, utána meg…

- Malfoy. KAPD. BE.

Draco felháborodott.  
- Na, azért nem kell gorombáskodni. Attól, hogy nem vagy korán kelő típus.

Erre már Harry felült, és csípősen meredt Dracóra.  
- _Én_ nem vagyok korán kelő típus? Te vagy, akinek minden reggel első dolga, hogy totál bunkó legyen, és mindenkit elküldjön a picsába. Mi a fene ütött beléd ma reggel?

Draco vállat vont.  
- Fantasztikusat szexeltem múlt éjjel. Nem lehet emiatt egy kicsit jókedvem reggel?

Harry sötéten összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Igen. Csak épp elfelejted, hogy én voltam az, aki ki volt szolgáltatva a vad vágyaidnak, szóval kibaszottul kimerült vagyok. Merlinre, mozogni is alig bírok, idióta seggfej. Először a féltékenységi szex, aztán a bilincses cucc, meg a kajanyaldosás, meg a nyakörv, és esküszöm neked Malfoy, az életbe nem engedem többet a közelembe a szadista seggedet egy bőrszíjjal. Soha.

- Aaaaa. Akarod, hogy megpuszilgassam.

- Menj a pokolba.

- Még mindig nyűgösek vagyunk?

- Figyelmeztetlek.

- Az én nyűgös kiscicám.

- Rendben van. Te akartad. – Azzal Harry Dracóra vetette magát, akit felkészületlenül ért a támadás, és elterült a hátán. Harry gonoszul vigyorogva bámult le a fogolyra.

- Engedj már el te barom! – kiabálta Draco, egy kicsit megrémülve a dolgok ilyetén fordulatán. Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hinném Malfoy – mondta bosszúszomjasan, és ha lehetséges, a mosolya még ördögibbé vált. – Most én jövök felül. – Éhesen fixírozta közben a kapálózó szőkét. – Na mi lesz azzal a bőrszíjjal?

Draco nyelt.

----

Kicsivel később a két fiú a Nagyterem felé vette az útját, Draco pedig végigmorogta az utat.

- Varázsvilág hőse a seggem – dünnyögte az orra alatt, és rendszeresen összerezzent. – Nekem inkább egy brutális, barbár és perverz szexőrültnek tűnik, aki maga a sátán.

Harry derűsen battyogott mellette.  
- Ó, ne légy már ilyen nyafka, Draco. Kíméletes voltam, hiszen olyan rendes voltál tegnap este. Megmentettél a sok őrült baráttól.

- Rendes voltam, mi? Nem mintha megérdemelted volna, te tetves neandervölgyi, és ezek után ahogy bántál velem ma reggel…

Harry felhorkant.  
- Na persze, mintha nem élvezted volna minden percét. A nevemet kiáltoztad, és könyörögtél, hogy ne hagyjam abba.

- Hazugság, mind mocskos hazugság – ellenkezett Draco, amint besétált a Nagyterembe.

Ahol hirtelen néma csend lett, és hullaszag.

Harry magában szitkozódott. Miért van az, hogy minden, ami vele kapcsolatos, egyből nyilvánosságra kerül?

Dracóval odaértek a griffendéles asztalhoz, ahol már ott volt Ron, és Hermione, és miközben leültek, vitézül figyelmen kívül hagyták a köröttük szárnyra kapó pusmogást. Harry Ronhoz és Hermionéhez fordult.

- Na ki vele, mit ír az újság – kérdezte fásultan, mire Hermione mosolygott.

- Szerintem olvasd el magad – javasolta neki, és odalökte a Reggeli prófétát. Harry átfutotta a címoldalt.

- _A Malfoy örökös ömlengő dívává kefélte a Kis Túlélőt_. Bájos. – Harry visszaadta az újságot Hermionénak, és a kezébe temette arcát. Draco széthajtogatta a saját példányát, és boldogan kezdte olvasni.

- Hát ez remek! – mondta a cikkre bökve. – Mintha legalábbis valamiféle szexisten lennék. Ami persze így is van. Azt hiszem, muszáj lesz ezt bekereteznem.

- Tedd csak meg, és nem marad belőled több, pár vacak szőke hajszálnál, miután végeztem veled – fenyegette meg Harry, mire Draco sértetten szipogott.

- Jaj Harry, olyan vagy ma reggel, mint akinek beleszartak a müzlijébe – hordta le. – És nem vacak a hajam idióta barom, hanem gyönyörű, és ezt te is tudod.

- Hmph – morgott Harry továbbra is, de azért nem tagadhatta a dolgot. Hiszen mindig is gyenge pontja volt a barátja haja.

Aztán hirtelen számos bagoly repült be a Nagyterembe. Mind ezüstszínű borítékot cipelt, és leejtette azokat válogatott ötöd- hatod- és hetedéves tanulók elé.

- Mi a…? – csodálkozott Hermione, amikor az ő tányérjában is landolt egy boríték, ahogy a legtöbb közelben ülő griffendélesében is.

- Ezek biztosan a meghívók a szülinapi partimra – magyarázta Draco. Hermione gyorsan kinyitotta a borítékot, és kiderült, hogy tényleg.

Ron Dracóra bámult.  
- Ezt a sok embert mind meghívod a bulidra? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Draco vállat vont.

- Azt hiszem. Az anyám szervezi.

- De hiszen ez hatalmas buli lesz! A három legfelsőbb évfolyam összes diákja kapott meghívót! – Ron még mindig sokkhatás alatt volt.

- Hát igen, elvégre betöltöm a tizenhetet. Nagykorú leszek, meg minden. Ráadásul egy hírességgel járok. – A közelben ülő griffendélesek kuncogni kezdtek, Harry pedig szúrósan nézett barátjára. – Úgyhogy – folytatta ő zavartalanul – Az anyám nagy murit szervez. Mind eljösztök, ugye?

- Még szép!

A Malfoy kúria legendás volt a roxfortos diákok körében. Senki nem hagyott volna ki egy ilyen partit. Draco elégedetten bólintott.

- Jó. Téliszünet alatt lesz, ameddig még van pár hét, szóval van elég időtök, hogy megvegyétek nekem a megfelelő ajándékokat – javasolta Draco. Ronban hirtelen megállt az ütő a gondolatra, hogy ajándékot kell találnia az iskola leggazdagabb tanulója számára. Draco a szemét forgatta.

- Ugyan Weasley, nyugodj már le, csak vicceltem.

- Ó – Ron végtelenül megkönnyebbült. Harry épp a saját meghívóját tanulmányozta.

- Nézd már Draco. Az enyém mellett egy levél is van. Úgy tűnik, az anyád meghívott, hogy az egész szünidőt nálatok töltsem.

- Ja igen, elfelejtettem szólni. Mikor az anyám meghallotta, hogy nincsenek szüleid, teljesen elérzékenyült, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy magammal vigyelek karácsonyozni. Ugye eljössz?

Harry habozott.  
- De Draco, mit fog szólni az apád? És mi van – itt lehalkította a hangját – Voldemorttal? Ez biztonságos?

- Persze, hogy az, kis butus! – súgta vissza Draco. – Az apám nem fog átadni a sötét nagyúrnak, mikor mindenki tudja, hogy nálunk vendégeskedsz! Az kész öngyilkosság lenne. A minisztérium leszedné a fejét. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy anyám mit csinálna vele, ha megint veszélybe sodorna egy vendéget.

- Egy újabbat?? – kérdezte Harry, cseppet sem meggyőzve. Draco csak legyintett.

- Ó csak volt egy incidens egy távoli rokonnal, de semmi komoly, csak egy pár Imperius átok, pár fodros, rózsaszín térdnadrág, és egy csapat fanatikus mugli. Nem nagy ügy. Na mondd, hogy eljössz. Nem akarok nélküled karácsonyozni.

Harry beharapta a száját.  
- Nem is tudom Draco. Az apád utál engem, és én nem szoktam ilyen felkapott társasággal lenni. És mi van, ha Voldemort felbukkan, és…

- Minden rendben lesz, ígérem. Nem hagyom, hogy bármi is történjen veled. Na _légyszi,_ mondj igent! – Azzal Draco Harryre függesztette a legédesebb kiskutya szemeket, amit csak tudott produkálni, amitől Harry persze elolvadt.

- Hát jól van – sóhajtotta, és elmosolyodott. Biztos mókás lesz Dracóval tölteni a karácsonyt a kúrián. És ott az a nagy parti is. Biztos minden nagyon izgis lesz.

Ekkor egy újabb bagoly repült be a Nagyterembe, és lepottyantotta küldeményét, egyenesen Draco elé.

Egy piros borítékot.

Draco elfehéredett.

- Ó istenem, ne – nyögte, a tányérja mellett várakozó rivallóra bambulva. – Apám biztos látta a Reggeli Profétát. – A körülötte ülő griffendélesek szánakozó pillantásai közepette Draco fogta a borítékot, és feltépte.

- **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! **– Lucius Malfoy mágikusan felerősített hangja bevisszhangozta a Nagytermet. – MI A FÉSZKES FENÉT KÉPZELSZ, HOGY MIT CSINÁLSZ MÁR MEGINT AZ ÚJSÁG CÍMLAPJÁN??? **HATÁROZOTTAN **MEGMONDTAM, HOGY NE HAGYD, HOGY HARRY POTTER MÉGEGYSZER HÜLYÉRE KEFÉ… várjál…

Lucius Malfoy hangja hirtelen veszített a hangerőből, de azért továbbra is beszélt.

- …mi az Cissa? Most Draco volt az, aki hülyére kefélte Pottert? …hogy mi? …egy _díva_? …a picsába ez átkozott jó poén. Mi? Ja persze, persze a rivalló.

Lucius hangja megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta.

- HÁT AZT HISZEM, EZESETBEN GRATULÁLNOM KELL, DRACO. **SZÉP MUNKA, SZÉP MUNKA. **MINDIG TUDTAM, HOGY KÉPES VAGY RÁ. BECSÜLETÉRE VÁLIK EZ A MALFOY NÉVNEK. APJA FIA, NEM IGAZ? HABÁR ÉN **HÜLYÉRE** TALÁN SOSEM KEFÉLTEM JAMES POTTERT, ÉPP CSAK ADDIG KÚRTAM MÍG… ÖHM ÚGY ÉRTEM RÚGTAM. JÓL SEGGBE RÚGTAM ÉS… MERLIN, MOST MUSZÁJ MENNEM.

Azzal a rivalló lángba borult.

* * *

Előre is bocsi, ha most egy darabig nem lesz új feji, de Tokajba megyek zülleni. Nagyon köszi az eddigi visszajelzéseket, jól esett. Mindenkinek kellemes nyarat! 


	22. Felfedezések és a Sötét Nagyúr

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**22. fejezet - Felfedezések és a Sötét Nagyúr**

* * *

Harry és Draco kigúvadt szemmel, halálsápadtan ültek az asztalnál, és Lucius rivallójának hamvába holt maradványaira meredtek.

Köröttük síri csend honolt.

Majd lassanként bátortalan suttogások hallatszottak innen-onnan a Nagyteremben, aztán halk beszéd, végül ismét normál hangerővel folyt a társalgás.

Nem úgy Harry, és Draco esetében.

- Az… az apád… azt mondta… - kezdte végül Harry riadt arccal, és tekintete találkozott Draco ugyanannyira megrettent képével.

- Azt… azt hiszem… - felelte Draco, és csak bámultak egymásra.

Aztán mintegy néma egyetértésként, visszafordultak a reggelijükhöz.

- Hát – szólt Draco, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára ­­–, ne vesztegessük egész nap itt az időnket, jó? Végül is egy csomó elintéznivalónk van Roxmortsban. Gyorsan reggelizzünk meg, oké Harry?

- Remek javaslat Draco – felelte Harry ugyanazt az erőltetett mosolyt felöltve, mint ami Draco arcán is ült. – Tényleg nem kéne itt időzni, amikor Roxmortsban is lehetünk. – Azzal harapott egy kicsit a muffinjából, és inkább nem nézett Draco szemébe.

Ron zavarodottan nézett egyikről a másikra.

- Malfoy, az apád nem azt mondta épp, hogy ők szexeltek James Po…

- **NEM**!!! – kiáltotta Harry és Draco is egyszerre. Ron megrökönyödött.

- De… - kezdte újra.

- Weasley, ideadnád nekem a juharszirupot? – kérte Draco megtévesztően derűs hangon. – Köszi.

- De én tisztán hallottam, hogy az apád azt mondta…

- Ron szednél nekem egy kis kolbászt? – szólt közbe gyorsan Harry, Ron képébe tolva a tányérját. – Kösz.

- De Harry, az apád, és Malfoy apja sze…

- Tudod mit Harry? Azt hiszem, szívesebben reggeliznék inkább Roxmortsban. Mit szólsz? – fordult Draco Harryhez.

- Micsoda elképesztően pompás ötlet, Draco. Nagyon szeretnék Roxmortsban reggelizni. Sőt, induljunk most rögtön – felelte Harry, és gyorsan felállt.

- De hát srácok, ti nem veszitek tudomásul a tényt, hogy az apáitok nyilvánvalóan…

- Szia Ron, szia Hermione! – mondta Harry gyorsan, és hangosan, majd hosszú léptekkel elsietett az asztaltól.

- Igen, csá Weasley, Granger. Később találkozunk – köszönt el Draco is, és sietve követte Harryt.

Ron Hermionéhez fordult.  
- Mi bajuk van?

Hermione csak a szemét forgatta.

----

A két fiú már majdnem a bejárati csarnokba ért, mikor Draco hirtelen megállt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

- Kéne a köpenyem – mondta Draco, és a mardekáros pincék irányába fordult. Aztán végignézett Harryn is. – Most, hogy belegondolok, rád is rád férne egy köpeny. Meg lehet fagyni odakinn, és rajtunk csak a te pulcsijaid vannak. – Draco, mivel ismét Harrynél töltötte az egész éjszakát, reggel megint csak tőle kölcsönzött ruhákat. Magában hálát rebegett érte, hogy még az álbarátságuk kezdetén elvitte Harryt arra a bevásárló körútra, mert az utóbbi időben egyre többször kényszerült rá, hogy az ő ruháit viselje.

Harry vállat vont. Ő soha nem fordított annyi figyelmet arra, hogy mit visel, de nem akarta, hogy Draco megfázzon, így kötelességtudóan követte a szőkét a mardekáros felségterület felé.

Draco közölte a jelszót a csupasz kőfallal, Harry pedig elsziszegett egy gyors hellót a kígyós hölgynek a szemközti falon lógó portrén. Draco összehúzta a szemét.

- Szóval innen tudtad meg a jelszót, mikor a Szombati Boszorkány Bulváros cikk után megrohamoztál a hülyeségeiddel.

- Voltaképp igen – mosolygott Harry elégedetten. – Nagyon nagy segítség volt. És ne is tagadd, hogy azért elég sok elszámolni valóm volt veled aznap.

- Köcsög – közölte Draco már-már szeretetteljesen. Besétáltak a klubhelységbe, majd Draco megragadta a hálószoba kilincsét…

És értetlenül visszalépett.

- Zárva van – mondta zavartan.

- Ez furcsa – mondta Harry. – Biztos csak valami félreértés.

- Bizonyára – mondta Draco, és előhúzta pálcáját. Rövid úton hatástalanította az ajtózáró varázsokat, és az ajtó feltárult.

Ők pedig megpillantották Seamus Finnigant, és Blaise Zabinit, akik anyaszült meztelenül feküdtek. Draco ágyán.

Pillanatnyi döbbent csend, majd:

- Blaise!

- Draco!

- Seamus!

- Harry!

- Potter!

- Zabini!

- Malfoy!

- Finnigan!

A négyes először csak szájtátva meredt egymásra. Draco tért magához elsőként.

- Mi a FÉSZKES FENÉT műveltek ti ketten? És mi a PICSÁÉRT az ÉN ÁGYAMON művelitek???

Blaise összerezzent.  
- Hát… szebb a takaró.

- Harry tátogott, akár egy hal.  
- Seamus, mi a pokol? Te és Zabini? MÉGIS MIÓTA VAGY TE EGYÜTT DRACO EXBARÁTJÁVAL???

Seamus halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Hát már egy ideje…

A két griffendéles és a két mardekáros egy darabig megint csak egymásra bámult, aztán Draco észrevette, hogy valami barna és szőrös mozgolódik a szoba ellenkező végében lévő éjjeliszekrény alatt, és újból kifakadt.

- TI PERVERZEK! A NYUSZIM MEG ITT VAN A SZOBÁBAN! NÉZZÉTEK MEG! NÉZZÉTEK, MEKKORA TRAUMÁT OKOZTATOK, TI ÁLLATOK!!!

Blaise és Seamus bűnbánó tekintetet vágtak, míg Draco odaszaladt, és felnyalábolta a nyuszit immár Crack ágya alól.

Harry elfojtott egy mosolyt.  
- Draco, a nyuszid biztos rendben van. Elvégre, ott az a kifejezés, hogy „tosznak mint a nyulak". Valahonnan csak jött, nem?

- Fogd be Harry – csattant föl a szőke, és szorosan a mellkasához ölelte a nyuszit. – Ő egy _érzékeny_ nyuszi, és nem kellett volna ilyesmit látnia. – Draco haragos pillantást vetett az ágyán tartózkodó pucér varázslókra. – Nos??? Mi a faszra vártok még??? Tűnjetek már a picsába az ágyamról!!!

Blaise és Seamus sietve engedelmeskedtek.

- ÉS MERLINRE, VEGYETEK FEL VALAMI RUHÁT!

Az újdonsült szerető párocska gyorsan magára kapkodta szétdobált ruháit.

Draco egy rettentő fagyos pillantást vetett rájuk.  
- _Incendio_ – mormolta aztán, pálcájával az ágyra mutatva. A lepedő és a paplan lángra lobbant, majd füstölögve az enyészeté lett.

Blaise felsóhajtott.  
- Aj Draco, teljesen túlreagálod. Nem is terítettük magunkra a paplant.

Draco tekintete határozottan fagyosabbá vált.  
- Csak örülj, hogy úgy döntöttem megvárom, míg kimásztok az ágyból, mielőtt felégetem azt. – Közben III. Draco Lucius Malfoyt elhelyezte Crack ágyán, hogy a híres Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantás összhatását ne csökkentse, hogy egy bolyhos kölyök nyuszit ölelget.

- Rendben, felfogtuk – felelte idegesen Seamus.

Kicsi kényelmetlen csönd következett.

Végül Harry eresztett meg egy bátortalan mosolyt.  
- Hát öhm… gratulálok – mondta próbaképpen.

- Kösz – mosolygott rá vissza Seamus. Blaise várakozásteljesen nézett Dracóra, aki azonban még mindig ingerült képet vágott.

- Én nem fogok gratulálni undorító köcsög. Egy griffendélessel csináltad az _én_ ágyamon. Az egyetlen griffendéles, aki hentereghet azon az ágyon, az Harry.

Blaise csak legyintett.  
- Olyan sértődős tudsz lenni néha.

Harryben hirtelen felötlött valami.  
- Szóval ez azt jelenti, hogy ti együtt voltatok, amikor megcsókoltam… - Tekintete Blaise összehúzott szemeivel találkozott. – Öhm, aha. Akkor bocs.

Blaise sötét pillantást vetett rá.  
- Tulajdonképpen Potter, most már jó ideje együtt vagyunk, szóval nem bánnám, ha legközelebb, mikor úgy döntesz, le kell smárnod valakit, hogy Dracót féltékennyé tedd, nem az _én_ barátomat szemelnéd ki.

- Rendben. Megjegyeztem – mondta Harry.

Seamus ugyanakkor éhesen mustrálta Blaise-t.  
- Olyan szexi vagy, mikor féltékenykedsz – dorombolta. Blaise erre ugyanolyan kiéhezett pillantást lövellt rá.

- Ááááá. Ezt egyáltalán nem szeretném hallani – nyögte Draco.

- Tulajdonképpen, szerintem ez nagyszerű. Igazán örülök kettőtöknek – mondta Harry őszintén. Draco félig meghökkenten, félig sötéten nézett rá.

- Kösz Potter. Tudod, ha akarsz, bármikor itt maradhatsz, és nézheted – jegyezte meg Blaise buján.

- Vagy esetleg csatlakozhatsz is – eresztett meg Seamus egy vigyort, mire Blaise tarkón vágta. – Aú, Blaise!

- Ennyi volt. Elmegyünk. MOST RÖGTÖN! – csattant fel Draco. Odalépett a szekrényhez, elővett két téli köpenyt, és az egyiket Harry felé lökte, majd a kijárat felé kezdte tolni.

- De Draco, szerintem mókás lehetne, ha…

- Fejezd csak be ezt a mondatot, és halott ember vagy, Potter – dörrent rá Draco. Aztán vetett egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást Blaise-re és Seamusre, miközben kitoloncolta Harryt az ajtón, majd maga is kilépett, de még a válla fölött hátrakiabált.

- És az isten szerelmére, EL AZ ÁGYAMTÓL!!

----

- Mindössze csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy szerintem mókás lenne, ha elmennénk majd valamikor egy duplarandira velük – mondta Harry sértett hangot produkálva, ahogy Draco már a Roxmorts felé vezető ösvényen ráncigálta. Talpuk alatt a nemrég leesett első hó ropogott. – Egyáltalán nem valami perverz négyesre gondoltam.

- Jó – foglalta össze Draco tömören. – Mert ha valaha is részt veszünk bármilyen perverz négyesben, akkor az Weasleyvel és Grangerrel lesz.

- MI?

- Ó, bizony – mondta Draco, visszafojtva egy vigyort Harry rémült arca láttán. – Mert hát gondold csak végig. Tudjuk, hogy Granger tulajdonképpen egy kis vadmacska az ágyban, és lányhoz képest nem is néz ki rosszul. Weasley meg… te nem halsz meg érte, hogy megtudd, vajon hogy mennek a szeplői az ágytakaróhoz?

- Jézusom – mondta Harry betegesen sápadtan. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondtad.

- Jaj Harry, gyerünk már. Akkora móka lenne. Felöltöztethetjük Grangert valami jó kis szerkóba, mondjuk francia szobalánynak, aztán nézzük, ahogy Weasley…

- NEEEEEEEM! – nyögött fel Harry, és befogta a füleit. – Draco, kérlek, _kérlek_, könyörgöm, hagyd abba!

- Jól van már Potter – vigyorgott Draco, és finoman Harry vállába bokszolt. – Csak vicceltem.

Harry óvatosan elvette kezét a füléről.  
- Biztos?

- Biztos.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá.  
- Rémes vagy.

- Aha, hát te meg egy seggfej vagy, aki más pasikat csókol meg, hogy engem féltékennyé tegyen. Azt hiszem, megérdemeljünk egymást.

Harry fájdalmas tekintetet vetett Dracóra.  
- Ezt már mindig fel fogod emlegetni, igaz?

- Aha – mondta Draco vidáman. – Ó nézd, máris Roxmortsban vagyunk. Na mi lesz a reggelivel? Meghívsz igaz?

Harry hosszú, panaszos sóhajt hallatott.  
- Hát jó. De csak azért, mert úgyis te vagy a lány ebben a kapcsolatban.

Dracónak tátva maradt a szája felháborodásában. Harry tudta, mikor kell szaladnia.

----

Messze onnan, ahol Draco és Harry immár a hóban évődtek, Lucius Malfoy a dolgozószobájában sajnálta önmagát.

_Harry Potter_ az egész szünetet a Malfoy kúriában tölti. _Harry Potter_. Lucius kitöltött magának egy pohár brandyt, és egy kortyra fel is hajtotta.

Ez nem lehet igaz. Miért pont Harry Potter? Miért, ó miért nem tudja Draco egyszerűen elvenni a Parkinson lányt, ahogy egy jól nevelt Malfoyhoz illik?

Lucius felhajtott még egy pohár Brandyt… majd még egyet… és még egyet…

Nem sokkal később lezuttyant kedvenc székébe, elégedett sóhajjal hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemét. A megfelelően magas alkoholszint jótékonyan elfeledtette vele egy időre, hogy meleg fiának szeretője, aki mellesleg a varázsvilág hőse, a kúrián tölti a szünidőt.

Hirtelen egy hangos pukkanás hallatszott a kertben. Lucius fél szeme kipattant.

- Khivaott? – folytak össze a szavak a szájában, miközben megpróbált kikecmeregni kedvenc székéből, hogy kikémlelhessen az ablakon. Ám mielőtt bármit is láthatott volna, a kertet a dolgozótól elválasztó ajtó kivágódott, és besétált maga a Sötét Nagyúr, Tudjukki, Ő, Akit nem Nevezünk Nevén, minden gonoszok leggonoszabbika, Voldemort nagyúr.

- Ó – nyögte Lucius lemondóan, ismét behunyva szemét. – Sak thevagy.

Voldemort Nagyúr felvont szemöldökkel szemlélte Luciust.  
- Malfoy, te részeg vagy?

- Nem! – méltatlankodott Lucius, majd egy kis habozás után szégyenlősen hozzátette – Na jó, igen.

A Sötét Nagyúr megforgatta a szemét, és lemondó sóhajt hallatott, majd az idősebbik Malfoyra fordította pálcáját.  
- _Sobrietus_! – szólamozta, és Lucius érezte, hogy hirtelen kitisztul a feje.

- Nahát! – mondta, kissé megrázva az agyát. – Köszönöm.

- Szóra sem érdemes – hárította el Voldemort könnyedén, és a táskáért nyúlt, mely csontos válláról csüngött alá.

- Nagyúr?

- Igen?

- Mióta hordasz magadnál retikült?

- Ez nem _retikül_ Malfoy – háborodott fel a Sötét Nagyúr. – Hanem válltáska.

- Válltáska?

- Igen. Párizsban most ez a divat.

Lucius vállat vont. Neki határozottan retikülnek tűnt a holmi, de hát ha a Sötét Nagyúr retiküllel akar flangálni, és jótékonyan válltáskának hívja azt, szíve joga.

- Parancsolsz egy csésze teát, nagyuram?

- Ó, nem kösz. Nem maradhatok. Üzleti ügyben vagyok itt, tudod.

- Valóban? Nos akkor mi is hozott szerény hajlékomba?

Voldemort felhorkant.  
- Szerény hajlék? Ez a hely egy kibaszott kastély.

Luciuson enyhe ingerültség lett úrrá.  
- Ez csak egy kifejezés.

- Mindegy – mondta Voldemort, aki továbbra is kitartóan kutatott a válltáskában. – Hova is tettem… AHA! Meg is van! – Azzal széles mozdulattal előrántotta, valószínűleg az utolsó dolgot, amit Lucius akart volna látni:

Egy példányt a _Reggeli Prófétából_.

- Lucius – kezdte Voldemort Nagyúr bársonyos hangon, helyet foglalva a Lucius melletti székben. – Beszélnünk kellene.

----

- Szóval a fiad tényleg kedveli a Potter gyereket? Mármint _úgy_ kedveli??

- Úgy tűnik – mondta Lucius a halántékát masszírozva. Voldemort csalódottnak tűnt.

- Azt reméltem, alapozhatunk erre valamiféle tervet, hogy elkapjam Harry Pottert. De persze kétségeim támadtak, mikor megláttam azt a múlt heti cikket, tudod amelyikben benne volt a fiad képe, amint egy Madonna dalt énekel, miután Potter hülyére…

- Igen, emlékszem rá – szakította félbe Lucius. Nagyon, nagyon nem akart már megint arról a cikkről diskurálni.

Voldemort morcosnak tűnt.  
- Nem hiszem el, hogy Potter hülyére kefélt valakit. Idióta Potter. Mindenki olyan nagyszerűnek tartja.

- De tudod, aztán az én fiam is hülyére kefélte őt – jegyezte meg Lucius sértetten.

Voldemort csak legyintett.  
- Ó, persze, persze tudom, csakhogy én Potterrel versengek. Ki nem állhatom, hogy valamiben felülkerekedett – jelentette ki keserűen. Aztán felcsillant a szeme. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy én is hülyére tudnék kefélni valakit, ha megpróbálnám. – Hirtelen kiéhezve meredt Luciusra. – Mit szólsz Malfoy? Mindig is odavoltam a szőkékért.

Lucius nyelt egyet.  
- Öhm… bármilyen hízelgő is ez rám nézve nagyúr, de házas ember vagyok.

- Ja persze. Kár. – Voldemort valamennyire csalódottnak tűnt. – Na mindegy, még mindig ott van Féregfark.

Luciust kínzó rosszullét kezdte gyötörni.

- Hé Malfoy!

- Mi az?

- A te fiadnak nem a Parkinson lányt kellene elvennie?

_Végre_. Végre valaki, aki megérti, milyen fontos, hogy azzal házasodjunk össze, akivel elő van írva.

- Igen, pontosan! – mondta Lucius izgatottan. Végre valaki, aki megérti a fájdalmát, akit beavathat titkos tervébe, aki segíthet neki, hogy Draco belesétáljon a házasság csapdájába.

- Na, ez kizárt, hogy összejöjjön. Draco nem lenne boldog.

- Hogy… _mi_?

- Hát, a fiad egyértelműen _meleg_, Lucius. El se hiszem, hogy hozzá akarod kényszeríteni egy lányhoz.

- Az én fiam nem _meleg_ – fakadt ki Lucius. – Ő csak… _tapasztalatokat_ gyűjt.

Voldemort nagyúr nevetésben tört ki.  
- Ah, hát ez jó! Még hogy Draco nem meleg! Én meg Harry Potter rég elveszett nagyapja vagyok! – szipogott, és nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit törölgette a szeme sarkából. – Ó, Lucius. Milyen mókás vagy. Te vagy a kedvenc talpnyalóm.

- Úúú, kösz – élcelődött Lucius. Voldemort felállt.

- Hát, most már muszáj mennem. Most, hogy Dracón keresztül esélytelen lenne Potterhez férkőznöm – hát nagy kár, de mindegy – más terveket kell kidolgoznom. És nem azt mondtad, hogy Potter itt tölti a karácsonyi szünetet? Biztos, hogy nem lehetne…

- Egészen biztos – erősítette meg Lucius. – Nem kaphatod el, amíg az én házamban tartózkodik. Nem megyek vissza az Azkabanba, csak mert eltűnt, míg az én felügyeletem alatt volt. Más alkalmat kell keresned, hogy kezet emelj rá.

Voldemort vállat vont.  
- Igen, sejtettem, hogy ezt mondod majd. De egy próbát megért. Akkor később találkozunk.

Azzal egy pukkanással dehoppanált.

Lucius sóhajtott. Még a Sötét Nagyúr is meg van róla győződve, hogy a fia meleg. Mindenki ellene van.

- LÚÚÚÚ-CIÚÚÚSZ!! Kéne egy kis segítség drágám! Rendbe kéne szedni a kertet! Azt akarom, hogy minden tökéletes legyen a mi kis Dracónknak, és a híres barátjának.

Lucius felnyögött, és kezébe temette az arcát. Az élet utálta őt.


	23. Kergesd a cikeszt!

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította: **Raven

**Javította: **Bella G. Air

* * *

**23. fejezet - Kergesd a cikeszt!**

* * *

A hosszú, termékeny, Roxmortsban való vásárlással eltöltött délelőtt után, Harry és Draco a kviddicspálya felé vették útjukat, egy kis játszadozás reményében.

Nem, nem _olyan_ játszadozás miatt.

Draco a zsebébe nyúlt, és elővett egy kicsi aranycikeszt, melynek apró szárnyain megcsillant a napfény.

- Kész vagy Potter? – kérdezte gúnyosan felvonva szemöldökét.

- Kész – felelte Harry, mire Draco elengedte a cikeszt, és mindketten a nyomába eredtek.

Dracónak el kellett ismernie, hogy imádta, mikor Harry repült. A varázsló olyan természetes eleganciával szelte a levegőt, amit csak a világ legjobb játékosai tudtak produkálni. Ráadásul szélfútta haja, és a huzattól kipirult arca olyan jól állt neki, hogy Draco hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy totál beindult.

Három-négy menet cikeszhajszolás után, melyek során rendre Harry kerekedett felül, Draco agyában egy ördögi terv kezdett megfoganni, ami majd reményei szerint befűszerezi a nap hátralevő részét.

Intett Harrynek, hogy beszélni akar vele, mire ő odarepült és megállt tőle néhány centire. Draco alaposan megnézte magának barátját: eszméletlenül kócos haj, a hidegtől és a mozgástól piros pofik, izgatottságtól csillogó zöld szemek. Ó igen, Draco határozottan kész volt rá, hogy kissé más irányba terelje a játék menetét.

- Szóval miről akarsz beszélni? – érdeklődött Harry, miközben kissé le-föl lebegett a seprűjével és várta, hogy Draco elétárja mondandóját.

Draco vigyorgott.  
- Hát, ha készen állsz Potter, mit szólnál, ha kissé érdekesebbé tennénk a játékot?

Draco annyira meggyőzően beszélt, hogy Harry abbahagyta a szórakozott lebegést, és feszült érdeklődéssel válaszolt.  
- Meglehet. Mit vettél a fejedbe? – tette hozzá, és igyekezett nemtörődöm hangot megütni, gyorsuló lélegzetvétele azonban rögtön elárulta.

- Ó csak egy kis fogadás, ez minden – legyintett Draco. Tekintete Harry szaporán emelkedő mellkasára esett, amitől az ő szíve is gyorsabban kezdett verni. Ezt imádta Harryben – mindig mindenben benne volt.

- Fogadás, hogy ki kapja el a cikeszt? Oké. És mik a feltételek? – kérdezte, és szeme le-föl vándorolt pajkos tekintetű barátján. A teste még jól emlékezett Draco ma reggeli akciójára, és pozitívan reagált egy esetleges ráadás ötletére.

Draco közelebb repült Harryhez.  
- Egyszerű. Akinek nem sikerül elkapnia a cikeszt – dorombolta lágyan –, az maga válik a cikesszé, és a nyertes fogja üldözni.

- Bővebben? – puhatolózott Harry óvatosan, és kíváncsi volt, mire akar Draco kilyukadni. Míg a magyarázatra várt, újból liftezni kezdett a Tűzvillámmal.

- Úgy értem – folytatta Draco, egyre szemérmetlenebbül méregetve Harryt –, hogy ha te kapod el a cikeszt, akkor üldözőbe vehetsz engem. Az egész kastélyon át kergethetsz, ha úgy tetszik. Te leszel a fogó, én pedig a cikesz. És amikor elkapsz, megdughatsz, _bárhogy_ ahogy jól esik.

Harry ledermedt a seprűjén.

Draco ismét rávetette azt a buja, kéjelgő vigyorát.  
- És persze, ha én kapom el a cikeszt, akkor ugyanez fordított felállásban. Na mit mondasz?

Harry szóra nyitott a száját, de hirtelen kiszáradt torkára forrott az összes szó. A pulcsija nyakához nyúlt, és érezte, hogy perzselő forróság száguld keresztül az egész testén. Elméje egyből megtelt a legkülönfélébb képekkel Dracóról: Draco a hátán, Harry ágyában; Draco kikötözve vonaglik; Draco az asztalon egy üres teremben…

Mély levegőt vett, és bólintott.

- Remek – eresztett meg Draco egy győzedelmes vigyort. – Megegyeztünk? Talán megpecsételhetnénk – nyújtotta ki a kezét, és Harry megrázta azt, miközben szinte szikrázott a levegő ott, ahol egymáshoz értek.

Draco kinyújtotta szabad kezét, melyben ártatlanul pihent a kis cikesz. Szürke szempár találkozott a zölddel.

- Akkor a győztes üldözi tovább a cikeszt – búgta Draco. – Remélem, megbirkózol a nyomással, Potter.

- Ó, kicsinállak Malfoy – felelte Harry. A verseny előtti évődés csak még jobban feltüzelte, és duplájára növelte szexuális étvágyát. – Enyém a segged.

- Nem lennék olyan biztos benne – dorombolta Draco, apró mosollyal a szája szélén. Harry máris teljes mértékben a cikeszre fókuszált, így elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy Draco mosolya buja flörtölősből, egyenesen ragadozóvá vált. Pedig ha észrevette volna, talán megsejtette volna, hogy barátja sántikál valamiben.

De nem tűnt fel neki. Draco elengedte a pici aranylabdát, és mindketten hatalmas elszántsággal kilőttek a levegőbe, hogy megkaparintsák azt.

----

Bár mindketten nyaktörő tempóban repültek utána, a cikesz kitért üldözői elől, és eltűnt. Draco és Harry a pálya közepén lebegve várták, hogy újból felbukkanjon.

Draco kihasználta a pillanatnyi nyugalmat, és egy roppant ártatlan kifejezést öltött fel az arcára, majd Harryhez fordult. – Tudod Potter – kezdett bele szokványos hangon –, múlt éjjel álmodtam valamit.

- És? – kérdezett vissza Harry, nem is igazán figyelve rá, hogy mit mond Draco. Szeme szüntelen pásztázta a levegőt, keresve az aranyszínű villanást, ami egy éjszakányi forró szexet jelentett volna a dögös szőkével. Nagyon elemében volt, minden figyelmét a cikesz megtalálására fordította. Sziklaszilárd volt, rendíthetetlen, semmi nem zavarhatta meg a koncentrálásban.

- Hát – mondta Draco, de közben ő is éber volt –, csak egy újabb átkozottul erotikus álom kettőnkről.

Na jó, _majdnem_ semmi nem zavarhatta meg a koncentrálásban.

Harry tökéletesen megfeledkezett a cikeszről, és teljes hátraarcot csinált a seprűjével, hogy Dracóra nézhessen. – M-mi? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon.

Draco visszafojtott egy diadalmas vigyort.  
- Ja, igen. Egy csomószor őrült, vad, perverz, és állatias szexről álmodtam veled Potter, mikor még nem is voltunk együtt. Merlinre, hihetetlenül forró volt…

- T-tényleg? – dadogta Harry, és hirtelen támadt egy olyan érzése, mintha neki most valami egészen mással kéne foglalkoznia, nem pedig Draco kettőjükről szóló, erotikus álmaival. – És… öhm… miről szólnak ezek az álmok? – kérdezte, remélve, hogy hangja tisztán cseng, pedig nyilvánvalóan nem így volt.

- Ó, csak a szokásos, tudod. Este van, és az ágyadban vagyunk. Az ágytámlához kötözlek, és végignyalom minden porcikádat, aztán a számmal kényeztetem a legérzékenyebb testrészedet. Vagy a bájitaltanteremben csináljuk Piton asztalán. Esetleg lassan levetkőztetsz teljesen meztelenre, hogy aztán a kviddicsöltözőben tégy magadévá. És aztán mindig úgy begerjedek ezektől az álmoktól, hogy mikor reggel felkelek, még mindig kemény vagyok, és a zuhanyzóban kell könnyítenem magamon, miközben rád gondolok.

- Jóságos egek. – Harrynek kiment a fejéből minden épkézláb gondolat, és megigézve bámult barátjára.

- Mmmm, már attól is rám tör a vágy, ha csak rágondolok – búgta Draco, majd hátrébb hajolt a seprűn, és kéjelegve végigsimított saját testén, tökéletesen és teljes mértékben elterelve ezzel Harry figyelmét. Úgy tett, mintha becsukná a szemét, miközben félig leeresztett szemhéjai mögül még mindig a cikesz után kutatott. – Mmmm Harry… – nyögte. – Annyira begerjesztesz. Azt akarom…

És ekkor meglátta a cikeszt.

Draco nem teketóriázott, villámsebesen üldözőbe vette. Harrynek, akit teljesen hatása alá vont Draco kis színi előadása, beletartott egy pár másodpercbe, mire felfogta, mi történt épp. Gondolatban elátkozta Dracót, és a nyomába eredt.

Mindketten eszeveszett tempóban szárnyaltak a kis aranylabda felé, amely oly sok ígéretet tartogatott elkapójának. Egyre gyorsabban haladtak felé, de Draco tetemes előnnyel indult. Harrynek csak akkor sikerült beérnie őt, mikor kinyújtott ujjai már a labdát érintették. Nem látva más lehetőséget, Harry beleütközött oldalról, így mindketten a földön kötöttek ki, egymásba gabalyodva, és erőteljesen zihálva.

- Te mocskos, rohadt kis csaló – zúdította rá Harry szidalmait, és kihámozta magát Draco végtagjai közül, hogy felállva a barátjára bámulhasson. – Nem hiszem el, hogy így megpróbáltad elvonni a figyelmemet, átkozott kis köcsög.

Draco szintén felállt, és összetéveszthetetlenül ravasz tekintetet vetett Harryre. – Hát, szerencsémre – mondta lágyan, és kinyitotta a markát –, sikerrel jártam.

Tenyerében ott feküdt az aranycikesz.

Harry álmélkodó, naiv zöld szemei találkoztak a másik gonoszul csillogó szürke szemeivel, és Draco ravaszdi tekintete egyértelműen egyre kiéhezettebbé vált. Olyan szélesen vigyorgott, hogy hófehér fogsora is kivillant, ami már-már vadállatias külsőt kölcsönzött neki.

- Jobb, ha rohansz Potter.

----

Harry elviharzott a pályáról, amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta. Ismerte annyira Dracót, hogy tudja, harminc másodpercnél több előnyt nem fog adni. Felsprintelt hát a kastélyba, beszáguldott az ajtón, keresztül a bejárati csarnokon, minden fordulónál diákokba ütközve, de elszántan igyekezett minél távolabb jutni.

Azon törte a fejét, vajon hol keresné Draco a legkevesebb eséllyel. Mire ezt végiggondolta, már meg is fordult, és elindult a mardekáros pincék felé. Először elfutott Piton tanterme előtt, aztán gyorsan visszament, berohant, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Belülről nekidőlt, és próbált lélegzethez jutni.

- Az az átkozott mardekáros pöcs – gondolta Harry magában. Hátravetette fejét, majd lecsusszant a földre ülőhelyzetbe, hogy jobban kipihenje magát. – _Eltervezte_ az egészet. Szándékosan megzavart, hogy el tudja kapni a cikeszt. – Harry egy pillanatra megakadt a gondolataiban, és visszafojtott lélegzettel várt, ugyanis hangokat hallott odakintről. Figyelmesen hallgatózott, de nem Draco volt az. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

Habár be kellett vallania magának, hogy ez az üldözősdi nem feltétlenül _rossz_. Tulajdonképpen azon kapta magát, hogy az idegesség és izgatottság vegyes érzése kellemesen bizsergető érzést váltott ki a gyomra tájékán. A tudat, hogy Draco utána kutat, és aztán amikor rátalál és elkapja, eszméletlenre fogja kefélni, iszonyúan begerjesztette.

- Akár egy nagyon pajzán vállfaja a mugli bújócskának – állapította meg Harry, és lassan felállt. Nos, ha ő most egy cikesz, akkor úgy is fog viselkedni, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem fog itt egy helyben ülni, hanem igyekszik mozgásban maradni. Emellett nem akarta, hogy Draco túl könnyen megtalálja. Óvatosan kimerészkedhetne a teremből, és felosonhatna a Tekergők Térképéért, meg a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyért, de az aligha lett volna fair. Harry Potter pedig arról volt nevezetes, hogy igyekezett igazságosan játszani.

És egyébként is, ő azt akarta, hogy Draco elkapja. Csak persze először mindent megtesz, hogy elrejtőzzön előle. Talán alulmaradt Dracóval szemben a cikesz elkapásánál, de mindent el fog követni, hogy a hajtóvadászat még órákig eltartson.

----

Miközben Harry körültekintően elhagyta Piton tantermét, és közben egyfolytában a folyosót fürkészte egy szőke fej felbukkanásától tartva, Draco épp a kastély másik végében járt, az északi torony tájékán. Sorra bejárta a folyosókat, és belesett a tantermekbe. Egyszerre gratulált, illetve átkozta el magát remek ötletéért. Gratulált, hiszen Harry Potter jelen pillanatban is riadtan menekült előle, és Dracónak el kellett ismernie, hogy rém izgató volt vadászni rá.

És átkozta magát, elvégre fogadhattak volna egyszerűen a szexre, egyből a meccs után, és akkor most is épp Harryt kefélné, ahelyett hogy a tetves kastélyt kell átkutatnia utána.

----

Harry sikeresen elkerülte Dracót egész a vacsoráig, amikor is komoly dilemmával kellett szembesülnie. _Éhezett_. Kaját kellett szereznie, és erre két lehetőséget látott. A kérdés az volt, hogy a konyhára menjen-e, vagy inkább a Nagyterembe? Melyikre fog Draco kevésbé számítani?

Jó pár perces alapos megfontolás után, Harry a Nagytermet választotta, kiokoskodva, hogy Draco nyilván azt hiszi majd, hogy észrevétlen akar maradni. Emellett viszonylag biztonságos volt odamennie. Lesz ideje elfutni (remélhetőleg) ha esetleg Draco feltűnik.

Harry belesett a Nagyterembe, és az ajtóból egyből a mardekáros asztalt kezdte kémlelni. Draco sehol. Tökéletes!

Odasietett a griffendélesekhez, és leült szokott helyére Ron mellé. Pakolt néhány ételt a tányérjára, és villámgyors falatozásba kezdett.

- Hé, Harry – nézett rá érdeklődve Ron. – Sietsz, vagy mi van?

Harry csak bólintott, miközben épp hatalmas kortyokban nyelte be a sütőtöklevét, majd folytatta a habzsolást.

- Biztos gyorsan végezni akar a vacsival, hogy aztán elkezdhesse írni azt az átváltoztatástan esszét, ami hétfőre kell, ugye? – okoskodott Hermione.

Harry megállt. Hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Hermionéra, de aztán vállat vont.  
- Aha, úgy van Hermione. Pontosan erről van szó.

Hermione helyeslően bólintott.  
- Jól teszed Harry. Nem szabad az utolsó pillanatra halasztanod azt az esszét. Ha késel vele, McGalagony tuti kiakad, és kemény büntetésre számíthatsz tőle.

Harry majdnem félrenyelte a falatot. Miért kell Hermionénak mindenféle félreérthető megjegyzést tennie, amikor már amúgy is csak a szex jár a fejében?

- Igen haver – értetett egyet Ron is nagy bölcsen. – Hetekig ezen lovagolna.

Harry ezúttal tényleg félrenyelt.

- Harry, jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott Hermione. – Mi van a szádban?

Harry nagy levegőt vett.  
- Még semmi – mormolta az orra alatt. – De már csak idő kérdése. – Hermione és Ron zavartan meredtek rá, de Harry nem törődött velük. Befejezte a maradék étel eltakarítását is a tányérjáról, lenyelte utolsó korty ivólevét, megtörölte a száját, és készen állt a távozásra. Felpillantott, hogy ellenőrizze az ajtót – és rémületére Draco sétált be azon, a mardekáros asztal felé tartva.

Tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódott iskolatársaik százainak feje felett.

Harry szeme kimeredt, Draco pedig sokatmondóan megnyalta a száját. Arra sem vesztegette az időt, hogy barátainak megmagyarázza, Harry máris ellökte magát az asztaltól, és kiviharzott a Nagyteremből, Dracóval szorosan a nyomában.

----

A rövid szemkontaktus után Draco gerincén azonnal vadul bizsergető érzés futott végig.  
- Enyém vagy Potter – gondolta magában, miközben Harry felugrott az asztaltól, és kirohant a Nagyteremből. Draco utána iramodott.

Lendületesen követte Harryt folyosóról folyosóra, lépcsőkön fel, és lépcsőkön le, majd újabb folyosón végig. Még épp látta maga előtt, ahogy Harry befordul egy sarkon, és utánasietett, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Ő is befordult a sarkon…

És Potter nem volt ott.

Draco körülnézett. Harrynek a folyosót szegélyező tantermek valamelyikében kell lennie, és ahogy erre rádöbbent, ördögi vigyor terült szét az arcán. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Potter csapdába esett. Felemelte a pálcáját, és az összes ajtóra ajtózáró bűbájt bocsátott. Az majd bent tartja Harryt, legalábbis amíg átkutatja az egyes helységeket.

Draco módszeresen, egyenként kinyitogatta az ajtókat.

Potter eddig sehol.

Megdermedt. Már csak egy ajtó maradt, amit még nem ellenőrzött le, és kelletlenül tette volna meg, ugyanis az egy lányvécéhez tartozott. Bár nem gondolta, hogy Harry egy lányvécében bújna el, meg volt rá az esély, hogy talán mégis. Így mély levegőt vett, és óvatosan benyitott.

- Helló! Van itt valaki? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, nem kívánva, hogy fülsértő sikolyokkal, és méltatlankodó „PERVERZ" felkiáltásokkal kelljen szembesülnie, ha valóban vannak lányok a mosdóban.

Senki nem felelt. Draco, kicsit felbátorodva, belökte az ajtót, és besétált.

A mosdó úgy nézett ki, mintha már évek óta nem használták volna. Az egyik fülkén a „használaton kívül" felirat díszelgett. _Potter bizonyára tudta, _gondolta magában. _Tudta, hogy ez egy használaton kívüli lányvécé, és biztonságosan bejöhet. _Halk, diadalittas hangot hallatott. Harrynek itt kell lennie, egyszerűen biztos volt benne. Elkezdte egyesével leellenőrizni a fülkéket, gondolatai pedig már azon jártak, mit is fog csinálni a híres Kis Túlélővel, mihelyst elkapta.

Draco fülét hirtelen halk hang ütötte meg, ami talán szipogás lehetett, és abból a fülkéből jött, amelyik a „használaton kívül" táblácskát viselte. Szájára azonnal győzedelmes mosoly kúszott. Odasétált a fülkéhez, és felkészült rá, hogy kinyissa.

- Tudom, hogy bent vagy, Potter! – kiabálta, és megfogta a kilincset. – Most elkaptalak te kis dög, és remélem felkészültél, mert a falhoz nyomlak, és… ki a fene vagy te??

Dracóban fájdalmasan tudatosult a tény, amint feltárta a fülkeajtót, hogy nem Harry rejtőzködött mögötte, hanem egy lány kísértete. Haja copfba volt kötve, szemüveges arca meglehetősen komor volt.

A kísértet sértődötten szipogott.  
- Nem mintha valóban kíváncsi lennél rá, de én Hisztis Myrtle vagyok. _Te_ ki vagy?

Draco gúnyosan nézett rá.  
- Én Draco Malfoy vagyok. – Becsmérlően meredt a szellemre. – Te vinnyogtál itt?

Hisztis Myrtle ráfüggesztette sebzett tekintetét.  
- Te is sírnál, ha az életed olyan nyomorúságos lett volna, mint az enyém, most meg itt ragadtál volna kísérteni egy lányvécében. Igazán goromba vagy, tudod. Egyáltalán nem vagy olyan megértő, mint például Harry Potter.

Harry nevének hallatára, Draco egyből felélénkült.  
- Ismered Harry Pottert?

Myrtle hirtelen nagyon vidámnak tűnt.  
- Ó, igen – mondta izgatottan. – _Évek_ óta ismerem. Olyan helyes, és bátor. Emlékszem is, mikor…

- Igen, igen ő csodálatos – vágott közbe Draco ingerülten. Még a kastély szellemei is bolondulnak a barátjáért.

Myrtle rábámult.  
- Nem túl udvarias dolog félbeszakítani valakit – közölte sértetten.

- Igen, persze de te ugye már nem is igazán vagy valaki, nem igaz? – felelte Draco. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Myrtle felháborodott nyögését, és folytatta. – Nézd, nem láttad őt mostanában? Mondjuk az utóbbi húsz percben.

- Nos, még ha így is lenne, aligha mondanám el _neked_. Harrynek távol kéne maradni az olyanoktól, mint te.

- Kímélj meg a kioktatástól. Láttad vagy sem? – követelte Draco a választ, mire Myrtle lesajnálóan nézett rá.

- Történetesen nem. De most pusztulj innen, és hagyj engem békén. Rémes alak vagy.

Draco a szemét forgatta. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry a többi fülkében sem rejtőzik, a távozás mellett döntött. Sarkon fordult, és azon csodálkozott, hogy hova tűnhetett a barátja.

----

Hisztis Myrtle várt egy pár percet, miután Draco elment, aztán keresztül lebegett az egyik nem működő mosdókagylón.

- Rendben van Harry – mondta. – Most már előjöhetsz. Elment.

A mosdókagyló hirtelen elmozdult, és láthatóvá vált egy cső, ami épp elég széles volt hozzá, hogy beférjen egy ember. Harry előkászálódott, és leporolta a nadrágját, majd egy gyorsan elsziszegett utasítás után a Titkok Kamrájának bejárata bezárult.

- Millió köszönet Myrtle – mondta megnyerően. – Jövök neked eggyel.

Ha Myrtle-nek lett volna akár egy csepp vér is a testében, és nem pedig félig meddig áttetsző állapotban leledzik, akkor most bizonyára elpirult volna.

- Köszi Harry – mondta. – Tudod, hogy bármikor segítek neked. És ha megunnád azt a szörnyű szőke fiút, vagy a közeljövőben meghalnál, akkor tudod, hogy mindig szívesen látlak a…

- Kedves tőled – vágta rá gyorsan Harry, és igyekezett megszabadulni az agyába tolakodó nyomasztó képektől. – De most jobb, ha sietek. Akkor majd találkozunk.

- Amikor csak akarsz Harry – felelte Myrtle, egy szellemhez képest roppant szemtelen kacsintással. Harry erősen küzdött, hogy ne rázza ki a hideg, és kilépett a mosdóból, majd elindult a folyosón, továbbra is Draco elől bujkálva.

----

Majdnem elérkezett a takarodó ideje, és Harry gondolatban gratulált magának a jól végzett munkáért. Draco valószínűleg már irtó ideges lehet, mert nem képes őt megtalálni. Harry elsétált a könyvtár ajtaja mellett, önelégült arccal befordult a sarkon, és…

Megdermedt.

Draco ott állt, és Blaise-zel beszélgetett.

Szerencsére úgy tűnt, Draco nem vette észre Harryt, aki csöndesen hátrálni kezdett, majd befutott az első ajtón, ami a látóterébe került.

Ah, a könyvtár. Tökéletes. Ott Draco soha nem keresné, gondolta, és beljebb nyomakodott.

----

- Hé Draco, az nem Harry volt az előbb?

Blaise szavaira Draco megpördült.  
- Láttad Pottert? Hol? – A kínzó kielégületlenség tisztán érezhető volt a hangján.

- Épp ott – mutatott Blaise a folyosóra. – Meglátott minket, és elviharzott. Talán bement a könyvtárba. – Aggódva nézett Dracóra. – Miért nem jött ide köszönni? Minden rendben van köztetek?

- Ahogy a dolgok állnak, nem is lehetnének jobban rendben a dolgok – mosolygott Draco, és el is indult Blaise mellett a könyvtár súlyos faajtaja felé.

----

Harry sebesen haladt el a magas polcok, és asztalok mellett, miközben egy sötét zugot keresett, ahol elrejtőzhet, mikor valaki a nevén szólította.

- Harry! Hol voltál? Azt hittem, egész idő alatt itt dolgozol az esszéden!

Hermione volt az. Harry elővigyázatosan odasétált az asztalához.

- Igazából Hermione, én elég… elfoglalt voltam – igyekezett a magyarázattal, de nem akarta elárulni, hogy épp egy kissé perverz macska egér játékot játszanak a barátjával.

- Ó – mondta a másik. – Hát akkor most már dolgozhatsz velem, ha szeretnél.

- Én nem tudok, nekem…

Ekkor hirtelen feltárult a könyvtár ajtaja, és Harry látta, hogy Draco sétál be rajta, kiéhezett tekintettel az arcán.

Harry letérdelt Hermione mellett.

- Harry, mi ütött belé…

- Sssssh! – pisszegte le a fiú, és Hermione asztala fölött kikukucskálva figyelte, ahogy Draco gondosan átvizsgálja a polcok közötti folyosókat, Harry után kutatva.

Hermione zavartan nézett rá, mire Harry intett neki, hogy hajoljon közelebb.

- Hermione. Segítened kell, oké? – hadarta a lánynak. – Elrejtőzöm az asztal alatt, és mikor Draco ideér, és megkérdezi, hogy láttál-e, mondd neki, hogy nem.

- Harry, ezt nem értem. Miért bújsz el Draco elől.

- Majd később elmondom – súgta sietősen, és bemászott az asztal alá. – Csak tedd meg nekem Hermione, oké? Légy szíves!

Draco észrevette Hermionét, és integetett neki. A lány bizonytalanul visszaintett.

- Rendben Harry, belemegyek – súgta, mire a fiú megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Az asztal alól figyelte Draco cipőjét, amint egyre közeledett, majd megállapodott pont Hermione asztala előtt.

- Helló Granger – köszönt.

- Malfoy – felelte ő, fel sem nézve a könyvéből.

- Figyelj, én Harryt keresem. Nem láttad valahol? – kérdezte Draco, és kezét az asztallapra helyezve előrébbhajolt, hogy megnyerően mosolyoghasson Hermionéra.

- Nem. Sajnálom, de nem láttam – felelte a lány, kicsit talán túlságosan is gyorsan. Draco figyelmesen tanulmányozta az arcát.

- Biztos vagy benne Granger? Nem hazudnál nekem, igaz? – kérdezte olyan hangon, ami tele volt magától értetődő bizalommal. A griffendélesek nem valami jó hazudozók, ezzel Draco tisztában volt, és nyomatékosan belebámult Hermione képébe.

A lány arca halvány rózsaszínbe váltott.  
- Hát persze, hogy nem hazudnék neked Draco – mondta, és kissé kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. – Mondtam, hogy nem láttam Harryt, és nem is láttam. Valahol máshol kell keresned.

Harry összerezzent az asztal alatt. Hermione messze nem hangzott valami meggyőzően, de Draco hátha mégis beveszi.

Esélytelen volt.

Draco felült az asztalra, Hermione könyvei mellé, lábait hanyagul lóbálni kezdte. Harrynek kicsit hátrább kellett húzódnia, nehogy eltalálja.

- Granger – kezdte Draco barátságosan –, beavatlak egy icipici titokba. Ha Harry mondta neked, hogy mondd azt, hogy nem láttad, akkor az nem igaz. Harry valójában _azt_ _akarja_, hogy megtaláljam.

- Ő… tényleg? – kérdezte Hermione zavartan. Harry elfojtott egy nyögést. Ez így nem oké. Szemével lehetséges menekülési útvonalak után kezdett kutatni.

- Igen, tényleg – folytatta Draco zavartalanul. – Ugyanis egy játékot játszunk.

- Ó. – Hermione hangja kíváncsivá vált. – Miféle játékot?

- Egy szexjátékot.

- Óóóó – tört ki Hermionéból izgatottan. – Folytasd.

- Nos – kezdett bele Draco a magyarázatba. – Én vagyok a fogó, ő pedig az aranycikesz. Egész délután őt üldöztem a kastélyban.

- Azt kell mondjam, ez igazán szexi – jegyezte meg a lány lenyűgözve. – Ezt le kell írnom. – Harry elhúzódott az útból, mikor Hermione a táskájáért nyúlt, és előhúzott belőle egy körülbelül naplóméretű fekete noteszt.

- _Hermione Granger feljegyzései vad, perverz szexötletekről? _– olvasta Draco hangosan a címet, és hangja hitetlenkedve csengett. – Granger, ugye ez nem az, amire…

- De igen az. _Mindent_ lejegyzek.

Pillanatnyi csönd állt be. Csupán Hermione pennájának a sercegése volt hallható, amint jegyzetet gyártott, és mind Harry mind Draco azon gondolkozott, hogy lehetne ellopni a kis noteszt.

- Szóval mi lesz, ha végül elkapod Harryt? – érdeklődött Hermione. Draco sokatmondóan rávigyorgott

- Mit gondolsz? Leteperem a földre, és megkefélem – hajolt közelebb Draco bizalmaskodva. – Granger, én tudom, hogy láttad őt. Azt is lemerném fogadni, hogy tudod, jelenleg hol bujkál. Engedd meg, hogy elmagyarázzak valamit. Iszonyatosan be vagyok indulva, mióta csak kviddicseztünk, ami már legalább öt órája volt. Lassan megőrülök. Ha megtalálom végre azt az idiótát, élete legjobb szexében fogom részesíteni. Te Harry egyik legjobb barátja vagy. Meg akarod fosztani élete legjobb szexelésétől?

Pillanatnyi szünet áll be, és úgy tűnt, Hermione átgondolja a dolgokat. Az asztal alatt, Harry szintén a gondolataiba merült. Önmaga felfedése hirtelen kecsegtető lehetőségként tűnt fel. Igen, felfedi magát, aztán hagyja Dracónak, hogy… nem! Ez elvi kérdés. Ilyen könnyen nem adhatja meg magát.

Draco érezte, hogy Hermione meginog, és tovább ütötte a vasat.  
- Granger, muszáj segítened. Nem emlékszel? Egy barátnak az a dolga, hogy segítsen a másiknak szexhez jutni. Ez szabály.

Hermione habozott.  
- _Tényleg_ van ilyen szabály? – kérdezte Dracót fürkészve.

- Igen van – felelte Draco nyomatékosan.

- Hát… - tűnődött el Hermione. Draco és Harry mindketten lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak. – Rendben van Malfoy. Harry az asztal alatt van.

- A kurva életbe Hermione! – kiáltotta Harry, amint Draco diadalmasan kurjantást hallatott, és lehajolt az asztal alá.

- De Harry, Malfoy azt mondta, a barátoknak az a dolguk, hogy segítsenek…

- Aha, értem – csattant fel Harry, kimászva az asztal, Dracótól távolabbi oldalánál, és gyorsan felállt. – Amikor én akarom elcsábítani őt, akkor „ó nem Harry, nem hazudhatok Malfoynak, csak hogy szexelhess vele". De bezzeg mikor Draco akarja ugyanezt, akkor „persze Draco, Harry az asztal alatt van. Intézd csak el!

Harry és Draco egymásra néztek, amint szemben álltak egymással az asztal ellenkező oldalain. Mindketten összehúzott szemmel vizsgálták a másikat, az egyik hűvös ezüstszínűvel, a másik pedig élénkzölddel. Csak nézték a másikat, és várták, hogy az megtegye az első lépést.

Draco kihívóan meredt Harryre.  
- Tényleg elintézlek, Potter. Nagyon durván megkeféllek, amiért öt átkozott órán keresztül kellett, hogy kergesselek! – Draco elindult jobb oldalra, Harry pedig az asztal bal oldalát vette célba. Megtettek egy kört, és ismét szemtől szemben álltak. Kezük az asztallapon nyugodott, szemük összeszűkült.

- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy ilyen béna fogó vagy – vágta hozzá Harry, Draco szeme pedig még jobban összeszűkült.

- Potter, ezzel túl messzire mentél.

- Nem félek tőled – vigyorgott rá Harry, miközben folytatta a provokálást –, ugyanis nem fogsz elkapni. – Azzal úgy tett, mintha jobbra indulna, majd elrohant bal felé. Draco utána iramodott. Mindketten végigszáguldottak az asztal körül, majdnem fellökve Hermionét, és ismét megálltak az asztal ellenkező oldalain.

- Oké, ennyi volt, csini fiú – csattant fel Draco. – Én igazán rendes akartam lenni ma este veled, tényleg. De nem, neked muszáj volt kinyitni azt a hatalmas szádat, úgyhogy most aztán tényleg megkapod.

Megkezdték a harmadik kört, amikor is…

PUFF!

Harry elbotlott valamiben, és elterült a könyvtár padlóján. Gyorsan hátranézett, és egy gonoszul vigyorgó, kinyújtott lábú Hermionéra esett a tekintete.

- Hermione, te _elgáncsoltál_? – hápogta Harry döbbenten.

Hermione vállat vont.  
- Csak segítek neked, hogy szexhez juss Harry. Elvégre ez a barátok dolga – mondta mézesmázosan.

Draco nem hagyta ki a lehetőséget. Megkerülte az asztalt, és zsákmányához sietett, aki lehetőségei szerint gyors iramban hátrált a padlón.

- De Draco, ugye tudod, hogy nem mondtam komolyan, hogy béna fogó vagy? – esett kétségbe Harry, gyomra azonban türelmetlenül összerándult, mikor megpillantotta Draco kiéhezett tekintetét.

- Ezzel már elkéstél Potter – szólt Draco, aki készen állt rá, hogy lecsapjon áldozatára. – Most már az enyém vagy.

Harry tovább hátrált a közelítő szőke elől, mígnem válla valami masszívba ütközött. Könyvespolcok. Ennyi volt hát, csapdába esett, és nem volt menekvés…

- MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY!! Mégis mit képzelnek, mit csinálnak itt?

Madam Cvikker volt az, a könyvtáros. Harry jegye a szabadulásra.

Draco becsukta a szemét. Nyilván el kellett számolnia tízig, nehogy valami sértő és durva dologgal illesse a könyvtárosnőt, aki újabb akadályként tornyosult közé, és barátja közé.

- Elmúlt a takarodó! Ágyban lenne a helyük! El innen, mielőtt mindketten büntetést kapnak, amiért megszegik a könyvtár szabályzatát! Indulás, most rögtön! Sipirc!

- Azonnal Madam Cvikker – mondta Harry, és gyorsan felpattant a földről. – Gyere Draco, nem akarunk büntetést igaz? – mosolygott rá mézesmázosan Dracóra.

- _Potter_ – kezdte Draco vészjóslóan, Harry azonban már el is indult az ajtó felé, hogy kijusson a könyvtárból.

- Ó neeem – mondta magának Draco, és Harry után sietett.

Természetesen erre Harry is begyorsított.

Draco követte.

Aztán Harry már rohant, Draco úgyszintén, és Madam Cvikker rikoltozása közepette kirontottak a könyvtárból.

Harrynek talán volt egy kis előnye, Dracót azonban hajtotta a vérében felgyülemlett szexuális kielégületlenségből származó feszültség, amitől dupla olyan gyorsan tudta kapkodni a lábát. Harry épphogy eljutott egy üres folyosóig a bűbájtanteremnél, mikor Draco elkapta.

Rávetette magát, és kezét szorosan a derekára kulcsolva leteperte Harryt, mire az a padlón kötött ki, Draco pedig ráesett.  
- Megvagy! – hangzott a győzedelmes csatakiáltás, miközben maga alá gyűrte a másikat.

Egy kis ideig egymáson feküdtek, és a folyosó padlóján ziháltak. Harry a hasán, Draco pedig rajta. Végül a szőke megmozdult, és a Harry fülébe súgott:

- És Draco Malfoy elkapta a cikeszt. – Érezte, ahogy Harry megremeg alatta, amint forró lélegzete a nyakát simogatta.– 150 pont a mardekárnak.

----

Draco seperc alatt talpra rántotta Harryt, és betuszkolta egy üres terembe. Harry egy lélegzetvételnyi idő alatt ajtózáró és némító bűbájt szórt az ajtóra, aztán Draco máris a falhoz passzírozta.

- Véged van Potter – sziszegte Draco Harry fülébe, a hátát a falhoz préselve, majd állítását kihangsúlyozandó megízlelgette Harry fülcimpáját. Abból, ahogy Harry megremegett alatta, Draco arra következtetett, hogy ebben ő sem talál kivetnivalót, így hamarosan már követelőzően csókolta barátját. Nyelve erőszakosan bebarangolta Harry száját, akivel forogni kezdett a világ. Készségesen alávetette magát barátja erőszakos viselkedésének, és nem tudta visszafojtani nyögéseit, amint Draco nyelve lejjebb kalandozott a nyakára, és szívogatta, harapdálta a bőrt, számos piros nyomot hagyva azon.

Draco kezei, amik addig Harry hátán voltak, most lesiklottak a pulcsi széléhez, Harry pedig türelmetlenül felemelte a karját. Draco lerántotta, majd félredobta a ruhadarabot. Pillantásával éhesen bejárta Harry testét, és elismerően megnyalta a száját.

- Nagyon szexi vagy – mormolta elismerően, és amint keze le-föl járt az újonnan felfedett pucér bőrön, élvezte, ahogy az izmok megfeszülnek az érintés alatt. – És mind az enyém. – Majd, hogy kijelentését alátámassza, elhúzta Harryt a faltól, és egy nagyobbacska asztal kezdte felé tolni, ami a terem közepén állt.

- Draco – mormolta Harry, túlságosan is beindulva ettől a domina Dracótól ahhoz, hogy bármi értelmeset kinyögjön. A vad szőke nem túl gyengéden toloncolta hátrafelé, ő pedig érezte, hogy végül valami masszív, kemény dolognak ütközik.

Draco még jobban hátratolta, és egy pillanatra Harry esetlen ívben hátrahajlott az asztal fölé, mialatt Draco egyre hevesebben csókolta tovább.

- Fel – parancsolta a Mardekáros, és Harry engedelmesen felugrott a mögötte levő asztal szélére, lábait pedig Draco derekára kulcsolta. A szőke fél kezével szorosan átölelte Harry hátát, a másikkal pedig a Griffendéles lágy, fekete haja felé nyúlt, és a selymes tincsekbe markolt, miközben tovább ostromolta Harry száját.

Harry mindeközben kezével Draco pulcsijának széle felé nyúlt, és elkezdte felhúzni. Kínzó sóvárgást érzett rá, hogy levetkőztesse, és jól megnézhesse magának pucér barátját. Draco azonban hirtelen odakapott, és keményen félrelökte a kezét.

- Aú, Draco! Ez fájt – vonta össze Harry a szemöldökét. Draco válasz helyett, csak hátradöntötte őt az asztalon, majd fölé tornyosult.

- Most én parancsolok Potter – mordult rá. – Megértetted? – Harry lélegzete elakadt, ahogy Draco erőteljesen az ágyékába markolt.

- Oké, te parancsolsz, ahogy csak akarod – sóhajtotta. – Csak egy kicsit meztelenebbül akartalak látni, ez minden. – Harry ismét a pulcsiért nyúlt, ez alkalommal azonban szándékosan akarta provokálni a szőkét.

Ahogy előre gondolta, Draco ezúttal még erősebben lökte el a kezét.  
- Melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy „én parancsolok"? – dörrent rá, és elkapta Harry csuklóját, majd leszorította kezeit az asztalra.

Harry groteszk élvezetét lelte a helyzetben, ahogy kiszolgáltatottan vonaglott a forrongó Draco Malfoy alatt. Gyomra, mintha apró, verdeső pillangókkal telt volna meg a kínzó vágytól, amit fölé hajló barátja okozott.

- Na most Potter – kezdte a szőke, veszélyesen halk hangon, ami olyan helyeken okozott izgalmat Harrynek, amik létezéséről addig nem is tudott. – Kész vagy az én szabályaim szerint játszani, vagy meg kell, hogy büntesselek? – Fenyegetésének nyomatékosítása végett, fogait erőteljesen belemélyesztette Harry egyik mellbimbójába.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha megbüntetsz, Draco – közölte Harry huncutkodva, mire Draco gyönyörű ezüstszín szemei összeszűkültek.

- Én is azt hiszem. – Azzal egy pálcavillanásra kötelek jelentek meg, és szorosan lerögzítették Harry csuklóját az asztal két oldalán.

Harry szája tátva maradt, mire Draco gúnyosan elvigyorodott.  
- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki tud kötöző bűbájokat, Potter. – Kezét mintegy mellékesen megpihentette Harry farmerjának zipzárán. – Tudod Harry – kezdte aztán, és kezét a barátja nadrágján átsejlő, figyelemre méltó dudorra csúsztatta, mire Harry jólesően lehunyta szemét. – Öt órán keresztül kellett, hogy üldözzelek. - Keze visszakúszott a zipzárra, és lassan lehúzta azt. – Szerintem ez igazán gonosz dolog volt tőled, nem?

Harry beharapta alsó ajkát, hogy nehogy hangosan felnyögjön, amint Draco tehetséges ujjai utat találtak a nadrágjába. Draco felvonta szemöldökét.  
- Kérdeztem valamit, Harry – szidta, és kezét Harry boxerébe csúsztatta, aki a hideg ujjak érintésére felnyögött.

- Igen…óistenem…uhm…nagyon gonosz…óigen… - próbálta mondani Harry. Kifejezetten hálás volt érte, hogy az öt órás menekülés során felgyülemlett adrenalin csaknem elviselhetetlenül érzékennyé tette bőrét.

- Hmmmm, igen – folytatta Draco, szeme csillogott az asztalhoz kötözött Harry látványra. – Úgy lenne igazságos, ha most neked is még legalább öt órát kellene várnod, nem gondolod? – kijelentését hangsúlyozandó, elhúzta a kezét.

Harry szeme kipattant, és elszörnyedve nézett Dracóra.  
- Nem teheted – suttogta hitetlenkedve, és a félelem egyértelmű szikrája villant meg smaragdzöld szemében.

Draco várt egy másodpercet, majd elmosolyodott.  
- Hát persze, hogy nem. Azt hiszed, egy másodperccel is tovább várnék rá, hogy megdugjalak? – Azzal egy erős rántással megszabadította Harryt a farmertől, és az alsótól, eltüntette a köteleket, majd felugrott az asztalra.

- Ó hála istennek – sóhajtotta Harry a megkönnyebbüléstől, és a mámorító érzéstől, ahogy Draco ráfeküdt. Azután jó ideig már egyikük se mondott semmi összefüggő dolgot.

----

_Később…_

- Harry?

- Igen?

- Ébren vagy?

- Nem.

- Hazudsz – mondta Draco, és szeretetteljesen megpuszilta a szorosan hozzábújó Harry feje búbját. – Várod már, hogy a Malfoy kúriában töltsd a karácsonyt?

Harry Draco nyakához fúrta a fejét.  
- Nem – mormolta. – Az apád ki fog szolgáltatni Voldemortnak, és én lassú és fájdalmas kínhalált halok.

- Ugyan, nem fog – ellenkezett Draco. – Megígérem. És mellesleg, az én szobámban fogsz aludni.

Szünet.

- Ó – pillantott fel végül Harry a szőkére. – Ezt a részét még nem is említetted.

- Pedig de. Ez azt jelenti, hogy annyit, és akkor szexelhetünk, amennyit, és amikor csak akarunk. Jól hangzik?

- Amennyit csak… - ismételte magának Harry, ízlelgetve a tényt. – Nagyon jól hangzik.

Draco megpuszilta a homlokát.  
- Na látod. Most már alig várod. És ha már a szexnél tartunk… - legörgette Harryt a mellkasáról a hátára. – Még mindig én parancsolok, és azt mondom újabb menet jön.

- Te vadállat – dörmögte Harry, és próbált bosszús hangot megütni, de ezt tökéletesen cáfolta a tény, hogy arcára boldog vigyor ült ki, mihelyst Draco ismét csókolni kezdte.


	24. Találkozás a Malfoyokkal

Nagyjából magyarra fordította: Raven

Magyarította és javította: Gaby

Átnézte: Fairy és Drachiss

* * *

**24. fejezet – Találkozás a Malfoyokkal**

* * *

A maradék néhány tanítási hét gyorsan elrepült, és mielőtt bárki is annyit mondhatott volna, hogy „szexi srácok szexelnek" elérkezett a szünidő első napja, Harry és Draco pedig izgatottan készülődött a Malfoy kúriába.

Már mindannyian összepakoltak az induláshoz. Harry Hermionéval, Ronnal és Seamusszel (meg Csámpással, Pulival és Hedviggel) üldögélt a griffendéles asztalnál, és a reggelijét fogyasztotta, mielőtt elindultak volna a Roxfort Expresszhez

- Szóval akkor legközelebb karácsony után találkozunk Draco partiján – jegyezte meg Harry, mire mindenki bólintott.

- Ha már Dracónál tartunk, ő hol van? – nézett körül Hermione.

- Még a cuccait szedi össze – felelte Harry. – Azt mondta, később csatlakozik a reggelinél.

Erre mintegy végszóra, Draco meg is jelent a Nagyterem bejáratánál, és egy kis kosárkát cipelt, amiben, Harry sejtése szerint, III. Draco Lucius Malfoy lapult. Odasétált az asztalhoz, és lezuttyant Harry mellé, majd fejét a vállára hajtotta.

- Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte Harry, és szeretetteljesen végigsimított Draco haján, aki válaszul Harry nyakához dörgölőzött.

- Aaaaaaa, szegény kicsi Draco. A csúnya Harry ébren tartotta a mi kis görényünket egész este? – piszkálódott Ron, mire Draco felemelte a fejét, és egy 7:30-hoz képest igazán lenyűgöző Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantást lövellt az irányába.

- Nem, mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá _Vízlipatkány_ – gúnyolódott Draco –, de nem erről van szó. Fontos parti ügyeket kellett elintéznem. Most viszont, ha nem bánod, kibaszottul korán reggel van ahhoz, hogy a lényegtelen ostobaságaiddal foglalkozzam.

A szőke lehajolt, hogy kinyissa a kosárkát, és kiemelte belőle a nyusziját. Harry elkapta Ron pillantását, és a „nem korán kelő típus" szavakat tátogtatta némán az irányába, mire Ron megértően bólintott.

„És nem is igazán kedves" – tátogta vissza Harrynek.

- Harry, nem akarlak megzavarni, de… mit csinál a barátod? – kérdezte Seamus érdeklődve. Harry odafordult. Draco az ölében tartotta a kis nyuszit, és úgy tűnt, épp egy kis nyuszipulcsit igyekszik ráadni.

- Öhm… Draco, szívem – kezdte Harry a legédesebb hangján –, mit csinálsz?

- Ráadok egy pulcsit DLM-re, mert nem akarom, hogy megfázzon az én kicsi nyuszikám – gügyögte Draco a nyuszinak, Harry őszinte ámulatára.

Harry közelebbről is szemrevételezte a nyuszi új szerelését.  
- Értem… és egész véletlenül nem a HPRK katalógusból szerezted ezt a pulcsit?

Draco sunyin nézett.  
- Ne hülyéskedj. Honnan az égből gondolod?

- Mivel az van ráírva: „Egyes nyuszik imádják Harry Pottert!" Szóval valamiért arra következtettem.

- Aha, hát akkor nézd csak meg, mit visel Csámpás és Pulipinty.

Harry megpördült, de már épp csak azt látta, ahogy barátai elrejtik az állatkáikat.  
- Ron… Hermione… - kezdte Harry, egyértelműen könyörgő hangon. – Kérlek, mondjátok, hogy _nem_ a HPRK-ból vetettek ruhát az állataitoknak.

- Mi? Nem, hát persze, hogy nem, semmiképp sem tennénk olyat – mormolták rögtön a kérdezettek, melyre Harry egy sóhajtással válaszolt

- Akkor mutassátok – mondta, mire Hermione és Ron is bűntudatosan szemmagasságba emelték az állatukat.

Pulin, és Csámpáson is kicsi póló volt. Puliéra az volt írva: „Huhogj, ha szereted Harryt", Csámpáséra pedig az: „Harry Potter, a macskák csodája (nyaú)"

- Ó istenem – borzadt el Harry. – Ki találta ki ezeket??

- Ó, mindenki hozzátett valamit – felelte Seamus vidoran. – Dumálgatunk a talikon, és jönnek az ötletek. Remek holmik vannak még, mint pólók, kalapok, hálócuccok, de azt gondoltuk hamarosan fehérnemű meg alsógatya ágazat is lesz.

Harry arca furcsa árnyalatot öltött

- Seamus, én nem igazán hiszem, hogy… - kezdte, de e pillanatban megérkezett a bagolyposta. Egyszerre minden szem egy apró bagolyra szegeződött, aki egy levelet pottyantott Draco elé.

A fiú felbontotta a küldeményt, gyorsan átfutotta, és elmosolyodott.

- Kitől jött? – kíváncsiskodott Ron.

- Oliver Woodtól – felelte Draco, és figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Harry milyen feszült lett a név hallatán.

- Igen? – szólalt meg nemtörődömnek szánt hangon. – És mit ír a jó öreg Ollie?

- Ó, semmi különöset. Csak tudatta, hogy ott lesz a partimon.

- MI? – ordította Harry, mire az asztalnál lévő állatkák ijedten ugrottak egyet, és számos fej fordult az irányukba.

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- Na de Harry, igazán…

- Draco, nem is mondtad, hogy meghívod azt a… azt a… – Harry. Nyilvánvalóan még nem tette túl magát a féltékenykedésen, ami az Oliver-Draco incidenst kísérte.

- Még szép, hogy nem mondtam el. Tudtam, hogy túl fogod reagálni. Ahogy most épp teszed.

Harry rábámult.  
- Draco, én nem akarom, hogy ott legyen – nyafogta. – Még mindig akar tőled valamit, én tudom.

- És? Te meg egy tetves híresség vagy, és az egész iskola akar tőled valamit. _Fan clubod_ van, Merlinre is. Szerinted én hogy érzek?

- De az más – ellenkezett Harry. – Ők csak… hát csak egy rakás hibbant.

- Hé! – tiltakozott Seamus. – Ezt most fájt! Nem vagyunk hibbantak, épp csak…

- Nézd Harry, Oliverrel még mindig haverok vagyunk – vágott közbe Draco. – Eljön a partira, és ez végleges.

- Oké, rendben – húzta össze Harry a szemét. – Ebben az esetben, Charlie is még mindig a haverom. Miért nem hívod meg őt is?

- Tájékoztatásul közlöm Potter – mondta Draco sértetten –, hogy az egész Weasley brancsot meghívtam, csak a te kedvedért.

- Tényleg? – Harry láthatóan ellágyult. – Nahát ez édes volt tőled Draco. Rendben van, sajnálom, nem kellett volna…

- Ó Harry, nehogy elhidd már egy szavát is ennek a pöcsnek. Hazudik, mint a vízfolyás – szólt közbe Ron. – Malfoy küldött nekünk meghívót, melyben meghívta az össze Weasley gyereket, kivéve, és ezt most idézem: „azt az undorító, hitvány-képű, semmirekellő tetűt, aki a sárkányokkal dolgozik."

- Draco! – döbbent meg Harry. Draco vállat vont.

- Mi az? – kérdezte aztán ártatlanul.

- Ha Oliver jön, Charlie is jön – jelentette ki Harry, és keresztbe fonta karjait. Draco összehúzta a szemét.

- Nem.

- De igen.

- Na idefigyelj, Potter – forrongott Draco, és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy egy hosszú, panaszos sóhajt hallasson. – Az égvilágon semmi nem történt köztem, és Oliver között. Semmi. Itt van viszont Finnigan, akit meghívtam, pedig rajtakaptam, hogy megcsókol, és te is megcsókoltad egyszer, csak hogy féltékennyé tegyél, és…

- Ó, látjátok mennyi az idő? Azt hiszem, jobb, ha megkeresem Blaise-t! – mondta gyorsan Seamus, azzal felállt az asztaltól, és elsietett. Kissé ideges lett a Draco szemében megvillanó haragos szikra miatt.

Hermione felváltva nézett egyik fiúról a másikra. – Komolyan mondom – sóhajtotta –, röhejesek vagytok. Mindketten nyilvánvalóan megőrültök egymásért. Miért kell mégis egyfolytában féltékenykedni?

- _Nem_ vagyok féltékeny! – tiltakozott egyszerre mind a két fiú, de közben nem néztek egymásra.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Rendben, akkor bizonyítsátok. Draco, hívd meg Charlie-t a bulira. És Harry, egy szót se többet Oliverről.

Egy pillanatra elhallgattak.

- Rendben – szűrte végül Harry fogai között, és Draco is beletörődően bólintott.

- Remek – mondta Hermione sugárzó mosollyal az arcán, miközben felállt az asztaltól. – Na, össze kell szednem a csomagomat. Majd a vonaton találkozunk srácok.

Draco is felállt.  
- Igen, és még írnom kell egy levelet Olivernek, mielőtt elindulunk. – Harry felé sandított, abban reménykedve, hogy az tesz valami megjegyzést. Harry bosszúsnak tűnt, de nem szólalt meg. Draco átnyújtotta neki a nyuszit.

- Elvinnéd nekem DLM-et a vonathoz? – Harry átvette a bolyhos nyuszit a barátjától, és bólintott. Draco elindult az ajtó felé, de mielőtt kiment volna, még visszakiáltott a válla fölött.

- És ne merészelj a pulcsijához nyúlni!

- Fenébe – szitkozódott Harry, és elhúzta a kezét, amivel épp megpróbálta lecibálni a nyusziról a pulcsit.

----

Miután firkantott egy gyors választ Olivernek a buliról (és egy átkozott meghívót Charlie Weasleynek), Draco elindult a bejárati csarnok felé, hogy a thesztrálok húzta fiákerek felé vegye az irányt. Ledobta a bőröndjét a többi csomag mellé, amik arra várakoztak, hogy bepakolják őket a vonatba, és lesétált a lépcsőkön, mikor megpillantotta maga előtt Hermionét, amint épp egy hatalmas bőrönddel viaskodott.

- Granger várj csak! – szólt utána, mire Hermione megtorpant. – Miért te cipeled a csomagodat? Miért nem hagyod csak itt a többivel, hogy majd a házimanók felvigyék a vonatra? – mutatott a nagy halom bőröndre, amik ott voltak a lépcső mellett.

Hermione összehúzta a szemeit.  
- Na látod, épp ez az a hozzáállás, ami szolgasorba taszítja őket! Miért kéne egy aprócska házimanónak cipelnie a táskámat, mikor magam is meg tudom csinálni? Nem tesznek így is éppen eleget? – mondta, és újfent rángatni kezdte a bőröndöt.

Draco már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy azt mondja: „hiszen varázslatot használnak a táskáknál, idióta sárvérű", de ekkor sokkal jobb ötlete támadt.

- Tudod Granger – kezdte ártatlanul, és egy lehengerlő mosollyal ajándékozta meg a lányt –, tökéletesen igazad van.

Hermione megtorpant.  
- M-mi? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Draco már amúgy is fantasztikusan elbűvölő fogpasztareklám mosolya még bűbájosabbá vált.

- Azt mondtam, igazad van – kezdte nagy komolyan. – A házimanók már így is tömérdek munkával le vannak terhelve. Segítenünk kéne nekik, ahol csak tudunk, és rém kegyetlenség, hogy még csak fizetséget sem kapnak a kemény munkáért.

Hermione úgy tűnt, legszívesebben megcsókolná Dracót.

- Ó Draco, tudtam, hogy valaki végül megért majd! – sipította boldogan. – Mindezen évek után… a sok kampányolás és a MAJOM… és végül hogy ilyes valaki, mint egy Malfoy egyetértsen… egyszerűen csodálatos! – áradozott, Draco pedig barátságosan megpaskolta a vállát.

- Így igaz. Voltaképp miért nem hagyod, hogy _én_ cipeljem a holmidat? Évekig csak kihasználtam a házimanókat, és itt az ideje, hogy valami tegyek kárpótlásul.

- Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte Hermione elhűlve.

- Teljes mértékben – erősítette meg Draco.

- Draco, hát ez… nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék. Menjek veled?

- Ó nem, te menj csak előre – utasította Draco. – Magam szeretném csinálni. Tudod, hogy vezekeljek a bűneimért, meg minden. Mondd meg Harrynek, hogy mindjárt ott vagyok.

- Ó igen, persze! Csodálatos vagy Draco, egyszerűen csodálatos – puszilta meg Hermione az arcát, és lepakolta a csomagjait. Draco figyelte, míg el nem tűnt szem elől, majd lehajolt, és kinyitotta a lány bőröndjét.

- Itt kell lennie valahol – dünnyögte, miközben a nagy halom ruha, könyv, és varázsholmi között kotorászott, amiket Hermione hazavitt a szünidőre.

- Gyerünk, gyerünk már… AHÁ!

És a táska legaljáról, Draco végül előhúzott egy kicsi naplóméretű fekete noteszt. Pimasz mosollyal zsebre vágta, bezárta Hermione bőröndjét, majd visszacibálta és odahajította a lépcsőnél várakozó bőröndkupac tetejére, amik arra vártak, hogy a házimanók felvigyék őket a vonatra.

----

Harry és Ron a Roxfort Expressz egyik fülkéjében üldögélve várakoztak, ki-ki a maga párjára, és csokibékát majszoltak.

- Nem mintha féltékeny lennék – magyarázta Harry, kábé már milliomodik alkalommal –, egyszerűen csak nem értem, miért ír Oliver az én Dracómnak. – szemlélte rosszkedvűen a kibontatlan csokibékáját.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben már a negyedik békát tömte magába.  
- A _te_ Dracód? Csak nem átlapoztad Malfoy „Hogyan legyünk kisajátítós köcsögök" jegyzeteit?

- Nem – védekezett Harry. – Csak nem bírom, ha együtt látom őket, ez minden.

- Mondd Harry – kezdte Ron, hogy elterelje Harry figyelmét Dracóról és Oliverről. – eldöntötted már, hogy akarsz-e játszani a Puddlemere Unitednál?

Harry megrázta a fejét.  
- Még nem. Azóta kaptam több ajánlatot is, és egyszerűen nem tudok dönteni.

- Segíthetek – mondta Ron izgatottan, mire Harry rámosolygott.

- Az jó lenne – felelte komolyan, most már kicsit vidámabban. – Majd mindent megmutatok, amit kaptam. Tulajdonképpen lehetnél a menedzser, vagy valami olyasmi, ha akarsz. – Kibontott egy csokibékát, és betuszkolta a szájába.

- Menedzser… - mondta Ron álmodozó hangon. – Én lennék Ron Weasley, kviddics menedzser. Ez briliáns! – Harryre nézett, majd fontoskodó üzleties hangsúllyal szólalt meg újra. – Rendben van Potter, halljuk azokat az ajánlatokat.

Harry nevetett, és elkezdték megvitatni a lehetőségeket Ronnal. Még akkor is erről beszélgettek, mikor a vonat mozgásba lendült. Kicsivel később megjelent Hermione, mikor épp azon tanakodtak, hogy melyik csapathoz előnyösebb csatlakozni. Aztán Draco is felbukkant. Hanyagul a fülke ajtajának dőlt, és úgy nézett le mosolyogva Harryre.

- Kedves tőled, hogy végre csatlakozol Malfoy – jegyezte meg Harry kissé sértődötten, amiből nyilvánvalóvá vált Draco számára, hogy még mindig féltékeny egy kicsit az Oliver-ügy miatt. Különös módon, ezt a Harryre olyannyira nem jellemző duzzogást is nagyon cukinak találta.

- Jaj, hagyd már Harry. Draco az én csomagjaimat cipelte, hogy ne a házimanóknak kelljen. Hát nem édes? – ömlengett Hermione.

- Hogy _mit csinált?- _bukott ki egyszerre Harryből és Ronból.

- Támogatja a házimanók jogait. Nem fantasztikus? Még a MAJOM-ról is azt mondta, hogy jó ötlet! – folytatta Hermione boldogan. Ron teljesen le volt taglózva. Harry hitetlenkedve nézett barátjára.

- Mi van? – kérdezte Draco. – Talán tilos, hogy törődjek az engem körülvevő mágikus lények jólétével? – Azzal odaballagott Harryhez, és lezuttyant az ölébe.

- Seggfej, állat – dünnyögte Harry, amint Draco teljes súlyával ránehezedett, de azért a karjai egyből Draco derekára fonódtak, és fejét Draco lágy pulcsijába törölte. Draco elmosolyodott, és végigsimított Harry haján.

- Uhh, ti most már _egész_ úton a King's Crossig ölelkezni fogtok? – kérdezte undorodva Ron.

- Valószínűleg – helyeselt Draco, és egy puszit nyomott Harry fejére. – Habár lehet, hogy szexelni is fogunk, sosem lehet tudni.

- Úúú, fúj – mondta Ron, mire Hermione rámosolygott.

- Tudod Ron, még sosem szexeltünk a Roxfort Expresszen – jegyezte meg mézesmázosan, mire Harry felnyögött Draco háta mögött.

- _Hermione__eeee_! – tiltakozott a Draco pulóvere által leárnyékolt hangon. – Ne mondj már ilyeneket!

Ron, ellenben, el volt ragadtatva. – Egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni, nem igaz? – Azzal felugrott, és megragadt Hermione kezét. – Csá Harry, csá Malfoy – bökte oda, majd kiráncigálta barátnőjét a fülkéből, hogy egy üres kupé után nézzen.

Aminek ugyebár az lett a következménye, hogy Harry meg Draco kettesben maradtak a fülkében, és Draco már úgyis is Harry ölében ült.

----

Egy darabig összefonódva, meghitt csöndbe burkolózva ültek, amit végül Harry tört meg.

- Tényleg muszáj Olivernek jönnie? – mormolta Draco pulcsijának, ami így kábé úgy hangzott, mintha egy sértődött hatéves mondaná. Draco mosolygott, és épp belefogott volna, hogy meggyőzze Harryt, ő és Oliver csak barátok, csakhogy aztán jobb gondolat tolakodott a fejébe. Tulajdonképpen még nem is szexelt Harryvel, mikor az épp féltékenységi dührohamot kapott.

És ahogy Weasley mondta: egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni.

- Őszintén szólva, Harry – kezdte Draco roppant ártatlanul –, már alig várom, hogy találkozzak Oliverrel. Mintha évek óta nem láttam volna.

- Hmph – jött Harry válasza, és kicsivel erősebben szorította magához Dracót, aki felbátorodva folytatta.

- A profi kividdicsjátékosi lét csodát művelt a testével, nem gondolod? A rajongólányok is mind megőrülnek érte.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte mesterkélten közömbös hangon, ami tökéletesen nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem hagyják hidegen Draco, nem is annyira ártatlan megjegyzései.

- Ó igen. Na meg a fiúk is. Mindenki egyszerűen _megőrül_ Oliverért.

- Persze, bizonyára. Mindenki odavan az átkozott Oliver Woodért. – Harry egész testében megfeszült, és Draco érdeklődve feszegette, vajon meddig mehet még el, mielőtt robban…

- Nem is csodálom. Hiszen remek srác, és igazán jó kviddicsjátékos. – Draco hatás szünetet tartott. – Ó, és átkozottul jó az ágyban.

Ez megette a hatását.

Egy kevésbé ügyes, ám annál inkább erőteljes mozdulattal, Harry lefordította Dracót az öléből, így ő a Roxfort Expressz padlóján találta magát. Dracónak alig sikerült kinyögnie egy meglepett „oomph" hangott, Harry máris fölötte volt, és kezeit lefogva a padlóhoz szorította. Szája centiméterekre volt a szőkéétől.

- Nem kellett volna ezt mondanod, Malfoy – duruzsolta Harry. Szemei smaragd tűzben égtek.

- Ó nem? És miért is nem, Harry? – Draco szavainak hatására Harry erőteljesen hozzádörzsölte csípőjét a másikéhoz, mire az élvezettel felsóhajtott az egész testét átjáró érzés hatására.

- Mert most kénytelen vagyok bebizonyítani, hogy velem sokkal jobban jársz, mint Oliver Wooddal bármikor is.

Ezekkel a szavakkal Harry Dracóéra nyomta a száját, mire a szőkével forogni kezdett a világ. Draco a Harry által korábban elfogyasztott csokibékák ízét érezte a szájában, Harry pedig szorosan barátja testéhez simult, miközben lágyan ringatta őket a vonat zötykölődő padlója.

Harry csak annyi időre állt meg, míg lekapta Draco felsőjét, aztán pedig azzal foglalta el magát, hogy a szőke egész mellkasát végigcsókolta. Draco szeme fennakadt az érintések okozta extázistól és amint Harry feje egyre lejjebb kalandozott, csöndesen hálát rebegett minden ősi istennek és varázslónak, hogy ő most itt van, ebben a pillanatban, és a még mindig csokibéka ízű szájú Harry molesztálja a Roxfort expressz vibráló kupéjában.

**----**

Mikor a vonat végre befutott a King's Cross állomásra, Harry és Draco összeölelkezve keltek fel a vonat üléséről, ahol kicsit elszenderedtek/elszunyókáltak. Harry elmosolyodott, mikor Draco gyorsan megpróbálta rendbe szedni a haját, de nem tudta leküzdeni, a gyomrában az idegességtől támadt kellemetlen érzést, amikor a közeledő találkozásra gondolt Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy-jal.

Dracónak feltűnt a kifejezés az arcán, és megcsókolta.  
- Ne aggódj már, minden rendben lesz – mondta bátorítóan. Harry nagy levegőt vett, és összegyűjtötte minden uncia legendás bátorságát, majd felállt, felkészülve a nagy találkozásra.

----

Lucius és Narcissa a peronon álltak. Narcissa izgatottan fürkészte a tömeget Draco feltűnő, szőke haja után kutatva, Lucius pedig elővette a tőle telhető legfenyegetőbb, és legveszélyesebb kinézetét.

- Jaj, Lucius drágám, hagyd már abba ezt az undokoskodást. Megijeszted a gyerekeket – korholta Narcissa kedvesen. Lucius fájdalmas pillantást vetett rá.

- Én egy Malfoy vagyok, Narcissa. Az a _dolgom_, hogy megrémítsem a gyerekeket.– Azzal rábámult egy nagyon kicsi gyerkőcre, csak hogy alátámassza mondandóját. A gyerek félelmében egy „íííííí" hangot hallatva odaszaladt a szüleihez. Narcissa sóhajtott.

- De édeském, ha ilyen undokul viselkedsz, nem fogsz jó benyomást tenni Draco barátjára, és azt akarjuk, hogy kedveljen, nem igaz?

Lucius mély levegőt vett, és kétségbeesett vágyat érzett egy korty vodka felhajtásáért. - Cissa, bogaram, mondtam már neked, hogy már korábban is találkoztam Harry Potterrel. Szerintem cseppet késő már jó első benyomást tenni.

Narcissa odafordult hozzá, és szemében őszinte csodálkozás ült.  
- Drágám, te már találkoztál Draco barátjával? Harry Potterrel? A hírességgel? Miért nem mondtál semmit? És Harry tényleg pont olyan édes, és jóképű, mint ahogy a lapok állítják róla?

----

- Anyu! Apu! Itt vagyunk! – kiabálta Draco, majd ő és a leginkább ideges tekintetű Harry Draco szülei felé vették az útjukat.

- Draco, én egyetlen kicsi fiacskám…– gügyögte Narcissa, és ragyogó mosollyal ölelte magához gyermekét. – Nézzenek oda! Vagy egy féllábnyit nőttél szeptember óta! – Megpuszilta Draco pofiját, Draco pedig visszamosolygott rá.

- Jó téged látni, anya – mondta Draco őszintén, aztán az apjához fordult. A két Malfoy végigmérte egymást.

- Apa – mondta Draco egy udvarias biccentés kíséretében. – Látom, még mindig jól nézel ki,

- Fiam – felelte Lucius, szintén egy biccentés kíséretében. Dracóról Harryre esett a pillantása, aki bizonytalanul és habozva ácsorgott Draco mögött. – Látom, még mindig meleg vagy.

Draco kihívóan nézett rá

- Draco, mézem, nem mutatsz be a barátodnak? – kérdezte Narcissa, és Harryre mosolygott, aki próbaképp visszamosolygott.

- Ó igen, mindünket mutass be a mocskos Kis Geci Túlélőnek – morogta Lucius, mire Draco csúnyán nézett rá.

- Anya, Ő Harry – közölte Draco, és jelentőségteljesen Harry dereka köré fonta a kezét. – Harry, ő az anyám.

- Örülök a találkozásnak Mrs. Malfoy – mondta Harry a lehető legudvariasabb hangján, megrázva Narcissa kezét.

- Ó, nézd már, hát nem édes? – mosolygott Narcissa. Lucius a szemét forgatta. – És nézd csak azokat a szép zöld szemeket! Annyira örülök, hogy nálunk töltöd a szünidőt, Harry. Pompás lesz, egy ilyen remek vendéggel.

- Köszönöm a meghívást Mrs. Malfoy – felelte Harry komolyan, miután magához tért a megrázkódtatásból, hogy Narcissa ilyen meglepően kedves

- Szívesen látunk, Harry. Luciusszal már nagyon zgatottan vártuk, hogy találkozzunk a fiatalemberrel, akiért Draco úgy odavan. Nem igaz Lucius drágám?

- Ó igen – mormolta Lucius szarkasztikusan. – A fiam egy fiatalemberért van oda. _El vagyok ragadtatva._

Draco bosszúsan nézett.  
- Na de apa, most tényleg. Már egy éve megmondtam, hogy meleg vagyok, és csak, mert most hazahozom Harry Pottert…

Narcissa csettintett az ujjával. – Harry _Potter_! Hát persze! Most már tudom, honnan volt olyan ismerős ez név.

Harry, Draco és Lucius összenéztek. – Öhm… mert én vagyok a… hm… Kis Túlélő? – kockáztatta meg Harry segítőkészen, de Narcissa megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem erről van szó, édes. Ugyanaz a neved, mint Lucius kis barátjának a Roxfortból. Az a másik Potter fiú – mondta, és valahogy teljesen elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy a körülötte lévő fiúk arcszíne milyen lenyűgöző zöldbe ment át. – Rém közel állt hozzád, nem igaz drága? Végtére is, annyi időt töltöttetek együtt. Mindig elrohantatok együtt a kviddicsmeccsek után, és üres tantermekben mókáztatok, meg ilyenek. El se hiszem, hogy nem jutott eszembe korábban. Mi is volt a neve drágám? Jim? Josh? John?

Lucius bágyadtan mosolygott feleségére.  
- Leghalványabb sejtelmem sincs, miről beszélsz Narcissa – mondta, majd gyorsan a fiúkhoz fordult. – Akkor összeszedhetnénk a csomagokat és elindulhatnánk a kúriába?

Draco és Harry gyorsan bólintottak, és a négyes elindult a limuzin felé, ami arra várt, hogy elvigye őket a Malfoy kúriába.


	25. Tagadás, Lucius a neved

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította:** Raven

**Magyarította és javította:** Gaby

**Átnézte:** Drachiss és Eve T. Snape

* * *

**25. fejezet - Tagadás, Lucius a neved**

* * *

A Malfoy család és Harry épp odaért a limuzinhoz, ami arra várt, hogy elvigye őket a Malfoy-kúriába, Draco hirtelen a sofőrhöz fordult, aki épp a táskáikat tömködte be az autóba.

- Te ott! – kiáltott rá. – Mégis mi az _ördögöt_ képzelsz, mit csinálsz?

A sofőr zavartan hátrahőkölt.  
- Bepakolom a csomagokat uram – felelte.

- Csakhogy _az_ nem csomag – szólt Draco ingerülten, és kezét keresztbefonva bámult a sofőr kezében lévő kosárra. – Az a nyuszim, és ha egy másodpercre is azt gondolta, hogy a csomagtérben fog utazni a többi holmival együtt, hát súlyosan tévedett.

Lucius megpördült, hogy metsző tekintetet vessen fiára.  
- Draco Malfoy! Megmondtam, hogy szabadulj meg attól a röhejes állattól.

- De _apuuu_ – nyafogta Draco. – Ő az _állatkám_.

- Nem érdekel, minek gondolod! – csattant fel Lucius. – Az én fiam nem fog háziállatként egy nyulat tartani.

- Draco szívem, hazahoztad a nyuszidat a szünidőre? – gügyögte közbe Narcissa. – Hol van, had lássam.

Draco kárörvendő pillantást lövellt az apja felé, majd kikapta a kosarat a sofőr kezéből.  
- Itt van anya. III. Draco Lucius Malfoy, vagy csak DLM, ahogy mi becézzük.

Narcissa bekukkantott, és elmosolyodott.  
- Ó, milyen imádnivaló. Lucius édes, gyere nézd meg te is.

Lucius, egy elképesztően fájdalmas arckifejezést felöltve, lehajolt, és belenézett a kosárba.

- Szent egek Draco. Lehetne még ennél is buzisabb állatod?

Draco már készült a felháborodott visszavágásra, mikor ismét megszólalt Narcissa.

- Miért nem teszed előre a vezető mellé, hm? És Harry baglya is lehet ott.

- De _Narcissa_ – siránkozott Lucius, amiben mellesleg nagyon jó volt. – Már megmondtam neki, hogy _nem_.

- Jaj, Lucius édes, túl szigorú vagy vele – intette le Narcissa, majd elegánsan becsusszant a limóba. – Amúgy sem értem, mi baj azzal, ha egy nyuszit tart háziállatként. Szerintem iszonyú aranyos.

- Aranyos. Na persze – morgolódott Lucius, miközben nézte, ahogy felesége, fia, és a fia aktuális szexpartnere eltűnnek a kocsiban. – Mert pont ilyesmi kell a fiamnak, az egyetlen Malfoy örökösnek. Valami _aranyos._ – Felsóhajtott. Ez lesz élete legpocsékabb ünnepe.

----

Az utazás a Malfoy-kúria felé meglepően kellemesen telt.

Ez talán annak volt köszönhető, hogy Lucius ahelyett, hogy a „bolond feleségével, nyavalyás fiával, és a Fiúval, aki Undok Módon Túlélte, hogy az ő Életét Megkeserítse" csevegett volna, úgy döntött inkább a kocsi hátuljában duzzog, miközben egy, a minibárból származó, nagy üveg skót whisky-t dajkál.

Lucius legteljesebb borzalmára, neje és Harry fantasztikusan jól kijöttek egymással. Narcissának nem sok kellett, hogy megkedvelje „az imádnivaló kis drágát", és igyekezzen különféle kérdésekkel bombázni, miközben serényen borzolgatta a haját. Draco 11 éves kora óta nem engedte az anyjának, hogy a hajához nyúljon, így most teljesen felvillanyozta, hogy ott van Harry, akit, ahogy várható volt, egyáltalán nem idegesített, ha a haját borzolta.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy bolond, vagy sem, mérhetetlenül megkedvelte Narcissa Malfoyt. Talán nem ő volt a legfényesebb elme, de roppant kedves volt, elegáns, és csinos.

Az egész utat végigbeszélgették, és Dracót mérhetetlenül kellemesen érintette, hogy az anyja, és a barátja ilyen jól kijönnek. Lucius pedig mindössze bosszús arckifejezéssel szemlélte hármójukat.

Draco ugyan egy idő után igyekezett az apját is bevonni a társalgásba.

- Szóval apa – mondta a lehető legszeretetreméltóbban. – Miért vagy olyan csendes? Min gondolkozol?

- Azon, hogy hogyan juttathatnám Pottert a Sötét Nagyúr kezére, vagy ölhetném meg balesetnek álcázva – közölte Lucius szenvtelenül. Harry rémülten fordította Dracóra aggódó zöld szemeit, de Narcissa csak kuncogott.

- Ó Harry, ne is törődj vele – mondta mosolyogva. – Csak hihetetlen nagy mókamester a szentem.

- Bizony. Ha-ha – mondta Lucius szárazon, és töltött magának egy újabb pohár italt.

----

A Malfoy limuzin keresztülhajtott egy pár csodaszép, impozáns kovácsoltvas kapun, és rákanyarodott a kábé másfél mérföld hosszúságú kocsibehajtóra, majd végül megállapodott a Malfoy-kúria előtt. Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme a látványra. Az egész épületet, és az udvart friss hó borította, amitől minden ragyogó fehéren csillogott. Gyönyörű volt.

A Malfoyok és Harry keresztülsétáltak a díszes bejárati ajtón, ami egy tágas bejárati csarnokba vezetett. Kicsiny házimanó köszöntötte őket, és kérte el a kabátjukat. Továbbhaladtak, ki a bejárati csarnokból, és Harrynek rögtön tátva maradt a szája.

Egy óriási terembe jutottak, ahonnan két fenséges, széles lépcső vezetett a ház két ellentétes szárnyába. Hatalmas, minden bizonnyal meglehetősen drága búrotok, nagy csillárok, különféle elegáns, keleti szőnyegek, és családi ereklyék díszítették a helységet.

- Hűha – jegyezte meg Harry lenyűgözve. – Ez a hely elképesztő.

- Örülök, hogy így gondolod Harry drágám – mondta Narcissa kedvtelve. – Megyek a konyhába, és megnézem, hogy áll a vacsora. Ta-ta! – szólt, azzal elvándorolt a kis házimanóval, Harry sejtése szerint a konyha irányába.

- Gyere Harry, megmutatom, hol fogsz aludni – rángatta Draco a lépcső felé Harryt, ami a jobb oldalon vezetett felfelé a kúria nyugati szárnyába.

Lucius halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Draco, rossz irányba vezeted Pottert. Már megkértem a házimanókat, hogy készítsenek elő egy szobát a vendégek számára fenntartott szárnyban.

Draco megállt, és összehúzott szemmel az apjához fordult.  
- Ami történetesen épp a szobámmal ellentétes végében van a kúriának?

Lucius vállat vont.  
- Biztosíthatlak, hogy ez csupán véletlen egybeesés.

- Rendben – mondta Draco, csöppet sem meggyőzve. Azzal Harryhez fordult, és rámosolygott. – Gyere Harry, felmegyünk a szobámba, mert az az a hely, ahol lakni fogsz.

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ha egy pillanatra is azt képzelted, hogy a kis… játékszered a te szobádban fog aludni, akkor hatalmasat tévedtél. Ez az _én_ házam, és ameddig az _én_ tetőm van a fejed fölött, addig az _én_ szabályaimat követed, és…

- LÚÚÚ- CIÚÚÚSZ!!

- Istenem, miért? – sóhajtotta Lucius, amint meghallotta a magas cipősarkak kopogását a márványpadlón.

- Lucius, édesem – trillázta Narcissa, mikor besétált a terembe. – Megkérdeznélek pár dologról a vacsorával kapcsolatban. Elvégre, le akarjuk nyűgözni a mi kis híres vendégünket, nem igaz? – fejezte be, miközben Harryre kacsintott. Harry félénken mosolygott, és halványan elpirult.

Lucius fájdalmas arckifejezést vágott.  
- Narcissa, kérlek, nem beszélhetnénk meg ezt később? Dracóval épp fontos beszélgetést folytatunk.

- Óóó, tényleg? Izgalmasan hangzik – áradozott Narcissa. Lucius a szemét forgatta, Draco azonban kihasználta a kínálkozó lehetőséget.

- Anyu, Harry lakhat az én szobámban a szünidő alatt, ugye? – kérdezte, és a lehető legártatlanabb, legangyalibb pillantással ajándékozta meg az anyját. Narcissa sugárzóan mosolygott vissza rá.

- Hát persze, édesem – egyezett bele, mire Lucius tiltakozóan felemelte a kezét.

- Narcissa! Én már megmondtam neki, hogy nem!

Narcissa teljesen meghökkent.  
- Ugyan, miért mondtál volna ilyen butaságot? Természetes, hogy Harry Draco szobájában fog lakni, hiszen barátok. – Rámosolygott Harryre és Dracóra, akik mindketten bájosan visszamosolyogtak. – És ráadásul ők a legédesebb pár, akiket valaha láttam!

- De…

- Semmi de, Lucius drágám.

- De…

- Na most már gyere. Szükségem van rád az ebédlőben – mondta Narcissa, azzal megragadta Lucius karját. – Ti ketten miért nem mentek fel Draco szobájába – kérdezte a két fiútól –, és készültök el a vacsorához? Hamarosan készen lesz.

- Természetesen Mrs. Malfoy – mondta Harry udvariasan.

- Persze, anya – mondta Draco is. Anyja háta mögött sunyi pillantást vetett az apjára, majd elkezdte terelgetni Harryt a kúria nyugati szárnya felé vezető lépcsőhöz.

Mihelyst hallótávolságon kívülre értek, Harry Dracóhoz fordult.

- Draco, a szüleid egy kicsit…

- Igen, tudom. Majd hozzászoksz. Gyere menjünk.

----

- Szent egek! Mekkora ez az átkozott hely? – mondta Harry ámuldozva, amint egy véget nem érőnek tűnő folyosón caplattak keresztül, ami elvileg Draco szobájához vezetett. – Nagy – felelte Draco önelégülten, és megállt egy pár faragott tölgyfa ajtó előtt. – Ez az én lakosztályom, ahol te is lakni fogsz, hál' Istennek. Illetve anyámnak. Az apám néha annyira pöcs tud lenni.

- Nem mondod – közölte Harry szárazon.

Draco kimondta a jelszót. (_Draco Malfoy egy szexisten_), majd drámai mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót. Harry teljesen le volt nyűgözve, ahogy besétáltak egy nappaliba, ami egy kényelmes bőrkanapénak, és egy hatalmas márvány kandallónak adott helyet. Az egész szoba ízlésesen volt díszítve fekete és fehér színekkel.

- A háló arra van – mondta Draco hanyagul, és egy kétszárnyú ajtó felé mutatott a szoba ellenkező végében. - A fürdő pedig a hálóból nyílik.

- Ez a hely… hűha… - mondta Harry, miközben nem győzött betelni a látvánnyal. – Nagyobb a szobád, mint a nénikémék egész háza.

- Tényleg? Hát mi piszkosul gazdagok vagyunk, tudod – mondta Draco, és leült a kanapéra.

Harry lehuppant mellé.  
- Hm, szép kis bútor – jegyezte meg, és kezével végigsimított a bőrön.

- Olasz. Rendelésre készült. Ennyi elég lesz róla.

Harry a szemét forgatta.  
- Annyira egy elkényeztetett köcsög vagy néha. – Körülnézett a szobában. – És annyira minden tekintetben meleg.

- Eddig nem panaszkodtál – mormolta Draco Harry fülébe, és kezét felcsúsztatta Harry combján.

Harry odanyúlt, és határozottan eltolta Draco kezét.

- Naaaaaa, Harry – vinnyogott Draco, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, most nem. A szüleid lent várnak minket a vacsorával, és nem akarom elszúrni velük a dolgokat. Azt hiszem, anyukádra sikerült jó benyomást tennem.

- Igen, már most oda van érted.

Harryt örömmel töltötte el a gondolat.  
- Valóban? Hát akkor szeretném, ha így maradnának a dolgok, és nem úgy jelennénk meg a vacsorán, mintha épp az imént rontottál volna meg.

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- Ne légy már hülye. Anyámat nem érdekli. Talán még imádnivalónak is tartaná, hogy nem bírjuk levenni egymásról a kezünket.

Harry nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, ezért Draco közelebb hajolt.  
- Emellett, gondolj csak bele, mennyire felbosszantja majd az apámat, ha teljesen lestrapáltan megyünk le vacsizni.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Na _ez_ viszont csábító.

Draco mintegy mellékesen arrébb ült, és elhelyezkedett Harry ölében.  
- Ugye? – duruzsolta, és kezét Harry mellkasára csúsztatta. – Lemehetnénk egy kicsit kijjebb gombolt ingben – mondta, azzal lassan szétgombolta a felső gombokat Harry ingén, mire barátja légzése meglehetősen felgyorsult. – Mmmm – dorombolta Draco, és megpuszilta az újonnan felfedett kulcscsontot. – És ha összeborzolnánk a hajad? – Felnyúlt, és keresztülfutatta az ujjait Harry haján, aztán belemarkolt a fekete tincsekbe, és kissé oldalra fordította Harry fejét. – És mi a helyzet a vörös, agyoncsókolt szájjal? – suttogta, miközben szája csak centikre volt Harryétől.

Harry becsukta a szemét. Alig várta, hogy Draco puha ajkait az övén érezze.

Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

- Te kis mocsok! – mondta, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és rábámult Dracóra. – Hiszen pontosan ez volt, amit te és Oliver csináltatok, hogy úgy látszódjon, mintha szexeltetek volna!

Draco fújtatva húzódott vissza.  
- Te aztán tudod, hogy gyilkold meg a hangulatot – duzzogott, mire Harry csak a szemét forgatta.

- Ne nyafogj már – szólt rá az ölében ülő szőkére. – Erre most nincs időnk. Bár az apád nyilvánvalóan meg akar ölni – szó szerint – én azért mégis megpróbálnék vele tűrhető, civilizált kapcsolatot fenntartani.

- De…

- Semmi de, Draco.

- De… _Rendben_ – törődött bele végül Draco egy hatalmas sóhajtás kíséretében. Vonakodva lekászálódott Harry öléből, és felállt, majd kinyújtotta a kezét barátja felé, hogy őt is felsegítse. Aztán kritikus szemmel kezdte méregetni barátját.

- Meg kéne fésülködnöd – mondta, mire Harry automatikusan a hajához emelte a kezét.

- Ó csak nem összevissza áll? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. – Mindig ilyen, nem tudok vele mit kezdeni.

Draco mosolygott.  
- Igen, tudom, de igazából rém imádnivaló.

Harry igyekezett most már mindkét kezével lesimítgatni a haját, de Draco megrázta a fejét.

- Had próbáljam meg én – ajánlotta fel édesen. – Csak hozom a fésűmet a… hé, hol a bőröndöm? Hol van? – kérdezte, és körülnézett a szobában. – Az átkozott házimanó még nem hozta fel. Yoda, hol vagy? Kell a bőröndöm, a fenébe is. Tetves házimanók, sosincsenek kéznél, mikor…

Harry nem figyelt.  
- Draco mit mondtál az imént?

- Mi? Ja, azt mondtam, hogy a tetves házimanók sosincsenek kéznél, mikor…

Harry megrázta a fejét.  
- Az előtt.

- Öhm… Yoda, hol vagy, kell a bőröndöm?

- Draco… ki az a Yoda?

- Természetesen az egyik házimanónk.

Harry remegni kezdett az elfojtott röhögéstől. Draco sértetten nézett rá.

- Most meg mi van, Potter?

- A te… a házimanód neve… te jó ég, ezt el se hiszem. – Harry nem tudott tovább küzdeni a rátörő nevetéssel.

Abban a pillanatban halk pukkanás hallatszott, és egy zöld házimanó jelent meg, kicsi gomb-szerű orral és a fejéből kiálló hatalmas fülekkel. Harry egyetlen pillantást vetett rá, és még jobban röhögött.

Draco az égre emelte tekintetét.  
- Most tényleg Potter, nem tudom mi ütött beléd. – A manóhoz fordult. – Na ide hallgass Yoda. Tudnom kell, hogy…

- YODA!! – süvöltötte Harry a hasát fogva. A házimanó kissé riadtnak tűnt.

- Malfoy gazda, ő… Harry Potter? – kérdezte a kicsi manó, és ámulattal vegyes aggodalommal nézte a nevető Harryt.

Draco türelmetlenül bólintott.  
- Igen, ezt az idiótát időnként Harry Potternek hívják.

- És Mr. Harry Potter jól van, uram? – aggodalmaskodott a manó. Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy megpróbáljon lehiggadni.

- Persze, persze, remekül vagyok – mondta szipogva, és könnyeket törölve ki a szeme sarkából. – Csak a… a neved… Yoda… ó istenem, _Yoda_ – nyögte, és újból vihogni kezdett. Draco és a házimanó értetlenül szemlélték.

Harry előrehajolt, és a kis manó szemébe nézett.  
- Megtennél nekem egy szívességet? – kérdezte, mire a manó izgatottan bólintott.

- Személyem bármit megtesz Harry Potter uramnak – mondta készségesen, mire Harry vigyorgott.

- Oké, akkor azt akarom, hogy mondd azt: „Használd az erőt Luke! Használd az erőt!"

A manó zavartan nézett Dracóra, de az csak vállat vont.

- Én sem értem, de ha ezt akarja, csak gyerünk.

Harry határozottan bólintott.  
- Kérlek.

A manó bizonytalanul méregette, de azért teljesítette a kérést.  
- Használd az erőt Luke! – visította vékony, házimanós hangján. – Használd az erőt!

Harry hahotában tört ki.  
- Hát ez elképesztő – rítta aztán hisztérikusan, mire Draco csúnyán nézett.

- Mi a fene bajod van? – kérdezte, de Harry csak a fejét rázta.

- Mugli film – sietett elmagyarázni, aztán visszanézett a házimanóra. – Most mondd, hogy „Kaland. Izgalom. Egy Jedi lovagot nem ezek éltetnek…"

- Potter, most már hivatalosan is elment az eszed – rázta a fejét Draco, Harry pedig a következő pár percben belemerült a házimanóval való szórakozásba.

----

- Nem hiszem el, hogy Yodának hívják a házimanódat – mondta Harry, mikor már lefelé baktattak Dracóval az ebédlő felé.

- Egyáltalán nem értem, mi olyan vicces ebben. De most már dugulj el, vagy kénytelen leszek megint elővenni azt a bőrszíjat, és erővel hallgattatlak el.

- Jól van, jól van – mondta Harry, még mindig a könnyeket törölgetve a szeméből. – De tudod, Hermione irtó viccesnek fogja találni a dolgot.

Dracónak nem maradt ideje a válaszra, mert ekkor befordultak a sarkon, és besétáltak a mesés ebédlőbe. A padlót csillogó keményfa burkolat borította, a mennyezetről pedig szikrázó kristálycsillár lógott alá. Lucius és Narcissa a nagy ebédlőasztal ellenkező végein ültek. Narcissa egy pohár fehérbort, Lucius pedig egy üveg skót whiskyt fogyasztott.

- Ó hello, fiúk – csiripelte Narcissa.

- Hello, Mrs. Malfoy – köszönt Harry illendően. – Igazán szép ez az ebédlő – tette hozzá, és helyet foglalt, majd Draco is leült vele szemben.

- Jól nézd meg, Potter – mondta kimérten Lucius. – Talán ez lesz az utolsó dolog, amit életedben látsz.

Harry riadtnak tűnt, de Draco csak a szemét forgatta.

- Anya, szólj már rá apára, hogy ne fenyegesse Harryt – követelte. Narcissa Harryre mosolygott.

- Ne is törődj Luciusszal, Harry. Nem gondolja komolyan ezeket a dolgokat. Tulajdonképpen tényleg csak egy vén tökfej.

Lucius Malfoy felháborodott, sértett ábrázata láttán Harry felkuncogott, amit aztán gyorsan igyekezett köhögésnek álcázni.

----

A vacsora ínycsiklandó volt. Valamiféle francia különlegesség, amit Harry ugyan nem ismert, de kifejezetten ízletesnek talált. És az asztaltársaság, még ha nem is volt épp normális, legalább érdekesnek bizonyult.

- Milyen szép ing, Harry – kedveskedett Narcissa egy ízben a vacsora alatt, mire Harry mosolyogva válaszolt.

- Köszönöm Mrs. Malfoy. Draco választotta.

Narcissa kedvtelve nézett egy szem csemetéjére.  
- Igazán ért az öltözködéshez, nem igaz?

Lucius a szemét forgatta.  
- Hallod ezt, Draco? Ezt beleírhatod a halálfaló jelentkezésedbe: Draco Malfoy, mindhárom főbenjáró átok mestere, és híres a divatérzékéről.

- Na Lucius, ne beszéljünk üzletről az asztalnál – vetette közbe Narcissa. – Draco, miért nem mesélsz egy kicsit a Roxfortról? Hogy haladnak a tanulmányaid?

Draco beszámolt szüleinek a eredményeiről, és nem mulasztotta el megemlíteni kiváló érdemjegyeit (amivel persze második volt Hermione után, de 6 év után ebbe már rezignáltan beletörődött.)

- Ó drágám, olyan büszkék vagyunk rád! – érzékenyült el Narcissa, mikor Draco befejezte, és sugárzó mosolyt villantott anyjára.

- Ó igen. Nagyon büszkék. Fiúd van, meg egy nyuszid. Tényleg kiérdemled a Malfoy nevet – dünnyögte Lucius, és felhajtott egy újabb pohár italt.

Draco haragos pillantást vetett rá, aztán egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta az apját.

- Harry, drága, mondtam már, hogy az anyám nagy kviddics rajongó? – kérdezte, mire Harrynek felcsillant a szeme.

- Tényleg?

- Ó igen – mondta Narcissa, szintén csillogó szemmel. – Fogó voltam a Mardekárnál, mikor a Roxfortba jártam, és most is figyelemmel követem a kviddicset.

- Tényleg? Én is – mondta Harry izgatottan. – Emlékszem, hogy ott volt a világkupadöntőn pár éve. Mit gondol…

- Victor Krumról?

Harry lelkesen bólogatott.

Narcissa mosolygott.  
- Ó, ő fantasztikus játékos, nem igaz? Amikor a Vronszkij-műbukást csinálta, majdnem sikítottam.

- Anya, Harry a legjobb fogó – tájékoztatta Draco Narcissát, és Harry kissé elpirult a dicséret hallatán. – Már majdnem minden csapat felkérte, hogy játsszon náluk.

- Istenem, ez csodálatos Harry! – mondta Narcissa, az immár céklaszínű Harrynek, aki próbálta elmismásolni a dolgot.

- Ó, nem is igaz – hadarta. – Draco is remek játékos. Múltkor is hamarabb kapta el a cikeszt, mikor egy-egy ellen játszottunk.

Erre Lucius is felfigyelt.  
- Elhalásztad előle a cikeszt, Draco? Ez bámulatos, miért nem mesélted?

Draco sunyi pillantást vetett rá.  
- Ó csakis azért sikerült, mert épp egy szexjátékot játszottunk, és eltereltem a figyelmét azzal, hogy azt mondtam, erotikus álmaim vannak róla.

Lucius arca erőszakos lila színbe váltott, és csak hebegett-habogott.

- Ó hát nem ti vagytok a legédesebbek? – áradozott Narcissa. – Na, ki kér desszertet?

----

A desszert után, Draco javaslatára Narcissa megmutatta Harrynek a kviddics relikviáit.

- Majd kicsit később találkozunk a szobámban – biztatta Draco Harryt. – Csak van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm az apámmal.

Harry bólintott.  
- Köszönöm a vacsorát, Mr. Malfoy – mondta habozva, mire Lucius úgy bámult rá, mint egy értelmi fogyatékosra.

- Gyere drágám, alig várom már, hogy megmutassam a márkás seprűimet – huzigálta ki Narcissa Harryt az ebédlőből.

Draco az apjához fordult, és a két Malfoy egy darabig csak némán fürkészte egymást.

Végül Lucius törte meg a hallgatás jegét.  
- Szóval Draco, gondolkoztál a házasságodon Pansy Parkinsonnal?

Draco szemöldöke az egekbe szökött.  
- Az isten szerelmére apa, nem mondhatod komolyan.

- Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy tökéletesen komoly vagyok.

Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet, és jól artikuláltan szótagolta:

- Nem veszem feleségül Pansyt.

- Draco, gondolkodj ésszerűen. Pansy imádnivaló leányzó, és remek parti.

- Egyáltalán _nem_ remek parti! Pansy közismert leszbika.

- Ne beszélj bolondságokat Draco.

- Minden egyes alkalommal rányomul anyára, amikor átjön!

- Ez nevetséges, csak barátságos akar lenni.

Draco mással próbálkozott.  
- És mi a helyzet velem? Melegebb vagyok, mint Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Badarság.

- Melegebb vagyok, mint egy sárkány lehelete.

- Ugyan már…

- Melegebb vagyok, mint egy túlfűtött kályha, vagy akár Elton John!

- Csak tapasztalatokat gyűjtesz.

Draco ledöbbent.  
- Apa, melyik részét nem érted? Pansy is, és én is melegek vagyunk!

- Látod? Máris van bennetek valami közös.

Draco kezdett dühbe jönni.  
- Megegyeztünk. Az egyezség úgy szólt, hogy együtt kell maradnom Harry Potterrel. Én teljesítettem a rám eső részét. Még mindig Harryvel vagyok, és nem fogom őt elhagyni.

Lucius a szemét forgatta.  
- Ugyan már Draco. Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen érzelgősen beszélsz Potterről. Miféle Malfoy vagy te?

- Egy _boldog_ Malfoy! Érzelgősen beszélek, mert szeretem Harryt!

- Na jó, most csak _próbálsz_ undorítóskodni.

Draco mély levegőt vett, és becsukta a szemét.  
- Apa, jobb, ha hozzászoksz ehhez. A fiad meleg, és bele van zúgva Harry Potterbe. Fogadd el.

- Nem – mondta Lucius, tekintete szikrázott a dühtől. – Nem fogadom el, mert nem is vagy igazándiból meleg, Draco!

Draco felállt.  
- Rendben apa, gondold csak ezt – vetette oda, és összehúzta szürke szemeit. – Majd bebizonyítom, hogy rosszul gondolod.

Azzal kiviharzott az étkezőből.

----

Draco bosszúsan felcsörtetett a szobájába, és szilárdan eltökélte, hogy jól kipanaszkodja magát Harrynek az ostoba, begyöpösödött, és mellesleg titkoltan szintén meleg apjáról.

- Harry? – szólongatta. Semmi válasz. Draco arra gondolt, Harry talán még mindig Narcissával van, és a kviddics emléktárgyakat nézegeti. Draco úgy döntött, elkészül a lefekvéshez, és úgy vár Harryre.

Kezébe vette a köpenyt, amit még korábban viselt a vonatúton, és ekkor egy kemény, szögletes tárgyat érzett a zsebében. Hát _persze_. Hermione kis fekete notesze.

Hirtelen a percek, amiket a Harryre való várakozással kívánt tölteni, egészen gyorsan kezdtek peregni. Kivette a könyvet, felkapott egy pizsamát, és ledobta magát az ágyra. Kényelmesen hátradőlt a puha párnákon, és áhítatosan kinyitotta a könyvecskét.

Annyira tipikusan Hermionés volt, hogy Draco teljesen elámult. Minden kategória, csoport alaposan fel volt címkézve, és besorolva, megnevezve olyan címekkel, mint pl. „játékok", „szerepjáték" és „étel". Kicsit úgy érezvén magát, mint egy kisgyerek az édességboltban, Draco mohón fellapozta az „orális szex" feliratot viselő kategóriát, és olvasni kezdett.

----

Nem sokkal később egy túláradóan boldog, és nagyon lelkes Harry Potter nyitotta ki Draco rezidenciájának ajtaját, és toppant be a nappaliba.

- Draco? Itt vagy?

- Öhm… én… itt vagyok bent Harry! – csendült Draco hangja kissé kapkodósan. Harry belépett a hálóba, és megállás nélkül locsogott.

- Draco, az anyád _fantasztikus_ – szertelenkedett, és nyilvánvalóan nem vette észre, hogy Draco gyorsan elrejtett valamit a párna alá, és közben halványan elpirult.  
- A seprűgyűjteménye lenyűgöző. Ezüstnyíl 79-ese is van, tudtad?!

- Mi? Ja, persze, persze… Ezüstnyíl… mindenképpen – motyogta zavartan Draco. –Figyu Harry, miért nem jössz ide az ágyba, és folytatjuk itt a beszélgetést?

- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. – Mindjárt jövök. – Kivette a pizsamáját bőröndjéből és eltűnt a fürdőszobában.

Amint elment, Draco kihúzta a noteszt a párna alól, majd óvatosan kihúzta az éjjeli szekrény legfelső fiókját és becsúsztatta egy speciálisan rejtett zugába.

Tényleg szándékában állt megosztani Harryvel a kis noteszt – talán majd egyszer. De e pillanatban azt akarta, hogy Harry úgy gondolja, minden amit vele készül tenni, az annak köszönhető, hogy Draco ekkora szexisten.

- Siess Harry – sürgette barátját, és idegesen babrált a lepedő alatt. Az az átkozott notesz elképesztően felcsigázta.

_Végre _(nos az igazat megvallva tulajdonképp mindössze 3 perc telt el) Harry kinyitotta a fürdő ajtaját, és kisétált, mindössze egy kockás pizsamagatyót viselve.

Draco megnyalta a száját.

Harry behuppant az ágyba, és becsusszant a takaró alá Draco mellé.  
- Szóval az anyád seprűkészlete hihetetlen, és minden egyes Holyheadi Hárpiák tagtól van autogramja, meg a Salmouth Sólymoktól meg Sontrose-i Szarkáktól, és…

- Ez nagyszerű Harry, tényleg – mondta Draco, és felvette a pálcáját. – De ha nem bánod, én inkább szexelni szeretnék. _Nox_!

Azzal ráhengeredett Harryre, és hevesen csókolni kezdte.

- Szexelni? Ó, oké… mmm – nyögte ki Harry, mikor Draco már a nyakát csókolta követelőzően. Végigszántotta, és apró harapásnyomokat hagyott Harry bőrén, majd egy kicsit elidőzött nyelvével Harry kulcscsontjának tájékán.

- Mmm… ez… ez… nagyon jó – zihálta Harry, miközben Draco egyre lejjebb és lejjebb kalandozott Harry testén, majd szájába vette, és durván rágcsálni egyik mellbimbóját.

- Basszameg – szisszent fel Harry, de Draco ügyet sem vetett rá, és kis köröket kezdett leírni nyelvével a griffendéles köldöke körül. Harry felé nyúlt, ujjaival beleszántott Draco selymes fürtjeibe, majd megpróbált felülni, hogy jobban összesimuljon barátja testével.

Draco visszanyomta őt a párnákra.  
- Feküdj csak vissza – rendelkezett, és Harry nadrágjának dereka felé nyúlt.

Harry engedelmesen visszafeküdt, és elragadtatottan szemlélte, ahogy Draco lehúzta róla a pizsamaalsót.  
- Mit csinálsz?

Draco hamiskásan mosolygott.  
- Csak ki akarok próbálni valamit – mormolta, és Harry érezte forró leheletét a csupasz bőrén. – Csukd be a szemed.

Harry kötelességtudóan becsukta a szemét, csak hogy egy pillanattal később már döbbenten pattanjanak ki, amikor is Draco csinált valamit, amihez hozzájárult a nyelve, a torka és mindkét keze egyszerre.

- Mi a fasz volt ez?

- Tetszett?

- Az ördögbe is, de még mennyire. Csináld megint.

Draco boldogan tett eleget a kérésnek. Újra megtette, majd újra és újra és újra, és hamarosan Harry már csak nyögdécselni tudott, kezével a lepedőt markolászva. Különféle mocskos dolgok hagyták el a száját, szexistennek hívta Dracót, és könyörgött, hogy ne hagyja abba.

Sokkal, sokkal később, miután Harry Draco karjaiba omlott, aztán mély álomba merült a mellkasán, a rém öntelt és elégedett Dracónak az a futó ötlete támadt, hogy igazán kéne írnia egy köszönőlevelet Hermionénak, majd ő is átadta magát az álom hívogató szavának.


	26. Bőrruhás veszedelem

**cím: **Dragon Tamer

**eredeti mű írója:** Jennavere

**fordította:** Raven

**javította:** Gaby

**átnézte:** Drachiss

* * *

**26. fejezet: Bőrruhás veszedelem**

* * *

Harry másnap reggel a függöny résén át beszűrődő sápadtfényű téli nap sugaraira, és a zuhanyzóból kiszűrődő halk zajokra ébredt. 

Ásított, majd nyújtózott egyet, és elmosolyodott, amint meghallotta, hogy Draco elzárta a vizet. Pár pillanattal később elő is bukkant barátja a fürdőből. Haja nyirkos volt, és guszta kis testét mindössze egy Malfoy-címerrel ellátott, bolyhos fürdőköpeny takarta.

- Szia Draco – köszöntötte Harry kicsit kábán. – Hát nem _csodás_ ez a reggel?

Draco a szemét forgatta, de mindemellett kifejezetten elégedettnek tűnt.  
- Gondolom, egy ilyen észveszejtő kényeztetés után, amiben az este volt részed, bármelyik reggel szépnek tűnik.

- Mmmm, lehet – értett egyet Harry, majd felült, és Dracót kezdte fixírozni.

- Állati lenyűgöző volt. Hol tanultad ezt? Bangkokban?

Draco zavartan nézett.  
- Mi?

- Hagyjuk. Mugli dolog – felelte Harry, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Tudod, milyen imádnivalóan nézel ki abban a fürdőköpenyben?

- _Mi_? – szörnyülködött Draco. – Nem is. Inkább hihetetlenül férfiasnak tűnök benne.

- Igen, persze – horkant fel Harry. – amit csak akarsz – _cuki_.

- _Potter_ – morogta Draco.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy édes, ölelnivaló kis plüssmackó, és legszívesebben a karomba zárnálak, és halálra szeretgetnélek.

- Te… én… MI? Semmiképp! Ez undorító – jelentette ki Draco, kábé olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki kidobja a taccsot. – Egy szót se többet. Inkább indíts zuhanyozni.

- Igenis uram – mondta Harry ál-komolyan. Kipattant az ágyból, magához vett némi ruhát a ládájából, és elindult a fürdő felé.

- Ó, egyébként Harry – szólt utána Draco, mikor már épp belépett volna az ajtón –, a házimanókkal hozattam sampont és kondicionálót neked. Ne aggódj, tudom, hogy eszedbe sem jutna az én holmimat használnod, mert az nem a te hajtípusodra való. Kifejezetten a világos hajszín kihangsúlyozására fejlesztették ki, plusz lágy esést biztosít a hajnak, miközben tartást ad. Szóval szereztem neked megfelelőt, ami selymes tapintást garantál, és könnyen kezelhetővé teszi a hajat, ugyanakkor megőrzi annak egészséges fényét.

Draco elhallgatott, mihelyst tudatosult benne, hogy Harry megrökönyödve bámul rá. – Öhm… csak gondoltam szólok – fejezte be aztán félénken.

Harry pislogott párat, aztán eltűnt a fürdőben, de nagyon közelről még lehetett hallani, amint azt motyogja: melegebb, mint egy háttértáncos egy Shi Tzuval a hóna alatt.

----

Harry legközelebb kábé tizenöt perc múlva bukkant fel, miután jóleső zuhanyt vett Draco óriási süllyesztett fürdőkádjában, sőt lelkiismeretesen felhasználta az összes, gondosan összeválogatott hajászati terméket is. Farmerban, és egy, még korábban Draco által választott passzentos pulcsiban sétált ki a fürdőből, miközben nedves haját dörgölte egy törülközővel.

- Tudod Draco, el kell ismernem, hogy a hajam tényleg lágyabb lett, és könnyebben fésülhető… TE JÓSÁGOS MERLIN EGY KOKTÉLRUHÁBAN ÉS TŰSARKÚ CÍPŐBEN! – akadt el Harry lélegzete, és meglepetésében úgy hátratántorodott, hogy a falba kellett kapaszkodnia. – MI A FENE VAN RAJTAD?

Draco, aki épp meredten hajolt a tükör elé, és körülményes mozdulatokkal művészi kuszaságba zselézte tincseit, kurtán végigtekintett az öltözékén.

- Bőr – felelte egyszerűen. Harry szemei kocsányon lógtak.

Hogy „bőr" az egy elég enyhe kifejezés volt. Draco fekete, ujjatlan felsőt viselt, ami második bőrként tapadt felsőtestéhez, és tökéletesen jól mutatott fehér-szőke hajával. Ehhez egy fekete bőrnadrág párosult, ami annyira szoros volt, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, menten szívrohamot kap, ha csak még egy másodperccel is tovább bámulja Dracót.

- Jesszusom Draco, te… te teljesen… - Harry nyelt egyet és elhallgatott. Továbbra is a jótékonyan szilárd falnak támaszkodott, és komolyan azért aggódott, hogy a térdei fel fogják mondani a szolgálatot.

- Rendkívül egyértelműen és összetéveszthetetlenül homokosnak nézek ki? – kérdezte Draco, és felvett egy bőr csuklószorítót a fésülködő asztalról.

- Öhm… persze – mondta Harry, aki tulajdonképpen azt akarta volt mondani: annyira kibaszottul szívdöglesztően nézel ki, hogy mindjárt itt helyben összeesek, és belefulladok önnön nyáladék tócsámba.

- Remek – szólt Draco elégedetten. – Ez volt a terv. – Felvett egy másik csuklószorítót is.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Harry, miközben a fal mellett óvatosan a dívány felé oldalazva, hogy leüljön. – Szóval miért… miért is akarsz ennyire melegnek látszani?

- Próbálom bebizonyítani az apámnak, hogy egy szemernyit sem vagyok heteró – magyarázta Draco. – De legalábbis ezzel felbosszantom.

- Aha – jegyezte meg Harry, mintha hirtelen megvilágosodott volna. Egyszerűen képtelen volt levenni a szemét Dracóról. Lassan letelepedett, és ekkor hirtelen korszakalkotó ötlete támadt. – Hé Draco.

- Igen?

- Tudod, mivel tudnánk _igazán_ felbosszantani az apádat?

- Mivel?

- Ha szexelnénk.

- Nahát ez egy zseniális ötlet Harry!

Harry gondolatban gratulált magának, és miközben megnyalta a száját, hátradőlt a díványon. - Rendben van, te bőrruhás veszedelem, gyere a papihoz.

De Draco ekkor átsétált a nappaliba.

- Draco, hova a fenébe… Draco? Gyere vissza! Picsába… - Harry feltápászkodott, és követte Dracót a másik helységbe, ahol az épp egy maréknyi zöld port szórt a márványkandallóba.

- Lucius dolgozója – mondta Draco tisztán és jól érthetően, majd a lángok közé dugta a fejét.

----

Lucius Malfoy a kedvenc karosszékében üldögélt a dolgozójában, és milliomodszorra rágta át magát duzzogva ezen az egész helyzeten a fiával, és Potterrel kapcsolatban, mikor Draco arcát pillantotta meg a tűzben.

- Apa! Ott vagy?

Lucius odasétált a kandallóhoz.  
- Igen Draco? Mi az? – Keresztbe tette az ujjait, és olyasmiben reménykedett, hogy Draco esetleg azt mondja: épp most szakítottam Harry Potterrel, azonnal feleségül akarom venni Pansyt, és a valaha volt lehető legheteróbb halálfalóvá akarok válni!

Nem volt ilyen szerencséje.

- Apu, Harry és én most vad, őrült, felháborítóan meleg és állatias szexuális tevékenységet fogunk űzni, szóval ne gyere fel a szobámba, jó? Pá!

Azzal eltűnt.

- Az isten szerelmére – morogta Lucius. Kisietett a dolgozóból, és Draco szobája felé vette az irányt.

----

- Jaj Draco, most tényleg muszáj volt elmondanod az apádnak?

- Tulajdonképpen igen – mondta Draco, és megvizsgálta a haját a nappali falán lógó hatalmas tükörben. - Ez elképesztően fel fogja bosszantani.

- Rendben, ahogy gondolod – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – A _te_ apád. Na akkor jöhet az állatias szex.

- Mi? – pislogott rá Draco.

- A vad, őrült, felháborítóan meleg és állatias szexuális tevékenység. Naaa, gyerünk már Draco – ragadta meg Harry a másik kezét, és a háló felé kezdte vonszolni.

Draco megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem Harry, valójában nem fogunk szexelni. Azt csak azért mondtam, hogy felbosszantsam az apámat. Biztosra veszem, hogy már úton van ide, hogy jól kiosszon.

- De… de én… azt hittem…

- Emellett, van róla fogalmad mennyi ideig tartott míg _belepréseltem _magam ebbe a nadrágba? Tíz percbe telt, csak hogy felhúzzam, aztán meg még zsugorító bűbájt bocsátottam rá, hogy még szűkebb legyen. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán _le tudok ülni_ benne. A világ minden kincséért se venném le, de azért se, hogy szexelhessünk.

- De… de… úgy nézel ki…

Draco elmosolyodott Harry elkámpicsorodott ábrázata láttán, és odahajolt, hogy megpuszilja a homlokát. – Később, ígérem. De most csak tegyünk úgy, minthogyha csinálnánk, hogy az apám teljesen kiakadjon, oké?

- _Rendben_ – mondta Harry rosszkedvűen, aki maga is eléggé ki volt már akadva. Nekidőlt a falnak, és tekintete fáradhatatlanul vándorolt le-föl Draco testén, mialatt a szőke ismét a tükörképét szemrevételezte. A bőr határozottan jól állt Dracónak, és Harryt egyre inkább az kezdte érdekelni, hogy mennyivel is lesz később az a később.

Aztán támadt egy gondolata.  
- Draco, és nekem is direkt bosszantanom kell az apádat?

Draco meglepetten nézett rá.  
- Hát jól jönne a segítséged. Egyébként azt gondoltam, hogy mivel utálod az apámat, egyből kapni fogsz az alkalmon. Akkor is teljesen felvillanyozott a dolog, mikor legutóbb ilyesmiket csináltál, még a Roxfortban. Sőt, ha jól emlékszem, az egész Nagyterem előtt a fenekemre csaptál, csak hogy idegesítsd.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Igen, de tudod, akkor még nem jártunk. Csak úgy elkaptál, és úgy tettél mintha a barátod lennék. De most már… igazából is együtt vagyunk, érted? És tényleg szeretlek, szóval… - Harry halványan elpirult. – Jó lenne, ha az apád is kedvelne engem.

- Aaaa, hát nem _édes_? – gügyögte Draco, és megborzolta Harry még mindig nedves haját. – De az apám tényleg, és szó szerint meg akar ölni, szóval ehhez talán már kicsit késő van.

Draco visszatért a tükörhöz.  
- Ne húzzam ki a szemem fekete szemceruzával?

- Neked _van_ fekete szemceruzád? – kérdezte Harry, miközben szemével követte Draco karját, melyen megfeszültek a jól kidolgozott izmok, amikor az imént a hajához ért.

- Nem, _invitó_val idevarázsolnék egyet az anyám szobájából. De talán nincs is rá szükség. – Draco Harry felé fordult. – Tudod, eszembe jutott valami más. Meg kéne próbálnod úgy viselkedni, mintha te lennél a domináns fél, én lennék az alárendelt a kapcsolatunkban. Az a gondolat aztán rendesen felbőszítené az apámat.

Harry vigyorgott.  
- Draco, édeském, utálom eloszlatni az illúziódat, de _tényleg_ te vagy az alárendelt a kapcsolatunkban – jegyezte meg gonoszul, tudva, hogy egy ilyen kijelentés tökéletesen alkalmas rá, hogy Dracót kihozza a sodrából.

És valóban, Draco eltátotta a száját felháborodásában.  
- Hogy merészelted, Potter! – köpte szörnyülködve. – Oké, eddig úgy volt, hogy azért nem szexelek veled, mert nem akarom levenni a nadrágomat. _Most_ viszont már azért nem fogunk szexelni, mert irtó dühös vagyok rád.

- Te ostoba kis _fruska_ – mondta Harry látható élvezettel – Szóval megvonod a szexet, mert mérges vagy rám? Ez is csak az én igazamat _bizonyítja_.

- _Te kis…_

Azzal Draco Harryre vetette magát. Vagyis megkísérelte Harryre vetni magát. Harrynek ugyanis volt egy rendkívüli helyzeti előnye, mégpedig hogy nem viselt olyan nadrágot, amely a sétáláson, és kívánatos pózoláson kívül, minden egyéb cselekvést meggátolt, így hát Draco hamarosan arccal lefelé a padlón találta magát Harry alatt.

- Engedj már el te vadállat! – vicsorogta.

- Hé, _te_ estél _nekem_. Ez csak önvédelem volt – fejtette ki Harry, aki Draco hátán ült, és biztonságosan hátrafogta a szőke kezeit.

- Eressz. El. MOST!

- Persze, rögtön – felelte Harry engedékenyen, és egyértelműen élvezte, ahogy a bőrcuccos Draco vonaglott alatta. – De csak ha elismered, hogy te vagy az alárendelt.

- Soha! – csattant fel Draco, és eredménytelenül próbált hátrahajolni és letornázni magáról Harryt.

- Mondd ki!

- NEM!

- Nem engedlek el, amíg nem mondod.

- Potter, te túlméretezett makákó, ha nem eresztesz el most rögtön…

Harrynek támadt egy ötlete, és ördögien elvigyorodott.  
- Ha nem mondod, akkor összekócolom a hajad.

Dracónak még a lélegzete is elakadt rémületében.  
- Nem tennéd!

- Dehogynem.

- Évekig tartott mire rendesen belőttem! Harry, kérlek, KÉRLEK, csak a hajamat ne!

- Hát akkor tudod, mit kell mondanod. Halljuk szivi. Ismerd el, hogy te vagy az alárendelt.

_- Egy nagy fenét vagyok én!_

Harry egyik kezével elengedte Draco karját, és annyira megközelítette vele Draco haját, hogy a tincsek végei már a tenyerét csiklandozták.

- NEEEEEEM, a hajamat ne! Rendben Potter, nyertél! Én vagyok az alárendelt oké? Én vagyok a kibaszott alárendelt.

- Jó fiú – mondta Harry édesen. – Most mondd, hogy a szajhád vagyok Harry.

- _MI_??? SEMMIKÉPP.

- Mondd, különben a hajad bánja.

- Te aljas kis fasz, annyira meg foglak öl… ó istenem, rendben Harry, a szajhád vagyok – mondta Draco kétségbeesetten, ahogy Harry keze megint a haja felé közelített. – Hallottad? A SZAJHÁD VAGYOK!

- MI A FÉSZKES FENE FOLYIK ITT???

Lucius Malfoy sétált be Draco szobájába, és döbbenten konstatálta, hogy egy szem örököse épp azt ordibálja, hogy „a szajhád vagyok", miközben a Kis Túlélő a padlóra szorítja.

Itt most fejek fognak porba hullni.

----

- Újra kérdem, MI A FÉSZKES FENE folyik itt??

- Szia apu, nem láttam, hogy itt vagy – mondta Draco, és szorult helyzetéből apjára emelte fejét.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, jobb ha valami átkozottul jó magyarázatod van rá, hogy miért ordibálod, hogy Potter szajhája vagy ahelyett, hogy főben járó átkokat alkalmaznál rajta.

- Ó, igen persze – sietett a válasszal Draco egy ragyogó mosoly kíséretében, és készen állt rá, hogy büszkévé tegye az apját. – Nos amint látod, Harry annyira követelőző, makacs, és szexi, hogy egyszerűen csak hagyom, hogy akkor és azt tegyen velem amit és amikor csak akar. Szóval az igazat megvallva, tényleg a szaj…

- Fejezd csak be ezt a mondatot, és komoly bajban leszel fiatalember – fenyegetőzött Lucius. Jól megnézte magának a fiát. – És mi az _ördög_ van rajtad?

- Bőr, apa. Harry szereti, ha a szajhája…

- _Egy szót se többet_. Na most mássz le a fiamról Potter, és mindketten indítsatok reggelizni, de rögtön.

- Kopj le a fiamról vagy kapd le a fiam? - kérdezte Harry ártatlanul.

- REGGELI! MINDKETTEN! **MOST**!!

----

_Egy picivel később, a reggeliző asztalnál…_

- Tehát vasárnap van karácsony, és gondoltam reggel az első dolgunk lehetne, hogy átadjuk az ajándékainkat, mielőtt a család összes többi tagja megérkezne a karácsonyi vacsorára – magyarázta Narcissa, miközben kicsattantóan jókedvűen kavargatta a cukrot a teájában.

E szavakra Harry abbahagyta Draco bámulását, akinek a felsője egy kicsit felcsúszott a hasán. – A család… összes tagja? – kérdezte udvariasan, csak hogy tisztában legyen a dolgokkal.

Draco jelentőségteljesen köhintett.

- Nos Harry, te és én tulajdonképpen kettesben, meghitt magányban fogjuk eltölteni a saját, szép kis karácsonyi vacsoránkat, nagyon-nagyon távol az örült, elmebeteg rokonaimtól, akik mind holtan akarnak látni, szóval ne aggódj – közölte bátorítóan.

Harry egy hajszállal sem tűnt nyugodtabbnak.

- Örülök, hogy ezt eldöntöttük – mondta viszont Narcissa, majd bele kortyolt a teájába, és a fiúkra mosolygott. – Imádnivaló a pulóvered Harry.

Harry visszamosolygott. – Természetesen ezt is Draco választotta.

- Egyszerűen remekül áll neked, nem gondolod Lucius?

Lucius, aki addig lopva Dracót szemlélte, illetve diszkréten vodkát csempészett a narancslevébe, most felnézett.  
- Hogy mi?

- Harry pulóvere. Nem gondolod, hogy elbűvölő?

Lucius sóhajtott, kortyolt egy nagyot a „narancsléből", majd Harryre pillantott.  
- Hát… tényleg elég jól kiemeli a haja színét – mondta végül vonakodva. – Azt a szép fényes fekete hajat… - folytatta álmodozó hangon, de aztán észbekapott, és a fejét rázva elhallgatott.

Narcissa ismét Dracóhoz fordult.  
- És persze karácsony után, mind tudjuk kinek a születésnapja következik.

Draco aki voltaképp az asztal mellett állt, rámosolygott anyjára. A nadrágban képtelenség volt leülni, de úgy érezte az apja arckifejezése miatt már megérte.  
- Tehát mik is pontosan a partitervek anya?

- Nos, a születésnapod szilveszterkor van, tehát úgy gondoltam a partit előző este tarthatnánk, hogy semmilyen más ünnep ne vonja el a figyelmet te születésnapodról drágám. Az apád ötlete volt az egész. Hát nem figyelmes? – Narcissa a férjére mosolygott.

- Igen, nos nem tehetek róla, én már csak ilyen vagyok – felelte Lucius, nemes szándékairól bizonyságot téve. Azt persze inkább nem tette hozzá, hogy az ötletet, hogy egy estével korábban tartsák a partit, nem jó szándék ihlette, hanem sokkal inkább galád tervek, melyek garantálják, hogy Draco a nagykorúvá válása pillanatában sírig tartó frigyre lépjen egy jó családból származó leszbikussal.

- Hát ez mind remekül hangzik – mondta Draco, és keresztülhajolt az asztalon, hogy magához vegye a narancslevet. Harry szemei azonnal Draco bőrborítású hátsójára tapadtak, és jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

- Draco, Merlin szerelmére, nem ülnél le? – fakadt ki Lucius. Már rosszul volt tőle, hogy Potter úgy fixírozza egy szem csemetéjét, akár egy darab húst.

Vagy lehet, de csak _lehet_, hogy egy icipicit féltékeny volt Dracóra, amiért neki van egy dögös, fekete hajú szeretője, aki gyakorlatilag még az ebédlő asztal fölött is utána nyáladzik.

Draco egy hányingerkeltően bűbájos mosolyt vetett apjára.  
- Nem tudok leülni apu. Túl szoros a nadrágom.

- Frissítsd fel az emlékezetem. Pontosan _miért_ is kell ezt a röhejes nadrágot viselned?

- Már elmondtam apu – felelte Draco tagoltan, miközben óvatosan ismét előrehajolt, hogy elvegyen egy pogácsát. – Harrynek tetszik, ha bőrben vagyok. Igaz, Harry?

Harry, aki épp egy kis gabonapelyhet készült megenni, teljesen elvétette a száját a kanállal, és arra gondolt, hogy az evéshez különleges tehetség kell abban az esetben, ha épp képtelen vagy levenni a szemed a barátod hátsójáról.  
- Mi? Ó igen, bőr. Mmmm – bökte ki végül.

Lucius az égre emelte tekintetét.  
- És esetleg megtudhatom, hogy _miért_ szereti annyira Potter, ha bőrben vagy?

Draco vállat vont, aminek következtében a felsője kissé feljebb csúszott, és Harry ismét nyelt egy nagyot.  
- Nem tudom, apa. Talán ahhoz van köze, hogy _melegek_ vagyunk – fejezte be jelentőségteljesen.

- Ez teljesen badarság, Draco. A heteró embereknek is tetszhet a bőr. Emlékszem, a te korodban nekem is volt egy hasonló nadrágom. És emlékszem, mikor viseltem, szinte minden alkalommal eszméletlenre kefélt James Po… úgy értem az anyád.

Pár másodpercnyi kínos csend volt, majd…

- Érdekes. Egyáltalán nem emlékszem rá, hogy láttam volna rajtad bőrnadrágot Lucius drágám – mondta Narcissa kissé értetlenül.

Harry, Draco és Lucius pedig nagyon iparkodtak elkerülni egymás tekintetét.

----

Mindent egybevetve, a nap kielégítőnek bizonyult. A Malfoy család körbekalauzolta Harryt a kúrián, ami a kúria méreteiből adódóan tényleg majdnem egy egész napot vett igénybe. A bőrnadrág bőrnadrágja persze hatalmas sikert aratott, még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy Draco továbbra is képtelen volt leülni, hiszen úgy tűnt, Lucius egy pohár ital nélkül képtelen volt a fiára nézni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Harry egész nap egy másodpercre sem szüntette be a nyáladzást. Draco már nagyon várta az estét.

_Az estéről beszélve…_

Harry a nappaliban volt, és egy levelet írt Ronnak és Hermionénak. Draco az ágyán terpeszkedett testhezálló bőrszerelésében, és Harryt bámulta, miközben Hermione kis fekete noteszét lapozta át, amit megbűvölt, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint egy divatlap. (mivel tudta, hogy azt Harry egy tízméteres rúddal se érintené meg)

Halotta, hogy Harry pár alkalommal felvihog, és közben azt mormolja: „Yoda, te jó ég, Hermione ezen be fog halni…", de olyannyira lefoglalta egy fejezet a noteszben, ami a „sztriptíz" címet viselte, hogy nem törődött vele.

Végül hallotta, hogy Harry feláll, és odasétál Hedvighez, aki a kandalló párkányán telepedett meg.

- Itt van egy levél Hermionénak és Ronnak az Odúba. El tudnád vinni? – mondta Harry a bagolynak, aki válaszképp huhogott. – Ó, hát persze, hogy eltudod, mert te vagy a legokosabb bagoly a világon. Ki az én kis tüneményes baglyom, hmmm? Az én szépséges baglyom?

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét, amint hallotta Harry, Hedvighez intézett szavait. Aztán mikor egy pillanattal később barátja belépett a hálóba, álmélkodva nézett rá.

- Ezennel minden jogodat elvesztetted rá, hogy azon gúnyolódj, hogyan bánok DLM-mel.

- Hé, ez közel sem olyan vészes, mint ahogy te ajnározod azt a nyuszit – védekezett Harry.

- _Ki az én szépséges baglyom?_ – imitálta Draco.

- Kopj le – mondta Harry elpirulva. – Hedvig igenis szép!

- Hát persze – nyugodott bele Draco. Bármennyire jó móka volt is Harryt cukkolni, most ennél nagyobb tervei voltak. Lerakta a magazint az éjjeliszekrényre, majd lassan felállt, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Harry éhes tekintettel követi minden mozdulatát.

- Hát teljesen kész vagyok. Egész nap ebben a gatyában közlekedni kész tortúra. – Draco tette egy pár lépést Harry felé, aki meredten bámulta, majd hanyagul megfordult. – Úgy értem nézd csak meg, mennyire _szűk_ is ez a nadrág – mondta ártatlanul, és válla fölött hátrapillantott Harry ledermedt ábrázatára, majd végigsimított a csípőjén. – Semmit nem rejtenek el, igaz?

Harry szemei tányérnyira nyíltak, és úgy tűnt, komoly erőfeszítéseket tesz, hogy ne kezdjen el csurogni a nyála.

- Valami baj van Harry? – kérdezte Draco játékosan, miközben az ő vére is felforrósodott Harry pillantásától.

- Mi? Ja, semmi – felelte Harry, habár kicsit meglazította a nyakánál a pulcsiját, mintha hirtelen elviselhetetlen meleg támadt volna a szobában. – Csak… csak te… csak… ó basszameg Draco, annyira kibaszottul szexi vagy – tört ki hirtelen Harryből, és előrehajolt, hogy az ölébe vonja Dracót. – Annyira kibaszottul kívánlak.

Ahogy ajkaik egy nedves csókban forrtak össze, Dracóra olyan elemi erővel tört rá az egész nap felgyülemlett szexuális feszültség, hogy hirtelen égető vágyat érzett rá, hogy feladja eredeti terveit, és egyszerűen hagyja Harrynek, hogy tegyen vele, amit csak akar.

De aztán bekúszott elméjébe a kép, ahogy Harry a szófán ül, álmélkodva bámul fel rá, és megkapja élete első öltáncát, rajta pedig semmi más nem lesz, csak az a bőrnadrág.

Draco váratlanul hátranyomta Harryt a díványon, aki már tiltakozásra nyitotta volna a száját, de Draco egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta?

- Tudom, mennyire imádod ezt a nadrágot Harry – dorombolta. – És az ötlött eszembe, hogy talán szeretnéd látni, amint megszabadulok tőlük.

Harry hangja leginkább egy partra vetett haléhoz volt hasonlatos, amit Draco úgy könyvelt el: igen Draco, semmit sem szeretnék jobban, minthogy a szemem láttára lassan felfedd az elviselhetetlenül dögös és szexi tested.  
Draco előhúzta a pálcáját, elsuttogott pár varázsigét, mire a szoba fényei elhalványultak, és zene hangzott fel.

- Szent egek – nyögte ki végül Harry, amint megdöbbentően dögös barátja terpeszállásban elhelyezkedett fölötte a díványnál.

- Szóval volt már részed öltáncban Harry? – suttogta neki Draco csábítóan, miközben gyakorlott mozdulatokkal dörgölte magát a másikhoz.

Harry csak nyögött egyet, és tagadólag rázta a fejét.

- Hát akkor – súgta Draco, és levette a felsőjét, hogy immár mindössze azt a második bőrként rátapadó szűk bőrnadrágot viselte. – Egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni, nem?

----

A vasárnapi bámulatos bőrnadrágos siker után, Draco úgy döntött folytatja az „öltözzük felháborítóan melegként" témát egész héten.

Hétfőn feszülős farmert viselt, és egy a derekát szabadon hagyó felsőt a következő felirattal: Az úriemberek a szőkéket szeretik, és nem habozott bőséges mennyiségű csillámport tenni az arcára.

Lucius majdnem szívrohamot kapott.

Kedden rózsaszín melegítő volt rajta, az oldalán fehér csíkkal, és hozzáillő övvel, mire Lucius bezárkózott a dolgozóba, és egész nap nem volt hajlandó előjönni.

Szerdán fehér együttes volt rajta, és rózsaszín felső, hozzáillő tökéletesen rózsaszín napszemüveggel, és egy rózsaszín válltáskával, ami felvehette volna a versenyt a Nagyúréval, és amiben elhelyezte DLM-et, hogy egész nap magával tudja hurcolászni.

Lucius valami hablatyolt arról, hogy muszáj ellenőriznie a jótékonysági adományait, és elrohant a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, hogy ott rejtőzzön el. Elvégre is, a tagadás mérhetetlenül könnyebb volt, ha az elkerüléssel párosult.

Draco nem hagyta kihasználatlanul Hermione kis fekete noteszét sem.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy mindent megkap: egyik nap ehető testápolós érzéki masszázsban volt része; aztán a kötözős varázslat egy egészen szokatlan felhasználásmódjával találkozott; továbbá pikáns játékokat próbáltak ki, többek közt a „Büntetésben a Bájitaltan-professzornál"-t mely közben messze felülmúltak minden hamis részletet, amit anno Draco a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvárnak mesélt.

Harry talán gyanút foghatott volna, hogy Draco, akire korábban a „kivételesen lenyűgöző az ágyban" jelző illett, átformálódott „kielégíthetetlen szexuális vadállattá, akinek tarsolyában vannak a legvadabb, legállatiasabb szexötletek", de túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy élvezze a dolgot, így nem tette szóvá.

És immár csütörtök volt, Draco pedig úgy tervezte, hogy ma egy kicsit kíméletesebb lesz. Sikerült kerítenie magának egy igaz amerikai tengerész egyenruhát, fehér trapéznadrággal, és zakóval, és ráadásként egy kicsiny sapkát is nyomott szőke fejébe.

Harry a világért sem ismerte volna el, de úgy gondolta Draco átkozottul édesen fest abban a cuccban.

Tehát csütörtök volt, és Draco tudta, hogy ez az a nap, amikor Lucius „üzleti megbeszélést" tart, ami igazából azt jelentette, hogy beugrik pár „üzlettársa" (azaz halálfalók) és Lucius dolgozójában gyűlnek össze, hogy „üzleti ügyekről" csevegjenek. (vagyis cselszövésekről Harry Potter ellen, amiben általában csonkítások is szerepeltek, és hogy mivel bizonyíthatnák legmélyebb odaadásukat Voldemort Nagyúr iránt)

Draco úgy tervezte, beköszön.

----

- Szóval a következő „üzleti" kérdés – kezdte Rodolphus Lestrange, eltúlozva az idézőjel mutatását a kezével, mire pár halálfaló felkuncogott –, hogy vajon a Sötét Nagyúr ét-, vagy tejcsokoládét szeretne-e inkább a következő gyűlésen. Nos, én személyesen az étcsokoládét preferálnám, hiszen _hahó_, ő a _Sötét_ Nagyúr, de Avery szerint…

- Apu, itt vagy? Beszélhetnénk egy kicsit?

Draco, imádnivaló kis tengerész holmijában, egyszerűen besétált Lucius dolgozószobájába.

- Draco! – sziszegte Lucius fojtottan. – Ne most! Apu megbeszélést tart!

- Ó tényleg? – áradozta Draco, rémisztően jól utánozva az anyját. – Milyen pompás! – Rámosolygott a szobában tartózkodókra, akik mind elnézően visszamosolyogtak. – Helló mindenki! Mr. Nott, Mr. Avery, Mr. Crack, Mr. Monstro, Mr. Rockwood, Mr. Macnair, Piton professzor, Roddy bácsi…

- Helló Draco. Elbűvölően festesz – mosolygott Rodolphus Lestrange az unokaöccsére. –Nem igaz? – fordult a többi halálfalóhoz, akik mind bólintottak.

- Igen, valóban – mondta Nott. – Lucius, annyira szerencsés vagy, hogy ilyen jó ízléssel megáldott fiad van, meg hogy így ki van békülve a szexualitásával.

- Remek – préselte ki magából Lucius, majd megköszörülte a torkát. – SZÜKSÉGED van valamire, Draco?

- Nem igazán – ismerte el Draco, és lezuttyant az előkelő bőrkanapéra az apja mellé. – Csak látni akartam az apumat, és megmondani neki, hogy szeretem.

- Aaaaaaa – hangzott fel a kórus, mire Lucius fájdalmas tekintetet vágott.

- Hát, köszönöm Draco, én… öhm… én is szeretlek. De most miért nem sietsz? Potter már bizonyára vár.

- Potter? Mármint Harry Potter? Most épp itt van? – kérdezte Macnair izgatottan. Draco és Lucius bólintottak.

- Kint vár a hallban – magyarázta Draco. – Végül is, nem igazán hozhattam ide egy csapat halálfaló közé, nem igaz? Ó, bocsánat, akarom mondani az apám „üzletfelei" közé – fejezte be egy hatalmas kacsintással.

Elismerő kuncogás futott végig a szobában.

Macnair teljesen felélénkült.  
- Óóó, remek. Nem gond, ha kiugrok kicsit és megnézem? Csak egy pillanat.

Lucius sóhajtott.  
- Rendben – mondta mérhetetlen világfájdalommal a hangjában. – De ne merészeld megölni. Én vagyok felelős érte, amíg a házamban tartózkodik.

- Ó, ne aggódj Lucius, nem akarom megölni – biztosította Macnair, majd észrevétlenül átrakott valamit a táskájából a zsebébe, és kisietett.

----

Harry az ajtókeretnek támaszkodva állt a hallban, amíg Dracót várta, hogy az visszatérjen legújabb terveinek megvalósításából, amivel az őrületbe akarta kergetni az apját. Ekkor baljóslatú hang csendült fel a háta mögött.

- Harry Potter! Na végre! Végre egyedül talállak! Már mióta várok erre a lehetőségre! Muhahahaha!

Harry riadtan megpördült, és Macnairrel találta szemben magát.

- Most megvagy Potter – vihogta Macnair, és a zsebébe nyúlt. – És van itt valami a számodra.

Harry, az életéért aggódva gyorsan a saját zsebébe nyúlt, és előrántotta, majd Macnairre szegezte a pálcáját…

Aki a Szombati Boszorkány Bulvár egyik példányát vette elő.

- Semmi szükség a pálcára – mondta Macnair, hangjában neheztelés bujkált. – Csak egy autogramot szeretnék kérni.

Harry pislogott.

- Hogy mit? – sikerült végül kinyögnie.

- Egy autogramot. A öhm… feleségemnek. Igen, ez az. A feleségemnek. Mert én… mármint ő, nagy rajongód.

- A-ha – mondta Harry még mindig pislogva. Végül halványan elmosolyodott. – Hát nem igazán szoktam autogramokat adni, szóval…

- Ó, kérlek Potter! – könyörgött Macnair megrebegtetve a szempilláit, könyörgött Macnair megnyerőnek szánt szempilla-rebegtetéssel, ami megnyerő ugyan nem volt, de Harryben mindenesetre bűntudatot keltett.

- Hát… - kezdte Harry, aztán elgondolkozott. – Még mindig mágikus lényeket gyilkol a Minisztérium utasítására?

- Ó, nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz róla. Igen, úgy van. Bár mostanában épp felajánlottak egy új munkát. Tudod titokban mindig is fodrász akartam lenni, és a _Medúza Szalon_ épp felvételt tart, és a tulaj azt mondta nekem…

- Ígérje meg, hogy elfogadja az állást, és aláírom a magazint – szakította félbe Harry határozottan. – A feleségének, természetesen – tette hozzá.

- Megegyeztünk – ragyogott fel Macnair arca, és kezet fogtak rá. Harry kelletlenül elvette a magazint. – Szóval akkor kinek címezzem?

- Azt írd, hogy _A_ _fenevadak mesterének._

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mert öhm… az a feleségem beceneve.

Harry elkönyvelte magában, hogy ez a szünidő már úgyis meglehetősen bizarr, úgyhogy csak vállat vont, és aláírta a magazint.

----

- Szóval, ki akar hallani pár sikamlós részletet a Harryvel való szexuális életünkről? – kérdezte Draco, és számos halálfaló keze lendült a magasba.

- Óóóóó, én, én, én! – visongtak többen is.

Luciusnak most lett elege.

- ENNYI volt – robbant ki belőle, majd felállt, és megragadta Draco matróz felsőjének a gallérját, és talpra rántotta. – Elegem van ebből. Mondd, hogy viszlát, Draco!

- Viszlát Draco – integetett Draco vidáman, miközben az apja kivonszolta a hallba.

Odakint Macnair épp boldogan hálálkodott, és valamit visszasüllyesztett a köpenyébe.

- Hát Potter, köszi az auto… mármint a… öhm… tippeket, a gyenge pontjaidról, amiket majd kitálalok a Sötét Nagyúrnak – fejezte be Macnair kapkodva, látva a Lucius arcán szétterülő gyilkos arckifejezést – Épp vissza akartam menni a megbeszélésre.

Azzal visszairamodott a szobába, és becsapta az ajtót. Harry odafordult, és látta, hogy Lucius elengedi Draco gallérját, és dühösen bámul rá.

- Draco Malfoy, mit mondtam neked korábban azzal kapcsolatban, hogy félbeszakítod apu megbeszéléseit azzal, hogy ilyen botrányosan buzisan viselkedsz? – sziszegte Lucius.

Harry oda-vissza nézett kettőjük között.  
- Már volt erről szó korábban? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

A két Malfoy nem törődött vele.

- Hogy ne csináljam? – kérdezte Draco unott hangon.

- Úgy van! Hogy hozhatsz ennyire zavarba? És pont Perselus előtt!

- Ó, szóval akkor végre elismered, hogy meleg vagyok? – mondta Draco, miközben karjait keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt, és kihívóan bámult az apjára.

- Soha az életben – vágott vissza Lucius. – Nem vagy melegebb, mint mondjuk én.

- Ó, szóval akkor nem csak szimplán meleg vagyok, hanem titkoltan bár de még annál is melegebb?

- MI? – fakadt ki Lucius. – Nem, ez nem… hogy merészeled… Draco Lucius Malfoy! _Szobafogság_!

- SZOBAFOGSÁG? – üvöltötte Draco. – Apu, _tizenhat éves_ vagyok! NEM ZÁRHATSZ BE!

- Igen? Csak figyelj.

Harrynek feltámadt az igazságérzete. Elvégre Lucius Malfoy titkoltan tényleg fenemód meleg volt.  
- Öhm… Mr. Malfoy, tényleg nem kéne bezárnia Dracót, csak mert az igazat…

- Maradj ki ebből Potter. Vagy várj csak, tulajdonképpen… neked is szobafogság.

- De… _mi_? – döbbent meg Harry. – _Engem_ nem zárhat be!

- Dehogynem – közölte Lucius fenyegetően. – Amíg az én tetőm van a fejed fölött, addig én felügyelek rád, és azt mondtam szobafogság. Most pedig nyomás felfelé Draco szobájába. De rögtön, mielőtt még úgy döntök, ahhoz sem vagytok túl nagyok, hogy a térdemre fektesselek, és elfenekeljelek benneteket!

- Na de Lucius – búgta Harry, miközben egy lépést tett a tajtékzó idősebbik Malfoy felé –, nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen perverz.

- TŰNÉS!!!

Harry és Draco elrohantak.


	27. Fekete noteszek és vörös pizsamák

**Cím: **Dragon Tamer

**Eredeti mű szerzője: **Jennavere

**Fordította:** Raven

**Javította:** Gaby

**Segített:** Drachiss

* * *

**27. fejezet: Fekete noteszek és vörös pizsamák**

* * *

- Szobafogság? _Szobafogság_? Hogy a pokolba zárhat be _engem_?

- Fogd be Potter. Ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna, engem is ugyanúgy bezárt, szóval fejezd be a sápítozást.

Harry és Draco szófogadóan visszatértek Draco lakrészébe, és most a nappaliban múlatták az időt. Harry dohogva járkált fel-alá a szobában, Draco pedig elterült a bőrkanapén, és a „divatlapot" olvasta.

- De Draco, mégis hogy zárhat be _engem_ a te apád? Én a barátod vagyok! A ház vendége! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy híresség!

- Csak nem előtört belőled a díva? – kérdezte Draco szelíden, és lapozott egyet. Azon töprengett, vajon valamelyik zuhanyzóban alkalmazandó pózt próbálja-e ki Harryvel, vagy inkább hozasson fel Yodával epret, tejszínhabot, és csokit, hogy készíthessen magának egy kis Harry Potter desszertet.

Harry lesújtó pillantást vetett Dracóra, majd lehuppant mellé a szófára.  
- Nem úgy értettem, idióta. Csak a rettenetes szalagcímekre gondolok, amik nyomtatásba kerülhetnek, amint a Reggeli Próféta tudomást szerez erről: _A halálfalók új, kegyetlen büntetést találtak ki a Kis Túlélőnek – Harry Potter szobafogságban. _Fúj, bele se merek gondolni.

- Mmm, igen. Ez egyszerűen borzasztó – motyogta Draco szórakozottan. Zuhany vagy desszert… zuhany vagy desszert…

- De most tényleg… bezár egy halálfaló. Mi a következő? Lefogadom, hogy a legközelebbi összecsapásnál, Voldemort majd csak rám néz, és annyit mond: Potter, meg akartalak ölni, de meggondoltam magam. Inkább megvonom a zsebpénzedet.

- Mókásan hangzik – felelte Draco, és úgy döntött, kezdetnek jöhet a Potter desszert, amit majd egy mocskosul forró zuhany-szex fog követni.

- Te még csak nem is figyelsz rám – vetette oda Harry, és durcásan nézett Dracóra, aki teljesen elmerült a „magazinban". – Mi lehet olyan rettenetesen érdekes abban az újságban, ami miatt megéri nem rám figyelni?

- Ó, egy cikk arról, hogy mennyire ritkák a természetes szőkék, és hogy miért olyan rendkívül kívánatosak – hazudta Draco folyékonyan. Harry a szemét forgatta.

- Gondoltam. Nárcisztikus köcsög.

- Nem én vagyok az, aki az esetleges rossz sajtója miatt nyafog – mutatott rá Draco, és letette a magazint a kávézóasztalkára. – Éhes vagy?

- Mi?

- Éhes, Potter. Azaz: akarsz valamit enni?

Harry vállat vont.  
- Persze. Mire gondoltál?

Draco kihívóan vigyorgott rá.  
- Hármat találhatsz. És az első kettő nem számít.

-----

Sokkal később egy ragacsos, csokoládé- és tejszínhab-maradványoktól ragacsos Harry és Draco talált utat a fürdőszobába, ahol immár összeölelkezve feküdtek a kádban. Harry, a másik két lába között helyezkedett el, a hátával Draco mellkasának dőlve. Draco szorosan átkarolta őt hátulról, és az állát Harry vállán pihentette.

- Ez – sóhajtotta Harry boldogságtól ragyogva –, elképesztő volt.

- Tudom – mondta Draco kissé önelégülten, és gondolatban megint csak megfogalmazott egy köszönőlevelet Grangernek. Szorosabbra fűzte karjait Harry körül, majd lágy csókot lehelt az arcára. – Nagyon ízletes desszert vagy, ugye tudod.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry játékosan, és lustán hátrafordította a fejét, hogy rendesen megcsókolhassa Dracót. Nyelvük bágyadtan találkozott, és Harry érezte az eper, csokoládé, és tejszínhab ízét, amit Draco korábban lenyalogatott róla.

Annak ellenére, hogy másodpercekkel korábban még csaknem teljesen kimerülten pihentek, az ízek kombinációja hirtelen elárasztotta, és felébresztette érzékeiket. Harry hátranyúlt, és miközben ujjaival végigszántott Draco nedves tincsein, közelebb húzta őt magához, hogy még mélyebben csókolhassa.

Dracónak, aki mindig egyből elolvadt, ha Harry így csókolta, halk nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, ami visszhangozva verődött vissza a csempéről, majd belevegyült a zuhanyból folyó víz kitartó dobolásának zajába. Ennyi bátorítás elég is volt Harrynek, és megfordult Draco karjaiban, hogy szembe kerüljön vele. Előrehajolt, és Dracót a kád hűvös porcelánjának döntötte. Szájával továbbra is Dracóét fosztogatta, felkutatva a csokoládé és eper összes maradékát, ami még mindig beízesítette a csókjukat.

Szabad kezével előrenyúlt, és tapogatózott kicsit, majd megragadta az első üveget, ami a keze ügyébe akadt. Felpattintotta a tetejét, és bőven került belőle Draco hajára is, miközben a kezére locsolt a síkos folyadékból.

Hűvös, elegáns és Draco számára egyszersmind árulkodó illat töltötte be a zuhanyzót. Draco elhúzódott, és zihálva meredt Harryre.

- Tudod Potter, az az én személyes tusfürdőm – mondta szemöldökét felvonva. – A saját, speciálisan készített, személyre szabott, nagyon drága tusfürdőm. Egy üveg belőle valószínűleg többe kerül, mint Weasley apjának egész éves keresete, és te ilyenekre akarod használni?

Harry, mintegy mellékesen Dracónak egy nagyon kényes testrészére helyezte a kezét, aminek úgy tűnt, nem volt problémája azzal, ha drága tusfürdővel van beborítva.

- Tényleg érdekel? – kérdezte, és fel-le kezdte mozgatni a kezét, mire Draco megkeményedett.

- Belegondolva… nem igazán – próbálta Draco kinyögni, miközben Harry a másik kezét is bevetette. – Vagyis egyáltalán nem. Semmi… probléma.

- Én is így gondoltam – vágta rá Harry, és előrehajolt, hogy ismét csókban forrjanak össze ajkaik.

-----

A péntek szelídebb hangulatban telt. Draco és Harry az idő jórészét a szobába zárkózva töltötték, és csak az étkezésekkor bukkantak fel. Harry kíváncsi volt, vajon még mennyi időbe telik Luciusnak rájönnie, hogy szobafogságra ítélni kettőjüket felért egy engedéllyel, hogy pározhassanak akár a nyuszik.

A szombat, azaz karácsony előestéje azonban nem telt ilyen nyugodtan. Közel sem.

Pedig az egész ártalmatlanul kezdődött. Harry és a Malfoyok a reggeliző asztalnál foglaltak helyet, és epres palacsintát majszoltak. Harry és Narcissa elmélyült beszélgetést folytatott a kviddicsről, Draco pedig épp új pulcsiba öltöztette DLM-t, amin az „Őrülten ugrálok Harry Potterért" felirat volt olvasható.

Lucius, aki igyekezett vaknak tettetni magát fia tevékenységét illetően, váratlanul odalökte neki a Reggeli Prófétát, mely az egyik hátsó oldalnál volt nyitva.

_A SZENT MUNGÓBAN EGY VOLT ROXFORTOS DIÁK FELFEDEZTE, HOGY HIÁNYZIK A „KIS MICSODÁJA"_ hirdette a szalagcím. Draco elvigyorodott, és olvasni kezdte a cikket.

_Múlt éjjel fedezték fel, hogy a volt Roxfortos prefektus Terry Boot, akit szexuális zaklatás miatt ítéltek el, sajátos igazságszolgáltatás áldozata lett. Mr. Bootra sikoltozva találtak rá Szt. Mungó béli ágyában múlt éjjel, amint azt kiáltozta: eltűnt, eltűnt! További vizsgálatok eredményeképpen bizonyítást nyert, hogy valóban, Mr. Boot már nincsen birtokában a „kis micsodájának"._

_- Felettébb különös a dolog – nyilatkozta Vilma Workman, a Szt. Mungó gyógyítója. – Szokásos esti ellenőrző körutamat tettem, mikor meghallottam a sikítást. Odamentem, és azt láttam, hogy egyszerűen… nem volt ott. Valaki nyilvánvalóan késő éjjel beosont, és valami speciális varázslattal eltávolította…_

- Mit olvasol, Draco? – kérdezte Harry, és a nyakát nyújtogatva próbált belelesni a cikkbe.

- Semmit! – felelte gyorsan Draco, és visszaadta apjának az újságot, aki villámgyorsan eltűntette azt. Halványan Harryre mosolygott. – Csak egy költségvetési cikk, miszerint a nevetségesen gazdag embereknek több adót kéne fizetniük.

- Ó – mondta Harry az orrát vakargatva. – Unalmasan hangzik.

- Igen az. Nagyon unalmas. Semmi olyasmi, ami miatt törnöd kéne a csinos kis fejed.

Harry a szemét forgatta, majd visszafordult Narcissához fogótaktikákat megtárgyalni. Draco egy mosolyt villantott apjára, és diszkréten feltartott hüvelykujjával jelezte elismerését. Lucius visszavigyorgott rá.

Persze Draco tudhatta volna: attól hogy az apja vigyáz rá, ha bosszúszomjas exbarátokról van szó, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy feladja Draco heteróvá formálását.

Mikor elérkezett az ebédidő, és a család ismét az ebédlőben jött össze, Lucius elő is rukkolt legújabb undok tervével, amivel fiát az általa elfogadott útra szándékozott téríteni.

-----

- Cissa, édesem, gondolkodtam – kezdte Lucius mintegy mellékesen, amint befejezték az ebédet, szavainak hangsúlya azonban világosan jelezte Draco számára, hogy ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni. – Miért nem viszed el Harryt egy kis bevásárlásra ma délután? Biztosan szeretne pár új ruhát, és legalább kimozdulna a házból, hogy kinyújtóztassa a lábát.

- Kimozdulni, hogy kinyújtóztassa a lábát? – kérdezte Draco kétkedve. – Ez a hely hatalmas. Harry már csak azzal kinyújtóztatja a lábát, ha elsétál a fürdőszobától az ágyamig.

Lucius megvetően nézett rá.  
- Igaz, azonban én mégis úgy gondolom, hogy jól esne Harrynek, ha egy kicsit elmenne az anyáddal. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az anyád is örömmel venne neki pár holmit.

- Lucius, micsoda fantasztikus ötlet! – áradozott Narcissa. – Imádnám végigjárni Harryvel a boltokat.

- Ó nem, igazán nem szükséges – tiltakozott Harry hebegve. – Már így is itt lakhatok, nem hagyhatom, hogy még ruhákra is költsön miattam. Van pénzem, szóval…

- ÚÚÚ VÁSÁRLÁS! – szakította félbe Draco kitörő lelkesedéssel. – Megyek, veszem a kabátomat.

- Ó nem, te nem fiatalember – állította meg gyorsan Lucius. – Te szépen itt maradsz.

- _Mi_?

- Szobafogságban vagy, emlékszel?

- De… de… akkor Harry hogy hogy mehet? – ellenkezett Draco összezavarodva. – Azt mondtad, Harry is szobafogságban van!

- Ó, de Harry tudja, hogy azt nem gondoltam komolyan, igaz Harry? – villantott Lucius egy megnyerő mosolyt az elképedt Griffendélesre. Sőt még a haját is megborzolta, mire Harry szeme még jobban elkerekedett döbbenetében. – Egyébként is Draco, Harry egy _híresség. _Hogy zárhatnék be egy _hírességet_?

- De _apuu_…

- Draco, a szabály az szabály. Szobafogságban vagy a szülinapodig, és ez azt jelenti, hogy nincs zsebpénz, nem mehetsz sehova hopp-porral, nem küldhetsz baglyot, és határozottan nem mehetsz vásárolni se. Szóval szépen itthon maradsz, Harry pedig az anyáddal megy.

- _Anya_! – siránkozott Draco. – Ez nem _igazság_!

- Sajnálom édesem, de _ezek_ a ház szabályai. Tégy, ahogy apád mondta.

Draco keresztbefonta karjait, és rémesen durcás képet vágott. Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

- Hát, ha Draco nem jöhet, talán nekem sem kéne…

- Csacsiság Harry. Draco nem akarná, hogy itthon maradj, csak mert ő szobafogságban van – mondta Narcissa kedvesen.

Draco már nyitotta a száját, hogy azt mondja: de igen anya, tulajdonképpen pontosan azt akarom, de Narcissa már folytatta is.

- Na menj, vedd a kabátodat Harry drágám, és elmegyünk az Abszol Útra. Ó, már alig várom, hogy felpróbáld Gladragnál a talárokat. Most jött új kollekció.

Harry egyik Malfoyról a másikra nézett. Narcissa sugárzóan mosolygott rá, Draco duzzogva bámulta az apját, Lucius pedig… nos ő feltűnően ártatlan képet vágott.

Harry viszont tényleg kedvelte Narcissát, aki őszintén lelkesnek tűnt, így hát egy utolsó bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett morcos barátjára, és felment az emeletre a kabátjáért.

-----

Harry már épp magához vette kabátját Draco szobájában, és sétált volna ki az ajtón, mikor zajt hallott az ablak felől. Megfordult, és Hedviget pillantotta meg, amint befelé bámul. Odasietett, és kinyitotta az ablakot, mire a bagoly leszállt a kandallópárkányra, és gazdája felé nyújtotta a lábát.

- Levelet hoztál nekem? – kérdezte Harry, és egyik kezével leoldotta a küldeményt, míg a másikkal végigsimított a madár tollain. Hedvig fontoskodva huhogott. Harry lassan széttekerte a levelet, és olvasni kezdte.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Úgy hangzik, kellemesen telik a szüneted Malfoyéknál. Komolyan van egy Yoda nevű házimanójuk? Alig bírtam abbahagyni a vihogást, miután elolvastam! Én remekül érzem magam itthon, bár Ron kicsit idegesnek tűnt a szüleimmel való találkozás miatt. Tipikus pasi. _

_Egyébként, jó volt hallani felőled! Találkozunk jövő héten Draco szülinapi partiján!_

_Szeretettel: Hermione_

_Ui.: Úgy tűnik, elhagytam a noteszemet. TUDOD, MELYIKRE GONDOLOK. Mondd, nem tudod véletlenül, hol lehet? El kell ismernem, egy kicsit gyanakszom, hogy esetleg Draco emelte el. Írj vissza, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz._

Harry magában mosolygott, ahogy elképzelte Ront a Grangerek között. Igazán vicces lehet, ahogy Ron, aki semmit nem tud a muglikról, próbál eligazodni egy mugli házban, mugli berendezések meg holmik között, és…

Álljunk csak meg.

Állj. Állj. _Állj_.

Hermione elvesztette a noteszét? _A_ noteszt? A noteszét, tele perverz, állatias szex ötletekkel?

Hát ez valóban sajnálatos, az biztos. Harry szívesen rátette volna a kezét arra a kis füzetkére. De persze sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy hol lehet. És Hermione nyilvánvalóan tévedett, mikor azt gondolta, Draco lopta el. Elvégre Harry tudna róla, ha Dracónál lenne, mert akkor nyilván mindenféle őrült, vad, perverz…

Őrült, vad, perverz…

Huhh.

De nem. Harry látta volna. Mintha Draco csak úgy feltűnés nélkül tudna olvasgatni egy szex-jegyzetet. Hacsak…

Harry gyakorlott fogó-szemével végigpásztázta a szobát, és pillantása az agyonolvasott divatlapra esett, ami annyira-de-ártatlanul hevert a kávézóasztalkán.

…hacsak egyáltalán nem is úgy néz ki, mint egy szex-jegyzet.

Harry odasietett az asztalhoz, felkapta, majd kinyitotta a magazint, és elkerekedett a szeme. A lapok tele voltak pajzán elfoglaltságokat részletező leírásokkal, melyeket egyértelműen Hermione jegyzett le. Harry számosat felismert közülük, amiket az elmúlt pár napban valóban véghez vittek Dracóval.

- Az a kis mocsok – gondolta Harry magában, és bezárta a noteszt. – Nem hiszem el. Na ezt nem ússza meg szárazon.

Harry sietve széthajtotta Hermione levelét, hogy gyors választ firkantson rá.

_Kedves Hermione!_

_Ezt nem fogod elhinni, de…_

Harry írás közben is az orra alatt motyogott.  
- Nem is gondoltam volna erről a kis piszokról. Nem hiszem el, hogy ellopta azt a noteszt, és még csak nem is szólt róla. Titokban használta egész héten, hogy a legelképesztőbb, leghihetetlenebb, legeszementebb szexben részesítsen, amiben valaha is részem volt, és estéről estére, és…

…_annyira_ imádom.

_Kedves Hermione!_

_Ezt nem fogod elhinni, de tévedsz Dracóval kapcsolatban. Nem lopta el a noteszt, és nincs nálunk. Talán a Roxfortban felejtetted._

_Kellemes szünetet, és üdvözöld Ront a nevemben. Boldog Karácsonyt!_

_Szeretettel: Harry_

-----

Harrytől és Narcissa tehát elhagyták a házat. Miután elköszöntek (Harry még indulás előtt egy őrülten szenvedélyes búcsúcsókban részesítette Dracót, amitől ő kicsit ugyan összezavarodott, de mindenképpen örült neki), Draco felment duzzogni a szobájába. Elterült a lágy bőrkanapén, DLM pedig, megérezve, hogy gazdája feldúlt, odaugrált mellé a szófára, és elhelyezkedett az ölében.

Draco a nyuszi láttán kissé felvidult, és felvette a „divatlapot" a kávézóasztalról, ami pontosan ugyanúgy hevert ott, ahogy aznap reggel hagyta. Magában mosolygott. El se hitte, hogy megszerezte Grangertől a kis fekete noteszt. Harry annyira édes, és naiv volt. Még csak nem is fogja sejteni soha, hogy valójában mi van ebben az újságban.

Nem sokkal később kopogtattak az ajtaján.

- Gyere!

Lucius besétált a szobába, és próbálta leküzdeni a feltörni készülő elragadtatott sóhajt, amit az imádnivalóan berendezett szoba, és az a kép váltott ki, ahogyan a fia a nyuszit dédelgette.

- Draco, szükségem van rád.

Draco felnézett a magazinból.  
- Mégis miért?

- Áthívtam Parkinsonékat teára, és bármelyik percben itt lehetnek. Szeretném, ha foglalkoznál Pansyvel a délután.

Dracónak tátva maradt a szája.  
- MICSODA? – Lehajította a magazint az asztalra, és DLM-t letéve felállt. – Apa! Nem. Nem. N-EM! Nem fogom azzal tölteni a délutánt, hogy egy elcseszett leszbikával csevegjek, csak mert az a tévképzeted, hogy egy Malfoynak heterónak kell lennie.

- Ej, ej Draco – szidta Lucius szelíden. – Most úgy teszek, mintha ezt meg sem hallottam volna. Pansy imádnivaló lány, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kellemesen eltöltitek majd az időt.

- Hát ez legalább megmagyarázza, hogy Harry miért nincs már szobafogságban – mondta Draco ingerülten. – El kellett tüntetned őt és anyát a házból, hogy kénytelen legyek az időt Pansyvel tölteni.

- Draco, meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy ilyesmit feltételezel rólam! – mondta Lucius felháborodva, miközben kezét drámaian a mellkasához szorította. – Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy szó sincs semmi ilyesmiről.

Draco felhorkant.  
- Na persze. Nagyon hihető. El se hiszem, hogy komolyan azt akarod, hogy Pansyvel teázzak, akiről remélem tudod, hogy kábé annyira szereti a pasikat, mint a vegetáriánusok a sztéket.

- Jaj Draco – kezdte volna Lucius, de szavait a csengő szakította félbe. Draco vetett egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást az apjára, mielőtt az lesietett volna, hogy üdvözölje a Parkinsonékat.

-----

- Anya, miért kellett mér megint idejönnünk? – kérdezte Pansy duzzogva, mikor Yoda beengedte őt és Violet Parkinsont a kúriába, ahol immár Luciusra és Dracóra várakoztak.

- Azért – mondta Mrs. Parkinson egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében, mely azt sugározta, hogy már legalább milliomodik alkalommal rágják át ezt a témát a lányával, aki lassan de biztosan kezdi az őrületbe kergetni –, mert Malfoyék meghívtak minket teára.

- Na igen, persze – horkant fel Pansy. – Csak össze akartok házasítani Dracóval, hogy te és apa visszavonulhassatok Dél-Olaszországba. Ne hidd, hogy nem tudok róla.

- Pansy, édesem, már évek óta el van tervezve a házasságod Dracóval, és épp itt az ideje, hogy megbékélj vele – mondta Mrs. Parkinson nagyot sóhajtva. – És ne _horkanj_ fel. Az egyáltalán nem hölgyhöz méltó.

- Persze, mert hölgyként viselkedni, _annyira_ elől szerepel a fontossági listámon.

- Nos, legalábbis nem fogsz belehalni, ha megpróbálod. A férfiak nem szeretik, ha egy nő felhorkan.

- Persze, mert a férfiak gondolataival törődni _annyira_ elől szerepel a fontossági listámon.

Mrs. Parkinson felsóhajtott. Pansy annyira kitartóan tettette, hogy a nőkhöz vonzódik, amikor pedig teljesen egyértelmű, hogy Draco tökéletesen illik hozzá.

- Figyelj drágám, legalább addig próbálj meg egy kicsit úrihölgyhöz méltóan viselkedni, amíg itt vagyunk, rendben? – könyörögte Mrs. Parkinson. – Azt akarjuk, hogy Draco felfigyeljen rád, nem igaz? Elvégre ti ketten össze fogtok házasodni!

- Anya! Nem fogok hozzámenni Dracóhoz. Ő melegebb, mint egy jégtáncossá avanzsált divattervező.

- Pansy, ez igazán nem volt szép tőled! Draco kedves fiatalember. Talán egy kicsit… nőies, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy az tetszik neked egy fiúban.

Pansy vett egy mély lélegzetet, és ismét szóra nyitotta a száját.  
- Anya, utoljára mondom, _nem_ akarok hozzámenni Draco Malfoyhoz. Nem akarok hozzámenni egy _férfihoz_. Na ha mondjuk _Narcissa_ Malfoyról beszélnénk, az más lenne. Ő rémisztően dögös.

- Pansy, csitt – súgta Violet, amint Lucius és Draco megjelentek a hallban. Pansy a szemét forgatva nézett anyjára, majd érdeklődésmentesen szemlélte Dracót és Luciust.

- Violet, Pansy, milyen csodálatos, hogy itt vagytok – mondta Lucius egy lehengerlő mosoly kíséretében. Lucius tényleg roppant megnyerő tudott lenni, ha akart.

Violet kuncogott kissé, Pansyt azonban semmilyen férfi nem tudta meghatni efféle bájolgással.

A négyes besétált a téli nap által megvilágított üvegházba. Minden irányban növények díszlettek, és gyönyörű virágok, melyeket Narcissa megbűvölt, hogy sose hervadjanak el. A tér kellős közepén, ott állt egy kis asztalka, rajta gyönyörűséges fehér csipketerítővel, és elbűvölő teáskészlettel – két fő részére.

Csak két szék volt az asztal mellett, amiből Pansy és Draco egyből kikövetkeztették, hogy hova fog mindez vezetni, és a kijárat felé pislogva megtorpantak. Lucius azonban nem hagyta annyiban; megragadta Draco karját, és gyakorlatilag letaszította őt az egyik székre, míg Mrs. Parkinson Pansyvel tett ugyanígy.

- Hát, tudjuk, hogy ti gyerekek nem akarjátok hallgatni az idősek beszélgetését, úgyhogy szépen itt maradtok, és teázgattok az üvegházban, míg én és Mrs. Parkinson váltunk pár szót a szalonban – fejezte be Lucius még mindig azzal a lehengerlő mosollyal. – Így mindenkinek megfelel, igaz?

Draco és Pansy is azonnal tiltakozni kezdett.

- Apa, megőrültél? Én nem akarok…

- Anya, hogy hiheted, hogy…

- Nos, örülök, hogy mind egyetértünk. Érezzétek jól magatokat ti ketten! Szervusztok! – fejezte be Lucius, majd ő és Violet Parkinson sietősen a kijárat felé vették az irányt.

- Sziasztok gyerekek! Élvezzétek ki az _együttlétet_ – kacsintott rájuk Violet, majd Luciusszal együtt eltűntek.

- Asszem, rosszul leszek – morogta Pansy.

- Utálom az életemet – sóhajtotta Draco.

Pár pillanatig ingerült csöndbe burkolóztak.

Végül Pansy megköszörülte a torkát.  
- És… anyukád itthon van? – kérdezte reménykedve.

-----

Lucius és Mrs. Parkinson letelepedtek székeikbe a nagy asztal mellett a szalonban.

- Rendben Violet, akkor térjünk rá az üzletre – mondta Lucius, és egy darab pergament vett elő köpenyének zsebéből. – Itt ez az összekötő bűbáj amit találtam. Tökéletesen megfelel a célnak.

- Ó, avass be a részletekbe – felelte Mrs. Parkinson izgatottan, miközben a teáját szürcsölte.

- Nos, ha helyesen végezzük el, akkor örökre egymáshoz láncolja a két felet. Habár tökéletesen pontosan éjfélkor kell végrehajtani, amikor a két résztvevő közül a fiatalabbik nagykorúvá válik. Nos Pansy, ő már nagykorú, ugye?

- Igen. Októberben volt a születésnapja.

- Csodás – dörzsölte össze Lucius a tenyerét egy gonosz pillantás kíséretében. Imádott gonoszkodni, és ez a terv mindenek felett ördögi volt. – Szóval pontosan éjfélkor elvégezzük a bűbájt december 30-a és 31-e között, amikor Draco nagykorúvá válik. Aztán Pansy és Draco visszafordíthatatlanul össze lesznek kötve! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Mrs. Parkinson riadtan nézett a férfira.

Lucius megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Öhm… rendben van. Egyéb kérdés?

Mrs. Parkinson felvonta a szemöldökét, de aztán annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Pár pillanat múlva azonban aggodalmasan megszólalt.  
- Na de hogy fogod Dracót és Pansyt egy közös szobába juttatni, hogy végre lehessen hajtani a bűbájt? Főleg anélkül, hogy bárki is észrevenné?

Lucius előkotort a zsebéből egy csomag kékszínű port.

- EZZEL! – jelentette be, drámaian hadonászva a zacskóval. – Ez itt egy erőteljes hallucinogén drog, amit nem más, mint a Roxfort aktuális szexi bájital mestere, Perselus Piton állított elő. Belekeverem a puncsba, így mindenki totál őrültté válik, kivéve persze minket, akik nem fogunk inni a puncsból. Aztán egyszerűen odavezetjük Pansyt és Dracót egy üres szobába, elkábítjuk őket, és végrehajtjuk a bűbájt pontban éjfélkor.

Lucius elhallgatott, Mrs. Parkinson pedig el volt ragadtatva.

- Ez egy igazán remek terv – mondta, mire Lucius elégedetten bólintott.

- Ugye? A legjobbjaim egyike. Nos, neked mindössze arról kell gondoskodnod, hogy Pansy ott legyen a partin. És persze ne gyanítson semmit.

- El van intézve – mondta Mrs. Parkinson. E pillanatban hangos kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől.

- Gyere be! – szólt Lucius, miközben gyorsan elsüllyesztette a pergament, és a porral teli zacskót a zsebében. Yoda, a házimanó sétált be.

- Kérek elnézést, Malfoy gazdám. Visszatértek Malfoy úrnő, és Harry Potter – cincogta a manó. Lucius értetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Miért beszélsz így?

Yoda megvonta a vállát.  
- Kért meg rá Harry Potter. Beszéljek így, meghagyta, és Yoda megteszi. Ellenkezni nem.

Azzal a manó egy halk pukkanással eltűnt. Lucius és Mrs. Parkinson vállat vontak, és elhagyták a szobát.

-----

A két felnőtt épp akkor ért az üvegházba, amikor Harry és Narcissa is.

- Narcissa! – kiáltotta hirtelen Mrs. Parkinson. – Hogy vagy ma?

- Ó, pompásan Violet, egyszerűen remekül! Mellesleg, az egész délutánt, ezzel a jóképű, fiatal hírességgel tölthettem! – turbékolta, az egyik kezét Harry derekára téve. – Akár egy álom. Ha nem Dracóval lenne, talán még el is lopnám! – viccelődött.

Harry elpirult, Lucius pedig a szemét forgatta.

- Nos, talán lássuk, hogy boldogult Draco és Pansy – javasolta.

- Ó, Pansy itt van? Nagyon imádnivaló lány, mindig annyit bókol. Alig várom, hogy lássam – mondta Narcissa. Kinyitotta az üvegház ajtaját, és Violettel szorosan a nyomában besétált.

Harry megragadta Lucius karját, mielőtt bementek volna.

- Pansy? Mit csinál itt Parkinson, és miért van Dracóval? – kérdezte egy kicsit élesebben, mint szándékozta volna. Lucius rejtélyesen mosolygott rá.

- Egyáltalán nem tartozik rád, Potter – mondta fennkölt stílusban. Harry szeme összeszűkült.

- Nehezen hiszem el.

- Jaj Potter. Még a végén azt hiszem, _féltékeny_ vagy.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny – védekezett Harry, mire Lucius felhorkant.

- Ugyan kérlek, ti Potterek mind féltékeny típusok vagytok.

- Ó tényleg? – gúnyolódott Harry. – A Potterek féltékenyek? És mi a helyzet a _Malfoyokkal_, mi? A Malfoyok százszor olyan féltékenyek és kisajátítóak, mint bármelyik Potter valaha is lehetne.

- Egyáltalán nem igaz! – mondta Lucius sértetten.

- De igen – vágta rá Harry.

- De nem.

- De igen.

- De… Potter, én nem folytatom ezt a _beszélgetést_. Indíts az üvegházba.

Lucius megragadta Harry vállát, és bekormányozta a zsémbes tinédzsert az ajtón. Draco arca, egyből felragyogott a látványára.

- Harry! – kiabálta, félbeszakítva Pansy bókáradatát, mely Narcissa új köpenyének szólt. Felállt, és odarohant a barátjához. – Visszajöttél! Jól mulattál? – kérdezte, miközben Harry nyakába vetette magát, és üdvözlésképpen megcsókolta.

Harry azonnal átölelte Draco derekát, és visszacsókolt.  
- Mmm, igen – mormolta Draco ajkai között. Egy pillanatra elhúzódott, és a homlokát Dracóéhoz támasztotta. – De úgy hiányoztál.

Draco mosolygott, és ismét csókolni kezdte. Lucius csak állt, és bámulta őket, és különös érzés támadt a bensőjében. Ami olyan… kellemes volt, meleg, és _édes_. Kicsit ahhoz hasonlított, mint amit akkor érzett, amikor Draco kicsi nyuszijára nézett.

Draco és Harry… igazán boldognak tűntek együtt. Mintha tényleg szeretnék egymást. Aztán Lucius belegondolt, hogy hátba támadja Dracót, és az örökkévalóságig egy lányhoz láncolja, aki mellesleg jelenleg is szégyentelenül flörtöl a feleségével, és ettől, ha csak egyetlen másodpercre is, de bűntudatot érzett.

De Draco egy Malfoy, és a Malfoyoknak mindenek előtt kötelezettségeik vannak. Elvenni a megfelelő személyt, és örököst nemzeni, ez is közéjük tartozik. Nincs más választása. Helyesen cselekszik. _Igen_, helyesen.

Ugye?

-----

A következő nap karácsony volt, ami egy elbűvölő esemény volt a Malfoy-kúriában. Az ajándékváltásra reggel került sor. Narcissa el volt ragadtatva az ajándékától, amit Harrytől kapott: négy első-osztályra szóló jegyet a januári Chudley Csúzlik kviddicsmeccsre, melyre már köztudottan mind jegy elkelt.

- Gondoltam, mind együtt mehetnénk – mondta Harry bizonytalanul, mire Narcissa egy hatalmas ölelésben részesítette. Lucius a szemét forgatta, de titokban azt gondolta, hogy ez egy remek ajándék. Harry Dracónak egy aláírt Madonna plakátot szerzett, amitől a szőke közel harminc percre teljes extázisba került a gyönyörűségtől.

Lucius egy naplót kapott Harrytől – egy nagyon szép, bőrkötéses, 24 karátos arany berakással díszített naplót, melyhez hozzáillő főnix-toll penna is volt – de Lucius azért értette a célzást. Habár, tekintve, hogy ő meg megajándékozta Harryt egy nagy csomó zoknival (kasmírból, de azért zoknival) plusz egy könyvvel a házimanó-tartásról, egy szava sem lehetett.

Lucius és Narcissa a fiúkat egy teljes-ellátásos „garantáltan Sötét Nagyúr és halálfaló mentes" Dél-Franciaországi utazással lepték meg. Narcissa ötlete volt, de valahogy Lucius is belement.

Persze a nap legnagyobb meglepetése, a pizsama volt, Dracótól. Lucius utálni akarta. Tényleg. Elvégre griffendél-piros volt az egész, tele aranyló villámokkal, és a HPRK katalógusból származott.

Másrészről nagyon, _nagyon_ szép pizsama volt. Lágy, előkelő selyemből, és hozzáillő köntössel, ami szintén meleg, kényelmes és puha volt. Luciusnak el kellett ismernie, hogy soha nem volt még ennél szebb pizsamája, és valójában imádta.

-----

Lucius a szóban forgó pizsamát viselte például a következő csütörtökön is, december 29-én, egy nappal Draco „szülinapja" előtt. A dolgozójában üldögélt az éjszaka közepén, és egy csésze forró kakaót szürcsölgetett.

A távolba révedve töprengett a Draco-Potter ügyön, immár sokadik alkalommal, mikor fürge lábak szapora topogásának hangja ütötte meg a fülét.

Felnézett, és valóban, III. DLM ugrált be a dolgozószobába.

- Tűnj innen, te nyomorult állat, mielőtt behajítlak a sütőbe – mordult rá Lucius összehúzott szemmel a nyuszira. DLM nem törődött vele, és odaugrált a székhez.

- Figyelmeztetlek – mondta Lucius, habár a hangja már korántsem volt olyan zord, mint korábban. – Én egy gonosz, sötét varázsló vagyok. A nyuszimusziknak, mint amilyen te is vagy, tartaniuk kellene a haragomtól.

DLM a hátsó lábára állt, és az egyik kis pracliját Lucius lábára tette.

- Komolyan mondom – szólt ismét Lucius, de most már egyenesen lágy hangon. – Menned kéne. Megsütlek… én… ó a pokolba is. – Lucius gyorsan körülnézett a szobában, hogy meggyőződjön róla, tényleg egyedül van, aztán felemelte a nyuszit az ölébe.

- Erről nem beszélhetsz senkinek – fenyegette a nyuszit. Aztán egy pillanattal később elővarázsolt egy répát, és az állat felé nyújtotta. – Nesze, te szörnyű rágcsáló. Ne mondd, hogy nem tettem semmi jót.

DLM csócsálni kezdte a répát, és Luciust hirtelen roppant nyugalom töltötte el, ahogy a bolyhos nyuszival üldögélt a tűz előtt, kakaót szürcsölve.

Egy darabig békés csend telepedett rájuk, amit egy kintről hallatszó, hatalmas pukkanás tört meg.

- Fenébe – mondta Lucius. – A Sötét Nagyúr. Jobb, ha mész – mondta a nyuszinak. – Ő tényleg meg fog sütni.

Lucius elhallgatott.

- Tulajdonképpen, jobban belegondolva, talán inkább átváltoztat egy kalappá, ami megy a válltáskájához.

DLM villámgyorsan eliszkolt a szobából.

Lucius felállt, épp mikor Voldemort Nagyúr, és Féregfark beléptek a szobába.

- Nagyuram – szólt Lucius mélyen meghajolva. – Mire véljem ezt a hatalmas megtiszteltetést?

Lucius figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Voldemortnál most egy másik válltáska volt. Ez az újabb zöld volt és pikkelyes. Kicsit olyan, mint maga a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Lucius – szólította meg Voldemort kedvtelve. – Lennél olyan kedves, és megkínálnál egy csésze teával?

- Természetesen Nagyúr – mondta Lucius, azzal megkocogtatott egy kannát, amit mindig kéznél tartott, mire annak rögtön gőzölögni kezdett a tartalma. Mindhármójuknak töltött egy csészével.

Aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a sajátjába öntött még egy kis brandyt is. Sose lehet tudni, milyen esztelenséggel rukkol elő épp a bárgyú agyú Nagyúr.

- Szép az új válltáska, Nagyúr – jegyezte meg Lucius, miközben átnyújtotta Voldemortnak a csészét. – Igazi kígyóbőr?

- Természetesen nem! – vágta rá elszörnyedve Voldemort. – Mintha képes lennék megölni egy kígyót. – Ez műbőr.

- _Én_ tudtam, hogy műbőr – vetette közbe Féregfark fensőbbségesen. Lucius egy Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, mire egyből meglapult a Sötét Nagyúr mögött.

- Szóval mi szél hozott erre ma este? – erőltetett magára Lucius egy mosolyt, miközben Voldemort letette táskáját a kávézóasztalra, és kortyolt egyet a teából.

- Csak gondoltam beugrok, hogy lássam, nem gondoltad e meg magad, és esetleg átadnád nekem Harry Pottert.

Lucius sóhajtott.  
- Nagyuram, hidd el, ha tudnám, szalaggal átkötve nyújtanám át a kis férget. De mindenki tudja, hogy itt van, és egyenesen az Azkabanba küldenének, ha bármi történne vele.

Voldemort csalódottnak tűnt.  
- És biztos, hogy nem lehetne…

- Nem.

- Talán, ha…

- Nem.

- És mi van ha…

- Nem.

- Ó rendben – durcáskodott a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Én átadnám neked Pottert, Nagyúr, még ha ez az Azkabant is jelentené – mondta Féregfark behízelgő, kenetteljes hangon. Lucius ismét rábámult. Féregfark riadtan felvinnyogott majd elsietett, hogy meghúzza magát egy sarokban.

Voldemort megitta maradék teáját, aztán letette a csészét.  
- Hát, ha nem, hát nem. Azt hiszem, jobb ha megyünk. – Felvette a táskáját, és megfordult, hogy induljon, de megtorpant.

- Lucius – kezdte gyanakodva, és szeme le-föl pásztázott Lucius Malfoy testén. – Azok _villámok_ a pizsamádon?

Lucius gyorsan gondolkozott.

- Öhm… nem, persze hogy nem. Ezek… öhm… mély vágások. Igen. Mély vágások, amikből aranyszínű vér csörgedez. Az ártatlanok tiszta, aranyló vére.

- Tényleg? – Voldemort teljesen izgatott lett. – Aranyszínű vér, mi? Hm, hát nem pompás? Milyen kis ötletes. – Kinyújtotta a kezét az anyagért. – Szabad?

- Ó…hm…persze – mondta Lucius, miközben Voldemort hosszú, fehér ujjai közé fogta az anyagot.

- Azt kell mondjam, ez igazán pompás. Selyem? – kérdezte, mire Lucius bólintott.

- Tulajdonképpen igen. Száz százalék Olaszországból importált selyem.

A Sötét Nagyúr elgondolkodott.  
- Tudod, nekem is kéne egy ilyen. Féregfark! Szerezz nekem egy párat ebből a szenzációs pizsamából! És hozzáillő kimonót is akarok! – Luciushoz fordult. – Honnan is van?

Lucius kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. Előbb fagy be a pokol, minthogy elárulja Voldemortnak, hogy a pizsama a HPRK katalógusból származik. – Öhm… tulajdonképpen, miért is ne adhatnám neked az enyémet? Olyan lesz, mint egy második karácsonyi ajándék.

- Ó Lucius te nagy mamlasz, igazán nem kell!

- De tényleg. Ragaszkodom hozzá.

A Sötét Nagyúrnak felragyogott az arca.  
- Nahát köszönöm. Ez fantasztikus. Te vagy a legkedvencebb alattvalóm, ugye tudod.

Megfordult.

– Féregfark! Gyerünk! – azzal a Sötét Nagyúr elhagyta Lucius dolgozóját.

Féregfark sértődötten baktatott utána, és Lucius még hallhatta dohogó hangját, amint elhaladtak.

- Azt hittem _én_ vagyok a kedvenc szövetségesed.

Lucius sóhajtott, és a fejét csóválva konstatálta, hogy az élete bizony egyre bizarrabb. Majd felment az emeltre, és nyugovóra tért, hogy alaposan kialudja magát a nagy nap előtt.


	28. A parti I

**

* * *

**

28. fejezet: A parti – 1. rész

* * *

Eljött a parti reggele, és Harry boldogan ébredt Draco ölelésében. Feje barátja mellkasán nyugodott, és miután tekintete befogadta a szoba elmosódott körvonalait, úgy határozott, ez az időpont még túl korai a felkeléshez, így visszacsukta a szemét.

De már késő volt, Draco ugyanis észrevette, hogy ébren van.

- Harry kelj fel! – bökdöste meg. – Tucatnyi dolgunk van még a ma esti partim előtt.

- Mpff – hangzott Harry frappáns válasza.

- Ajj, hogy a fenébe tudtad annyi nyavalyás alkalommal megmenteni a világot, amikor ilyen lusta dög vagy? – tette fel Draco a költői kérdést, de mindenesetre felhagyott a próbálkozással, hogy felkeltse Harryt. Aztán egy kis idő múlva ismét megszólalt. – Tudod Harry, gondolkodtam – kezdte olyan fontoskodó hangon, hogy Harry kelletlenül kinyitotta az egyik szemét. – Holnaptól kezdve tizenhét leszek.

- A-ha – mondta Harry, és úgy döntött, bár Draco nagyon édes, amikor magáról kezd fecsegni, azért az alvás jelen pillanatban vonzóbbnak tűnik, ezért újfent becsukta a szemét.

- Nagykorúvá válok – folytatta Draco. – Férfikorba lépek.

- Hát ez nagyszerű Draco – dünnyögte Harry álmosan, és Draco oldalához bújt.

- Igen, az – mondta Draco elgondolkodva, miközben szórakozottan birizgálta Harry haját. – Te azonban, még mindig csak egy kisfiú leszel.

Harry szemei kipattantak.  
- Miről beszélsz?

- Csak azt mondom – magyarázta Draco ártatlanul –, hogy holnaptól a varázsvilág szemében én férfivá érek, ezzel szembe te még mindig egy gyerek leszel.

- És? – ásította Harry, miközben azon morfondírozott, vajon mit készíthetett Yoda reggelire.

- A lényeg, hogy én férfi leszek, te viszont csak egy fiúcska, tehát pár dolgon változtatnunk kéne.

- Amit csak akarsz, édes – motyogta Harry, mire Draco rámordult.

- Na látod! Mint ezt az egész „édes" dolog velem kapcsolatban. Totál hülyeség! Ennek mennie kell.

- De hát _tényleg_ édes vagy – tiltakozott Harry, és átölelte barátját. – Meg ölelnivaló is – tette hozzá, és Draco arcának finom bőréhez dörgölte orrát.

- Épp ez az, amiről beszélek – mondta Draco roppant sértett hangon. – Nem hívhatsz édesnek! Sem ölelnivalónak. Ez tekintélyromboló, és nem tűröm tovább.

- Draco, te most hót idiótán viselkedsz – állapította meg Harry.

- Fogd be! Én vagyok a férfi a kapcsolatunkban, így én diktálom a szabályokat.

- _Te_ vagy a férfi a kapcsolatban? Mégis _mióta_?

- Azóta, hogy a varázsvilág szemében férfivá válok. Ó és egy másik dolog. Mivel ez mostantól így hivatalos is, ezentúl az esetek kilencven százalékában én leszek felül.

- Heh. Na persze. _Ez nem fog megtörténni._

- Ne okoskodj itt nekem te kisfiú! Tiszteld a rangidőset!

- Hét hónaptól aligha leszel _rangidős_, Draco – mutatott rá Harry, és most már felült.

- Ja, és elég ebből a Dracózásból. Neked mostantól Mr. Malfoy vagyok.

Harry megütközve nézett rá.  
- Mr. Malfoy?

- Úgy van – vágta rá Draco önelégülten. – Tudod a gyerekek így szólítják a felnőtteket.

- _Draco_ – nyomta meg Harry szándékosan a szőke keresztnevét. – Ha nem csitítod el a buta kis szádat, ki foglak kötözni, és nagyon perverz dolgokat művelek a védtelen, érett testeddel.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez elfogadható viselkedés – prüszkölte Draco. – És megmondtam, hogy szólíts Mr. Malfoynak!

Harry sóhajtott. – Rendben. Akkor csak ma, mivel a szülinapod van, Mr. Malfoynak szólítalak. Vagy aminek akarod.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Draco izgatottan. – Oké, akkor Mr. Malfoy. Vagy várj! Mit szólsz a Lord Malfoyhoz? Szép a csengése, nem? Vagy Malfoy mester. Óóó igen. Malfoy mester. Ez tetszik legjobban. Hmmm… de lehetne Sir… aj, ez olyan nehéz.

- Szóval melyik legyen? – kérdezte Harry, és Draco izgatott locsogása közben észrevétlenül felemelte pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről.

Draco elgondolkozott, majd határozottan kijelentette: Malfoy mester!

- Rendben van Malfoy mester – kezdte Harry ártatlanul. – Remélem, szereti a selymet.

- Selymet? Mi köze annak…

Draco válasza félbemaradt, Harry ugyanis meglendítette pálcáját, mire abból egy selyemkötél repült elő, és kötötte az ágytámlához Draco kezeit.

Draco izgett-mozgott és rángatta, de a kötelek erősen tartották.  
- Te köcsög disznó! – fordult Harryhez. – Azt ígérted azt csinálod, amit én akarok!

- Nem, szerintem azt ígértem, annak _hívlak_, aminek akarod Malfoy mester – felelte Harry vigyorogva. Rámászott a vonagló Dracóra, és buján megnyalta a száját. – Itt az ideje a beígért perverz dolgoknak. És csak hogy bizonyítsam az álláspontomat, én leszek felül.

-----

Nos, ezután a kis közjáték után, természetes, hogy Draco bosszúra vágyott. Ezt a teaidő alatt vitte véghez, mégpedig a legkörmönfontabb, legmardekárosabb módon.

- Anyu, gondolkodtam – kezdte Draco, amint a három Malfoy és Harry épp jóízűen majszolták szendvicseiket.

- Igen, drágám? – érdeklődött Narcissa, miközben belekortyolt teájába, és a partin felszolgálandó előételek listáját böngészte.

- Hát, egy kicsit aggódom apu és Harry miatt.

Erre mind Harry, mind Lucius villámgyorsan felkapta a fejét. Ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki.

- Mi aggaszt, szívem? – kérdezte Narcissa együttérző csillogással a szemében.

- Az, hogy nem jönnek ki valami jól – panaszolta Draco. – Úgy értem, Harry úgy gondolja, hogy apu elzárkózik, apu pedig meg akarja ölni Harryt.

Harry és Lucius mindketten tiltakozásra nyitották a szájukat, de aztán be is csukták. Ezzel nem igazán szállhattak vitába.

- Már nem tudom elviselni anya. Mindkettőjüket szeretem, és azt akarom, hogy jól kijöjjenek egymással. Nem lehetne, hogy ők ma délután ne a partiszervezésben segítsenek, hanem inkább eltöltsenek egy kis időt kettesben?

Lucius és Harry riadt pillantást váltottak.

- Micsoda pompás ötlet Draco! – mosolygott Narcissa csemetéjére. – Majd megkérem Yodát, hogy készítsen elő némi frissítőt és pár játékot Lucius dolgozójában.

- Várjon… nem, ez igazán felesleges – fordult Harry sebesen Narcissához. – Mrs. Malfoy, erre semmi szükség. Csodásan kijövünk egymással. Nem igaz, Mr. Malfoy?

- Ó igen – vágta rá Lucius. – Imádom a kölyköt. Mintha a második fiam lenne. A második fiam, akinek nincs nyuszija, viszont annál szebb a haja.

- Pontosan – helyeselt gyorsan Harry. – És Mr. Malfoy pedig, mintha apám helyett apám lenne, csak épp szőkében, és kicsit buzisabban.

- Vigyázz a szádra fiatalember! – fordult hozzá Lucius. – Különben irdatlan nagy bajban leszel!

- Ó, annyira megijedtem Lucius. Mit fog tenni? Megcsapkod a retiküljével?

- Ez VÁLL-TÁS-KA, a fenébe is! És hozzátenném, hogy engem KÉNYSZERÍTETTEK, hogy vegyek egyet, a halálfaló egyenruhám kiegészítéseképp! Nem ÖNSZÁNTAMBÓL hurcolászom!

- Látod, mire gondoltam, anya? – súgta neki Draco, mialatt Harry és Lucius folytatták parázs vitájukat.

- Igen édesem, látom.

-----

Parányival később, Harry már Lucius dolgozójában állt, és felmérte a helységet. Könyvespolc könyvespolc hátán, hatalmas párnázott bútorok, óriási kandalló. Szép szoba volt, leszámítva a kerek asztalon elhelyezett társasjátékokat, melyek Harryt sóhajtásra késztették.

Ő és Lucius, sorsukba beletörődve helyet foglaltak az asztalnál. Harry felemelt egy pakli kártyát.

- Robbantós snapszli? Kivéve persze, ha nem akarja, hogy letörjön a szépen manikűrözött körme.

Lucius lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.  
- Nagyon szellemes. Inkább oszd már a rohadt lapokat!

Harry osztott, aztán a keze fölött mustrálta Luciust. Megvárta, míg a szőke felveszi a poharát, és iszik egy korty brandyt, és csak azután szólalt meg.

- Szóval, ma reggel megint megdugtam a fiát.

Lucius az asztalra köpte brandyjét.

- POTTER! – sikerült végül felszínre köhögnie a szót. Harry gonoszul vigyorgott.

- Fantasztikus volt! Odakötöztem az ágyhoz, és eszméletvesztésig kényeztettem. És ejha, micsoda zajt tud csapni az a kis csibész. Ő aztán tud sikítani.

Lucius a legrettentőbb Malfoy-féle gyilkos pillantását vetette Harryre.  
- Történetesen tökéletesen boldog vagyok, míg azt képzelem, hogy te és Draco pusztán plátói kapcsolaton osztoztok, _köszönöm szépen_. Szóval, ha nem lenne túl nagy megerőltetés, _befognád_?

- Egyszerűen nem tudom befogni olyasvalamiről, ami ennyire jó. Remélem felfogta, hogy mennyire odavagyok a fiáért. Mindig is vonzódtam a szőkékhez, tudja – fejezte be Harry egy kacsintással.

- Fékeznéd magad? – csattant fel Lucius.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Igazán nem értem, miért kellene.

- Azért, mert ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna, jelenleg az én felügyeletem alatt állsz. Megbüntethetlek, ha akarlak.

- Talán azt akarom, hogy megbüntessen. Igazából elég perverzül hangzik.

- Vékony jégen jársz fiatalember.

- Óóó, milyen határozott. Ez tetszik. A hálószobában is ilyen?

- Potter, ha nem fogod be – mondta Lucius ingerülten –, akkor megint szobafogság lesz a vége.

- Jaj ne – sóhajtott fel Harry drámaian, miközben kezét a mellkasára tette. – Csak szobafogságot ne! Azt hiszem, akkor semmi más tennivalóm nem lesz, csupán a fiát kefélni újra, és újra, és újra…

- Ott a pont. De talán az letörölné azt az arcátlan vigyort a képedről, ha a térdemre fektetnélek. Na erre mit mondasz?

- Azt mondanám: ez az papi, keményen szeretem maga vad csődör!

- Büntetésként tenném, nem pedig szexuális célzattal, bárgyú kölyök.

- Ó, _minden_ szexuális célzatúnak tűnik, ha maga mondja cowboy. Gyerünk, büntessen meg! Hiszen rosszkisfiú voltam.

- Jobb, ha vigyázol Potter, mert a végén még kiláncolva találod magad a pincében.

- Aha, szóval maga is szereti a kikötözést? Már látom, honnan örökölte Draco.

- Figyelj, te arrogáns kis seggfej! Ha nem fogod be azonnal a szádat, én fogom betömni.

- Perverz Lucius, _nagyon_ perverz.

- Aaaaargh!

-----

Négy parti robbantós snapszli, három feles vodka, két óra, egy darab bosszús Lucius, és engedélyt kaptak a távozásra. Csodával határos módon, Harry még mindig életben volt, habár kapott pár hihetetlenül kreatív fenyegetést. Ettől félig meddig félni kezdett, mi történne, ha elkapná egy csapat halálfaló, félig viszont tudatosult benne, mit látott az apja Luciusban.

Harry és Draco most Draco szobájában voltak, és a partira készülődtek.

- Szörnyen gonosz vagy, ugye tudod? – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben nézte, ahogy Draco cicomázza magát. – Bezárni a dolgozószobába az apáddal kissé övön aluli volt, még tőled is.

- Na de Harry, mégis mit vártál? Hogy majd az ágyhoz kötözhetsz, és bármit megtehetsz velem következmények nélkül? Ne nézz már hugrabugosnak! – felelte Draco, az utolsó simításokat végezve haján. – Jól nézek ki?

Harry jól megnézte magának. Draco rendelésre készült fekete nadrágot viselt, passzentos szürke pulcsit, és a haját lezserül hagyta lelógni, pont ahogy Harry szerette. _Nyami_.  
- Igen, jól. Átkozottul tökéletesen nézel ki. De most kifelé, mielőtt rád ugrok. Az apád adott pár igazán mocskos ötletet.

Draco grimaszolt.  
- Hogy mit csinált az apám? Fúj, ez undorító. Na menjünk inkább.

Azzal ő és Harry lesiettek.

Elérkezett a parti ideje.

-----

Nem árt leszögezni, hogy egy Malfoy felnőtt korba lépésének ünneplése nem volt épp közönséges, vagy hétköznapi dolog. Sokkal inkább hasonlított valami eposzba illő eseményre. Egy kitörő, korlátok nélküli, fékevesztett buli, Draco és Narcissa pedig tettek róla, hogy a rekordok könyvébe is bekerüljön, mint az év „legütősebb, kihagyhatatlan partija". Valóban, a vendéglista több száz főre rúgott, melybe beletartoztak a Reggeli Próféta, a Szombati Boszorkány és egyéb neves pletykalapok sztorihajhász riporterei.

Tucatjával érkeztek a különféle varázslók és boszorkányok, voltak akik zsupszkulccsal, mások hopporral. Ott voltak Harry és Draco roxfortos társai, a mágiaügyi minisztérium fejesei, páran Lucius „üzletfelei" közül és professzorok a Roxfortból. (Lucius azon kapta magát, hogy épp Perselus Piton előtt dadog, de hamar összeszedte magát, és inkább kikérdezte Macnairt új hajszobrászi állásáról.)

A gátlásoldó porokkal tarkított bőséges lakomának, illetve a hangulatfokozó bájitalokkal hígított koktéloknak köszönhetően a parti egy órán belül a tetőfokára hágott. Az emberek gogotáncosok módjára vadul ropták, magukból kifordulva társalogtak, vagy épp titokban smároltak sötét sarkokban. Máris pokoli volt a hangulat, és Lucius még be sem vetette spéci kék porát.

-----

- Jaj istenem, hát hol van a szülinapos? Úgy várom, hogy lefotózhassam!

Nigel Baker, a Mesés Mágusok fotósa is részt vett a partin. Az újság Európa legdögösebb varázslóiról közölt szaftos képeket.

- Draco, a kamera imád téged. Sztár vagy bébi. Úgy van, csináld drágám, biggyeszd a szád, gyerünk édes ez az, még jobban, igen!

Nigel egyik fotót a másik után készítette Dracóról, aki örömmel pózolt a feminin fotós kedvéért.

- Édes, egyszerűen csodás vagy. Gyerünk a tigrispillantást. Ez az bébi, a tigrispillantást, úgy van, ragadozó vagy, a dzsungelben vagy, te vagy a dzsungel királya, had lássam!

Harry szemforgatva állt Lucius és Narcissa mellett, kezében III. Draco Lucius Malfoy-jal, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy következőleg a Reggeli Prófáta fotósa elkészítsen róluk egy „családi" fotót. Ő ki nem állhatta a rivaldafényt, Draco azonban szemmel láthatóan élvezettel sütkérezett benne.

- A következő milyen legyen? – kérdezte Draco. – Ne legyen rajta a nyuszim is?

- Annyira hátborzongatóan meleg – jegyezte meg Harry és Lucius teljesen egyszerre. Riadtan összenéztek, aztán gyorsan visszafordultak Draco felé.

- Nem szivi, más ötletem támadt – mondta Nigel a kamerát forgatva. – Hívjátok be a modelleket!

A felszólításra öt fiatal, dögös srác sétált be egymás után a kamera elé. Mindössze egy fekete boxeralsót viseltek. Harry vetett egy pillantást a huszonéves modellek dagadó izmaira, és a sima napbarnított bőrükre. Önbizalom-hiányosan nyelt egyet. Ő csak tizenhat volt, egyáltalán nem volt napbarnított, és éppenséggel egy nyuszit dajkált.

- Nem leszek féltékeny – kezdte motyogni az orra alatt. – _Nem_ leszek féltékeny…

Lucius meghallotta, és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy kínzó együttérzés támadt a mellkasában. Türelmetlenül megrázta magát. Ez nem a megfelelő alkalom rá, hogy megsajnálja Harry Pottert. Most önmagát kell sajnálnia. Hiszen a fia a Mesés Mágusok borítóján fog díszelegni, méghozzá egy rakás félmeztelen pasi társaságában. Ez minden titkoltan meleg rémálma.

Habár el kellett ismernie, hogy egy része egyáltalán nem bánta volna, ha most ő van a fia helyében. Egy része, amely valahol a köldöke alatt, és a térde fölött lakozott.

Eközben Draco valósággal el volt ragadtatva.

- Boldog szülinapot nekem – mondta, és a tömeg felvihogott. – Helló fiúk.

- Szevasz – felelte egy magas, sötétszőke modell.

- Ó, milyen cuki – mondta egy másik, aki távolról Usherre hasonlított. – Vele szívesen fényképezkedem.

- Mmm igen. Természetes szőke. Teljesen begerjeszt – jegyezte meg egy harmadik, tökéletesen lapos hassal, szénfekete hajjal, kék szemmel, és jól hallható amerikai akcentussal. – Nigel, szívem, nem ülhetne az ölembe a fotózás alatt?

- Óóó, én is akarom!! – szólt közbe egy izmos srác, akinek hatalmas barna szemei voltak.

Lucius mellett Harry összeszorította a fogait.  
- NEM leszek féltékeny… NEM LESZEK FÉLTÉKENY…

- Na-na fiúk, ne nyomjátok agyon szegény Dracót – szidta őket Nigel kedvesen, miközben Dracóra kacsintott.

- Úgy van, jut belőlem bőven mindenkinek – kacérkodott Draco. Nigel beállította a képet, így Draco a fekete hajú modell ölébe került, a többiek pedig különböző pózokban körülállták őket.

- Nem…leszek féltékeny…NEM…LESZEK… - motyogta Harry a mantrát, és elfordította fejét, hogy ne kelljen látnia, milyen meghitten üldögél a barátja egy másik srác ölében.

- Szóval, megvolt már a szülinapi elfenekelés? – kérdezte a fekete hajú, amerikai modell Dracótól, aki erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Még nem – felelte pajkosan. – Mért? Vállalod? Mert nagyon rossz voltam ám.

A jelenet szemtanúi elismerően kuncogtak Draco flörtölésén, Harrynek azonban ez már sok volt. Egyetlen szó nélkül átadta DLM-t Luciusnak, majd felszívódott a tömegben.

-----

A fotózás után Draco meglátta apját a tömeg szélénél, így arra vette az útját. Majd megtorpant. Érdekes. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha Lucius _simogatná_ DLM-t. Draco megrázta a fejét. Biztos csak a fény játszott vele.

- Hé apu – szólt oda neki, és átvette tőle a nyuszit. – Hová lett Harry?

Lucius kinyitotta a száját, hogy közölje: „fogalmam sincs", legalábbis ez volt, amit mondani _akart_. Helyette azonban így szólt:

- Hát Draco, szerintem nem kellett volna így flörtölnöd előtte. Valószínűleg féltékeny lett.

Draco meglepődött, Lucius pedig legszívesebben belerúgott volna magába_. Ez meg mire volt jó?_ Kérdezte saját magát. _Nehogy már segíts a fiadnak helyrehozni a dolgokat! Neked az az érdeked, hogy szakítsanak!_

- Féltékeny? A francba, erre nem is gondoltam. Hát persze, hogy féltékeny lett, hiszen én is az lennék, ha ő flörtölne modellekkel. Jobb lesz, ha megkeresem – mondta Draco bűnbánóan, és visszaadta DLM-t az apjának. – Tessék. Megtennéd, hogy felviszed a szobámba? Köszi.

Draco elment, Lucius pedig sóhajtott. Na most a fia és Potter kibékülnek, és talán el is vonulnak valahova szexelni egy kicsit. Ez gáz. Ó na mindegy. A dolog jó oldala, hogy legalább most ölelgetheti még kicsit DLM-t.

De ti nem hallottátok hogy erre gondolt, oké??

-----

- Harry? Hé Harry!

Harry megpördült, készen arra, hogy akár ki is szólt utána, lekoptassa az illetőt.

- Nézd, igazán nem vagyok abban a hangulatban… ó Charlie – nyelte le a további mondókáját, amint szemtől szembe találta magát nyári kalandjával.

- Egész este téged kerestelek – mondta Charlie izgatottan, Harry pedig beharapta a száját. Nem látta Charlie-t nyár óta, és egészen el is felejtette, milyen csábító megjelenése van a másik varázslónak.

- Hát megtaláltál – mondta Harry, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy milyen kellemesen domborodnak Charlie izmai a felsője alatt.

Charlie nevetett, Harrynek pedig még erősebben kellett koncentrálnia, hogy elterelje figyelmét eme csodás hangról, és arról az elbűvölő mosolyról.

- Elképesztően festesz. De persze ez nem újdonság – vigyorgott rá Charlie, mire Harry halványan elpirult. – Miért nem ülünk le oda a szófára? Cseveghetnénk kicsit. Hiányoztál.

Harry tétovázott. _Rossz ötlet Harry. Nagyon rossz ötlet. Draco nem lesz valami boldog, ha egy kanapén talál Charlie-val._

_Ó, ugyanarra a Dracóra gondolsz, aki szégyentelenül flörtölt öt különböző modellel? Arra a Dracóra? – _kérdezte Harry csípősen önmagától.

_Ööö, igen. Róla van szó. Hát… hm… na igen. Oké, érezd jól magad Charlie-val!_

Harry Charlie-hoz fordult, és rámosolygott.  
- Az nagyszerű lenne Charlie. Te is hiányoztál.

-----

Tíz óra körül, jó két órával a parti kezdete után, Molly Weasleyt a puncsos tál mellett találta az este, mégpedig Narcissa Malfoy társaságában.

- Molly, drágám! Milyen csodálatos, hogy eljöttél! – áradozott Narcissa, miközben nem létező gyűrődéseket simított le selyem dísztalárján.

- Narcissa! Ó, én is módfelett örülök – felelte Molly, és merített egy pohár puncsot. – Nem láttalak, mióta Arthur bíróság elé próbálta hurcolni Luciust.

- Hát, igen nagy kár! – trillázta Narcissa, egy korty pezsgő felhörpintése után. – Tényleg többször kéne összefutnunk. Kedves tőled, hogy eljöttél. Ráadásul elhoztad az összes imádnivaló porontyodat. Tudod, egyszerűen nem tudok betelni ezzel a rengeteg vörös hajjal. Olyan pompás.

Molly elragadóan mosolygott.  
- Igazán kedves tőled Narcissa. Már mindegyikükkel találkoztál?

- Azt hiszem, igen, kivéve talán a legidősebbet. Mi is a neve?

- Bill. Legtöbbször Egyiptomban dolgozik a Gringottsnak, de ma este eljött. Tulajdonképp… Bill? Bill, gyere ide! Had mutassalak be egy régi barátnak.

A magas, izmos fiatalember, hosszú, vörös, lófarokba hátrakötött hajjal, sárkánybőr csizmában, és egy agyarral a fülében kilépett a táncolók tömegéből, és elindult az anyja felé.

- Szia anya – köszönt közömbösen. – Kinek akarsz bemutatni?

Molly Narcissához fordult, akinek egészen elkerekedtek a szemei.  
- Narcissa, ő a legidősebb fiam, Bill. Bill, ő Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa és Bill tekintete egymásba fonódott, és mintha a világ is megszűnt volna körülöttük egy másodpercre.

Végül Narcissa megrázta a fejét.  
- Szóval Bill? – lehelte a szavakat Molly felé.

- Igen – jelentette ki Molly büszkén. – 25 éves.

- Igazán? – kérdezte Narcissa, miközben szemével visszatért Billre. – Milyen elbűvölő évjárat.

- Köszönöm – mondta Bill barátságosan. – Feltételezem, mint kegyedé. – Úgy tűnt, képtelen levenni a szemét Narcissáról.

Narcissa megjátszott félénkséggel Billre mosolygott, mely már-már túl ártatlanra sikerült ahhoz, hogy hihető legyen.

- Hát nem édes? – jegyezte meg, azzal kinyújtotta kezét. – Narcissa Malfoy, de kérlek, hívj egész nyugodtan Narcissának.

- Bill Weasley – közölte Bill kellemes, lágy hangon, mialatt kezet csókolt Narcissának. – De kérem hívjon, aminek csak akar.

- Hát úgy látom, jól meglesztek – vetette közbe Molly. Teljesen elkerülte figyelmét a tény, hogy Narcissa Malfoy úgy méregeti legidősebb fiát, mint valami finom desszertet, Bill pedig hasonlóképp viszonozza a tekintetet. – Mi lenne, ha táncolnánk?

- Menj csak előre, Molly – mondta Narciss nyájasan. – Azt hiszem, én felajánlom Billnek, hogy körbevezetem a kúrián.

- Milyen nagylelkű ajánlat – mondta Bill, és felkínálta a karját. – Szívesen megnézném az otthonát.

- Akkor erre – karolt bele Narcissa Bill karjába, és kivezette őt a szalonból. – Szívesen megmutatom, milyen szép, tágas hálószobáink vannak – hallatszott még távoztukban egyre halkuló hangja.

Molly mosolyogva nézett a távozók után. Hát nem csodálatos világ az, ahol a Malfoyok és a Weasleyk képesek félretenni különbségeiket, és barátokká válni.

Igen, barátokká.

-----

- Szóval először csak megjátszottátok az egészet, hogy Malfoynak ne kelljen elvennie a Parkinson lányt?

- Bizony. Mindketten majd meghaltunk, hogy a másik gatyájába jussunk, szóval minden adandó alkalmat kihasználtunk, hogy smároljunk, de úgy tettünk, mintha csak a színjáték része lenne. Istenem, milyen idióták voltunk – mondta Harry kedvtelve. Egészen felvidult. Charlie, a flörtölős viselkedése ellenére, tulajdonképpen nagyon megbízható volt, és soha nem hajtott volna rá más barátjára. Inkább Harry és Draco irányába terelte a beszélgetést, és mindenféle szaftos részletet szedett ki Harryből a kapcsolatukat illetően.

Csevegtek, és italt kortyolgattak a szófán. Charlie szenvedélyesen mesélt a sárkányairól, és gratulált Harrynek, hogy megszelídítette, a véleménye szerint lehető legmakacsabb sárkányt, akit valaha látott. (természetesen Dracóra célzott.)

- Hát nem tudom, mondhatjuk-e szelídnek – gondolkozott el Harry. – De próbálkozni lehet, főleg, ha a próbálkozás bilincsek bevetésével is együtt jár.

A páros felnevetett, és mindketten túlságosan jókedvűek voltak ahhoz, hogy észrevegyék a szürke szempárt, mely forrongva követte minden mozdulatukat.

-----

Harry a Charlie-val való csevegés után rátalált Hermionéra és Ronra, majd még pár másik griffendéles barátjukkal kiegészülve, a szünidei élmények mesélésével múlatták az időt.

Körülbelül háromnegyed 11 felé járhatott az idő, amikor Harry fülét megütötte egy, az egész termet betöltő hang. A hang tulajdonosa egy rögtönzött kis emelvényen állt, ami a karaoke-színpad részét képezte.

- Hahó emberek! Kérhetnék egy kis figyelmet?

Seamus ír akcentussal kiejtett szavai, a _sonorus_ bűbájnak köszönhetően, tisztán visszhangzottak a tömeg fölött, és immár mindenki felé, és Blaise felé fordult, aki a színpad szélén állt.

- Szerinted mit akarhat Seamus? – kérdezte Harry csendesen Hermionét, mire a lány vállat vont.

- Nagy örömmel prezentáljuk – zengte Seamus a színpad előtt összezsúfolódott sokaságnak –, hogy beszerezhető a HPRK katalógus legújabb darabja.

- Ó, csak ezt ne – nyögte Harry.

- Hölgyeim és uraim! Engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam az újhullámos Harry Potter Kviddics Rajongói pólónkat!

Azzal Blaise és Seamus drámaian letépték pulóverüket, láthatóvá téve az alatta rejtőző pólót.

A csinos, rikító rózsaszín, meglehetősen rövid pólót, melyen a következő volt olvasható:_ Harry Hajrázói._

A csődület tapsviharban tört ki.

- Te jó ég! – bukott ki Harryből, miközben gyors egymásutánban pislogott. – Blaise, Seamus, ti meg…

- Ez a katalógus legújabb darabja! – lelkendezett Seamus a vidor tömegnek. – Ami a mi egyedülálló Blaise Zabinink ragyogó elméjéből pattant ki!

- Köszönöm Seamus – mondta Blaise szerényen. – A tervezésnél a kviddicsmecsekre gondoltam – intézte a magyarázatot az izgatott sokaságnak, akik a pólót figyelték. – Tulajdonképpen az se számít, hogy Harry végül melyik csapattal szerződik le. Mi ezekben a pólókban fogunk ülni a lelátón, így mindenki tudni fogja, hogy mi vagyunk Harry legnagyobb rajongói – nem ám csak jóöreg kviddicsrajongók, hanem speciálisan Harry Potter rajongók. Mi vagyunk _Harry Hajrázói._

- Istenem, ez annyira édes! – visította nagy egyetértésben Lavender és Parvati.

- Nekem feltétlenül kell egy ilyen – tette hozzá Colin határozottan.

- De… - kezdte Harry, őt azonban tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyták.

- Hármat veszek! – kiáltotta Hannah. – És én a roxfortos meccsek alatt is viselni fogom az enyémet!

- Remek ötlet Hannah! Én is akarok belőle! Én is _Harry Hajrázója_ akarok lenni – kiáltotta Susan Bones.

- Állatkáknak is lehet venni?

- _Hermione_ – sziszegte Harry. – Ne bátorítsd őket!

- Hát persze Granger – mondta Blaise, előcsapva egy csipeszes írótáblát. – Rendben. Ne tolakodjatok. Felveszek minden rendelést, és még Harry következő meccse előtt küldjük a baglyot az áruval. Na ki akar _Harry Hajrázóihoz_ tartozni?

Harrynek meg kellett ragadnia Ron karját, nehogy ő is beálljon a sorba.

-----

Este 11 körül, pontosan negyed órával a „puncs-akcio" előtt, Lucius a konyha felé vette az irányt. Átvágott a tömegen, és épp kifarolt volna a hallba, mikor egy nagyobbacska nevető és tapsoló csoportosulást fedezett fel Harry és Yoda körül, akik mintha valami előadást mutattak volna be. Kíváncsian tett feléjük pár lépést, hogy hallhassa, mi folyik ott.

- Egy nap nagy harcos leszek – mondta Harry kissé siránkozós hangon.

- Óóó, nagy harcos! – rázta Yoda a fejét. – A harc naggyá nem tesz!

A csapat kölyök hangos kacajban tört ki.

- Ez elképesztő! – közölte Hermione, és megállíthatatlanul vihogott.

- Istenem, ez a legviccesebb dolog, amit valaha láttam – mondta Dean Thomas, a könnyeket törülgetve szeméből.

- Még egyet Harry! – könyörgött Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Oké – vigyorgott Harry. – Kész vagy Yoda?

A házimanó bólintott.

- De Yoda mester – kezdte Harry panaszosan, hátborzongatóan Luke Skywalkerét idéző hangon. – De hiszen _annyira_ próbálom.

- Nem – emelte fel Yoda a kezét. – Ne próbáld. Tedd, vagy ne tedd. De nincs próba.

A tömeg vidám hahotában tört ki.

- Megint! Megint!

Lucius megrázta a fejét. Soha, de soha nem fogja megérteni a mugliszületésűeket.

Soha.

-----

Kábé 23:15-kor egy halom új tál került ki az asztalokra, mind fényes, kék színű punccsal volt tele. Lucius gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy külön kiírás jelezze a tálaknál: _extra erős – óvatosan, saját felelősségre fogyasztandó._ Elvégre mindenki tudja, hogy a legjobb módja rávenni bármire az embereket az, ha felhívják a figyelmüket, hogy rossz ötlet.

A tömeg hamarosan megrohamozta a puncsot. Lucius a terem egy rejtett, homályos zugából követte figyelemmel, ahogy egyik vendég a másik után nyakalja be a csillogó, kék készítményt. Leellenőrizte az óráját. _23:20_. A hallucinogén anyagok körülbelül tíz perc múlva működésbe lépnek, és akkor ő gondtalanul nyakon csípheti Dracót és Pansyt, hogy Draco szobájába cipelje őket.

Elszántan igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy amint az órájára nézett, enyhén remegett a keze.

-----

Harry egy kicsit rosszkedvű volt, mivel már órák óta nem látta Dracót. Így hát a keresésére indult. Mivel a bálteremben nem látta felvillanni a meseszerűen szőke hajat, a szalon felé vette az irányt.

Az „extra erős" puncsot tartalmazó tál mellett Ronba botlott, és egyből faggatni kezdte.  
- Ron, nem láttad Dracót? – kérdezte, miközben merített magának egy pohárral a kék italból, és egy kortyra felhajtotta. Ron csuklott egyet.

- Hát ott van például négy Draco abban a sarokban – mutatott bizonytalanul egy irányba –, és épp öt Oliverrel beszélget.

- Mi? – pördült meg Harry, de olyan sebességgel, hogy kiütötte a puncsot Ron kezéből. Az állítás mindenesetre igaz volt. Draco tényleg ott állt egy félreeső sarokban, és nem mással, mint Oliver Woddal társalgott. Ahogy Harry látta, épp elmosolyodott, és Oliver karjára tette a kezét.

Ennyi elég is volt. Az összes korábbi féltékenység újult erővel lángolt fel Harryben, sőt az iménti jelenet még tovább szította. El sem köszönt Rontól, már masírozott is át a táncparketten összezsúfolódott vendégek tömkelege között, hogy átrendezze Oliver Wood csinos ábrázatát.

Épp odaért a pároshoz, mikor Oliver felfigyelt rá.

- Ó, hahó Harry, épp most gondoltam, hogy üdvözöllek…

Harry ökle mozgásba lendült, és egy csodás jobbegyenessel a földre teritette a srácot.

- Harry! Ez meg mire volt jó? – csattant fel Draco, miközben lenézett Oliverre.

- Na nehogy elkezd itt nekem Malfoy – sziszegte Harry az öklét ropogtatva. – Hány pasival szándékozol még flörtölni ma este?

Draco a szemét forgatta.  
- A kibaszott életbe Potter. Nem flörtöltem vele, csak beszélgettünk!

- Csak beszélgettetek – horkant fel Harry. – És le kell tapiznod minden srácnak a karját akivel „csak beszélgetsz?"

- Ne légy barom – csattant fel Draco. – Nem flörtölt se ő velem, se én vele. De ha úgy is lett volna, akkor sincs semmi! Láttalak flörtölni Charlie-val, te gaz fasz! Én még se mostam be neki.

- Ohó, szóval még te vonsz kérdőre _engem_ a flörtölés miatt? Néha annyira kibaszottul hihetetlen tudsz lenni. Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy semmi nem történt köztem és Charlie között, amit aligha mondhatnék el rólad, és arról az öt idióta modellről!

- Aú, a szemem – nyöszörögte Oliver a padló irányából. Harry és Draco nem figyeltek rá.

- _Tudtam_! Féltékeny lettél a modellek miatt, mi?

- Hát persze! – csattant fel Harry. – Komolyan Draco, muszáj volt ennyire nyilvánvalóan kikezdened velük?

- Mi ebben olyan nagy ügy? Csak egy ártatlan kis móka volt, Harry. Én se szoktam ennyire féltékeny lenni a hülye klubod miatt.

- Dehogynem! _Őrülten_ féltékeny szoktál lenni! Emlékezz csak azokra a lányokra, akik rámtaláltak, miután egy székhez kötözve egy teremben hagytál. Majdnem szétátkoztad őket, aztán meg egy _teljes havi_ büntetőmunkát kaptak.

- Hogy a pokolba hívhatsz _engem_ őrülten féltékenynek? – kérdezte Draco dühösen. – Te éreztél rá késztetést, hogy azzal nyilvánítsd ki tulajdoni jogaidat, hogy beverted egy ártatlan ember képét.

- Az ártatlan emberről beszélve, tudod, tényleg fáj a szemem – hangzott Oliver siráma.

- Remek, Oliver – mondta Draco, még mindig Harryre bámulva. – Nézd, terelheted más felé a témát, ha akarod, de akkor is tény marad, hogy együtt láttalak Charlie-val. Mondhatom, rém meghitten üldögéltetek azon a kanapén.

- Kik ültek együtt meghitten a kanapén? – csatlakozott hozzájuk hirtelen Charlie.

- Na csak emlegetni kellett - vicsorogta Draco. Hangja olyan jeges volt, hogy akár vizet tudott volna vele fagyasztani júliusban.

- Charlie – fordult hozzá Harry, miután vetett Dracóra egy megvető pillantást. – Draco azt hiszi, hogy te és én korábban flöröltünk. Kérlek, tisztáznád ezt a dolgot?

Charlie figyelme azonban most Oliver Woodra irányult, aki még mindig a padlón nyűglődött.

- Oliver, téged meg mi lelt? – kérdezte, miközben talpra segítette.

- Ez az elmebeteg állat, akit mások csak a varázsvilág megmentőjeként ismernek, úgy döntött átrendezi a képem, amiért beszélni merészeltem Dracóval. – Oliver dühösen meresztette maradék jó szemét Harryre.

Harry válaszképp jelentőségteljesen dörzsölgette az öklét.  
- Úgy van Wood. Legközelebb menj, és beszélgess valaki más barátjával.

- Jaj Harry, olyan édes vagy, amikor mérgelődsz – mondta Charlie kedvtelve. Harry keresztbe fonta karjait.

- Nem, kibaszottul nem vagyok – morogta duzzogva.

- Ó, és most ahogy _duzzogsz_ – vigyorogta Charlie. – Hát komolyan, sosem értettem, mások miért félnek tőled. Olyan imádnivaló vagy, fel tudnálak zabálni.

- Charlie, fogd be! – torkollta le Harry, de Draco máris bedühödött, és hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ha nem vetted volna észre, épp itt állok, te sárkánytrágya szagú seggfej. És hogy tegyem világossá számodra, hogy Harry most már az _enyém_?

- Ő is édi, amikor dühöng – súgta Oliver összeesküvősen Charlie-nak.

- Ezt én is kibaszottul hallom – köpte Draco, de Charlie és Oliver már nem figyelt se Harryre, se rá.

- Nézzenek oda – mondta Charlie, és gondoskodóan megtapogatta Oliver szemét. – Harry aztán csúnya kis jobbhorgot adott. Nagyon fáj?

Oliver színészi képességeit megcsillogtatva összerezzent, aztán azt mondta:  
- Azért nem annyira rossz.

Charlie mosolygott.  
- Lefogadom, hogy fáj, mint a kurva élet. Gyere, majd én gondoskodom róla. Egy csomó gyógyító bűbájt tudok, amivel seperc alatt rendbe hozzuk. – Azzal úriemberhez méltón, karját nyújtotta Olivernek.

- Ó tényleg? – kérdezte Oliver, amint belekarolt. – Biztos mert olyan veszélyes munkád van.

Charlie hanyagul vállat vont.  
- Hát tudod. Csak egy kis kockázat itt és ott.

- Ó szívesen hallanék róla többet is – mondta Oliver, miközben elindultak. – Talán egy vacsora mellet?

- Remekül hangzik. Holnap szabad vagy?

- Nos igen, azt hiszem. Mi lenne, ha beugranál értem, mondjuk teszem azt hétkor? Ismerek egy remek kis olasz helyet a mugli Londonban…

Harry és Draco hitetlenkedve nézték, ahogy exeik együtt elsétálnak, és az első randit tervezgetik. Végül Draco odafordult Harryhez.

- Még mindig dühös vagyok rád.

- Én meg _rád_.

- Akkor rendben. Visszamegyek a partimra.

- Oké. Tedd azt.

Azzal hátat fordítottak egymásnak, és dühösen elcsörtettek az ellenkező irányba.

-----

Ahogy Lucius számított rá, kábé három perccel azután, hogy Draco és Harry szétváltak, úgy 23:30 tájékán, a drog hallucinogén hatásai berobbantak, és mindenki becsavarodott.

Az emberek bútorokhoz kezdtek beszélni, a falat nyalták, lépcsőkről ugráltak alá, és csaholtak, akár a kutyák. Mágikus szikrák kavarogtak, és szelték át a levegőt, a zajszint pedig fülrepesztő decibeleket ütött meg.

Tudva, hogy már nincs sok ideje, Lucius gyorsan Pansyhez sietett, aki épp az izmait mutogatta az egyik nagy karosszéknek.

- Kibaszott nagy izmaim vannak, mi? – kacérkodott az ominózus bútordarabbal. Lucius számosat pislogott, de végül vállat vont, és odalépett.

- Pansy! – kiáltott rá, mire a lány megfordult. – Miért nem jössz velem? Mutatni szeretnék valamit.

- Ó, szeretem a valamiket. Milyen féle valami? Lány féle valami? Magas, szőke és Narcissának hívják?

- Öhm… persze. Miért is ne.

- Rendben! Pansy szerencsés ma éjjel!

Így hát Pansy engedelmesen hagyta, hogy Lucius az áradaton keresztül Draco szobájába vezesse, ahol a lány egy jól irányzott kábítóátok áldozata lett.

Lucius gyorsan a földszintre hoppanált, és ellenőrizte az óráját.

_23:37_

Keresztülnyomakodott a csődületen, és felfedezte Dracót, amint egy vitrin üvege előtt dörzsölgette az arcát. Gyorsan a fia felé vette az irányt, csakhogy erőteljesen beleütközött egy homokszőke hajú, rikító rózsaszínpólós srácba, aki kézenfogva haladt egy feketehajú egyénnel.

- Odanézz, egy leprikón – vihogta a szőke Luciusra mutatva. Jól észrevehető ír kiejtése volt. – Csak nem szerencsebűbájjal üldözöl?

- Mi van? Ne légy nevetséges – horkant fel Lucius. Átkozott mugliszületésűek és félvérek. Folytatta útját, végül a tömeg szélénél sikerült elkapnia Dracót. Erélyesen megragadta a vállát.

- Draco gyere velem egy pillanatra, rendben? – szólt hozzá, mire Draco csak vigyorgott.

- Nyaú, nyaú, nyaú! – közölte vidáman. – Én egy cica vagyok!

- Egy cica. Igen. Ez csodás, Draco. Inkább cica, mint nyuszi, bár még mindig elég buzis – mondta Lucius, miközben kikormányozta fiacskáját a partiról, majd felvezette a lépcsőn.

Együtt szeltek át folyosót folyosó után, míg végül elérték a tölgyfaajtót, ami Draco szobáját őrizte. Lucius kimondta a mesterjelszót, melynek segítségével bárhova bemehetett a kúriában, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Pansy eszméletlenül hevert a padlón, pont ahogy korábban ott maradt.  
Lucius az órájára sandított, és miután ráeszmélt, hogy fogytán az idő, elővette a pálcáját, és Dracóra szegezte.

- Sajnálom, fiam – mondta csendesen –, de nincs választásom.

- Óóó egy szivárványvessző! Játszhatok vele? – kérdezte Draco izgatottan. Az apja sóhajtott. Ez buzisabb volt, mint a Sötét Nagyúr az új válltáskájával.

- _Stupor_!

És míg az emberek boldogan hallucináltak az alsó szinten, Draco immár békés öntudatlanságba süppedt.

_23:45_

-----

Lucius a kandalló előtt egymás mellé fektette Pansy és Draco eszméletlen testét. Ezután a gondosan begyűjtött hozzávalók segítségével, körültekintően nekilátott a varázslatnak.

Először egy kört írt a két test köré, a legtisztább forrásvízből kirajzolva, amit Írországból szerzett, egy kis erdőség alatt mélyen megbúvó barlangból. (nagy varázserő, ráadásul nem hagy foltot a szőnyegen). Másodszor: morzsolt rózsaszirmot hintett szét a kör belesejében, az ősi rúnák formájában: _gebo, eihwaz, _és _berkana, _a _Futhark _ábécé szerint. Végül összefonta Draco és Pansy ernyedt ujjait, és mindkettőjük homlokához érintett három csepp unikornis feromon esszenciát, ami a legfőbb hozzávalüója volt bármilyen szerelmi vagy összekötő bűbájnak, és amit szinte lehetetlen volt beszerezni. (kivéve persze, ha olyan kapcsolatai vannak valakinek, mint Luciusnak)

Hátrébb lépett, és vett egy mély levegőt. Majdnem kész volt. Mindössze annyi volt hátra, hogy kimondja az _Adfinitas Aveum_ szavakat, halálpontosan éjfékor, amikor Draco nagykorúvá válik. Felnézett a falnál tornyosuló állóórára.

_23:50_

Lucius egy pillanatra leült a szófára, és igyekezett lenyugtatni háborgó idegeit. A keze remegett, és egyre csak azt ismételgette magában: a Malfoyoknak kötelezettségeik vannak, a Malfoyoknak kötelezettségeik vannak…

Kétségbeesetten próbálta elterelni a gondolatait, így hát felkapta a divatlapot Draco kávézó asztalkájáról, és találomra felütötte.

Aztán gyorsan be is zárta.

- Most azt olvastam, amit gondolom, hogy olvastam? – pislogott Lucius. Nagyon, nagyon lassan ismét kinyitotta a lapot, épp csak hogy lássa, takaros, precíz kézírással rögzítve a legzüllöttebb, legfeslettebb, legpajzánabb szex-pozitúrákat, és attrakciókat, amiről valaha is volt szerencséje olvasni.

_23:55_

Megrázta a fejét és ígéretet tett magának, hogy amint végzett a varázslattal, tüzetesebben is átböngészi a magazint. De egyelőre visszadobta azt az asztalra, és lassan odasétált Pansyhez és Dracóhoz. Előhúzta a pálcáját, készen rá, hogy pontban éjfélkor elkántálja a szöveget.

- Sajnálom Draco. – A szavak csupán üres suttogáskánt törtek fel szájából. Felpillantott az órára.

_23:57_

Lucius becsukta a szemét, és próbálta kitisztitani az agyát. Ekkor azonban hallotta, hogy kivágódik Draco szobájának az ajtaja, és egy nagyon ismerős hang csendült a szobában.

- _Helló, Lucius!_


	29. A parti II

**

* * *

**

29. fejezet: A parti – 2. rész

* * *

_Lucius becsukta a szemét, és próbálta kitisztitani az agyát. Ekkor azonban hallotta, hogy kivágódik Draco szobájának az ajtaja, és egy nagyon ismerős hang csendült a szobában._

- _Helló, Lucius!_

A szólított idegesen nyelt egyet, amint megütötte fülét a hang, mely vontatott volt, bársonyos, és már évek óta kísértette.

- Pe-perselus – hebegte Lucius. Szemeit még mindig Dracón és Pansyn tartva, igyekezett lecsillapítani hevesen dobogó szívét. – Mit csinálsz te itt? Miért nem hallucinálsz, mint a többiek?

- Cö-cö Lucius – feddte Piton játékosan, Lucius pedig visszafojtotta borzongását, amit a fülét simogató hang váltott ki. – Nyilván tisztában vagy vele, hogy felismerem a saját bájital alapanyagaimat. De meg kell köszönjem, hogy épp most használtad. Így tökéletes lehetőséget biztosítottál.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Lucius, és megnyalta hirtelen kiszáradt száját. – Mégis mihez?

- Hát természetesen ahhoz, hogy elcsábítsalak, te huncut kis szőke – dorombolta Perselus, és immár belépett a szobába.

- Igen, persze… várjunk! _Mit mondtál az imént?_

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy elcsábítsalak, Lucius – ismételte vontatottan Piton, Lucius pedig érezte, hogy tátva marad a szája őszinte döbbenetében. – Évek óta vágyakozom utánad. Nem jöttél rá a leveleimből?

Lucius elgondolkodott, és próbált visszaemlékezni Piton leveleire.

…_tehát Lucius, Draco mondta, hogy azt üzened: szia. Akkor én is üzenem neked, te észveszejtő, szőke kis…_

_Szóval "erős, férfias karom van"? De semmi vagyok hozzád képest. A te finoman kidolgozott, szálkás izmaid… Mondd csak Lucius, sokat edzel? Talán valamikor együtt is edzhetnénk. Jó hosszú, __izzasztó edzés lenne…_

_Kedves Lucius!_

_Hát persze, hogy küldök. Mintha tudnék neked valaha is nemet mondani. Boldogan megadok neked bármilyen „különleges" alapanyagot. Tulajdonképpen valami mást is megadnék neked… __valami nagyot, és keményet, ami egy egész éjszakán át kitartana…_

És míg Lucius az emlékei közt barangolt, az óra mutatója arrébb mozdult.

_23:58_

- Te alattomos dög te! – álmélkodott Lucius. – Észre sem vettem.

- Tipikus szőke. Cuki, de piszkosul ostoba – jelentette ki Piton kedvtelve.

Lucius erre már felkapta a fejét.  
- Hé, ezt kikérem magamnak, én…

És Lucius ledermedt. Aznap este ugyanis első ízben nézett Pitonra úgy igazából.

A férfi egyszerűen… _lenyűgözően_ festett.

- Perselus… te… a hajad… te… annyira…

Piton haja valóban, egészen más volt. Nem hosszabb, mint rendesen, a zsíros, olajos, és gubancosan rendetlen hollófekete fürtök azonban most fénylő sörényként hullottak alá a vállára, és ragyogtak, akár egy újonnan öntött galleon. Lucius szóhoz sem tudott jutni.

- Tetszik, igaz? Macnair kezelésbe vett. A hajamra különös gondot fordított. Igazán tehetséges, nem gondolod? – Ennél Perselus kissé megrázta a fejét, mire haja csak úgy röpködött az arca körül.

Lucius jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

Az óramutató ismét odébb ugrott.

_23:59_

Lucius szorosan becsukta a szemét, és próbált koncentrálni. Egy perc múlva ki kell mondania a varázsigét. Muszáj, muszáj koncentrálnia… muszáj koncentrálnia…

- Már annyira régóta kívánlak – mondta Piton rekedten, mialatt egy pár lassú lépést tett Lucius felé. – Rólad álmodtam… a hajadról… a szemedről…

_45 másodperc éjfélig…_

Lucius ökölbe szorította a kezét, és célzott a pálcájával. _Ellen kell állnia… muszáj koncentrálnia… nem lehet… nem adhatja meg magát… Perselusnak…_

_30 másodperc maradt…_

- Azt hiszem, valaki rossz kisfiú volt – mondta Piton vontatottan, és még közelebb lépett. – Talán meg kéne, hogy _büntesselek_?

_Ó Merlinre. Csak büntetést ne említsen. Gyerünk Lucius koncentrálj, KONCENTRÁLJ…_

_15 másodperc…_

Lucius megkockáztatott egy gyors pillantást Piton felé. Hirtelen egy semmiből jött fuvallat söpört keresztül Draco szobáján, és meglobogtatta Piton fényes, fekete haját.

Lucius ismét nyelt.

_Tíz… kilenc… nyolc…_

- Gyerünk Lucius – suttogta Piton, immár olyan közel állva a másikhoz, hogy az szinte érezte Piton meleg leheletét a nyakán. – Gyere a papához…

…_hét… hat… öt…_

Piton most már közvetlenül mögötte állt.  
- Csak add meg magad Lucius! – lehelte Piton a szőke fülébe. – Olyan vad, perverz, állatias szeretkezésben lesz részünk, amiről a fiad és Potter még csak nem is álmodnak.

…_négy… három… kettő…_

- Ó, a fenébe vele – csattant fel végül Lucius, és elhajította a pálcáját. – Draco egy bőrnadrágos, válltáskás, Madonna-imádó, nyuszigazda, Potter-kefélő homokos – pont, mint az apja.

Azzal megfordult, és Piton karjaiba vetette magát. Karjaival átkulcsolta a nyakát, lábait pedig a dereka köré fonta.

- TIÉD VAGYOK, PERSELUS!

-----

A következő napon a gyenge, téli napsugaraknak végül dél körül sikerült áttörniük a felhőtakarón, és megvilágították a Malfoy-kúriát, ahol rettentően összezavarodott vendégek százai ébredeztek, annál is zavarbaejtőbb helyzetekben.

Ron és Hermione az ebédlőasztal tetején találták magukat, a déli próféta három riporterének társaságában, és mind az ötüket totál beborította az előző esti előétel. Ginny, a szemét kinyitva döbbent rá, hogy feje Neville Longbottom hasán nyugszik, melyet különböző színű rúzsfoltok tarkítottak. Mellette Parvati és Lavender feküdt. Nigel, a fotós Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsel ölelkezett szorosan, az idősebb Crack és Monstro pedig Averyvel és Macnairrel volt hasonló szituációban. Párna gyanánt mindannyian válltáskájukat használták.

- Uhh – vakarta meg Nigel az orrát, ahogy agyáig eljutott a szituáció kétes volta, orráig pedig reggeli gyilkos lehelet. – Heterók. – Ekkor közelebbről megnézte Macnairt. – Jah bocs, tévedtem.

Harry förtelmes, és egyszersmind túlságosan is ismerős zajra ébredt: Colin Creevy fényképezőgépének kattogására.

- Colin, mi a franc? – mordult rá kábán. Megpróbált felülni, de rá kellett döbbennie, hogy teljesen a padlóhoz szorítja két ember teste, akik keresztülfeküdtek rajta. Blaise és Seamus volt az. Még mindig a _Harry Hajrázói_ pólókat viselték, és úgy tűnt, teljesen eszméletlenek.

- Istenem, annyira féltékeny vagyok! – sóhajtotta Colin, miközben folyamatosan a pillanat megörökítésén fáradozott. – Blaise és Seamus _összebújhatott_ veled Harry! Várj csak, míg a többi klubtag megtudja!

Harry sóhajtott.  
- Merlinre, mi a fene bajotok van? Add inkább ide a fényképezőt!

- Nem.

- Colin… - kérte Harry, és erőlködve próbált feltápászkodni Seamus és Blaise alól.

- NEM!

- ADD IDE!

- NEM! Nem kaphatod meg. Az ENYÉM! – Azzal Colin elrohant.

- Creevy, azonnal gyere vissza te kis kukkoló! Gyere vissza… ó bassza meg – mondta, és sokadszorra is összecsuklott a padlón Seamus és Blaise együttes súlya alatt.

Sóhajtott. Micsoda rémséges ébredés ez. De azért nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy milyen szép és puha anyaga van a rózsaszín _Harry Hajrázói_ pólóknak. Talán kéne egyet szereznie Hedvignek. Talán Blaise és Seamus csinálna egyet _Harry Hedvigje_ felirattal. Az igazán édes lenne. Talán még olyat is lehetne, hogy _Harry Nagyon Különleges Csodás Baglya: Hedvig, Aki a Legremekebb Bagoly, aki Valaha Repült a Föld Felett._

Hmmm. Na jó, talán mégsem.

-----

Draco a szobája padlóján ébredt, rettentő rossz hangulatban. Fájt a feje, a szájának nyomoronc íze volt, és egy leszbikus feküdt mellette. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került ide, vagy hogy mit csinált, vagy egyáltalán miért volt rózsa és ló szag. Pansyre nézett, aki totál ki volt ütve, és horkolt. Talán belőle jött ez a szag. A rózsáé vagy a lóé, nem tudta megállapítani.

Draco óvatosan felállt, és a földszint felé vette az útját. Óvatosan haladt, hogy ne nagyon mozgassa sajgó fejét. Az odalentről felszűrődő nyögések, és mordulások hallatán, élt a gyanúperrel, hogy a többiek is hasonló állapotban ébredtek, mint ő.

Mikor leérkezett a lépcső aljába, hirtelen összerezzent a hallt betöltő erőteljes fénytől, de agyát mindeközben egyetlen gondolat töltötte ki: meg akarta találni Harryt.

- Harry! – kezdte szólongatni. – Harry, merre vagy?

- Draco? Te vagy az? – jött egy bizonytalan hang a szalon felől. Aztán pedig… - Au, Blaise, Seamus, nem szállnátok le rólam?

- Harry! – Draco a szalon felé vette az irányt, óvatosan kerülgetve a padlón heverő megannyi eszméletlen testet. Besétált a szobába, és még épp látta, amint Harry kiszabadítja magát két rikítóan rózsaszín test alól, és óvatosan feláll.

Fájó feje ellenére, Draco odarohant Harryhez, és a nyakába ugrott, szinte ledöntve lábáról a másikat.

- Harry, úgy sajnálom a tegnap estét – kezdte Draco. – Szörnyen érzem magam. Tudtam, hogy féltékeny lettél azok miatt a modellek miatt, és egyszerűen elvesztettem a fejem, mikor Charlie-val láttalak. Én nem akartalak még féltékenyebbé tenni, és…

Harry egy gyors csókkal félbeszakította.  
- Minden rendben – mondta aztán, és Draco dereka köré fonta karjait. – Én is nagyon sajnálom. Eszembe se jutott Charlie-val flörtölni, esküszöm.

- Tudom, hogy nem. Nem akartam féltékeny lenni, tényleg nem. És ne haragudj a modellek miatt, Harry.

- Mondtam, hogy rendben van. És nem mintha bánnám, de mi ez a hirtelen túlzásba vitt bocsánatkérés? – érdeklődött Harry. – Utálsz bocsánatot kérni bármiért is.

Draco vállat vont.  
- Csak volt egy olyan szörnyű érzésem, mintha tegnap este majdnem elveszítettelek volna.

- Egy pár modell miatt? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Egy kicsit több kell ahhoz pár modellnél, hogy lerázz magadról. Griffendéles vagyok, emlékszel? A végsőkig kitartó.

- Igen, de… nem számít – mondta Draco a fejét rázva. – Csak volt egy ilyen fura érzésem. És ha már a furcsaságoknál tartunk, mi a pokol történt tegnap este? Mindenkinek teljesen elment az esze.

- Nem tudom. Biztos volt valami abban a puncsban. Egy árva dologra sem emlékszem a veszekedésünk után. Csak sok elmosódott arcra, meg valami leprikónra.

- Hmmm. Én határozottan macskákra emlékszem – gondolkodott el Draco. – Leprikónra mondjuk nem.

- Harry! Malfoy! – Hermione hangja csendült ki a tömegből. A lány sietve közeledett a két fiú felé. – Beszélnem kell veletek!

- Hermione rajtad spenótkrém van? – mutatott Harry a lány arcán terpeszkedő hatalmas zöldes foltra.

A lány leintette.  
- Nem fontos Harry. Most jutott eszembe valami. El kell mondanom nektek srácok.

- Nem várhat egy kicsit? Komolyan mondom, mindjárt szétrobban a fejem – panaszkodott Draco a halántékát masszírozva.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
- Ez _nagyon_ fontos. A hülyére kefélős bájitalról van szó, amit korábban megittatok. El se hiszem, hogy nem mondtam múlt éjjel, de teljesen kiment a fejemből a parti alatt. Na mindegy, figyeljetek, a bájital…

Hermione nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert hirtelen történt valami, ami magára irányította az összes jelenlévő figyelmét és kameráját.

- JÍÍÍÍÍÍ-HÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Lucius Malfoy leszánkázott a nyugati szárny lépcsőjének korlátján, mindössze _chapsot_ és cowboy kalapot viselt. Macskaügyességgel landolt a földön, majd megfordult, hogy folytassa a rohanást, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy nem elhanyagolható számú ember mered rá.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – köszöntötte őket elégedetten. – Kellemes esténk volt, nemde?

Senki nem felelt, csak továbbra is meglepetten bámultak Luciusra. Aki egy: cowboynak volt öltözve. Kettő: majd kicsattant a jókedvtől. Itt valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Mi a fene történhetett, amitől…

- LÚÚÚ-CIÚÚÚSZ!!

A nyugati lépcső tetején Perselus Piton jelent meg.

- Hupsz, rohannom kell – villantott Lucius mindenkire egy mosolyt. – Remélem azért még maradtok teára.

Azzal elviharzott a dolgozó irányába.

Mindenki tátott szájjal bámulta, ahogy elszalad, aztán Pitonhoz fordultak, aki fél kezében egy divatlapot lobogtatva sietett le a lépcsőn.

- Jobb is, ha sietsz Lucius Malfoy, virgonc kis cikeszem – szólt utána Piton. – Mert ha elkaplak, kipróbáljuk a 47. oldalt. Ezt a különleges pózt csak Szexőrült Szigfrid idejében ismerték, szóval minden bizonnyal a leghihetetlenebb, legészveszejtőbb, leg… ööö… hmm…

Piton leért a lépcső aljára, ahol hirtelen felfedezte, hogy nincs egészen egyedül, ezért elhallgatott.

- Valaki nem látta véletlenül, melyik irányba szaladt Malfoy mester? – kérdezte aztán.

Erre minden kéz a teremben, egyetlen szó nélkül, Lucius dolgozójának irányába mutatott.

- Tökéletes – jegyezte meg Piton, és elhagyta a termet.

Az összes jelenlévő egy emberként dermedt sóbálvánnyá. Végül, egy örökkévalóság múlva Draco Harryhez fordult.

- Harry… az az apám volt?

Az _Elszörnyedés_ nagyon enyhe kifejezés lett volna arra, ami Draco arcára kiült.

Harry alig észrevehetően összerezzent, majd lassan bólintott.

- És utána… az… Piton professzor volt? – tette fel Draco az újabb kérdést, és arcából eltűnt az összes szín.

Harry megint csak bólintott.

- Szóval akkor ők… ők… lécci, mondd, hogy ők nem…

- Sajnálom Draco – mondta Harry együttérzően –, de szerintem igen. – Elhallgatott, aztán gyengéden Dracóra mosolygott. – Nem is egyszer.

Azzal Harrynek nagyon kellett igyekeznie, hogy elkapja az ájultában összeeső Dracót.

-----

Draco pár pillanat múlva magához tért Harry karjaiban.

- Nem… NEM! Ez nem lehet… nem… apu… és Piton professzor… nem… - dadogta rögtön, ahogy felébredt. Harry kicsit megrázta.

- Hé, minden rendben van Draco. Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, ők csak…

- Egyáltalán semmi sincs rendben!

Harry és Draco felnéztek Hermione elképesztően bősz arcára, aki fúriaként tornyosult föléjük.

- Ti loptátok el a noteszem!

Harry nagyon igyekezett nem bűntudatos képet vágni.  
- Noteszt? – kérdezte ártatlanul. – Miféle noteszt? Nem loptunk el semmiféle…

- DE IGEN! Elloptátok a noteszemet. 47. oldal! A Szexőrült Szigfrid által oly közkedvelt, rég elveszett póz. Hat hónapomba telt, mire ráleltem az információra, majd körültekintően lejegyeztem azt, és ezek után _ti ketten ellopjátok a noteszem_!

- Nem, mi nem! – mondta Harry meggyőzően. – Mi csak… öhm… kölcsönvettük, és…

Hermione egyre metszőbb tekintetét látva, torkára forrott a szó.

- És aztán még _hazudtál_ is róla Harry James Potter! Nem tudom elhinni!

Draco meglepetten nézett Harryre.  
- Te tudtál a noteszről?

Harry vállat vont.  
- Úgy érted a „divatlapodról"? Aha, rájöttem, mi az valójában.

- Miért nem mondtál semmit? –kérdezte Draco kíváncsian.

- Mert olyan remek munkát végeztél. Semmi okát nem láttam, hogy véget vessek neki – vallotta be Harry.

Draco gunyorosan rávigyorgott.  
- Milyen egy mocsok dög vagy te…

Harry visszavigyorgott.  
- Nem, inkább _te_ vagy az.

- MINDKETTEN AZOK VAGYTOK! ROMLOTT, SZÖRNYŰ, SZÉGYENLETES, ERKÖLCSTELEN…

- Jól van Granger, felfogtuk. – Draco összerezzent. – Jaj a fejem.

- Most hagyd békén egy kicsit jó? – ölelte magához Harry védelmezően. – Épp szörnyű megrázkódtatás érte. – Hátat fordított a még mindig vicsorgó Hermionénak, hogy Dracóra koncentráljon.

- Szegénykém – aggodalmaskodott Harry. – Teljesen kivert a víz. Had hozzak egy kis teát. – Kedvesen talpra segítette Dracót, aztán eszébe jutott valami.

- Várj csak Hermione – fordult oda a fújtató lányhoz. – Azt mondtad, valami fontosat akarsz mondani. Valamit a hülyére kefélős lötyiről.

- Igen, akartam – csattant fel Hermione. – El akartam mondani, hogy addig tart a hatása… - elhallgatott, és ördögi csillogás jelent meg a szemében.

- Igen? – kérdezte Harry élesen, aki maga sem volt épp türelmes kedvében. – Meddig tart a hatása?

Hermione rámosolygott, pontosan olyan mosollyal, amit kábé egy cápa vetne a gyanútlan halacskára. – _Évekig _Harry. Még évekig eltart a hatása.

- Ó – könnyebbült meg Harry. – Akkor miért volt olyan fontos ezt azonnal közölni?

- Hát tudod, ismersz. Én és a tudomány – mondta Hermione már-már túlságosan is vidáman. – Egy másodpercre sem tudtam magamban tartani az infót.

- Igaz – ismerte el Harry előzékenyen. – Hát, kösz, hogy elmondtad.

- Bármikor Harry – mondta Hermione. Hangja olyan volt, akár a mérgezett méz. – Mire valók a barátok?

-----

Harry a szalon felé vezette Dracót, melynek ekkor hirtelen kitárult az ajtaja, és Bill meg Narcissa sétált ki rajta.

Kéz a kézben.

És száj a szájban.

Harrynek és Dracónak leesett az álla.

Harry hitetlenkedve, Draco azonban szörnyülködve meredt a párra, akik úgy smároltak, mintha mindjárt itt lenne a világvége. Harry kíváncsi lett rá, vajon abba fogják-e hagyni valaha, amikor egy hangos zaj szétválasztotta őket. Konkrétan Draco rájuk üvöltött.

- ANYA! Mit csinálsz?

Bill és Narcissa szétváltak, és Narcissa minden bűnbánat nélkül a fiára mosolygott.  
- Ó Draco, édes. A mami nem is látta, hogy itt vagy.

- Anyu, mi az eget művelsz? – faggatta Draco az anyját. – _Hol_ voltál? És tisztában vagy vele, hogy az egy _Weasley _ott melletted?

- Hát persze, drágám. Ráadásul milyen _csodálatos_ Weasley. De miért zsörtölődsz? – kérdezte.

Ez már túl sok volt.

- Ezt már nem tudom elviselni – fakadt ki Draco már szinte nyöszörögve. – Anyu, KÉRLEK mondd, hogy apu nem jött össze Piton professzorral, és te pedig nem egy Weasley-vel töltötted az éjszakát!

- Miről beszélsz szívecském? – nézett rá Narcissa zavartan. Odafordult Billhez és rámosolygott. – Felhúznád a zipzárt a ruhámon, édes? Ó, és bekapcsolnád a melltartómat?

Draco mély megrökönyödésére Bill készségesen eleget tett a kérésnek, és amint felzipzározta Narcissa ruháját, egy gyengéd csókot lehelt a nő vállára.

- Anyaaaa!

- Igen, drágám?

- Anyu, te tényleg Bill Weasleyvel töltötted az éjszakát?

- Ne butáskodj, szívecském – simogatta meg Narcissa Draco buksiját.

- De hiszen épp most _smároltatok_! Láttalak! Aztán meg _belecsókolt_ a _nyakadba_!

- Ó, hát azért mert _barátok_ vagyunk, édes. Ez csak egy baráti csók volt. Nézd csak! – Azzal Narcissa nyomott egy puszit Draco pofijára. – Látod? Csak egy apró puszi. Nézd, Harrynek is adok.

És Narcissa valóban Harryt is megpuszilta, aki azonnal elpirult.

- Látod édesem? Csak barátok. Most had adjak Billnek is még egyet. – Azzal jó hosszan megpuszilta Bill arcát.

- És talán még egyet.

Egy újabb puszi, kicsit közelebb a szájhoz.

- Hmmm… Bill, drága, elképzelhető, hogy tegnap este nem mutattam meg neked a seprűgyűjteményemet?

- Tényleg nem. Miért nem nézzünk meg most? _Most rögtön._

Narcissa felkacagott, megragadta Bill kezét, és kivezette a szobából.

- Ó Istenem – mondta Draco sápatagon. – Ó kérlek, csak ne…

Ekkor még meghallották a távolodó Bill szavait, amint azt mondta Narcissának:

- Miért is ne mutatnám meg az _én_ seprűgyűjteményemet? Bár nekem csak egy van, de az _igen_ tekintélyes…

És aznap már másodszor, Harry elkapta Dracót, amint ő összecsuklott volna ájultában.

-----

Amint Draco magához tért, Harry gyengéden lefektette a szófára, és megkérte Yodát, hogy hozzon neki egy erős teát.

- Ez iszonyú… iszonyú… - ismételgette Draco egyre sápadtabban, miközben Harry nekilátott, hogy tejjel és cukorral turbózza fel a teát.  
- Itt van, szívem, idd ezt meg! – nyújtotta a csészét Draco felé, aki hálásan kortyolni kezdte a nedűt.

- Köszönöm Harry – mondta, mire a másik megpuszilta a fejét.

- Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. Csak idd meg a teád! – mondta, Draco hátát simogatva. Ő ivott még egy kis teát és sóhajtott.

- Olyan iszonyú.

- Tudom kicsim, tudom.

- Az anyám egy Weasleyvel, az apám Piton professzorral… a kezelésemet fedező számlák hegyekben fognak állni.

- Tényleg rémes – mondta Harry együttérzően, mire Draco újabbat sóhajtott.

- Tudod, nem is tudom, melyiktől legyek jobban kiakadva – folytatta a mardekáros, a fejét rázva. – Attól, hogy az anyám lefeküdt egy Weasleyvel, vagy hogy az apám nyilvánvalóan Piton _alatt_ töltötte az éjszakát?

Harry elgondolkozott.  
- Ja, ez tényleg fogós kérdés.

- Úgy értem, azt tudtam, hogy az apám _meleg_ – folytatta Draco zavarodott fejjel. – De soha nem hittem volna, hogy ő lesz _alul_.

_Családi vonás, _gondolta magában Harry.

De ezt most inkább megtartotta magának.

-----

Valamivel később, mikor már az összes vendég nagyjából összeszedte magát, majd a másnaposság kínjaitól gyötrődve megosztották egymással élményeiket a partiról, ismét Lucius Malfoy bukkant fel a teremben.

- Ismét köszöntök mindenkit! – kiáltotta. – Remélem, mindenki jól érezte magát tegnap este.

A vendégek vigyorogva néztek össze, majd egyszerre mordultak fel, és kapták a kezüket sajgó fejükhöz.

- Remek – jelentette ki Lucius elégedetten. – Hát, csak azért akartam benézni, hogy mindenkit meghívjak, hogy ünnepeljük együtt ma este az Újévet, itt a kúrián. Szívesen látlak benneteket a vacsorán, aztán pedig együtt figyelhetjük, ahogy leperegnek az év utolsó percei. Akárha egész hétvégén tartana Draco partija, rendben?

Újabb örömteli kiáltások hangzottak, melyeket újabb fájdalmas morgolódás követett.

- Lucius, mi tart ilyen sokáig? – csendült ki Piton türelmetlen hangja a dolgozóból. – Azt mondtad, csak egy pillanat! A tejszínhab elkezdett olvadni!

Lucius rákacsintott a tömegre.  
- Nos, nekem mennem kell. Hív a kötelesség. Pá!

Azzal Lucius eltűnt a dolgozószobába vezető ajtó mögött.

-----

A délután estébe fordult, és a bálteremben felállított három, hosszú asztalon végre megterítettek a vacsorához. Draco a középső asztal végénél ült, és annak ellenére, hogy a szülinapja volt, olyan képet vágott mintha legalábbis a saját temetésén lenne.

Draco jobbján Harry foglalt helyet, aki együttérzően simogatta barátja lábát az asztal alatt. Harry mellett Narcissa volt – Bill Weasley ölében, velük szemben pedig Lucius és Perselus, akik már-már szemérmetlenül közel ültek egymáshoz, és folyamatosan sugdolóztak.

Pár pillanattal később, mikor már mindenki megtalálta a helyét, pazar ételek jelentek meg az asztalokon. Draco, színlelve, hogy minden rendben van, szólásra emelkedett.

- Nos… öhm… gondoltam szólok pár szót, ha már… öhm… az én szülinapom, na meg Újév is van, meg minden…

Elhallgatott és körülnézett. Harry próbált figyelni, de minduntalan megzavarta Narcissa és Bill látványa, akik megint egymás arcának estek. Lucius és Piton szintén nem zavartatták magukat, és még csak fel sem néztek, a többi jelenlévő pedig már az ételért nyúlt.

Draco ennek ellenére megköszörülte a torkát, és megpróbálkozott a beszéddel.  
- Tehát eltelt egy újabb év… öhm… eltelt… egy újabb év… és remélem, hogy… hát jó volt. Úgy tűnik mindenki rátalált a párjára, ez egyszerűen csodás… Bill Weasley épp az anyám fülcimpáját rágcsálja… pont evés előtt… remek… nos… remélem a következő év is… jó, és… ó menjetek a pokolba, akkor együnk!

Visszahuppant a helyére és sóhajtott egyet. Harry együttérzően megveregette a karját, majd a sült krumpliért nyúlt.

Az étel fenséges volt, ahogy az már a Malfoy-kúrián lenni szokott. Mindenki boldogan falatozott, kivéve Dracót, aki továbbra is fejcsóválva meredt a szüleire.

Az se segített sokat – a legkevésbé sem – amikor időközben feltűnt Ron, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánjon Dracónak.

- Boldog szülinapot Malfoy! És szedd már össze magad! Irtó pocsékul nézel ki.

- Hú kösz Weasley – mondta Draco szarkasztikusan. – Ha nem vetted volna észre, az egész világom darabjaira hullott szét. Nézd meg a szüleimet! _Nézzetek _csak rájuk!

Ron és Harry pedig nézték. Lucius a saját tányérjából etette Pitont. Bill ezúttal Narcissa nyakát harapdálta.

Ron vállat vont.  
- Nem annyira rossz. Emellett, a legbriliánsabb részét még fel sem fogtad ennek az egésznek.  
- Ó igen? És vajon mi lehet az? – vetette oda Draco.

Ron gonoszul elvigyorodott.  
- Ha a szüleid elválnak, és az anyád hozzámegy a bátyámhoz, akkor Ron bácsikádnak kell szólítanod.

Pillanatnyi döbbent csend támadt, majd…

- YODA!

A kis házimanó, egy apró pukkanás kíséretében, azonnal megjelent.

- Szólított, Malfoy mester?

- Whiskyt! Hozz nekem Whiskyt! Sokat! Kezdek nagyon kikészülni.

-----

_Jóval később…_

- Igazzáol ninsenek együtt, tudod Harry?

- Kik nincsenek együtt? Ideadnád légyszi a melaszos sütit?

- Api és Pi… pi… pitho provezo. Igazából nem… ninseek.

- Á, szóval itt tartunk. Köszi. Mit zagyválsz össze, hogy nincsenek együtt? Na és a mamád Billel?

- A mami, és az a Weazsly sinsenek együtt. Nemésnemésnemésnemésnem.

- Draco, édes, te részeg vagy.

Határozott fejrázás.

- Nem. Termézetesen nem. Tejjesen józan vagyok. Nagyon, akár egy… hát nagyon józan. Esküszöm.

- Aha, persze. Hát sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítsalak, de úgy tűnik Bill Weasley immár az anyád játékszere.

- Nem, ő nemis! Sak _baráááhtok_. Anyuci is aszondta.

- És mit szólsz hozzá, hogy most már az apádat és Pitont is egy lapon kell említeni?

- Ne-hem! – Draco még határozottabban rázta a fejét. – Nem. Sak _tapasztalatokat_ gyűjtenek.

- Draco, te most átmész _tagadásba_?

- Ki? Én? Nem én… ugyan! Ne légy nev… nev… hülye!

- Szóval akkor elismered, hogy együtt vannak?

- NEM! Ezs sak egy ilyen zakasz. Apci tökéletesen heteró.

- Tökéletesen heteró… persze… Draco, egyáltalán tisztában vagy jelenleg _bármivel_ is, ami az apáddal kapcsolatos?

- Sak azzal, hogy heteró. Naon heteró. Imájja a mamát. Naggyon hüsééges.

- Hűsé… igen. Oké, édes. Azt hiszem Mr. Tagadás ma estére már elég Whiskyt ivott. Miért nem mész, és fekszel le?

- Nem! Nem vagyok fáradt… nem vagyok… nem… mmmmmmmm… zzzzz…

-----

Miután Draco álomba merült a kuglóf fölött, Harry óvatosan az ölébe fektette szőke fejét, majd nekifogott, hogy befejezze a vacsorát. A probléma az evéssel, azon kívül persze, hogy Draco egy kicsit akadályozta benne, plusz Bill és Narcissa még mindig egymás száját falták, az volt, hogy akaratlanul is megütötte fülét Lucius és Piton beszélgetése.

- Istenem, olyan dögös voltál múlt éjjel – jegyezte meg Lucius, miközben krumplipürét nyalogatott le Piton, felé nyújtott ujjairól.

- Mmm, te is – felelte Piton félig lehunyt szemmel, ahogy Lucius szája rácuppant az ujjára. – Most is dögös vagy. Nagyon szexi… és olyan étvágygerjesztően…

- Meleg? – kotyogott közbe Harry. Erre két egyformán bosszús fej fordult az irányába.

- Te meg mit keresel itt Potter? – kérdezte Piton. Hangjából ingerültség csendült ki.

- Draco barátja vagyok, emlékszik? – Harry jelentőségteljesen nézett eközben Lucius Malfoyra. – Most, hogy maga Piton ujját szopogatja, már el tudja ezt fogadni?

Lucius sóhajtott.  
- Azt hiszem… lassan hozzászokom a tényhez, hogy a fiamnak fiúja van. De hogy miért épp te, azt sosem fogom megérteni. – Visszafordult Pitonhoz. – El se hiszem, hogy egész téliszünet alatt nekem kell gondoskodnom a Kis Túlélőről.

- Fogadd őszinte részvétemet – mondta Piton együtt érzően.– Akkor úgy is mondhatjuk, hogy most Potter gyámja vagy?

- Úgy van. És meg kell mondjam, igazán szemtelen kölyök.

- Én is itt ülök, ha nem tűnt volna fel – vetette közbe Harry sértetten. – Minden szót hallok.

Lucius és Piton nem törődtek vele.

- Igen tudom. Van vele órám. Arrogáns kis mocsok. Akárcsak az apja. Bár megjegyzem, ebben a Potter féle arroganciában mindig is volt valami… _csábító, _nem gondolod?

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete.  
- MIT mondott az imént?

- Ó igen. Mindig olyan mérges voltam Jamesre, amiért lányokkal flörtölt, rám meg mindig csak úgy tekintett, hogy: „Ugyan Lucius, tudod, hogy engem akarsz." És a fenébe, hogy mennyire igaza volt.

- Na igen, hát ki _ne_ akarta volna őt? De komolyan az a pasi totál seggfej volt, és mégse volt belőle elég soha

Harry teljesen elborzadt.  
- Professzor… professzor, maga most azt mondta…?

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Szóval te és James…

- Mi? Ó nem, nem. Csak egy rakás megoldatlan szexuális feszültség, tudod. Ami talán megszűnt volna, ha…

- ELÉG!!! **ELÉG!!! **MERLINRE HAGYJÁK MÁR ABBA A CSEVELYT AZ APÁMRÓL!!! KOMOLYAN KIAKASZTANAK!!!

- Mi ütött beléd, Potter? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét. Aztán Luciushoz fordult. – Merlinre, Potter annyira idegesítő. Te vagy a gyámja. Nem tehetsz valamit?

- Tulajdonképpen de igen, tehetek. Mint a felügyelője, olyan büntetést szabok ki rá, amilyet csak akarok.

- Ó te szerencsés dög! Én csak házpontokat vonhatok le, és büntetőmunkát adhatok.

- És rendszeresen él is ezzel a lehetőséggel, nem gondolja? – bosszankodott Harry.

- Ó kérlek, büntesd meg Lucius! – mondta Piton. Hangja izgatottan csengett. – Tedd meg értem.

- Érted bármit Persi! – mondta neki Lucius, gyengédségtől csöpögő hangon, majd Harryhez fordult. – Potter! Szobafogság!

- Mi? De nem is csináltam semmit! Mi az, hogy szobafogság? Mi a fenéért kapok _szobafogságot_?

Lucius ördögien vigyorgott.  
- Mert ez boldoggá teszi Perselust.

Piton arcára önelégült kifejezés kúszott.  
- Büntesd még Lucius! _Annyira_ boldoggá teszel vele.

- Mi… mi van? Maga mocskos PERVERZ… - dadogta Harry.

- Vigyázz a szádra Potter! Ne légy goromba a vendégünkkel! Ezért egy hétig nincs zsebpénz!

- Egyébként sem kapok magától zsebpénzt – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

- Ó. – Lucius meglepettnek tűnt. – Nos, ebben az esetben ma este nem kapsz desszertet. És korán kell lefeküdnöd.

- Most biztos viccel velem. – Harry több volt, mint bősz. Lucius és Piton viháncoltak, akár az iskolás lánykák.

- Még! Még! Ez annyira _mókás!_

- Potter, nem küldhetsz baglyot a barátaidnak!

- Mi? De én…

- És sehova nem mehetsz hopp porral vagy egy hétig!

- De…

- És ki kell takarítanod ma este Draco szobáját!

Harry duzzogni kezdett.  
- Maga egy szörnyen rossz ember Lucius Malfoy.

- Ó, elfenekelhetem Lucius? Légyszi! Már hat éve ráférne.

- Oké, ennyi volt! Ez már túlmegy minden határon – mondta Harry sértődötten. Narcissához fordult, aki persze Bill ölében foglalt helyet. – Mrs. Malfoy – mondta neki komolyan, meghúzogatva a köpenyét. – Mr. Malfoy meg akar büntetni. _Már megint_.

A Lucius és Piton páros gyilkos pillantásokat villantott Harryre.

Narcissa abbahagyta a Billel való csókolózást, épp csak annyi időre, hogy tisztázhassa a dolgot.  
- Lucius, hagyd békén szegény Harryt! – korholta, majd rámosolygott Harryre. – Harry drágám, ne is hallgass egy szavára se, rendben van?

Azzal folytatta a kellemes fogászati ellenőrzést Billel.

- Köszönöm Mrs. Malfoy – mondta Harry, egy Pitonra és Luciusra vetett diadalmas pillantás kíséretében.

- Te aztán tudod, hogy rontsd el a mókánkat, Potter – zsörtölődött Lucius. – Talán mégiscsak át kéne adjalak a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Nos… öhm… azért _ilyesmit_ mégsem tennél, ugye? Úgy értem ez azért egy kicsit erős… átadni Pottert a Sötét Nagyúrnak, meg minden…

Lucius zavartan nézett rá.  
- De hát azt hittem jó ötletnek fogod tartani, ha már egyszer Halálfa… Óóó! – Közelebb hajolt, hogy súgjon valamit Pitonnak. – Potter nem tudja, hogy halálfaló vagy igaz? Ne aggódj, nem mondom el neki.

Harry, aki minden egyes szót hallott, kérdőn nézett Pitonra. A professzor a lehető legártatlanabb arckifejezéssel tekintett vissza rá.

_- Mi van? - _tátogta oda Harrynek.

_- Tudja, hogy maga kém? - _tátogta vissza Harry.

Piton egy pillanatig kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Ez elég is volt Harry számára válasz helyett.

_- Elmondom neki – _tátogta neki Harry gonoszul mosolyogva, és Luciusra mutatott.

- Potter – fakadt ki erre Piton hangosan, de Lucius ezt a pillanatot választotta rá, hogy felpattanjon.

- Mindenki! Két óra maradt éjfélig! – mondta vidáman. – Na, ki akar játszani addig egy kis társast a szalonban?

Lucius bejelentését hatalmas örömujjongás követte az „üzletfelek" részéről és egy emberként kivonultak a bálteremből.

-----

Pár vidám játékkal eltöltött óra után, immár majdnem éjfél felé járt az idő. Harry egy kanapén ücsörgött a szalonban, a mélyen alvó Draco fejével az ölében. Jókedvűen csevegett Ronnal és Hermionéval az elmúlt pár hónapról, miközben Draco haját simogatta.

- Ez a hatodik év messzemenően a legjobb volt, nem igaz Harry? – jegyezte meg Ron. Harry lenézett az alvó Draco alakjára.

- Igen – mondta kedvtelve, és lehajolt, hogy megpuszilja Draco fejét. – Messze a legjobb.

Hermione és Ron a szemüket forgatták, de azért mosolyogtak.

- Ó hát itt vagy Harry drágám! – trillázta Narcissa, aki épp akkor vált ki a sokadalomból, és odasétált hozzájuk. – Az pedig Draco, aki az öledben alszik?

- Igen – bólogatott Harry. – Meglehetősen nehéz napja volt. Azt hiszem kimerült egy kicsit.

- Szegény kis drágám – simogatta meg Narcissa Draco fejét. – De azért felébreszted a visszaszámlálásra, ugye Harry?

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Igazából, arra gondoltam, talán hagyom, hogy szépen átaludja az egészet.

- Átaludja? Azt már nem! – Ekkor Lucius sétált oda a csapathoz, és szemügyre vette szundikáló csemetéjét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco együtt akarja köszönteni velünk az újesztendőt.

- Na ebben nem vagyok biztos – vettet közbe Harry Billt és Pitont fürkészve, akik Draco szülei mögött várakoztak.

- Ne aggódj Harry drágám – énekelte Narcissa. – Draco nem akarná elmulasztani az újévet. Lucius, édes, megtennéd, hogy fölébreszted? – hagyta meg, azzal otthagyta őket, hogy visszatérjen Billhez.

- Igazából, én _tényleg_ azt hiszem, hogy ő jobban szeretné…

De semmi foganatja nem volt tiltakozásának, Lucius pálcája máris Dracóra mutatott.

_- Enervate!_

Dracónak felpattant a szeme, és felült Harry ölében.  
- Mi a… huh… ki…? – pislogott zavartan.

- Hmmm… - mondta Lucius. – Jobb lesz egy ilyen is. - _Sobrietus_!

Draco homályos tekintete hirtelen befókuszált, és Harryre pislogott.

- Na így már jobb. És nézd csak, 15 perc maradt éjfélig! Hol van Perselus? Azt hiszem, én korábban nekilátok az újévi csóknak.

Azzal Lucius elballagott. Draco rémülten nézett Harryre.

- Hát nem álom volt.

Harry és Hermione sajnálkozva nézték.

Ron azonban csak vigyorgott.  
- Kérsz egy puszit Ron bácsikádtól?

Draco szeme összevissza ugrált az anyja és Bill, az apja és Piton között. Az anyja és Bill… az apja és Piton… az anyja és Bill… _Ron bácsi._

Draco ismét Harryre nézett, és esdeklő tekintettel azt mondta:

- Harry! Szexeljünk!

- Bocs, de hogy_ mi?_

- Mondom szexeljünk! Most! – mondta Draco, jól kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szótagot. – Kefélj eszméletlenre, dugj meg a padlón. De olyan durván, hogy ne emlékezzek egyetlen árva dologra se a ma éjszakából, csak a szexre. Vetted?

Harry, akinek totál elhomályosult a tekintete Draco meggyőző szónoklatától, mindössze eltátotta a száját.

- Ó igen Harry, ez egy remek ötlet. Szerintem is szexelnetek kéne – értett egyet Hermione gyanúsan hevesen. – Az tényleg segítene neki a felejtésben.

- De… de biztos vagy benne? – Harry egy kicsit aggódott Draco jelenlegi elmeállapota miatt.

Hermione hevesen bólogatott.  
- Ó igen. Igazán segítene neki. Tulajdonképpen szerintem úgy kéne megdugnod, mint ahogy akkor csináltad, amikor hülyére kefélted.

- IGEN! – vágta rá Draco. – IGEN! Úgy kefélj. Pont úgy. Azt akarom, hogy szétbaszd az agyam.

Harry habozott.  
- Nem is tudom… biztos, hogy nem vagy te még mindig részeg?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem részeg – szögezte le gyorsan Hermione. – Gyerünk Harry. Ne kíméld!

- De ez a sok ember… - kezdte Harry, és körültekintett a tömegen. Barátok, a család, riporterek, „üzletfelek"… mind az Újév ünneplésére vártak. Draco közelebb hajolt.

- Beijedtél, Potter?

Ez hatott.

- Csak szeretnéd – felelte Harry, és felállt, felhúzva magával Dracót is. – Gyerünk szöszi. Most véged van.

Hermione elégedett mosollyal nézte, ahogy elsétálnak, Ron pedig felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mire fel ez az öntelet vigyor? – faggatta suttogva barátnéját.

- Csak – súgta vissza. – Emlékszel mikor elmeséltem, hogy a hülyére kefélős bájital hatása 2 holdciklus alatt elmúlik?

Ron bólintott.

Hermione gonoszul vigyorgott.  
- A második holdciklus pontosan két óra, és tizenöt perc múlva véget ér.

Ronnak leesett az álla.

- Hermione! – mondta elképedten. – Ezek szerint Harry megint hülyére fogja kefélni Dracót! Főleg azután a kis lelkesítő szónoklat után.

- Tudom – vihogta Hermione romlottan. Ron szigorúan nézett rá.

- De hiszen ezt nem hagyhatod.

- De ellopták a NOTESZEMET!

Ronnak tátva maradt a szája.  
- Ellopták a noteszedet? A kis fekete noteszt? Amit mindig használunk?

Hermione bólintott.

Ron megpördült, és a távolodók után kiáltott.  
- Hé Harry, Malfoy!

Harry és Draco már majdnem kiléptek az ajtón, de erre megálltak és visszafordultak, hogy meghallgassák, mit akar Ron.

Ron rájuk mosolygott.  
- Miért mennétek fel egész Malfoy szobájába szexelni? Az olyan messze van. Miért nem használjátok ezt a terem melletti szobát?

- Arra a szobára gondolsz, ami közvetlenül emellett a zsúfolt terem mellett van? Benne a kanapékkal? Amit be sem lehet rendesen zárni?

- Arra.

Harry és Draco összenéztek, majd Draco vállat vont.

- Tényleg sokkal közelebb van. Menjünk.

És Harry legjobb barátai nézték, amint Harry és Draco elmennek, és Hermione Ronra vigyorgott. – Galád vagy. Aljas mocsok.

Ron viszonozta a vigyort.  
- Nem, _te_ vagy az.

-----

- Öt… négy… három… kettő… egy! – a boldog csődület felsikoltott, ahogy az óra elütötte az éjfélt. – BOLDOG ÚJÉVET!!

PUKK!

Lucius megdermedt. Tudta, mi volt ez a pukkanás.

Odafordult Pitonhoz, és a többi „üzletfélhez".

- Mindjárt visszajövök – suttogta, mire ők mindentudóan bólogattak.

Elindult az ajtó felé, de egy riporter elkapta a karját.

- Mi volt ez a pukkanás? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Ó, csak Tudjak… tudja az az istenverte nyuszi zajong. – mondta Lucius megtévesztően vidám mosollyal. – A nyuszik annyira hangosan ugrálnak… hogy hm…

Újabb hangos pukkanás hallatszott, aztán egy kiáltás.  
- Féregfark, te idióta, pont az új cipőmre hoppanáltál! Tudod milyen nehéz ilyen tűsarkút találni negyvenkettes méretben?

Lucius arcára ráfagyott a mosoly.  
- Hát akkor megyek és megnézem azt a nyuszit, oké?

Gyorsan elhagyta a szalont, ügyelve rá, hogy óvatosan de jól becsapja maga mögött az ajtót.

-----

- Üdv Nagyuram! – köszöntötte Lucius a Sötét Nagyurat, amint belépett a dolgozóba, ahol az Féregfarkkal pörlekedett. – Micsoda öröm látni téged. Boldog újévet! Nem, nem adhatom át Harry Pottert.

Voldemort fanyar mosolyt villantott Luciusra.  
- Honnan tudtad, mit akarok kérdezni?

- Ráhibáztam. – Lucius odament egy szekrényhez, és magához vett egy csomagot. – A tiéd Nagyúr. Boldog karácsonyt!

A Sötét Nagyúr felélénkült.  
- Ó Lucius, csak nem a pizsama, amit annyira akartam? Annyira rendes tőled. – Átvette a csomagot Luciustól és elsüllyesztette azt zöld, pikkelyes válltáskájába. – Szóval, hogy tetszik az új válltáskád? Szerintem nagyon jól kiegészíti a halálfaló talárt.

- Úgy is van, Nagyuram. Hatalmasságodat csak elképesztő divatérzéked múlja felül.

- Ugyan! Túlzásokba esel. Habár tudod ugye, az összes halálfalómnak szereztem egyet. Na jó, kivéve Bellát, ő egy szép nagy kardot kapott, mindenféle mágikus képességgel felruházva.

- Nos, én imádom az enyémet – igyekezett leszögezni Féregfark, saját fukszia színű táskájára mutatva a vállán. – Elképesztő hasznos, ha sajtraktározásról van szó.

- Tényleg? – csevegett Lucius. – Hát tudjátok Perselu… öhm, úgy értem a feleségem már vár, szóval talán vissza kéne mennem. Kivéve persze, ha van még valami egyéb…

- Nem, már megyünk is. De teljesen biztos vagy benne, hogy nem lehetne…?

- Nem. Harry Pottert nem.

Voldemort sóhajtott.  
- Hát jól van. De egyszer úgyis elkapom azt a kis bajkeverőt. Arra mérget vehetsz.

- Hát persze, Nagyúr – mondta Lucius, miközben elhagyta a dolgozót.

- Akkor visszamegyünk a Denem házba? – kérdezte Féregfark.

A Sötét Nagyúr bólintott.  
- Pontosan. – És már épp dehoppanált volna, amikor valamin megakadt a szeme.

- Hé, mi ez?

Az egyik, bőrkanapé melletti asztalkán a legfrissebb divatlap hevert.

- Na nézd csak! – kiáltott fel Voldemort nagyúr. Odasétált, és felvette a magazint. – Majd meghalok, hogy lássam milyen dísztalár lesz menő a téli szezonban. Lucius biztos nem bánja, ha ezt itt kölcsönveszem. Biztos nagyon hasznos lesz.

És miután beletömte a divatlapot a válltáskájába, dehoppanált.

**VÉGE**


End file.
